<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solitude, But Two by Lu_undy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338966">Solitude, But Two</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_undy/pseuds/Lu_undy'>Lu_undy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Team Fortress 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, Spice</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:08:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>379,608</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26338966</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_undy/pseuds/Lu_undy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After a decade out of his job, the retired Frenchman is called again by no less than the Minister of Defense himself. There is a case to solve, that only Lucien can deal with. So he puts on his suit and tie again and flies to Australia where his target is.<br/>He does a good job on his own, until a certain wild kangaroo barges into his mission, and his life.<br/>(Not a sequel to Solitude!)<br/>(Updates every couple of days)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sniper/Spy (Team Fortress 2)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>481</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The first Chapter is heavy in French but everything is translated to English. Apologies for the visual discomfort, it will only happen for the first Chapter!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p><em>"</em> <em>Vous savez pourquoi ça doit être vous." </em></p><p>
  <em> [You know why this has to be you.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man in the suit frowned and blew the smoke of his cigarette in an elegant ring. He leaned back on his chair.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oui, je sais, et je vous remercie." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Yes, I know, and I thank you.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Vous prenez le contrat?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Will you take the contract?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The light blue eyes shifted from the ashtray on the table to his interlocutor.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Vous l'avez dit vous-même, ce ne peut être que moi." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [You said it yourself, it can be only me.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He exuded arrogance. If the Minister of Defense didn't know him, he would have fired him on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Exactement, c’est pour ça que je vous le demande, à vous et personnellement.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Exactly, that’s why I am asking this to you, and personally.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He exuded arrogance and he lived off of it. That, and his cigarettes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “J’accepte.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I will take it.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Je mets tous nos moyens à votre disposition. De quoi aurez-vous besoin? Une équipe? Un partenaire? De l’équipement?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [You have all our means at your disposal. What will you need? A team? A partner? Some equipment?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man in the suit stood up. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Vous me connaissez, Monsieur le Ministre. Je travaille seul.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [You know me, Minister. I work alone.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Oui, je sais. Et pour l’équipement?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Yes, I know. And for your equipment?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Je jetterai un coup d’oeil aux dernières nouveautés, mais j’aime mes classiques.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I will take a look at the latest innovations, but I like my classics.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Bien. Vous partirez ce soir, on vous a réservé un vol de nuit.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Good. You are to leave this evening, we have booked a night flight for you.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Très bien.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Very well.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man in the suit crushed his cigarette in the ashtray on the desk and nodded. As he headed to the door, the Minister’s voice stopped him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Lucien?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At the call of his name, the special intelligence agent turned to face his superior.</p><p> </p><p><em> “Merci.” </em>The Minister of Defense said.</p><p>
  <em> [Thank you.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Remerciez-moi quand le travail sera fait.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Thank me when the job is done.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “N’est-ce pas déjà le cas?” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Isn’t it already?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Spy smiled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Pas encore. Mais bientôt j’espère.” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Not yet. But soon I hope.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man in the suit put his hat back on his head and left, heading for the R&amp;D department. The Frenchman took the lift to the basement of the building. Through the corridors, he saw the faces he used to see almost daily. They lit up as he nodded, left and right, to the office employees, some whom he knew more than he would mere colleagues.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "L? Je pensais que vous aviez arrêté?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [L? I thought that you had stopped.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a man in a grey suit who, when he saw the Spy, nearly dropped the files from his hand. He put them on the nearby desk and adjusted his glasses. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Mon Dieu!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [My God!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He exclaimed and excitedly went to the Spy.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Et pourtant, me revoilà. Preuve qu'on ne pas se passer du vieux L, Francis." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [And yet, here I am again. Proof if you needed any that they cannot do without the old L, Francis.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The two men shook hands and Francis hugged his old friend dearly.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Qu'est-ce qui vous amène, L?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [What brings you here, L?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Simple curiosité." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Mere curiosity.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ah, juste pour se rincer l'oeil, hein?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Ah, just window shopping, huh?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis winked and Lucien smiled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Après vous…!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [After you…!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Spy was shown around the laboratories. Weapons, accessories, vehicles, all top secret and unique models or almost so. They were designed in the offices one floor up, built in factories nearby and tested where the Spy and his friend were standing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Il vous faudra une voiture?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Will you need a car?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oui." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Yes.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Quel type de terrain?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [What type of terrain?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Dieu seul sait." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [God only knows.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pays?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Country?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Australie." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Australia.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ah." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>There was a pause where Francis looked like he collected his thoughts. He suddenly raised a triumphant index finger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'ai ce qu'il vous faut." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I might have what you need.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis led the way and stopped in front of a line of garage doors. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Vous connaissez les classiques de la maison, mais on a quelques nouveautés dont une devrait vous séduire." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [You know the classics of the house, but we have a few new ones, one of which should definitely suit you.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien nodded and Francis opened a door. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "L, vous êtes face à la dernière Aston Martin que nous ayons retouchée." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [L, you are facing the latest Aston Martin that we tweaked.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ah, Aston Martin." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien smiled. There was a flick of nostalgia in it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je sais qu'elles étaient vos préférées." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I know they used to be your favourite.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The Spy nodded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Et elles le sont toujours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [And they still are.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis turned to his friend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Cela fait combien d'années maintenant?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [How long has it been now?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien sighed and glanced around him. The rest of the people were quite far. He got closer to his friend before answering.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je suis tout aussi surpris que vous de revenir. Mais ça n'est pas plus mal. La retraite ne m'allait pas bien." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I am as surprised as you are with my comeback. But it can't be too bad. I didn't really suit retirement, or the other way around.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis nodded. He had only heard rumours about it all but knew Lucien well enough to guess that if he had indeed stopped his career, the reasons behind his decision were more than serious. But it didn't matter because the legend was back to work! </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Alors, cette Aston Martin?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [So, this Aston Martin?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The French spy asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Sous ses airs de voiture de sport et de luxe, elle est adaptable à tous types de terrain. Nous avons amélioré les pneus pour plus d'adhérence et rajouté quelques nouveaux modes de conduite." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Beyond her appearance as a luxurious sports car, she is adaptable to all terrains. We have improved the tyres for more grip and added a few new driving modes.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Son nom?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Her name?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Panthera. C'est un jeu de mots avec pan-terra, tout-terrain." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Panthera. It's a play on word on pan-terra, all-terrain.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je vois." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I see.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien walked around the car, inspecting it closely outside and in. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Et sous le capot?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [And under the hood?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He asked. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Un moteur V8 à simple turbo, comme vous les aimez et 4 roues motrices, bien entendu." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [A V8 engine, single turbo, as you like them and 4 drive wheels, of course.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien was looking through the window inside. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "L'intérieur est en cuir?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [It's all leathered inside?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Cuir et bois de roses." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Leather and rosewood.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Hm… C'est comme si vous saviez que j'allais revenir." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Hm… It all seems like you knew I would come back.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je ne le savais pas, mais j'osais l'espérer." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I did not know it but I did hope for it.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>They exchanged a smile and Lucien extended his hand. Francis shook it firmly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je la prends. Faites-la livrer en Australie." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I will take it. Get her delivered in Australia.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Vous ne voulez pas l'essayer avant?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Don't you want to try it?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Non. Je vous fais confiance, vous me connaissez." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Non. I trust you, you know me.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis's face lit up with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oui, c'est vrai, après tout, cela fait plus de vingt ans." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Yes, it's true, after all, it's been more than twenty years.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien lowered his head and took a cigarette. He lit it and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "C'est vrai." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [It is true.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He simply added. Francis walked to him and lowered his voice. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ravi de vous revoir." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Glad to see you again.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pareillement." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Likewise.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Silence fell for a moment and more was exchanged in it than they would manage with words. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Vous partez ce soir?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Are you flying tonight?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Oui." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Yes.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Donc un verre de vin au Grand Régent serait impossible?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [So a glass of wine at the Grand Régent would be impossible?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien half smiled. Le Grand Régent was his favourite restaurant, he knew the staff there and the manager very well.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'en ai bien peur." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I am afraid so.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis pushed his square glasses up his nose again and closed the garage door, putting the Panthera back in her house.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je ne sais pas ce qui vous a décidé à revenir. Mais…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I don't know what prompted you to come back. But…]  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned and faced his friend. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'en suis ravi et comme toujours, je suis là si vous avez besoin." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I am glad you are and as always, I am here if needs be.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien puffed the cigarette smoke away.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Merci." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Thanks.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis nodded. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Pour l'équipement?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [As per your equipment?] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'ai ce qu'il me faut." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I have what I need.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bien. Dans ce cas…" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Good. In that case…] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Francis took a step forward and extended his hand.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bonne chance en Australia." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Good luck in Australia.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien shook it firmly. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Merci." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Thank you.] </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Phone call for you, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man at the bar turned to the bartender. His eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the phone and rolled his eyes behind his yellow-tinted aviator glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, 's that you?" The voice on the phone asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy, I told you to not call me here. It's Sunday bloody hell, can't I have a bit of peace and quiet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, you gotta come, it happened again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were wrong, they came back and slaughtered the rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The rest?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The twenty or so others?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any survivors?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, not even a carcass… They took them all, and judging by the traces of blood, they cut them down pretty bad before leavin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to think and pressed his fingers to his eyes under the glasses as he hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you comin'?" The voice at the other end of the phone asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah. Tell Johnson I'm on my way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well he's waitin' and bloody angry, come fast!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beep… Beep…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian put the phone down and went back to the bar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here mate…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy paid for his drinks and grabbed his worn brown hat from the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, thanks, M. See ya around!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man walked to his van again and fastened his seatbelt, to head to Johnson’s place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alroight, old girl, we need to get goin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the key in and started the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Johnson will be furious…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head and pondered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsss… I messed up big time…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian grumbled and pushed his foot on the gas pedal. Johnson lived far out of town.  He was one of those rich blokes who was so well-off that he bought himself a palace far off, in the desert, and got his own animal reserve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy usually hated those people, so rich that they thought everything had a price tag, everything was </span>
  <em>
    <span>'buyable'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Australian knew all too well that there are some things you just can’t buy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked in his rear view mirrors. No one. He had escaped the city and was now driving through the orange and dusty desert, on the black asphalt that split the scenery in two. The campervan's engine roared and dust flew after the wheels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gonna be pissed off…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian drove for about an hour more before he could see the impressive white house of Mr Johnson, the retired businessman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Eddy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy parked the van and jumped out of it. Eddy had been waiting in front of the house. He wasn’t a local and had come to Australia a few decades before but since he had set foot there, he had quickly met with Mundy and had become a friend. Well, more of a professional contact, but a bit of a buddy too. Eddy ran a gun shop. In the eyes of the law, it was but a hunting rifle shop but what he had in store behind that was far more diverse…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was shorter than Mundy, which wasn’t hard to achieve given that the Australian was over 6-foot tall. But even next to the average man, Eddy’s height wasn’t impressive. He happened to be a bit plump, and always wore a checkered shirt and a pair of old, washed out, light blue jeans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finally…! Johnson's waitin' for ya. He's mad angry." He said, adjusting the red cap on his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men were welcomed by a butler who showed them in and to their employer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister Johnson, Mister Mundy and Mister Eddy for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah I know Johnny, you can leave us. And you two, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnson's voice was both serious and authoritative. He walked in front of Mundy and Eddy and led them to his private reserve. The older man couldn’t have been more than 60, maybe 65 years old. His age showed mainly in his short salt and pepper hair and his grey moustache. He was talking and chewing on his usual cigar. Johnson wasn’t a native of Australia either and having made a fortune in America, he had decided to retire and live in a much more calm environment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, Mundy, I was told you were the goddamn best in this business!" Johnson’s rage was very clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he is!" Eddy answered and Mundy shot him a death glare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, and you told me that it was nothing to worry about, the poachers wouldn’t come back and I trusted you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You sure did and-oof!” Eddy started but Mundy nudged him with his elbow to shut him up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I goddamn did and look at the result!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three men stopped in front of the alligators’ enclosure. It was built in a way that they were effectively in a pit which walls were too steep to climb. Johnson, Eddy and Mundy looked down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe they came back. They had enough for a fortune and poachers don’t come back twice in the same place that fast. You should have had the time to reinforce the security.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s what you said and I believed you, but look at all the blood!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The enclosure’s ground and walls had streaks of red, splattered across them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, Eddy told me that they’re all gone.” Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, all of them, there isn’t a single one left!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many of them were there here? Twenty, thirty?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Last count after the poachers came the first time was twenty-one.” Johnson answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can we get inside the enclosure?” Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took some stairs down and after opening a few doors, they found themselves inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s a butcher’s job…” Mundy started, looking at the splattered blood on the walls.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that’s what I told you on the phone, man!” Eddy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah..” Mundy walked around. He let his fingers run on the blood. “It happened last night I guess?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah it did.” Johnson confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re both wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!” Johnson exclaimed. “It did happen yesterday, they broke in and butchered all my alligators up!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy walked around the enclosure impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, they didn't! Look, the blood spilled here is maybe the equivalent of what? Two, three of them? That’s not the blood of twenty-odd ones!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you’re sayin’ they’re alive?” Eddy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They might be, who knows? Usually these kinds of beasts get sold for their skins.” Mundy explained. “But sometimes they keep them alive just to be sure that there’s a buyer.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnson put his hands on his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Listen there pal, I don’t give a damn about all this, I followed your advice and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> property’s gone missing because of you!” He leveled an accusatory index finger at the Australian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How the bloody hell could I have predicted they would attack you again?! And it’s not like the place is heavily guarded anyway, is it?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s none of your business! My problem and what I’ve paid you for is to prevent more of my alligators from getting poached and you failed!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then maybe you should have paid me to keep an eye on them eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what would you have done?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If that had been ten years ago or so, my bloody job! I would have got the poachers </span>
  <em>
    <span>before </span>
  </em>
  <span>they actually attacked!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, I’d have loved that, Mister Mundy, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me that it would be a one-off!” Johnson roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you did say that, Mundy…” Eddy added and the Australian might as well have shot real bullets out of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, Christ…” Mundy put a hand on his brow and let it sink down his face. Silence fell and he sat on a log. He realised that even if he wasn’t directly responsible for it, he should have taken the matter more seriously when it had first happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I demand that you find them again.” Johnson stated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Whot?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said it yourself. Your job is to track down poachers. Well, I’m hirin’ ya. Go and find them. Whatever you do to them is none of my business but bring me my goddamn alligators back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to the rich American man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, mate, I’m not takin’ any work and I haven’t been for years now. This huntin’ poachers business used to be my trade years ago, not my problem anymore now. I’m just a consultant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t care about your goddamn advice now! You made a mistake, fix it!” Johnson shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to meet the older man’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I said I’m not in the business anymore.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Name your price.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not about the pay…” Mundy stood up from his log and turned his back to Johnson. “Folks like you think you can buy anythin’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah we do, cause we can! Now it's either you find my alligators back or you pay for them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Twenty-odd alligators?! Of that species?! Off my own pocket?! Are you insane!?" Mundy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well you choose. Either you find them or you goddamn pay!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and his shoulders sank. Eddy had watched the entire scene like a tennis match, his head turning from one to the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you say, Mister Mundy? Find or pay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… I can't pay for even half of one alligator, mate." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then go'n find them! I'll provide the means you need!" Johnson put his cigar between his lips again. "You know why these alligators are priceless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know, they're the last of their species…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy dived deep in his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, the last of their species. If they died, there wouldn't be any of them left. If those ones passed, their whole species would disappear, their very name would be a thing of the past, and their identity, a memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian screwed his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, wait, wait, can we get a word, M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnson rolled his eyes and walked away, leaving the two men to have a chat on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, Eddy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you take that job, what happens?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't take it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But M-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>I won't.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There's no arguin' it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's voice had been so assertive that Eddy found it hard to argue. But the man sure was curious… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian's eyes met with his and shone sharply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of yer business. But I won't touch a rifle ever again and I won't take this job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy gulped down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, look, if it was just for me, I wouldn't mind. But that man Johnson? He's crazy! He'll make you pay for the alligators, he really will…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With what money, eh? I don't have it, 'm not gonna invent it, am I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, he'll find a reason, anythin'... He’ll make you work for it or somethin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, even if he does and that brings him enough money to repay them, that's not gonna help ‘cause the 'gators are gone. God knows where they are and </span>
  <em>
    <span>how </span>
  </em>
  <span>they are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup…" Eddy added. "They're the last ones after all, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know!" Mundy walked in a circle, his shoulders hunched and tense. "They're… They're the last ones. Bloody hell…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, lotsa species go that way. But as you like eh, pal? I'm just sayin'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Johnson?" Mundy called and the man with the grey moustache turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian closed the gap with him and extended his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To find them?" The older man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, to think about it. I need a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is there to think, goddamn it?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned his back and walked to his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you know when I make up my mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy followed him, half confused and three quarters interested. Johnson put his hands back on his hips, utterly baffled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The airport was as busy as an anthill, even in the evening. Lucien put his hat back on his head after passing security and headed for the gates for his flight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People looked at him with strange eyes when they saw him take out a blade. The airport staff stopped him for it of course but after he showed them a letter, they let him through… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sat down on one of those back-breaking metallic chairs and waited. The Frenchman could be patient, but not when waiting for a flight. He liked travelling for the new places and new faces he would see, but he hated the journey itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have to wait too long anyway. He soon embarked and found his seat, in business class of course. Lucien sat back and fastened his seatbelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the usual safety speech, the engines roared loudly as the plane took off for a part of the world the old man didn't know yet: Australia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flight would be extremely long and tiring so he relaxed and kept himself busy with his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, the mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For years now the French intelligence services had been tracking a dealer of some sort. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of some sort. </span>
  </em>
  <span>It was one of those who dealt so many different things that it was hard to find any illegal object or substance that didn't pass through their hands. American-made weapons, Russian ones, military grade armament, all the drugs one could think of and countless other </span>
  <em>
    <span>goods…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked around him. As it was mostly a night flight, the lights in the plane were kept to a minimum. The Frenchman took a file out of his briefcase before switching on the small individual light above his head and reading.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Obviously his target had a massive network spanning all across the world and without Interpol's help, the European police, France would never have heard from him again. The Australian intelligence services had greatly helped too. They knew, like all the police forces in the world, that the target was French and as such, whoever found it should let France deal with it the way she saw fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned the page and looked at the other passengers around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as France came to know that the man they have been looking for was in Australia, they called back an old agent, who had retired years ago. He was an old myth, still walking the Earth somehow. He had managed to avoid death so far, that was the miracle. How many lives had he taken? How many hostages taken? How many of them freed? How many missions accomplished and how many bullets evaded? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha… Was it even possible to keep count? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For more than twenty years he had been in that business, and he had been retired for quite a long time now. The Minister had called on the phone and sent letters, begging relentlessly and personally, for him to come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Revenez comme instructeur ou agent, choisissez vos missions. Notre pays a besoin d'hommes exceptionnels comme vous. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come back as an instructor or an agent, choose your missions. Our country needs exceptional men like you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked through the small round window. He could see the full moon shining and making the clouds look like a glowing cotton mattress below the infinite dark blanket of the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had burned all the letters from the Ministry and stopped answering the phone. In his spacious parisian flat, he was taking each day after the next. After all, he was but a piece of dust on the blue top whirling around the sun, in that sad empty universe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell back on the file. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was to find the man and </span>
  <em>
    <span>deal with him the way he saw fit. </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was his instructions from the Minister and Lucien understood what it meant. But for the time being, he had to fly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman turned the page and read. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a list of contacts. Names, addresses, positions. He scanned it quickly and some names he did recognise from his days in America. It seemed the positions were the same but the names had moved across the world. Good for him. It would make business easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Refreshment?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steward broke Lucien's train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please, some tea would be perfect." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the uniform nodded and poured the tea in a cup before putting it on the Frenchman's table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything else?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I smoke on this flight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid not, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case, do you have any lollipops?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steward frowned and blinked repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you happen to have any lollipops?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, for children…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, consider me an old one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The steward gave the Frenchman what he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The younger man nodded out of politeness and pushed his trolley forward, leaving the Frenchman to dive back in his thoughts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The roar of the plane's reactors was deafening but coupled with the vibrations and the heat of the tea, it dulled Lucien's senses and he leaned his head back on his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the file back in his briefcase before laying back again and closing his eyes. He would look at the rest of the mission file later. Now was time to get a bit of rest. His eyelids fell on his eyes and he let Morpheus’ arms wrap around him, thousands of feet high up in the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you need anythin' darling? I'm out shopping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, nothing</span>
  <em>
    <span> mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[My love.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, maybe one thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady in the blue dress and matching headband looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come back fast for me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He added and she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do my best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came close to him and left a quick peck on his cheek. But Lucien wanted more, he wanted to show her that she meant more than just a common trifle. He grabbed her arm as she passed by him and pulled her in for a long kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved her so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He loved her so much.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw her grab her purse and leave the house. Lucien walked to the window and stared at her, walking to the supermarket. Her dress was cut to half her thigh, she was wearing black high heels and a black belt around her thin waist. Her hair was almost falling on her shoulders and he kept staring, pushing the curtains away from the tip of his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman half-closed his eyes, his shoulders sinking under the sweet view of the woman his heart was beating for. He loved her and she had called him darling… She loved him too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly a black car stopped and she stepped in it. Lucien frowned and watched closely. The car started fast, the tyres squealed and it drove off. Non, there was no way, he wouldn't let her go! He ran out of the house and after the car. His breath was loud, his heart woke up and pumped hard to give him the strength he needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was now in a car, driving as fast as he possibly could to catch up with that black vehicle. He couldn't let it escape, no, God only knew how hard it had been for him, to find her, to tell her the truth and to protect </span>
  <em>
    <span>them</span>
  </em>
  <span> as a couple, like the bud from which he hoped a family would grow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shouted her name. And he felt it. His tongue moving in his mouth, his lips forming the one name that he had so long stopped to utter, may it be during the day in a sweet whisper, or in the sheets, where that name rhymed with his most primal satisfaction…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien failed to catch up with her and the black car raced away. He switched gears, pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal, but to no avail. His car soon stopped and he got out of it. His knees couldn't carry him and he fell on all fours on the scorching asphalt. His tears landed on it and evaporated . </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien woke up. He was still in the plane and his heart was pumping fast. He could feel the sweat down his spine. Cold sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un cauchemar.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[A nightmare.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rubbed his eyes and took his file again. Lucien needed anything to wash his brain from the inside and sweep that bad dream away. The Frenchman grumbled. He wished he could smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La sucette. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The lollipop.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Eugh… Fraise…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Eugh… Strawberry…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated that flavour, it was way too sweet but he didn't have anything else to put in his mouth or crush between his teeth. So he just went with it, and somehow the strong sweetness wasn't much of a problem. He might have needed it, who knows? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned the page after the list of contacts. There were suggestions on how to approach his target. His eyes quickly scanned them. The wanted man liked his coffee from one specific shop so he could get hired by them and work something out from that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scoffed. Work in a coffee shop? Him? Seriously? He hated having to follow orders, which is why he liked the freedom of his job. Working in that coffee shop no doubt meant having strict working hours, spending days there, not progressing much to maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a chance to meet with a point of contact linked to his target. Because of course, the man himself wouldn't get his own coffee, he would surely send someone to get it for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Second lead was the golf club. His target apparently could be found on the greens very frequently. He enjoyed it as a way to empty his mind and maybe meet with some prospecting </span>
  <em>
    <span>clients?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non. Lucien thought it wouldn't work. If he joined the golf club, he would have to invent a story for his background and his arrival in Australia. Chances are that his target might run backgrounds checks on him and if his story didn't hold, they would no doubt suspect something. By ‘suspect something’, they usually meant capturing and torturing. So non, no golf club. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned the page and went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That possibility could work. The man apparently enjoyed having dinners in a very fancy restaurant in town. If Lucien read the file correctly, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the most </span>
  </em>
  <span>expensive place in the city! They served incredibly costly food, but not only that, they also entertained their customers with musical shows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smiled and let his tongue play with the lollipop in his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, musical shows, concerts, the world of the stage, that's something he could do very easily! He knew how to dance and sing at a very reasonable level. He could also sing in multiple different languages and styles. That sounded perfect. He just needed to be hired. It wouldn't be so hard, he had ideas and experience on how to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, so that would be his angle and that would get him one step closer to his target!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breakfast, Sir?" The air hostess broke his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put the tray in front of him and stared at him. He removed the lollipop from his mouth and she blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tea or coffee?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee, </span>
  <em>
    <span>s'il vous plaît."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you please]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She poured some in a cup and put it on his tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything else you would like, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at his tray. There were a few toasts, butter and jam, a croissant and a glass of orange juice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask you a favour, Mademoiselle?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Miss]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I have a few more lollipops?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone has a sweet tooth…" She reached in her trolley to get them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With a view such as the one you are offering me, who can blame me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stewardess blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which flavour? I have strawberry, mint, coke and lemon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemon or mint, please. The others are too sweet for a man of my age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't like it sweet, huh?" She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It depends on the context, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mademoiselle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and gave him a few. She bent to him and whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you need more, just press the button and ask for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow and smirked. His eyes shot to her badge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mademoiselle Marie." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien winked at her and she giggled. Mary pushed her trolley to the next passenger and left the Frenchman to enjoy his food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked that despite his old age, he managed to still have his effect on the ladies. Nothing compared to the flutters of the heart that he used to feel with </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But it was enough to make him feel barely alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had always been that way since he had grown enough to have his way with girls. He learnt quickly that Mother Nature had been most kind with him. She had endowed him with features that most would call </span>
  <em>
    <span>attractive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> All he had to do was add a bit of charm, which his upbringing had instilled in him without him realising it. The result was a man that very few ladies could resist, and by </span>
  <em>
    <span>very few</span>
  </em>
  <span> one should understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>none.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished his breakfast and wiped the corners of his mouth elegantly with a napkin. Mary came back a bit later to remove his tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How was it, Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Delicious, but only half as good as the sight of you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma jolie." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My beauty]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mary blushed again and rolled the tray further, the Frenchman chuckled and as he unwrapped another lollipop and put it in his mouth, he kept staring at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than those few interactions Lucien could not even hope for. He had grown attached to a woman once and that had turned catastrophic for him. He was old and had hurt enough to know better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked through the window. The sun was rising above the clouds and the sky changed from dark to light almost instantly, drowning the infinity of the air with its warm beams. Lucien put his sunglasses on and kept on watching the soft clouds. It all seemed so peaceful. The rumble of the plane's engine, the warmth of the sun and the lollipop that he played with on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. That mission wouldn't break his curse but at least there were some enjoyable sides to it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy was in his camper van, in the middle of the desert. It was now the evening and he’d lit a fire to keep himself warm and to be able to see his surroundings better. He needed to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man had put a carpet on the orange and dusty floor and was sitting on it, sipping on a beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Am I doing the right thing…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the answer to his question came naturally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>O'course I am. Saving these alligators is a right thing, but is it the right thing for me?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pondered. In the grand scheme of things, who cared about them? No one. Yes, they were the last of their kind but they were well known and had nothing special. No colourful skin, no cute face, nothing that would make the public want to protect them. They were very standard alligators, if such phrasing made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that precisely meant that the only person left to care about them was Mundy. He was the only one who was able to as well. No one else knew how to track animals better than him, may they be on land or in the hands of a human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given the circumstances, he knew that he would surely have to pry them off the hands of whoever had them. There was no use going to the authorities. The person who had them had taken them by force and outside the limits of the law, which could mean different things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, it might be a gang of poachers. Furthermore, they had done the job two times. They had first caught two and then come back for more. But why? Why would they not just go ahead and take them all in one go?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put out the fire and went to his van. He slid into the covers of his bed and laid on his back, looking through the skylight. The stars scintillated silently. He blinked in the dark, his eyebrows frowned without even realising it. The decision was hard to make.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nonetheless managed to get a good night of rest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the Australian drove to a café and stopped there for breakfast. He was sitting on the terrace, his brain still turning like a hamster in a wheel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a sip of black coffee and the hot, bitter wave cleared him from the inside. Mundy looked at the people come and go and pondered about the absurdity of his decision. All these people passing by had no idea that the Earth could have just lost an entire species, a whole population. They were just going to work or having a stroll, carefree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The future of an entire species was on the shoulders of one man, the one sat at that terrace, sipping on his coffee. For sure, he did not look like he had such a heavy responsibility. His clothes were old. The red of his shirt started to wash away, his brown hat was obviously worn-out and his trousers showed the years they had gone through. He looked at his feet. His boots could do with a bit of polish...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed his yellow-tinted aviators up his nose and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked like the last man who should be asked to make that decision and yet, there he was. He drank more of his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything's alright?" A waitress came to ask him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah, it's fine, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything else you'd like with your coffee?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… Nah, I don't think so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress nodded but didn't move away. Mundy raised his eyes to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alroight?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was just wonderin' uh… That van there, is it yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy followed the direction she was pointing at with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's mine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be so nice to have a campervan like that. You just drive and sleep wherever the road leads you…" She sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's true. It's a good life. She's always taken me where I needed to go. Not always where I </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but always where I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like it a lot, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, yeah. Best companion ever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she your </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> companion?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head to her and leaned back on his seat, to let his legs flow in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, as of late, yeah, although she's seen a few people come and go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress put her tray down on the table and splayed her hands left and right from it, a malicious smirk on her glossy lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think she could see a waitress coming soon…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian's eyebrows rose slowly. He knew his whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>vagabond</span>
  </em>
  <span> attitude had quite the effect on some people. They usually fantasised him as an adventurer, a wild spirit, someone who somehow wasn't tied by bills and obligations, a truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>free </span>
  </em>
  <span>man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, she isn't the one who decides, eh, I do." His eyes went down to the waitress' cleavage which, given the position she was in now, was displayed as an invitation to the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I convince you then…?" She half-whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll see." He mysteriously answered and her smile widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll let you enjoy your coffee. Let me know if you need anything else, </span>
  <em>
    <span>from the menu or not." </span>
  </em>
  <span>She winked and walked away, leaving Mundy enjoy his coffee at the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drank more of it and along with the bitterness came the burden in his head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The alligators.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pondered for a while longer before he went to the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you have a phone I could use here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, on your right over there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to it and searched his pockets for some change. He put his coins in the payphone and tapped the number that he knew by heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Eddy? It's me. Yeah, no, calm down, listen." He took a deep breath. "Call Johnson. Tell him I'm comin' and get yerself there as well. Nah, c'mon, calm down, nothing's decided yet. Roight, see ya there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up and spun on his heels to exit when a lady stepped in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leavin' already?" She asked. It was the waitress from earlier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, got some work to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait just a second…" She took a napkin from the nearest table and a biro from her pocket. She quickly scribbled something and folded the napkin before sliding it in his shirt's front pocket on his chest. She lightly tapped it and smiled. "There you go, just in case you'd need another coffee at some point…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Johnson's place --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, have you made up your mind?" The old man said, lighting up a cigar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Eddy and Johnson had their eyes riveted on the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to take a better look at the enclosure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn it…" Johnson sighed. He was impatient. "Fine, follow me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked to the enclosure and entered before the old man put his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you need exactly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, out of the enclosure." He said pushing his aviator glasses up his nose and pointing for Johnson to get away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" The rich man protested but Mundy ignored him completely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy, here's the keys, go get me the map from the glove box and come back. When you do, don't come down in the enclosure, stay outside." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha!" The short man clapped his hands enthusiastically. "We're back in business, baby!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No we're not. I need to know more before I make up my mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Johnson and Eddy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you two still doin' here?! Chop, chop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both went away, one running excitedly to the van and the other walking slowly and shaking his head. They left the tall man alone. Mundy had always worked that way. He had thought to get someone young to teach them but he didn't have the patience, and it was a very dangerous job. He didn't want anyone else to carry the burden that he had taken upon himself for so many years. Eddy had always encouraged him to find an apprentice, but found his grumpy friend would always firmly, yet politely decline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, it would have been nice to train someone else to track down poachers as well as Mundy could. Australia was beautiful, with a lot of unique species which fascinated the scientists. Unfortunately, that also attracted a lot of unwanted attention as the main principle of economics goes: the more rare something is, the higher the price.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a closer look at the scene. There were some footprints in the mud, but they were never full ones. The Australian crouched and let his eyes dart left and right. There were countless trails that spoke for how the alligators were dragged on the floor. They seemed pretty neat, no sign of resistance from the animals.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… They must have drugged them and then dragged them away… So they fought a few of them, ended up slashin' ‘em but drugged the rest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around to see if he could find more clues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! M! I've got your map!" Eddy shouted from outside the enclosure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alroight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy joined him and opened it flat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in the bloody middle of nowhere. They could have gone anywhere! But loaded with twenty-odd 'gators, they must have had either a truck or multiple cars. Let's look around for tracks. The ground's very dry but the soil is a very thin powder. They might have left some…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Oh man, I can't believe you're back in business, pal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled his eyes. They started their search and after a few minutes, Eddy's voice split the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M! Over here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man went to join him and stopped sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, well that's somethin' new…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down and looked around him. It wasn't the tracks of one or two cars, it was closer to ten…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are pick-up trucks'. Those ain't cars tracks." Eddy added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They had a lot of them, you don't need that many, especially if you drugged most of the 'gators…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They drugged them you think?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. If they took twenty but the blood there is only from two or three, I'm assumin' they put the rest to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why kill them if they could drug them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure…" Mundy answered. He looked around and something caught his eye. He crouched down and took it in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing important, it just fell off my pocket." Mundy lied. "Anyway, I need to get back to Johnson."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian walked back to the old man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So? Are you finally gonna fix your goddamn mess?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get back to town. I won't learn more here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're taking the job?" Johnson insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't come back here for nothin'." Mundy answered and turned to walk back to his van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll come with ya!" Eddy quipped but the Australian turned to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for your help mate, but I need to continue alone. Can't have you around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon, I've helped!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed as he walked back to his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you did yer part but I work alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, look, I can be real silent and stuff, I won't bother ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian looked down at his friend and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You? Silent?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Also I'm better off alone, nothin' against you mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy sighed as they arrived at the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, can you at least gimme a lift back to town?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight. Jump in, but don't get used to it. I don't drive people around." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Your suite is number 504 on the fifth floor. You will find your luggage there and a leaflet at the entrance with the times for the meals. Should you need anything, just call the number one on the phone in your room and I shall make sure your request is met." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thank you very much.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was at the reception of the Grand Palace. It was obviously a five-star hotel. If the Frenchman flew in business class, wore custom-tailored suits and drove an Aston Martin car, he surely wouldn't bear the possibility of a hotel with lower standards. Speaking of the Aston Martin…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask…" He started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir?" The receptionist nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you received my car? It's an Aston Martin, a dark blue one, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Panthera."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes indeed we did, only a few hours before you arrived, Sir. I must say, I have never heard of that model before. Absolutely magnificent, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci. It is indeed a unique model."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist's eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course… Here is the key to it." The receptionist put an Aston Martin keyring with two keys on the counter. "But Sir, I was asked to check your identity before handing the keys over to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Lucien showed his passport. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man at the reception had a look through it and noticed that it was filled with many colourful stamps from all over the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything is in order. Thank you very much for your patience, Mister… Uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist looked at the name on the passport but before his eyes could decipher it, the spy slipped his document out of his hand and put it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may call me Mister L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good, Sir. Mister L then, if you would be so kind as to sign the register here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man behind the counter offered a fountain pen to his elegant client, who accepted it. The expensive pen went from white gloved hands to dark ones. Lucien signed the register and the receptionist couldn't help but be impressed at his smooth handwriting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much again, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here are the keys to your room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman immediately tangled his car keyring with his room one to make but one bunch of keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist nodded and almost bowed. Lucien courteously nodded back and took his hat from the counter before turning on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the lift and an employee called it for him before joining him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, Sir. Which floor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifth, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at the young man with him in the lift. His eyes ran from his worn out shoes that didn't match his suit to his hat on his head, which he wore slightly on the side. He was about half the Frenchman's age and clearly had started that job recently. His uniform wasn't perfectly adjusted to him and his heart beat fast in fear that his client would be disappointed with him, Lucien could hear it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me young man…" The spy started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes, Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to keep this job here, non?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry if I did anything wrong, Sir, I swear I didn't mean it, I-I've just started and uh-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All that does not answer my question." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young employee blushed beyond his ears and lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, I wanna keep this job…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lift stopped and the doors opened with the sound of a bell-ring. The boy looked at the client in the impeccable suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are doing very well. Don't worry that much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stepped out of the lift and the doors started to slide shut. He turned to face the young man and said, as he nodded courteously:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank me after you see what is in your pocket. Your shoes need a good replacement."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lift slid shut and the Frenchman headed to his suite, smiling at the thought that the young man was finding a tip that would allow for him to purchase better footwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He entered his suite and found his luggage waiting for him next to the door. It was one single suitcase, as he liked to travel lightly. Lucien took it and went to the bedroom, looking left and right to his new home. He liked the decor. It was very modern, light walls sharply contrasted with black varnished furniture. Simple and sober, geometric decorations, abstract, black and white paintings on the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to himself as he entered the bedroom. A large king size bed, a rosewood wardrobe for his clothes and beneath him, one of those very soft carpets that almost massaged his feet as he walked, his entire body sinking with every step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien quickly emptied his single suitcase. He liked to travel lightly and didn't have much personal belongings. A few old pictures gathering dust in his Parisian flat, as he himself had been, before accepting to come back to business and take on that job. He looked through the window. It was already almost night time, but for his brain it was only the beginning of the day. Ah, the joys of jetlag… He knew he would have to take it easy for a week or so before his body adapted to the local time. Bah, so be it, he could still do plenty of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First, he needed to have a good knowledge of the geography of the city surrounding him. That, and locating a few of his contacts would surely fill his week up. Also, as it was his first time in this continent, he wanted to appreciate this new territory, apprehend it and make it his. The Frenchman had to adapt and the faster, the better. He knew he couldn't rely on any guide other than his own gut feeling, and he liked it that way. He liked to think that he was capable of taming this wild new country and making it on his own. He had always managed it before, even in America. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to the bathroom and switched on the light. It was bright white and a light scent of vanilla floated in the air. The room was spacious and contained a wide bath, a separate shower, two sinks and the toilet. His eyes darted between the bath and the shower. He frowned as he hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looked towards the sink, Lucien's eyes caught his own reflection in the mirror. He took a step closer and stared. He looked like himself, but not exactly, if that made sense. The last time he had worn a suit like that dated back to years and years ago. Since then, his hair had turned grey on his temples and at the front. He bent forward to take a closer look at his face. It had lines now at the corner of his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Crow's feet</span>
  </em>
  <span> they called them in English apparently. His cheekbones jutted a bit more due to the heavy smoking making him slim; not that he was any other way anyway. He had always been slim. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had also decided to shave off the beard  that he had grown during the years of his retirement and get a haircut. No one looks professional with a grey and black ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a sigh, he turned his back to his reflection and started removing his clothes. He wanted a quick shower to pump the blood in him everywhere and some light dinner. He wasn't too hungry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, the Frenchman was out in the streets again and walking around, exploring his new surroundings. His eyes lazily followed the shop front windows and most of them were closed. He put his hands in his pockets and strolled along, not too fast and not too slow, his brain carving all the details of his surroundings into his memory. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One establishment caught his eyes as it was still open. It was nothing like he had seen before, somewhat of a restaurant but it also strongly looked like American diners. Lucien looked inside. There were a few customers, and the content of their plates matched what the general look of the place inspired. It was simple food, but didn't seem as greasy as the American stuff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman pushed through the door and entered. He saw an empty table in the corner and sat on the sort of bench there before looking at the laminated menu on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello there!" A waitress came to him with a notepad and a pen in her hand. "How can I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Mademoiselle, uhm. Maybe you could recommend something?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Miss]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, do you have any idea what you'd like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am looking for something relatively light this evening."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd go for a Ceasar salad then. Has everything in it, but it's light. How does that sound, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. It does sound good. I think I will trust you with this." He answered and she scribbled it on her notepad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right! Anything to drink with that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sparkling water, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure! Fancy man you are, eh? Alright, will that be all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, for now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great, I'll be back with your order as fast as I can." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mademoiselle." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Miss]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young lady blushed and headed back to where she came from, leaving the Frenchman alone with his thoughts. He looked at the other clients here and there. There was a bit of everyone, really. People who looked like they were coming out of long work shifts as well as some who seemed as though the day only started for them now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was something that Lucien had grown to like, despite him not showing it much, and he owed it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had taught him to never judge someone by their clothes or the way they spoke. She herself had come from a very modest family and was only barely making it in life because of her hard work.  She was one of those Americans who believed adamantly that the conditions of their success were in their own hands, that nothing could stop them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was so iconic of the mentality of her country that even in France they said it: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sky is the limit!</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sky… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rested his chin in his palm, his elbow planted on the table and his fingers of his other hand tapping on the table. The city seemed half asleep. Well, only half. The day workers were long gone and in the dream world, whereas the night owls poured out in the streets, ready to conquer the night and make it theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress came back with the Frenchman's order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go, your water and salad…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, merci!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that Italian?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non," Spy replied with a smile. "It is French."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that where you come from?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow… How is it there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled at her and extended his hand to invite her to sit with him. She couldn't have been more than twenty or so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray take a seat, I can tell you more if you so wish." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh…" She looked around her and seeing that no other customer needed her, she shyly sat opposite the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I start eating?" He politely asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and dug in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you come from Paris?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui and non. That is indeed where I used to live, but I don't come from there. However," He raised his fork. "You are not sitting here to listen to an old man tell the story of his life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem older than my dad." She replied and he nodded politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks. But let me tell you about France…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress propped her head on her hands and dived into the foreigner's speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"It is a beautiful country first and foremost for its natural riches. It offers such a wide variety of landscapes in a reasonably limited surface area. Green plains covered by vines? Or golden fields of wheat waving under the gentle summer breeze? Non? Maybe you would prefer the white summits of the fresh Alps in the comfort of a chalet? Still non? Ah, then let the warm waves of the Mediterranean Sea wash your life away, under a parasol, sipping on a fresh</span> <span>glass of </span><em><span>pastis…?"</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what's that?" The young woman's eyes shone in the decors that the Frenchman had painted invisibly before her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a local beverage made from anise seeds, its color is light yellow, like a very early winter sun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah…" The waitress's eyes were half closed and she sighed in the beauty of the landscapes that she was swimming in, in the middle of her open-eyed hallucinations. "You… Are you a guide or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and wiped the corners of his mouth elegantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I'm afraid not. Why do you ask?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're sellin' it very well, it's almost like I'm there with you now…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, then I do believe that I answered your request quite well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You kiddin'? It was bloody brilliant!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I ask…" He started as he put his fork and knife back on his empty plate. "I have recently arrived here and I would love to know more about my surroundings. Do you happen to know where I could find a map of the city?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, see that shop at the end of the street?" She pointed through the restaurant window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Joe's. He's more or less always open and has everything you could ever need from food to a hammer. Bit expensive, but that's the price to get anythin' at anytime I guess, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much. Anything else I should know about this part of town?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're in the rather good side of town. Only very rich folks live here, a bit to the South from here is where you've got the business district, tall buildings and boring people in suits." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped and looked at the man in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no offense?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None taken, pray continue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, to the West you've got factories. This city's got rich thanks to them originally but now they're being converted into either fancy apartments or fancy offices… Some of them are already ready to be leased, but most of them still need a few more touches here and there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon my interruption but, you do seem to know this city very well despite your young age."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was born here and always ever lived here. I don't know, I just know these things…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I s'ppose… Then you've got the East. That's for normal people, like me. If you get a map from Joe's, you'll see the East side is much bigger than the rest. That's where most of us come from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finished drinking his water and looked through the window. He made a mental note of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I think I am done here. Thank you very much for your time, Mademoiselle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up, leaving what he owed next to his plate and bowed politely to the young woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure, uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He headed for the restaurant's door and held the handle in his grasp when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned to the feminine voice that stopped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your name? Will I see you again? Will you tell me more about France?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The salad was very good. My compliments to the chef." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman nodded and pulled the door. The young woman thought that was a no… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L. My name is L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her face brightened up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well in that case, I'm V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow, V." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She waved goodbye to him and her cheeks turned pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien exited the restaurant and walked to the shop he had been recommended. He pushed the door and a bell rang. The Frenchman's eyes roamed through the room. He looked left and right at the wide and </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span> variety of products. V was right, despite the narrow size of the shop, Joe seemed to be selling anything one could think of, from food to tools to flower bouquets and school supplies… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lookin' for somethin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A husky voice asked. Lucien raised his head and his eyes met with a skinny old man dressed in grey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I presume you are Joe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You presume right. And you are…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A friend of the young waitress that works in the restaurant at the other end of the street."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Victoria? She's a good kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His face brightened up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She always tries to send me good folks. So, what's it gonna be for ya? 'm afraid I don't sell ties or fancy shoes…" Joe said, looking at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I just need a map of the city." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can do. One map for the good Sir here…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe disappeared in the ridiculously narrow aisles and emerged again with a folded map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anythin' else?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, that would be all, to start with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then…! That'll be seven bucks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paid and took his map. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually…" He started and the old man raised his eyes. "Where do you know Victoria from?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, she used to come and buy candy from me all the time when she was a little girl. Now she's almost a woman but she still cares about old Joe. She's real nice, innit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, she is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was one of the kids from the orphanage, see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sad start in life, eh? But she's doing well now. Got a job and smashin' it I'm told!" Joe smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is doing quite well indeed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And she still comes from time to time. Ah, if only more kids could be like her… Just, y'know… Good kids…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Lucien concluded. "Well, thank you very much, Monsieur."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon, call me Joe! Victoria's friends are my friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci. Have a good evening." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, see ya!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went back to his hotel room. He didn't want to sleep but he would lie down. The sooner he got his body used to the new rhythm, the better.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy drove to a quiet spot in the middle of the desert. He needed some peace and quiet to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight, what do I know…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian was lying on his van's rooftop, his eyes on the night sky and yet not seeing the stars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They did it two times. What's that supposed to mean…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He liked the desert. It was a place of solace, a place of calm and paradoxically enough, despite its impressive size, the desert was where the tall man felt the most intimacy. The dust there knew him better than anyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Really? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He wondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, actually.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dust knew him better than anyone. The cacti would hear him think and the boulders would answer in the echo of his own voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head to shoo away the thought and not fall in the trap of dwelling on it too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight, the 'gators, the bloody 'gators. Why would they get the job done two times? They had more than enough cars to get them all in one go… They'd all have fitted!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed as he realised what his comeback in the business meant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought he had torn that page of his existence and burnt it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sworn to himself that he wouldn't take it back again. It was insane. Insane and unreasonable. Insane, unreasonable and madly dangerous. It had cost him too much in the past, way too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He wouldn't take the job. He would call Johnson first thing in the morning and he would refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No! It was bloody crazy! He had lost too much and for what? For animals? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Animals? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been clawed, bit, punched, kicked and shot. All for animals, some of them no one even cared about…! No one, but him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crazed gunman</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was right. He had become exactly that… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and opened another beer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So that was it, eh? He would abandon those alligators to basically die…? Hm, and why not? No one had saved him when he had needed it, when he was at the bottom of the pit, no one, no man or animal came to help. So why on Earth should he help rich-as-all-hell Johnson and his bloody crocodiles?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one had helped the solitary Australian man in a van. Like a sad ice cream truck, he would drive her around without any music on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragging her around </span>
  </em>
  <span>with him. She was more than a home on wheels, she was his home, and his best friend. She was all he had left. At least, she had been there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would sleep in the safety of her arms, he would talk to her, and she was by far his most helpful companion. She knew how to listen to him when he needed an ear and was there when he had moments of happiness, to celebrate with him. Although… Now that he thought about it, he couldn't remember any such moment since… Well, since a long time now that didn't seem that long. The past years seemed to all mash together to an inconsistent soup of non-events through which one thing had persisted. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His solitude.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was his second best friend, after the van. At first he had hated her and couldn't stand her. She had invited herself in his life flinging the door to his heart wide open and without knocking. She had erupted in the most brutal fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then she made him like her. He didn't want anything to do with her but she cleverly managed to get him to do exactly what </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span> wanted. Ha, some people say that a man only sees reason when he meets a woman. Those are lucky bastards who haven't met </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude </span>
  </em>
  <span>first. He hated that she controlled him, he hated that she had cut all his ties with his friends and any human contact that remained, she killed as easily as his kukri sliced a juicy melon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was her prisoner. The only way to break free from her, was to embrace his condition and see it not as a constraint, but like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And so he did. He let her have her way without resisting anymore and had grown to </span>
  <em>
    <span>like it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She had brought him peace and more free time that he ever thought was possible to have.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For what? Well, for the last thing he had, namely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one cared about him, so he had grown to care about no one but himself. Hidden behind the safety of his tinted glasses and under his brown hat, he felt as comfortable as a snail in his shell. He was sheltered, safe and protected in a zone where things were familiar and usual, and where </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was the only one in charge. His best companion</span>
  <em>
    <span>, Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, controlled everything so nothing went wrong and nothing surprised him in a regrettable way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's how he had chosen to live for almost a decade now. Some would say it was sad, others would argue there was no point in living if it is to go through the days like that. Maybe they were right and he was just organically decaying, withering one day after the next, growing older and waiting for his conclusion to bow goodbye to no one but his van…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yet something had planted the seed of doubt in his heart. Something was tickling the back of his mind and almost his conscience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes no one cared about those alligators and in all honesty, now, neither did Mundy. But… When he had entered the enclosure, when he smelt those familiar scents of wilderness, when his hands touched the wood of the log, the blood on the wall, the dust of the tracks left by the trucks… When he started seeing the scene in his head, those men shooting the alligators, dragging them out and driving off… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had felt something that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> had taken from him and jealously kept away.  He could barely recall what she was called, that other one. The one that made him see the orange of the desert, the blue of the sky, the green of the cacti. The one who made him smell the warmth and not the bitterness of his coffee, the one who made him taste the sweetness of the apples that he now had gotten used to crushing between his teeth not to enjoy them, but because crushing something </span>
  <em>
    <span>outside </span>
  </em>
  <span>of him was much better than </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was left to crush in his little empty self now anyway? Pff, nothing! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the very efficient poison that she was, had done one hell of a spring cleaning and had got rid of anything that would make him feel any shred of life in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Life! </span>
  </em>
  <span>That was her name! That's what she was called! That's the one that </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude </span>
  </em>
  <span>had taken away from him! His life!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive</span>
  </em>
  <span> again in that enclosure, for a fleeting moment, yes, but he had felt it! His heart pumping, his eyes excitedly looking for clues, his mind eagerly trying to put the pieces of the puzzle together. Mind you, he hadn't felt that in years!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So now he was faced with a choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either stay with</span>
  <em>
    <span> Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> and repeat his days like the verses of a song he knew too well, comfortably nested in rituals that she had laid for him; or risk it and take his life back, let himself work again, let himself feel whatever life would throw at him. Make the bet that he could find those alligators and get them to safety, for them, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself </span>
  </em>
  <span>and for </span>
  <em>
    <span>his life</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Screw Johnson long and large, he couldn't care less about the man. There was something about rich people that he couldn't stand. Their arrogance in thinking that they were owed everything because they had enough paper notes and metal coins to get it. He hated that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Besides, what was left to lose now, hm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes darted left and right as if he was looking in his own head, trying to find something that he would regret if he came to lose it. But nothing came to his mind… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Absolutely nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>Life?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Live his days like photocopies of each other </span>
  </em>
  <span>or </span>
  <em>
    <span>risk it all and feel again?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His mind was set and he slept on his decision. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be upset and would no doubt try and catch him again, but Mundy was ready to fight. He had survived long enough, time to live. Life was extending a helpful hand to him. Why not accept it when he had nothing left to lose?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the Australian was driving to find somewhere to get his breakfast from. He looked for a place he hadn't been in a long time as the perspective of being recognised and dragged in small talk by anyone made him gag in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah but no… Not anymore… He had set his mind to cheat on </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> and take risks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seemed to him that the van drove him as opposed to the other way around. She parked in that same place he had had a coffee the day before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight…" Mundy took a deep breath and took a seat at the same table he had the day before, on the terrace. He looked around him. The city was waking up and people were commuting either to work, or parents with their children to school. The sun shone beautifully and not too brightly. All in all it seemed like a good day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look who came back…!” It was the same waitress. He raised his eyes to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good to see you again. You liked my coffee, eh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, was good enough for me to come back apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, </span>
  <em>
    <span>apparently.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a short chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Should I get you the same?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Uhm, actually, could I get a muffin with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure, which one? We’ve got chocolate with chocolate chips, classic with chocolate chips and classic with berries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, classic with berries would be nice, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright…” She scribbled everything on her small notepad. “Anything else with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that’ll be more than fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll be right back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, beautiful smile you have.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on that note, she turned her heels and went away, leaving the Aussie surprised and confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful smile you have.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t know what he looked like when he smiled anymore but she had found it </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy looked at his reflection on the metal sugar bowl. It was distorted given the shape of it but that was the only thing he could see himself on now. He tried smiling again and stared. Was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He stopped smiling and looked away, pushing the sugar bowl further from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he didn’t look anything like that, if anything, he looked strange when he smiled, he almost pitied himself…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we are…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress stopped him right before he fell in a dangerous abyss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black coffee and muffin with berries for the handsome man with the van…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She placed the coffee mug and the pastry on the table in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, what’s wrong? Did I get your order wrong?” The waitress got her notepad and flipped the pages quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, nah, it’s fine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re a very bad liar…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took a seat opposite him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell you what?” He asked, trying to earn some time and come up with an excuse.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Tell me what’s wrong.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah… It’s work stuff…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it that you do in your job?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a hunter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooh… What kind of animals d’you hunt?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The ones no one else can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lit up at the mere thought of the level of danger that it involved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You got me interested there! Tell me more…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I don’t know... “ Mundy removed his hat and scratched his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon!” She insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s no sheila’s talk, y’know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who cares, imagine I’m a bloke and tell me, please…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I uh… I go after poachers.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You hunt poachers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In a way, yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D’you kill them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No! Nah, never… I just give them a good fright and make them understand that they have to stop.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>make them understand, </span>
  </em>
  <span>eh?” She raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I think it’s the best way to put it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what’s it like?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How does it work? Go on, give me an example!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was at a loss. She seemed to enjoy talking to him and asking him about his job. Of course he was mildly sugarcoating it. No sheila needed to hear the exact way that he dissuaded the poachers to ever take a job again. But maybe that was his chance. Maybe that waitress was a first point of contact with a fellow human being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, there was this time where uh, you know the kangaroo and emu reserve?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one outside of town?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit in his muffin and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I know where it is.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, they had some problems cause they kept on losing the kangaroos. Thing is, those big ones don’t really have natural predators and certainly not around that reserve so they called me in. I took a bit of time to work out that it was a group of poachers who’d slip in at night and steal a few every so often. I waited for them to strike again and caught them red-handed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is it dangerous?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bobbed his head left and right as he continued eating his muffin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Depends. For a few ‘roos, nah. People don’t want the kangaroos for their fur or anything. It’s just for their meat, which is a bit more expensive than beef, yeah, but not that ridiculous. It’s when they go for more rare or more pricey animals that it usually gets a bit more difficult.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gulped down and took another bite before answering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cause usually if you want your hand on say some snake’s skin or some crocs’, you’re ready to make a fortune and you’re ready to pay whatever it costs to get it. You know that after you sell it, you’re gonna be filthy rich, that’s why…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see… Do you ever get hurt and stuff?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned as he wiped his hands on a paper towel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, countless times. It’s not an easy job on the body and on the mind but eh, gets the gas paid for the van and it’s honest work so can’t complain.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had finished his muffin and was sipping on his coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Must be intense at times, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sometimes. Although most of the time, nothing happens really.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which I guess is quite nice, you got some free time, eh?” She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked her in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah it isn’t that bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy finished his coffee and leaned back on his chair. He let the silence settle before he tilted his head on the side and asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress opened wide eyes and her cheeks turned pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m a waitress here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can see that, yeah.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You like it here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, job’s easy and pays the bills and rent…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But..?” He anticipated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I wish I could do something more… y’know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>better.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would that be?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Something with plants. I’ve always liked gardening but eh, bills aren’t gonna pay themselves.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not too late to look for somethin’ in that area. Plenty of parks and stuff here.” He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah but I don’t know anythin’ about it. Used to garden with my Granny when I was a little girl. She had a massive garden, always green no matter the season. We used to take care of it together.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You could try and learn. I’m sure there are places that could teach you or somethin’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose I could…” She sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s stoppin’ you?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t really have the time with this job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Got kids to take care of at home?” Mundy asked innocently but only realised that she didn’t after he saw a flash in her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, nah I’m alone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then you could try and find sort of uh, night classes, or something that suits you for the hours, to still work here at the same time, I s’ppose.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I suppose you’re right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just M?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I’m E.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extended her hand to him. He stared at it for an awkward second. It seemed like he had parachuted down to the human race and didn’t know the customs of it… But he eventually shook her hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice to meet you M.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up and took her tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, better get back to it before I get shouted at.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. I’ll walk to the counter with you, I need to go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his hat off the table and followed her in. She went behind the counter and he paid for what he had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, M?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?” He answered as he put his change back in his wallet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come back tonight, at about 8.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his head to her and his eyebrows twitched for an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I should be done with my shift by then.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy’s eyes widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, alright…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned his back and walked to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t forget!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His grip hardened on the door handle. He turned to her and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t.” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien pushed the door and entered. It was now past midnight. He neatly removed his shoes and went straight to his bedroom. The Frenchman changed into his pyjamas, throwing the map that he had bought off Joe on the bed and slid between the cool satin sheets. He adjusted his pillow against the headboard and leaned against it. He wasn’t tired, neither was he sleepy, but given the local time, a bit of rest would help his body melt into the new timezone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slid a hand under his bed and retrieved his briefcase. After switching the night lamp on, he read through it again, his eyes lazily following the letters but not really getting the meaning from the words. Lucien raised his nose off the file and looked around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn’t seen that piece of paper on the night table, next to the telephone. He took it between his long and slim fingers and read through it. It was a list of phone numbers for various services offered both by the hotel themselves but also by some shops around it. Lucien’s eyes scanned through it quickly until his eyes stopped at the last line.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Extra pillow - 99</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. An </span>
  <em>
    <span>extra pillow</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the context of a hotel was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> an extra pillow. Although it does get one to a more comfortable state to sleep, some would argue, and it most definitely warmed up one’s night…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non, number 99 called for some </span>
  <em>
    <span>company</span>
  </em>
  <span> to distract one of his daytime troubles and ease him into Morpheus’ arms after a bit of, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>physical satisfaction.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tossed the paper away. He didn’t need that. Non actually, it wasn’t that he didn’t need it, but rather that he couldn’t remember the last time he had needed it. After </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> disappeared off his days, he had lost any shred of life in his body and his mind and accepted his new companion. Her name in French was: </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like with anyone else, he usually didn’t need much for her to fall for him. However, the other way around couldn’t be further from the truth. The Frenchman had grown a heart of stone over the years and was now desensitised to softness, in any form that it came. But that’s exactly what made </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> fall. She was the only one slim enough to slip into his heart and seal it completely. Any hope, any ray of light, any candle that shyly shone, she blew away and extinguished.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had lived a long enough life. He had suffered enough and had seen it all. Yes, yes, it was all so good to love, feel the flutters of the heart and whatnot but, it all came at the dearest price. So he had taken the reasonable, some would argue </span>
  <em>
    <span>inhuman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, way out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered that day. Lucien had put anything he owned with as much as a shred of sentimentality in it and put it in a cardboard box. He put the cardboard box in a tin one. He didn’t have much so the box wasn’t much bigger than a dictionary. He didn’t take a coat and stepped out of his parisian flat. The Frenchman had walked in the streets, under the rain, the lamp posts showering him with their lights irregularly. He had walked and walked until he had found himself in front of a gate. He pulled it but it didn’t move a lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merde…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the tin box down at his feet and noticed the chain and padlock on the gate. He shook his head. His hair was stuck to his forehead as he was entirely soaked and the rain trickled down his face. He didn’t want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had sworn to himself he wouldn’t anymore.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pfff…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and the metallic sound of the drumming of the raindrops on the tin box pushed him to make up his mind. He put a hand in his pocket and retrieved a set of pins. In a few seconds, the padlock fell to the ground and the chain slid lazily to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien entered the park. It was the middle of the night. He walked until he didn’t know where he was anymore. Everything was dark and he could only see the tall and menacing silhouettes of the trees surrounding him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bien…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped to his knees and dug a hole with his knife. For every stab he gave to the ground, he could feel his heart rip further apart. When the hole was big enough, he lowered the box to the ground and covered it back with the dirt he had carved away with his blade and his naked fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Voilà.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had now buried his memories, pictures of happier times, objects that rhymed with affection, passion and love. They were now under the ground, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as was his heart.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got back home that night and switched on the lights in his lonely flat, she was waiting for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude. </span>
  </em>
  <span>She congratulated him, she was proud and applauded him into his new life. That night was the first that he shared with her, and she never left him since.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was his extra pillow and had been so for decades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. Why did he have to think about it again? He had made up his mind. He had left her at the airport in Paris. Or did she follow him there? He turned his head to look and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fallait-il vraiment que tu me suives?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Did you really have to follow me?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There she was, lying on the bed, as naked and raw as she could get. She gave him the impression that his bed was an ocean and him, stranded on a narrow plank, the result of the shipwreck of his life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lit a cigarette and smiled, as if he was mocking his own poor old self before opening the map on his lap and holding the list of his contacts in his hand. He spread the map completely and methodically went through the names on his list, trying to locate the addresses precisely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, j’ai besoin d’un stylo…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ah, I need a pen...]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got off his bed and soon came back with a pen and an ashtray. He resumed his position on the bed and after an hour or so, he had circled the positions of all his contacts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Très bien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Very well.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien read the file and tried to remember who did what. This one was an undercover agent, this one a beggar, this one had a convenience store, this one was a tailor… He leaned back a bit and realised that the circles were reasonably well scattered across the city. He nodded to himself and exhaled the smoke of his expensive menthol cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the day came, he would start and meet them. But for now, a nap would do, even if it was short. Lucien crushed the cigarette butt in the ashtray, folded the map back and put his file neatly away in his briefcase before sliding it all under his bed. He then pulled his pillow down and laid on his back. He looked to his left, </span>
  <em>
    <span>she </span>
  </em>
  <span>was staring at him, with her big dark eyes. Lucien switched off his night lamp and closed his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, the Frenchman went to Victoria’s restaurant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L!” She came to his table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, V.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can I get you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A black coffee, please and what pastry would you recommend to me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d go for a bit of lemon tart, you seem like the lemon tart type.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your instinct is right, I like lemon a lot, Victoria.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know my name? What are you, a spy or something?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.” He smiled. “Actually, what would </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> like to have with me?” He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, not sure I can.” She looked around her and indeed there were no other clients. “Alright, get me some hot chocolate, maybe!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, add it to my order.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, L! I’ll be a minute!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a minute she came back with the man in a suit’s order.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pray take a seat.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She did as she was told and they shared their breakfast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So…” She said between two sips. “You know my name but I don’t know yours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And it is better this way, so I shall remain L.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fair enough. Have any plans for today?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to visit a few people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More like professional contacts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see… What’s your job anyway?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am looking for one.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What kind?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I used to be a singer back in France. I hope I can bring a bit of the classics of my country to the local musical landscape here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Not a lot of places where you could do that. Also, by the looks of you and the way you talk, you aren’t a pub singer, are ya?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“May God protect me against it ever…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can give you a few suggestions. There are a few restaurants posh enough for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I would gladly appreciate that, thank you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, no problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But tell me, V....”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why help me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. You’ve just landed here and if I’d just landed in France I feel like you’d have done the same.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not a lot of people would think as you do, or agree with you.” Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, only a few people aren’t idiots, which is common knowledge, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You speak the words I would expect from someone much older than you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe. Maybe that’s why you’re offering me a hot chocolate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maybe indeed… But what about you? Do you have any plans for today, apart from serving an old man his coffee before he starts a long day?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully serving him his lunch and his dinner…?” She pushed her luck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might be lucky enough for that, who knows…?” He mysteriously answered and they both chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. But yeah, apart from that, not much. I’ll go running tonight, some dinner, I’ll try to revise for my exams and hopefully not fall asleep too soon on my book!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, what do you study?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Spanish. It’s a correspondence course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I see. What would you like to do once you pass your exams?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who says I’ll pass them? This job takes me most of my time. And then I need to go help Joe and a few other folks before I can hit home.” Victoria’s look saddened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you like what you study, non?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I do. I’d like to pass my exams and then I can start looking for a proper job, one that I really want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What would that be?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Teacher. I’d love to teach Spanish to people. Pfff, I wish I had more time and energy to study.” She lowered her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can help you if you want.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria frowned  as she listened to the Frenchman continue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You help me settle in Australia, and I help you with your Spanish, what do you say?” He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait, you know Spanish?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Por supuesto, Señorita.” He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Of course, Miss.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, wait, how many languages can you speak?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enough to survive, I suppose.” He answered. “But that does not answer my question. ¿Quieres aprender el español conmigo? Puedo enseñarte si quieres.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Do you want to learn Spanish with me? I can teach you if you want.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman extended his hand to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have no money though…” She protested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do I look like the sort of man who needs money?” He raised an eyebrow with a smirk and saw her eyes jump from his jacket, to his vest, and his watch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, true…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As I said, let us make this a trade: I help you conquer Spanish and you help me conquer Australia. So…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She shook his hand firmly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright then! Thank you so much!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“De nada. Do bring your homework with you at work and I shall help you with it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[You’re welcome.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do! Thank you so much, again…!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure. Now, about those places you could recommend. I have a map that I have bought from Joe’s. He sends his regards to you by the way.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien splayed the map on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, that’s nice of him. I’ll bring him his pills tonight, I didn’t have the time yesterday…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here is the pen…” He handed her a black biro. “Show me where and I will go.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right so, what kind of experience d’you have? Cause I feel like some places have the right style for you but you might not have the CV for it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman couldn’t hold back an arrogant scoff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, V… Pardon my impoliteness.” He cleared his throat. “Ahem, well, I have sung in the most prestigious places in my native country. By that, I mean the most sought after restaurants. Places where you would only meet people that you hear about on the television.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You shittin’ me…?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You will discover that I am not a man of many jokes, V.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well then, let’s see…” Her eyes eagerly scanned the map. “Your first port of call could be this place at the corner between this street and that one. It’s relatively new so they can’t really afford to turn anyone down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her eyes off the map to meet his light blue ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, let’s be ambitious here. What is the best restaurant here? One where not everyone can get a table and if you do, you have to know someone who works there already?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, wow, wow, L…! No offense but they don’t take a newcomer just like that there?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Leave that to me. Just point it on the map.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’ll never get the job, even if they were lookin’ for someone!” She exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I can wager anything you’d like that not only I will try, but I will obtain this position.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria raised an eyebrow and pouted. Her eyes darted left and right. Lucien stared at her arrogantly, he spoke with such self-confidence...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright. If you get the job, you get me a table there for dinner.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Consider it done.” He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hahaha! So, yeah, that’s the place you want to go…!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young lady placed a cross on the map and the Frenchman bent forward to take a better look at it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s bang on the center of the center.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s the restaurant called?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Queen me!” She answered triumphant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The Queen </span>
  <em>
    <span>you?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, the Queen Victoria!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, then I just need to tell them that V herself sent me and I should get the position, non?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Pfff, you can try…!” She chuckled. “I know a lot of people in this city, but no one who goes there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet…!” Lucien added with a wink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, don’t forget your bet, old man. You get that job and you owe me some good dinner there, eh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I shall not forget, do not worry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice cut them in the background.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victoria? Where are ya? We need you back here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry, I’ll have to go.” She stood up and took the empty cups and the plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ningún problema, Señorita. I shall retire too. I have a long list of people that I shall visit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[No problem, young lady.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He folded the map neatly before putting it back in his inner pocket. Lucien followed her back to the counter and she took his payment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“V?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Muchas gracias.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thank you very much]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, de nada?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Victoria?!” The voice called from the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, can’t you live without me for a second?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman laughed and left. As soon as the door of the restaurant closed behind him, he started his itinerary. The closest one was the beggar. Lucien walked in his direction. The path was clear in his head such that he could pay a bit of attention to his surroundings. The streets, the walls and shop windows rolled before his eyes and like the reel of an old movie, they slowly changed to older wood, and older colours, washed out and sometimes blackened by the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lit up a cigarette and walked, looking up, left and right. Lucien could feel the eyes of the people on him. Who was he? Clearly a foreigner, a madman, someone who didn’t know where he was, he was clearly lost. And look at him, he was smoking in his expensive light beige suit, the light sheen of which shone delicately. Ah, he finally stopped. Wait, did he drop a yellow note to that beggar?! Bloody hell…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien could almost hear the whispers of the million eyes on him. He didn’t mind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The homeless man saw a pair of polished brown italian shoes stop in front of him. He lowered his head and extended his  plastic cup. When he saw the fifty-dollar note land, his eyes opened wide and his bushy eyebrows unfurrowed like the Red Sea to let Moses through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you good Sir…” He said, his voice weak and fragile. Lucien understood that he was a much heavier smoker than himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Je t’en prie, mon ami.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My pleasure, my friend.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggar raised his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Je viens pour discuter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I have come to have a chat.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who’s the good Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L’s stopped for years, Sir. He’s out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and was about to answer when a child came running to them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uncle Jack! Uncle Jack!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Told you to not come when I’m in business Nick….”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they said it’s urgent…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Them above! They sent this!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child extended a piece of paper to the beggar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me, Sir. Urgent matters apparently.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Take your time.” Lucien answered and put the cigarette back between his lips. He looked at the young boy. He mustn’t have been more than twelve and behind him, a few of his friends were waiting on the pavement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell… We’ll all be damned… Nick, get Tommy to replace me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright!” The kid darted away and the beggar stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien realised that he was taller than him now that he was standing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘m sorry to not have believed you, L. Follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman nodded and did as he was told. After a few minutes’ walk, both men found themselves in a dead end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, now we can talk… Vous pouvez m’appelez Maurice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[You can call me Maurice.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men shook hands and Maurice removed his large hat to look his colleague in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enchanté, Maurice.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Pleased to meet you, Maurice.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help the legendary L?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Introduce me to your trade and to your city first.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, here we go then…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But before we dive into the matter, allow me to say that your accent is perfect. I cannot hear a shred of French in your English.” Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had a good accent to start with and now I’m perfectly transparent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As all beggars should be.” Lucien added and his friend nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah you’re right. So yeah, my trade? I’m the king of the street, posh or dirty. I hear the wind and the word that it carries. You need to know something or pass on a message? Come to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How shall I find you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The kids. See one with green on the soles of his shoes? He’s mine. You tell him what you need and you’ll get it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What can you provide?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My business is mostly intel’, but I can also arrange deliveries for letters and reasonably small packages.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about the children?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re all orphans. We pay them and teach them how to use their money. Most of them find a job as early as they can and we encourage them to. Some of them even go to University.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We?” Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There are a few adults of course. I can’t manage all those kids on my own. But of course because they’re kids, they’re hard to find during school time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who shall I go for then?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same code.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Green soles?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, green soles. We’re a fairly big network now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood. Anything you can tell me about my target?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not much beyond what you know. We were the ones to spot him here. I had a hard time believin’ it so I went and checked myself.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So we are confident?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“More than a hundred percent. It’s him, the bastard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any idea of what his main activity is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not precisely. But things are on the move. Big wallets are landing in Oz, more and more by the day. He’s preparin’ something big, don’t know what yet, but we’ll know it soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine. Keep me posted.” Lucien walked towards the exit of the dead end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Will do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know where to find me?” The Frenchman asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and thanks for the money.” Maurice added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bah, I just needed your attention.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not the one in my cup.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bastian’s got new shoes now.” Maurice winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second but the spy remembered the shy, young man who worked in his hotel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"G'day, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey M! What brings you here? Need somethin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had found Eddy in his shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, not really. I mean I don't need stuff so far. I just wanted to apologise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short man behind the counter raised surprised eyes to his tall friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you apologise?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was a bit harsh with you maybe. You didn't deserve any of that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you talkin' about? Nah man, it's fine!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Though uh, I'm glad you remember where my shop is, eh?" Eddy said, and smiled wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry, I can't forget. Roight, better get going. I got stuff to do." Mundy answered and walked back to the front door of the hunting equipment shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, but you won't need it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie nodded with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in his van, Mundy took a deep breath and turned the key. He heard his campervan roar decidedly, and started driving around in town. He had a few names who he knew could help. The first of them was a certain Phil Baxter. The man had ears everywhere for animal goods circulating around. Mundy drove to the pier. Phil had a small import/export business. Most of his activity had to do with bringing to Australia lamb derived products from New Zealand. But, there always was a but, it happened that sometimes his crates contained more than mere lamb chops… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie parked his van and walked to the building next to the port where the seagulls flew by the dozen, trying to see if this tall man had anything they could snatch off of him. Mundy entered and took the stairs to the third floor. He went through a corridor, crossing paths with men in suits and ties as much as local fishermen. He finally stopped in front of a door and gave a short few knocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Busy!" The voice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed the door anyway and looked at the desk. Phil was giving his back to him on his office chair, but spun around to face him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm bu--oh, bugger… I'll have to call you back." He hung up the phone and Mundy stepped in, shutting the door behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, is that really you…?" The man in the light blue shirt and dark blue trousers and tie stood up and went to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My God! How long has it been!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a dear, friendly hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a few years now, I think." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More like a decade! What brings you here? Oh, and sit down of course, want anything to drink? Coffee? Tea?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee would be nice." Mundy answered as he sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, just a second…" Phil resumed his seat and took his phone. He quickly composed a single digit number. "Vanessa? Yeah, 2 coffees in my office. One for me and one just black. You still like your coffee black, right?" He looked at Mundy who nodded. "Alright then. Ok, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up and raised his eyes and his attention to his guest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, to what do I owe the pleasure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed the hat off his head and lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm… I guess I should start by explainin' m'self a bit. I kinda disappeared for a bit of time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil listened carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… Things happened that meant that I couldn't continue doing what I used to. So I just stopped and uh… Yeah, well, I stopped everything. Sorry I didn't say it properly or anythin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever happened must have been pretty serious, eh?" Phil asked but before his guest could answer, Vanessa the secretary entered and put the two coffee cups on the desk. "Thanks Vanessa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, her eyes never leaving her boss's guest and exited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, that's your cup, and that's mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem. So yeah, go on…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a sip and resumed his speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I stopped everythin' and went off the radars." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Took a break?" Phil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kind of. I thought I wouldn't step in again but…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But your sitting here in front of me and sharing a coffee means that you had to take a break off your break, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Look, it's been ten years and I disappeared without sayin' anything which I guess makes me the worst kind of professional partner you could think of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But?" Phil anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I need your help like before." Mundy said, embarrassed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man raised his eyes to the office worker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the surprised look?" Phil asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't expect you to accept helping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think I'd hold a grudge or somethin'? Mundy, it's been ten years! I thought you'd got caught and died!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else d'you want me to think?! One day you're here, running after God knows who and then radio silence for a decade!" Phil exclaimed and raised his arms to the All-Mighty. Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, I'm just relieved you're not dead. You're doin' Nature's work in this country where no one else cares. If folks understood the importance of what Mother Nature is giving us, if they could understand that they're drawing more than her very breath, if they could see that they're bleedin' her dry, they'd bloody thank you at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'m not doin' this for the praise or the applause, mate. Not that I'm gettin' it anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil looked at him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm bloody well aware. I don't know why you decided to stop and why now you're here in front of me. But if you need me, it'll be like the good old days for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil stood up and went around his desk. He extended his hand to his partner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to the hand that was offered to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what d'you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie stood up and grasped the hand firmly before Phil hugged him dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you again, mate. So nice to see you alive and well…! You haven't changed a bit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have a few more lines on my face now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But still no grey hair, eh? Lucky you!" Phil answered, carding his hair that had barely started turning grey on his temples.  "Alright then…! What d'you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The office worker regained his seat and faced his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you heard of 'gators recently?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alligators?" Phil repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, sorry mate. We've had sharks, snakes, kangaroos, dingoes and countless others but no 'gators… Actually, now that I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>the M</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of me, can I ask you somethin'?" Phil looked his friend in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then." Phil rolled on his chair closer to his friend. "There's been a recent uh… spike let's say, in stuff that we were asked to transport." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From Oz? To where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"From New Zealand to Oz and, well, from Oz to itself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Mundy asked. "I thought you transported sheep stuff from New Zealand and back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was true ten years ago mate. Now we also do internal shippin' within Australia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow, had no idea…" Mundy answered. "But yeah, tell me more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Basically, a lot of our trucks are hired here and there. It's not something we should be doin' strictly speakin' but as long as the client pays the gas and returns the trucks in good conditions, we're fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Recently, it's not just mine but also the competition's trucks that we've seen drive along, side by side here and there. I've had a few employees tellin' that. Imagine, our trucks and theirs, drivin' side by side, what the hell…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil took a sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I thought the competition's been messin' with us. I took the phone here and gave a few calls. Turns out they were under the same impression as us. They were thinking that </span>
  <em>
    <span>we</span>
  </em>
  <span> were playin' with their nerves! Now, they might be bluffin' but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't believe it?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, not really. Somethin's fishy about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. But what's it got to do with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, they returned the trucks and they were spotless clean but, the other day, I had one of my men sent in one of them and as soon as he stepped in, he started sneezin' like crazy and couldn't breathe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's allergic to cats." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cats?" Mundy repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well" The Aussie chuckled. "What d'you want me to do with that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but it all seems to fall a bit too well. First we're asked to get some more </span>
  <em>
    <span>things</span>
  </em>
  <span> from New Zealand, then the cat's fur, and now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, you might be overthinkin' it. I can't possibly see how any of that is related. Alright, you got a bit of a bump in yer business, which is good, right? More means more money, isn't it? And then one of yer men is allergic to cats, hell, even I used to be like that when I was a kid. And besides all that, I'm enquirin' about alligators."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might be right…" Phil massaged his own brow with his fingers. "Might need a break." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, 'specially if you've had a lot of work recently." Mundy confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, nah… I'm really glad to see you back in the business though. I'll let you know if I hear more from your alligators."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both stood up and shook hands. Mundy went to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wait, I got a new phone number for, y'know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>special business.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You might use that one if you ever need to see me. Here's the number." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Phil scribbled it down on a post it note and handed it over to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'll keep that in mind, mate. Thanks. See ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya and stay safe!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie soon found himself in his van again, driving back to town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight… If Phil hasn't heard about my 'gators, they can't have left Oz. Not yet. That's good. I still have my chances." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked through his rear view mirror quickly and continued driving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, next stop is to the usual reserves. The one to the west has swamps and water facilities so if the gators were caught, they should be there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had worked with them before too. He just hoped they would remember him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Australian drove decidedly for a good hour or so. He felt a bit nervous as he came closer to the reserve. He was ashamed of his own self. Phil thought he was dead. Was he wrong? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biologically speaking, of course not. The man breathed and was in good health. But in his mind, not really. Mundy had been much closer to dead than he was to being alive back then. But could anyone blame him, after everything he had gone through? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't have the time to think further as the van stopped in front of the reserve. He stepped out and walked to the door where he knocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello there, how can I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed his hat and lowered his head in front of the lady at the reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I was wonderin' if Matt was still workin' here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah he is. Do you need me to call him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes please. Uhm, tell him that M is at the door, will ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond lady took her walkie-talkie and said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Matt, there's a gentleman to see you here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a second of silence before a voice answered. The quality of the sound wasn't the best but Mundy could still clearly understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that? I'm not waitin' for anyone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The gentleman's name is M…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt cut in on the spot and Laura seemed surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He must be on his way. Take a seat and wait for him if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yeah, sure, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sat on one of the orange plastic chairs in the hall and waited. A few minutes had passed when the sound of a car woke him up from his daydreaming. He heard it stop and its door was slammed shut. An instant later, a man flung the door open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M? Is that you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, d'you do remember me, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, it's been so long… We thought the worst had happened to you, or that maybe you just stopped."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt threw himself at the Aussie who had just stood up and hugged him dearly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I kinda did, yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, come in! The rest of the team's busy, we've been super full of work y'know but -- holy shit, mate, it's really you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes and he realised that the young black man who worked there was now a full blown adult, no doubt about that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, you grew up so much, Matt. It's hard to believe it's still you… Look at you now, big and strong, with a beard…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt looked up at the taller man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you haven't changed a bit, even your clothes are the same style…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was all so strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old are you now?" The Aussie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Twenty-five, man. It's been ten years!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked out and both embarked on Matt's jeep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, I'll give you a tour!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and accepted the invitation. The young man drove him around the wide area of natural decor that countless species shared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, is this all of the reserve? It used to be so much smaller…! You guys used to have only reptiles, snakes, crocs, alligators and the like…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but we managed to get more land and more animals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still have the reptiles?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, heaps more now. We even got new generations of them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that's nice. Been workin' hard then, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kinda, but I'm not complainin'. It's a beautiful job." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. The young man next to him had grown indeed but some aspects of his character had remained, among which laid the passion he still had for animals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt stopped the jeep in front of a big house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that yer headquarters?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, more of a small one. Let's get inside and we can have a chat, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and followed the young man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's your job title now, Matt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm in charge of the crocs!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?! I remember you were terrified of them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but I was taught how to handle them and I grew to like them. And I think they like me too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both entered a room with sofas, a big table and a TV. It resembled a classic living/dining room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please M, sit down. Want anything to drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just water please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, gimme a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And a minute later Matt came with two glasses in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here you go…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat next to each other and took a good sip of their drinks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone else apart from you who's still working here?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, most of the team is, I think. Oh, actually Dave retired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fair, the man was already too old back then." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and Kate, she's havin' her third kid, she's out on maternity leave!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kate? She's got kids?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, mate! Oh you've missed so much… We can do the catchin' up later. I'm curious, what brings you back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, business… I'm lookin' for 'gators and I wanted to know if you had heard anythin' about them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of 'gators?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's this bloke called Johnson. He owned some-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Johnson, I know him. He called us a few times and we went there to help him out when he first got his alligators. Oh  shit… Don't tell me </span>
  <em>
    <span>those ones</span>
  </em>
  <span> got stolen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grimaced and nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Yeah, they did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them. Stolen right under his nose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, M, those were the last ones!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, that's why I'm here with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt drank more of his water to digest the information. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, heard of anythin' about them?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm sorry, no one came with more animals. If anything we were super busy because of poachers ourselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" The tall man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They've been </span>
  <em>
    <span>visitin'</span>
  </em>
  <span> us more and more lately and they only take the good stuff eh. They know what they want these ones… I'm sorry, M, I'm probably adding to your problems here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, nah, go on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It started with some crocs. I was furious and felt absolutely powerless… Then came the antelopes, some birds, and even some panthers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did that all happen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In about a few months now, two, maybe three. We're seriously concerned now and standing guard durin' the night doesn't really help. The reserve is huge and we're not enough to cover it all entirely, even with volunteers…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you have any leads about the thiefs?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… Not really. You're gonna laugh but…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt hesitated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on, mate, it's the same old me. You can talk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Well I've been prayin' for you to come back. Each Sunday when I'd go to church. I'd add a prayer, asking for you to not be dead and come back. I even thought of… I thought of quittin' my job here and takin' up yours basically."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped behind his glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone has to scare the poachers away, we can't let them come and go like that, takin' whatever they want! And I remember how you'd always come and bring back the animals that had been stolen. It was magical, really. One day they were gone, the next day we'd call you and poof, they would re-appear…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled in nostalgia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then I realised that I had no idea where to start to be the new M, so I abandoned and just stuck to prayin'...."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then I guess you have to go this Sunday and say thanks to the one up there, eh?" Mundy answered and his young friend smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, guess so…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for a moment and Mundy downed the remainder of the water in his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you really back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S'ppose I say yes, then what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please find my crocs. They were a family… The bastards even broke the eggs they had laid…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy saw Matt's pleading eyes and found it hard to refuse. It was a grown man who was asking him but he saw the very young adult who would come and help during his holidays… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't promise, mate. But I'll keep you in mind. If I hear anythin' about them, I'll give you a call, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Actually, let me give you the phone number. They had it changed a few times I think since you were gone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt rose from the sofa and took a newspaper lying on the table. He tore the corner of a page and scribbled his name and the number. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, if you call that, you'll have Laura at reception. Then ask for me and she'll call me on my walkie-talkie, same as she did today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alroight, thanks mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get to the jeep, I'll give you a ride back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Mundy was back in his van. He rolled the window down for Matt to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you back, M. It's been too long. We've all missed ya here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate. I think I've missed it too somehow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya, M!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you too, Matt!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie rolled his window back up and drove away, his thoughts still rolling. Matt hadn’t heard about his alligators so they weren’t in any reserve or zoo. Right then, Mundy needed to visit another person. It all felt a bit unsettling, walking back in his own steps, reviving friendships like dead plants. Now he was feeling the weight of the past decade. Time had continued passing, even though it had stopped for him. People had continued growing, Matt was now a man. Companies thrived, Phil was very successful. Mundy raised his eyes and looked in his rear view mirror. All those changes and he had stayed the same, like the gear of a clock stuck on midnight.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien’s next destination was the tailor. He needed to fill his wardrobe, but not only that, he also needed to get his first contact with the man. He was on the list of the people he should visit to fully understand where he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman went back to the hotel to get his car. The tailor was quite far away. As soon as he arrived, he went straight to the reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mister L, how can I help Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will need my car ready in a few minutes. Would that be possible?” He left one key on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, Sir. Anything else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Non, that will be all. I will be waiting in the lounge.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Understood.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien waited on a sofa, a glass of water in his hand. He tried to remember the content of the file as regards the tailor. He used to be based in France but had asked to move away and his heart had set to Australia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Australia was as far as one could get from France. There weren’t a lot of places further away from home. He looked outside the hotel’s front window and could see a bright blue sky and the sun shining beautifully. It almost seemed as though he was on a different planet. One where he was clean shaven again, dressed in a suit, and off to be what defined him the most, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a spy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiled to himself in that bittersweet feeling. He felt decades younger for a fleeting moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien recognised the shy voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, Bastien, right?” He asked and the young man nodded timidly, his head lowered down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your car’s ready, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me L.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you.” Lucien answered and stood up, heading for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh, Mister L, Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastian was staring at his feet and the Frenchman took it for shyness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, thank you, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now Lucien understood. Bastian was staring at his new shoes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure. See you later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They courteously bowed to each other before the Frenchman exited the hotel and hopped on his car. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien, allons-y.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Right, let’s go.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He placed the map on the passenger’s seat next to him and put on a pair of sunglasses. Lucien drove while glancing at it from time to time. Soon enough, he found himself in the right street and was lucky enough to find a slot to park the Panthera. He exited his car and entered the tailor's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>good Sir. How may I help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man impeccably dressed himself came to welcome the Frenchman. He was about Lucien's height but quite a bit older, as his equally neat white moustache showed. Judging by his spot-on pronunciation of "Bonjour", Lucien confirmed that he was indeed French too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, Monsieur. I would need a word with you. My request is rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>unusual."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course, Sir." The tailor moved behind his counter and invited Lucien to follow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your name?" He asked as he looked down at a notebook behind his counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor looked around. A few apprentices worked with him. He sent them to the workshop behind the shop and went to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray take a seat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to one of the leather armchairs and sat down. He watched as the tailor flipped the sign on his front door from "open" to "closed" and locked the door. Eventually, he released the curtains and to whoever passed by in the streets, it seemed as though the shop was closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien, we may talk now and please feel as free as you would in Paris." The tailor finally broke the silence and sat on the armchair opposite his client. "My name is Richard. I am honoured to meet you, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands were shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So am I. You knew I was coming?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have received communication from Paris, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"News travel fast." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does indeed. But tell me, how may I help you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have come to get to know you and your trade. But before you explain it to me, do you mind if I smoke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please by all means."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and offered a cigarette to his colleague who politely refused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have stopped smoking ages ago. My wife you see, she made me see reason." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry for you then, Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The older man smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be. She's the best thing that happened to me in my life. But I can tell by your smirk that you haven't met yours yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The description that you make of your wife is touching. But indeed I haven't met a woman who fits this description yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet your reputation tells me that you have met quite a few, non?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quite a few</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oui. But let us come back to the point." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course. My trade? Well, I sell high quality, custom designed and custom made suits. Uhm, do you mind standing up for an instant…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the cigarette between his lips and obliged. The expert tailor had a close look at the Frenchman's suit. His fingers carefully ran on the sewing lines, the shoulders, the buttons and the pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you had Jean-Marc do this suit, non?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did indeed, how could you tell without looking at the-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know a thing or two about suits. This is very classic, almost strict design. The sewing lines are tense. This is Jean-Marc, there is no mistaking it. Also, this is very uhm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>French. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I guess you have arrived recently…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, I have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell you what. I'll tell you more about the house while I get busy, alright?" Richard suggested and before Lucien could argue, the tailor clapped his hands and his apprentices came into the room. They guided the spy to the side. There was a stage there, a few steps to climb onto it and three large mirrors surrounding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>les enfants, allons-y!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Kids, let's go!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched as they removed his jacket and started taking measurements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feel free to speak in front of them as you would in front of me. They are my sons." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. Nice to meet you, young men." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both nodded but remained silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While we make this new suit for you, allow me to discuss our business further. The front shop is a tailor and that is my first job. However, clothes are not the only things I sell. You will find a variety of… Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>equipment</span>
  </em>
  <span> in my shop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind?" Lucien asked as Richard's sons walked around him and took more measurements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weapons and accessories you might find useful. Of course, my suits can offer possibilities of storage for such equipment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. So, should I need to prepare for some more </span>
  <em>
    <span>frontal</span>
  </em>
  <span> encounters, I should visit you first?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Richard answered. "But that is not all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows rose as Richard's sons put the spy's jacket back on his shoulders and showed the measurements they had taken to their father. The tailor inspected the notes scribbled by his son closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… I understand your reputation." He said. "Your proportions are worthy of a model!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked proudly and adjusted his tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have never had any complaints." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But pray tell me what else you can do." The spy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before I answer, for the suit, do you have any preferences?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something classic, something that doesn't stand off too much. Maybe grey, or brown."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that might work in Paris, L, but here you have to wear a bit more colour."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" Lucien winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I am not suggesting you should dress up like a clown. Why not try this…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard stepped off the stage and Lucien followed him. He took a Burgundy cloth off one of the shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A mix of cotton and linen. Sober and classic, yet the red brings that little touch of colour to be more discreet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More colour to be more invisible?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Australia is a parrot zoo. If you want to blend in, you need to be as colourful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the expert. I will follow your advice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I deeply appreciate it. Now, boys, get busy with this! And you, L, pray follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor went on one side of the room, he pushed the clothes rails aside and put his hand on the wall, at the shelf's height. There was a fleur-de-lis flower made out of what looked like silver. He pulled it like a lever and Lucien heard a metallic click. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Boys! If you please…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard's boys came back and opened the wall as if it was two doors. The gentlemen now stood in front of a corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This will lead us to my more uhm, </span>
  <em>
    <span>private</span>
  </em>
  <span>, shop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and followed Richard in while his sons closed the doors after them. If the decor of the shop was very traditional with wood and yellow lights, this secret part was much more modern. The walls were made out of white marble and the lights shone bright. Lucien could almost see his reflection on the white tiled floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard opened a door and unveiled a room full of weapons. Revolvers, assault rifles, shotguns, sniper rifles. You name it, Richard has it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien entered and had a look around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These are all very modern I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We try to keep our library up to date, indeed. Should you need other models, we can have them delivered within a day, sometimes less." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any blades you might have?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In here…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard and Lucien went to a display case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are quite the traditional man, L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For my equipment, most definitely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your suits too." Richard added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes didn't leave the blades. He inspected them one by one, paying the closest attention to any and all detail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you are making those yourself. They are most definitely very beautiful. The work on the handles is quite unique."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. I can also repair one or add a few features to it if you insist on keeping yours. Same for the guns. Most upgrades happen here but we sometimes send the guns to other places as we are not yet equipped with all the machinery necessary for them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. May I have a look at the revolvers and pistols?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course. If you would be so kind as to look behind you…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien obeyed and bent over another display case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any non-lethal ones?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those on display are lethal but I do have their non-lethal counterparts in store. Also, and given who you are, I will personally make sure that whatever piece of gear you get from us will be custom made and adjusted to your hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is most kind of you, Richard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't everyday that one gets the privilege to work with you, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, I am merely doing what must be done." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite so, quite so… I can leave you to have a closer look at the library in peace if you prefer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non I think I have seen enough. Although, Richard, may I ask you something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything, L, of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us go back to the shop first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a minute or so, both men found themselves back on the armchairs, surrounded by the shelves of fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know this restaurant called </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Victoria?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, of course. The most sought after of all places here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will need to go there shortly. May I order a few suits from you, for the occasion?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please do. We have your measurements already so it shouldn't prove too hard although the red suit will be my priority." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once I finish it, I will have your taste and measurements in my fingers and it will be much easier for me to get to more stylish pieces." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But tell me, I guess it will be for dinner?" Richard asked, pulling a notepad and a pen off his inner pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is for business actually, but yes, it will be the evening. Also, I need to impress. I have the main things sorted out but if the suit could help, I will appreciate it greatly." Lucien added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see…" Richard continued taking notes. "I have it all in mind. Anything else you want me to do for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, actually. Do you have any information on the target?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few, but I doubt it will be anything of value to you L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray tell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. The gentleman you seek is rare to the sight of the general public. I am told that he likes his golf and his fine gastronomy. He has ladies like the pearls on a necklace and some of them we never hear from ever again…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Lucien frowned. "Any idea on his recent activity?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non unfortunately…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, Mister Black and his friends should be arriving any minute now to pick up their suits." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes indeed, time flies! L, I will have to re-open the shop, anything else you needed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have heard and seen enough to get me started. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci beaucoup, Richard." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thank you very much, Richard.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor nodded and signalled his sons who pulled the curtains and opened the shop again. Lucien stood up and shook hands with his new acquaintance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the pleasure is mine, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard accompanied his client back to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long should I wait for the suit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few days. We shall let you know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Well, I wish you a good day, Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to you too, L. See you soon!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman nodded and exited the shop. He slipped into his car and drove back to Victoria's restaurant. He parked in front of it and went to sit at his usual table. Lucien didn't have to wait too long for the young lady to appear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L! You came back for lunch?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed I have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So… Uhm… ¿</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qué te gustaría</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" She asked with her notepad in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[What would you like?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see someone has done their homework…" Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that correct?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, not a mistake!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Haha!" Victoria laughed, triumphant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to answer you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>lo que me gustaría es lo que te gustaría</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[What I would like is what you would like.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, uh, ok, so, uhm… If I were you, I'd have uh… Hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pouted and scratched her head with the back of her pen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know! Go for the roasted chicken and potatoes. It's a nice day, it'll go with it nicely. You can add mayonnaise too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I will follow your recommendation but please, unless the mayonnaise is homemade, I would rather not have it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so posh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have standards, V, nothing more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yeah… And to drink? Let me guess, </span>
  <em>
    <span>posh sparkling water?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there a </span>
  <em>
    <span>posh</span>
  </em>
  <span> edition?" Lucien taunted her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know what I mean!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed I do. Sorry, I was pulling your leg as you say in your language. But oui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tienes razón</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I will have the sparkling water please." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[You're right.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I'm right, I always am!" She arrogantly answered and Lucien rolled his eyes with a smile. "But L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you mind if I sit with you to have my lunch break?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, of course, by all means." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, give me a few minutes then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked through the window and thanked the Lord that the sun had turned and was not hitting him directly. The Australian sun was much more aggressive than back in France. Victoria soon came back with a full tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we go, old man! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Posh </span>
  </em>
  <span>sparklin' water and chicken and potatoes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what will the young </span>
  <em>
    <span>demoiselle</span>
  </em>
  <span> have?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Lady]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My usual, good old homemade sandwich!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria sat in front of the Frenchman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> a sandwich?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright, I'll go have my lunch in peace elsewhere…!" The young woman said as she dug in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if…" Lucien confidently answered. "Mh, the chicken is very good by the way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, why d'you say 'as if'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clearly you had your hopes up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have waited for me to have your lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She averted her gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ashamed when it is the truth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She buried herself in her sandwich and the Frenchman chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologise, V. I didn't want to put you on the spot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both ate their food and Lucien didn't dare say more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyes to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you have any family?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfazed, he answered:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A companion, only." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what's her name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ice-blue eyes met her hazelnut ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Solitude." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I'm sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really have no one? No parents, no kids, no…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His gaze impressed her. She didn't know if he was saying </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Do I look like I'm joking?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> or </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I'm as sorry as you are'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It might have been none, or even both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wiped the corners of his mouth elegantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No reason to be. I prefer it that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? I-I mean, are you ok to talk about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you feel like… alone? Like, you're missin' someone even though you don't know who? You're just missing like a… presence?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman let a half smile slip through his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the beginning, oui. Not anymore now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's changed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you go from </span>
  <em>
    <span>'oh I'm lonely' </span>
  </em>
  <span>to </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Bah, whatever'</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I accepted it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit!" She answered and Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have anyone either and it's impossible to not feel lonely! It's just not possible!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Victoria. It is possible, you are just still too young, you have experiences to go through still before you hit that point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What point?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The point of no return. The point where the only emotions that your body are able to produce are contempt, pride and disdain; but not sadness, not heartbreak, not anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria had listened through and her eyebrows frowned further.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey… that sounds…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liberating." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awful." She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway." Lucien said and stood up. "I shall see you later. Don't wait for me for dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left what he owed on the table with a tip and left without adding a word. Victoria didn’t know what to make of her friend. Had she struck a nerve? No, he had seemed unfazed, he couldn’t have been moved by her words, or could he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his drive back to his place, Lucien was brooding, the slight breeze of the air conditioner in his car barely enough to keep his mind cool. His brow was furrowed behind his sunglasses and his mind was set. He needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>to wrap her arms around him, he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> to comfort him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy parked the van in front of the place he had had his breakfast twice in a row now. Unusual enough to remember it, eh. He exited it and shut the door before sitting at the terrace. It was close to 8pm now and the sky was still blue. The days were long and lazy, which he could both appreciate or absolutely abhor depending on his mood and what he had done during the day. Today however, he didn’t feel anything in particular and didn’t pay much attention to it. His mind was still on the people he had met. Phil and Matt. They had brought him ten years back. Or maybe they had slapped the past ten years across his face…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, there!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His train of thought was broken by the woman in front of him. It was her, the waitress from that place, E.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey.” He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For what?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For tonight!” She winked and started walking away. Like a reflex, the Australian found himself on his feet and following her steps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where’re you goin’?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Somewhere calm.” She answered and grabbed his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, alroight…” He chuckled his nervousness away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But first, let’s grab something.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy let her guide his steps. His mind was still half thinking about his encounters of the day. They had made a strong impression on him and he kind of wished that he could be alone a bit more to think about it all calmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, here he was… He looked down at her and smiled. She was wearing a light pink tanktop and a short denim skirt with black heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what have you been up to today?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seein’ people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Friends?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, old friends.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did it go?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alroight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell and they took a turn to another street. Soon they stopped and got some take-away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, what do you say to going to my place to eat this?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and looked up at him. He could feel something was different. It might have been the light of the setting sun that shone differently on her now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool, I don’t live very far away.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Still holding on his arm, she led the way and after a few minutes slithering through the streets, they soon found themselves in E’s apartment, on her sofa. The plastic bags and boxes of take-away thai food were laid on the coffee table and they were both digging in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, your uh, friends, you said they were old friends, right?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How old? How did you get to know them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, uh… Phil I started to know something like… pff, more than fifteen years ago for sure. He helped me start and he’s always been helpful in my work.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You said you were a hunter right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you told me that you hunted poachers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How many of them have you managed to catch?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy’s eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, I don’t know… But uh, people called me back which I guess means that they were happy with the job.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” He raised his head off the noodles that he was finishing. He grabbed his bottle of beer and sipped on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You haven’t been saying much so far. I’m just… A bit surprised.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry, mate… I’m just uh, I have work stuff in my head. I shouldn’t, I’m sorry.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok, I can understand.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he wanted to make it up to her, Mundy held the other bottle of beer out for her. She raised her eyes to it and with a smile, she took it in her hand. The Aussie started asking more questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you, what’ve you been up to today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, not much, same old. I've been the good old waitress without too much of a story, in that pub that has just as much history to it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, c'mon, don't be too hard on yerself. Have you looked into the gardenin' stuff?" He asked and her eyes lit up, looking up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, n-not yet." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should. You really seem to like this stuff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the room quickly and he saw all the plants here and there. E's flat was almost covered in green. It was thin leaves here, cacti, large leaves there, all brushed the air and seemed to thrive in her relatively narrow apartment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you sure have a talent. Only plant I can take care of is a cactus." Mundy said and she chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, it's a start!" She said. “I can teach you if you want. Plants are like us. They need some water, a bit of sunshine, and bob’s your uncle! They’re exactly like us humans.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Might explain it, then.” He answered more to himself than to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, c’mon…! Tell you what. Tomorrow, I’ll take you to buy a plant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrows jumped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tomorrow, I’ll take you to buy a plant.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, someone’s got plans for me.” Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I’ll show you how to take care of it. You’ll see, it’s super easy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you say so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How hard can it be to water a plant when you go around arrestin’ poachers?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, I’m no policeman. I don’t arrest anyone. I just…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You stop them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I guess. Or at least I try.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t be too modest.” She nudged him with her elbow playfully and he smiled faintly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, guess what my name is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E?" He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what does it stand for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E for what?" She asked. "And don't say Elephant!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, definitely not." He looked at her silhouette and his eyes met hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, E like what…?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"E like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Excellent with plants apparently?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah nah, I mean you're really good with them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get around…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She says as her place's fully green with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She chuckled and both leaned back on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, uh, E like… Elena?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Elizabeth?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I look like an Elizabeth?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, true… Uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leaned her head on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eva?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about uh… Emily?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Closer!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her hand on his chest and looked up at him. He was staring at the wall in front of him, visibly focusing on the task at hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emmy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very close." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her head and their faces were a few inches away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emma?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her hand slid from his chest to his cheek. It stung, as the man had a bit of a stubble there. She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bingo..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Emma put her lips on his. He saw her close her eyes and he let her have her way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of her hands went to his hat that she threw away, the other to his hair, ruffling the already messy locks that were hidden most of the time under his old, worn out hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Emma straddled his thighs and pushed him to lie on the sofa, on his back. She was on top of him and giggled as she undid the buttons of his polo shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all he could feel as she removed his shirt, trousers and soon what was underneath, was the cold bite of the night on his bare skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy woke up first the next day. He picked up his clothes off the floor, put them on and left. It was very early still. The Australian walked in the streets all the way back to his van. She had been quietly waiting for him. He looked at her and lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put the hand on the door and sighed. He looked right, left and behind before jumping in. He sat in and drove off. He needed to go far. Far and away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the sound of the van's engine answer the questions in his head. They dulled his doubts away. Mundy was now well out of town. His mouth was dry, he needed a good coffee at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orange of the desert was soon replaced by green as he entered a forest. Mundy let the van guide him somewhere where he was the only human and thus safe. He needed to have some alone time with his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she decided to stop, the van was parked next to a lake. No one was there for miles around. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy went to the back of his van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, he left it and stripped naked before walking towards the water, keeping only his hat, glasses and the bar of soap he had just grabbed. Step after step, the water engulfed him until it was reaching his shoulders by which point, he let go of his feet and let the lake carry him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't swim. Neither did he walk. Mundy let to the lake the responsibility of taking him where it wanted. He laid on his back and floated around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Exactly like he had left to Emma the responsibility to-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't the first time it had happened. And it certainly wasn't the last. But one thing was for sure, it always happened the same way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some sheila would come to him and he'd catch her eye. Was it the adventurer's look? The slightly husky voice? He couldn't tell. Maybe it was both. Or neither of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the story? He'd let destiny write it for him. He never put much effort into it. Most of the time, if the sheila made the first move, it's because she knew what she wanted and he just had to play along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More than once he would wake up in a bed that wasn't his, next to a body of which he didn't share the warmth and </span>
  <em>
    <span>in a body that felt strange</span>
  </em>
  <span> as if it wasn't his own</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hence, more than once he had come to this very lake. He needed to wash himself. His body and mind. Inside and out. Mundy closed his eyes and frowned. He didn't even know what he felt. He wasn't really feeling his best, for sure, but he hadn't been so for so long that those very words didn't make a shred of sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feel his best.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't good, neither was he bad. He wasn't ashamed, nor proud. The more he eliminated the words to qualify his state of mind, the more certain he was of what he felt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Empty.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt empty, as if his soul was swimming in a shell that was hard and dead, like a slug in a snail's shell. It looked alright from the outside but it didn't feel right for the slug inside. It didn't make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't like it either, this feeling. But was it worth getting all worked up and sweat it? Nah. And it wasn't worth shedding tears for either. So he shall remain just as he is. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man floating on the surface of a lake, expecting nothing, trusting the water to do with him as she wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like with sheilas.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes. The sky was shining brighter as the sun had fully risen above the East now. Mundy took the control of his body again and, realising he had drifted quite far from his van, he swam back before washing himself and slipping back to his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man dried himself before slipping some clean, if crumpled, clothes on and driving back to the city. It was high time he had some breakfast. As usual, he let the van drive him. She chose a slightly fancier place than usual but it was at the other end of the city from Emma’s workplace, which was exactly what he needed. The Australian found a parking slot easily and soon, he found himself inside the… What was it?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was fancier than the regular pub, more modern for sure. It had a vague American feel to it. There was what looked like a jukebox in a corner and the wall behind it was covered in headlines from American newspaper. That one was about the moon landing, that other one about the election of Kennedy and another about his assassination…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey there, how can I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of the young waitress broke his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, coffee please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Black?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anything to go with that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… Yeah but uh… I don’t really know…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you feel tired, go with somethin’ soft like uh, a croissant maybe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes rose to hers. Did he look </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> miserable that a stranger could tell or had she said that out of pure chance?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alroight, I’ll go with that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cool. Anythin’ else?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, that’ll be all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, I’ll be back as soon as I can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie looked on the table. The only thing that could show him his face was the metal tin box that contained the paper towels. He didn’t look that bad. The bags under his eyes weren’t that big or dark. Actually the bath in the lake had pumped a bit of life back into him and he started to feel the benefits of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And one coffee and a croissant for the gent’ here!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman put the cup and the plate on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cheers.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Frenchman hit the hotel after his lunch with Victoria. He left the car to the parking valet and shot to the lift where he found Bastian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Which floor, Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cinquième.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fifth.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Sir.” The young man felt it. His client felt under the weather somehow. He wasn’t his same confident self. Of course, Bastian stayed away from questioning it or trying anything. He kept to his job and politely obliged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the lift stopped and the bell rang, the doors opening wide, Lucien resolutely exited without adding a word. As the doors closed again, Bastian put his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his hand emerged out of it, a few coins shone in the palm of his white gloved hand. He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lucien had slammed the door shut as he entered his suite. He went straight to his bathroom. He opened the taps fully and let the water flow in a violent and loud stream. He removed his expensive shoes, put them out next to the front door and started stripping naked in front of the bathtub. His eyes were riveted on the water, the chaotic stream creating and destroying bubbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His tie, jacket and vest flew out of the way quickly and he stayed bare-chested, crouched down, his chin and his arms on the edge of the bathtub, staring emptily at the water level rise. He couldn't hear his own thoughts if he had wanted to, the bath was too loud. Perfect, that was absolutely the point. Lucien wanted to smother and drown the voices in his head which repeated what Victoria had said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bullshit! It's impossible to not feel lonely!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. Of course it was! That was how he had managed to survive! He had managed to embrace his loneliness and accept it! Victoria was young… Oui, too young to understand, no doubt. And of course such a sacrifice comes at a price! It is far from easy! But he had made it, he had succeeded in ridding himself of that feeling, the impression of a vacancy in his heart where a human should be...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed and stopped the water from running. The bath was full. He looked at the bottles standing at the edge of it and found some bubbling gel. He poured some in and mixed it until a thick foam formed at the surface. Lucien finished stripping naked and slipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let himself sink in slowly, until his back rested against the bathtub. He laid his head back and let his eyelids fall on his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My God…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His lips hardly moved and the words slipped between them in a thin thread of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now what?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, now there was no loud water to deafen the voices in his head, no walking hard and fast to escape them either. Non, he had to face it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui. Victoria was right, but only partly. Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> partly. There were a few times where he could still feel it, feel that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>missed</span>
  </em>
  <span> someone. Who? Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that woman</span>
  </em>
  <span> obviously, who else? Well…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned, his eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now if he was being honest, he was over her. He had put her in that tin box that was under the ground in a parisian park. She didn’t exist anymore. She was long gone. But he couldn’t help it. Each time he felt that feeling of emptiness creep up on him, he would think of her. It wasn’t because he missed her per se, but rather because he had no one to think about and associate that longing to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Longing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, sometimes, very rarely though, the Frenchman longed for someone. Someone to hold, or to be held by. Someone to share his days with, someone to make sure his dreams were peaceful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His jaw relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought back of these countless times he had someone to warm his bed. Those were surely happier times. But for some reason, he did not miss those the most, even though they did bring some kind of satisfaction… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. Enough for the bath. He felt himself spiralling down to useless thoughts. The Frenchman washed himself and exited his bathroom, wearing his bathrobe. In his bedroom, he chose a shirt and trousers and put them on. Lucien went to face the tall mirror next to the entrance to fix his cuffs and tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stared at himself, his hair disorganised and still damp. He hated his grey, lifeless eyes and frowned, focusing on the tie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Well…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He punctuated, as if to turn the page of his mind. He thought back on his mission. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The target makes himself rare in public, hm? So be it, but I hope I will be able to at least catch a glimpse of him at </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Victoria.</span>
  </em>
  <span> To that end, I need Richard's suit… I hope he will be fast. The sooner I go to that place, the better. Actually, maybe I can work on its layout first….? Oui, I shall ask Maurice for a map of the building and maybe a list of frequent clients."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished with his tie and went to grab his file. The Frenchman then put everything on the coffee table and sat down on the black leather sofa in front of it. He raised his head to see if there were any clocks on the wall to see the time when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't realised it but his living room was massive. It was much more spacious than what he had caught a glimpse of as he had entered his suite the first time. Moreover, one side of it was entirely windowed and he could see a good part of the city from it. The view cut his breath short for a moment. But that wasn't what caught his attention first and foremost. Non. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and walked to what had caught his eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very nice…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the tips of his finger delicately brush the black varnished wood before pulling the stool and sitting down. He opened the long black varnished lid and set his fingers on the keys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A piano was sitting in the middle of his living room and he hadn't noticed it for days… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at his fingers on the white keys. Last time he had seen them like that, the skin was smoother and he could see everything but the age on them. Now of course, it was much different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What should he play? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What key to press? What hammer should hit the strings of silence? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew. And started playing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{To the reader: Listen to Bard by Brad Meldhau on Youtube!}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few notes were shy, he didn't dare push the silence away too hard. He just wanted to fill the void, have the melody and the slightly dissonant harmonies talk to him in a way that words couldn't, even in his mother tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For there are ideas that simply cannot be put into words, they can't be molded into letters and put together into a string like the pearls of a necklace that passes from one to the next. Non. Some ideas cannot be expressed in words but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But tones, sounds, melodies, harmonies. Those could render those invisible colours of the soul. Non. Music was the only vehicle to take these emotions from within himself and gently blow them out, like he would a fluffy dandelion. Music was the only one who could guide those wordless primitive waves of his insides into the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And at what cost did it all come? As usual and as they say in French </span>
  <em>
    <span>'La fin justifie les moyens'</span>
  </em>
  <span> : the end justifies the means. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien did not care that he would probably sit there for hours on end, he did not care that the sky went from blue, to pink, to orange, to dark as he still sat there, hunched over the ivory keys that hit him repeatedly. Neither did he mind that his back would not forgive him for this. The strain that he put onto his shoulders and his spine, he ignored. Those could wait and be cured easily with some aspirin. For the pain he was easing now with all this, there was no prescription. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He played relentlessly and it lasted for hours until he could barely see the keys in the darkness of the night. He raised his nose off the keyboard and saw the night city, the buildings standing like black silhouettes only punctuated by yellow-lit windows here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and sighed before straightening his back and stretching his shoulders. Now he could feel the back pain. But at least his mind and spirit were empty. He could face life again. So he decided on a late night coffee. He would go on foot too, no need to get the Panthera out for that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman took his jacket and exited his dark suite.  On his way out he met with Bastian. He signaled him to get closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Va voir Maurice et demande-lui les plans complets de l'intérieur du Queen Victoria pour moi s'il te plaît." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Tell Maurice I need the complete plans of the layout for the Queen Victoria, please.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he walked out of the hotel, Lucien realised that the city was still pretty busy. Nightclubbers and young people were the faces that he mostly saw as the night was rarely for families with children. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped at a crossway and lit a cigarette, waiting for the cars to stop passing and let him through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crossed the road and continued, a cigarette between his lips. His feet were choosing the path, he was merely following until he found himself in front of a shop. The neon light at the entrance was blinking in blue and pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Joe's</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the door and the jingle of a bell rang. Lucien could hear the static noise of a radio further in the narrow shop but it wasn't music, no, the background noise covering the voice was too loud for it. It was sports, some match or competition of some sort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, who it is, eh? Came back for another map?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe emerged from nowhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, good evening. Non, I am just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had no idea what he was doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just havin' a look, eh? It's fine, take yer time, I'll just be at the radio, we're playin' New Zealand, see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe turned his slender silhouette and started walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something, Joe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course, son. What d'you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can go at the counter if you'd prefer to have a seat." Lucien suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, long story time, eh? Roight, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Given how small the shop was, it only took them a few seconds to arrive at their destination. Joe walked behind the counter and hopped on his tall stool. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to ask you what Victoria likes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe's bushy eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does she have any passions? Is there anything she likes to do outside of her working hours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe lowered the volume on his radio until it was but a whisper, and pointed an accusative finger at the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi there, listen. You don't touch my little girl Vicky, alroight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Lucien asked in his native language. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya heard me alroight. You lay a finger on her hair and I'll find ya! By God, she's half your age, son! You could be her dad! Go find yerself someone who’s really for you!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe, non, you misunderstood me, I - oh mon Dieu! I hope she isn’t under that impression too… I just… Argh.."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed and put a hand on his brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vicky's a good girl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know." The Frenchman answered. "Which is why I am asking you this. I might have offended her and I want to make it up to her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said something that was too true for me to hear. So I left her without adding a word."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly well mannered comin' from a posh fellow like you, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alroight. Tell you what. She's got a collection of comics that she likes. Here's the next issue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe put a magazine on the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get that to her and apologise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"T's'alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How much do I owe you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a cent. You're doin' it for her, which is enough for me. Now go and I hope she'll forgive you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the comics book and raised an eyebrow to Joe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Cause she likes you, the poor thing. She's never had friends to have lunch with before, y'know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know about our lunch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She came here before you did. Brought me me pills. And she talked. But she's back home now. If you wanna see her, you'll have to wait for tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Many thanks, Joe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with the same jingle of the bells, the Frenchman went through the door. On his way back to the hotel, he looked through the window of the restaurant where Victoria worked. The lights were off and it was lifeless. Only the jukebox still shone in a corner of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went on until he found himself back in the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evening, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned and saw Bastian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonsoir, Bastien." He answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Good evening Bastian.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man went to the lift and entered right before the Frenchman slipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifth floor, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, s'il te plaît."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Yes, please.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors of the lift slowly slid shut and they both felt it take off the ground floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastien?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can call me just L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, alright, thanks L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, is there anyone who has the rooms around my own?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man raised an eyebrow at the weird question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so. And in any case, suite 504 is one of the biggest that we have. It occupies almost a third of the floor. The other rooms are much smaller." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Could you double check for me please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci bien." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thank you very much.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors of the lift slid open and the Frenchman stepped off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be waiting for your answer in my room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright L, I'll just be a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman nodded and followed the corridor to his suite. He entered and removed his jacket and shoes. He flipped one of the switches just to have barely enough light to see. He headed straight to the bar where he found a bottle of what looked like wine. He opened it and poured himself a glass.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha, wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>You can’t call it wine when the cap is a plastic lid that you have to unscrew. Non. Proper wine came in a glass bottle too dark to see the subtle beverage, like black tights on a woman’s slim legs. Barely enough to see its content but more than enough to see its shapes. He drank it and it stung the back of his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He coughed a few times. He hadn’t expected it to be that acidic. What château was that?! Ah, yes, a local cheap one.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. Lucien went and opened it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Bastien, alors?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ah, Bastian, so?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They are all empty and the house will keep them so for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Parfait. Thank you very much.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Perfect.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, and Bastien?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman took a step forward, stepping out of his suite, his feet in direct contact with the carpet of the corridor. He adjusted the young man’s tie and his hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There. That is better. If you want to make it, you have to pay attention to the details, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon petit</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My little one.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, uh, thank you very much, Sir.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“L.” Lucien corrected him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, L.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, good night.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“G’night, L!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched as the young man walked as light as a feather back to the lift. He smiled to himself and got back inside his suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without a second thought, he grabbed his glass of wi--whatever that dark, acidic beverage was and went to the piano again. He brought an ashtray and lit a cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman didn't feel like sleeping despite the late hour of the night. Instead, he repeated some pieces that he knew again and again. And now that he knew he had no neighbours, he didn't hold back his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loosened his tie and gulping down more of the bitter wine, he drummed his fingers on the ivory keys more aggressively, more passionately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non, he wasn't going to sleep that night and God had given him a finely tuned piano. He wasn't going to waste the opportunity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers slithered, glided and slammed rhythmically as his bare foot crushed the pedal repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon he closed his eyes. He had tamed the keys, they would come under his fingers when he needed them without him even having to ask in any way or another. He shook his head left and right, his cigarette between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had spent minutes that transformed into hours playing. The tie had been thrown away and the shirt had three buttons open as the sweat beaded and rolled down his brow, his eyes still screwed shut. His hair flew after him as his shoulders were jumping in sync with the tempo. The grey and black, wet locks now stuck to his brow or slammed it repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he didn't know it but the sun was rising and the birds were chirping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled the sleeve of his left arm as it was still playing and then did the same to his right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun was rising but his eyes were still closed. The Frenchman would start his day only when his ears and soul would have been nourished enough.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Australian had his breakfast slowly. Coffee and croissant. The warmth and softness of them brought a flicker of happiness into him. After the bath in the lake, he had needed to put something in his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And his mind naturally came back to his past night. Bah… Emma wanted it and he obliged. Now he could say it, he didn't mind it much. No hard feelings against her either. He just didn't have feelings for the sheila.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell of the restaurant rang as another customer entered. He went straight to the opposite corner of the dining area without even seeing the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress went to him excitedly. It put a smile on the Aussie’s face and he continued enjoying his breakfast, leaning back on his seat. He let his legs flow in front of him, thinking about the alligators again. He didn’t have any leads to start tracing them back. That wasn’t too good. He had waited a few days to see if he would hear from his collaborators but no one had called him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wherever they were, the alligators were still in Australia  which was good but God only knew if they were safe…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hands in his pockets and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something in there. He got it out and put it on the table. He had forgotten about it. It was the object that he had found at Johnson’s reserve, where the tracks were. He had no idea where that object came from and what purpose it served. Also, it happened to be covered in dust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie took a paper towel and wiped it. It was made of fabric but wasn’t much bigger than a coin although it was wider and not made of metal, at least not entirely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is that…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like a jacket button but it had to be a fancy one as the Australian realised that it was embroidered with what looked like golden threads intertwined with dark blue cotton. Most of the threads were damaged such that he couldn’t get much more out of it. A meagre start but it was a start anyway. Wherever the poachers came from might have to do with that, and as poor as that was, it was his only solid lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roight… Need to ask someone about this thing…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his head and looked around, his eyes darting left and right, wondering who might know more about </span>
  <em>
    <span>a jacket button.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Eddy won’t know, for sure… Matt? Nah, I don’t reckon he’d have any idea about this. Phil? Maybe. The bloke’s classy but he isn’t an expert with clothes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that’s when the idea struck him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A tailor. That’s what I need.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wrapped the button in a paper tissue and put it back in his pocket before going to the counter and waiting for someone to take his money. No one was coming. He looked right and left and saw the waitress sitting at a table with a client. It might have been a relative. He was too old to be her partner…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“‘Scuse me, mate?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh I’m so sorry, I’m coming!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came trotting and apologising profusely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry, I was just having a chat with a friend... Anyway.... You had a coffee and croissant right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, I’m not in a hurry, and yeah, coffee and croissant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie paid and left the place. He climbed in his van and drove off, the button safely in his pocket and his thoughts fell back on his goal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know any tailors and I don’t s’ppose Eddy could show me one… Bugger…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now, I reckon I could find one in the posh neighbourhood. That’s a thing Johnson must have, eh? A tailor… Make fancy suits, pay them an arm and a leg and brag about it. That, and his animals.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked left and right at the shop windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Groceries… Shoes… Generic clothes… Watches… Jewellery… Baker… Bar… Restaurant… Tailor-ah!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove a bit more until he found where to park and walked to the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Looks as posh as it should be…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front window showed mannequins elegantly dressed with tuxedos of various shapes and colours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fancy plastic blokes with atrociously expensive clothes...</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed the door and entered. The inside of the shop was as posh as the outside. It was all wooden and shining under the polish and the smell...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Sir. How may I help?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man with a stylish white moustache and a light beige suit was looking at Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, I’d like some information, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But of course, Sir. What is it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy came to the counter and removed his hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got this uh, this button here…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the paper towel on the counter and unwrapped the blue and gold button.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Belonged to my father, see? I’d love to have it repaired properly and sewn back into the jacket it belongs to.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, your father was working at the Queen Victoria</span>
  <em>
    <span>, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Sir?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This button belongs to the jackets that the waiters there wear. I know because I make them. See the thread? It’s blue cotton that comes from an Indian farm. The golden thread? It is real gold that is hand embroidered into the shape of Queen Victoria’s head originally. Such a shame that it had been damaged this way... “</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So I guess you can fix it?” Mundy asked, feigning interest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, if you bring the jacket that goes with it, I will redo the button and re-attach it without any problem.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roight, I see. Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could also make an entirely new one if that's any better. I just need your father's name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir. We keep a record of all the measurements we took of all our customers. The waiters and staff at the Queen Victoria are among them. That is also why you can find that every piece of clothing that we make for them has the name of the person it belongs to embroidered on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see. Don't bother with the entire thing. I just want to fix it quickly, he likes it so much. Reminds him of good old days, see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But of course, Sir. When shall we see you back?” The impeccably dressed man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, tomorrow for sure. Thanks again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie exited and smiled to himself. He had made up that story about his father completely but at least it worked. His next stop was that restaurant, the Queen Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back to his van decidedly and realised that was it! He had a purpose again, he was back at it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hunting!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oh he felt so alive! He didn't feel like the odd one in the crowd of half-dead passer-bys. No, he had a </span>
  <em>
    <span>purpose</span>
  </em>
  <span>, an aim, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>target.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked around him and the crowd looked more colourful and generally smiling at each other. He pushed his glasses up his nose and climbed in his van again. He drove around town with a smile on his face without even realising it. He knew where the place was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Victoria</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the poshest place around, full of snob people like Johnson, people who thought they were owed everything and should be served. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ugh…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mundy didn't grimace for too long. At least he had a clue of where to go and soon arrived. He parked his van not far from the place and headed in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was lunchtime and the restaurant was busy. As Mundy's eyes scanned the dining area quickly, he realised that most people looked like penguins with their fancy suits and ties; ladies were all wearing colourful dresses and in the back was a stage with musicians playing. As for waiters, they indeed all wore a uniform made of dark blue and gold, exactly like the button that Mundy had found at Johnson's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good day to you, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice of the butler interrupted his train of thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey there, uhm-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you booked in advance, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The posh little penguin of a waiter was eyeing the hunter up and down, slightly pulling up his nose as if getting near someone who was wearing some old brown trousers and a beige polo shirt was an offense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I've just come to ask you about somethin'.” Mundy tried to ignore the disdainful attitude. “See I've found this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took out the damaged button from his pocket and showed it to the arrogant butler, trying this best to seem genuinely concerned about whoever had lost it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked around and apparently it belongs to one of your folks. I just wanted to know who that was and return it to them. I guess it isn’t too good walkin’ around with a ruined jacket in yer business, isn’t it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The shorter man's eyebrows jumped before he laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thank you for your concern but our establishment can still pay for such trifles, because that is exactly what a uniform jacket is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a trifle</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Now, if you have no business with us, I will ask you to leave as there are other people needing me at the moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked over his shoulder and saw the queue of snobbish people impatiently waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I at least have the name of the bloke who lost it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Sir and please, plenty of ladies and gentlemen waiting…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butler raised himself to the tip of his toes and looked over the taller Australian to make him understand that he had more pressing matters at hands than a ridiculous jacket button. Mundy sighed, disappointed and exasperated, he left the restaurant, shoving the button angrily in his pocket. He walked back to his van and sat there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, how the hell am I gonna progress now…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remained sitting there for a moment, watching people come and go as suddenly, the sky had gone grey. Or not, he couldn’t tell but things had turned much more difficult than he expected. And God how frustrating it was! He was so close yet so far from what he needed: a name, just a name, how hard could it be?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to find who the hell's lost that bloody button…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and kept his eyes on the restaurant for a few minutes before driving away. He left the posh neighbourhood and went back to a territory he knew much better. His van drove him somewhere he knew he wouldn’t be bothered and would have the peace and quiet he required to think.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey there, how're ya M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bell jingled as he pushed open the door and entered the hunting shop. He went straight to the counter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh uh… Why the long face?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer he received was a grumble, maybe a growl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need anythin' from me or the shop?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy remained mute, his hands laid flat on the counter and his head lowered. Eddy stood in front of the Aussie and waved at his face, as if to try and wake him up from his open-eyed dream but Mundy did not move by an inch; he didn't even blink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy sighed and smiled. The message was clear enough. The Aussie just needed somewhere to think and he had chosen his shop. Fair enough. The short man continued cleaning his display cases. He whistled and sprayed more of his cleaning liquid on the glass before rubbing a cloth on it, paying attention not to leave any traces. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy’s eyes followed his friend’s gestures but his mind was somewhere else, far away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short man went to his bin, he tied the bin bag which happened to be full and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bloody hell, you’re a genius!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy exclaimed and his friend got startled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-what? I’m just takin’ the trash out, man. They’re comin’ to collect them tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie looked up at the clock hanging on the wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Roight, some lunch first and then… Eddy, you still have some binoculars somewhere that I could borrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The short man in his usual denim overalls nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, gimme a minute, I’ll grab’em for ya, but M tell me, what is it? You got a lead? You know where Johnson’s alligators are?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The binoculars passed from a pair of hands to the next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not yet, thanks mate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man dashed out of the shop and jumped in his van. He grabbed a sandwich and a bottle of water in the nearest shop he found before driving to a public parking lot. Now, he needed to kill time. He stopped the van’s engine and bent his seat back. Mundy put his hat on his face and let the next few hours disappear in a nap. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Frenchman pushed the door to the restaurant. Victoria raised her head off the counter and as soon as she saw him sitting down at his table, she rushed to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, L!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good morning, V." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What can I get you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee please, maybe with a croissant this time. And for you?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just some hot chocolate, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Très bien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, add that on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gracias!" She answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"De nada." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[You're welcome.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Victoria disappeared with her notepad. Lucien was half-surprised that his friend didn’t hold a grudge for the way he had left her the other day. It caught him a bit aback as he himself, the old bitter man, would have been grumpy if the roles had been reversed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There we go, L, coffee and, very French of you, a croissant.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young woman put the tray on the table and sat down opposite the Frenchman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Merci, V.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Before we start with breakfast, I have something for you, actually, two things.” Lucien said and she raised a curious eyebrow. “First and foremost, my apologies for the way I left you a few days ago. I realise that I reacted on an impulse and it was most impolite of me, you didn’t deserve such bad behaviour from me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, that’s fine, don’t worry. I was a bit pushy too, asking you about personal stuff when you don’t even want to share your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does that mean that you… Accept my apology?” Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I do. Y’know, I uh, I know lots of people around town but I don’t really have much time to share with my friends even during the weekends when I try to catch up with my Spanish homework… So having you to chat with even only a few times a week is really cool.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I appreciate it, V, thank you. But that was only half of what I have for you. This…” Lucien put the comics issue on the table. “This is the other half.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh my God! How did you know?!” Her eyes widened and shone brightly at the sight of it and she instantly took it in her hands as if to make sure that it was real.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not. I asked a dear friend of yours who happened to know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Who d’you m-oh, it’s Joe, isn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed.” He smiled, seeing that she was delighted about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much! I wanted to go and buy it but I just haven’t found any time yet!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I can buy them for you and bring them, whenever they come out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, c’mon, I can’t ask you that. You’re already helping with my Spanish.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It doesn’t bother me at all, just let me know when they are released and I will get them for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sipped on their drinks but when Victoria put her cup down, she looked at the Frenchman differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is the matter?” He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask… Why do you do all this?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised an eyebrow but quickly understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I understand your suspicions but I do all of this out of kindness, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She squinted and raised a doubtful eyebrow at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, don't have any choice but to believe you I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I." He answered. Of course, Victoria was completely oblivious to the fact that suspicion and distrust are two of the Frenchman's best friends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, who's more vulnerable, the rich old bloke or me?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me, without any doubt." He answered and her eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not even giving you my name, Victoria." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are such a weird guy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might be, oui. But please, if I wanted anything from you besides your company, I would have got it already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wasn't sure exactly what he meant but it was scary enough for her to believe him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A group of children came to the restaurant and stayed outside, on the other side of the window from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," Lucien started. "From what I understand, both you and I have no one that ties us to this rock of a planet and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." She cut him and he looked surprised for an instant. "You might have no one, I have good friends here, like Joe. He's like an Uncle to me. Besides, you have me now, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She extended her hand for a high five. Lucien's face relaxed and he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As an answer, he held his hand out to shake it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, such an old snob you are…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both chuckled and she shook his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, by the way… C-can I ask you some advice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued having his breakfast while listening to her. The kids on the other side of the glass were still chatting and they could hear their muffled chuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I might have a date tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, who is the lucky one?" He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, don't give me that look! I, well, I met him a bit at random at a friend's place and we had a nice few chats since, so yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you go dressed like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He nodded at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, why? Is it bad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at her blue jeans and her red t-shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It depends on the young man. I can't really tell without knowing him. But you know what? Let's turn this into a conversation in Spanish, shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure! I mean, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>si!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they went on with their chat. He asked her to describe him and she obliged without too many mistakes. Then, how they met, and what she hoped her evening would be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>'Scuse me, mate?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice interrupted them both. It was a client, he was at the counter waiting for someone to take his payment. Victoria rushed to him, apologising profusely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm so sorry, I was having a chat with a friend. Anyway… You had a coffee and a croissant, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched them from the distance of his table in the corner. The man in front of Victoria was so much taller than her, it almost looked comical. His clothes were old, no doubt, and the man had no sense of fashion whatsoever. It made the Frenchman smile. The tall man paid what he owed and left. Shortly after, Victoria joined him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to distract you from your duties.” Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, you’re not, if anything I’m the one choosing to sit with you instead of workin’. Not that I have much to do anyway.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Indeed, is it rather quiet this morning.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“D’you have any plans for today?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids burst out laughing for some reason and Lucien's eyes went to them. That's when he noticed that one of them was resting their foot on the window’s glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Semelle verte…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Green soles…!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have something and actually I might have to go now to not be late. Do you mind if I leave you, V?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, 'course not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, for the breakfast. And that's for you." He put a generous tip on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." She answered and he raised an eyebrow. Victoria pushed the tip back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Keep that for my comics, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She winked at him and he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his money back and made his way out of the restaurant. He walked for a long time before finding an alley and he knew the groups of kids was following him from a distance as he could hear their voices. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he was alone in the alley, they came to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mister L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and, pulling his trousers' legs up slightly, he squatted down to be at their heights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are the news?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The tailor has your suit ready, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Perfect." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, here is what you asked." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The youngest of the children stepped up and gave the man in the suit an envelope. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, boys. Anything else?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien. Take this and go buy some sweets to share." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He handed them a twenty-dollar note and their eyes flashed with eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, Sir!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood back up on his feet and patted the youngest one on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, young men. Now go and thank Maurice for me when you see him. And don't eat too many sweets!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckled and ran away. The Frenchman waited for them to be out of ear shot and lit a cigarette before heading back to the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha! Things were starting to move! He was as clueless about his target as he was before setting foot in Australia but at least now he felt like he could start. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastien, get my car ready, please." He said as he entered the hotel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man nodded and turned on his heels to get going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, also, Bastien?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir?" The young man in the red and golden uniform stopped sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it at all possible to have the car in the open parking lot so that I can have direct and easy access to it whenever I wish?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really I'm afraid, Sir. The hotel would hate for you to have your car damaged or stolen in the open parking lot. That's why we have it safely watched over in the hotel's private one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes and saw Bastien looking left and right before getting closer to the older man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you had, say… A smaller vehicle… And you didn't tell the hotel about it… You could just pay for the parking space and leave it there. But Sir, you didn't hear anything from me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall I get the car anyway, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please. And where is the nearest phone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Past reception to your left, there is a small meeting room. If it's free you can use the phone there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman nodded and patted the young man on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent, Bastien. Thank you very much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man's face radiated with a smile before he nodded and headed to the parking lot. Meanwhile, Lucien went to the reception and made sure the meeting room was free. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I book it for 15 minutes, I have a private phone call to make." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course, Sir. Here is the key to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist passed him the key and the Frenchman went in and locked himself in. He looked around him. One CCTV camera. His eyes located the phone and he went straight for it, making sure he was giving his back to the camera. His fingers dialed the number quickly and he waited before a familiar voice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allô?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allô Francis, c'est L."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello Francis, it's L."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah! L! Que puis-je faire pour vous?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ah! L! What can I do for you?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The French engineer was delighted to hear his old friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'aurais besoin d'un véhicule."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would need a vehicle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quel type?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What type?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Plus petit que la Panthera et plus discret. Quelque chose qu'on peut laisser sur un parking sans crainte."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Smaller than the Panthera and more discreet. Something one could leave on a parking lot without fear.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the other end of the line, Francis was taking notes. He scratched his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je vais vous trouver ça. Pour quand vous le faudrait-il?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I will find you something. When will you need it for?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Le plus tôt possible."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[As soon as possible.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Très bien." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Very well.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merci Francis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thanks Francis.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien hung up the phone. He knew he could rely on his friend for technical help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the Frenchman was in the Panthera on his way to the tailor. He parked the car and went in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I heard my suit was ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is indeed. If you give me an instant, I shall finish with the gentleman and then come to you? It shouldn't take too long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien saw the other man standing there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman took a seat on the armchair in the middle of the room and watched. One of Richard's sons emerged from the workshop with a green suit that Lucien found atrocious. But somehow it would suit the plump man waiting in front of him. He enthusiastically took it and paid the tailor before exiting the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry again for the delay." Richard apologised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have some news for you, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard's son came in with the dark red suit in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray try this on first and I shall tell you more as I have a look." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor pointed to a changing booth and Lucien nodded as he went to get a change. A minute later, he exited the booth with the red suit on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that is much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>Australian!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Richard said as he invited Lucien to step on the stage with the mirrors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman took the few steps up and he looked at himself in the mirror. He looked… Different, for sure. Last time he had seen himself in colours </span>
  <em>
    <span>that bright</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was decades ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I took the darkest shade of red we have in this mix of fabrics."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Was that really the darkest? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And about the news you had?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien asked as Richard was fiddling with the sleeves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, someone came here a few minutes ago and enquired about the Queen Victoria." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It all seems odd to me, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard then went behind the Frenchman and stared at his waist, taking measurements again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, the gentleman came here because he happened to have found a damaged button from the jackets that I make for the Queen Victoria staff. He pretended it came from his father's." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>pretended?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"The gentleman was younger than you and me. But not that</span> <span>much. He must have been in his late thirties, which then means that his parents are the generation of our parents, oui?" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the problem is that I started making those uniforms and that particular design a little over ten years ago. There is no way his father could still be working that late in life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. The tale tickled his curiosity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I am trying to say is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone else </span>
  </em>
  <span>than you wants to get closer to that restaurant, and it's not to have dinner. If I were you, I'd be cautious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Thank you, Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure… Also, he wasn't dressed like someone who could get his entries there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He looked like a… His clothes were out of any kind of fashion humanity has seen. Quite frankly, L, he was one of those who dress up to avoid getting arrested but I am pretty sure that if given the choice, he would walk around </span>
  <em>
    <span>as naked as a worm,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as we say in French."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien winced and Richard nodded in approval. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for the information, Richard. Anything else you have noticed about the man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite thick Australian accent, he is a local for sure, no sense of fashion… Oh and yellow tinted glasses that looked at least as old as his clothes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what did he exactly want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't really know but as soon as I said that the button he held in his hand came from the Queen Victoria, his face lit up. I'd wager he went there right after, or maybe he intends to go later. But again, he wouldn't get a table there, even if they had set it in the cave!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor was done with the suit. He raised his head and looked at Lucien on the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Voilà. Now you will infiltrate the locals much better. I am happy to see that the measures were correct. Is the shape alright with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked more closely. It was quite tightly fitted without hindering his movements. His eyes went down to his thighs and legs, which were naturally thin and saw that the trousers followed his silhouette quite closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I may, this suit is exactly what you need and it remains quite classic." Richard said, seeing his customer's hesitant eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. My eyes are not used to seeing me dressed like this. Also, I notice the pockets inside…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, that is an addition of mine. You can conceal more than a mere cigarette pack there, if you follow my meaning. Ah, and while we were talking about this, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jean! Apporte la tenue de soirée de Monsieur L, veux-tu?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Jean! Bring the night attire for Monsieur L, will you?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui Papa!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, Dad!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man emerged from the workshop and handed the suit to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You asked me for something that will impress. Here is what I thought about. As you can see, the suit is black. Now, black is very difficult to wear on a suit. A lot of people end up looking too dressed or like they were on their way to a funeral. However, with your silhouette and the way you proudly hold your head and shoulders, this will work very naturally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard opened the jacket and Lucien's eyebrows jumped when he saw the vest underneath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remarkable…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." The tailor confirmed. "The vest is black but I thought of this white satin waving motifs to bring a bit of shine to it all. I do recommend wearing this all with a simple black tie and black varnished shoes. The motif on the vest attracts the eye powerfully enough to add another feature to the attire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you have also added the same waving lines on the end of the jacket sleeves I see." Lucien noticed. "That will help for the auditions. The details are stunning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The audition?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I intend to get hired as a singer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. That suit will allow you to attract the eye of your business partner and inspire trust as well as elegance. I admit the motifs on the legs are a bit daring but, having discussed it long enough with my sons, we came to agree that it might be what they need. And they are black on black, which makes them quite discreet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what they need'?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, the Queen Victoria is an old establishment. A new breath of fresh air is what they need, so if you want to be hired there, you will need that little bit of extra </span>
  <em>
    <span>je-ne-sais-quoi</span>
  </em>
  <span> that they so desperately hope to find." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Literally, 'I don't know what']</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you are telling me that they </span>
  <em>
    <span>are </span>
  </em>
  <span>in fact looking to hire."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but they will never admit it out of pride of course. We can have people saying that the Queen Victoria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the best of the best,</span>
  </em>
  <span> are attracting fewer and fewer people. What bad publicity that would be!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that sounds like exactly what I need too. May I try this suit too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course. I shall wait here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman disappeared in the changing booth, a wide smirk on his lips and his eyes shining in a determined way. That was his chance! He thought that he would have to struggle very hard to get that position in the restaurant but it turned out that it won't be necessary. A bit of audacity, a lot of charm, an impeccable technique and a unique attire, that's all he needed and he had it all!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, he would conquer that restaurant and eat it up in one mouthful!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The Australian had taken a few short naps in his van. He woke up and stretched his legs and arms. After a few seconds blinking and landing back in reality, Mundy looked over in the direction of the restaurant. The sky had gone completely dark now but thank God there were lots of lights on and around the impressive building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grabbed the binoculars he had borrowed from his friend and had a look. He wasn't interested in who was coming and going, nah. Seeing a herd of snobs in absurdly expensive clothes and even sometimes wearing bits with real animal fur did nothing but infuriate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His line of sight moved to the side of the building. Ah, he needed to go somewhere else to get a better view. He grunted. There was nowhere he could park the van to see better. Thus he left his van and went on foot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The point was to have the back of the restaurant clearly in sight. Why? Because here is what Mundy had thought: whoever had lost that button came from that place. As the butler told him, they were way too well enough to care and would surely not even bother fixing the thing, but rather replace it altogether. Now, add to that what the tailor said, that he embroidered the name of the owner of the jacket directly on it: the Aussie's mind was set. He needed to get his hands on that bloody jacket!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With all that in mind, where would it be? Where Eddy had pointed to, namely, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the bin.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This whole reasoning was the motivation for Mundy half hiding in a dark alley where he could see the back of the restaurant. It was now the early hours of the morning and he saw the restaurant had more people exiting than coming in. Closure time was imminent. All he had to do was to wait for anyone to take the trash out to the big bins outside. From that, Mundy would only have an hour and a half, maybe two before the trash would be collected. He hoped that he would have enough time to rummage through them and find the jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put a hand in the pocket of his jacket and took a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and waited without complaining. His past life as a hunter had taught him patience long and through. And so before his eyes, he saw the successive smoke breaks of the staff, people opening the first few buttons of their jackets and easing their shoulders for a few minutes before adjusting it all and going back in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It lasted what other people might call an </span>
  <em>
    <span>eternity</span>
  </em>
  <span> but the Aussie didn't mind much. It could be worse, much worse. He could have been waiting to ambush poachers on a cold night of November, lying on the floor, on his stomach and looking through the scope of his infamous rifle...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shivered and shook his shoulders. He blinked a few times to shoo away these thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two men finally exited with big black bin bags. Mundy's eyes opened wide. They threw it all in the large dark bin boxes and slipped back in the restaurant. The Aussie waited to make sure no one would catch him. He saw all the staff exit the place little by little. The flux of people gently calmed down until the last person locked the backdoor and left. He followed them with his eyes and made sure they were long gone before approaching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked up and around. There were a few security cameras but he was lucky enough as most were turned such that they watched over the back door but not in the direction of the bins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got closer and opened the large box. He winced at the smell and coughed a few times… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Roight, gotta open these. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his van key and slashed through the bags. Their content, and stench, spread quickly. Mundy held his breath and lit up the small light he had on his keyring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He realised that the first few bags must have come from the kitchens as it was mostly organic waste and food packages. The next few ones were mostly paper and cardboard… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah! </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy saw some dark blue cloth. He grabbed it and pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was indeed a jacket! He looked at the buttons of the front but his smile vanished when he saw that they were all there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bloody hell… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rummaged more and more impatiently but it was the only piece of clothing that was dark blue and golden. Mundy was about to throw it away when something caught his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Those snobs, they even have buttons on their cuffs…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the other sleeve and couldn't see the button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey! It wasn't a front button but one on the sleeve!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie eagerly took the jacket in his hand and checked the name on the tag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Antonio Sanchez.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha, ya mongrel!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After searching the pockets, he tossed the jacket back in the bin and left. He needed a good night of sleep and a good wash to chase that smell away before the next steps. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, the Aussie woke up next to the lake. He grabbed his bar of soap and washed himself thoroughly before slipping in clean clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy then jumped in his van and drove off. There was one person who might know who this Antonio Sanchez was and how to find him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left the forest and arrived in town. Ah, he wished his old friend would remember him. Thinking about it, the same anxiety as before meeting Phil and Matt seized him. He was unsure about it all and he was unsure of knowing his own self anymore… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath. He needed his friend and despite him repeating to Eddy that he worked alone, it wasn't exactly true. He had a well-filled address book of contacts. Well, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>one a good decade ago. It was a miracle that those people were still around and in the same line of business. A lot can change in ten years, as the Aussie had started to realise only recently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked in front of him. He knew where he needed to go, he had better go on foot so he parked the van as soon as he entered the right neighbourhood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of his old heeled boots resonated on the dirty pavement as he walked. Curious eyes emerged left and right, creeping out of the walls themselves. Mundy was in the poorest and gloomiest neighbourhood of the city and even in broad daylight, the whole place was strange. The people who lived and hung out there were not the same bunch as those he had seen a few hours ago at the Queen Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fancy suit and ties versus rags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People here mostly lived at night but they never slept entirely either, like fearful preys whose predator was life entirely. They kept their ears pricked for any noise and their eyelids never closed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The million eyes followed the tall and slim silhouette of the man in the washed out red polo-shirt walk along the dirty streets and alleys until the boots stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Old brown boots. Worn out more than when I saw them last time, but they are the same, there is no mistaking it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice said. It came from a man sitting on the pavement. His clothes were also old and brown, but the colour had faded much more on his rags than on the Aussie's clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'day, M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And to you too, Mundy. Glad to see you remember my name." The dirty beggar answered, his head still low and his voice as fragile as ten years before. He hadn't quitted smoking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, you seem to remember mine too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound surprised." The man sat on the floor calmly said, still looking at Mundy's boots as if he was talking to them more than to the man himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been 10 years. You could have forgotten." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I can't. We are too similar for me to forget." The beggar stood up and his ragged coat flowed after him. "Follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through some alleys and Mundy noticed how intrigued the million eyes now looked. Who was that man under the hat following M? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still have yer business I see?" Mundy asked the man who was a few centimetres taller than himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I see you have come back to yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sort of." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your presence here tells me that you have. There is no doubt about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They passed a few streets until M went in an alley, Mundy on his heels. The alley was very large such that people were lining up left and right against the walls. Most of them nodded and greeted M as both him and Mundy passed, and those people were dressed in a similar fashion as M's. Beggars too, no doubt. In the middle there was an additional long queue. Both M and Mundy walked up along it until they arrived at a table. A few people were serving what Mundy guessed was some soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"These are all the people that the city throws away. Rejects they call them. They don't fit, you see. This one is a drug addict, that one lost his job, that one was crawling in debt… Instead of helping them out, the city pushed them into misery head first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't remember that you were feeding people. And I don't remember there were that many."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Time has passed, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looks like it, yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men arrived at a dead end. M kicked the lamp post and it switched on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you want to know?" He asked as both took a seat on the crates there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're willin' to help me?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I be?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been ten years and I've left the business without saying anything to anyone. You might have thought I was dead. You also might not want to work with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have thought you were indeed dead, caught by the last poachers you were after, but I knew otherwise. And why wouldn't I want to work with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not like I'm payin' you or anything to help me and I disappeared without even letting you know. Not very professional."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it's true. But you're doing a job only you can do and you're doing it in the best way. I can't come between you and your mission."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew you were not working anymore." M answered. "You see, as much as your campervan is your dwelling, mine is the streets. I have eyes and ears everywhere. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you know why I decided to stop workin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have my doubts and suspicions. But I won't burden you with them. In the end, and even if I'm surprised, I am glad to see you back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled faintly. He was happy to be back too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what you want to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Antonio Sanchez. He's a waiter at the Queen Victoria, I need to know more about him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. The name does not ring a bell but I will see what I can find. Why do you ask?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's robbed some alligators off a rich bloke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You came back for some rich man's crocodiles?" M asked and Mundy didn't know if there was disdain in his voice. He raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't take it badly, I am just curious. As you said, you went away and tried to hide for ten years. Today, you come out of your hiding, with clothes that almost look older than mine, and you enquire about the whereabouts of a man who stole alligators as if those ten years did not exist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I came back for the 'gators. They're the last of their kind. But anyway, I'll go back to town. Got stuff to do. Y'know where to find me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. And you know how to spot my boys still?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless it's changed, green soles, isn't it?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled and nodded. He extended his hand to his old partner now coming back to the business. The Aussie shook it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, before you go, Mundy, you should know this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Queen Victoria seems to be attracting an awful lot of attention as of late. Tread carefully." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie frowned for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kind of attention that could bring trouble to you. Or stop your career, for good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happenin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even I am not sure. But more and more rich people are pouring to town. Rich people who didn't get their money by playing it fair. But those aren't the most dangerous. Keep your eyes open and your guards up, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's eyes went to the floor and he frowned further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you tryin' to say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall beggar headed out of the dead end and left the hunter alone without adding a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ's sake…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy jumped off the crate and walked out into the streets. He made his way back to his van with his hands in his pockets, his eyes locked on the pavement which rolled below his feet. No, M knew more than what he said, that was sure. But what he meant and the serious tone with which he did say it stuck in the Aussie's mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped in his van and drove off. He needed somewhere calm to think. He grabbed a sandwich and let the van guide him. She led him all the way back to the lake. When he arrived, he kicked his boots away and walked barefoot on the grass up until the calm water hugged his feet rhythmically, lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the water come and go, the cold and wet sensation invading his toes and the space between them. He stared emptily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy knew that he could trust M but something was tickling him on the inside. If M knew why he had left, what was he thinking of him and his return?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Good morning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are closed, Sir - actually, how did you even get in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman had entered the Queen Victoria first thing in the morning and was standing in front of a waiter in uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The door was open." He simply answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could have sworn I had it shut…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. Picking locks is not a skill one forgets easily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, are you looking to hire?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, Sir, I'm afraid we are not looking for more waiters or more people in the kitchen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what about there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pointed at the wide stage at the back of the dining area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What instruments do you play?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one you are using when you talk to me. I am a singer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, let me get my manager…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and the young man disappeared. He heard loud voices, actually non, it was one loud voice. At first it was unclear and he only heard the end of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charles, disappoint us one more time and you're out! The last thing I need is people coming in and out of my restaurant as if it was a brothel! Now, where is that man?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause before the door through which the young waiter had disappeared blasted open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good day to you, Sir." Lucien said, not impressed by the roars he heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell're you to think you can sing in my establishment?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien liked the man already. He had the full set of the rich man who got richer through a family business. He was only a few inches taller than the Frenchman but one could fit at least 3 Luciens in his clothes… His skin was paler than the Frenchman's and had turned red under his fit of anger. Lucien nonetheless remained calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I am what you need to be able to stop shouting at your employees as if they were cows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a glance at the poor waiter behind his employer and the young man gave him all his support with his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"What?! How dare you?! What do you know about running a restaurant?! My</span> <span>business, my rules!"</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was barking and his plump cheeks rebounded as if they were made of cream. A bulldog, that's what he reminded Lucien of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, but don't you want to see more people pouring in day after day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you think you can achieve that? Hahahaa!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he burst into laughter, Lucien's eyes flashed maliciously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not only do I think I can, but I will, Frank." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plump man's laughter cut short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know my name?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like to know who I will work with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arrogant. And what's yer accent? Italian?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"French." Lucien corrected. "But I can sing in Italian too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what makes you think that you can sing here, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have sung in better places than this wannabe elite restaurant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien disdainfully said as he opened the button of his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And in none of them have I ever witnessed the manager raise his voice on his employees. That just confirms my suspicions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank watched, his jaw dropping. He didn't see it but most of the staff had exited the kitchen and backstage and were watching the whole scene. Lucien sat down at the nearest table. He took his cigarette case out of his breast pocket and lit one before resuming his speech.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The reason for the failure of this establishment is none other than its head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank squinted his little eager eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bluff, you know nothing and you're not even a singer. Also, my restaurant is about to do much</span>
  <em>
    <span>, much</span>
  </em>
  <span> better even without you. But anyway, I don't believe you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want confirmation of what I said? Fair enough, let us do that, shall we? Someone bring me a telephone. I will call a friend and you will be settled. Now, to make sure that who I will call is truly who I claim it is, I won't give you his direct number. Non, Frank, you will call the lowest secretary of the entire hierarchy tree and work your way up until you have him at the other end, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Agreed?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's yer friend, Frenchie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sucked on his cigarette before blowing a cloud of smoke in front of him. Frank could only see his fair eyes pierce through the menthol fog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man who runs the most sought after restaurant of all Paris, of course. That same place that welcomes celebrities, singers, actors, politicians, local and international leaders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pffff, as if…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have personally seen in the flesh more kings and presidents that you have seen on television." Lucien added. "Take it as a bet. If I am bluffing and saying nonsense, I will leave and not come back to trouble you ever again. But if it turns out that I really am close friends with the man who feeds the European and international elite in Paris, then you hire me under my conditions. What do you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank frowned harder, trying to impress the thin Frenchman smoking nonchalantly in front of him, to no avail. Lucien's smirk remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If kings, queens and leaders of all sorts came to listen to me sing, sometimes even offered me a discussion with them, can you only understand the asset that I would be for your establishment…?" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hold on, why do you want to work here? If what you're saying is true, then why come in this </span>
  <em>
    <span>'wanna be elite restaurant'?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had to think fast to find an answer to that. Lucky for him, decades of being a spy were hard to forget and so the lies came to his lips very naturally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you just said it." He answered. "You are expecting this establishment to do better. Allow me to help in that matter and also make my name in this continent." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're in for the fame, eh?" Frank asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> I already have. Pay attention, Frank," Lucien teased just to make him pay for the way he treated his employees. "I have sung for your Queen a few times, you know? The one with her face on your money?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, bring me a phone, I'll call that restaurant in Paris myself!" Frank concluded to cut Lucien's mocking and a waiter brought a phone to him. "What's it called?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Conquérant."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The Conqueror.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few beeps, Frank was in contact with an operator. "Can I get the fanciest, most expensive restaurant of Paris on the line please? Can you confirm it's called 'Le.. uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Conquayren'?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yeah, Paris in France, where else?! Yeah, I'll hold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes at how Frank butchered the name of the restaurant. He was now used to his </span>
  <em>
    <span>impressive</span>
  </em>
  <span> politeness. After a minute or so, someone answered the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, hello, am I at that fancy restaurant in Paris? Yeah? I'm calling from Australia, see, I've got a man in front of me who claims he sang for you and made you earn fortunes; just running a background check on the bloke." Frank turned to Lucien.  "Your name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lulu." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lulu?" He repeated, thinking it was all a prank now as the name sounded ridiculous. "Right, I'll pass him over." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the telephone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Allô? Oui. Oui, c'est moi, Lulu." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[</span>
  </em>
  <span>Hello? Yes. Yes, it's me, Lulu.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the conversation Frank didn't really understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'ai besoin que vous assuriez ce monsieur que je suis bien ce que je prétends être."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[I need you to convince the man that I am indeed what I claim to be.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded a few times. A few </span>
  <em>
    <span>"oui" </span>
  </em>
  <span>and "mh-hm" later, the phone passed from Lucien's hands to Frank's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, hello? Yeah, so, it is true?" Frank expected a no. But what he was told completely confirmed what the Frenchman had said. "Are you kiddin' me?! This bloke, in front of me, singing to kings and stuff…? He had dinner with who now?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked proudly and leaned back on his chair, his cigarette between his lips. He waited for Frank to finish the phone call and he hung up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" The Frenchman said. "When shall I meet the musicians?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank let his hand sink on his face, from his brow to his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here, Frenchie-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Said Frenchie corrected him. "If we are to work together, you will have to learn how to respect your collaborators."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Collaborators?!" Frank repeated. "I'm payin' you and you're working for </span>
  <em>
    <span>me!</span>
  </em>
  <span> How is that a collaboration? I'm your boss and that's that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk…." Lucien waved with his index finger, shaking his head. "Your job is to deal with the restaurant, mine, to organise shows. I hardly see where your input in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> work comes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the end of the month, the cheques."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can keep your filthy </span>
  <em>
    <span>chèques</span>
  </em>
  <span> to yourself. I don't need them. Now, that makes you my collaborator, non?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, are you sayin' you'd rather not me paying you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not do this for the money, Frank." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one hell of a weirdo…" Frank took a chair and sat opposite Lucien. "Say I hire y-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>collaborate</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you… What's the plan?" Frank asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You take care of your restaurant and leave the shows to me. I will handle everything: song choices, musicians, rehearsals, costumes. I ask of you one thing. Non, actually, two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You let me hire whoever I need and I need to have a look at your menu." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plump man's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hungry or something now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien ignored his comment, and Frank put a hand to his chin. Well, his first chin. Looking like a bulldog meant he had multiple ones…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's make a deal then." Frank started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am all ears." Lucien crushed his cigarette end in the ashtray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I get you on board for a month and I accept all your tantrums. No more, no less. If by the end of it things change, I'll keep you. Otherwise, you and your princess attitude can go back where you come from." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what d'you say?" Frank extended his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman thought fast. Making himself a name here in a month was impossible. Unless… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Agreed." Lucien shook his partner's hand. "Now," He stood up. "I shall get to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien made his way through the staff who had gathered around them and had watched the discussion like a tennis match.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone who works on or around the stage, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a shepherd with his sheep, they did. They ended up a minute later on stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen, you heard Frank. We need to get the show rolling hard and fast. We need this establishment to thrive!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked around and all he could see was tired eyes that did not have any hope or will to make the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Queen Victoria </span>
  </em>
  <span>any better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," Lucien changed his strategy. "My name is Lucien as you have heard, and I won't promise you glory with a snap of my fingers. The reputation I have, I built it with litres and litres of sweat, as well as endless hours of work. But gentlemen…" He turned to look at them all in the eyes, one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a phoenix from its ashes, we shall rise again!" He raised his hand and clenched his fist. "We have an open path and only success lies ahead! But to reach that end, I need you, you and you! Oui! I will need all of you to contribute! I need each of you to rehearse as if you were to play to your queen!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musicians were keenly listening and started to lean forward on their seats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now! We have enough musicians, creativity and experience to make this show better than what it's ever been before. Who is the conductor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me, Sir." A man about a decade older than Lucien raised his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will ask you all to give me a sample of what you usually do. Come on!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musicians took their places. The conductor stood in front of them and motioned them to start. Lucien took a seat and listened carefully. He lit up a cigarette and frowned. A waiter happened to pass by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you bring me the menu please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later, Lucien was reading carefully, raising his eyes to the musicians and his ears still pricked up to their efforts. Indeed, the Queen Victoria served exquisite food if one was to believe their menu… But, as Lucien raised his eyes, he saw a group of musicians who played mechanically. There was no passion, no will, no savouring the music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it." Lucien rose to his feet. "Stop this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conductor signed and the musicians came to a stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is no music. This is what school boys produce when they are being forced to sing in front of their classmates. We need to change things, drastically."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you propose?" The conductor asked. "We've always played like this." He raised his hands and let them flop again against his thighs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is exactly the problem. And what kind of music is this? Elevator music? Music that no one ever cares about? Music that people hear but don't listen to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that's what Mr Jameson wants. He's always asked us to play to accompany the meal, not to compete with it." The conductor answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget about him! He is the one who made you all lose your passion for music!" Lucien shouted, pointing an accusative finger in direction of the door behind which Frank disappeared. “Close your eyes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group watched him curiously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, I don’t have all day!” Lucien insisted and they did as he said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I want to take you back to the day you all first played, when you picked up your instrument and the sounds that came out of you spoke out loud the words that your mouth couldn’t form! What did it feel like to express yourself with a means that doesn’t care about culture, race, age, gender? Music slashes through everything, your body, your ideas, your beliefs! And it comes straight through your heart, like the arrow of an experienced hunter. And you? You! Gentlemen! You are the hunters! The hunters of those feelings, of those emotions that the poet, the writer and the painter cannot form! Non! Only you have that power! To create the waves of the air that spell the feelings that no language, no other form of art can!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musicians opened their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Now you take your instruments and you play like you mean it! You play as if it were your last chance, your last moment, as if all the efforts and sacrifices in your lives led to this special moment!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What should we play, Lucien?” The conductor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What do you feel like at the moment? What emotion do you want to convey?” Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conductor fell deep in thought for a moment and Lucien’s eyes scanned through the musicians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So? Tell me!” He turned to all of the musicians. "What do you want to play…? You, tell me." He asked a trumpet player. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, freedom I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, freedom, you?" Lucien turned to the drummer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good, you?" He asked a bassist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows twitched. His first reaction was surprise. Why? Because who would like to sing love? Love is the biggest empty promise that life makes. You grow up full of </span>
  <em>
    <span>"find your princess and live happily ever after" </span>
  </em>
  <span>only to be served </span>
  <em>
    <span>"find your queen and watch her slip from your very hands".</span>
  </em>
  <span> Non, love was everything but what Lucien would have sung. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love?" He repeated, his lips almost hurting as they uttered the word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, love." The bassist insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at all the other musicians and saw so much expectations in their eyes that he couldn't afford to refuse. He couldn't! After the moderately inspirational speech he gave, he couldn't afford to extinguish that flame and lose their trust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. We shall play such a piece. Your job is to find and agree on a song. I give you a few days to rehearse it and make it yours. I don't want to sing on any odd cover, non! You all will have to make this piece </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours</span>
  </em>
  <span>, make it resonate inside of you. Once this is done, I shall come in and we shall rehearse with my voice. Do we have a deal, gentlemen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then get to it!" Lucien concluded before turning his back and exiting the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his way out, his eye caught the shadow of Frank in the corridor. He had been watching and listening, lurking. Lucien did not mind at all. On the contrary, if the plump man did learn a thing or two on how to manage a team, it wouldn't hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman walked back to his car and slid in. He waited to be out of sight from the restaurant and looked in his rear view mirror. He smiled. Being hired proved a bit chaotic, but fairly easy. Now, he had to pay a friend a visit to make sure he would hold his part of the bargain with Frank: make more and more people pour in the Queen Victoria.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>After his meeting with Maurice, Mundy was left confused. He knew there was more to know. If Maurice was under the impression that something was happening, then surely it did. And what did he mean with possibly dangerous? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thing is, if Maurice said he didn't exactly know himself, then there was no way Mundy could. The best thing would probably be to give it all a bit more time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's exactly what Mundy did. He had spent the past few days not doing much apart from being patient. He had phoned Phil from the import/export company and Matt from the animal reserve again but they still hadn't had any news on their side of things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you heard me, M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyelids fluttered as he landed back from his daydream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello…?" Eddy was waving before his empty eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had driven to his friend’s hunting equipment shop. He naturally was sitting on the stool next to the counter, as he used to a decade ago. Mundy didn’t think much of it, but Eddy noticed how his legs had led him to his former place, as if ten years hadn’t passed at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah sorry, I was just… Uh… thinking." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I could see that!" Eddy chuckled. "I don't know where you went in your head but it was bloody far!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, mate, you were saying?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was asking you how you were doing, and if you'd made any progress on Johnson's alligators."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes and no. I did talk to a few people here and there, that's the good part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the bad one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No bloody clue where the 'gators are." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well…" Eddy shrugged. "I'm sure it'll solve itself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am giving it a bit of time, hoping that some news will drop but I haven't heard back from anyone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long has it been?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost a week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a lot?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a bit, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" Eddy removed his cap off his head and scratched his hair. "Is there anything you could do that you didn't…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and pondered for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean, you might as well as you're not doing anything else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's brow furrowed further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you're right." He took his hat off the counter and exited Eddy's hunting equipment shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy needed to walk. That, or drive. But his legs were now taking control so he slid his hands in his pockets and let his feet guide him. The streets of his city rolled before his eyes like the reel of a movie he knew all the lines of by heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something that Maurice said that got stuck in his head and his mind couldn't help but turn round and around to come back to it. In all those years, it was the first time that Maurice had warned Mundy about any kind of danger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even on his last job, Maurice hadn't said anything and it had cost Mundy a lot, to say it lightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie kicked a rock on the ground and continued walking, his train of thought gliding on the rails of his impatience. When he raised his head again and connected with reality, he got an idea. He spun on his heels and headed back to the one man who knew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maurice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy’s heels stopped in a dead end and his voice bounced on the walls back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mundy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From the shadow, a silhouette emerged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How can I help?” The beggar asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can you tell me more?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“About what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, mate, I’ve never ever heard you ask me to watch out for anything. In all these years, even last time I was working.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have only partial information.” was his answer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go on. A bit is better than nothing.” Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In this case, follow me. We need to go somewhere else. The walls have ears.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and followed Maurice out of the cul-de-sac. They walked through the dirty streets of the poorest neighbourhood. Mundy’s eyes lingered left and right. It seemed like a million eyes were on him, following him without moving, without breathing. It intimidated him a bit, he felt like he was put on the spot. But then he just remembered that indeed, Maurice had a lot more people coming to him, working with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Maurice?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“These people you feed and help out…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What about them?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you ask anything from them in exchange?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What could I ask? They have no money.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We both know you don’t care about money.” Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is true. My trade is not in money.” Maurice started. “But to answer your question, no, I don’t ask anything from them. We work our best to get those poor people who didn’t choose this life out of mine.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that my job is done when the number of people I feed goes down, even if it's just one person. One person less to feed doesn’t make much of a difference to us, but to that one person, to get back into life the way they see it, to not come back in these dirty streets, to not </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> anymore, to not </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to not feel like a burden anymore… In a way, to reclaim their life as their own, and not one where some superior power condemned them to be and feel like less of a human being, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> is what I ask of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy listened carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some of them I do employ and pay." Maurice continued. "And they work for me benevolently, I never looked to hire anyone. They just offered to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They offered, but you pay them?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those people do the work that our leaders should, of course I pay them. I pay them before I pay myself, and I don't pay them enough. Those are the people you see waking up early in the morning to prepare the food to help those poor souls, after school they help the kids with their homework. I have a few contacts here and there to find them the odd job but nothing very solid, especially for those with high qualifications…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People don't seem unhappy about it though." Mundy added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Billy!" Maurice called and one of the children playing ball in the street came at him running. "Come follow us, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy saw his friend walk to a house and open the door. It was one of those abandoned homes in the poorest district. The wallpaper on the walls was falling in long strips, revealing the dust and washed out paint underneath. The floor was tiled although it had gathered dust there too. Maurice went to what used to be the bedroom, judging by the wooden ruin that looked like a bed frame. Mundy followed him and saw his friend move a carpet from the floor. It revealed a secret door that Maurice bent down to open with the key he was carrying around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped. In all those years, he had no idea Maurice had a hideout…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took the ladder down and when they hit the ground, surrounded by the dark, Maurice raised his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can close it now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as Billy shut the door above their heads, the last ray of light disappeared, leaving Mundy confused about his surroundings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Click.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice flipped a switch and Mundy's jaw dropped again. He had expected a corridor, a room and a few chairs. No… It turned out that they were in what looked like one out of a lot of galleries. Mundy looked down and could see lower levels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are we…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes scanned the metallic bridges, stairs and the like, connecting the tunnels. It was all very well, considering they were underground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome to my headquarters."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you have that before as well…?" Mundy asked as he followed Maurice down some stairs and through a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, yes, but we expanded our network considerably. You see, these people I help, they usually like to do something to pay me back. That's how I bought the house we have been through, and managed to organise these abandoned tunnels into a fully functional and extremely efficient way of communication."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One man that I helped was an electrician. He worked for months dealing with the electricals here with his team. The house? Another bloke was an estate agent. As soon as he found a job, he asked me what house I would like to have. I chose this abandoned one. There were other people involved, but those are a few examples. Ah, we are finally here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice and Mundy had been through countless doors and as many corridors. Had the Aussie been asked to find his way back, he wouldn't have found it…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a spacious room with a few people busy here and there. There was a table in the middle with a few chairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a seat and Maurice sat opposite him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here is what I know. Peter, come and write it down, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the busy people came with a notepad and a pen. He sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People with big money are coming here, in Oz. People who sometimes had to travel from the other end of the globe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People who didn't get their money through honest work. They deal, traffick, exchange, trade and enslave. For some of them, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>kill."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice paused for the word to hit Mundy, and it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They all frequent the restaurant where this one employee you are after works. The Queen Victoria."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Maurice, I need to get there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! If you don't have any information on Antonio Sanchez, I'll find him myself." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you will not do that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you do not understand the seriousness of all this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then stop bein' all mysterious and tell me! What is happenin' there for me to be scared?!" Mundy insisted and his friend sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is one man, more dangerous than the rest. He enjoys his dinners there. Do not get close to him." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he doesn't have my crocs, then I'll leave him be. I won't risk my skin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You already did." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Antonio Sanchez is only a waiter." Maurice answered. "He no doubt was amongst those who stole your alligators. But the man behind it is the one I am talking about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you know all that and you didn't tell me?!" Mundy exclaimed, furious. He had never thought his friend would hold back any information from him, he never had.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I came to learn that he was working for that particular man, I used all my means to check, double check and triple check."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's anger faded when, for the first time, he saw Maurice genuinely concerned. His brow was furrowed intensely and his bushy eyebrows hid his eyes almost completely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, that man is the most dangerous man you would ever meet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not only does he own a fortune, but he walked on an ever-growing pile of corpses to get where he is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's heart sank as he started sharing Maurice's fear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That man has no doubt sent orders to kill more people than the Australian army for the past decade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put a hand on the table, a visible look of disbelief painted on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Duchemin</span>
  </em>
  <span> is no little poacher. His killstreak counts men, women and even children."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?" Mundy leaned back as if the words had slapped him across the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He finances militias across the world, making sure his interests are always safe. In Africa, he even hires children soldiers, sends them to kill and get killed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is he doing with the crocs then? He doesn't sound like he needs them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, he has his hands on them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't know?" Mundy insisted and Maurice sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A long silence followed. Maurice had lowered his eyes to the table but Mundy was intensely staring at him, frowning. If he had lied once, Maurice could lie a second time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry, Mundy. My point was obviously not to lie to you by omission, but to protect you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need your protection."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do. You are walking around as armed as little Billy you've seen earlier and you want to meet one of the most dangerous human beings on the planet." Maurice raised his eyes to Mundy's. "Get Eddy to find some equipment for you if you want to continue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean 'if I want to continue'...? You think I'll quit? Those alligators are the last of their species!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I respect your determination, Mundy, but this man is after more than just crocodiles and he is very willing and able to kill to get what he needs. It wouldn't be the first time and it certainly won't be the last." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice, do you have any idea what it means…? For God's sake, they're the bloody last ones!" Mundy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, I respect your trade and your ambition but I don't think you will be able to fulfill your task this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for a while. Both men were in a staring contest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not asking for your opinion, Maurice. I just need info."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, that man will not only end your career, but also your life!" Maurice exclaimed, raising his arms to the sky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So be it! I have nothing left to lose!" Mundy answered in a heartbeat. He pushed his chair back violently as he stood up. "I have nothing, absolutely nothing that ties me to this Earth!" Mundy banged the table with his clenched fist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you know what? Same for these bloody alligators! Now, you do your job and give me the information I need, and you let me take care of the rest!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice looked down and sighed. He was tired of the argument. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope next time we meet won't be at your funeral." The beggar said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice raised his eyes to Mundy who adjusted his chair in front of the table again and sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have to come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggar's jaw dropped. So when Mundy said that he didn't have anything left to lose, he was not exaggerating. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>done with everything, huh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want from me, then?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get me inside that posh restaurant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You know that you can't get a place there even if you book months in advance, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I need is one dinner, one night." Mundy said, raising an index finger. "Just one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice put a hand on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even if I could get you inside, they would spot you like an elephant in a porcelain shop."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll dress up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> talking about the clothes." Maurice explained. "They know their clients' faces. A new one would draw their attention to you instantly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to go there and have a look around, listen to them and see if I can't get anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a few more days." Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have a few more days. I don't even know if they're alive or dead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, a few more days and I'll give you a location."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I've given you more time on this than I've ever done before. I can't. I need to save them while I still can. Tell me what I should do to get there and I'll do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know myself!" Maurice answered. He let his hand sink from his brow to his chin. He was tired of all that. He knew nothing good would come out of it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice, some news." A man interrupted them and gave the beggar a large piece of paper. It looked like a poster. "These appeared in the streets, as your friend asked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice raised his head to his colleague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you send the word where I asked you to?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they will be there. The guys put more tables and chairs for the occasion… I don't know how your friend did it, but he convinced the old man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never underestimate the charm of that man." Maurice answered. "Oh wait…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice looked at the poster in his hand, then at Mundy, then back at the poster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are all their tables booked?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not as of this morning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Book one at once!" Maurice said, raising his eyes to the Aussie who wasn't sure he was really talking to him. "This show starts in two days, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Maurice. What name should we give?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Emme." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Emme?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, like the letter. Mundy, you have a table at the Queen Victoria in two days for dinner. Prepare your best tuxedo and your best manners. This is your one and only chance to set foot in that place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hold on, what? I thought you couldn't get me there?" The Aussie asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, thanks to this new show…" Maurice spread the poster on the table. "You now can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked carefully. It was an advert for a new musical show at the Queen Victoria. The poster was blue and golden, like the uniforms that Mundy had seen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you have just heard, they increased their capacity for the occasion, which will allow you to slip in without raising too much suspicion." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Alright, I'll get prepared then." Mundy stood up and was about to head off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be extremely careful. What I said earlier still holds. You are getting close to one hell of a maniac." Maurice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll watch out for myself. Thanks for the info."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Peter, please show Mundy out." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had spent his morning so far working on his voice, accompanied by his piano in his suite. He got off of it and went to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, good morning Bastien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man was at the door, his arms full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, L. I have some suits for you, from your tailor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I wasn't expecting anything, thank you very much." Lucien let Bastien in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man put the suits in the spy's wardrobe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything you need while I'm here?" Bastian asked as he made his way back to the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, merci." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[No, thanks.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastian stayed at the door for a second while Lucien sat back at his piano. As he didn't hear the door shut, the Frenchman turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something is the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… It's just… I heard you before I knocked on your door and uh, you have a nice voice, L." Bastian blushed, his eyes going up and down between Lucien's face and the floor, timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. If you want to stay to listen, be my guest." Lucien offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… No, I have some work to do, Sir. But thanks very much." Bastian started to close the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastien?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped sharp and raised his eyes to the Frenchman. Lucien had left the piano and was walking to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hat and tie are straight." He started. "I see you are taking my advice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yes. I try my best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned on the doorframe and crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any ambitions? Professional ones, I mean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to… I'd like to work in the kitchens here, become a chef. I know it's a bit foolish… It's so complicated to be good in that field. But yes, ideally, get hired in a kitchen like they have here, in a prestigious hotel. That would be the dream."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm uh… I'm taking cooking classes when I'm not working and I'm actually working to pay for them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cook at home but uh, I live alone so there's no one else to give me feedback apart from myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can do that for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastian's eyes darted up to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course. If you want me to try something, just bring it to me. Leave a box at my door if I am away and you'll find it empty the next day. I will make sure to leave a note with my impressions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Wow… Thanks so much!" Bastian's face radiated with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, L?" His smile vanished for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask why you are being so kind with me?" Bastian asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old are you, Bastien?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Twenty-six." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. He was thoughtful for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you are working hard to get what you want. I would like to encourage that and help you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's very kind of you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me," Lucien bent his head on the side, looking at the young man's brown eyes. "Were you one of those children that Maurice is helping?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastian looked in the corridors to see if anyone could hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The entire floor is empty. You made sure of that for me." Lucien said, as if he had read his thoughts. "You may speak freely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Bastian blushed. "Yes, I was at the orphanage, like a lot of other kids. When I got into high school, I met Maurice. He helped me get out of a lot of trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem like the troublesome type." Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore, but back then, I was reckless. Maurice helped me through many years until one day we had a long chat and uh… He made me see it in front of me, vividly. I saw… I saw myself in a kitchen, cooking delicious dishes, not the food that I used to steal, not the cheap stuff, nah. I saw myself serve people, make them happy through that, and provide them with the kind of food that I could only dream of." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He found me a job as a waiter in a pub. I'd sometimes peek in the kitchen. It wasn't great food but… It got me dreaming harder. What if I could be that bloke cooking? Hah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastien." Lucien finally spoke and the young man stopped fidgeting with his white gloved fingers. "Whatever you choose to become in your life, don't let anyone take away the dreams you have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien managed to lock his eyes on the Frenchman. He wasn't sure he was fully grasping what Lucien meant. He frowned slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on to your dreams as you would to your very life. Work hard for them. Struggle for them, get mad for them, lose your mind for them, cry for them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'll try my best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Lucien carded his hair back with one hand. "You will realise when you grow old that we are deeply narrative creatures. We like to tell the story of our lives as a story indeed, a rational, logical series of events, one engendering the next."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is your story like that?" Bastian risked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's answer was a smile that the young man mistook for sweetness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastian smiled and lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, have a good day, L." He nodded and put his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastian turned on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wait!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had started closing the door. He opened it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We received this for you, I forgot it because it was so small…" Bastian took a brown envelope out of his pocket and handed it to the Frenchman. "Sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem." Lucien took it in his hand. "Thank you very much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man nodded and took the lift back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell…?!" He exclaimed as he found a tip in his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back in the Frenchman's suite, Lucien was half surprised, half curious, with a pinch of confused. He hadn't expected any packages, any letters and even fewer suits from Richard…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat on the piano and opened the envelope. There was a key inside. It didn't look like a house or locker key, non, it resembled a car key. But he still had his Panthera keys… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone rang in his living room. He got off the piano and took it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allô?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>C'est Francis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It's Francis.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Lucien smiled as he could see the image of his engineer friend from back in the ministry in France. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Que me vaut le plaisir?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What do I owe the pleasure to?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>On m'a dit que vous aviez reçu ma lettre?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I was told you received my letter?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est la clé du véhicule que vous m'avez demandé."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It is the key for the vehicle you had asked from me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien remembered indeed. As he had been tired of always asking reception for his car, he had told Francis that he would need something more discreet, something he could leave on a parking lot safely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je l'ai fait livrer, elle devrait être sur le parking de votre hôtel."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I had it delivered to you, she should be on the parking lot of your hotel.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[She?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est une moto."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It's a motorcycle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Lucien let his surprise escape his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"La clé paraît étrange pour une moto."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The key seems strange for a motorcycle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stared at it in his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est normal, ça n'est pas la clé de la moto."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It's normal, it is not the key for the motorcycle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vous pouvez peler l'emballage, c'est une clé en chocolat." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Francis chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>You can peel the aluminium wrapping off of it, it's a chocolate key.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quoi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"La moto se déverrouille avec vos empreintes digitales."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The motorcycle gets unlocked with your fingerprints.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien was impressed. He peeled the wrapping off the key and bit into it. "Hm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chocolat noir…? Merci beaucoup en tout cas."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hm… Dark chocolate…? Thank you very much for everything.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Avec plaisir! Sur ce, je vous laisse, j'ai du travail qui m'attend." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My pleasure! And with that, I shall leave you, I have a lot of work waiting for me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mais bien sûr." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien answered. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci encore et à bientôt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[But of course. Thank you very much and see you soon.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hung up the telephone and finished eating the chocolate. Ah, he had almost forgotten about the jovial and funny side of Francis. He had always been one with an incredibly strong sense of humour despite being able to be the most reliable of Lucien's contacts through the years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman looked at the time. It would soon be time for the last rehearsal before the show. He prepared his suit for the evening, put it in a suitcase along with the shoes and accessories he will need. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tapped his pockets. Cigarette case? Keys? Gloves? Oui, everything was there and so he left, putting a hat on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the parking lot and smirked. The motorcycle was indeed there, waiting for him with a sealed crate on it. Lucien looked at the padlock on it and smiled. That was another habit Francis had developed. Lucien didn't know if it was only for him or if he did that to all the agents but he found it touching, in a bittersweet way, after ten years, Francis was still the same. He would send him equipment in sealed crates without the key. But both of them knew that if a padlock could stop any common mortal, it was a piece of cake for Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman put a hand in his inner pocket on his jacket and he got his cigarette case. He flipped it open elegantly and retrieved the pins concealed behind the menthols. Le padlock yielded easily and Lucien opened the crate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Très joli, ça…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Oh… Very good…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the helmet from the crate and observed it keenly. It was black with dark red reflections, just like the motorcycle itself. The shape of it was very elegant too. Lucien slid his head in and felt the cushioned walls of the helmet shrink slightly to meet his skull in a tight yet comfortable fashion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Francis outdid himself on that one! Lucien will have to compliment him on both the elegant design and the comfort of it. He put the suitcase behind him, secured it and hopped on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Voyons voir…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Let us see…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed his gloves and put his fingers on the handlebars. The engine purred below him and the motorcycle vibrated gently. The Frenchman smiled and in a roar, he left the parking lot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Queen Victoria --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, are we clear on the order of the pieces, gentlemen?" Lucien asked his colleagues behind the thick red curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Lucien!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go and dress up, you're the last one still not in your suit…!" One of the musicians suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. But I need to make sure everything is absolutely clear." Lucien insisted. "And in any case, I have time. I only come on stage for the last piece." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, we rehearsed together all week and all of us worked very hard for this." The conductor said. "Besides, look here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened a thin slit between the curtains and invited Lucien to take a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The posters across the city worked wonders. I have never seen the room </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>full in years, maybe even a decade…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien indeed realised that the dining area was full of people, there wasn't a table that wasn't occupied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They even put extra tables and chairs…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eye scanned the room quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. We still need to impress, Andy." He said to the conductor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we will. You gave us a direction again and you freed us from Frank. Nothing will stop us now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Andy smiled. His mind was set and the shine in his eyes told Lucien that indeed, their first show would set the orchestra on a new course. Things will be different now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Lucien said. "I shall leave you and get a change." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you for your song." Andy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the musicians were on their seats and looked up at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now is our time to shine, play as if it was your last chance to touch your instruments, as if the notes you will hit tonight will possess you and haunt you for the rest of your days! Play like desperate men, but not resourceless ones, non, you are desperate for your notes to hit each and every last person in the audience like a slap across the face, shake their bones, send shivers across their bodies, wreck their insides and make the waves that you produce resonate across them inside and out!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The curtains started rolling to open and Lucien disappeared backstage. He went to his dressing room and locked himself in. There was a clothes rail, mirrors on the wall with lightbulbs all around them, some make up, a sofa and some cupboards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien changed his dark red suit for the black one that Richard had especially designed for his first concert. He put on the vest with white wavy patterns and the jacket and trousers. They had the same patterns but in black, just to be subtle enough. The Frenchman then sat down in front of the mirrors. He spent some time on his hair and made sure his bowtie was straight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heard the audience applaud from his dressing room. He smiled faintly. Lucien remembered the past rehearsals and how fast the whole group progressed. He went on with his preparations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at the makeup on the table. What should he start with to hide this old face? He looked at his reflection in the mirror and felt like a sorrowful clown. Life was all an act, all a show, wear your best smile and go out here to pretend everything is fine when nothing really is. The truth is that no amount of makeup could hide the wrinkles, the bruises and the scars, the canals dug by the infinite stream of tears he had shed in his life. No foundation could put colours back on his pale face, no blush powder would ever manage to make his cheeks pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a minute more looking at his reflection, standing up. He saw an old man, tired of his life, on his last mission. Oui, this would be the true last one, the one to close his story before going back to France and… well… watching the days roll until there are no more left for him. Or maybe he wouldn't get out of that mission and go back to France…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and heard the audience applaud again. That was it, that was his moment to step on the stage. He headed there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen, here is the man you have all been waiting for…" Andy, the conductor, was talking in Lucien's microphone. "After a brilliant career in the heart of France where he sang for kings and queens, legends of the movies and famous celebrities known worldwide, here he is… Lulu!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stepped on the stage under the applause of an eager and curious audience. He walked to his microphone and bowed elegantly before nodding to Andy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The flutes and violins started, as well as the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{To the reader: this song is "Windmills of your mind" by Michel Legrand}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien let the waves of the flutes and the strings of the violins carry him. His lips parted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Round,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a circle in a spiral, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a wheel within a wheel,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never ending or beginning,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In an ever spinning reel…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sang very softly at first. The Windmills of your Mind is a song that is strong in the poetry of the lyrics. Thus Lucien dropped his guard slightly, to let the lyrics enchant him. He closed his eyes and for a fleeting moment, he was free… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like a snowball down a mountain</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or a carnival ballon</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or a carousel that's turning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Running rings around the moon," </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was free from </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude </span>
  </em>
  <span>because </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Musique</span>
  </em>
  <span> was here to tear him out of her arms. She wrapped hers around him and he felt warm, oh so warm. He felt as if he was this young boy with big blue eyes again, his mother's arms keeping him safe from… From what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From life itself, from her empty promises, from her false hopes and her lies, from her hits, her blows and her kicks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like a clock whose hands are sweeping,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Past the minutes of its face,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And the world is like an apple,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Whirling silently in space,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, that represented very well what Lucien felt. He felt insignificant, a piece of dust on a rock spinning in space, waiting to be swept away when his time would come. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like the circles that you find,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the windmills of your mind."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But first, he had to complete this mission. He had to find his target. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Duchemin.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He would find him and at the very least, </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture him.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oui, even if it was the last thing he would do, even if France got to know how inhumane he had been with his target and throw him in jail for the rest of his days. Oui, he would do it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gladly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his eyes as he continued singing. His voice knew what it had to do, he had worked hard on it. It was mastered and disciplined. Thus he could focus on his eyes rather than his vocal chords. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He observed his audience, which he could barely see, but like a panther, his keen eyes worked better in the dimness anyway. He didn't know any of those faces but still tried to record their features, carve them into his brain. Anyone of them could be the key to get closer to Duchemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the clients were looking up at him, couples of rich people, larger tables with business partners, colleagues or equally wealthy friends. Very few tables were occupied by single people. Lucien looked at those souls who might share their life with their own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, unless his was cheating on him with all of those lonely people too…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you knew that it was over,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were you suddenly aware,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That the autumn leaves were turning,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the colour of her hair"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, in that particular instant, Lucien wished he had someone he could mean his words to, someone he could address this poem to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He let the orchestra conclude the song and the audience applaud. People were visibly more than satisfied with his vocal performance. But he himself? Not that much. It wasn't bad, non, but it wasn't remarkably good either, even though he had given everything he had in him to make it all sound as best as he could. Lucien would have to congratulate the orchestra, they accompanied and carried his words masterfully. He smiled courteously and bowed to the audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, ladies and gentlemen." He bowed again and turned to applaud the orchestra before the thick red curtains rolled shut in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was absolutely fantastic, Lucien! Breathtaking!" Andy shook his hand enthusiastically. "I think we can all agree that we haven't felt what we did today in years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Lucien that was great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awesome work, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled to his colleagues. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you all very much for your hard work, for your patience and the sweat of your brow, really. My performance would be nothing without yours." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the Frenchman was in his dressing room, resting and drinking some water when a knock interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recognised Frank's </span>
  <em>
    <span>lovely</span>
  </em>
  <span> voice and opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Frank."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was one hell of a show, Lulu! I start to understand where your reputation comes from! Also, you mind following me? Some of our most faithful customers would like to have a chat with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman left his dressing room with a last glance at the man in the mirror, the slim one, wearing the black suit with the elegant wavy patterns, and with the piercing light blue eyes. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, M!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy. Oh, sorry, is it your lunch break?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had opened the door to the hunting shop only to find his friend devouring a sandwich on the counter, a slice of tomato peeking out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-mmh, yeah, it's alright though, pal.  C'mere and sit down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled "his" stool and sat opposite his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's up? Got any news about Johnson's stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a lead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy's eyes shone in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh man! Did you come to me 'cause you need a rifle?" Eddy dropped his sandwich on the counter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got exactly what you need? Look, I received those brand news models, they're super good-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small man grabbed one of the rifles behind him and showed it to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, they got this new system where basically-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy!" Mundy's voice got louder to interrupt his friend. It startled him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I wouldn't touch a rifle again and I intend to keep that promise. Get it out of my sight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No harm in just looking…?" Eddy pushed the end of his sandwich away and laid the rifle on the counter. "Now, as I was sayin' - oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he put the rifle on the counter, Mundy got off his stool and took a few steps back as if the gun was radiating death itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it away." Mundy calmly asked, but Eddy saw him gritting his teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-Alright…" And he did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a lead but it doesn't mean that I need a gun. No one ever needs a gun. No one, and especially not me." Mundy said, still a few feet away from the counter. He took a deep breath to calm his nerves and got close to the counter again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's your lead then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure exactly but I don't need that filth." Mundy nodded at the row of rifles behind his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. What's the plan then?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kill time until dinner time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy watched as his friend fell deep in thought again, his gaze was empty. The little man knew what he had to do in that case and that was to ignore Mundy and get back to his normal life. He grabbed the end of his sandwich and turned the radio on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to the shopkeeper, Mundy was trying to plan the evening. He would need some clothes, a shave, and nicer hair no doubt. He looked at the nearest display case and saw his reflection. His messy stumble and slightly long hair wouldn't do. But he didn't want to go to a barber. He didn't have the strength to go and interact with yet another human being. Mundy had already been back for a few weeks and he had depleted his social energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would shave on his own and tie his hair in a ponytail. That would do. For his clothes, he had an old suit somewhere in his van. It was black, but it would do. Black was classy, right? Good, he had a plan now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" He got up and collected his hat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good luck, but I know you won't need it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." Mundy left and found his van again. He slipped in and fastened his seatbelt. A good nap somewhere calm would be nice, to charge his batteries and be efficient in the evening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She drove, the van, and he enjoyed the low purrs of the engine, the vibrations and the sound. He switched gears and was now out of town on a strip of asphalt that split the desert. Her constant rumble lulled him and he rolled the window down. He rested his elbow on the door and tilted his head in the hollow of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a long drive on a lonely road, she parked in front of the lake. Mundy hopped off and took a minute to take in the view and stretch, smell some fresh air too. He removed his boots and socks and walked to the shore barefoot. He let the cold water hug his feet and the coolness slapped some life into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the water lazily hugging his toes before withdrawing slowly, and coming back with the next gentle wave. Mundy had time to kill so he took his time and enjoyed the wet and cool sensation. He pulled his trousers legs up and took a step more. Now the water was at the level of his ankles. Ah, he needed a chair… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the back of the van and grabbed his foldable chair, placed it on the shore of the lake and sat down under the sun, the water coming and going to his feet. Mundy relaxed, leaned back on his chair and pulled his hat to cover his eyes from the very bright sun. The heat on his body and the rhythmic embrace of the water at his feet was like a lullaby to a baby and he fell asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy woke up hours later, rested and warm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, gotta get ready for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bathed in the lake and went to the back of his van, a towel around his waist. He then took his razor and everything he needed to make his face look decent again. He went back to the lake and sat on his chair, before starting shaving. The surface of the water acted like his mirror. He stared at a face that he thought hadn't changed in a decade. But of course it did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cut himself. Mundy ignored it and finished shaving. When he was done, he went back to his van. He opened the cupboard that contained his clothes and pushed the polo shirts aside. There was one </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> hung there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here it is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black suit. His only suit. It hadn't been touched in ten years. White shirt, black jacket, black trousers. No vest though, he couldn't stand it. Vests were always too tight, they suffocated him. The bowtie was efficient enough on its own to do that…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's fingers hovered to the suit. They were trembling. Last time he had put this suit on… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took it off the cupboard and put it on as fast as he could, to not let his mind think about it all too much. He then rummaged through his drawers to find something to tie his hair with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, bugger…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy only found some elastic bands or bits of fabrics. He used one of the elastic bands and added a black long piece of fabric like a ribbon, to cover the cheap rubber, before adding a touch of deodorant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he raised his head again, he saw his reflection on the window and barely recognised himself. His face was very…. </span>
  <em>
    <span>visible</span>
  </em>
  <span> now. There was no hair or hat to hide it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes darted left and right before he found his glasses and put them on again. Now he felt better, not as naked as before. After taking a glance at his watch, he hopped at the front of his van and drove to town. It was high time he got his dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- The Queen Victoria --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a lot of people…" Mundy mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" The Aussie landed back to reality. He had entered the restaurant and was looking left, right, up and down. Never had he set foot in a place that fancy before. His eyes took it all in and he pretended it was normal. The patrons dressed as if they were about to meet the Queen herself, the walls draped in dark blue, the massive chandeliers above his head and his own reflection on the tiled floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you book in advance, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The penguin-like waiter was addressing the hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes… Name's Emme."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter checked the lengthy register below his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, I see. Pray follow the young man here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy followed the other waiter and noticed he was wearing a dark blue and golden attire, just like the one his dear Antonio Sanchez did. But it wasn't him. The name embroidered on it wasn't the one he was looking for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you would be so kind as to take a seat here, Sir." The waiter pulled the chair for Mundy to sit. "Here is the menu, I shall be back shortly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie nodded and looked around him. Couples, business partners, friends,  all filthy rich people. And then there was this man with a pony tail and yellow tinted aviator glasses… He took the menu and glanced over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't afford much of what was there so he flipped the pages straight to the desserts. He would order the cheapest one and would take his longest to eat it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes wandered left and right. Any time he saw a waiter, he would squint to read the name on their jacket, but didn't see Sanchez. One of them stopped at his table and he ordered whatever that chocolate thing was that only cost one single eyeball...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and Gentlemen…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh what now…?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy thought, before the lights in the dining area turned down low and his attention was drawn naturally to the stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here is the man you have all been waiting for…" The conductor was talking in a microphone. "After a brilliant career in the heart of France where he sang for kings and queens, legends of the movies and famous celebrities known worldwide, here he is… Lulu!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A man in a black suit walked forward to the microphone on the stage. Mundy looked left and right. People seemed very eager to hear him. No wonder, the man had apparently sung for rich and famous people!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But that did mean that the attention of all the people around Mundy weren't on him. Perfect window to strike… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie had noticed the CCTV cameras. There were enough to spot the moves of the tiniest mouse. His eyes scanned the crowd intensely. The waiters came and went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's dessert landed in front of him and he nodded in thanks. He saw a leaflet slip to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you dropped that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Sir, it's for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at the small piece of paper. It was a… an advert? Mundy flipped it and on the back was a coupon. Half price on a dessert for the next show with that overly fancy French singer. Mundy slipped it in his pocket and looked at the plate in front of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had chosen a chocolate cake of some sort. God knew what it was but the smell made his mouth water instantly and his attention was drawn back to his plate. He took a spoonful of it and the sweet pastry melted on his tongue. Oh it was rich and the chocolate was dark and strong, powerful even. The chocolate powder that was sprinkled on top stuck to his palate and as his tongue wiped it away, he felt the exquisite bitterness of cocoa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, that's good…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes went back up to the orchestra. It was quite big in terms of the number of musicians. The brass section was complete, the woods too. Mundy's gaze stopped at the saxophones. He used to play it, the sax, and he loved it. Ah, but those were other days, days where he actually would make a bit of money out of it, playing in pubs and local festivals… Mundy sighed. Those events had happened in a whole other life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes got pulled back to the front of the scene, where the man with the elegant suit was singing. That bloke sure looked like a suit was comfortable to wear… His vest had white wavy patterns that shone but not too brightly. It must have been velvet or something. There were the same patterns on his trousers on the sides, but they were black on black, much more discreet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man knew what he was doing with his voice and the posters around town didn't lie… Mundy looked at him intensely. There he was, singing as if it was his last song, his brow furrowed at times, under the intensity of his words, and he would close his eyes. Other times, he would relax, his shoulders would sink, his eyes open slowly, revealing in between the long black eyelashes some very light blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, right there, right now, Mundy wished he had someone he could hold hands with, on the table. Someone who would slide his fingers through his own, keep him warm inside, make his chest shrink and burn and burst. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hm…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rubbed his eyes and took more of his dessert. He wished the singer could stop. Mundy's musical ear from his days with the sax taught him how to appreciate a voice and damn that man had a bloody good one! And the lyrics… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you knew that it was over</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Were you suddenly aware</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That the autumn leaves were turning</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To the colour of her hair…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shivered and his shoulders wiggled as he tensed on his seat. He had stopped listening to music for that exact reason, even the radio on the van. Since the events ten years ago, music hurt him. Melodies sliced him on the inside but words, lyrics…? They were absolute agony. Not only did they hurt him, they stayed carved in his memory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was one of the multiple curses Mundy was afflicted with. He was a professional killer with a sensitive soul. It was a curse but also necessary for him, for his work. Without empathy, he wouldn't want to save those animals. Without empathy, he wouldn't care for those alligators. And without empathy, he wouldn't have put back this black suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. It didn't suffocate him as much as it did last time he had put it on. No, it's true.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Round,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a circle in a spiral, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a wheel within a wheel,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Never ending or beginning,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In a ever spinning reel"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well said, mate, well said. Mundy thought that time had rolled exactly in that fashion for the past decade. Round and round. He raised his eyes and they met with the singer's. His hair betrayed his age and gave Mundy the impression he was a bit older than him. His temples and front tuft were more salt than pepper. There were a few lines on his slim face too. But for that, the Aussie was the same. The only difference was that it wasn't time who traced those lines on Mundy's face, but the Australian sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>As the images unwind,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like the circles that you find,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the windmills of your mind." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blinked and that's when it dawned on him. He had been resting his head on his hand, his elbow on the table, looking up at the singer, drinking the poetry in the lyrics of the song. Ah he wished… He wished he had the luxury to dwell on it longer, to let the wave of bittersweetness invade him, wash him, flush him on the inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But nah. He had to find that Sanchez man… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy managed to unstick his eyes from the show and put his spoon on the empty plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything was alright, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to the waiter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, very good, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." The waiter in the blue and golden uniform bowed slightly to take the plate and his name caught Mundy's eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Antonio Sanchez</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes popped wide and went back to the young man's face. His skin was darker than Mundy. He had a short, black beard, neatly cut black hair and seemed only a bit younger than Mundy himself. Sanchez spun on his heels and went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was it! Mundy now had a visual! He knew what the guys looked like! He couldn't follow him in the restaurant but at least he knew his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy waited for the singer to finish and the crowd to applaud. He rose from his seat and went back to the counter. He paid what he owed and left to his van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the cold night air hit his skin, Mundy took a deep breath and put his hand on his chest. Ooh, he had needed that air, where had it all gone?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked for quite a while. He didn't want the van to be spotted and noticed. And an old van in a parking lot surrounded by Italian cars just wouldn't do…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy let the van drive him back to where he was himself again: the lake. When she braked and parked, he threw the bowtie on the passenger’s seat as well as the ribbon and elastic band from his hair, freeing his brown wavy locks. He sighed as he did so. He hadn’t realised that it was constricting him so tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spent his night on his bed as lightly dressed as he could. The suit had been a nightmare to wear but the music had made it somewhat bearable.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"There we are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frank had led the way down a corridor that brought Lucien and him in the upper dining area. From there, the most prestigious and wealthy clients could enjoy the view on the stage in a room that was more elegantly furnished and decorated, with blue and pink modern neon lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here he is, folks, my new singer!" Frank patted Lucien's shoulder as they came in front of a long table at the end of which Lucien recognised the customer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur Duchemin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent performance!" The criminal applauded and his henchmen followed. He was wearing a dark red suit with a matching bowtie and a white shirt. Lucien bowed at him, the henchmen, and the lady who was sitting on his lap. Duchemin was about Lucien's age, maybe a few years older. His eyes spoke of the evil he had seen and committed. The shine in them was vicious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you kindly." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See," Frank said to Lucien. "The good sir here is French too!" He talked about Duchemin. Lucien knew it of course but feigned surprise. The criminal had a British accent, but no French twist to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui," Duchemin started. "What part of France do you come from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The South-West." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, please take a seat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded in thanks and took the first empty seat on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, come closer and tell me about the old country…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Avec plaisir."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[With pleasure.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin looked left and right at the henchmen sitting closest to him and they emptied their seats for Lucien and Frank to replace them. Some waiters came and replaced the plates, glasses and cutlery immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like some refreshments, a drink maybe, to rehydrate your throat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some water would be excellent, thank you very much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin nodded to a waiter who had no other function but to stand next to him, waiting for orders, and he disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hear you have sung for the elite back in the old country." Duchemin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. I was lucky enough to meet some famous and important people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where was that?" Duchemin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Conquérant,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you might have heard of it, maybe?" Lucien answered, remaining as calm and normal as the circumstances asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Of course! That restaurant on the Champs-Élysées? Who doesn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Conquérant</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Paris!" Duchemin sipped on his wine and the lady on his lap adjusted herself. "When about was that? And who did you meetq?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a good couple of decades ago, closer to three actually now. Time flies, non?" Lucien answered and his glass got filled with water. "Merci." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here in Australia? You too got fed up with the whole French attitude? The arrogance of Paris?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thank God Lucien was used to lying. He didn't show that the comment hurt him. He wasn't one to be overly patriotic but hearing a criminal, of French origin, insulting his mother land… That was taking the offence quite far. Not only Duchemin's ability to breathe was due to the French secret services' incompetence for the past ten years, but the man also dared to criticise it further…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I wanted some fresh air, try something new." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, to live like an artist…!" Duchemin answered, poetically. His dark eyes shone maliciously in the dim atmosphere of the lounge. The neons were enough to reveal his features in a hypnotic mix of light pink and blue. "To be carefree and enjoy your art to the full, the elegance, the freedom… But also the foolishness!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is true. But I didn't live like an artist for too long. After a few years singing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Conquérant</span>
  </em>
  <span>, France was at war and I was asked to join the armed forces, which I did, obviously. I managed to survive and after that, after seeing the atrocities that a man can do or have people do for him, it is hard to sing about hope and love again." Lucien meant his words fully. He wanted Duchemin to understand that the man he was talking about was him, as much as he was also the German leader at the time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, the war did break a lot of us, huh?" Duchemin answered, his hand on his lady's thigh. "But it also made a lot of men filthy rich, don't you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so, oui." Lucien said, sipping on his glass of water. As the wave cooled him down inside, a spark of madness seized him. His fingers had pins and needles, his knuckles ever so slightly twitched and he clenched his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien could take the knife next to his plate and slice through the man. Right there, right then. He could throw the glass he had in his hand in Duchemin's face and press, harder and harder, until all the shards emerged at the other end of his skull. He could do that, and so many more things… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin deserved that and much more. But now wasn't the right moment. Non, Lucien wanted him to suffer and he wanted to take his time to make him suffer. A quick death, however painful it was, wouldn't do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I will come back for your next show and perhaps you could sing in French?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes were riveted on his glass as he saw on its curved surface all the things he would do to him to make him pay. The bill was heavy and the debt, overdue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That would be my pleasure. Thank you again for the compliment on my performance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naturally." Duchemin answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you'll excuse me, I need to take my leave." Lucien stood up and closed the button of his jacket in a fluid movement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, see you at your next show." Duchemin raised his glass and the French spy bowed courteously before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Suite 504, Grand Palace, the next day --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien parked his motorcycle and hopped off, carrying his helmet. He headed to his suite when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Ah, Bastien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He noticed the plastic box with some food at the foot of his door and bent down to collect it when something small jumped out of the shadows at his hand and hurt him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aïe! Qu'est-ce que-?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch! What the-?!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled his hand back and his jaw dropped. On his hand, a grey baby cat was hanging, biting with all its tiny might. It was dirty and it took the Frenchman some serious squinting of his eyes before he could understand that it wasn't a rat…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh mon Dieu…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, before he took the plastic box and opened his door. The kitten's teeth were still as deep in his hand as they could be and Lucien headed straight for his bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to let go of my hand, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon petit bonhomme."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My little mister.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten hissed as Lucien tried to pull him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Please, let go!" He raised his voice but the little cat clenched its tiny jaw and Lucien hissed under the extra sting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine! Fine! Ugh… Maybe I can make you bite something else…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the kitchen and rummaged through his things, holding the kitten in the hand that was being bitten. He found a can of tuna and tried to open it as best as he could with still an angry and dirty kitten on his right hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, would you care for some - oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Lucien had pulled the lid off, the starving cat threw himself at it and dived in it, face first. He almost was smaller than the tuna can itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Voilà. I knew we could come to some sort of agreement. Now, I will tend to the wound you have caused and shall leave you to enjoy your dinner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." The kitten mewled and turned to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah non! Not the suit!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten was biting Lucien's cuff. Its face was full of bits of tuna and oil, ruining the cuff entirely. He had deep blue eyes and was so dirty and scruffy… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>D'accord, d'accord…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I shall stay here while you eat but," Lucien raised his finger. "No more biting, please!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Fine, fine.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at his hand. The blood was dripping on the counter now but he held his promise and stayed next to the kitten until he hopped in the can and licked everything up clean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I will take you back outside of the hotel. I am not sure they accept pets. Besides, you don't want me to be your master, believe me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here in my hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten hissed at the fingers hovering at him and as they got closer, he clawed them before hissing threateningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be scared, you have been in my hand… quite literally. And yes, it's all covered in blood now, but you can only blame yourself for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got his hand closer and this time the kitten bit him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non! I said no biting!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten tried to growl but it was such a thin and fragile thing…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want?" Lucien asked as he took a step back and bent forward to be at eye-level with the dirty feline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" He answered, jumping in the tuna can, turning left and right to try and fit there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que tu veux?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What do you want?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tried in French and the kitten raised his eyes to him. He snuggled in the empty tuna can and lied down, his fur overfilling the tin can. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu ne peux pas rester ici."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You can't stay here.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten hissed. Of course he could, he would sleep in that tin can and stay there, on the Frenchman's counter, safe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Comme tu voudras. Je suis fatigué et je vais prendre une douche."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[As you wish. I am tired and will go take a shower.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman went to his bathroom. He started the shower and undressed as it got warmer. Ha, he had met Duchemin now, the fool had literally been in stabbing range. Stabbing, shredding and dissecting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stepped in the shower and as his body repeated a choreography that he knew well, he continued thinking. What was the next port of call? The next show? What then? He needed to know more about Duchemin's habits, his agenda, see when and where he should strike. Mmh… He needed more intelligence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exited the shower and wrapped himself in his bathrobe, his wet hair still dripping on his shoulders, before heading for his bed where he lied down for a moment. Lucien switched the night lamp on and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh?!" He gasped an put a hand on his chest. The kitten was on the pillow next to him. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu avais déjà ruiné ma manche et maintenant, mon coussin…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You already ruined my sleeve and now, my pillow…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten unrolled his fluff and looked up at Lucien. His eyes seemed too big for his tiny fluffy head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bon, il faut te laver." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Well, we need to clean you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien picked him up delicately and walked back to the bathroom. He put him in the sink and opened the tap before grabbing the bar of soap and washing the small kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you even manage to enter the hotel…? And come all the way to the fifth floor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten mewled but was otherwise very calm in Lucien's hand. The water washed the blood away from him too and when he was done, he wrapped the kitten in a towel and dried him delicately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… Tu es blanc…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Oh… You're white…?] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten was so dirty that he had appeared grey with ginger patches, but once washed, it turned out that he was snow white from head to tail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, et tu es une jeune fille. Pardon, je pensais que tu étais un jeune homme."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, and you are a lady. My apologies, I thought you were a gentleman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More mewling came from the kitten and when Lucien put the towel aside and cupped the kitten in his hands again, she curled in a ball of fur and laid there, enjoying the warmth and comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Est-ce que tu es en train de t'endormir dans mes mains? Non, tu n'es pas censée faire ça, je voulais te laver pour te relâcher après…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you falling asleep in my hands…? Non, you are not supposed to do that, I wanted to give you a wash and then put you back outside…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. Well, now he had a baby cat sleeping in his very hands. He walked back to his bed and sat, his back against the wall, the kitten sleeping peacefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pourquoi voudrais-tu rester avec moi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why would you want to stay with me…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was obviously not going to get even a mewl for an answer. He watched the kitten sleep in his hand for a while. His mind wanted to think about Duchemin and the mission but that baby sleeping in his hand… Ah! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Lucien thought about it, the more it puzzled him. How did the cat get there and why would she cling to him that much? He had always thought that animals had a kind of instinct to tell which humans had good or bad intentions towards them. Now, he didn't have any bad intentions per se - who would be cruel enough to hurt a kitten? - but he didn't want a kitten, he didn't need one, he didn't have the time and patience to care for someone else but himself! It was complicated enough to deal with his torments, this kitten was just extra work…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, as he watched her sleep, her fluff against his palms and her little body inflating and deflating as she breathed, he didn't find it in his heart to go outside and leave her in the street. He couldn't. He had fed her, washed her, and now somehow, she thought that his very hands were safe enough to sleep in. Those hands had tortured and killed! But that little baby didn't see that. All she saw was a warm shelter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ironic that the hands which were close to ripping a man apart a few hours before were now holding a baby. Ironic and nonsensical, but that was life in a nutshell, non? Absolutely paradoxical, a heap of nonsense that no mind could get around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien needed to put his pyjamas on. He delicately put the kitten on his own pillow and the second she left his hands, she woke up and looked up at him mewling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Attends, je dois m'habiller, donne-moi juste un instant."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Wait, I need to put some clothes on, give me just an instant.] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Making sure he was always maintaining eye contact with her, he grabbed his pyjamas off the nearby chair and put it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voilà, c'est bon, je reviens." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Here we are, it's done, I am coming back.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed her off his pillow and laid on the bed on his side. The kitten mewled and mewled. She walked to him awkwardly as she was still very young and her steps weren't very confident, and without thinking about it, Lucien's hand met with her. He petted her, stroking her fuzzy fur and she stopped mewling. Instead, she laid down and stared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne sais pas m'occuper d'un chat. Je ne sais pas m'occuper de moi. Qu'est-ce que je vais faire de toi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't know how to take care of a cat. I don't even know how to take care of myself. What am I going to do with you?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her answer came in purrs. Lucien didn't know it but it was the first time that she did have some safe shelter, that kitten. She looked at him with her deep blue eyes and she blinked slowly, she couldn't dream of a better life. He scratched her back and her head and saw her eyes glisten before closing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ma pauvre enfant. Tu étais dehors toute seule?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My poor child. You were outside alone?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She opened her eyes. Yes, she was a stray and had barely managed to survive in life so far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Moi aussi." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He answered in a soft voice.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Me too.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rose to her feet and wobbled on her legs a bit. She pushed his hand with her head and when she managed to turn it such that the palm was facing up, she laid on it and curled in a ball of fur. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hadn't felt any warmth on his hand in forever and the touch of that baby was a lot to take in. He admired her ability to just trust a random man. She didn't know him, she didn't know who he was and what he did to become who he was. She didn't know his intentions and the reason why he had flown to Australia. She didn't know he was a paid killer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, that baby had decided that the palm of his hand was the safest place on Earth for her to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She closed her eyes and fell asleep. Lucien watched her for a few minutes and as he felt his eyes heat up and his eyelids slide more easily, he decided to close them and sleep too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Next day --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was on the phone with the hotel reception. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please send him upstairs whenever possible. Merci."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hung up the phone and went back to his cup of coffee in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non, non, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ce n'est pas pour les petites filles, ça."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, no, no, this isn't for little girls.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as he took his cup away from the kitten who was about to lap at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'ai quelque chose d'autre pour toi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I have something else for you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the fridge and took the bottle of milk out, under the kitten's repeated mewling. He poured some in a small plate and took it in his other hand, to the living room. Lucien put his cup and her plate on the table in the living-room. The sun was shining brightly that morning and it invaded the entire room through the windowed wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'arrive." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I'm coming.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, the kitten had climbed up to end up on the table but didn't know how to come down of it safely. Lucien opened his hands in front of her and she jumped in his palms. He carried her to the living room and dropped her on the glass table, in front of him. She saw the cup of coffee and started trotting to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lucien shook his head and his index finger. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit…?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What did I say about this…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est peut-être injuste, mais c'est comme ça. Tourne-toi, je t'ai mis un peu de lait. Ça lape le lait un chat, non?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It might be unfair, yes, but there's no discussion about it. Turn around, I put some milk for you. Cats drink milk, don't they?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten turned and started lapping at her breakfast. Lucien smiled and patted her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est bien, ma petite."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Very good, my little girl.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sipped on his coffee and watched her enjoy her breakfast when a knock interrupted him and they both raised their heads. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Donne-moi un instant."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Give me an instant.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, je reviens, ne t'inquiète pas."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, I will come back, don't worry.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched her head and went to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, bonjour Bastien."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mornin', L. You wanted to see me?" The young man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, can I send you to buy a few things for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. What do you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm…" Lucien himself wasn't sure. "I need everything one needs to take care of a kitten." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A kitten?" Bastien repeated, raising an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, a-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked down and the little white cat was at Lucien's feet now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you get down here? I thought you could only climb things </span>
  <em>
    <span>up</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Lucien picked her up and held her like a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he's so cute!" Bastien said, his eyes lighting up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a she." Lucien corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my bad. What's her name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked up from her to Bastien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, uhm..." He looked down at her, she laid on her back against his forearm, her big blue eyes on  him. He thought fast. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perle."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. She is white as a pearl." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." Bastien said and he got a finger closer to her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She slapped it away with her claws out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Bastien was surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my apologies, she is still a bit… wild." Lucien said. "But yes, do you think you could find me what she needs?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bien. Here is the money for it." Lucien put Perle on his shoulder and went to the coathanger to find his wallet in the pocket of his jacket. He almost felt her claw through his shirt. "Here. Keep the extra for yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks so much!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure, now, I need this for today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll get it, don't worry. See you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien shut the door again. He went back to his coffee and put Perle on the table in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu aimes 'Perle'? Ça te convient?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Do you like 'Pearl'? Does it suit you?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She brushed herself on his hand and purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je prends ça pour un oui."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[I will take it as a yes.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and scratched her with one hand while drinking his coffee with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was soothing. Petting Perle was </span>
  <em>
    <span>soothing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> There was something in losing his fingers in warm fluff that he couldn't get enough of. And she happened to be the size of his hand too. When he scooped her up and when she had first fallen asleep in his hands, she was occupying them entirely, from his palms to his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned to lap more milk and he finished his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bon…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Well…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and thought about work again. There wasn't much he could do apart from rehearse for his next show. His eyes went to the piano. Oui, he shall rehearse a few things, and a French piece too. Duchemin had asked that and Lucien knew exactly which song he should go for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle raised her head from the empty plate. Her muzzle and whiskers were full of milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Il faut que tu apprennes à manger proprement, Perle." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You have to learn how to eat in a clean way, Perle.] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She protested and he smiled. He grabbed a paper tissue off the table and wiped her muzzle. She shook her head left and right, she obviously didn't like it. It made him smile even more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu es en fait exactement comme un enfant."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You are in fact exactly like a child.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to his piano only a few meters away but she mewled when she saw him go further from her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My God…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back to take her and put her on the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est mieux?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Better?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sat and watched him as he started playing. He looked for the notes at first, unsure he could remember how to play at all. But little by little, everything came back to him. Fragments first, and then the entire piece. He played and repeated it, again and again, until a knock broke his trance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ça doit être Bastien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[It must be Bastien.] </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, L, I have your things!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped at the big plastic bag that seemed full. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Come in."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Perfect.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is kitten food." He handed him a large package. "That's the bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is gigantic compared to her." Lucien commented. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right now, yes, but she'll grow up and fill it. That's what the man in the shop told me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a post for her to scratch her claws, so that she doesn't scratch the furniture or your stuff… That's food and water bowls, and that's a few toys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toys?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a cat?" Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they're very playful apparently." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, fair enough." Lucien thought it wasn't so weird after all as she behaved like a child. "Thank you very much for everything, Bastien."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure. Oh, and Maurice passed a word for you, you need to go and see him. He's got news." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" Lucien's eyes lit up. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I need to go, they need me downstairs." Bastien nodded and waved goodbye to his friend. "See you, L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the water and food bowl next to his chair on the floor and filled them. He put the scratching post next to his seat for the piano and the bed he put in his bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voilà, tout est prêt maintenant."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[There, everything is ready now.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to Perle who as usual was mewling whenever she was more than an arm's length away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped her off the piano with his hands and raised her at his eyes' level. He looked at her straight in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu veux…? Hm. Si tu veux rester avec moi, j'ai ce qu'il te faut et je vais faire de mon mieux." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Do you want…? Hm. If you want to stay with me, I have what you need and I will try my best.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened her lagoon blue eyes wide and her pupils went from slits to circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She bent forward towards his face and brushed her head on his mouth, purring. Lucien closed his eyes and his eyebrows arched up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My God…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hit him. There was one life he could save right now, and it was hers. For the professional killer that he was, this realisation overwhelmed him. For once, he could do the right thing and be a </span>
  <em>
    <span>good </span>
  </em>
  <span>man, even if it was just for a cat. And it became obvious. He had to keep her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screwed his eyes shut and heard his lips make a sound he hadn't heard in a decade. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Maurice?" </p><p>The beggar sitting cross-legged on the floor recognised the old, worn-out boots. </p><p>"Ha. I didn't expect you." Maurice raised his head. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" </p><p>"Need a chat with you." </p><p>"We are having it, go ahead." </p><p>Mundy sat on the dirty ground next to him. </p><p>"I've seen Sanchez and followed him for a few days." He said.</p><p>"Found your crocodiles?" </p><p>"Nah." Mundy shook his head and winced. "I didn't. Bloke lives one hell of a normal life. Goes back to visit his mum on Sunday too…" </p><p>"A nice man, huh?" </p><p>"Maurice, please…" Mundy put a hand on his eyes.</p><p>"I have information. But I would rather you did not know about it." Maurice admitted.</p><p>"Again?" Mundy answered. </p><p>"Mundy…"</p><p>"Why this time?" He sighed and his shoulders sank.</p><p>"Elsewhere." Maurice stood up and Mundy followed him. </p><p>They walked and went through another house. This time, it wasn't a concealed door beneath a carpet, it was simply the stairs to the cellar. And it took them a few moments to get back to Maurice's hideout, around that same table. </p><p>"So, gonna tell me?" </p><p>Maurice gestured everyone out of the room and Mundy raised a suspicious eyebrow. Something was off. </p><p>"Sit down, Mundy."</p><p>"Maurice, we're losin' time, I'd better be on my way to-"</p><p>"Sit. Down." Maurice's calm yet tense voice made Mundy obey. </p><p>"What now?" </p><p>The beggar sat opposite Mundy and threw his hat on the table. He frowned and lowered his head.</p><p>"Ten years ago." Maurice started.</p><p>Mundy frowned. </p><p>"I know what happened ten years ago. I might know what happened better than you." Maurice said. </p><p>"What?" Mundy's teeth were gritted hard. </p><p>"But I won't share what I know with you." Maurice raised his eyes to Mundy. </p><p>"You know who did it?"</p><p>Maurice nodded slightly and Mundy felt hot. He removed his hat and his glasses, tossing them on the table. He breathed loud and hard. He splayed a hand on the table and felt the sweat starting to break everywhere. </p><p>"Y-you know .. Really… You know who… Who killed my parents?" </p><p>Mundy's ears were ringing like bells in church on a Sunday morning for mass. He raised his eyes and Maurice nodded again, his bushy eyebrows furrowed. </p><p>"Who?" Mundy asked. </p><p>"I will not tell you." </p><p>"Who." He repeated, and Maurice noticed his hand was shaking on the table. </p><p>"No." </p><p>Mundy pushed himself to stand on his wobbly legs. It wasn't distress. It was rage. </p><p>"You will tell me." </p><p>"No." </p><p>The Aussie walked to Maurice who was still sitting on his chair, and looked down at him. </p><p>"I will not tell-huh?!"</p><p>Mundy put his hand on Maurice's shoulder. His stare was black. </p><p>"You. Will." </p><p>"No. If I told you, you would run to get your revenge and die." </p><p>"Who cares." </p><p>"I do. I knew your parents. They wouldn't want you to run and die ridiculously. And given that you don't want to touch a gun ever again-"</p><p>"WHO. KILLED. MY. PARENTS?" Mundy roared and clawed in Maurice's shoulder.</p><p>"I understand your lust for revenge but believe me, if I told you what happened, you would end up dead." </p><p>Mundy turned on his heels and punched the table violently. Maurice got startled and jumped on his chair as Mundy retrieved his fist with wooden shards and blood trailing along the back of his hand and knuckles. </p><p>"Why tell me this then?" He asked, opening and clenching his fist. The pain in his hand was soothing. It took away from his rage.</p><p>"Because it has to do with your alligators." </p><p>Mundy frowned again. </p><p>"What?" </p><p>"This man. Arthur Duchemin. He has your alligators, yes, and as I ran background checks on him, he was the one who…" Maurice gulped down hard. </p><p>"He was the one who burnt the farm…" Mundy whispered and bit his lip. "How do you know that?" </p><p>"The land where your parents’ farm used to lay now belongs to him. He didn't buy it straight away. He had someone else do it first and then bought it off them."</p><p>"How can you be sure?" Mundy insisted. </p><p>Maurice went to the door and gave a sharp knock. A man entered the room handcuffed and pushed by two of Maurice's beggars. </p><p>"Make him sit. Good. Now, repeat what you told me to this man." </p><p>The man in handcuffs looked in serious bad shape. Black eyes, skin bruised, he has sweated a lot and  his breath was short. </p><p>"I… I was the one… I bought that land after it had all burnt in that fire. I received the money and instructions and… And I was promised a lot more money if I did what they asked…"</p><p>"What did they ask?" Mundy said. </p><p>"They… They asked me to buy the land and gave me all the paperwork to get the rights to dig there and start the oil mining…"</p><p>Mundy growled. </p><p>"You burnt that house to get some bloody oil, huh?" </p><p>"I-I didn't, it wasn't me, I swear!" </p><p>Mundy's step was slow and each time his heels hit the wooden floor, the poor man on the chair felt the shock resonate along his spine. The Aussie's eyes shone viciously as he approached the man who was now trembling on his seat and breathing hard.</p><p>Mundy squatted to be at eye-level with him. </p><p>"Now you're gonna listen carefully mate. You're gonna tell me who told you to do all that. All I need is one name. You give it to me, I make sure you get out of here alive and nothin' happens to you." Mundy tilted his head on one side, his eyes piercing through the prisoner's skull. "If you don't want to tell me, I won't let them kill you either."</p><p>The prisoner's eyebrows jumped.</p><p>"Nah, why would I let them kill you quick and efficient when I can burn you like you did that land, hm?" </p><p>"I-I didn't! I told you! It wasn't me! I swear! Please! Please don't!"</p><p>"I will burn you with a tiny, little match. I will let it run everywhere on your skin. It will lick you slowly and I'll make sure you stay alive for days through it."</p><p>"What?! You're sick! And I told you! I had nothing to do with that!"</p><p>"Name." Mundy repeated. </p><p>"Duchemin, it's Arthur Duchemin…" Mundy closed his eyes and lowered his head. "I-I don't know more, I swear I don't! And I wasn't the one to burn it, he was! He-He said it didn't matter, he said there was nothing there and the oil was super easy to get! He said-"</p><p>"Shut your bloody mouth before I change my mind and skin you alive right here, right now." Mundy growled.</p><p>Maurice gestured for the man to be taken away and once again, he was alone with Mundy.</p><p>"Convinced?" </p><p>"Hm." </p><p>"What are your plans, then? Go to the Queen Victoria again and beat the man to a pulp?"</p><p>"I'll kill him." Mundy growled. "But I won't beat him up. I'll take back the 'gators first and bring them to Johnson. Then I'll find him and make him pay." </p><p>"And how do you intend to find them, hm? On your own maybe?" Maurice mocked him. </p><p>"Maurice, you either help me or get out the way, I'll do it on my own." </p><p>"What are you going to do? Follow Sanchez until he finally decides to reveal where your crocodiles are, hm? He won't. They're not in his hands anymore." </p><p>"Shut up and help me!" Mundy lost his patience. He clenched his fist but still couldn't feel the pain on his bloodied hand. </p><p>"I was going to. If you would be so kind as to take a seat." Maurice calmly said. </p><p>Mundy was fuming but he obeyed. </p><p>"What now?" </p><p>"I know where you will find your alligators in a few days. I will tell you where they are on one condition." </p><p>Mundy frowned in determination. </p><p>"You have to take a gun with you, at least." </p><p>"I…" Mundy lowered his head and ruffled his long hair with his trembling fingers. "I can't."</p><p>"You have to. They will be armed and I can't let you go there like that." </p><p>Mundy's eyes darted left and right behind his closed eyelids, his eyes screwed shut tightly. If he touched a rifle again, it might all happen again. He will play God, thinking nothing can get to him and then lose it all, lose his parents again. </p><p>No, wait, he couldn't lose them again… He didn't have anything to lose any more, on the contrary, he had everything to earn! He had the name of the person who murdered his parents, who burnt their farm and their land, who took what tied him to Earth away… Mundy couldn't lose it again, he could only enjoy his revenge!</p><p>"Roight." When he opened his eyes again, he was another man. "Okay, I get it." He wiped the corners of his dried lips.</p><p>"I'll get my rifles back. I'll get all the equipment back. Kukris and all. But you need to tell me everything." He pointed a threatening finger at Maurice. </p><p>"All I can say is that in two days, they will be in hangar 451 on the old quays. That will be a stop on their way to transport them." Maurice said. </p><p>"Good. Very good." </p><p>Maurice raised an eyebrow. </p><p>"You don't want to know where they're taking them…?" </p><p>"I don't care. Why should I?" Mundy answered. "All I want is those alligators sent back to Johnson and Duchemin for me to deal with, the way I want." </p><p>"Hm, maybe. But what if I told you that there is a lot more to gain than a few crocodiles, hm?"</p><p>Mundy frowned. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"What if I told you that Duchemin is secretly trying to open his own reserve of animals, species that are on their way to extinction, priceless animals of all kinds?"</p><p>"Why?" Mundy asked. </p><p>"He is trying by all means to collect those species and become the single owner of them. Then, the plan would be to sell them to the highest bidder and that's what explains why more and more awfully rich criminals have been pouring here in Oz. Once those people manage to buy them, Duchemin would have secured an awful lot of money and then they would have priceless furs and skins. A win-win deal." </p><p>Mundy frowned. </p><p>"So you're telling me that he also has other animals somewhere?" He asked. </p><p>"Yes. All endangered species, on the verge of extinction."</p><p>"Where?" </p><p>"That I don't know." </p><p>Mundy raised an eyebrow in disbelief. </p><p>"For real." Maurice added. "I just know that they will do a stop at that hangar to change drivers and swap trucks."</p><p>"Hm. Right. I think I have enough to go now. Thanks." </p><p>Maurice nodded.</p><p>"One last thing though." Mundy asked. "Why did you have that bloke who bought my parents' land beaten up that badly?" </p><p>"You are wrong. I didn't have him beaten up. I did that myself." </p><p>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. He had never heard of Maurice getting violent. </p><p>"I told you, I used to know your parents. They were incredibly generous people." Maurice explained. "They used to give me the extra from their farms, a few vegetables, eggs and even sometimes chickens. It helped a lot during winter in particular."</p><p>Mundy nodded, his face serious. </p><p>"They… They hated wastin', especially food. Said that some folks were dying of hunger. Would be unfair to throw stuff to rot." </p><p>"They were right." Maurice confirmed.</p><p>"As always." </p><p>"You know…" Maurice leaned forward on his chair. "They fought hard to defend their land that day."</p><p>Mundy screwed his eyes shut as he collected his hat and glasses back from the table. </p><p>"Your father even used the hunting rifle he had, to defend himself and your mother."</p><p>Mundy's eyes nearly popped out of his head, behind his yellow-tinted aviator glasses.</p><p>"H-He what…? He hated that thing! Said he'd burn it if he could! He-he…"</p><p>"He did try to save your mother." </p><p>Mundy's lips were trembling and he turned to give his back to Maurice while leaning on the table. </p><p>"How d'you know?"</p><p>"There is no way your father would not  have fought back." </p><p>"S'ppose so." Mundy walked away and nodding one last time, he exited the room. </p><p>-- Later -- </p><p>"There we go. That bandage will work just fine." </p><p>Mundy disinfected his hand and managed to remove all the shards he could see. He wrapped it in a bandage and exited the van, before entering the shop. </p><p>"Oh hey, pal!" Eddy emerged from the back of his shop. </p><p>"You got a shovel I could borrow?" </p><p>"Man, this is a hunting shop, not a gardenin' one!" </p><p>Mundy raised his eyes from under his hat and Eddy felt that something was different. </p><p>"I'll uh… I'll have a look at the back…" Eddy disappeared and came back with a shovel in his hand. "You're lucky I have this old thing in the back. I can't even remember why it's there… Ha, it might be from that time when - oh."</p><p>Mundy had taken it from his hand and exited the shop without adding a word. He put the shovel on the passenger's seat and let his foot lean on the gas pedal confidently. </p><p>He drove for a few hours, during which he saw the sky change colors from blue to pink to dark. When he parked, even the moon didn't shine in the sky. He left the van's yellow front lights on to see, before hopping off, the shovel in his hand. </p><p>Mundy looked around him. He recognised the place. The boulders, the few cacti and the deafening silence. He frowned and made the shovel hit the dusty ground as hard as he was boiling. He dug again and again, only stopping to roll his sleeves up again or push a lock of hair behind his ear. Ah, that hair! </p><p>He put his hand in his pocket and retrieved an old elastic band. The Aussie tied his hair before coming back to digging. The ground was hard and dusty, which made the whole operation very tiring and painful on his hand, but there was a flame that burnt inside of him. </p><p>Clink.</p><p>He threw the shovel away and knelt down. Mundy exhumed a large metal box from the ground. He grasped the handle in one hand, he took the shovel in the other and went back inside the van. </p><p>That night, he spent it by the lake again, but he had been busy. After dusting off the old box, he broke the padlock on it with a hit of the shovel's hand. He didn't have the key to that bloody thing. He had chucked it somewhere in the desert, God knew where…! </p><p>Mundy knelt down and took the edge of the lid on his fingertips. He looked at the lake for what felt like the last time, before flipping the large lid open. </p><p>"Christ…" </p><p>Everything was still there. The rifles, the kukris, everything. He had buried them ten years before in the middle of the desert, out of the roads, in a place that he wished he could forget. But no, his brain knew where that cursed box was, that box that had been useless when he had needed it most, that box that reminded him that on the day of his parents' death, Mundy was chasing poachers at the other end of the county, oblivious, ignorant, and carefree, almost happy. While his parents saw their everything disappear in the flames, he was having fun with those infamous rifles. Yeah, fun, anything that wasn't trying to save his parents at that instant was a distraction, fun. </p><p>Mundy let his fingers run on the cold metal of the barrels and he felt the shivers.</p><p>Crazed gunman. </p><p>That was what his father had told him. </p><p>Not a crazed gunman, dad. </p><p>Yeah, you go around usin' your gun as if it was a game! </p><p>Mundy sighed. </p><p>"Sorry, dad."</p><p>He started to get to work. The rifles needed a good clean, some repairs and upgrades. The kukris needed sharpening, no doubt. The ponytail behind him was loose, he didn't like it. He got another elastic band and tied his hair tighter.</p><p>It took him the entire night on the floor, in the back of his van. That, an awful lot of patience. But that was easy to get now that he had a purpose, a goal, something to work towards. </p><p>Mundy yawned. The first few rays of light shone through the van's windows and he saw the black suit from the other day hanging from his bed's rails. The black suit that he hadn't worn since his parents' death.</p><p>He drove to town to get a coffee and then straight to Eddy's. </p><p>"I need bullets." </p><p>"What? Why? I thought you-"</p><p>"Empty darts, and bullets. Might need a suppressor too."</p><p>Eddy's look of surprise and confusion lasted for a few seconds. </p><p>"Mate, I don't have time."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien opened his door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little Perle came trotting as fast as she could and crashed on the Frenchman's ankle, on his shoe. He looked down and put a bag on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, Perle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello, Perle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She clawed on his leg and climbed all the way up until she reached his collar, by which point Lucien put a hand on her back and patted her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She missed you, and still cried at the door." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, Bastien." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks, Bastien.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man had stayed to look after the young kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here is for babysitting her." Lucien gave him a note. "Thank you very much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure!" He enthusiastically took the money and found his way out, while Perle brushed herself repeatedly on her master's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Attends</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien waited for the door to be locked to allow himself to kiss his cat. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu m'as manqué à moi aussi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Wait… I missed you too.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She mewled and purred, again and again, as she brushed her head on his mouth, asking for more of his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put her back on the ground and took the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>J'ai besoin de me préparer. J'ai du travail cet après-midi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I need to prepare. I have some work to do this afternoon.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his bag in the living room on the sofa and sat down. Perle struggled to climb at first, but she made it while Lucien uncovered the items he had got from Richard. In the matter of twenty-four hours, he managed to make a leap forward in his mission. And that was all thanks to Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He recalled the events. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to talk to me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, finally." Maurice recognised the shiny shoes and the French accent without having to raise his head. He stood up. "Follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien did as he was told and went through a house with his tall friend. He unlocked a cellar door with a key that he carried as a pendant to his necklace. Lucien noticed it wasn't just a necklace, it was an entire keychain… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that, they took the stairs to the cellar and went through endless corridors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting headquarters." Lucien said, as he observed his surroundings keenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly like the ministry back home, non?" Maurice smiled with his guest still on his heels.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly, but not worse at all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice finally pushed a door and invited Lucien to take a seat opposite him, on the table. A few people were working here and there, people coming in with messages and leaving with instructions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Bastien told me you had news." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice removed his hat and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. I don't know where exactly Duchemin is, but I have a lead you could perhaps follow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am all ears." Lucien removed his fedora hat and dusted the table with the back of his gloved hand before dropping it there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There will be a truck, driving to hangar 451 in the old quays tomorrow. They will make a stop there to take a break, exchange trucks and drivers. Those men work for Duchemin. If you catch one and interrogate him, he might take you one step closer to the man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien listened carefully and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many men will there be?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than one, most likely around ten. The main truck will have its own little escort." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Will they be armed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naturally." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What types of weapons?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kind that cares little for noise, injuries or death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Anything else you can tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid not. Ah! Yes, actually, one last thing…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would advise you to not kill anyone. We don't want to make Duchemin more dangerous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded in agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I intend to kill no one, unless I am absolutely forced to." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien. Merci, Maurice." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Well. Thanks, Maurice.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pleasure is mine. I will have someone show you out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien picked his hat back from the table and dusted it off before putting it back on his head. When the fresh Australian air hit his face again, his plan was set. First, he needed to pay Richard a visit. He hopped on his motorcycle again and off he went. A few minutes later, he was entering his colleague's shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! L!" Richard and his impeccable white moustache welcomed the Frenchman. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am here for business. I think you will need to take new measurements for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course. Pray give me an instant." Richard motioned Lucien to the armchairs and the Frenchman nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, the shop was closed, the curtains pulled shut and Richard invited Lucien to follow him in the secret, more private shop. Lucien was once again slightly surprised by the contrast between the tailor’s front shop and the secret gun shop. One was wooden, with yellow, low lights. The other was extremely modern, marble white and Lucien could see his reflection on the wall and on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien headed straight to a display case. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one, a few of these and those ones, over there. And would you be able to sharpen this blade for me?" He retrieved it from his breast pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, you may take a seat. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul, viens me donner un coup de main s'il te plaît."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Paul, come give me a hand please.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man came and his dad gave him the blade. Meanwhile, Richard himself went to the display case that Lucien had pointed at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which color?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one, dark red." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting choice." Richard unlocked the display case and retrieved a fragile cloth. "Would you mind trying it here, so that I see if I need to adjust it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Lucien removed his hat and his gloves before taking the piece of cloth from Richard's hands. The fabric was very soft and not too warm. He slid it on his head effortlessly and faced the nearby mirror, pushing the front white lock of hair beneath the dark red cotton. "Hm, it fits very nicely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The balaclava suited him like a glove.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you breathe comfortably? Is it too loose or too tight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it is perfect." Lucien raised his eyes from the details of his face to take it all in one glance. Ha, even the mask couldn't hide his age, but his eyes shone fiercely, like the metal sheen of the butterfly knife he liked so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Papa, c'est prêt."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Dad, it's ready.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul came back with the butterfly knife and handed it to Lucien. The spy made it spin around his fingers, while barely looking at it, the blades opened and closed, the whole knife whirled and in the end, he caught it and shut it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard's eyebrows jumped at the level of mastery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your son is talented. It is finely equilibrated." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Richard smiled at his son who lowered his head with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this mask is perfect, I will take it as it is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. Anything else you needed?" Richard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, that will be all, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had recalled the events as he prepared himself for the afternoon. But first, he needed some lunch and he hadn't seen Victoria for a few days so he thought he might go and have lunch with her. He put his vest on but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was holding him from his ankle, clawing through his socks with all her tiny might. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je vais déjeuner."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am going to have lunch.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non, tu ne peux pas venir avec moi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, you can't come with me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Victoria's diner --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"V, hello." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a seat on his usual table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you have today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw you have some fish on the menu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we do, good stuff too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let me have it. And for you?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get a salad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Add it to my bill, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! I'll be back in a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s eyes roamed in the dining room. There were a few people here and there. It was busy without being overcrowded. He looked through the window. It was a beautiful and sunny day. The air wasn't too warm and Lucien couldn't wait to actually get to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go, salmon and rice for the old man, salad for the young girl!" Victoria put the plates on the table and even thought about Lucien's sparkling water on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Christ, look at your hand. Did you fight a tiger or something?" Victoria noticed the scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly a tiger, but a k-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell was that?!" Victoria almost sprang from her chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his jacket and from the inside pocket peeked two fluffy white kitten ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the tiger." He answered and took Perle out of his pocket. He put her on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You adopted a kitten! Oh my Gosh, he's so cute!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a she, her name is Perle or for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pearl." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's adorable!" Victoria exclaimed, her voice jumping an octave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, she bites and claws." Lucien warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And she talks back too, I still need to work on her education." He added and put a bit of fish on the table close to the kitten. Perle took it and ate it happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, so much about likin' bein alone, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Victoria. His stare hung there for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to his hand and brushed herself against the back of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got me and her now." Victoria added. "Will you cope with two friends?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't cope with two women, non." He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! We're nice!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put his hand on Perle and scratched her back as she laid down. She purred between her mewls and finally fell asleep on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how did you get her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I found her at my hotel. She clung to me, literally, with claws and teeth, hence the scars. She was dirty and starving so I fed her and washed her. Mind you, I thought she was grey. But as I washed her, the grey went away and she turned out snow white. Oddly enough, each time I go more than a metre away from her, she mewls and mewls." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You rescued her?" Victoria said. "I didn't think a posh old man would do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I didn't rescue her per se, I just helped her out, momentarily." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now you put her in your inside pocket, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes went back to the baby cat sleeping under his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is the one to cling to me. Once she grows up and she knows how to take care of herself, I will let her go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if what?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at her! She clings on you even in her sleep. She won't go away from you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I will have some work to do so she will have to take care of herself on her own. For now, she just mewls endlessly and claws at the door when I leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria looked at the kitten with sad eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor baby…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know what you should do? Take care of her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ha.” His eyebrows jumped and he smirked ironically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For real."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am!" Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you're not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I do then, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right now? Take her and put her on your lap. Leave your hand on top of her. She likes warmth and she chose you as her dad now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a kitten, a baby, she needs someone older than her to protect her and love her. And for some odd reason, she thinks that you're the best one for that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has a very bad sense of judgement," Lucien said as he scooped her and put her on his lap, his hand still on her back. "As any child would, she gives her trust away too easily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so. Animals don't make mistakes." She answered. "But yeah, give her some love. Even if you don't have much. Make her feel safe and loved. She'll grow up and love you back and she'll let you go to work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, oui, as usual, the good old ‘love and you'll be loved story’, oui?" He mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, I'm serious." Victoria cut his sarcasm. "If you want her to stop crying when you go to work, you've got to make her understand that you'll come back </span>
  <em>
    <span>for her,</span>
  </em>
  <span> because you missed her at least a bit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon! She's a baby and a cat! And you can't lie to me on that, I've seen you, you like her too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes went down to his plate and he frowned. It was almost empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare tell me that this last bit of fish in your plate  isn't for her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man hated to admit she was right. He just sighed and Perle opened her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He petted her in his warm palms, and put her on the table. She stretched and squeaked before sitting and looking up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu peux finir mon poisson si tu veux." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You can have the rest of my fish if you want.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten looked at the bit of fish and then back up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quoi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell her, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Victoria then back at Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je… Je ne t'abandonnerai pas." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I… I won't abandon you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look in her eyes when you talk to her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and repeated, looking straight in Perle's deep blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne t'abandonnerai pas." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I won't abandon you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle walked to the edge of the table in front of him and jumped on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aïe, tes griffes, fais doucement…!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch, your claws, be careful…!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed up to his shoulder and sat there, brushing herself on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at that, she loves you…!" Victoria insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His shoulders sank as he sighed, and he turned his head to the baby cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let her brush her face on his mouth. Victoria knew he kissed her, even if she didn't hear him, there was no way any human being, however cold-hearted they were, would not kiss that white little ball of fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the fuzzy furr, the Frenchman whispered and Victoria couldn’t make out the words, but Perle heard them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne t'abandonnerai pas, petit bébé." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I won't abandon you, little baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later, near hangar 451 --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed his helmet and put it on the motorcycle before looking at himself in the rear view mirror. The mask was there, the matching suit too. He pressed a button. The motorcycle and helmet went invisible. He smiled and adjusted his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allons-y.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let's go.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked to the hangar. It was too early, but that would give him time to understand his surroundings and find somewhere to hide. It didn't take him long before he mapped out the place and found a hiding spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Mundy's van --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight, the hangar is ahead. I'll stop here and you take her back, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy, who was on the passenger's seat, nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And if I see as much as a scratch on her, I'll make you pay the repairs with your teeth if I have to, clear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy nodded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy parked behind a boulder, about 10 minutes walk away from the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You take her back and keep her safe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy nodded but Mundy frowned. He took his rifle and a backpack.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his head to his tall friend once they both got out of the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been awfully silent in the van. You alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah it's just… I don't really get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked as Eddy jumped on the driver's seat and Mundy passed him the keys through the open window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. One moment you go white as a sheet when I show you a gun, and you have to back up ten feet away; the next, you're carrying one hell of a big rifle on your back and your vest is full of bullets, I don't know, man, I don't know!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All that took to shut you up was me carrying a gun on my back?" Mundy smirked behind his yellow glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quit your sarcasm, you know what I mean. No guns scare me, but seeing you… like that! </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> scares me." Eddy explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all like before." Mundy answered. "You didn't use to be scared." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, never. But something's changed. It doesn't feel like you just want the 'gators back, I don't know, it's in your eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked Eddy in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take care of her, I'll see you later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Eddy put the key in and drove off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy dwelt on the thought for an instant but soon, focused on the task at hand again. He looked around and found a boulder that looked easily climbable and tall enough to be a good vantage point. He climbed it and retrieved his rifle from his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, the trucks are already there." He scoped in. "Looks like they already transferred the crocs to the other one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swept across the hangar to have a general overview of what was happening when -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- In the hangar --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna ask you again… Who're you and what the hell were you doing here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy squinted through his scope. The man in the red mask spat some blood. He was tied to a chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, I have a counter-offer to make to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, let's hear it then, before I punch your teeth out your mouth!" One of the thugs said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tell me where your boss is and I won't kill any of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The half a dozen thugs looked at each other and laughed. The man on the chair smiled too. He was bruised, blood was dripping off his nose and mouth, but it didn't seem to trouble him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The hell is that bloke doin' there…?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy mumbled to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what are you gonna do, huh? We've caught you, beat you up, tied you to that chair and half of us are pointin' a gun at your stupid mask!" The thug squatted to be at eye-level with the man in the dark red suit and tie, and matching ski mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is your mistake. More of you should try and defend yourselves. I will free myself from these ridiculous knots and make you eat</span>
  <em>
    <span> your </span>
  </em>
  <span>teeth, until you answer me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thugs burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Roight." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gonna make me eat my teeth? You? Hahahaha!" The thug stood back up and held his ribs as he laughed his socks off until… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wide window behind the thugs shattered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them fell to the ground, then the next, and the third as they all looked left and right to see where the silent bullets came from. The hostage on the chair got surprised and his eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hell?!" The one who was talking to the man in the mask turned to see his colleagues on the floor. When he turned back to his prisoner, he got welcomed by his chair in the knees, which broke the old wooden thing, freeing the hostage's legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha!" He jumped on the nearby wall and bounced off of it to kick the thug on his jaw, hearing it crack under his expensive shoe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Holy dooley…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy removed his eye off the scope and could see the small black silhouette of the thug twist under the blow and fall limply to the floor. The Aussie took his backpack again and ran to the hangar. He hoped that poor bloke made it out alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy climbed down his boulder and made it inside. He looked at the guards on the floor and raised his head to look left and right. No sight of the ski mask bloke. Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>no news, good news </span>
  </em>
  <span>hopefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter went to the trucks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one has the crocs…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the first one and unlocked the backdoor, opening it wide. It was pitch black but no sign of any crate large enough to contain alligators. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, it's always the one you don't start with…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Booh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaargh?!" Like a reflex, Mundy took the kukri that was hanging on his belt and slashed in front of him, at the dark mass that made the noise, in the truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing Mundy knew, his kukri got knocked out of his hand and as he reached for his rifle again, he felt the cold metal of a gun pressed to his temple. He froze.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I have no intention to kill you but any sudden movement and I will not think twice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the mask held his gun against the Aussie's temple. Mundy raised his hands left and right, slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weren't your hands tied?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You freed me with a swing of your… What the hell is even that sword?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a kukri, you genius. Never seen any before? Oh I guess you don't need those while ya teach business people how to ski, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the mask pressed the barrel harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Play with my nerves and you will find out how far I am from being a ski instructor." His voice was confident, with a foreign accent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, okay, easy now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the sharpshooter who took them all down, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah." Mundy's back was hunched. He had faced danger a lot of times through his career, but mostly from animals, not from men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same as you I guess, I'm after the alligators."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to take them back to where they belong. I know the bloke who owns them, just want to give him back his property."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why send a sharpshooter? This should be a job for the police."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, you don't look like a policeman either, eh?" Mundy put a hand on his chest. "I'm a hunter. And you, what are you, a fancy ski teacher?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I am is none of your concern." The man in the suit lowered his gun and put it inside his jacket. "You can take your precious alligators. They are in the other truck. Didn't you see them swap them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the blade that was hidden on his belt, behind, and finished cutting off the last bits of the cloth that had him tied. He sighed in relief when his wrists got freed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came a bit too late for that, but not too late to save your arse." Mundy took a step towards the other man and towered him. "And you're welcome by the way." He pointed his finger and tapped the suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other winced and dusted it off immediately with the back of his gloved hand. He walked to the bodies of the fallen thugs and knelt down next to one. He realised that there were no bullet holes on any of them, only darts on their heads, or their necks. But there was some blood. How did that happen…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting." He removed one dart and smelt it. No distinctive odour. He raised an eyebrow. Meanwhile, the hunter had gone to the other truck and opened it at the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, beauties…" He saw the crates marked fragile with holes for the poor alligators to breathe. He looked through one and a green eye with a dark slit blinked at him. "Thank God, you're still alive…" He ran his fingers on the crate and the crocodile purred in a low growl. "Sshhh… It's alright now, I'm takin' you back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The alligators around started answering the growls, waking up slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, there, ladies and gents', let me just count you. One, two, three, four…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit came to the truck with one of the darts in his hand. He inhaled to start speaking but then decided to not interrupt. When Mundy finished counting the alligators, his index finger stopped hopping from one crate to the next and Lucien  finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you also going to check their names, passports and tickets?" He ironically asked, tilting his head on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Twenty-six…" Mundy repeated to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you know how to count till twenty-six, bravo, I am impressed." His accent sang the irony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, hold on, let me count again. One, two, three, four…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe you do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> know how to count to twenty-six…" Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Twenty-six again. Mate, I expected twenty-one…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, consider it a bonus for your trouble. You could give back twenty-one and keep the others for target practise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Target practice?" Mundy turned and hopped off the truck. He landed on the ground such that his face was a few inches away from Lucien's, unfazed. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Target practice?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He repeated, disgusted by the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you said it yourself, you are a hunter. By definition, you hunt these things, this is your trade." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy locked the truck shut again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you idiot, I don't. Look at them. They're scared, uncomfortable and lonely, all boxed up like it's their casket. Ugh!" Mundy winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are your preys then, if not animals?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poachers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poachers?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you are doubly unique. But that does not tell me what I want to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doubly?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you put in the darts?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drop your weapons!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice split their conversation sharp. Lucien and Mundy realised they were surrounded by more of Duchemin's men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Shit.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said: drop your weapons or we'll shoot!" It was a dozen of them, surrounding them and taking aim with their rifles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his gun delicately from his inner pocket on his jacket and dropped it to the floor. Mundy let his whole backpack and his rifle fall at his feet. Two of the thugs came close and took them away. Both Lucien and Mundy gritted their teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" Duchemin's henchman continued shouting at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not deaf is what we are, can you speak normally?" Mundy answered as he raised his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the thugs knocked Mundy with his rifle's butt behind his knees and he fell on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a hunter, bloody hell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you?!" They turned their attention to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His apprentice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aïe!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien received the same blow and knelt down. They both got handcuffed with ropes and taken a few metres away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tie them to that post."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found themselves back to back, sitting on the concrete floor of the old hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you get there?" The leader of Duchemin's squad asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just following a butterfly." Lucien said and he received another knock from a rifle's butt, this time, across the face. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aïe!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, he's tellin' the truth. We were looking for game, we followed a trail through here. It wasn't a butterfly though. Don't mind my uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>apprentice</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He's cocky and can't keep his tongue in his mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien spat some blood away and gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Cocky? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you, cocky. Can't you answer the bloke so that we get outta there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The leader of the small group took a walkie-talkie from his belt and started speaking to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beta? This is Delta, we have two intruders. Our blokes were shot dead it seems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What intruders?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>The voice on the walkie-talkie answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two hunters, they were following some beast when they arrived here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do they know who killed our men?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" The leader turned to Lucien and Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not him, he can't aim with his rifle. I should have paid a better hunting teacher, I knew the low price had to hide something…" Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Mundy roared. "Excuse me? I'm sure as hell better than you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How would you know? You never let me shoot anything!" Lucien continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, cause I'm better!" Mundy slid in the comedy effortlessly and hoped that his fellow hostage had an idea behind all that…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough!" The leader of the thugs said. "Who killed my men? Do you know, yes or no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" They both answered and Mundy thanked the Lord that Lucien lied, and convincingly at that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The trail to the animal we were following led here. They must have been attracted by the blood." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Keep the intruders with you and the convoy, Delta, we're sending reinforcements. It might take a few hours, all units are busy." </span>
  </em>
  <span>The walkie-talkie said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roger, we'll stay here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It turned out that the walkie-talkie man hadn't lied. It took forever for the promised reinforcements to come. Mundy and Lucien saw the sky darken as they sat there and they could feel their behind get sore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guards on the other hand didn't seem too bothered by the wait. Some were playing cards on the floor and smoking, others were having a chat. They took turns in looking after their hostages, one at a time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy eventually closed his eyes and dosed off. As he did so, he weighed more on Lucien's back, the post not being wide enough to carry his weight and the Frenchman headbutted him from behind, waking him up in a startle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! What was that for?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were crushing me! Didn't you realise it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was fallin' asleep, you mongrel! Ugh…" Mundy sighed and shook his head. He wished he could rub that place that Lucien hit on his head with his hand. It did hurt quite a bit! He rubbed it against the post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't you have done it a bit more delicately?" He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, Sleeping Beauty, next time, I shall try to think of it, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…" Mundy rolled his eyes and looked up in front of him. The guard in charge of looking after them looked quite young. The others were quite far away. "Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt something odd against his wrists, where the ropes were. Something was moving there… He tried getting his fingers closer but-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien froze when he realised that Mundy got hurt on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" The guard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothin', just a cramp, mate." Mundy winced at the sting on his fingers. "Bloody tiring to sit on concrete for hours…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you could go for a break?" Lucien suggested and Mundy took it for irony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll ask them to just let me walk away, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I meant that you might want a break to… You know… We drank quite a lot of water through the afternoon…" Lucien was trying to make him understand and wished Mundy would take the bait. The Aussie thought fast. If his fellow prisoner reckoned it might be a good idea, why not? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah actually… Uh, 'scuse me, mate? D'you mind if I take a quick piss?" Mundy asked and Lucien rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a poet you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you want me to say?! I'm just callin' it what it is!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard seemed hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, you can come and search me, I don't have anything on me, and you got one hell of a rifle. If I move, you shoot me. But I won't move. I just need a damn piss!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." The guard came closer and freed Mundy. He pointed his rifle in his back and pushed, just so that Mundy could feel the barrel, and the threat. As he stood up, something shiny caught his eye. Mundy looked at the base of the post, where Lucien's gloved hands were, and saw the glint of a blade. He felt a sweat break but didn't let it show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's what cut my fingers… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mind if I take one of my jars from my backpack?" The Aussie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Piss is a great tool for us hunters. Would hate for it to go to waste. You can give them to me, I won't get near the backpack. Just bring me two of them, I've been holdin' myself for quite a long time…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien winced and made all kinds of disgusted faces from his post, as he watched the whole scene. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young guard went to the back pack and opened it. He threw two glass jars at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks mate, now, I'll uh… I'll do my business against the pillar here. You can keep the rifle on me, but eh, bit of privacy, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched horrified, as Mundy not only filled the first jar, but also the second. But he went on sawing through the ropes with his blade and soon felt the last fibres yield. He was ready to spring up his feet anytime. He just needed an opportunity. All the guards were busy, except that one who was with Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahhh…" The Aussie exhaled, relieved. "You have no idea how long I was holding all this." He said as he shut the second jar and brandished them like trophies. "And that's a nice stock! Now, I guess you don't really want to touch them, d'you mind if I put them in my backpack myself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young man with the dark grey uniform and the rifle was as disgusted as Lucien had been, and he nudged Mundy with the tip of his rifle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks, alroight, no need to be violent…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the backpack on the ground about one meter away from the pillar. His rifle and Lucien's gun were there too. He slightly turned his head to Lucien and winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman didn't wait for more. He sprang to his feet as Mundy turned and headbutted the young man who got tackled one fraction of a second later by Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aargh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rest of the guards turned their heads and sprang to their feet. Lucien had knocked the young man unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hostages are escaping!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had taken his backpack and rifle off the ground as he kicked Lucien's gun to him. They both took cover behind pillars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good job, Professor Ski!" Mundy said between flying bullets. He turned and threw both jars at the group of thugs. They shattered to smithereens and covered most of them in the Aussie's bodily fluid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just…?" Lucien's jaw dropped but then realised that most of them had their eyes closed and were out of cover still. He and Mundy shot them down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went out of cover momentarily and shot two thugs. Mundy realised that he was also using a gun with a suppressor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You disgust me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy reloaded his rifle and used it without scoping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but it worked!" He proudly answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, my name isn't Professor Ski!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm M, you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"El what?" Mundy asked, thinking the man had a Spanish accent and therefore was Spanish.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just L! Three more down! Watch out on your right!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned and shot one of them while Lucien got the other one. The reload time between two shots for Mundy now turned to be a little issue for heated situations like these but he still managed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few more shots, silence fell in the old hangar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we got them all." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we did." Lucien put his gun back in his inside pocket, on his jacket. "Now, who didn't you kill…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need one alive." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To interrogate him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I didn't kill any of them." Mundy said. "They're asleep, is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The darts, they're sleepin' ones, not poison or anything, I'm a hunter, not a murderer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, how come they bleed so much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The darts have 2 bits, one with the tranquiliser and one with pig blood. It's to make them believe that I kill them. I hunt poachers to scare them off, not to kill them." Mundy explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, you killed them, you brute!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I have tranquiliser shots too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy's turn to be surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I could have killed them, but they don't deserve it, no one does. Actually non, only one person does, he is worse than the Devil himself." Lucien knelt down to one guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey, who's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man I will find." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dragged the body of the sleeping guard to the post where he was previously tied up and handcuffed him there with ropes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may drive your truck away now. Thank you for the unexpected help." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not goin' anywhere, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also need to know somethin' out of these brutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't I torture him in peace?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I'm botherin' you now, am I? I was the one who bloody saved you! You owe me!" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arh…" Lucien put a gloved hand to his face and let it sink down from his brow to his chin. "Fine. You may stay. Now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman knelt down and removed the dart from the guard's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Let us begin." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slapped him across the face to wake him up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Chapter 23</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Huh?!" The thug woke up in a gasp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got some powerful slaps in those small hands of yours." Mundy joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Comment on the size of my hands once more and you will find out for yourself." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright…" Lucien's comment only made Mundy stare more at the thin and long gloved fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, we have a few questions for you." Lucien looked at the guard. "Answer them and you're free to go, make us waste our time and I will end yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"End me then. You're not gonna get what you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We then simply have to wait for your beloved reinforcements, kill all of them but one and interrogate him. Maybe he will be more impressed by the pile of corpses among which yours, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard gulped down hard. Mundy was impressed. That bloke with the ski mask sure did know how to get what he wanted…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After you." Lucien let Mundy go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks mate. So, I know you got loads of other animals. Where are they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Lucien and the Frenchman nodded. The Aussie punched their hostage and shook his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Been a long time since I'd punched anyone! Now, can you tell me or you want me to pop a few teeth first?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's somewhere North, North of here." The guard answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, the entirety of Mother Earth is North from here. Where exactly?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien exchanged a glance and the guard received another punch in the jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey, that's kickin' the last bit of life in me!" Mundy said, shaking his hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know where exactly! I just know that that truck was supposed to be taken in an old warehouse, North from here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, where?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The old sugar factory." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go! It wasn't so hard now, was it?" Mundy turned to Lucien. "Your turn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may take the truck and leave." Lucien said. In truth, he wanted to be alone with his hostage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks, mate. Right. Bye, and good luck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't need it." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wasn't talkin' to you." Mundy answered as his silhouette darkened and melted in the shadow of the hangar at night. He headed to his truck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, between you and me, where is your boss?" Lucien asked, turning to his hostage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" The thug tried to win some time but the Frenchman didn't have any patience for that. He punched him and a tooth flew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin, who else? Now, talk, where is he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None of your business." The thug spat some blood out of his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I shall continue the dentistry." Another punch flew and another teeth followed. Lucien shook his hand. He clenched and opened his fist repeatedly to ease the stinging on his knuckles. "Now, to your credit, you got me warmed up, and bruised." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grabbed one of the chairs that the guards had used and pushed it closer to his hostage. He removed his jacket and threw it on the back of the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If punching does not work, there are other ways to make you speak." He undid his cuffs and elegantly rolled his sleeves up. "Do you prefer the lighter or the knife first?" He said while presenting one in each hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes shone evilly. No little thug would stand between him and Duchemin. Non, he hadn't spent the last ten years of his life locked up in his own grief for a little nobody to dare block his way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. I will take my personal favourite then, the knife."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The butterfly blades twirled and spun around his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But first, let me light a cigarette… Ah, much better. If not for the nicotine, you would probably be skinned alive within minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard opened wide eyes and started to sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Duchemin. Where is he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hostage gulped down hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the cigarette between his lips again and opened his blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are right-handed, non? I saw you hold your rifle like a right-handed person, so I will start with the right thigh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled his trousers' legs up slightly and squatted to be at eye-level with his new friend. He then smiled and planted the blade in his thigh, in one dry hit, his eyes never leaving his victim's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaaargh!" The thug shouted his lungs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is only a bit of physical pain and if I don't thrust the blade further, you will recover without too many problems. Now, Duchemin, where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no…" The hostage gritted his teeth and sweated hard. His heartbeat soared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I can still cut a bit of muscle before I arrive to the main nerves. Shall we?" Lucien let his palm weigh down more on the blade handle. The thug closed his eyes and screamed in pain again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now, are you willing to tell me?" He asked, his voice still unbearably calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gnh…" The thug panted, breathing heavily and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and stood back up, leaving the blade in the other man's thigh. He walked in circles around him, while the man tied to the post tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I salute your loyalty to your boss. But here is the question now: is it worth losing a few limbs over? In truth, is anything worth losing a few limbs for? Oui, of course, your family! Your flesh and blood!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien puffed on his cigarette and blew the smoke in an elegant, almost poetic ring of smoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will start by damaging your right thigh, make it hurt until you don't feel it anymore because I will have cut through enough nerves, by which point, I will cut it. Don't worry, I still have good memories of the anatomy classes we had to take back in the days, so it will be made as impeccably as if it was done by a surgeon. That means that you will survive it all and watch, as I do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down. The man was drooling a mix of blood and saliva, he let his head rest back against the post but as Lucien knew, it was an awfully uncomfortable position. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, I shall get to your left hand. You see, losing both limbs on the same side is atrociously hard to recover from, it's a problem of balance. But if I do what you push me to do on your right thigh and your left arm and hand, then, you have some chances of still being to some use to society. Oh, and notice how I won't approach your right hand: that is my generous side." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped walking in circles as he arrived in front of the man again. He was still gritting his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have all night and more than that, and believe me," He squatted down to be at eye-level with the poor man. "I will make sure you live through all of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one hell of a twisted bloke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien froze and turned to the voice that had come from behind him.  The tall hunter took a step out of the shadow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, and I wondered when you would get out of behind that pillar you have been hugging all along."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You saw me?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, but I didn't hear the truck start and it is still here. Therefore, so are you. What do you want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same as you, as it turns out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna know where that Duchemin bloke is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay out of this." Lucien answered. "This is no mere hunting party." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> stay out of it, ya weird ski teacher or butcher, I don't know anymore!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea what you are stepping into." Lucien said, standing back up and getting close to the taller man, lowering his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bloody well do, and if you're tellin' me all this, so do you. Now, did you get an address in all that time or not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned further. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let me try somethin'." Mundy pushed the Frenchman aside and squatted down in front of their hostage. "Now, look here, mate. We just need an address, a house, a buildin', a neighbourhood, anythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed the blade from his thigh and closed the knife. The poor man winced and cried in pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I tell you, you'll kill me... And if you don't, then Duchemin will." The thug said, wincing out of pain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if he thinks you're dead?" Mundy suggested. "What if we make him believe you're dead, but you're not really, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you gonna do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Address first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I have no guarantee." The hostage said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I don't want to kill you. Duchemin killed too many people as it is. I want it to stop. No one else needs to lose their lives over ridiculous nonsense." Mundy explained honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does it for heaps of money! That's no nonsense!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, you got a family, someone to go home to? Maybe you got kids? What if one day you get back home and there's no one, eh?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't even think of touching my family!" The other roared between clenched teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't." Mundy put a hand to his chest. "And he won't." He pointed at Lucien whose eyebrows jumped. Who the hell did the hunter think he was to tell him what to do? "But Duchemin won't hesitate, believe me, the man doesn't give a shit if a few more people die. In the end, the bloke just wants money, whatever the means to get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See those alligators you were transportin'? Those are the last of their kind, mate. The last! You kill them and poof!" Mundy snapped his fingers. "Their whole lot goes away, an entire species, bloody hell! If Duchemin is willing to erase entire species off the face of Earth, what's he gonna feel for just a handful of people? Nothing! It's so much easier! You've got heaps of people out there! The Earth's full of them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hostage raised his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are you gonna make me disappear?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know a bloke. He can hide you and your family. He'll get you a job and new papers." Mundy answered. "But it's either that psychopath with a mask skins you alive, or Duchemin finds you and end you and your family…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused. Lucien had observed him keenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or," Mundy continued. "You give us a lead and I swear on those alligators that I'll make anything it takes to keep you out of Duchemin's eyes. Now, I'll give you a few minutes to think it through." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and walked away. Lucien followed him, leaving the hostage alone. The Aussie hopped on a crate, against the old concrete wall. They were both out of earshot from the guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you want?" The Aussie asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to ask you exactly that." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it you seek in the end with Duchemin's address? Lecture him on how he shouldn't mistreat animals?" Lucien ironically asked. "Do you have any idea how dangerous that man is? You said it yourself. He won't hesitate to crush you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't care." Mundy leaned his back on the wall behind him and pulled the hat down on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Lucien took the hat off. "As much as I respect your intention to make him pay for those beasts, this whole project of yours will end up in your death." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't do it just for the beasts. And same goes to you. He'll kill you. He almost got you today. If I hadn't shot those blokes, they'd have tortured you at least." Mundy snatched the hat back and put it on his head again. This time, he didn't pull it down. He stared at the light blue eyes in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a ridiculous death wish." Lucien finally broke the silence and lit another cigarette. Mundy extended his hand. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give us one of your cigs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, I saved your life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't always use that as an excuse! Besides, if you find Duchemin, you'll be dead soon enough." Lucien said as he snapped his cigarette case shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, let me have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> cig, eh?" Mundy left his hand hanging and chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine…" Lucien rolled his eyes and opened his cigarette case again. Mundy's fingers hovered closer. "Don't touch them!" He snatched it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How am I gonna get one then?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not with those filthy hands of yours!" Lucien answered, recalling the jars earlier, as he took one between his gloved fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaah…" Mundy opened his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't put it in your mouth either!" The Frenchman said as he put it down on the crate and Mundy shrugged with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got some fire?" He asked, putting the cigarette between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes and traded his cigarette case for his lighter in his hand. He opened the silver lighter and a flame sprang up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, fancy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both crossed their eyes on the flames and watched it devour the cigarette slowly, burning its white paper and gnawing on it as it turned black. They raised their eyes and oh, the flame danced in their black pupils too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>De rien."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You're welcome.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"French." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds posh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly why you wouldn't get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dare tell me I am wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, not a big fan of posh stuff, eh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could tell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed their cigarette, one on the crate, the other leaning against the wall next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Expensive stuff you smoke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like my tobacco to be of a certain quality, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You also take yer tea with the Queen?" Mundy ironically asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has happened, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are more than free to not believe me." Lucien took a long drag off his cigarette with the most smug of all grins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, did you? Nah, you can't have -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you still there?" The guard's voice cut their conversation short.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Lucien and Mundy went to see him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's it gonna be?" Mundy squatted down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I don't know where he's hiding exactly, but I'll tell you what I know. But promise me you'll keep my family safe?" He pleaded with his eyes and his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise." Mundy answered, blinking with both eyes under his yellow glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, the bloke's filthy rich, I don't know where he lives, no one does. We're a private company that he hired. Mercenaries, really. He pays well so we do the dirty work, no questions asked. The only thing I know is that he sends instructions to our boss straight. Then, it trickles down to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you have no idea where we can find him?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry… I wasn't lying when I said that I didn't know. I really don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Shit…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started walking back and forth when Mundy stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Don't touch me, you filthy jar man!" He wiggled his shoulder free. "What do you want now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded his head away to have a private word with him. They walked away to be out of earshot of the guard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You free him and take care of his leg. Gimme ten minutes, maybe fifteen, and I'll come back." Mundy said and started walking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, hey." Lucien grabbed his arm and stopped him. "I am not a man that you can order around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I just did." Mundy answered. "Now, I'm wastin' time." He turned away but Lucien clenched his grip on the Aussie's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I demand to know why." The Frenchman's voice left no place for discussion. He had been assertive and gritted his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go and get a beast. I'll cut it to make it look like a bloke. We'll dress it up with his things and then burn it. That way, when the reinforcements arrive, they'll think that one of them got tortured to death while this bloke gets away for free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped and his eyelashes fluttered a few times to digest the plan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, can you stay with him meanwhile and make sure he doesn't lose too much blood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and be quick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you, ten minutes, fifteen, tops." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted ways. Lucien went back to the guard and Mundy adjusted his rifle on his back as he exited the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend's gone?" The guard asked Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is no friend of mine. I don't know him." The Frenchman put his sleeves back down, did his cuffs and put his jacket back on. He stripped another guard off his clothes and used his tee-shirt as a bandage around the guard's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate. I thought you worked together, as hunters." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien untied the ropes that tied the guard at the post and helped him stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! D'you mind if I sit on that chair? Thigh still hurts like hell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." Lucien got the chair closer to him and he sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what happened to the unit that was here before us?" The guard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hunter shot them down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. He recalled the shots. The first one shattered the window and a guard fell. After that, one after the other, all of them fell from a single, cleverly designed dart to either the neck or the head. Impeccable aim, deadly precision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How indeed." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile Mundy was outside and on a lead for a deer. He found it and shot it asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotcha." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then walked to the beautiful creature and patted its head. It was a female, no antlers, and big beautiful closed eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, luv'. Don't have much choice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his kukri from his belt and ended the beast's life as easily as just that. His hands and in fact his entire body remembered the gestures like an old ballerina recalls the choreographies of the ballets of her prime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was odd, watching himself skin the deer and gut him out, he saw hands that were much older than the last time they did all that. The sun had tanned the skin, it looked like it had been left to dry under the sun for too long. That had provoked the wrinkles on his face, crow's feet at the corner of his eyes. Mundy looked older than his age, he felt older too, tired, not so much much in his body, but in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt he had lived something unfair, something he alone had been cursed with. No one else had lived through that and could understand the pain. His parents were everything he had, everything. He didn't have siblings, and he had very few friends. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head and went back with the deer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you are back." Lucien said looking at his watch. "Twelve minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been timin' me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Oh, and I see you have the decoy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Found her quickly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can tell." Lucien realised that the beast was already skinned and cleaned. He raised his eyebrows and nodded his head in admiration. "Very efficient." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, mate, you'll have to get naked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Completely?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you wanna make them believe you're dead or nah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While the man got out of his clothes, Mundy broke a few bones on the skeleton of the deer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we burn it, most of the bones will remain. We need to make it look like a bloke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien observed keenly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. I will get some petrol from the second truck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the deer was dressed up and burning. The guard hopped in the truck on the passenger's seat and Mundy was at the driver's one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure don't want a lift back to town?" He asked Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And sit where? Between your filthy self and a naked man? Non, merci, I will go back to town by my own means." Lucien answered, wincing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The city's miles and miles away, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Do not worry for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you want." Mundy answered. "Hey, uh, nice to meet you." He let his hand hang down from the window for Lucien to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grimaced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't shake your hand, for obvious reasons." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, c'mon! You're wearing gloves!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My gloves don't deserve to be dirtied this way." He disdainfully answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, princess, good luck to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To you too." Lucien lit a cigarette and watched Mundy start the truck and drive it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the truck was out of sight, he smiled to himself. That hunter was something else.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Chapter 24</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, you're takin' me to the bloke you know?" The naked guard on the seat covered his dignity with his hands but Mundy had of course the decency to keep his eyes on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just yet. We need to bring those 'gators back home and get rid of this truck. Otherwise, they'll find us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right… Any chance they have some clothes where the alligators go?" The poor man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will ask." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The truck roared through the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, we need to get out of the roads. Look in the glovebox, is there a map?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, there is…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spread it on your lap." Mundy said. "Cover yerself with it. I'll switch on the light inside to read it. It's the middle of the night now and we'd better drive as stealthily as we can with this beast of a truck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, it's all set."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy flipped a switch and slowed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're here… Where's the reserve from here…? Oh, I see, we need to cut like this." Mundy turned the steering wheel and the heavy truck took its time to entirely run out of the asphalt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doing?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taking a shortcut. If we stay on the road, we'll meet with Duchemin's reinforcements and all this goes to the bin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright…!" The poor naked man held onto the truck door as Mundy let his foot dive more on the gas pedal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The asphalt's good for the tyres but honestly, the desert is flat and  hard. I drive through it a lot. I know what I'm doing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, good to know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy continued to drive, casting a glance at the map from time to time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, name's Eric, you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So all it takes is to get your arse naked, eh? I'm M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eric laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what can I say…? We had to get to know each other quite well and fast, didn't we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, guess you're right." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, uh… If you know how dangerous Duchemin is, why go after him? You and your mate will die." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He isn't my mate. I don't know him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, funny, he said the same thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at the man next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you have any idea who he is?" He asked Eric.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not more than you. The bloke knows how to torture people, I can tell you that much. I can also tell you that he'll end up like you if both of you don't stop this nonsense. You can't go after Duchemin, no one can, not even the police!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They can't cause they need reasons and papers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't?" Eric asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need papers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you have reasons? Ah, I guess the animals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not the main thing. But yeah. Ah, look, that's it, Johnson's place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I recognise this area. That's where we took the alligators from." Eric said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy parked the truck as best as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, you stay here. I'll go wake him up and I'll ask for something to put on for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." Eric answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy hopped off the truck and went to the big black wrought-iron gate. He ran the bell again and again until the butler with his pyjamas and dressing gown opened the house's front door. He shouted from there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is it and what is it? I will call the police if you don't stop on the spot!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Johnny, wasn't it? It's me, M. I have Johnson's alligators. You guys need to get them out of the truck now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Now?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you want the house to be a sieve with bullet holes, yeah, right now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, I'll wake Mister Johnson up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Johnny?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get me a shirt and a pair of trousers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" The butler, who was half asleep, frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chop, chop!" Mundy clapped his hands and it was enough to pull Johnny out of Morpheus's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Johnson was out in a dressing gown too. He had phoned the people who work at his reserve and they were on their way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goddamn it, M, couldn't you wait for the mornin'?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you sleep with your cigar?" Mundy asked back, seeing how the old man chewed on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Johnson growled for an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here are the clothes you asked for." Johnny joined them in front of the truck with a pile of folded clothes. Mundy took them and knocked on the truck door, on the passenger's side. The window rolled down and Johnson and his butler saw a naked arm sink down and grab the clothes that Mundy held. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the…" Johnson's cigar fell from his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He helped." Mundy simply said and the first few zookeepers arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While they got busy with the alligators, Mundy explained roughly the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need to give you your alligators but I suspect some of them aren't yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" Johnson asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are more than the number of alligators you have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as Mundy finished his sentence, one of Johnson's zookeepers came to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've found half a dozen alligators more than what we expected, and they're a different species. We put them in a different enclosure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might know who they belong to." Mundy said. "You're sure they're alligators? Are they not crocodiles?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right they're actually crocs. Who owns them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The West reserve, the reptile one. I mean, it used to be only reptiles, now they're much bigger." Mundy answered, thinking about Matt's missing crocs. "Can you keep them until tomorrow? I'll contact them and they'll take them back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The zookeeper looked at Johnson. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we'll keep them. But not for long, eh?" The old man said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They should be gone quickly, don't worry." Mundy reassured him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, we're done, the truck is empty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great. Now, debt's erased." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Debt's goddamn erased." Johnson extended his hand for Mundy to shake it.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a phone I can use, Johnson?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man gestured Johnny who showed Mundy inside. He grabbed the phone at the entrance and dialed the number he still knew by heart.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon… C'mon… Ugh… Eddy? Eddy, yeah, I'll need a few things. Yeah, it can't wait, listen here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Next morning --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy woke up later than usual. Well, he had found his bed as the first rays of light of the day emerged from the East. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Lord…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his van's backdoor, wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and sighed in relief when he realised that yes, he had had the courage to drive to the lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a quick bath to wash him from his previous adventure, Mundy was back at the diner for his breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there! How can I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same waitress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some coffee and uh… What salads do you have here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got one with just veggies, one with chicken - basically a Ceasar salad - and we have one with seafood." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I get the Ceasar, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'll be a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked through the window. He put his hands in his pockets when he felt something there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that…? Ah, yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a paper he had left on his dashboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't any odd advert, nah. He remembered it now. The waiter at the Queen Victoria had given it to him. The coupon for the next show from that French singer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He should have thrown it away. He wouldn't go anyway. Nah. Putting up the awfully tight black suit, tying his hair again, all that jazz just to listen to that bloke? Nah… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are, coffee and Caesar salad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and took a good gulp of his coffee. Yes it was past lunchtime now, but he couldn't possibly start a day without some good old black caffeine. He started digging in his salad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner at the Queen Victoria wasn't that bad. Well, it wasn't a dinner per se, but rather a dessert, and God, whatever that fancy chocolate thing was, it was awfully good…! Not only that, but the atmosphere, the voice of that bloke… He had felt something. Mundy had </span>
  <em>
    <span>felt </span>
  </em>
  <span>something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it wasn't distress, despair or solitude. It was something hot, something that sparked and tickled his insides. He had… </span>
  <em>
    <span>liked</span>
  </em>
  <span> it? The song had touched him, it had </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved </span>
  </em>
  <span>him, it had moved his insides, his feelings, the air he breathed had a different scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn music and her charms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had thought that he had started his journey, healing from the loss of his parents. Accepting that job from Johnson and then later on discovering the identity of the man who had his parents killed… The punch he felt in his gut when he learnt that the man who did that ten years ago was just there, next door…! That had kicked the last bit of life in him. And if it was the last thing he did, so be it. He would find that man and end him. He would end him not like a man, but like some garbage.  Mundy himself would set aside his empathy and humanity and become no more than death itself. There is no reason why that man should receive mercy when he had given none to Mundy's parents and no doubt, countless others too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie sighed. With his thoughts rolling in his head, he had lost track of where that whole internal monologue had started… Ah! Yes! The ad for that concert. The coupon gave him half price on any dessert of his choice. In truth, he couldn't care less about the food. The last time he had eaten anything that had some taste, was that last dinner with his parents. Mac'n'cheese. It was as simple as that. Pasta, cream and cheese. Only his mother knew how to make it right. On all other occasions he had to eat it, it was always bland and tasteless. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and as he looked down at his plate, Mundy found it empty. Hm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The last time he had eaten something that could compare to food, was in truth at the Queen Victoria, that chocolate cake, ten years after his mother's mac'n'cheese. He could do with a dessert right now. He wanted something sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up from his seat and went to the counter. He was about to pay what he owed but then looked at the young girl in front of him. Her badge read </span>
  <em>
    <span>Victoria</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Ha, everything leads to the word "Victoria" now, huh? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I, uh, can I get a muffin please, to take away?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure! Which one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Chocolate, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we go!" She put one in a brown paper bag and handed it to him. "Have a nice day!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, to you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun on his heels and left the diner to go straight to his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man found burnt in the old hangar! Who wants the latest edition! Ladies and gents! C'mon! Man found burnt in an old hangar! Police's puzzled once again!" The man who simply tried to sell his newspapers shouted loudly on the pavement as Mundy passed him. The Aussie winced at the sudden burst of noise in his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped on his van in the parking lot and started to drive on his way to Matt's reserve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he let the van drive him, he thought back about the events of the previous day. That mysterious French bloke was something. What was he actually? The man could shoot a gun without any problems, he could take a few blows too. And he wasn't afraid to torture Eric, that poor guard. Whatever that man was, he was dangerous, Mundy concluded in his head. But not </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> dangerous. After all, he had been caught by those mercenaries that Duchemin employed… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy emerged from his daydream, the van stopped, and he found himself in front of the reserve. He hopped off the van and went to the secretary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, could you call Matt for me, please?" He asked the blond lady. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, your name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." She took a walkie-talkie. "Matt, there's a gentleman for you here, his name is M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a second of silence before the walkie-talkie answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Comin' right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blond secretary put the device down and looked up at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may take a seat, he shouldn't be too long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy took the same seat he had been on a few weeks before now, waiting for his friend. He thought about Matt for a second when he remembered Phil. Ha! He should tell him that he found the alligators and he could stop being on the alert for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door had opened and the young man burst in, dressed in khakis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How're you doin'?" Matt asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Uh, I've got some news for you, can we sit somewhere?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt led the way to a break room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat, want anything to drink?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sat on one of the sofas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just water, please. I've just had a coffee." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Matt went to the water machine. "So, what's up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have found your crocodiles, by accident." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Matt came with two glasses in his hand and gave one to Mundy before taking a seat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have about half a dozen, they're crocodiles alright. I just don't know if they're yours." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, that's fantastic! Where are they? Where did you find them? Can I see them?" Matt's eyes sparkled with enthusiasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow hold on, uh… Where they are is at Johnson's. I found his 'gators mixed with crocs so I just delivered everythin' there. Where I found them, you don't really need to know that, and if you can see them? O'course, just go there and I hope those are yours, otherwise I have half a dozen crocs in my hands and I don't have the space in my van, heh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, that's amazing! It's like when I was a kid! You disappear and poof! When you reappear, you've got the beasts!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy drank his water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get over-excited, mate. They might not be yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm almost sure they are. See, every other day I phone the other reserves and no one received any crocs since they disappeared. If anything, animals got stolen more and more as of late, and it's the expensive ones too! It tends to be endangered species, those with priceless fur and the likes…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I'm workin' on it." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Matt smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's so good to have you back, M, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie softened and let his lips purse in a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, feels good to be back too." He admitted. "Oh, by the way, has anybody else come here and asked about my alligators?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no one, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, doesn't matter." Mundy stood up. "Right, I got some animals to find. Thanks for the water. Call Eddy at the hunting shop and let him know for the crocs, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do!" Matt answered and accompanied his guest back to his van. "Thanks again, mate, really. Those crocs were a family, mom, dad and a few kids who have grown up now. Really glad to have them back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had hopped in his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad I could help. Good luck with your work, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, M, see ya!" Matt waved at the van that grew smaller and smaller as it went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy now needed to think. Eric had told him that the rest of the beasts were in the old sugar factory in the North part of town. He needed to check that, ah, and he needed to know what species there were and how many… Maybe one truck would be too much, or not enough. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Speaking of the truck, Mundy hoped that Eddy had dealt with it. He had insisted long enough on the phone with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Burn it, blow it up, do whatever you want with it, no one needs to find it." He had said to a half asleep version of Eddy who still managed to be as talkative somehow, only slower…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how could Mundy go there without too much trouble. Maybe he didn't need to go to the sugar factory, maybe he could just ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van turned to the dirty neighbourhood. Maurice might know a few things. Also, if he was to talk with him, maybe he could ask about that French bloke…?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Chapter 25</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien woke up to a soft sensation on his face. Soft, but noisy… The fluffy ball purred and purred against his cheek and mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle, laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plaît…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, let me sleep, please…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More purring and the Frenchman's eyes slowly opened. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Me voilà réveillé maintenant, tu es contente?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Here, I am woken up now, are you happy yet?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mewled and it mixed in with her purring. Lucien smiled at the soft sounds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu as encore dormi dans mon lit?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You slept in my bed again?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu sais que tu as ton propre lit, non?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You know you have your own bed, don't you?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She put a paw on Lucien's head in his hair and played with the salt and pepper locks. He smiled. It was such a childish and innocent thing to do.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a few weeks now that he adopted her and Perle had always refused to sleep in her bed. Lucien would put her there but she would always climb on his big bed and sleep next to him, on his very pillow sometimes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She played with his hair, again and again until he raised his eyes to her and she looked down. He raised his hand and took her delicate paw with his index and thumb. The pads on her toes were pink and so small…! Her paw itself was extremely soft. She let him stroke it and stared in his eyes with her deep blue ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred and moved to brush herself on his mouth. He smiled and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, ma petite, moi aussi je suis content de te voir." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my little one, I too am happy to see you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She loved his kisses and purred as loud as her tiny body could. Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maintenant que je suis réveillé, je ferais mieux de me lever. Tu viens?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Now that I am woken up, I had better get up and do something useful. Do you want to come along?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got out of his bed and like a reflex, he turned and opened his hands on the bed. Perle jumped on his palms and he gently put her on his shoulder while going through his morning routine. The only part that she was not participating in was his shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first few days, she would cry and mewl at the base of the shower space. She would jump in too, run to Lucien's ankle and hold on there while complaining repeatedly about the wetness of the water. But the poor little kitten would rather get soaked than be far from her master.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However now, Perle and Lucien both had developed a way for this little comedy to stop. He would leave her outside of the shower but would continuously talk to her from inside. She would answer too, and that way, she didn't feel left behind. Sometimes he would tell her about his day, others, he would just play with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle? Je vais sortir, mon petit… et… bouh!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle? I will now come out, my little one… and… booh!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien peeked his head out and Perle mewled her enthusiasm. He went back to his room with her on his shoulder again and put her on the bed to choose his suit. While he put it on, she watched him and as she soon got bored, she climbed down the bed and got closer to the mirror that Lucien was facing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle tilted her head left and right trying to understand who that white kitten was and what she wanted. Hm. She raised an uncertain paw and tried to touch the other kitten's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu ne te reconnais pas? C'est toi, Perle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You don't recognise yourself? It's you, Perle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, there were two Luciens too! What the hell was that sorcery!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled at her bewilderment and finished adjusting his tie around his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allez viens, on va petit-déjeuner."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come along, we will have breakfast.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien exited the room and went through the corridor when he realised that he didn't hear the awkward gallop and the rhythmic tics of Perle's little claws on the tiled floor. He turned his back and looked down. She hadn't followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to the room and found her fighting her reflection in the mirror still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He called again from the threshold but she was too absorbed in her fight with that other vicious white kitten to listen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon bébé?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped sharp, pricking her ears up, and raised her eyes to him, standing at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu viens?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Are you coming?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran at him and he squatted down to carry her and drop her on his shoulder again before heading for the main door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bastien a dit qu'il viendrait ce matin. J'ai commandé quelque chose pour toi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Bastien said he would come today. I have ordered something for you.]</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put on his vest and jacket, and went to retrieve the plastic box that the young man had left at his door, the day before. He had tried an omelette with onions and potatoes and Lucien found the result very promising, even if a few more herbs could have enhanced the flavours. The bell rang at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and Bastien was there with a package in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Package for you, L! Oh," Bastien saw Perle on her master's shoulder. "Hello, Pearl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The baby cat hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Doucement, Perle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Calm down, Perle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She doesn't like people?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, the only one she tolerates is me as far as I know." Lucien answered. "My apologies, she is a bit aggressive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, and I have a box for you, Bastien. I have left a note with my comments inside, but it was very good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Thank you so much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien took his box and went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alors, ma petite Perle, regarde ce que Papa Lulu t'as commandé." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[So, my little Perle, look what Papa Lulu ordered for you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien froze. The last time he had called himself Papa was… He took a deep breath and screwed his eyes shut, frowning. The simple word "Papa" was enough to make his stomach turn. He needed a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle brushed herself on him and his shoulders relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ce n'est rien."</span>
  </em>
  <span> He lied.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It's nothing.] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to the table and with his knife, he opened the small cardboard box neatly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Voilà." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Here it is.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed the paper here and there and extracted a pink collar with a silver pendant, as well as a harness and leash. Those were dark red and made of leather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Comme ça, tu peux aussi te dégourdir les pattes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[With this, you will be able to follow me around on foot.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gently put Perle on the table and put the collar on. Her name was engraved on it and behind, his own name and a phone number, in case she got lost. The pendant itself was shaped like a heart. Lucien then helped her in her harness and attached the leash to it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, let's have some breakfast, shall we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exited the suite and soon, the hotel entirely. Perle hadn't complained when Lucien put all those things on her. She was quite happy about it. Now, she could walk without fearing that Lucien would abandon her. Not only had he promised, but he now was linked to her all the time via that leash. So as long as she felt some very light tension on her shoulders, she knew he was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle, attends."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, wait.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped, sat down and looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quand le petit bonhomme est rouge là-bas, on attend. On ne traverse que quand il passe au vert."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[When the little man is red over there, we have to wait. We cross the road only when he turns green.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien explained calmly. But then, it hit him. He had gone through that before. His mouth had said those words. Ha, raising Perle really felt like raising a child. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Because otherwise a car might pass by and hurt us. So we have to wait for them to stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was sitting at the edge of the pavement. She raised a paw in front of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk…!" Lucien pushed her paw back on the pavement with the tip of his expensive, varnished, dark brown shoe. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non, non, non, mon bébé. Tu attends sur le trottoir."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, no, no, my baby. You wait on the pavement.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light switched to red for cars and green for pedestrians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Maintenant, on regarde à droite et à gauche pour être sûr, et on peut y aller."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Now, we look right and left to be sure, and we may go.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed the street. The other pedestrians half guessed what Lucien was saying and only smiled at his fatherly tone with his kitten. But the Frenchman couldn't care less about what other people thought. His entire world was at the end of that leash. His entire, fluffy, tiny, baby world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, they entered Victoria's diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, Victoria."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello, Victoria.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello baby Pearl!" Victoria came closer and the baby cat hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, she doesn't really like people." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She likes you though. Weird taste she has, that baby kitty." Victoria said with a smirk as Lucien sat at his usual table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"V…" He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? It's true!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." Lucien admitted with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Perle mewled. She tried to climb on the banquette to join Lucien, but the edge was in plastic and she couldn't get any grip on it to climb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, attends, viens ici." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ah, wait, come here.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scooped her and put her on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will it be for you guys?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee and croissant for me. And if you have a bit of milk for her, as usual…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you have?" He asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, just a hot chocolate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Add it to my bill please, and come back quickly, she's hungry." Lucien said, seeing how Perle gnawed on his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria nodded and disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu as faim?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Are you hungry?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle dug her teeth a bit deeper against Lucien's fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aïe, d'accord, j'ai compris, tu as faim, pas la peine de mordre." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch, fine, I get it, you are hungry, no need to bite.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lucien raised his index and looked at the the kitten seriously. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Pas la peine de geindre non plus. Et dis pardon, tu m'as mordu."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No need to complain either. And say sorry, you have bitten me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle, tu veux que je me fâche?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, do I need to tell you off?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je te pardonne. Mais ne recommence plus, d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I forgive you. But don't do it again, alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put his hand flat on the table, palm facing upwards. Perle put her tiny paw in before jumping entirely in it and laying down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are, coffee and croissant for the old man, milk for the kitty, and hot chocolate for me." Victoria laid them all on the table and sat opposite Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, many thanks, V. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perle, dis merci."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, say thank you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She answered and went to the small plate with milk, to lap it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est bien, ma belle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Very good, my beautiful one.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scratched her head and raised his cup to Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bon appétit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, to you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both took a sip and it cleared their minds, especially Lucien's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you owe me, old man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got hired at the Queen Victoria or not?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did. And here," Lucien put a paper on the table. "For you and your boyfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know? Did Joe tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, but I can tell when someone is in love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, can you?" She teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-hm." He nodded. "Look at you, your cheeks are more pink than before, you wear clothes with brighter colours and you definitely smile more." Lucien explained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Are you saying I was grumpy before?" V asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I wasn't the one to say it." He answered with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, you can laugh, you were grumpy too until you found Pearl, eh! And now look, you have completely adopted her, collar, leash and everything! You're even educating her as if she was a kid."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded as he bit in his croissant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, indeed, I do. She follows me almost everywhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both looked at the baby cat who was lapping at the milk enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wait, those are actual free dinners?!" Victoria exclaimed when she read the leaflet that Lucien had given her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I got hired and I am the lead singer there now. I organise and manage the shows. You should come to see. The food is quite good, and the shows are the best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, the shows are the best, eh? So much for bein' humble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon my honesty." He said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, you never stop…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He winked at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, as much as it pains me to say it, you held your word and got hired in the poshest place in all of Oz…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, and you had doubts…" He shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you do it?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My usual confidence and a bit of charm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ almighty! You need to be told how to be humble!" Victoria said, exasperated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I need to be taught that." He arrogantly added, just for her to facepalm, and she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, I'm happy you could find a job, and above all, someone to keep you company." Victoria said, looking down at Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was licking herself, trying to clean the milk on her face but couldn't reach it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Viens, je vais te nettoyer." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come here, I will clean you.]</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grabbed a paper towel and Perle hissed. She hated it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Allons, ça ne va pas durer longtemps."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come on, it won't last long.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped her face and she clawed in the paper to shred it, hissing again. Lucien let go of it and let her destroy the thing. It stuck to her claws and paws, which made her even more mad. Both him and Victoria chuckled at the raging war between the kitten and the paper towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does she still cry when you leave?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit, oui, I hear her mewling and clawing at the door. But when I come back home, I find her asleep on my pillow in the bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, such a cute baby she is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The most adorable, I think." Lucien said, looking at her with kind eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later, Lucien's suite --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had repeated the piece he wanted to play and sing for the next concert. It wasn't an easy piece, non, but he would do it. He would sing it in front of Duchemin, for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that woman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was lying on the piano, her eyes half closed, staring at him. He stopped and took a deep breath before taking a glance at his watch. Lucien then stood up and went to put on his jacket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle jumped down from the piano to the seat in front of it and finally the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je dois sortir de nouveau."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I need to go out again.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non, tu ne peux pas venir, c'est pour le travail, ma belle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, you can't come with me, it is for work, my beautiful one.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled his trousers' legs up slightly and crouched down to scratch her head. Perle started mewling repeatedly. She knew he was about to go and leave her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non, ma petite, je suis désolé, tu ne peux vraiment pas venir. Ce sont des affaires d'adultes, c'est bien trop dangereux pour un bébé comme toi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, my little one, I am sorry, you really cannot come. This is adults' business, it's way too dangerous for a baby like you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped her off her floor and kissed her head while she brushed herself against his mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu restes sage pour moi?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You keep quiet for me?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle sat in his palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Très bien. Je suis fier de toi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Very good. I am proud of you.] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her head again and heard her purr before dropping her on the floor again and leaving the flat. He locked the door and waited. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one muffled meow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Maurice's street --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, Maurice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, what do I owe the pleasure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a matter to discuss with you. That, and a few questions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need somewhere more calm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's question might have sounded idiotic as the dirty street was as calm as the air itself could be. But that was exactly why Lucien needed somewhere else. After all, one can't hear a conversation clearer than in pure silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, s'il te plaît."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, please.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and Lucien followed him. A few moments later, they found themselves in the beggar's hideout, underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what can I do to help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went to the old hangar." Lucien started. "But someone showed up that ruined my plans and intentions." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien instantly saw the fake surprise in Maurice's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me that there would be someone else?" The spy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think it would be relevant." Maurice answered. "But please, tell me how he managed to ruin your strategy, I am curious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pointed to a chair. "May I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them sat on wooden chairs, around the large oval table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I smoke?" Lucien asked.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks." Lucien offered one to his host but Maurice declined. He lit his one and recounted the story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I intended to get myself captured so that Duchemin's men would take me straight to him. From there, I would deal with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But?" Maurice anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, this hunter appeared and freed me from my captivity. A brilliant sharpshooter I must say. I know very few people who would have managed to pull the shots he did from such a distance. Every single bullet hit their target, not a single miss, and what bullets…? Custom made darts that I had never heard of before, a clever design."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was the shadow of a smile on Maurice's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I wonder." Lucien went on. "Who is he and why did you not tell me about him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well, those questions both require long answers." Maurice cleared his throat. "What did he tell you about himself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That he is a hunter but his preys are poachers, not beasts. If not for those outstanding shots he took, I would have taken him for a local hippie. However, there is something in his impressive accuracy that my head cannot quite understand. No simple hunter can be that skilled. Even during my time in the army there were atrociously few people who could shoot with such precision on so many shots. Non, there is more to that man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me he is also after Duchemin. I told him it was stupid and he would end up dead. His answer struck me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he say?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Don't care."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien quoted the tall hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't that remind you of anyone?" The beggar asked with a smirk. "Someone who wants Duchemin dead more than anything else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman frowned and took a drag off of his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he my enemy?" He asked Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he seem like one?" Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do I have the feeling that you are hiding something about that man from me?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that is because I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe that is because you have to find out for yourself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his sharp eyes to Maurice. The beggar was smiling through his bushy grey beard.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Chapter 26</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And there we go. Darts are back to full." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put them aside. He had worked all morning in the back of his campervan on making more ammunition for when he would go to the old sugar factory up North. He wasn't sure when was the best time to go or what he should expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess there's one way to find out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exited the back of his van and jumped at the front. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter started the engine and drove away from the lake. A bit under an hour later, he found himself in the dirtiest neighbourhood of town. The sound of his heeled boots resonated on the pavement. Kids ran past him and Mundy watched as people were coming and going. He passed the alley that Maurice had taken him through a few weeks ago, and as it was lunchtime, he saw the poorest souls of the city lining up for some warm soup. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of the devil..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped and turned at the familiar voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Maurice. I was lookin' for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggar was exiting a house on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just in time." Maurice said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you were lookin' for me too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly, but how can I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got a few things to ask you." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let us go in." Maurice opened the door to that same house again. "After you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, the hunter and the beggar were sitting underground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." Maurice said as both took a seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First things first, how's Eric?" Mundy asked. As he recalled the events, he had brought the poor man to Maurice in the early hours of the morning that day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Him and his family are safe, he is out of Duchemin's sight too, don't worry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that's good to know, thanks mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His thigh is much better too. The doctor said that it would be a matter of days and he might even not have a scar after a few months." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But tell me, Mundy, did you manage to get the animals you were after?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I went to get the 'gators." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you find them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, yeah. I found them and a few extra corcs that belong to the West reserve."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, congratulations then. You must feel proud." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…" Mundy seemed hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. You will be truly satisfied when you retrieve all of the animals, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bobbed his head left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes and no. When I went to get the alligators there was a bloke there. He wasn't Duchemin's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Maurice faked his surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turns out he wasn't in for the alligators, but for Duchemin himself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm-mh." Maurice nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the bloke?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might. Was he very well dressed, suit and tie? Expensive Italian shoes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't pay attention to his shoes, but yeah he was wearing a suit and tie, and a weird ski mask." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's bushy eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A man of tradition he is…" He mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you do know him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to, yes. Now, I am not so sure. More than a decade flashed between then and now..." Maurice raised his eyes to Mundy. He wanted that sentence to echo in him. The hunter looked away for a second. Without saying it, Maurice was really saying that it was the same for Mundy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>More than a decade flashed between then and now...</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is he? </span>
  <em>
    <span>What</span>
  </em>
  <span> is he?" The Aussie finally broke the short silence that weighed a lot, strangely enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, well, those questions both require long answers. What did he tell you about himself?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maurice couldn't hold back a smile. He was literally quoting himself from his conversation with Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know. But the bloke sure knows how to fight. I saw him bounce off a wall and practically unscrew one of Duchemin's men's jaw with his foot while having his hands cuffed! Complete madness! And then he tortured Eric…! Put his tiny butter knife in his thigh and didn't think twice about it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy paused to catch his breath. He removed his hat off his head and put it on the large oval table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's just what he does. When he speaks, he's colder than a snake, brrr!" Mundy shook his shoulders as shivers shot through his spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is your point?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wants Duchemin too." Mundy answered. "Does that make him an ally?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Maurice answered. "Did he seem like one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He helped. Well, he did save me from being shot behind that pillar…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's lips pursed up in a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you not telling me more about him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that is none of my concern. I am merely here to provide the information I can to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>And to him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> it seems, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does seem so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does he want Duchemin?" Mundy asked. "When he tortured that poor bloke to know where Duchemin was, he… He looked horribly insensitive. It's like he wasn't feeling an ounce of the pain that he was causing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is very cold-blooded, indeed. That makes him extremely efficient." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't tell me why he wants Duchemin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For very different yet very similar reasons to you." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Mundy smiled and rolled up his eyes. "You couldn't make less sense if you wanted." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there something I can help you with?" Maurice asked to change the subject. Mundy raised his eyes to him and left them hanging there, from over his yellow sunglasses, before nodding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the old sugar factory." Mundy started. "Apparently that's where Duchemin has the rest of the stolen beasts. I'd like to know how many and what sizes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Give me a few days and I will see what I can learn from there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Anything I can do to repay the favour?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Favour?" Maurice repeated. "What favour?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your help. I'm not paying you, nor am I helping you out in any way. Maybe I can do something for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice chuckled gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Mundy, nothing you can do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, let me know if there's anything I can do, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie grabbed his hat off the table and put it on his head as he stood up and headed for the door to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, one thing, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He stopped sharp and turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a break while I work on getting you some intelligence. You look like you could do with a quiet day, maybe two."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I… Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men nodded at each other and Mundy left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later that day -- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was laying on top of his campervan, on the roof. His hat was covering his head as he napped there. The sandwich he got for lunch had put him to sleep very easily and all he had needed after that was a good nap next to the lake. The shy waves softly rolled to the shore and they repeated their languid motion until the hunter had fallen asleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slowly opened his eyes and felt the sun cook him gently. He loved that feeling. All the warmth he wasn't getting from fellow humans, he got from the big day star that is the sun. Mundy pushed his hat away from his face and took a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's words came back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You look like you could do with a quiet day, maybe two."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had been about to explain why he had big bags under his eyes. But decided against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the nightmares. They were unbearable as of late. He had wild visions. His parents, the farm, fire. Flames that devoured, consumed. His father with a rifle. His mother screaming. The pan of mac'n'cheese overflowing. Black. Red. Orange. Yellow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Black again, silence, darkness. And his father's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crazed gunman. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No. He wasn't a crazed gunman. No, no! He treated nature with utmost respect, he… He did his best! He never killed for fun and he never accepted killing contracts! It was only scaring poachers away! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You should have stuck to playin' the saxophone, son. Honest job, honest pay. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was nothing dishonest about trying to save the wildlife! And if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>didn't do it, who would? No one! Everyone cared about animals but never enough to actually get out there and save them! And Goddamn it! If only animals could speak, then we would hear their pain and anxiety as we burn and destroy their lands, as we hunt them for their very skins or their bones! Imagine! Being hunted for your skin! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why don't you care about people? You could help the community out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>By doing what? I'm shit with people. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That's because you never really tried. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, I did, countless times. Dad, I… People are complicated. They lie, they're never straight and I never understand what they want with me… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The disappointment in his father's eyes screamed in his head louder than church bells. It was deafening and burning his eyes. Mundy looked the other way, his cheeks crimson. His father and him never understood each other. Never. And his mother? She tried, she was always particularly sensitive when it came to her son. But his father would always dismiss it, take it for a woman's weakness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy roared as he put his hands on his ears and sat up in a flash. He breathed heavily and grasped his hair left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nnh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hated to hear it again, his father's disappointment. It ripped his heart apart. He wished he could explain himself to him more, maybe this time he would understand…? But no, there was no way. Apart from going to the cemetery and talking to a bit of stone, there was no way. And then Mundy thought about all the conversations he wouldn't have with his parents, the meals he didn't and wouldn't share, the chicken and geese of the farm that he dearly missed. But what pained him the most was of course, the words he would never hear his father and mother say… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got off his van's rooftop and slipped in his campervan. He put his hands in his pockets and saw the black suit that was hanging from the bed rails. It had been a bit more than a week now and he hadn't found it in himself to hang it back in his cupboard. Mundy stared at it silently for a moment. He sighed and felt something in his pocket again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…? Ah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>First the suit. Now the leaflet. Stars were aligning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Evening --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you made your choice, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, I'll take this chocolate dessert of yours."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything else with that, Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blue leathered menu went from naked hands that showed decades under the sun to white gloved ones, and the waiter disappeared, leaving the man with the ponytail in peace at his table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy quickly did the ribbon to tie his hair again before leaning back on his chair. He looked up and his eyes rolled up to the ceiling. Through the impressive chandeliers, he could see the paintings. Little plump angels playing some kind of ancien trumpets, clouds, golden streaks of paints that shone beautifully despite the age of the establishment; all that in a very light pink background that must have been much brighter a long, long time before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a break</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maurice had said. Well, the van had decided that the best thing for Mundy was to come back to that filthy posh place that is </span>
  <em>
    <span>the Queen Victoria.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy himself wasn't particularly up for it, neither was he strongly against it. He just didn't like that he had to wear a suit for it. Although, now that he thought about it, it wasn't as narrow as the last time he had put it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does this table suit you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, sure, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's daydream was broken by the voices of the people at the table in front of him, a young couple. The waiter pulled the chair for the girl to sit and gave them both menus before leaving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you manage to get us a table here?" The young man asked his girlfriend when the waiter was out of earshot.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I have my ways…" She smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you?" He played along and she nodded, chuckling. "Nah, seriously tell me." He insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bloke who sings." She said and Mundy's ears pricked up. "He's a client at work, and a friend. I made a bet with him and he owed me a table here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah… What was the bet?" The young man asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said he could be hired here and I didn't believe him. So I said to him that if he did get hired, then he'd owe me one dinner here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Well, please do make more bets like these, eh. But uh, was the bet not to have dinner </span>
  <em>
    <span>with him?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy half smiled. He could hear the young man's worries in the tone of his voice. He knew that the poor bloke feared that his sheila would have preferred to have dinner with that fancy singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, yes, I mean. Charlie, it's not what you think…" She said and put her hand on his. "You'll see him when he starts singing. He's old enough to be my dad…! No, he is just a friend, don't worry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Otherwise I guess all I have left is to try and sing better than him, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. He was happy for both of them but he wished that they really knew the amount of luck God had blessed them both with. Maybe they knew, surely they didn't, or at least they were too busy staring in each other's eyes to dwell on that thought too much. No, that could wait. Now was their time, the time of him and her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dessert, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter's voice pulled Mundy's eyes from the couple in front to him to his own plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes went one last time to the lovebirds table as he started eating the dessert. They were sitting left and right from the candle. The flame was dancing in balance at the equilibrium point in the middle of the invisible thread that held their gaze into one another. Mundy looked at the candle on his own table and raised his eyes. There was no one in the empty chair in front of him, he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head to the stage as the lights went down low. He put his spoon on his empty plate and listened carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight, our dear Lulu and his orchestra have prepared something in his native tongue! Lulu? The floor is yours…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The thick red curtains slowly rolled left and right and there he was. Under a bright spotlight, wearing a dark blue suit this time. The light only showed him on a piano. He looked at the microphone and took a deep breath before starting. But he didn't sing, no, he spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to dedicate this song to the half that I lost ten years ago now. She was… the light of my life, the one who brought peace to me, who made a man of me. I…" He raised his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>C'est pour toi, mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[This one is for you, my love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy couldn't even gulp down. The intensity, the force with which that man spoke…! The Aussie felt himself sink deeper in his chair. But what caught his ear was the accent. Now that he thought about it, it was very similar to that other French bloke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer lowered his eyes to his fingers. He let them slowly sink on the keys in slow, mellow arpeggios. A sad song was coming, that was sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hmm…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy liked it already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{To the reader: this song is called "La Solitude" by Barbara}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I found her at my doorstep]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un soir, que je rentrais chez moi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[One evening, as I was coming back home]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Partout, elle me fait escorte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Everywhere, she accompanies me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle est revenue, elle est là</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She has come back, here she is]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La renifleuse des amours mortes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She can smell dead loves]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle m'a suivie, pas à pas"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She followed me, step after step] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wasn't understanding the lyrics but he could feel them because Music doesn't need to speak to be understood. No, she went beyond words and plucked on the Aussie's heartstrings directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle nous fait le coeur à pleurer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She makes us such that our hearts will cry]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle nous fait des matins blêmes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She gives us pale mornings]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et de longues nuits désolées</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And long, sad nights]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La garce ! Elle nous ferait même</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The bitch! She even makes]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>L'hiver au plein coeur de l'été</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Winter come in the middle of summer]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer was handsome, sublime. He had that elegance, that charm that made everyone just hang on to his very lips, breathe when he did, hold their breath when he spoke, just to be sure to catch all of his music, his poetry, his heartbreak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dans ta triste robe de moire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[In your sad, iridescent dress]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avec tes cheveux mal peignés</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[With your dishevelled hair]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T'as la mine du désespoir</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Your ugly mug that shows despair]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tu n'es pas belle à regarder</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You are ugly to look at]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allez, va t-en porter ailleurs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come on, go take away]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ta triste gueule de l'ennui</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Your ugly mug that shows boredom]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je n'ai pas le goût du malheur</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't want to taste your misfortune]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Va-t-en voir ailleurs si j'y suis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Go away and see if I'm somewhere else.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers were more confident and the singer looked away to catch his breath for an instant. Mundy didn't even realise but he himself was leaning back on his chair, his long legs were flowing in front of him and he had put one foot on the other. He was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>relaxed. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The music had soothed him, yeah, it had brought him some peace. But oh, what was that? The singer was now facing the microphone again, his brow was furrowed, his eyes screwed shut. It was hard to sing those words out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux encore rouler des hanches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I still want to roll my hips]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux me saouler de printemps</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I want to get drunk on spring]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux m'en payer, des nuits blanches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I want to spend more sleepless nights]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A coeur qui bat, à coeur battant</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[With my heart beating, my heart racing]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avant que sonne l'heure blême</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Before the pale hour rings]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et jusqu'à mon souffle dernier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And until my last breath]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux encore dire je t'aime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I want to say I love you again]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et vouloir mourir d'aimer"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And want to die of love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh… Mundy thought he might actually have understood that. He couldn't really say but it was something in the way that the man in the impeccable suit and poetic hair was singing. There was the despair and frustration, the pain of the loss of a loved one that he wouldn't find ever again. The contradiction of knowing that this was certain, definitive, but still craving to wake up the next day and find that special person/people there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Depuis, elle me fait des nuits blanches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Since then, she makes me spend sleepless nights]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle s'est pendue à mon cou</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She hangs herself around my neck]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle s'est enroulée à mes hanches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She laced herself around my hips]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle se couche à mes genoux</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She sleeps on my lap]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Partout, elle me fait escorte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Everywhere, she accompanies me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et elle me suit, pas à pas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And she follows me, step after step]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle m'attend devant ma porte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She waits for me at my own doorstep]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle est revenue, elle est là</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She has come back, she is here]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude, la Solitude"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The Solitude, the Solitude]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide. The singer opened his eyes. Tears were running down his cheeks. He bit his lip and sniffed away from the microphone but Mundy saw it all and more importantly, the last words resonated in his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Solitude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That same ungrateful mistress that had the Aussie chained to his van, the same that had him wander hopelessly in the desert for years, the same that had him surviving but not living; because she had starved him of his senses. She had stolen his nose and mouth to prevent him from tasting anything but the bitterness of the misery she put him through, she had stolen his eyes to make sure he would see no one else but her, like a jealous, overly possessive wife that nonetheless gladly cheats with the first man to come…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That singer, he had put words, sounds, music, on what Mundy's despair had been for the entire past decade. How…? Each sound he uttered broke both of them. The singer, and the spectator, the Frenchman and the Aussie, two worlds from continents that should never have met and yet, they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And who was to blame? That same insolent and perverse mistress. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Solitude. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer finished the song with a solo on the piano. He spoke to the microphone all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'aimerais te revoir, un jour, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would like to see you again, one day]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Juste une fois,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Just one more time,]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un soir</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[One night]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>T'enlacer,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[To hold you in my arms,]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Fondre sous la chaleur de ton corps." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Melt under the heat of your body.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt his throat shrink around a hot, unpleasant ball growing bigger and bigger, constricting his airway. He had been holding his breath, his fists were clenched like steel on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man who was murmuring to the microphone had no idea what he was doing. He had no clue that there, in the crowd, there was a man in a black suit, and yellow tinted glasses; a fully grown man who had killed, gutted and eviscerated more creatures than all of the people around them. And yet, that man in the ponytail was clenching his jaw, gritting his teeth and contracting his core. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes glistened under the candle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Chapter 27</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Your performance tonight was absolutely baffling, Lulu!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman raised his eyes from his glass of wine to the criminal facing him, the reason why that whole song had made sense; namely, Arthur Duchemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have talent for this and much more than the younger generation and their nonsensical noise they dare call music." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was still in the emotion of the song he had just sung, a bit like when you watch a movie and the taste of it lingers on even after it ends. He had sung his heart and soul out to an audience that couldn't possibly imagine what it had meant for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had sung about the </span>
  <em>
    <span>solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> that Duchemin had forced him into for years, and this feeling of his body being an empty shell. He was missing his half, or maybe his three-quarters. He had been missing the presence of someone who could make him </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Feel what? Anything, absolutely anything besides rage, frustration and distress. He didn't know what it felt anymore to have someone's eyes on him with that special flame, that unique spark that made him look handsome when he only saw himself old and grey.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin had applauded him and asked for him to enjoy his dinner in his company.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will you have? I tried the beef stew last time and it was quite the surprise, a good one." The calm devil said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien couldn't eat. Not only was Duchemin going to pay for his food, which was an idea he could not stand, but the song had emptied him. He needed warmth. He needed something to replenish his emotional and social energy. He raised his eyes off the menu and thought to himself. Non. He would not eat a thing. Duchemin can keep his blood covered money; money he got from killing people, from stealing people away from Lucien. Non, it disgusted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you'll excuse me, tonight's show has emptied me of my energy. I shall take my leave." The spy politely said as he folded the menu shut and put it back on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but of course, I understand. Pray do take some well earned rest. And I hope to see more of these performances in the future."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will make sure you do, many thanks and have a good evening." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his leave and headed straight back home on his black, slim motorcycle. When he reached his door on the fifth floor of the hotel, he saw another tupperware box waiting for him. He picked it up from the floor and unlocked his door. As soon as he pushed it open-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little ball of white fluff jumped on his ankle and climbed all along his body to reach his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… Mon bébé…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh… My baby…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Perle in his gloved hands and hugged her dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Laisse-moi juste prendre une douche et je suis à toi, d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let me just take a shower and I will be all yours, agreed?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred and mewled, delighted that her master had come back home. Lucien did what he said and a few moments later, he was in his bed, laying on his back with little Perle on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was petting her, letting his fingers run through her fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, maintenant ça va."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, now I am alright.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She rolled herself in a little ball before laying down on Lucien's chest, raising and falling to the rhythm of his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est la chanson que j'ai chantée aujourd'hui."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It's the song I sang today.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He admitted as he sighed. Perle listened to him vent while purring under his naked fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Promets-moi de rester avec moi, s'il te plaît. Ne m'abandonne pas." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Promise me to stay with me, please. Don't ever abandon me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised her to his lips and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She promised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne suis pas un homme bon, je ne sais pas élever un enfant seul. Mais je n'en peux plus de rester seul. Depuis que tu es rentré dans ma vie, je… Je me sens tellement mieux. J'ai quelqu'un qui m'attend quand je rentre à la maison, quelqu'un qui certes, peut me mordre de temps à autres mais quelqu'un qui m'aime bien, je crois." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am not a good man, and I don't know how to raise a child on my own. But I cannot stand to stay alone anymore. Since you have come into my life, I… I feel much better. I have someone to come back to when I come back home. Yes, it is someone who bites me from time to time, but it is someone who likes me, I believe."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed her head on his mouth repeatedly as she mewled her comfort and support to Lucien. As much as he promised that he wouldn't abandon her, she wouldn't abandon him. Non, he was her everything, her father, her mother and her protector. She loved him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his side, Lucien started to think that he perhaps should have got a pet earlier. Maybe that would have helped although in truth, he still felt empty inside. Perle's purrs and fluff didn't do everything. Sometimes and paradoxically enough, it even made him feel worse. The moments where he was raising her, where he was explaining the world around her to her big blue eyes, those were hard moments. It reminded him of his short time as a father, too short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, j'ai eu un bébé avant toi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, I have had a baby before you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stared at the ceiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non, pas un chaton. Un bébé - mon bébé, ma chair et mon sang. C'était un petit garçon."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, not a kitten. A baby - my baby, my own flesh and blood. It was a little boy.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred louder and louder, her whole little body was trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Cela fait dix ans que je ne l'ai pas vu, que je ne peux pas le voir. Il avait une dizaine d'année quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois, lui et sa mère." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It has been ten years that I haven't seen him, that I couldn't see him. He was ten years old when I saw him last, him and his mother.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle listened as she nibbled on Lucien's index finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, maintenant je t'ai toi. Tu es tout ce qui me reste."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, now I have you. You are all I have left.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sat up against the wall on his bed and hugged his furry companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She seemed to say that he was exactly that for her too. If not for him, she would have died of fear, cold and malnutrition in the dirty streets of this Australian town. Lucien held the little cat to his lips. He whispered through her fur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je te quitterai pas. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. J'ai déjà perdu un enfant et c'est plus ce que je ne peux supporter. Non, mon bébé, quand j'en aurai fini avec Duchemin, on s'en ira, toi et moi, quelque part de calme, de tranquille, loin de tout. Ça te va?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I won't leave you. I won't abandon you. I have already lost a child and it is more than what I can bear. No, my baby, when I am done with Duchemin, we will leave, you and me, somewhere calm, far from everything. Would you agree to that?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course Perle agreed in mewls and in purs. The poor baby couldn't dream of a better life, just her, and her human father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On these thoughts, Lucien sank back to lie on his bed, Perle curled on his pillow, right next to his face. He whispered soft stories to put her to sleep and ended up falling in Morpheus's arms first, his senses dulled by her purrs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad? You're home? Oh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. He had come home a bit early that day and wanted to surprise his son. As the boy opened the door, he saw his father on his armchair, reading a magazine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, mon fils." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, son.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little blond boy with buck teeth ran to his father, letting his backpack drop to the floor and crashed on his father's legs. Lucien crouched down to be at eye-level with his little boy and hugged him dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what is this plaster, Jérémy? Don't tell me you got in a fight again…" Lucien put his index on his son's cheek. Jérémy lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But they were saying bad things about you and Ma'..." The young boy said, his head lowered still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you." Lucien put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Your classmates will not stop until you show them that you don't care about what they say. As long as they get a reaction off of you, they will continue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dad is right, Jay." Jérémy's mother entered the house and shut the door after her son and herself. "You should try his advice, sweetie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's hard!" The young boy protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing comes easy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon petit." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien gave a kiss on his son's brow. "Now, come, would you like something to eat perhaps?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My little one]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men went to the kitchen hand in hand, under the lady's kind eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, can you make me one of your omelettes for dinner tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien carried his son and put him on the kitchen top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think your mother has already prepared something for tonight, and I'm told it might be your favourite too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Little Jérémy's eyes shone brighter. They were blue, like both his parents, but not as light as his father.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm-mh. But I will try to negotiate with her if you are really hungry, I can make a small one that we share, what do you say, hm?" Lucien extended his hand flat, palm up, and Jérémy slapped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, you don't move from here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman turned and his beautiful lady was there, by his side as he was sitting on the armchair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you need anythin' darling? I'm out shopping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, nothing,</span>
  <em>
    <span> mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[My love.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, maybe one thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady in the blue dress and matching headband looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come back fast for me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He added and she smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll do my best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She grabbed her purse and went at the foot of the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jay, are you comin' with me, sweetie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Comin', Ma'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little boy came rushing down the stairs. Lucien watched as the young boy put on his jacket before grabbing his mother's hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you both forgetting something?" Lucien asked from his armchair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Jérémy let go of his mother's hand and went to kiss his father. His mother came right after and did the same but Lucien took her hand and pulled her in for a longer kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ew! Dad!" Jérémy turned his back and winced while his parents' smiles grew wider. They broke the kiss and Lucien patted his son's head as he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mother and son exited the house and the Frenchman went to the window. He pushed the thin curtain aside with the tip of his fingers to see his lovely family on their way to the local supermarket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But a black 4x4 came at the angle of the street at full speed, taking a turn that was so sudden that it sent it drifting on the asphalt, the rubber of the tyres squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"NON!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien saw it all before his eyes. The car drifting slowly as Jérémy and his mother were crossing the street. She scooped their son off the road but the vehicle collided with her and sent both of them flying, only to land metres away from the impact on the opposite side of the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman ran to the street without his shoes, he sprinted to the end of the road and his fiancée on the pavement, a group of passer-bys had stopped and tried to help her while a police car rushed past, chasing the black 4x4. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marie! Mon amour! Jérémy! Call an ambulance!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Mary! My love! Jeremy!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he reached them, his knees were wobbling and the sight of them both unconscious made him collapse to the ground. He held her against his chest and pulled Jérémy to him. He sobbed and sobbed and when the ambulance finally came, he knew that there was no one to save. He didn't let go of either of them. He barked at the first aiders to leave them alone, he yelled and screamed in the street, like a rabid, helpless dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien woke up and sat in a flash. He was sweating and panted to catch his breath. Perle had jumped in fright when he shouted himself out of his sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" She mewled and mewled, while he rubbed his eyes and tried to understand where he was, when, and why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My God…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up, his back against the wall behind him and Perle climbed on his lap. As he rubbed his eyes, he realised his cheeks were wet. He had cried in his sleep. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je pensais que ça s'était arrêté." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I thought they had stopped.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Les cauchemars."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The nightmares.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He answered and looked at the shut curtains in his bedroom. He could see the early morning light filter through the fibres of the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dors, mon bébé. Moi, je vais me lever." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sleep, my baby. I will get up.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled himself out of his bed and went to the bathroom. It was only when he left the carpeted floor of his bedroom and walked on the tiles that he heard the tics of Perle's little claws on the floor. She did follow him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked high up at him. He was a giant next to her, she barely reached his ankle. Lucien crouched down and scooped her off the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merci, mon bébé." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thank you, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her forehead and dropped her on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few days later -- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perle, le lait…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, the milk…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said as he looked at her on the table next to his cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu t'en es encore mis partout, mon bébé."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Your lips and cheeks are full of milk, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a paper tissue and she hissed as usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk." He raised his eyebrows and his index finger. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Plus tu te plains, plus ça va durer longtemps."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The more you complain, the longer it will last.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wiped her face and let her fight with the paper tissue as he watched it all with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to get it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bonjour Bastien."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, L…" Bastien's eyes went down the mass of white fur climbing Lucien's side from his legs all the way up to his shoulder. "And hello Pearl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As expected, the kitten hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have some news for you, and a good number of letters…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes went down to the cardboard box that the young man was carrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They come from the Queen Victoria. The manager had them sent here. Apparently, he didn't know where to put them!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, merci." Lucien took the box from him. "Anything else?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, just a word from Maurice, he asked me to tell you that you were on the right track."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien half smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I am. Thank you Bastien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. Take care, bye!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shut the door and went to the sofa. He opened the cardboard box with his knife and took a peek in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Letters…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He emptied the box on his lap and put it next to him on the sofa, for Perle's greatest delight…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are all these?" He wondered as he flipped the envelopes to try and guess. He finally opened them, one after the other, while Perle found that cardboard box to be her second favourite place to be in, after Lucien's palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucien's eyes scanned the letters, he realised they were all from people who had come to the shows and enjoyed them. It was all from </span>
  <em>
    <span>admirers.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The more he read, the bigger his smile got on his face. Those letters were like Christmas for his ego! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unsurprisingly all of them were written by women, and Lucien could smell their perfumes directly on the paper. He read them diagonally, their handwriting was smooth and round until one letter that did stand out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The paper was cheap and it had been written with a biro, not a fountain pen. The handwriting wasn't smooth, words were crossed out on each line, showing the indecision, maybe the nervousness of the author. Lucien took the paper to his nose and smelt it. Coffee, cheap cigarettes. Oui, a man wrote that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hello,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am not used to writing to singers but I want to let you know that your last song did something to me. For a moment, I believed that I am not the only one suffering from my loneliness. I had the illusion that the misery I've lived through for the past ten years or so wasn't only my burden to carry. You made me believe that at least you too have lived something similar. Thank you for singing about solitude in a very raw and honest way, for putting words on things that I knew I felt, but did not know how to describe. And if it was only a show, if you haven't lived what you described, then you did an awfully good job at making me believe that you did. If it was all for show, then please understand that you're one hell of a lucky bastard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. Well, that is a way to end a letter…! His eyes when to the signature:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"M."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0028"><h2>28. Chapter 28</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're M, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was just exiting the diner he had breakfast in and a young boy came to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I come from Maurice. He says he couldn't make much of the place and you should go and check it yourself. Today at the end of the afternoon should be ideal, he says." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, thanks, mate. If you see him, tell him I got it and thank him, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, okay, bye!" The little boy went running back to his group of friends and as he did so, Mundy noticed the soles on his shoes were green. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and hopped on his van again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess I have a bit of time to kill." The hunter drove around town slowly and took the time to look at the shops, the buildings, the streets. His eyes lazily followed the signs of the shops, the logo, the lights, the colours, people wandering left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed a button that he had rediscovered on his campervan and the music started floating. He smiled. It had been extremely hard to find that cassette but by God he won't let go of it! He had gone through every music shop in town and asked them all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm looking for a specific song,  was wondering if maybe you had it?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What is it?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's called something like 'Solitude' I guess, I don't really know, it's a French song." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every music shop owner looked at him differently. Some gave him surprise followed by disdain. How the hell did he expect them to know if they had the cassette if he didn't even know the title of the song?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Do you know the singer or the band perhaps?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Uh, no, not sure about it either…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had repeated that more than half a dozen times with an unbearable feeling that he was asking for something impossible, and that he was bothering the person he was talking to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thankfully, one of them managed to find the song. Mundy tried the cassette on the spot and instantly recognised it, right from the first arpeggios on the piano. He now listened to it on loop in his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It did some good to him somehow. That, and writing to that bloke. Yeah, he would never admit that it was him who wrote that letter, but he did. It wasn't something he usually did, eh. But he felt like he needed to tell someone about what he had felt that night at the Queen Victoria. The question was, who would be willing to listen to his sentimental nonsense? Eddy wouldn't get it, Matt was far away and surely busy, and Maurice surely had better things to do. Besides, Mundy didn't like to share what he felt and thought with Maurice too much. He already knew a lot and didn't need to know more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So yes, Mundy had found a blank piece of paper and a pen in his van and had sat down to write what he had thought of the song, what it had made him feel. Surprisingly enough, the simple fact of writing it down relieved him. He didn't really care if the singer read it or not. In fact, the more he thought about it, the more Mundy was convinced that it was all a show. There couldn't possibly be another bloke on Earth who had to go through the same hell as he did. But then again, what Mundy had felt on his seat that night, the sheer force of the emotion that he had been put through head first…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn, that singer really was something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Near the old sugar factory, 7 pm --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a lot of people to watch over some beasts…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was looking through binoculars from a tall boulder. He had parked the van behind it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old sugar factory was a vast complex of buildings that had been abandoned since Mundy was a little boy. Now, it was nothing more than emptied hangars neatly lined up; free real estate for a criminal like Duchemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. What he saw through the binoculars wasn't promising. Too many people, the rounds were complex, no way to remember them all, surveillance cameras… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell am I ever gonna get inside…?" He wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With a professional." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy froze. He turned and there he was again, that same bloke. He was in a dark red suit and tie and matching ski mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you doin' here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Repaying a favour." Lucien lit a cigarette and started smoking it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did </span>
  <em>
    <span>save</span>
  </em>
  <span> me, even though I hadn't thought so at first." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing you say makes sense, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh but it does. You see, when you </span>
  <em>
    <span>freed</span>
  </em>
  <span> me from Duchemin's men last time, you do remember, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do, what about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had it ever occured to you that I wanted to get caught?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you do that?" He asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I wanted to convince them to take me straight to the man, by which point I would deal with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd have died right after though." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but to quote a hunter I recently came to know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'don't care.'</span>
  </em>
  <span> However, thinking about it again, you did save me." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what's changed now?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone erupted in my life that I cannot afford to leave behind." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes went back to the sugar factory in the distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good for you." He simply said. "But why d'you want to help? I thought you didn't care about animals." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and slid his gloved hands in his trousers' pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, I have a favour to repay. And I do care about animals. What do you think I am? Heartless?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you didn't think twice when you tortured that poor Eric, eh…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I did not." Lucien answered, looking at the sugar factory. "And if I had to do it all again, I would not change a thing. How is he by the way? His thigh should be completely healed by now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. What kind of an emotionless machine that bloke was? A second ago he said he would gladly torture a bloke only to then ask about his well-being?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… He's alright, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Très bien. </span>
  </em>
  <span>So, what was your plan, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monsieur M?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had a look at things and it doesn't look too good. I can't shoot one without at least a dozen of them seeing it, I can't just barge in, and I don't really know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled his hand out of his pocket and elegantly removed his cigarette from between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the point of your intrusion?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna know how many beasts there are and what sizes. Then I can call for the right number and sizes of trucks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I see." Lucien finished his cigarette and dropped it to the dry orange ground before crushing it under his sole. That's when Mundy noticed his varnished shoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you were sayin' you were a professional, so go ahead then, how am I gonna get in?" Mundy asked. "There's no way on Earth I can slip past them all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it is true. Look at you, almost two metres tall of rough and beyond any kind of fashion fabrics, non, that will not do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, I'm not commenting on your looks, eh." Mundy answered, offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned and raised his ice drop-like eyes to the hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh but I did not. I just stated the obvious, you look like a Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, as if your fancy arse could get in there with your tuxedo and ski mask!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is called a balaclava, but I don't blame you, you would not know." Lucien said before he turned away. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Lucky you…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered to himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it's called, we can't get in there." Mundy sat down at the edge of the boulder, his feet dangling off into the emptiness of the desert while he stared at the buildings in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we are done chatting…" Lucien spun on his heels and went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Wait, where are you going?! I thought you were going to help me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man in the suit elegantly climbed down the boulder, his silhouette almost slithering down like vapour. When he landed on the ground, he dusted his gloves and his suit off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am keeping my word. I presume you have your rifle with you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, in my van." Mundy landed on the ground next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have something silent for close quarters?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have my kukri." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant something like a gun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I have an SMG, but that thing makes a lot of noise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, that will not do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Blowgun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman raised his eyes to the hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I have a blowgun, works well with the sleeping darts. Would that work?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I guess so, if you know how to handle it." Lucien answered, astonished by the idea of a blowgun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I do, come along." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien followed Mundy and they arrived at his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so this is how you move around when you are not in trucks that contain alligators and the like, hm?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, show some respect. She's the reason why I'm still alive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's sentence cut Lucien in halves. The serious tone with which he spoke left no space for jokes. The hunter opened the backdoor and slipped in. Lucien waited outside, smoking another cigarette already, reflecting on what he had just heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'm ready." Mundy hopped off. "What's your plan?" He locked the backdoor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me closely and don't make a sound." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter followed the spy to the fence on the side of the impressive complex. It looked like the old fence had been cut, offering them the opening they needed. They slipped in and walked as silently as shadows. Lucien turned and put his gloved index on his lips. Mundy nodded and followed him. They walked along the wall of one of the buildings. Lucien slipped in through the large window and Mundy peeked in first, just to see. There was no one but the spy who was gesturing him to get in. Mundy obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy-mh?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smacked his hand on Mundy's mouth. The hangar was full of cages and inside them, more felines than Mundy had ever seen in a zoo: jaguars, leopards, lions, panthers, even cheetahs…! Mundy's eyes opened wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are alone in this hangar but I would appreciate it if you could whisper." Lucien murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How d'you know we're alone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman walked along the cages confidently. The beasts left and right from him sometimes growled, or meowed, but showed no sign of wanting to assault either of them. In any case, they were behind sturdy bars.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how I know that we are alone." Lucien stopped in front of a cage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell… Did you do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the cage were half a dozen men, unconscious or asleep, Mundy couldn't tell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did. Now, there is one who is roughly your height. Get a change."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about - oi! L?" Mundy turned and the man had disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am ready." Lucien emerged from a shadow wearing one of the mercenaries' grey uniforms and a helmet that still hid most of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey, you're fast. Alright, gimme a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien walked around, looking at the animals in the cages. He stopped in front of a black panther and crouched down to be at eye-level with… her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est drôle de penser que tu es la cousine éloignée de ma petite Perle." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Quite amusing to think that you are the cousin of my little Perle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The feline was lying on the floor, her big golden eyes looking at the spy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu es magnifiquement dangereuse, ou dangereusement magnifique, tes yeux sont sublimes." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You are magnificently dangerous, or dangerously magnificent, your eyes are gorgeous.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her pupils went from slits to circles and her tail waved lazily on the floor. He smiled at her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dommage que Perle ne soit pas là. Je suis sûre qu'elle aurait aimé te voir elle aussi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Shame that Perle isn't here with me. I am sure that she would have loved to meet you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talking to the big kitty, eh?" Mundy appeared, dressed in the grey uniform too. He put his helmet on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is gorgeous, I couldn't take my eyes off of her." Lucien pushed himself up on his thighs. "Look at her eyes. She stares at me and I cannot but avert my gaze." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Like a reflex, Lucien went to Mundy's collar and adjusted it. The Aussie looked slightly up, to give him better access. The Frenchman then dusted off the jacket with his gloved hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd better." Mundy answered as he let Lucien adjust his clothes. "Most animals take starin' as an act of dominance. If you stare straight in her eyes, you're telling her that you're a predator and she's the prey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my apologies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madame." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien lowered his eyes and bowed to the panther. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a good comedian, I'll give you that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien asked in his mother tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You nearly had me believing that you really had something for that panther." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. Look at her." The Frenchman said as he looked at the panther again. She stopped cleaning herself and raised her golden eyes to him. "It is all as though she could read my most intimate thoughts with those eyes of hers. She reads what is inside my head. It is very pure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused and looked at the black panther's body entirely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is gorgeous. But you are free to think that I am lying, of course." The Frenchman walked to the front door of the hangar. "So, will you follow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had stood there, unsure if he was believing his improvised colleague or not, but above all, he had been struck by the poetry with which Lucien had spoken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, coming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take one of their rifles. I have one with me." Lucien said and they both exited, looking like ordinary mercenaries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman led the way and the Aussie followed closely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you breathing so loud? Relax." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm trying. It's just hard, ok? There are a lot of them. What if we get caught?" Mundy stammered through his nervous whispers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh we definitely will if you continue behaving as you are right now." Lucien stopped walking and looked up at his nervous colleague. "Take a deep breath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let your shoulders sink. Non, don't look around, look into my eyes." Lucien raised his index and pointed at his own eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look here… Oui…" Now his hand was sinking down, away from Mundy's field of view.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared and neither of them blinked. They weren't in the sugar factory complex anymore. They were alone, no one was around them for miles. Mundy saw the arctic blue irises, with very thin streaks of a slightly darker shade of blue, like threads intertwining behind the delicate glass of the Frenchman's irises, the black pupils, the long black eyelashes, bending poetically, all pointing outwards to the nothingness. And time stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have nothing to worry about. We will find the animals you seek and I will help you free them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Agreed?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien spoke slowly, with a very confident yet calm voice. He let the silence weigh and his eyes do the work. His gaze was intense, powerful. There was something magnetic about it. Mundy couldn't possibly avert his gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Voilà, now you are calm again. M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blinked repeatedly, his eyelashes fluttering, and he felt as if he was waking up from the most serene dream. Their surroundings slowly appeared again, the orange floor, the grey concrete buildings around them, the sky turning dark purple, oh now the other mercenaries appeared. They weren't caring about either of them. Mundy's breath had cut short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How the hell did he do that? How did that Frenchman manage to just make everything disappear around them. And now it was all back. Did Mundy hallucinate the whole thing? Had time passed at all? Wow...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blinked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come along." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He obeyed and they soon entered another hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't cleared the guards here, so don't make too much noise. Understood?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"H-how did you do it?" Mundy was still confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started walking in the aisles of cages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you manage to calm me down like that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of their black boots were barely audible on the concrete floor. Lucien noticed it and nodded to himself. There were a few guards here and there but nothing to worry about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you a magician or something?" Mundy asked and Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A wizard then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I am quite older than you are but come on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. What are you then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone who seeks to help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it matt-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it bloody does." Mundy's voice had been cold and assertive. Lucien stopped walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever the reason you want Duchemin for, I've set my mind. I'll find him and end him." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you will climb a boulder a kilometre away from his bedroom window and shoot him from far away in his sleep, oui?" Lucien mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'll get my hands on him and make him suffer before he dies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped up and he smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You couldn't even enter this facility without me, how on Earth do you plan on getting close to him, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, I'll think of something." Mundy resumed their walk and tried to make a mental note of all the animals left and right from them in the cages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, I will find Duchemin before you do and will deal with him my way. However, you are welcome to strip him off of his animals before I kill him, if that makes you feel any better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here…" Mundy towered Lucien and pointed his index at him, tapping his chest as he spoke. "I'll find that bloke if it's the last thing I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Steal his animals and you won't even have the opportunity." Lucien calmly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your point? You say you're gonna help me to free those animals back but then…? Then what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you will have the entirety of Duchemin's army on you. From there, I give it all one week, maximum, before you are found dead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what should I do then? Leave those animals to die?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not say that." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for me to kill him. Then you will be able to take the animals for free." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" Mundy walked away resolutely. He continued making a mental inventory of the place before exiting and walking to somewhere calm. Ah, the fence would do. He walked near the limits of the complex and stood there, staring at the nothingness of the desert. He crossed his arms on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the help that I offer, all these animals against a bit of time; enough for me to kill Duchemin." Lucien had of course followed the hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't get it." Mundy said with his low, husky voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it that I am not getting?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Freeing the beasts is one thing, killing Duchemin is another, and I need to do both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to. I can take care of killing him and you then get the animals, what is it that you do not like in my offer? I am sparing you the risks of his army coming after you." Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna kill him." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is it simple revenge for these animals we have seen? This is ridiculous!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's not for the beasts. You don't get it." Mundy sat on a crate. "You can't get it. I need to kill the bloke myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will die straight after, or worse, you could end up jailed for it." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well same for you, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how d'you think you'll escape his goons or a trial, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The trial has happened a long time ago and I am the executioner." Lucien answered. "You wanted to know what my job was. This is it. I am sent when no one else can, for justice to be served." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So pompous you are, listen to you speak! As if your little arse here was justice itself, pff, you're a bloke, nothing more, nothing less." Mundy said. "Whoever kills him will have to face the music." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and Lucien sat on a crate next to him. Mundy looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, you said you had someone to go home to. I don't. Let me kill the bloke and whatever happens to me after that, I don't care." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surely you do have some interest in staying alive." Lucien answered. "Don't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-not really." Mundy lowered his head. "Killing Duchemin, it's, uh, it's something I need to do, and then I can go in peace." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. He had never heard the voice of despair come out of another pair of lips than his. But there he was, next to a man who knew he walked to his death and was gladly doing it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who will take care of your van?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your van. Who will take care of her when you… are gone?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…" He thought about Eddy but with all the respect he had for his friend, he knew Eddy wouldn't know what to do with his campervan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your rifle, your blowgun?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…" Mundy repeated and he stared at the dark ground between his feet. The night was wrapping them both tightly under a lamp post that shed its yellow light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have some family, maybe friends? You are a native of these lands, I can hear it in your accent." Lucien went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was born here." Mundy was gritting his teeth. Lucien felt he had struck a nerve. "And I'll die here, ok? Nothing ties me to anything anymore!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter's eyes shone fiercely under the electric light, his jaw was clenched hard as if he was biting into life itself, trying to hold on to it. It had been hard to get those words out. They were heavy, they weighed a ton each, and they hurt. What's more, Mundy had now uttered those words to someone when he never even said them to himself out loud  Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't get it and you won't ever get it." Mundy said. "I </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to make Duchemin pay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's lips parted. What the hunter just said, it was exactly his feeling too. He realised that he wasn't looking at the hunter speaking, but at his reflection in a mirror. He shook his head and blinked a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, you're not even listenin', are you? Bah, it's fine. But what you said is right. I can't free the animals before I kill Duchemin or I might not get a chance to kill him before he does me. So I need to get the bloke first." Mundy thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just say…?" Lucien repeated slowly and when Mundy turned his head to him, he read the astonishment painted across Lucien's masked face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said I'll kill him first, then free the beasts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, before that, what did you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…" Mundy frowned, trying to recollect his thoughts. "That Duchemin needs to pay?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shut his parted lips and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monsieur M</span>
  </em>
  <span>, time for you to tell me the truth. Why are you after Duchemin?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not tellin' you! Why would I? And what difference does it make for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just tell me and I will tell you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. He thought fast in his head and an idea popped up in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." He said as he stood up. "I shall find out myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, you can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I can. Do I look like a resourceless man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned as he didn't understand Lucien's point. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, last time we met, I was in that particular hangar you went to. Then, you left me there, stranded in the middle of the desert and now what?" Lucien explained. "Now, I reappear like magic on your very heels. Have you ever stopped to wonder </span>
  <em>
    <span>how</span>
  </em>
  <span> I came to know Duchemin's moves?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy followed Lucien's train of thought and saw the final stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice?" He said to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you don't tell me why you so adamantly want Duchemin, I will go and ask him." Lucien threatened him and Mundy burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, he won't ever tell you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was something in the way the Frenchman crooked his eyebrow up that made Mundy much less confident.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0029"><h2>29. Chapter 29</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been days now, days that the adventure at the sugar factory had happened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, mon bébé." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had been tailing the hunter for the past few days from the comfort of his own home. He had eyes and ears of his own so he didn't need to go outside himself. Something had struck him. M did indeed get his meals in town, sandwiches here and there, but he would always drive out of town come night time. Lucien thus concluded that the hunter lived somewhere in a hut, in the middle of the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was still curious. That determination he had seen in M's eyes when he said that he wanted to kill Duchemin… Lucien had only ever seen it on his own self when he looked in the mirror. Could it be possible that Duchemin had done the same thing to M? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow and looked up, leaning back on his sofa, Perle laying on his warm lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non, there was no way on Earth that man had had a fiancée and a child. Pff, he could barely dress up on his own, how would he provide for a family? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then why did he also have that obsession with Duchemin…? Could he have lied about it all? Could he have been sent by the Australian government? Was he an Australian spy? Non, France had insisted to be the only one to deal with Duchemin. That's what the file said at least.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But this man…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scooped Perle and put her on his shoulder before going to the piano.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This M. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M, like </span>
  <em>
    <span>Marie</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like the half of his life that Lucien had lost that fatal day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyes and where the scores stood on the piano, there was that letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M, like the author of that letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started playing lazily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M, like Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped playing sharp and put Perle down. She mewled in protest but Lucien was already out of his suite, slipping his balaclava on as he ran down the stairs, walking decidedly to his motorcycle. He straddled it confidently and put the helmet on before riding off to the poorest neighbourhood in town. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he got off the motorcycle, a group of excited children came to marvel at the sublime and classy vehicle. Lucien left it there, parked along the pavement with the helmet on the seat. He went through the street but no sight of Maurice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Évidemment… C'est quand j'ai besoin de lui qu'il n'est pas là!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Of course… It's when I need him that he isn't here!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien headed to the house that Maurice had taken him through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, who're you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned. A beggar was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, sorry mate." The beggar came close and led Lucien through the house. "Let me get you through, though Maurice is busy right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is quite urgent." Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then…" The beggar unlocked the door to the cellar. "Anyone asks you anythin' down there, tell them you're L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and went down the dark stairs. His eyes adjusted to the dimness quite quickly and he soon found himself in the gallery of tunnels. He lost no time and headed in the direction that Maurice had taken him before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who're you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A large man blocked his path in front of the last door. Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice is receiving someone at the moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know but I need him now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't let you in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I respect your commitment but I will ask one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and only one, </span>
  </em>
  <span>more time." Lucien raised his index finger. "Please, let me in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mass of muscles in front of him made Lucien look like an ant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you just wait here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, but please remember that I did give you a choice." Lucien's hand flew faster than the big man could see and next thing he knew, his throat hurt like hell. The pile of muscles fell to his knees, choking for air and Lucien adjusted his gloves on his hands. He pushed the door in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice? Ah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell in the room. Maurice was sitting on his usual end of the oval table. Lucien was at the door, the door knob still at the tip of his slim fingers and Mundy was standing in between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy and the hunter eyed each other, they both tensed. There was a taste of unfinished business between the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of the devil…" Maurice cut the uncomfortable silence. "What have you done to the man at the door?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will have a sore throat for the next few days." Lucien shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Well, I should be mad at you for hurting one of my employees." Maurice said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would be right in being so, but I did give him a choice and he chose poorly for his throat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, L…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you really know him, eh?" The hunter asked the beggar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do indeed. Don't look at me like this, M, I never said that I did not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you mind waitin' at the door? I've got some business to finish here with Maurice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." He simply and arrogantly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Who do you think you are, mate? Just go! I was nearly done with Maurice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got closer to Mundy, he put his fingertips on his chest and pushed him out of his way to take a seat around the table. He dusted off his chair with the back of his gloved hand and pinched his trousers' legs elegantly before sitting down. He put a leg on the other and leaned down on his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't interrupt again, pray continue." Lucien added and he lit up a cigarette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was about to answer but Maurice was faster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I for one won't complain if I can talk to you both at the same time. It saves me sending two of my boys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy looked at the king of the beggars on his throne of old wood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you tell him stuff about Duchemin, mate?" Mundy asked. "I don't get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, Bushman, but I think </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>should be the one asking that." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? You sent by the Queen or something?" Mundy spat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and his cigarette smoke flew out of his mouth and nose in small clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the love of God…" Mundy put his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen…" Maurice said. "I seem to pick up on some animosity, here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The mongrel's been following me everywhere I go and wants to get Duchemin first. But no, mate, I told you, I'll get him." Mundy asserted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if I get him first," Lucien answered. "which I can assure you I will, won't I, Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes went to Maurice and the man in the rags raised his hands left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not my problem." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A certain Jean Delacroix will be disappointed to learn that." He answered and saw Maurice's lips part at the mention of the French Minister of Defense. "Your job is to help me locate the man, Maurice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-what?!" Mundy asked. "Who's that Jean whatever? And in any case, Maurice, you said you'd help, you know why I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to do it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oui, pray say why." Lucien encouraged the angry Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you shut your mouth and stay out of this! You have no idea what you're doin', mate. Next time I find you in front of me, I'll do what I should have done when I found you in that hangar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sprang up his chair and got closer to Mundy. Their furious faces were a mere inch away from each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what is that, hm? Run away and shoot me from the other end of the world, like a coward?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch yer mouth, mate." Mundy bared his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or what? You will take your absurdly big knife and slice me like a beast?! I am not a simple deer you can hunt down, if anything, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>have been hunting you all along! Maurice </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> help me, whether that suits you or not! It is his </span>
  <em>
    <span>duty!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well </span>
  <em>
    <span>mine</span>
  </em>
  <span> is to make that Duchemin bloke eat his bloody teeth! Now get out of my way and let me finish my chat with Maurice here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's anger melted in a second. He opened his legs slightly, standing like a capital A in front of Mundy and staring disdainfully into his eyes, he smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make. Me." He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That provocation was the drop of water that made the vase overflow, as they say in French and Mundy's punch flew to Lucien's jaw. The Frenchman stopped it and elegantly twisted Mundy's arm in an armlock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Damn you!" Mundy winced in pain and grabbed his kukri with his free hand. He slashed blindly where Lucien was but the blade came dangerously close to the Frenchman who had no choice but to let go of Mundy's arm to dodge it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got his short blade out and both leapt at each other. Mundy parried again and again as Lucien slashed faster and faster, his feet slid on the floor effortlessly, the sheen of his ice-blue eyes was cold and, when the light was right, they shone similarly to the Frenchman's blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had slashed across Mundy's face, on his cheek. The cut wasn't deep and wasn't too close to the eye but Mundy could feel it. He put a hand to it and looking at his fingers, he saw some blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Steel crossed and clinked, as one rushed to the other and vice versa. Lucien frowned and threw his blade up in the air. Mundy raised his head to follow its trajectory but soon regretted it as the Frenchman had only used that trick as a distraction and punched him in the throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Oorh!" Mundy dropped his kukri which clinked on the wooden floor, and put his hands on his own throat as he coughed and choked on his saliva. When he raised his head to meet Lucien again, the Frenchman caught his blade without looking at it and put it back in his inner pocket. He kicked the kukri away and opened his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, will you listen to reason and stop this foolish quest of yours?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy panted and tried to catch his breath. Oh his throat hurt like hell, but no one would stand between him and his revenge for his parents. He removed his hat and threw it away on the table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm not done with you," He said with a voice that was even more husky than usual. "Not by a long shot." He raised his fists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed his jacket and threw it. It landed on the table next to the hunter's hat. He undid his cuffs and rolled his sleeves up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us settle this like gentlemen, then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And with that, Lucien threw his foot up at Mundy's face. The Aussie was astonished at how flexible his older foe was, and in his surprise, he took the blow straight to the jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you have brought me back twenty years ago at least!" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's glasses flew away from his face and Lucien's smile disappeared when he saw the tall man leap and catch the yellow tinted aviator glasses before they hit the floor. He landed in a thud and his entire right side would remember it but at least the glasses were safe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mongrel, you nearly broke them!" Mundy's voice was still damaged and it broke half-way through his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, my apologies, I will make sure to break them now." Lucien calmly said and he knelt on the floor near Mundy and punched his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie took the first blow to have time to throw his glasses far away from them. He then grabbed Lucien by his collar and headbutted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aargh!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was unexpected! The spy hadn't seen it coming and Mundy pulled him on the floor before straddling his slender body and punching in his turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"GET! OFF! OF! DU! BLOODY! CHEMIN!" Mundy yelled as he landed a punch between each word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien could feel the iron taste of blood on his tongue and the warm trickling of blood on his upper lip. He managed to gather up enough focus to stop one of Mundy's fists a few millimetres away from his face and twist it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh!" The hunter bent forward and Lucien met his head with a headbutt. Mundy's head jerked back which pushed him off balance just enough for Lucien to free himself from him and let him fall next to him on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both bruised, bloodied and tired. They caught their breaths in loud, big inhales as they gathered enough strength to stand on one knee, and then fully up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien saw the yellow glasses lying in the corner. He looked at Mundy who understood what the Frenchman was set to do. Lucien leapt to them but Mundy tackled him and both crashed against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said! You don't touch them! You bloody idiot!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's left side hurt after the collision with the wall. They both stood up anyway and went on throwing punches and kicking, left and right. They received as many as they gave but neither of them gave up, however bruised and disfigured they were becoming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fils de…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that, Frenchie?" Both breathed heavily. "Givin' up already?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, </span>
  <em>
    <span>son of a - orfh!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's punch flew definitely faster than Lucien had anticipated and his jaw twisted under the blow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TALK ABOUT MY MUM! YOU SHUT YOUR BLOODY MOUTH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grabbed a chair and threw it at Lucien who dodged it in time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WHY?" Lucien yelled in answer. "Am I striking a nerve?! Was your mother really a wh - oh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A direct hit took Lucien by surprise. His face contorted in pain and he spat some blood away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see we are sensitive on two things." He said, unfazed. "The glasses, and your mother. Did the glasses belong to her? Non, they are men's glasses, quite old in fashion - ooh…!" Lucien chuckled as he closed one eye under the pain of the hit he received. "The glasses were your father's, non?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'LL KILL YOU!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy picked up his kukri and leapt at the Frenchman. In his blind fit of rage, Mundy's moves had become very predictable and Lucien only had to move away to see the tall Aussie crash on the oval table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your parents are a sensitive subject. I shall remember that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SHUT UP!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned and pulled Lucien by his collar. He pushed him down on the table and Lucien's back hit it hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aargh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy quickly grabbed his kukri back and Lucien felt its blade against his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One more word about my parents - ONE MORE WORD!" He shouted. "And I'll cut you open from one ear to the other!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had barked loudly. Lucien smirked through his blood covered face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do that and you will lose your ability to have children, not that any woman would indulge anyway." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked between his legs and saw the sheen of his foe's blade pointed at his crotch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will bleed profusely and die of blood loss before they can get you out of this underground facility." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd be dead way before that." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, painlessly, which is not something you will have the privilege of, on the other hand." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it back." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will take my blade back when you do yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not your blade, mongrel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. The tall Aussie's face was as disfigured as the Frenchman felt he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you said about my mum. You take it back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pushed the blade a bit more and Mundy felt something through his trousers and underwear. He clenched his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am pointing a blade in your nether regions, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed his kukri against Lucien's throat a bit more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take. It. Back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell. One couldn't understand how a few words could get to him that strongly while the other was more than entirely convinced that he would rather die than let anyone dirty the name of his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so sensitive about this? It is only words." Lucien asked, raising his head to try to evade Mundy's blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because… It's why I want to get Duchemin." Mundy stepped back and put my kukri back on his belt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Did Duchemin insult your mother?" Lucien straightened his back and put his knife in his pocket again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you mongrel." Mundy picked up his glasses and put them on, his back turned to Lucien. "He killed her and my dad." He screwed his eyes shut and bit his cheek. Saying those words cost him a lot, and hurt beyond what his body had endured during the fight with Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why I need to find him and kill him." Mundy took a seat and wiped his bleeding nose with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Maurice was helping you because…?" Lucien took a chair and sat opposite him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He used to know my parents. They helped the poor here... Ouch, you really didn't hold back, did you?" Mundy touched his nose. It wasn't broken but it hurt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did hold back, I just hit strategic areas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you certainly know what you're doin', you devil in a suit…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes and they exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was trained in close combat. You, however, have no idea how to deal with such situations, I can see that." Lucien rolled his sleeves down and put his jacket back on. He took Mundy's hat off the table and put it on his head. The hunter grinned. "Your smile is horrible to look at, you are covered in blood." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, thanks to who?! It's all your fault, mongrel…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>'thanks to whom' </span>
  </em>
  <span>if you want to be grammatically correct, Bushman." The Frenchman put his hand in his inner pocket and for a second Mundy got shivers and tensed up. He thought he would get his knife out again. "Relax… Here." From his inner pocket, Lucien retrieved his cigarette case and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I touch this time?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hands are full of blood." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and held on to each other for a second. Lucien's irises sank and Mundy imitated him. He saw the cigarette case move closer to him. He raised his head as if to ask again, arching his eyebrows, and Lucien blinked with both eyes as he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien answered and lit both their cigarettes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for? For rearrangin' your face? Maybe now you look better than before under that ski mask of yours, eh?" Mundy joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I highly doubt it." Lucien answered. "And I told you already. It is called a balaclava."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>balala-mask </span>
  </em>
  <span>thingy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't comment on your face although, on my side of things, I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> this new makeup enhances your features."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just said my smile was ugly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I did not say that the enhancement was a favourable one." Lucien teased. "But non, I thank you for your honesty, for telling me why you are after Duchemin. I… Respect your ambition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Maurice appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see you two have finished. Oh, gentlemen, look at the state of my room! Blood everywhere and a broken chair!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, mate. He started it." Mundy pointed at Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Non! You threw the first punch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you punched me back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was self-defense, nothing more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, look at this face here, does that look like the face of self-defense?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, I assure you this little improvised makeup suits you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For halloween, maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly." Lucien confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M," Maurice interrupted their banter. "If you two can still walk, why don't you go and see the Doctor, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Mundy stood up. "Oof-! Oh that hurts, come and help me, mate…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood up. His entire left side ached. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be the one helping me, I am older than you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They held onto each other, putting an arm over each other's shoulders, and Maurice asked for someone to show them out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they resurfaced, Lucien looked up at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please tell me this doctor of yours is nearby…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, it shouldn't be too far." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lie terribly badly, Bushman... </span>
  <em>
    <span>Aïe!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had elbowed him softly but it was on his left side and the Frenchman winced under the pain. The Aussie chuckled softly and both of them walked on the pavement, limping awkwardly.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0030"><h2>30. Chapter 30</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"M, I must say that your opponent is very skilled. He hit points that do hurt a lot but did only very superficial damage…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was a man who looked like any other beggar. He was dressed in rugs and has an unkempt beard, and bushy eyebrows. He was very short and equally old, behind his round pair of spectacles. Beyond the appearances, he turned out to be indeed a medical expert. His surgery was at the end of Maurice's district. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was sitting on a hospital bed and Lucien was sitting on the one next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are welcome, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sniffed the air and turned to the Frenchman. He removed the cigarette off his lips and Lucien pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is a non smoking area…! And M, you did not tell me that this man is the cause of your injuries." The Doctor shut the curtain between the two and started removing Mundy's clothes as he was done with cleaning and patching up his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is the cause of mine too." Lucien added from behind the curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled up his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked for it, you fancy ski teacher." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor raised his head off Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is a ski teacher?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Lord…" The Doctor shook his head and resumed his tending to Mundy's bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch, Doc', that hurts…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Docteur, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is delicate, please don't break him further." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! I'm not delicate! You just hit where it hurts!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops…?" Lucien answered and Mundy clearly heard that he wasn't really sorry at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the first time you bring me your foe to heal too, M." The Doctor said. "And it has been a decade since I last saw you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tone in the room became serious again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I speak freely?" The Doctor raised his eyes to Mundy. The Aussie knew that Lucien would hear everything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, lie down on your back please. Thank you. Now, as a doctor, I am the happiest when I don't see my patients, because it means they are in good health. But with you, M, I had my doubts. You were either in excellent health or in a state that no doctor could fix."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… I see what you mean. Uh… Sorry I didn't say anythin'. And uh, I was in both of these." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien listened closely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened, M?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I lost my parents and decided to stop everything. I disappeared and just… I don't really know, time passed." Mundy tried to explain himself without giving too many details, as Lucien was no doubt listening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And indeed, on the other side of the curtain, Lucien had lied down too and let Mundy's voice just fill the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry to learn about your parents. They were good people, very good people." The doctor had applied medicinal creams on the bruised areas and was now putting some bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why are you back now?" The Doctor asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the bloke who killed them is here and I want to kill him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M… In all those years of remarkably good work, in all these years of saving lives, you now want to end one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't even give them a painless death." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you turn on your side, please. Thank you. Now…" The Doctor took care of Mundy's right side. "What did your parents do to end up… gone? I presume it was an accident." The Doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it wasn't. They did nothing. Absolutely nothing." Mundy answered, staring in front of him. He was facing the curtain and could distinguish Lucien's silhouette. "They…" He sighed. The Aussie was unsure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a deep breath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide. It was the same voice as in the sugar factory complex. The one that had asked him to relax. And then, the eyes, artic blue, as calm as the ocean could get, everything disappeared, the eyes again, light blue, almost grey, and streaks of darker blue, like threads intertwining with the lighter blue… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents did nothing wrong. They happened to live on a bit of land where there was some oil. They were asked to pack up and go somewhere else, they'd be offered a large cheque as compensation. But my parents loved it there, it was the house that they built together, with their farm, the chickens and geese. I loved it there too. They refused to sell it. A few months later, after being almost harassed about it, receiving countless letters about it, the cheques growing bigger and bigger, they still refused. One day, I was off on a job and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and took another deep breath. He closed his eyes and saw the blue ones that had brought peace to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I came back home that day, the farm had been burned to the ground, the house was entirely devoured by the flames. I called for the firemen but it was too late. They… There was no one to save anymore." He screwed his eyes shut tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had listened in utter shock. His lips had parted and his eyes were open wide. How the hell could anyone set fire to a house where two peaceful people lived there? They were harmless, they were just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>living there.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." The Doctor said. "And now you are off to find this man and kill him, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I want to make him suffer, I want him to understand what it was for my parents, and for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you stopped working for a little more than a decade now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swore to never touch a rifle ever again. My dad hated them and they got me far away from my parents when they needed me the most. I hate those things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet, you are incredibly gifted at using one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and the Doctor looked at each other. The voice had come from the other side of the light green curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you did use a rifle again." Lucien added. "What made you break your oath?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a bit of silence. The Doctor collected his tools and threw away the packages, and dirty compresses in the bin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… This is my last job. It's not even a job, it's somethin' I need to do. I have to kill that bloke and then…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then what?" Lucien asked, looking in the direction of Mundy but only seeing his silhouette through the curtain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, whatever happens, I don't care." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, you know that we care for you, don't you?" He said. "Maurice, Eddy, me, the animals' reserves of this country… You have always been doing an incredible job and you did it without killing anyone, ever. I remember the young M, the one who would rather cut his own hand than hurt people, or animals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well that version of me died the day my parents did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor sighed. He let Mundy dress up again and pushed the curtain to go to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, to us." He said, and Lucien lifted himself up to sit. "What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> deal?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am after the same man as M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put on his polo shirt again and lied down on the hospital bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, is that why you have been fighting? You each thought the other was an enemy when in fact you want the same thing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor was cleaning the blood off of Lucien's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What then? You both bumped into each other as you were going to kill that man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>motivation to kill him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. If Mundy had managed to make an effort, then he shall try. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The same man who stole M's parents away from him, took my family away too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Quite the serial killer that man…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he go for your parents too?" The Doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. Not my parents. My…" Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, mate?" Mundy said on the other side of the curtain. "Deep breath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien obeyed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He took my… My fiancée, and our young son." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped and his eyes snapped wider than plates. Lucien's voice had cracked, he could hear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remove your clothes and lie down, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien did as he was told. Mundy could only hear the muffled noises of fabrics being moved but his mind was stuck. Duchemin had killed a sheila and a kid…? What kind of heartless bastard was that…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." The Doctor said and started tending to Lucien's chest. "How did it happen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a second. He closed his eyes, lying down on that hospital bed and saw it all against his closed eyelids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were off to buy some groceries. I was watching them from our house in Boston. Jérémy was holding Marie's hand and they were walking on the pavement. Such grace she had when she walked, her hips swinging ever so delicately, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon Dieu…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lucien bit his lip and went on, his eyes still closed. "They arrived at the end of the street and crossed. That's when a car arrived at full speed, took a turn and…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened glistening eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went out running to them and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Putain de merde…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Marie gave me her last smile, as the tears rolled down her smooth cheeks. She looked down at Jérémy and when she saw him in my arms, unconscious, her last tears streamed down her beautiful face and she closed her blue eyes, never to open them again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had frozen on his hospital bed, across the curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did that happen?" The Doctor asked, as he finished spreading the cream on the bruised areas of his chest and stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit more than a decade ago." Lucien opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And, uh," Mundy's voice pulled Lucien out of his remembrance. "I guess Duchemin did that?" He looked in the direction of Lucien but could only see the silhouette of the doctor and that of the masked man lying on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. That car that ran them over, it was being chased by the police. I enquired about the case and it turns out that the man behind it all was none other than Arthur Duchemin. You see, that black 4x4 was transporting a load of gold that the police had been tracking down. And that gold had been stolen by the man we both are after. It is because of him that my Marie and my little Jérémy are gone now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do after all that?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I quitted my job. I left everything behind me and flew back to France where I just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>time passed</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien said, quoting Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is your job?" The Doctor asked. "You clearly know a lot about close combat, or at least where it hurts. Were you a field medic?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not at all. I am… I am a jack of all trades."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But not a master of none, eh?" Mundy said and Lucien's ears pricked up. "Whatever you are, you're good at doin' it, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a good reason to do what I am doing, nothing more." He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor finished patching Lucien up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can dress up again, I am finished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slipped his shirt on and buttoned it up. When he was done, the Doctor pulled the curtain away and both Lucien and Mundy looked at each other. They were much cleaner, but their faces were covered in plasters here and there, there were still some red and sometimes even bluish bruises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at yer ugly mug now, spooky bastard..." Mundy teased and they both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you're the one with a large plaster across your cheek, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be back in a moment." The Doctor left them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm uh… I'm sorry for your loss." Mundy said as he sat up, letting his long legs dangle in the emptiness below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I apologise for the words I have said about your mother. You seem to love her quite a lot." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she and my dad were everything I had. Now I don't have anything anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes from his feet to Lucien's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy for you to say, you told me you had someone in your life again. That's nice for you. But I don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An exceptional sharpshooter like you, it would be a shame to see you die." Lucien answered. "An exceptional sharpshooter, and a good teammate, for someone who lives in a hut." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A hut? I live in my van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents' house has been burnt down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you move to a flat, or a house?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you stayed in that van for ten years?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah." Mundy looked away and pushed his hat deeper on his head to hide his blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Lucien left his bed and put a hand on Mundy's shoulder. "There is nothing shameful in that. I locked myself up for the same amount of time as you did. I refused to see anyone, I disappeared and I thought I would just wait it out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What made you come back? How did you learn that Duchemin was here?" Mundy asked, raising his head to look into Lucien's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Through my job. I know people, they know things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And so you came here?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien hopped on to sit on Mundy's bed, next to him. "I took the first flight to Australia and here I am, to complete my last task." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you do after that? I mean, if we get out of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean… We both want the same thing. And we kinda make it work, don't we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We do indeed." Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh, what d'you say? We do it together?" Mundy extended his hand and Lucien stared at it for a while. Silence fell and the clock on the wall counted out loud the tics and tocs of Lucien's indecision. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'accord." He shook Mundy's hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Agreed.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright… Thanks, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor entered again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, for both of you, some aspirin. Use it if it hurts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Doc'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Docteur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Doctor]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both exited the surgery and walked back together until they arrived at Mundy's van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uhm… Let me know if you have any ideas what to do next, eh." Mundy said, looking at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the immediate future, why not take a few days off and let our bodies rest. We cannot take our next move while being barely able to walk straight." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right. Ok, uh, d'you know where to find me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, but I don't need to. Maurice knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, true. Alright, see you then, Spook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm a Bushman, and you're one hell of a spooky bloke with your mask, and suit and tie. So you're a Spook." Mundy said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, take care of yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, same to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy drove away and Lucien watched as the van grew smaller before it took a turn and disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, back to my piano." Lucien said to himself as he walked back to his motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few days later, the Queen Victoria --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The usual, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, yes, please. Actually, could I get a coffee with it, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter disappeared and left Mundy at his table. He leaned back and waited impatiently for the show to start.  He had been waiting for that night with high anticipation and had kept on listening to that song about solitude in his van. His heart didn't have it to switch on the radio. Only that cassette understood what he felt and could sing it. Although, in all fairness, there was nothing like the live performance of that singer on stage. Each time Mundy closed his eyes to see it projected on his closed eyelids, he felt shivers shoot through his spine and diffuse through his limbs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He adjusted his position on his chair and wiggled his shoulders to shake the shivers away. Mundy was now almost used to the suit and each time he would wear it, he would feel less apprehension. The souvenir of his parents' burial started to fade from that black suit, and his mind started to associate it with the shivers of a new show. Wearing the shirt and tying the tie meant that he was off to see the man that managed to speak directly to something inside him. His soul perhaps, his heart surely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dessert and coffee, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter nodded and turned on his heels before leaving him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and Gentlemen…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Mundy smiled like an imbecile, on his own, and he didn't realise it. People were still chatting left and right from him. He wanted to shush them, like the quiet kid in a busy classroom. But the singer soon appeared on stage and Mundy's eyes couldn't leave him. He was handsome, that man, and always had a different suit. The ladies in the room applauded louder and shouted at him. Mundy was impressed...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for coming each night in bigger numbers, I deeply appreciate it." Lulu bowed on stage and people applauded him warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bugger, he really sounds like L…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy thought to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was pleased to receive letters from some of you sitting in the audience tonight or on the previous shows, complimenting my performance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the women in the room all agreed to applaud him and let him hear them. Mundy blushed and tensed. He, too, was one of those people. He felt put on the spot and the heat of the embarrassment crept over his body from his legs which turned to jelly, up to his cheeks and ears burning hot. He clenched his jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I was surprised to receive so many. But you also have to thank Andy and his orchestra, without whom none of this would ever be possible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu stepped aside for the conductor and the musicians to bow courteously at the audience, who again applauded them loudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight, I would like to sing an answer to these letters, if I may."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu went to the piano. He pinched his trousers' legs up and sat down elegantly. It reminded Mundy of L and how he had sat on the chair back in Maurice's hideout. The singer put his fingers on the keys and started playing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The keys were slammed powerfully and the rhythm was quite fast. Oh, that change of tone was unexpected and it made Mundy curious and eager…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{To the reader: the song is "La groupie du pianiste" [The fan of the pianist] by Michel Berger} </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle passe ses nuits sans dormir,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She spends her nights without sleeping]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>À gâcher son bel avenir,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Wasting her beautiful future]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La groupie du pianiste.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The fan of the pianist]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dieu, que cette fille a l'air triste,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[God, how sad she looks]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Amoureuse d'un égoïste,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She's in love with a selfish man]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La groupie du pianiste."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The fan of the pianist]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy couldn't understand a word of all that French but his soul read the subtitles that his eyes couldn't see, and he felt the meaning of the words. That was better than any translation anyone could have provided him with.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle passe sa vie à l'attendre</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She spends her time waiting for him]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pour un mot, pour un geste tendre</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[For a word, for a tender gesture]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La groupie du pianiste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The fan of the pianist]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Devant l'hôtel, dans les coulisses"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[In front of the hotel, backstage]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh he was something to watch that man… He was dancing in rhythm, as his fingers slammed the keyboard along his words, on the black and white keys, making the sheen of his Burgundy, satin jacket reflect the spotlights beautifully on Mundy's irises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the Aussie was slouched on his chair, his face on his palm, his elbow on the table. He was drinking the music of the man with the poetic salt and pepper hair beautifully. Ah, that grey front tuft that jumped and brushed the air before Lulu's ice grey eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle l'aime, elle l'adore</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She loves him, she adores him,]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus que tout, elle l'aime, c'est beau </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[More than anything, she loves him, and it's beautiful]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>comme elle l'aime"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The way she loves him]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" Mundy whispered to himself. Lulu was half seated half standing and he was singing with such passion on the microphone…! His eyes were screwed shut and it was as if everything had disappeared around him. He was alone on the stage, and sang something about love quite obviously, with his blood boiling in his very veins! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was gobsmacked by the performance. He couldn't see himself, but his pupils had dilated to the size of planets and in them were engraved the image of Lulu singing his heart out to a lady who was way too lucky to understand it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie bit his lip. That bastard made him feel things he hadn't felt in years, decades even. Even with Emma, a few months ago, he hadn't felt half of the quarter of what was happening inside him now. Oof! What was that?! There was something that came from his very guts, from his eyes, from his chest, something that grew out of his body from his very core and launched towards that man on the piano, thumping his foot on the pedal and shaking his head left and right… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put a hand on his chest. His heart was pumping hard and fast, to the rhythm of Lulu's words and his music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… What the hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was breathing fast, as if he was running after something, after someone. His eyes were open wide and he felt his heartbeat on his temples, bugger, he was blushing now that he stared at Lulu…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Il a des droits sur son sourire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[He has rights on her smile]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle a des droits sur ses désirs</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She has rights on his desires]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La groupie du pianiste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The fan of the pianist]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle sait rester là sans rien dire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She knows how to stay there, mute]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pendant que lui joue ses délires</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[While he plays his heart off]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La groupie du pianiste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The fan of the pianist]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Quand le concert est terminé</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[When the concert is finished]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle met ses mains sur le clavier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She puts her hands on the keys]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>En rêvant qu'il va l'emmener</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[While she dreams that he will take her]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Passer le reste de sa vie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[To spend the rest of her life]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tout simplement à l'écouter"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Just listening to him]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was hanging on Lulu's very lips. Gosh, he stared at them, his thin lips, how they moved in front of the microphone, not even an inch away from it, declaring a love that a damn woman had without doing anything else but existing! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" Mundy sat straight on his chair as he started to figure out what was happening inside him. His hands patted his chest repeatedly, left and right, as if he was looking for something that he had forgotten, in a pocket he didn't know existed anymore. He ended up wrapping his hands around himself. Oh, he needed air, he needed so much air…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu turned his eyes to the audience, people were applauding in rhythm enthusiastically, the waves of applause crashed, making the air snap and Mundy's heart pumped harder, as Lulu's gaze swept across the room and got closer to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle l'aime, elle l'adore!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She loves him, she adores him!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Plus que tout, elle l'aime, c'est beau</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[More than anything, she loves him, it's beautiful]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme elle l'aime!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[How she loves him!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu took the microphone off its stand and left the piano to come at the edge of the stage and repeated that infernal chorus that Mundy felt like a dagger to his chest. Oh he wished…! Mundy wished he was the one at the other end of those words. But he wasn't a </span>
  <em>
    <span>she, </span>
  </em>
  <span>despite being, as hard at it was to admit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a fan of the pianist.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ended in a thunder of applause and cheers from the audience, women in the room made their high-pitched admiration shoot through the very air and Lulu was proud. Gosh, he was handsome when he was singing but his smirk was something that split Mundy in halves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy was left there, breathless, his eyes, his mind and his heart full of colors, tastes and euphoric feelings he could not describe. When he emerged from his shock, Mundy looked around him to see people eating their dinner left and right, as if nothing had happened a few minutes ago. A few minutes? Mundy looked at his watch. The show had stopped at least half an hour ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Crikey…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He needed to vent. To yell at someone, empty himself of what he had just been through. He would write another letter, screw it. Paper? Pen? Mundy patted his pockets. Nah, of course not, he's wearing a suit, he isn't going to school, why would he carry a pen and paper. No, no, of course not! He looked left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got an idea. It was foolish, absolutely out of both his character, and his comfort zone. But screw it all. If he had managed to team up with someone to find Duchemin, how hard could it be to just…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took his hat off his table and pushed his chair back. He stood up and walked resolutely to the backstage area. He slipped through a door without anyone stopping him and saw the musicians here and there. His eyes scanned the crowd but he couldn't see the man in the suit. Bugger, where was he…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Scuse me mate, you know where Lulu is?" He asked one of the musicians. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he must be in his dressing room, that's the door at the end of the corridor." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy walked to the white door. There was a sign on it. It read </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Lulu." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that seems like the right door, eh, so uh, here we go…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knocked at the door. Three knocks, like the three words that his heart was beating. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0031"><h2>31. Chapter 31</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was sitting on the couch in his dressing room and was drinking water as if he had gone through the desert. He didn't know why but that song and that show in particular got to him and he had lowered his guard. He let the music get the best out of him and it had exhausted him. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>oh mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his blood was pumping fast and hard in his veins…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Such a great feeling that was, the simple feeling of life pumping through him… And now that he thought back about the song itself, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wished. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oui, he wished there was someone out there, someone who would be waiting for him after his shows, someone to come home to. Of course Perle would throw herself at him, but what about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>a woman?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A woman, oui, or a man…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman in his long life and long love resume had let himself be seduced by countless women, which came as a surprise to no one, given his charm and good looks. However, his few </span>
  <em>
    <span>encounters</span>
  </em>
  <span> with men were more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>exotic</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for a man of tradition like Lucien. But he had liked it too, differently. The first time was unsettling, but then he came to realise that there was nothing wrong with it, or unnatural. People had just made a case against it. From an evolutionary point of view, it obviously didn't make sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lucien had never been on Earth to save humanity and make it last in time, non. As a young man, he liked to take advantage of his good looks. He was addicted to that ego boost he would feel each time someone fell for him. It was egotistical and narcissistic but the man absolutely adored the fact that someone would fall in a position where a simple gaze from his ice blue eyes would make them melt inside and out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But all that was a long time ago, for when he met Marie, everything had changed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> had become the one to fall for her, and not the other way around. There was something in the simplicity of her manners and the easiness of the life she led. And that was when his knowledge and vision of love flipped. He stopped being the womaniser, he stopped looking at every woman he met with the eyes of seduction, with the flame of doubt in his eyes, a flame that spelt </span>
  <em>
    <span>"what if…?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>on his very pupils. Non. There was Marie and only Marie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved her not like a romantic conquest, not like a trophy to hang on his wall, but like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she made him grow from a single man to a father and a soon-to-be husband, someone who could carry the responsibility of a family on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien drank more water. He had undone his bowtie and threw it away, he also opened the first button of his shirt to get some air. He needed to land from the high of the stage and oh </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could feel the sweat on his brow. He took a towel and wiped himself before throwing his jacket away and rolling his sleeves up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted him as he rolled up his right sleeve. He went to the door and opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Huh?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He gasped. "What are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> doing here?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey, sorry to bother you, uh, d'you mind?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien found himself facing M, the same </span>
  <em>
    <span>M</span>
  </em>
  <span> that he knew was a hunter and a filthy jar-man. It was him, no doubt about it, he even had the scar on his cheek that Lucien himself inflicted… But he was wearing a black suit, he had tied his messy hair neatly away from his face. And there he was, standing awkwardly, his back slightly hunched under the embarrassment and fiddling with his hat between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… Bugger, it's awkward, isn't it, eh?" Mundy wasn't even looking in Lucien's eyes. "D-d'you mind if I have a word with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-non, wait, do you know who I am?" Lucien asked, not sure whether Mundy had recognised him without the mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're the singer, aren't you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. Mundy did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> recognise him but there was no way on Earth Lucien did not recognise the hat, the yellow glasses, the sideburns and the long hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I am indeed, amongst other things. Pray do come in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien let his guest in and shut the door after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid I can only offer water here. Please, take a seat." The singer said as he poured a second glass of water and handed it to Mundy who sat on the sofa. "How may I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie looked around. The room was dimly lit, which Mundy liked. There was the sofa, a few clothes rails, a mirror, everything necessary to arrange some makeup and light bulbs around the mirrors.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I don't really know how to say this but uh… Argh, I'm sorry I'm bad with words." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled, he was about to answer that he knew M had a colourful language when he wanted, but decided against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy decided he should just spill it all. He screwed his eyes shut, looking down at the floor between his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know the letters you talked about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" Lucien put the glass to his lips to drink...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wrote one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...and the Frenchman spat out his water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh, I signed it with my name. Well, more like my initial but it's become my name, M. I guess you didn't really notice it." Mundy said, scratching the back of his head nervously. "You seemed to say you received a lot, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you wrote that letter?" Lucien was astounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did… Wait a second," Mundy's head jerked back up. "You read it? You remember it?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… do." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger." Mundy covered his face with his hand, he was as red as a brick. "Well, I uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am quite surprised that it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people who wrote that letter… I didn't expect you to, well, to be moved by my performance and express feelings, no offense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean cause I'm a bloke and not a sheila?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien lied. He meant to say he was surprised that the hunter who used jars for toilets could be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> sentimental. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it you came here to tell me?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you have time? You sure? I don't want to bother you, I mean, it looked like you were waiting for someone else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non…" Lucien chuckled. "I was merely surprised. And I have time, oui, so please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right," Mundy put his glass on the coffee table in front of them. "Uh, I don't really know where to start." He wiped his sweaty palms on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe at the beginning?" Lucien said as he put his empty glass on the table too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, ok, here we go…" Mundy cleared his throat. "I came to your shows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At first I didn't come for the show itself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't want to say it was for Duchemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I guess I was just curious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that time you sang about solitude, well, it hit me hard. I just wanted to ask you, was it all for show or did you really mean what you sang?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You understood the lyrics? You speak French?" Lucien asked, raising a curious eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, nah, I uh… After I listened to you, I couldn't get the song out of my head so I went from music shop to music shop. It took me an entire day but I managed to find a cassette." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Lucien was astonished and listened carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I uh, pff, you're gonna laugh but…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please, tell me." Lucien's calm voice helped Mundy find his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I tried to translate it, I asked people to help me. I think I got it mostly figured out although, to be honest, the way that you sang it made me understand the meaning even if I didn't get the words. It was… Pfff, it was something. And now, I listen to it on loop in my van."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. The cassette is nice but it's a sheila who sings it and uh, it's not the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Mundy blushed and only managed to whisper. "It's better when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> sing it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the compliment like a slap across the face. It was surreal enough to talk about feelings with M, but to hear him express his was so out of his mind. It wasn't something the Frenchman had never thought about, the fact that M </span>
  <em>
    <span>had feelings.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He just saw him like a man in old clothes who uses jars in a very unusual way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And tonight, you-you surpassed yourself. I had shivers everywhere and my heart was beating so hard…" Mundy paused. "Do you remember what I said in my letter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I was a lucky bastard if I hadn't felt the solitude that I sang." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry about that, I just-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien interrupted him. "There is nothing wrong with what you said and I agree with you. I would be a lucky bastard if I hadn't gone through the hell I described, but I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Mundy's eyes went to Lucien's. How on Earth did all the French men he met have such gorgeous eyes?! Did they all get born like that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but if you please, I will not dwell on it." Lucien pushed the rebel front tuft of hair away from his eyes with his gloved hand and Mundy felt his stomach flip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, o'course, yeah. I just wanted to say thanks, is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For… You made me feel things I haven't felt in a long, long time. Each time you sing I… I wish I had someone I could be close to. Each time you sing, you… you make me want to come out of my solitude. It's… I don't even understand what I feel it's…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Longing." Lucien said with a smile, albeit distraught, on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you feel. It is called longing. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>long</span>
  </em>
  <span> for someone." Lucien said, his intense gaze on the hunter’s eyes, through his yellow glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked away and his foot tapped the floor repeatedly, as if he was hammering a nail on the floor, his knee bounced fast.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't you?" Lucien leaned back and tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh…" Mundy growled. "Maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." Lucien put his gloved hand on Mundy's shoulder. "There is no shame to have. If anything, I feel the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy turned to look the gorgeous man in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think I choose these songs by chance? Do you think that when I sing them, I feel nothing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had never thought about it and then he remembered the tears when Lulu sang the song about solitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do. I feel the lyrics directly, I get drunk on the music and I become someone else when I sing, someone who is nothing but pure, absurd, and overflowing sentimentality." Lucien said, irritated. It surprised Mundy, but he listened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not who I usually am, believe me" Lucien went on. "It is not who people know me as. Oui, I used to be someone who would take love as nothing more but a game. Playing, I was playing, woman after woman, pfff…" Lucien shook his head. "Man after man, even." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just say-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, even men. I…" Lucien screwed his eyes shut and looked away in shame. "You must take me for an animal but… I have been cursed with it. I can appreciate beauty, regardless of its carnal clothes. Women are beautiful, but I find men-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Mundy answered. "I can like blokes too, not like sheilas, but I can." Mundy chuckled, mocking himself. "Nice to see I'm not alone with this. It's not something that's uh… common."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think it is so rare." Lucien answered. "People hide it, in truth. But you too can appreciate the company of men?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy couldn't believe his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. And you'd think it would help, eh? Likin' everyone regardless should make it easy to find someone, someone to… Y'know… To get rid of Solitude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know too well." Lucien continued for Mundy. "Someone who fills your life, mends the cracks through which </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> slithers into your very core, like the thinnest, toxic vapour that she is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Lulu. His poetic eyes were looking at the distance and again, his poetry took the hunter's breath away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude </span>
  </em>
  <span>is in fact the most faithful of mistresses." Lucien went on. "She cannot be driven away, you cannot break up with her and she won't ever do it either. The only choice you have with her is to accept her in your life. When she curses you with her presence, you are at her complete mercy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gulped down hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He paused to digest what Lulu had told him. "It's insane. Each time you manage to do it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put words on things I live through that I never managed to describe before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you only stopped to try? Have you tried looking into yourself and naming those things you feel?" Lulu asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared at him with wide open eyes and he realised that no, he had never tried to do it himself. He had never allowed himself to look too closely inside him, because it hurt enough to look on the outside and see himself live alone, without anyone, without his parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you never did." Lucien answered himself. "To make that effort asks for a lot of strength, not from your body, but from here," He pointed at his heart, "and here." He pointed at his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It hurts."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, it does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for a moment in the singer's dressing room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something I don't get." Mundy said and Lucien nodded to him. "You, you sing about solitude and all when you receive heaps of letters from sheilas who'd no doubt dream of spending time with you! Look at you! Classy suit and tie, and all…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one sitting with me in my dressing room." Lucien said. "No </span>
  <em>
    <span>sheila</span>
  </em>
  <span> has ever taken up the courage that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are. None of those who wrote letters to me with perfume infused papers and expensive fountain pens ever came close to my door. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm the only mongrel stupid enough to do it. Sheilas are smarter." Mundy stood up and headed to the door. "I just… Thank you for making me feel… things. And damn you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Damn me?" Lucien asked from the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You sing about solitude while swimmin' in sheilas and attention. You have no idea what it means to be alone, truly alone. No one to talk to, no one who cares about you, or cares if you're even just alive." Mundy took the doorknob in his hand. "I wrote to you because I could write to no one else. I shouldn't have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie left the room and Lucien frowned. He needed to process what had happened, somewhere calm. But first, he needed to sort out some business. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put his jacket back on and tried to push the chat he had just had with Mundy far at the back of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few minutes later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Here he is! The man, the legend! Please, I have saved your seat!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sat next to Duchemin at his table. He noticed the woman on his lap was yet again a different one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you stay for dinner tonight?" Duchemin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid my performance exhausted me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, have at least something, I wanted to talk to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had a quick look at the menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am organising a reception next week and I would love it if you could join us. But not as a singer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered the menu from his eyes and raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As what then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything you want, it is a masquerade ball! The only condition is that you have to come with a disguise. You may bring a plus one too," Duchemin wiggled his eyebrows. "Whoever the lucky one is, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien blushed and he didn't understand why. He had no plus one, if anything, he was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>minus</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have made your choice, Sir?" A waiter interrupted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fondant au chocolat, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly." And the waiter disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you say?" Duchemin asked. "Will we have the pleasure of your company?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's mind was away. He was thinking about what Mundy had told him, or told </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lulu.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will come with my plus one, my best friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, best friend only, isn't she?" Duchemin pushed his luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, it's a he." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Duchemin's eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your dessert, Sir." The waiter interrupted them again and put the dessert in front of Lucien. He ate it slowly, Mundy's words echoed in his head and the thought of him enjoying what Duchemin was paying for made him gag in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When will this be exactly? And where?" The spy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will send directly the details to you if you have an address?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Grand Palace." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hotel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone remember this for me," One of his goons took notes. "Thank you very much, Lulu." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure, thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the invitation." He politely answered before wiping the corners of his mouth elegantly with a napkin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, you seem to have been injured on your face, what happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had put on a heavy amount of makeup but a few of his scars were still visible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is my cat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your cat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is aggressive at times." Lucien lied. "We had a bit of an argument and she clawed me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-?!" Duchemin burst out laughing. "You had an argument with your cat?!" He mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, they are sensitive creatures." Lucien answered seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No doubt it would feel something if you stepped on its tail, but come on! Sensitive? A cat? It's only a stupid animal!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes and took a deep breath that he exhaled slowly, the rage boiling inside him. What Duchemin said about his Perle did not suit the spy but there was nothing he could do about it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not stupid. On the contrary, her emotional intelligence is a force to be reckoned with and I take example on her for that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin burst out in laughter again and slammed his fist on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Lulu! I knew you were good with singing but I didn't know you were also quite the comedian! Ooh, you gave me a good laugh, I thank you for that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy finished his dessert, his hand clenching on the spoon and resisting the urge to scoop out Duchemin's eyes with it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thank you for the compliment and the dessert, oh, and the invitation too. I shall start looking for a costume. But for now, I shall take my leave and get some rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those shows really do tire you, don't they?" Duchemin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is what Music does to me." He bowed and left the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Suite 504, the Grand Palace --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne sais pas."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't know.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was lying on his bed, his head against the wall and Perle on his chest, rising and falling to the rhythm of his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sing about solitude while swimmin' in sheilas and attention. You have no idea what it means to be alone, truly alone. No one to talk to, no one who cares about you, or cares if you're even just alive."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, Lucien knew. He knew it all too well. That feeling that everyone else on Earth was just an extra in the movie of his life. The air had lost the smell of sweetness and joy that it used to bear and diffuse. Now, it was just bland, sometimes bitter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed her head on her master's mouth. He closed his eyes and kissed her, through her fur, hearing the soft purs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Qu'est-ce que je ne donnerais pas pour avoir quelqu'un à serrer dans mes bras…?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What wouldn't I give to have someone in my arms…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh and merde, he felt it, the sting in his chest. It had come back. He screwed his eyes shut. Oui. Oui. Merde, here it was. He screwed his eyes shut harder and curled in the duvet, on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was buried under the bed cover and Perle was purring against him, trying to comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non… Non…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt it, the sting in his chest rising to the back of his throat, pushing the waters he had held so hardly behind his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned, wincing in pain as the hot ball in his throat constricted him, it had cut his breath and he tried to hold it for as long as he needed for his body to relax again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he was curled in a fetal position under the duvet because he didn't want anyone to see him, he didn't want the air in the room to look at him with pity, he didn't want anyone to know. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"P-Perle… Pourquoi…? Pourquoi je suis comme ça?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[P-Perle… Why…? Why am I like that?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clenched his jaw hard but the beast he was smothering in his chest fought harder to burst out of him. He tensed, contracted every single muscle in his body, his teeth hurt because of how hard he gritted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the beast won. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien burst out sobbing. He cried and cried, not smothering or holding back anything. He needed to vent out his misery, his disappointment at himself. He hated himself, he hated his arrogance, he hated his pride, he hated his job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His job, spy, that curse that taught him to throw his feelings away, cage them up to release them later. Later when?! It grew on him now, like brambles that clawed into his skin, stabbing him on his chest, his arms, his thighs, his legs. It stung, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, how much it did sting… He felt the thorns rake through his skin, piercing it open and slashing and soon, warmth flowing slowly but surely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pourquoi…?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Why…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He repeated, like an old, broken disc, as the waters of his despair soaked his pillow below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pourquoi…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Why…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had wanted to tell M that he was delighted, Lucien had thought he had been the only one living through hell for the past ten years. He had wanted to tell him that he too had shared his days with </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he woke up with her, day after day, ate barely nothing with her, she made all the delicacies of this world taste bland like plastic. She fed him to maintain him alive when he used to savour and appreciate the finest of dishes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pourquoi-ah…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Why-y…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed and went for round two. It had been a long time since he last had those fits of sobs. He hated himself for them and he hated that it felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oui, in truth, after a good sleepless night of crying, Lucien would wake up as light as a feather. Crying was like a reset mechanism on his mind. It pulled back everything at zero and he could endure again… until the next fit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pourquoi…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Why…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished. He wished he had someone to squeeze in his arms, or someone who would squeeze </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> in theirs. It was unbearable, this forever state of loneliness, it was unbearable. He needed someone, the poor old man, he needed someone. How hard could it be? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You sing about solitude while swimmin' in sheilas and attention." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, maybe he could attract anyone, make them fall for him. But Marie made him see love another way and he didn't want that anymore. He didn't want to see people at his feet, begging for a dance, for an instant, for a night. Non, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to be one who fell, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted to feel those flutters of the heart, that warmth in his chest, he wanted the world around him to disappear whenever he saw them, that special person. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sniffed and held Perle against him. She curled in his neck and brushed herself on him. He hadn't heard her mewling, crying with him too. Non, his sobs were too loud. He closed his eyes, his cheeks were drenched, and the vision his mind projected on the canvas of his close eyelids brought him some peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That face M made when he talked about his feelings. There was something strong about it, something pure, something raw. The look he had given him, with his lagoon blue eyes. That man was a surprise like the sweets that Lucien liked, sour on the outside and unexpectedly sweet inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a deep breath and fell asleep on that picture.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0032"><h2>32. Chapter 32</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey, Sir! You're M, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down, a few kids had run to him as he was about to hop on his van after his sandwich. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got a message from L for you. He says to go to Maurice's street and be there at 3pm sharp!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled his eyes at the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'sharp'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Yep, that did look like something that posh snob would say alright.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's in…" He looked at his watch. "Half an hour. Alright, I'll be there, thanks kids." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, bye!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the kids darted away while Mundy hopped in his van. He fastened his seatbelt and started the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, off to Maurice's then…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed the button on his radio and </span>
  <em>
    <span>the song</span>
  </em>
  <span> diffused in the air. It reminded him of the chat he had with Lulu, the singer. Ha, foolish Mundy thought the man would understand him. How could he, when all the sheilas who saw him admired him? Surely the man knew nothing about loneliness, he could have a different sheila wrapped around him every single night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy glanced at his inside rear view mirror and back in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he was cheeky that singer! He did say that he did know what solitude meant. No! He didn't! Or maybe he did but not like Mundy. No one knew it like him, apart maybe from L. Yeah, L understood. He had lost everything a decade ago and lived like the ghost of himself ever since. Yeah, like Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van stopped and Mundy hopped off. He leaned against the back of it and lit one of his cheap cigarettes. The contrast in quality with L's ones struck him at first. If the Frenchie's taste in clothes was odd, at least his taste in cigarettes was good. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a drag off of it and blew the smoke away. He had a few minutes to kill so he just stayed there, watching the kids play football in the streets, the last beggars in the queue lining up for some soup, if some was left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, the children all rushed to the pavement and out of their playground to the motorcycle than came in the street. Mundy's eyebrows jumped. He didn't know much about motorcycles but that was a beaut' of a thing! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It stopped a house or so away from his van and its driver got off of it. He was dressed in a suit and tie, navy blue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Nah, it can't be L, can it? The bloke can't drive that.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids went to the driver and he crouched to be at eye-level with them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your motorcycle's amazing!" One of them said. "Can I touch it again? Please!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of kids were overly excited about the beautiful vehicle. It was slim, black with a dark red sheen. The driver opened the visor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may, and I will need you to keep an eye on it and on this…" The driver removed his helmet and Mundy realised that indeed it had been none other than L… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell Maurice that I am trusting him with it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Agreed?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah!" The kids cheered as Lucien left his motorcycle behind and approached Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may close your jaw." He was smirking. "Argh, and what kind of tobacco is this?! Is it even tobacco?" Lucien swooshed the air in front of his nose while wincing. He took Mundy's cigarette from his very fingers and dropped it on the floor before crushing it under his sole. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bloody cig'!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call that a cigarette? That was poison you were inhaling!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, isn't that </span>
  <em>
    <span>exactly</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cigarette, mate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Urgh…" Lucien rolled his eyes up. "In any case, what did you see that made you drop your jaw like this…" The Frenchman looked back in the direction that Mundy had been staring at. "The motorcycle? Ah, oui, it is quite beautiful. I did not know you were a </span>
  <em>
    <span>connaisseur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't the bike, although it looks good yeah, never seen any like it before. No, it was you with the kids." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Lucien repeated. "What did I do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were bein' nice with them!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, and that surprised you? What do you think I am? These are only children, of course I will be nice to them!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook, I did see you torture-mh?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smacked his hand in front of Mundy's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in front of the children!" He whispered with gritted teeth before removing his gloved hand. "You are lucky they are distracted with my motorcycle…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, right… Anyway, you wanted me here, why?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I had no idea where else we could meet. We need to have a chat somewhere calm." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… We could try at Maurice's?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us try then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went in front of the house and after introducing themselves as L and M, a beggar explained to them that Maurice was actually not in and he couldn't let them in. So a few minutes later, both men were back in the dirty street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the native here, where else can we go?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I don't know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I thought your knowledge as an Australian would be useful…" He walked to the passenger's door on the van. He opened it and slipped in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, oi, you stop right there!" Mundy  opened the driver's door and looked at his uninvited guest. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien fastened his seatbelt and looked around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather hop on my motorcycle? I don't imagine so, even though the seat there is infinitely more comfortable than this… Go on then, hop on and start driving, I will show you a place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook, I swear…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie hopped in and turned the key. The van woke up and she got away from Maurice's street. Mundy took a glance at his passenger. He was sniffing the air and squinting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The smell?" Mundy asked. "It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dior</span>
  </em>
  <span>, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish it were. Non, Christian never made such an atrocity. Continue straight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you it's Dior, not Christian or whatever. Still straight after that light?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… Bushman, Dior is his last name, Christian is his first name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled up his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And whatever it is, it smells of apricots and he doesn't like them. Non, Christian most definitely would never design such a stench. What is it?" Lucien looked left and right, looking for the origin of the smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, you talk like you know the bloke?" Mundy looked at him briefly, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, you are free to believe that I am lying, Bushman." He smirked. "Take it left now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…" Mundy was unsure if he was believing Lucien. "And to answer you, it's this thingy here that smells of apricots." He pointed at the apricot shaped air freshener dangling off of the inside rear view mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why apricot of all the smells that exist? Take it right at the next traffic light."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that's what I aim for." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shoot apricots in your free time?" Lucien mockingly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you genius. There's a part of the brain that we call the apricot. Hit it with a bullet and your target dies before they know what hit them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked. "Who is that? Hunters? And you may park here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright. And no, not hunters…" Mundy shook his head. "Snipers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are in the army?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly." Mundy parked and cut the engine. "My dad was one when he was in the army. He showed me how to use a rifle when I was hardly bigger than the damn thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in a street, the van was at a complete stop and they unfastened their seatbelts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you told me your father hated guns?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he hated people who came at night and stole our chicken and geese even more. And he liked hunting, he wasn't against the idea of hunting for food, just not for sports."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like father, like son." Lucien said. "I see where the respect and love for animals come from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. So he taught me how to use the bloody thing and by the time I had to go and do my service, people noticed my good aim. They tried to get me to enroll but the idea of killing people just didn't make sense to me. I refused, but that's how a lot of people called me back then, Sniper." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went from Sniper to Bushman. I do not see an improvement there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you went from Professor Ski to Spook, I don't know who's doin' best here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" They both chuckled and hopped off the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy followed Lucien on foot until they arrived in front of an American style diner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know this place. I've been in this diner before." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've had a few breakfasts here, their coffee's nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered and a waitress came to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys - oh, L? Is that you under the mask?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"V, may I introduce my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>partner in crime, </span>
  </em>
  <span>M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria looked at the tall man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know him, you came a few times here, haven't you?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're the coffee and croissant bloke, like L. Except last time you took a muffin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a bloody good memory." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! So, want a table for you two, or are you expecting more people?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, just the two of us, somewhere calm, please, it is for important business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see." Victoria answered. "Go to your table, L, I'll make sure no one gets near." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks, V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bushman and Spook took a seat at the Frenchman's usual table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what did you want to see me for?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, choose something from the menu. If we are going to stay in this establishment, we might as well enjoy something to eat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a moment to make their choice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I presume you had lunch already?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise. I would go for a dessert…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same. The pancakes look nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never tried them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might be a lot though, wanna share?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes off the menu and he met with the lagoon blue ones. And for a split second, he saw it again, the man in the neatly tied ponytail, the black suit, and the shyness, the embarrassment he had to talk about his feelings. The Frenchman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aces. I'll get a coffee with that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which kind?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gonna judge me on my coffee now?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. So, what kind of coffee?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear Spook…" Mundy shook his head and Lucien wiggled his eyebrows. "Black, there you go, happy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, manly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I'm not a sheila in case you hadn't noticed, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Lucien played on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Screw you, Spook… And you, eh? What kind of coffee d'you drink?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria came at their table, interrupting their banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you guys know what you're gonna get?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I think so. After you." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right so uh, we'll share the pancakes and uh, a black coffee for me. What about you, Spook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook?" Victoria chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think he looks spooky with his mask?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"True." Victoria said. "Why are you wearing that thing, L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The same reason that you are calling me L." He said. "May I have a cappuccino, </span>
  <em>
    <span>señorita?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Miss]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, pancakes, a cappuccino for spooky L and a black coffee for M, is that right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non" Lucien answered. "I might be </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Spooky L', </span>
  </em>
  <span>but then my friend here has to be '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Wild M'." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wild M?" Both M and Victoria repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, Bushman, you know why and you, Victoria, you don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>to know. Now, please, we have to discuss some business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure, I'll be quick!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded in thanks and Victoria left them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are you gonna finally tell me what you want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a lead." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'm listening." Mundy leaned in over the table and whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to whisper, Bushman." Lucien shook his head with a smile. "But here is the deal: Duchemin is throwing a party next week. I can get us in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy's eyes snapped wide. "How d'you know that? And how are you gonna get us in?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A… friend gave me the information." Lucien started to lie. "You surely do not know him, he is a singer. Actually, you might have seen the posters around town a few weeks ago?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean that French singer? Lulu? The bloke who sings at the Queen Victoria?" His eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is him indeed." Lucien went on. "He had two places but he cannot go. He thus gave them to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you know Lulu?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, quite well." Lucien answered. "Why? Do you also know him?" He feigned innocence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, I mean, not like a friend, but I uh… I've uh…" Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Lucien pushed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed his hat and put a hand behind his neck. He looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've uh… I've been to see his shows. He's-he's quite good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. Oh that was it, the spy was back in action with the little mind games, he loved it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you? Lucky you, I know his reputation… What did you think of him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee and pancakes for the gentlemen!" Victoria interrupted them, put everything on the table and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded and left the two men alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do you know Lulu from?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, you have to tell me what you thought of him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's… I don't know, he's something else." Mundy helped himself to a pancake and started digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am told he is quite talented." Lucien tried to encourage Mundy to tell him what he thought, and took a pancake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, you should definitely go and watch him. And you understand French, so it would make maybe more sense to you than it does to me. Funnily enough, he sounds like you, you have the same accent."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have even been told that we share some physical resemblance too…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Mundy stared at the Frenchman's face. "Actually, yeah, you have the same eyes roughly and uh… yeah, anyway." Mundy had been about to say that even their lips looked similar, those thin lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I wish I could go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His next show is on Saturday," Mundy said between two bites on his pancake. He let his mouth do the speaking while his head was focusing on the dessert. "The place is awfully posh and you gotta wear a suit and tie - not that it would be a problem for you. It's expensive as all hell too. You'll like it. I can take you if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's smile couldn't stretch more until that last sentence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you… inviting me, Bushman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped chewing, his eyes snapped wide and he raised his eyes from his pancake. His cheeks were pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, n-no, I mean, it's good music and stuff, and you'd suit the place. I bet you like that kind of posh stuff. Anyway, you've got the right to say no if you don't want to, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love to," Their eyes met, Lucien's looked… different. "But I'm afraid that my evenings are busy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok, yeah, you got someone at home, I forgot." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you however, it is very kind of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh." Mundy shrugged. "So, you have Lulu's tickets to get in Duchemin's party?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. We are quite close friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to Lucien's. He didn't know if there was more to that sentence than just that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Although, Bushman, it is no ordinary party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a masquerade ball." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that? Oh, don't tell me we have to get costumes…?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid so. And that's exactly why I needed to tell you, or rather, ask you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask me what?" Mundy took a sip of his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to go to that party with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's cheeks turned red. He swallowed down the coffee and cleared his throat, pretending that it went the wrong way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>'re invitin' me, eh Spook?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, you have to understand that it won't be any mere party. Criminals and rich men of all backgrounds, all more shady than the next, will be there. Besides, given my resemblance with Lulu, I will go as him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you don't understand. Lulu has met Duchemin a few times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he? Why?" Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look so preoccupied, it turns out that Duchemin also enjoys his evenings at the Queen Victoria. He watched a few of Lulu's shows and asked to meet him. What that means is that Duchemin will certainly talk to me as he would to Lulu himself and if you choose to come as my plus one, then he will surely come in contact with </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Mundy started to realise the challenge. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you will have to pretend that you don't want to kill him and even do small talk with him. Are you capable of doing that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and pondered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… Uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can give you a few tips to try and act the part, should you accept, but it will be a nerve-wrecking experience and I don't want to bring you along for you to ruin it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, 'course not. I uh…" Mundy thought about his parents. Had it not been 'nerve-wrecking' for them when the farm had been set on fire? "I'll come along." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't shred Duchemin on sight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't run far away and shoot him from there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook... So, what's the plan, we get there and then what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't intend to kill him there. Even if we manage to get him to be alone, after a few minutes of absence people will start looking for him and we will no doubt get searched and caught. Non, that would be a terrible idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you just want to have a drink with him?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't sound so jealous, Bushman…!" Lucien teased. "You are having a drink and pancakes with me right now, non?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled up his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ, Spook…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But non, my intention is not to enjoy myself there. I want to know more about the man, understand his close security, how untouchable he is. From that, we can think about how we will get to him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see… Ok, I'll come with you and play by your rules. You seem to know what you're doing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now, I guess you need to get a costume too, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… D'you know where you'll go to get yours?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will go to my tailor's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, listen to you, you have a tailor and all… You're so posh, I swear…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I make a case of presenting well. You perhaps should take notes." Lucien arrogantly said and sipped on his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright… Also, what are you gonna go for? I mean, what disguise?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned back on his chair and crossed his arms on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Louis the Fourteenth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that? Please don't tell me it's a French king or something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>a </span>
  </em>
  <span>French king, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>the </span>
  </em>
  <span>French king. The one who had the Palace of Versailles built just to prove that he was the greatest king of all Europe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy facepalmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey… D'you ever stop…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is my second name, Louis." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's your first one, then? Henry-the-bloody-Eighth?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I'm afraid you are wrong and quite far from the answer. But what about you, what costume will you go for? An arborigenous man who lives in a bush?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, the costume itself will be easy to make, tie any old rag around your waist and </span>
  <em>
    <span>poof!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien snapped his fingers. "John's your uncle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Bob's your uncle', </span>
  </em>
  <span>not John."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you mocking me for it?! Try and speak French then, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Partout, elle me fait escorte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Everywhere, she accompanies me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et elle me suit, pas à pas"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She follows me, step after step]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy quoted the song about solitude that Lulu had sung, and Lucien's jaw dropped. His pupils dilated like a cat in the dark and his breath cut short. He recognised the lyrics of course, despite Mundy's accent. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his accent… A music in itself. The way he slightly twisted the consonants, making them bend and be softer, the way the vowels melted into slight diphtongues. Lucien felt it like a punch to his stomach. He naturally answered with the following lyrics.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Elle m'attend devant ma porte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She's waiting for me at my doorstep]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle est revenue, elle est là"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She has come back, here she is]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped in surprise. He didn't expect Lucien to recognise the song on the spot and he had even less anticipated that he would recite the next couple of lines. He said, trying to sing with his husky, low voice:</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"The Solitude,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To which Lucien answered, singing low too, for no else to hear them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"La Solitude."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both let silence fall between them. There was no other way to conclude this song that let the silence wrap those words and scatter them in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know the song?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is more than just a song for me. It is an anthem, unfortunately." Lucien said as he finished his coffee. "I am surprised that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know it." He lied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… It's uh, Lulu. He sang it and uh… I really liked it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least there is that." Lucien answered with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If your sense of fashion and elegance in general is non existent, you have yet been blessed with good musical tastes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, thanks for noticin'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's uh…" Mundy said. "Lulu sang that song and I couldn't get it out of my head. I even bought the cassette, listen to it in the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the admirer you are." Lucien said, just to see Mundy's embarrassment and it did not fail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, his songs really are somethin', the way he sings them too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am surprised that you appreciate music to this extent, in a good way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Used to play the sax back in the days." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Lucien's eyebrows jumped. "Quite some hidden traits you have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, maybe. But yeah, to come back to your point, I'm not entirely sure what I'll go dressed up as. I don't… Uh… I don't have much choice in my cupboard, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could come to the tailor's with me, if you wanted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes lowered down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! What am I gonna tell him? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Please mate, do somethin', I need a costume for an awfully posh party of some sort'</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And how am I gonna pay for it? The thing surely costs an arm and a leg!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says the man who has frequent dinners at Lulu's restaurant, hm?" He answered. "Back in the days, and when I came to know him, he was singing for the most prestigious restaurant of all Paris, where kings and presidents would eat, along with famous singers and movie stars." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes were dreamy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tilted his head on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, will you come with me to the tailor's?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was lost in thought. He was caught in a sudden and brutal daydream: Lulu, his beautiful silhouette, his poetic hair, in Paris, singing his heart out as he did so well, in the night, in the City of Lights…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman?" He snapped his fingers in front of Mundy's face and pulled the man out of his pleasant, open-eyed dream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Mundy gasped and straightened his back. "Y-yeah, what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head, still laughing by himself, and gestured to Victoria who came to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how was it guys?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As usual, very good, V, thank you. Add this bill to me, I shall send someone to pay for it later if that is alright with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, you in a hurry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, time flies when - uh…" Lucien stopped mid-sentence and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you're in good company!" Victoria finished for him and Mundy could have sworn he saw L's cheeks get a bit of colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman stood up and closed the button of his jacket. Mundy followed him out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say hi to Perle for me when you see her, and give her a kiss for me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's blood froze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, thank you, V." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0033"><h2>33. Chapter 33</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You still want to drive or shall I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You keep your filthy spooky hands off of her!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Filthy hands? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Me?" Lucien exclaimed as they got closer to the van. "Bushman, my hands are in excellent hygienic and cosmetic condition, unlike yours!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy hopped in the van. They fastened their seatbelts but, to Lucien's surprise, nothing happened. Mundy did not start the engine. He just had his hands on the steering wheel and he was staring at nothing in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy woke up from his daydream. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something is the matter?" Lucien asked as Mundy started the van and started driving off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, it's just… I'm surprised you know Lulu, is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Head for the old centre of town… He is an interesting character, Lulu. Like any artist I believe, he has been cursed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man is way too romantic for his own good. He sees beauty in everything, even in the most tragic disaster." Lucien said smiling, albeit sadly. Of course he was talking about himself, but for Mundy, it was Lulu that it was all about. "When he sings, he gets possessed by the words that come out of his lips, as if they had control over him and not the other way around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to know him so well… How did you meet and become friends?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was… It was decades ago now, in Paris, even before I became a sp-... Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to say before you became a spook, eh?" Mundy joked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you are contaminating me with your jargon, Bushman. But oui, it was before I got my current position." </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what would have happened if he had slipped and said he was a spy?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said Lulu was singing in the poshest place in Paris, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he was. And what a sight…! His shows were phenomenal, people came from all around the world to see him. Some were even lucky enough to share a chat, or a meal with him. Oh that man led the happiest of lives, and he loved it there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened? Why did he leave Paris?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not sure entirely, but he stopped singing. Maybe he wanted to take a break, retire for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then he decided to sing again?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently, oui. I guess retirement did not suit him, or the other way around, God only knows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why come to Australia? That seems awfully far from home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is well travelled. Well, I guess he has travelled to such an extent that nowhere is really home anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy heard the distress in Lucien's voice. It struck him. Why was the man in the mask distraught about that? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You almost sound… sad. Were you that close friends with Lulu?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oui, the best of friends." Lucien answered. "I think I got to know him at the most innocent point of my life. I was a young adult, carefree, not a clue about the cruelty of life, or so little. Each time I think of Lulu, his personality, it brings me back decades ago that feel like another life altogether." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it makes sense if all that happened before… y'know." Mundy didn't dare say that it had happened before Lucien lost his fiancée and son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I get it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As much as the man is cursed, he is extremely lucky." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you sometimes wish you could feel something else than just this brutal lust for revenge?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped at the unexpected burst of truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah actually. I uh… Sometimes I even wonder how it all was when I had my parents, how happy I was without feeling happy. I didn't know I was happy. If I could go back in time, I'd tell myself to feel privileged."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But would your younger self understand that privilege?" Lucien asked and Mundy's eyes shot to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see you were very close to Lulu, you talk like him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> talked to him? Oh, by the way take it right here and we should park nearby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Mundy flicked his blinking light and took the turn. "And yeah, I went to have a chat with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky you! The man is arrogant and doesn't just let anyone talk to him." Lucien answered, still playing Mundy like a damn fiddle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Mundy's heart jumped. He felt special… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I assure you. And given the long queue of ladies and admirers of all sorts, Lulu has no choice but to live like that, pushing people who look at him with fondness away from his life "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow… I had no idea…" Mundy parked and stopped the van. He looked down and fell deep in thought, his hands still on the steering wheel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I guess that if he accepted a chat with you, he must have found something worth his while under that brown hat of yours, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Lucien. The French bastard was smirking and exited the van. L sure did have quite the smirk, a bit like Lulu, Mundy thought. But that mask made him look so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>non-human.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us go." Lucien opened the door for his colleague to get in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Mundy looked at the tailor's shop. He recognised it. It was the one he had come to when he had asked about that blue and golden button! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Bushman. I know you have rarely seen suits of that standard, but don't be too impressed." Lucien mocked him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both slipped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! L!" Richard and his impeccably trimmed moustache welcomed the Frenchman warmly. "Bonjour mon ami!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hello, my friend!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Frenchmen shook hands while Mundy hoped the tailor wouldn't recognise him...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Richard, meet my friend, M." Lucien turned to face Mundy and frowned. "Bushman, your manners!" Lucien pushed himself to the tip of his toes and snatched Mundy's hat off his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! My hat!" Mundy tried to take it back but Lucien turned away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are inside, you don't need it, you impolite!" Lucien answered. "Richard, please pardon my friend's manners."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem at all." Mundy and Richard shook hands. "How may I help today? I hope you liked the few suits I made for you, L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They were divine, Richard, as usual. And I think I am getting used to wearing a bit more colour now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you see? I told you!" Richard exclaimed happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we take a seat, please? Our request might take a bit of explaining." Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy sat on a sofa while Richard was on an armchair in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are attending a masquerade ball and we need disguises, costumes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. M, do you mind standing up and removing your jacket, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Lucien who nodded, and the Aussie removed his sleeveless jacket as he stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a tall man indeed…" Richard stood up and started taking measurements. "Hm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul, tu peux venir prendre les mesures du Monsieur s'il te plaît?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Paul, can you please come and take the measurements of the man here?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul and his brother emerged from the workshop and got busy around Mundy. The Aussie felt awkward standing up between Lucien and Richard, with both Richard's sons turning around him with tape measures. He kept looking at what they were doing, turning his head left and right nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What costumes do you want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to go for a costume of </span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Roi Soleil." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you want to go Louis-the-whatever?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Le Roi Soleil</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the Sun King, which is the nickname that Louis the Fourteenth got, because he radiated such strong power, it was as if France was ruled by the sun itself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey… You never stop, do you…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked and tilted his head on the side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are starting to know me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for you M, what would you like?" Richard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be honest, I have no idea, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give him something that suits him and he can keep it even outside of the party. A new suit won't hurt him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. Shall I also make masks?" Richard gestured to his sons who took notes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Naturally. M, I would recommend one for you too." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, to hide your unpleasant face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even Richard cracked a smile under his moustache. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And second, it is better to hide your identity. The longer they don't know who you are, the better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it why you wear your mask?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard's eyes went to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amongst other things, oui." Lucien looked at Richard. "How long do you think it will take before we can get the costumes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor was looking at his son's notepad and Mundy's measurements. His eyes went up to the hunter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A well-built man you are, sturdy shoulders, tall…" Richard sprang off his armchair. He put his hands on Mundy's shoulders and opened them. "Don't stand slouched, straighten your spine, here, that is a nice posture, I will spare you the chin…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about my chin?" Mundy asked, as he had just been re-arranged by the tailor as if he had been made of clay.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, watch this." Richard said and raised his index finger. "L, would you mind standing up, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." Lucien stood up next to the hunter and pulled the panes of his jacket to close the button again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look here, M, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is how to stand tall and proud. Look at the way L holds his head, the chin slightly up, the chest proud, without overdoing it, that posture!" Richard was pointing as he was turning around the Frenchman. "The curves on his spine, the fabric of the vest just follows it almost poetically, and that is not talking about his proportions!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien himself started to blush and looked at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This man's body has been designed for modelling!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy squinted and as he stared more, he started to see Lulu's graceful silhouette on L.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In more than thirty years in the business, I haven't met a single man, not a single person, with a body like his." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard…" Lucien looked at the floor, slightly embarrassed. He brushed his eyebrow with a finger and licked his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That, and an exquisite taste in clothing!" Richard went on, as if Lucien hadn't interrupted him. And he turned to Mundy. "But you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got closer to the tall Aussie and pointed an accusative index finger at the man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no understanding of fashion. You do not honour the fabrics that you wear and vice versa. You dress up because you have been raised to and that is one of the very few things that still separates you from the animal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy who lowered his, and faced the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But look at you…! Such potential! If you just saw the numbers! Paul, the notepad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Paul handed his father the notepad on which he had written Mundy's measurements. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all here! The numbers! Now, words might lie, faces might lie, anything can lie, but numbers…? Numbers cannot lie! And do you know what these mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't dare move. Lucien was watching the whole scene unravel in the centre of the room, surrounded by rolls of fabric on wooden shelves, under yellow lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The numbers that I see here do not mean what I see! I see a man whose clothes are older than my sons' careers but the numbers on the paper here, they scream! Such injustice! You could be so much more! Why do you treat your clothes this way…? Why do you choose to present yourself this way?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't choose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you did! And of course you do, everyday!" Richard answered. "Now, I will take it as my responsibility to show you the potential that these numbers show. I will make a suit that you will keep for your entire life, and it shall reveal what you could be. Do I have your agreement?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard extended his hand and looked Mundy dead in the eyes. The Aussie raised his eyes from the floor up to Richard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-alright." He shyly raised his hand and Richard shook it firmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, now L, should I give him the same pockets as you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, the classic ones and just two extras."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dimensions?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same as my jacket ones." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood. Fine, now, was that all?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do believe so." Lucien said. "Thank you a thousand times, Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, Lucien and Mundy were back in the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, your friend is… Intense." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To be honest with you, I never saw him getting so emotional." Lucien answered. "You, Bushman, you have your effect on people. First, it was Lulu, now Richard, who next? Me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I don't know. I never asked to have people shout at me about my clothes, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet…" Lucien looked at his friend. He stared at him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you drive me back to Maurice's? I need my motorcycle." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at him for a second. What the hell did he mean, that Spook? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." He started the van and off they went. The ride was mostly silent if one doesn't count the rumble of the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could bring your sheila to see Lulu. If she likes you, she likes posh stuff and she'll no doubt love Lulu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My sheila?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, your sheila, the one that waitress at the diner talked about… what was the name again… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Payrlee </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something? She French too I guess?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was about to burst out laughing. Mundy thought that Perle was a woman… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name is </span>
  <em>
    <span>Perle, </span>
  </em>
  <span>or for you in English,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Pearl.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right. Poetic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, and again I am surprised in a good way that you of all people appreciate the poetry. But non, I found her here in Australia, not in France." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so it's fairly recent, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess it makes sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're a classy bloke, you've got the manners goin' and all. No doubt the sheilas queue for miles for you, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot complain in that regard." Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must be a French thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit like with Lulu. The other day he received heaps of letters from sheilas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the interest you have with that singer, M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Mundy blushed and his grip on the steering wheel hardened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In French we say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Tous les chemins mènent à Rome.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, 'All the roads lead to Rome', but with you, all the discussions lead to Lulu it seems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't know what to answer as he started to realise that yes, he was quite interested in the singer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the admirer, you are." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy decided to just be honest about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the way he sings, not the bloke himself, although he isn't unpleasant to watch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he has a way of… Mh… No, I can't tell you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you'd tell him and also, you'd bully me for it and I don't need that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got startled when he felt L's hand on his shoulder and it reminded him of Lulu's exact same gesture.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, I do like to laugh but if matters are serious, I am also able to lend an ear, as you already know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the Doctor's, weren't you the one who accepted to speak openly as if I wasn't there?" Lucien asked and Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you know I can listen. Go ahead if you want to speak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… It's just… Lulu just speaks about his feelings so freely, it's insane…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you envy that? Do you wish you too could do that?" Lucien asked and Mundy briefly looked at him before his eyes snapped back on the road. But in that furtive gaze, Lucien had read the distress that Mundy failed to hide. "I can understand." He added, to try and help.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you could understand the nightmare it is to live without your loved ones for so long, but I'm not sure you can anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you have someone again now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy arrived in Maurice's district and parked the van where they had started their journey. He pulled the handbrake and cut the engine. Silence fell in the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Having someone now does not erase the decade of my life that I have wasted." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but it helps to forget it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, I will tell you something." Mundy raised his eyes to the man in the mask. He looked focused. "I found someone who helps immensely, but if they could speak here, they would tell you that they very much feel the weight of those years on me and on us. She helps, yes, but I know that she will never heal me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? How d'you know that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's lips pursed up in a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you knew Perle, you would understand. She isn't the sort of company that you would expect to help me beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude </span>
  </em>
  <span>completely and even worse…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean worse?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Paradoxically enough, sometimes she makes me feel worse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because she makes me remember those easier, sweeter times. She makes me remember those times and the fact that those times ended. She is a constant reminder that whatever I have with her, or with you, or with anyone is bound to end. Nothing is ever-lasting, nothing truly </span>
  <em>
    <span>means</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So she never goes away, the Solitude, eh? That's it, we just have to deal with it till we get Duchemin, kill him and then get killed for it, hm?" Mundy concluded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, M. What I am only saying is very specific to my case. What I am saying is that Perle helps, but she will never heal me completely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we even heal completely?" Mundy let his hands rise and fall on the steering wheel. "Can we even get out of that… that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That constant, dark grey cloud around our heads?" Lucien finished his sentence for him. "I believe we can, M. I am older than you and I have seen my fair share of things in life. I have seen things your mind would not comprehend and so have you, only you don't see it that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look there." Lucien pointed through the window, at the children playing in the dirty street. "What do you see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bunch of kids playin'. What about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are only seeing that?" Lucien asked. "There is so much that you are seeing but choosing to dismiss…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Like what? What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> see then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, those children who are playing, look at their old clothes, look at their messy hair, look at the dirty street they are playing in, with no adult supervision. This is in fact a horrible sight. These children, our future, those who tomorrow will decide of the rules of our world, they are playing in the dirtiest street of their town, with an old, half-deflated ball, with no adult to make sure they are safe, and they do not care about it. And that is the worst part."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it means that not only do they not have parents to care for them, they also now are completely familiar with the idea of them not being worth any adult's attention. That is why each time they come to deliver a message to me, I…" Lucien took a deep breath. "They remind me of my Jérémy. Little blond heads, blue eyes, an innocent outlook on life, not a care in the world, why would he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt the distress in his friend's voice. He put a hand on his shoulder and tapped it gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But these children, M, they do not see all this like I do. Non, they are having fun! They are enjoying their game that they are playing with the best ball they have ever had. They are growing up together, playing and enjoying their time, a time that they are not counting at all!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his face away from his window to look at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is what I find incredible and this is what makes me think that we can heal from whatever Duchemin did to us. The children in their non-existent wisdom show it to us everyday. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tant qu'il y a de la vie, il y a de l'espoir."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at the lagoon blue eyes. They reminded him of Perle's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as we live, there is hope." He translated himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sure of it. If I could cut my hair, shave my unkempt beard, put on the suit and tie again, the mask, all that after ten years off; if I now manage to wear any other colours than black and grey, if I accept to work with you, then surely there is hope and I am pulling myself out of </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s grip. But look at yourself, Bushman, I am sure you could see the same progression."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here you are, with someone on your passenger's seat in your van, talking to this mysterious man in a mask that you don't even know the face or the name of, you even go to the Queen Victoria and watch concerts while enjoying fine food, all that while wearing a suit and tie! Would the M from five years ago ever think of doing that? Non, of course not. Yet here you are." Lucien said and Mundy's jaw dropped as he started to realise it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not even realising it, but you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are healing already.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. His blood was boiling with energy as he practically buzzed on his seat. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was healing!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… Am I?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus, I never saw things this way before…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you have always been scared." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Looking inside you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of the risk. Think, Bushman. If you let yourself look inside here," Lucien poked Mundy's polo shirt on his chest. "Then, you take the risk of finding things that you don't want to find."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you're right." He sighed. "But you… You're really like Lulu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You manage to put words on stuff I knew was somewhere in me, but never managed to really say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave him a grin that was almost sweet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Contrary to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> asked myself all those questions before you. I knew the risks and I took them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you find then, in there?" Mundy poked the Frenchman's jacket on his chest like he had done a few seconds before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. He now knew that whenever L didn't want to talk about something, he would just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Does it matter?".</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit. But if you don't wanna talk about it, it's fine." He sent a sweet smile back at L. "Although, uh… Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" Lucien raised a curious eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like chatting about those things. And I never really had anyone to do that with before. To be honest, that's also a reason why I quite like Lulu, he accepted to talk with me about that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever you want, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met with a smile on both parts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But right now, let us wait for Richard to make the suits." Lucien exited the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When is the party?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked through the van's open window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In a week so we have time, enjoy your holidays." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too, Spook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They nodded to each other and Lucien turned to get to his motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, enjoy your time with Pearl, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all I hope for." He answered.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0034"><h2>34. Chapter 34</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Meoooow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien didn't even hear the kitten sing along to him. He was too deep into his rehearsal, on the piano, in his suite. His fingers were gliding on the keys and the man had sunk to depths uncharted by man ever before him. It was so dark at these depths, he didn't need his eyes to see, so he closed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only did he not need his eyes to see but he was also exhausted. The nightmares coming back to him were starting to get to him. But, as of late, there was one thing that never failed to bring peace to him and help him fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was in the dark despite the golden sun drowning his living-room. The song he was rehearsing was sweet but the smoke of the cigarette between his lips, bitter. It balanced it out nicely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman played and played, letting his fingers do the work while he set his thoughts free to run wild. And oh boy, they did. They ran and galloped, flew like fish in the clouds and swam like birds in the sea… One image kept coming back to him, one smile, one pair of lagoon blue eyes. And that sensitive side of him… M was full of surprises, all being good ones so far.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how long? How long could he make it last? That trick of thinking about him to find peace and fall asleep without being assaulted by images of Marie and Jérémy? Could he even make it last? Was it even in his power?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lucien stopped playing and pricked his ears up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped Perle off the piano and put her on his shoulder as he went to the door and opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, bonjour Bastien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, L! Pearl..." The young man was carrying a few boxes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten hissed and Bastien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tsk, sois polie et dis bonjour, Perle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Tsk, be polite and say hello, Perle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed again and Lucien tapped her nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, as always, Bastien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries. I have a few things for you. First, these suits from your tailor. He had me tell you that he added the extra one you asked for." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that is generous of him." Lucien took the suits that Bastien was handing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he says good luck for tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here is for you, Bastien, and have a good day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien accepted the tip with a wide smile before nodding and leaving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Jetons un coup d'oeil, Perle."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let us have a look, Perle.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened the boxes one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… Very nice, and very appropriate; right on time too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few suits for his concerts, then M and his costume for Duchemin's masquerade ball and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That had to be M's extra suit. Lucien had called Richard and added one. Why? He couldn't really say. Maybe seeing M's gaze fall to the floor when Richard lectured him about his clothes got to Lucien. Maybe it reminded him of his days locked up in his parisian flat, in rags as well, watching the sun spin around his head?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, he needed to get this suit delivered to the Aussie. He rang for Bastien and asked him to do it for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, Lucien needed some well earned lunch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perle, tu viens?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, you want to come along?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten brushed herself on her master's head. He smiled and got her leash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Alors allons-y."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Then, let's go.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien attached the leash to Perle and dropped her on the floor for her to trot happily on his side. He put on his jacket and headed for Victoria's diner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Victoria's diner --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey, L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Pearl…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten answered in her own way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She still doesn't like anyone, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non… And I try to teach her to at least say hello, but she refuses and just hisses at whoever happens to cross her path." Lucien sat down and scooped Perle off the floor to drop her on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apart from you, that is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will you have today?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fish." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask for a big one, so you can give some to her." Victoria winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very nice of you, thank you. And you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll go for a Ceasar salad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Add it to my bill, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! I'll be back in a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria spun on her heels and left man and kitten alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was playing with her master's fingers, grabbing the index with her fluffy paws and gnawing on it. Lucien undid the leash and took her closer to his face. He kissed her and chatted with her while waiting for Victoria to come back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid her on the table on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Booh!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He tickled her and the kitten squealed and mewled, trying to push back these fingers that she liked to feel against her and through her fur so much. Lucien chuckled and removed his hand just to get rid of his glove and be able to feel her soft fluffiness. She hugged and cuddled his finger, wrestling with his hand still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here we go, fish and chips for the old man and the kitten, and a salad for me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria put everything on the table before sitting down and joining Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bon appétit, V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, to you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And they started digging in. Victoria had brought a small dessert plate where Lucien put bits of the fish that he previously had blown on, to make it cool down, and make sure Perle wouldn't burn herself on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how's it going with your friend?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My friend?" He repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the lanky bloke from the other day, what's his name again…? Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, you mean M perhaps?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, him! How's it going with him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are not friends, professional acquaintances." Lucien corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can tell that to someone else, L, but not to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped chewing sharp and his eyes darted up from his plate to Victoria's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked in his native tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call him Bushman and he calls you Spook. You're friends." She explained. "An odd combo, but eh, I won't judge." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised a confused eyebrow. He wanted to answer back something, show her the wrongs of her ways, but her argument was pretty solid. He called M 'Bushman' and he was 'Spook'... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An odd combo?" He repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're as fancy as a bloke can get. It's a miracle you don't ask me for silver cutlery when you eat!" Victoria said. "But he looks like the very simple type."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Lucien wanted to know exactly what she was thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't have those manners of yours, he dresses up very simply, he talks very simply. In a word, he is your exact polar opposite." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, he is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet…" She said and he raised his eyes to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you like him, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concerto of cutlery on plates stopped sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." He said coldly, although Victoria could hear the difference between his usual cold-bloodedness and the tone he was using now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you get along nicely together." She went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I just mean I'm surprised you seem to - "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough about him already!" He burst before frowning and looking down at the content of his plate. Perle had jumped out of fright on the table and laid down low, her ears were pulled back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's sudden fit of anger startled Victoria who blushed out of embarrassment and resumed eating her salad, frowning too, but that was only because her friend's unexpected reaction pushed her to think harder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He still stared at his plate, wincing at how ridiculous his behaviour had been. He was at the other end of proud of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so aggressive when I mention him? I'm just happy for you to have a friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for the millionth time I will repeat myself, he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> my friend!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his eyes to her and she was making one of those unfazed faces that said that she didn't believe him. Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed out of exasperation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are just working together. Circumstances called for it, neither of us and especially not me, wanted this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" She still did not believe a word of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you insisting with this?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you behaved normally, I wouldn't. But look at you, you're gripping your fork so tight, your knuckles are white. And I've never heard you get angry at anything before. Even when I asked you personal stuff, you didn't get angry. You just got up and went away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked away at Perle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I'm just… surprised." Victoria said. "Why would you jump on your high horses just for that bloke?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't look her in the eyes and just petted Perle, as a wordless act of excuse to have yelled and scared her. But he knew. He knew Victoria was far from stupid...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gosh…!" She dropped her fork and it landed with a clink that shattered his ears. The conclusion she came to in her head dawned on her hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and put a hand on his eyes, to hide how hard he was screwing them, while Victoria smacked a hand on her mouth. He raised furious eyes to her, shining like the sheen of blades. It was a threat, he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>threatening </span>
  </em>
  <span>her without the words. His ice grey eyes burning and the red of his face spoke the words his mouth couldn't and she blushed. She was impressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-don't worry, I-I won't tell anyone…" She stuttered, paralysed by the rage fuming out of his face, his hair, and his suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- The Queen Victoria --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu was in his dressing room, getting ready for the night's performance. His encounter with Victoria for lunchtime didn't leave his mind. What she had read in him, he was trying his best to hide, forget and even better, throw away. He couldn't allow himself to feel that way. Non, of course not, not while getting his revenge for Marie and Jérémy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would she think if she knew? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. Non! Not again! That wasn't the right moment to think about this now! He was about to step on stage…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Lucien kept on staring at his reflection in the mirror, his impeccable hair, his eyes and his suit sharper than before. And he remembered his miserable afternoon that day, after the lunch he shared with Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone back home and straight to his bed, where he needed to hide, like a fox in his den. He curled up under the duvet, all the lights were out, the suite was dead silent, and he held Perle in his arms, because there was no one else to hug, to cuddle, to squeeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath was getting louder and faster. He regretted it, he regretted having told Victoria. Merde! He hadn't said anything! But if she got it, that meant that he had made it clear enough, non? Merde! Merde! Merde! Why did he have to be like that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marie would die of shame if she knew it, no doubt. And Lucien wouldn't know how to look Jérémy in the eye if he had still been walking amongst the living. Marie didn't know that he could also like men. She knew him as a romantic man, a man who would appreciate beauty though all his senses. A good meal? A nice perfume? A soft scarf? He used to revel in them all, a man of acute sensitivity he was, both on his physical senses and his heartstrings… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What would Marie think to see him now closing his eyes at night on the image of a man? What would she say if she was still next to him, in his bed? What would she say if, when he held her hand, he would feel the engagement ring again? How would she look at him, if she knew that the only way for him to fall asleep and peaceful, was to swim in the lagoon blue eyes of a man?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what man? Scruffy, wild, untidy, someone at the polar opposite of his prime, pristine, impeccable and elegant self, to quote Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on top of all that, he couldn't afford any shred of sentimentality, not when he was off to kill a man, not when he was off to torture the life out of him, choke it out of him, lacerate it out of his very skin. Non, frivolous feelings like these wouldn't help, quite the opposite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brushed herself on him, under the cover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pourquoi je suis encore comme ça?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Why am I still like that?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Après la mort de Marie, je ne pensais que je pouvais encore-…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[After Marie's death, I never thought I could-....]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screwed his eyes shut and felt them grow warmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non! Pas encore! Je n'en peux plus d'être comme ça!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No! Not again! I can't bear it anymore, to be like that!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He released Perle and wrapped his arms around himself, curling in a fetal position. He wanted to be small, tiny, to not exist, to press the reset button of his life…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"MERDE!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle screeched out of fright as Lucien, again, drenched his pillow, the mascara of his cold facade melting along his cheeks…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he had woken up and taken a hot shower, he had called Andy. Change of plans, change of songs. Here were the new chords. The song was French, he insisted on singing it. Oh, and there was something else he trusted Andy with, something for-... </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Argh! Again?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The same blue eyes flashed before his eyes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. He was now at the Queen Victoria and looking next to him, he found yet another cardboard box full of admirers’ letters. A voice in his head whispered to him to have a look. But reason got the best out of him and he resorted to simply push it away, out of his reach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was now Lulu, and it hurt, because he was the artist, the sensitive man. He knew that when it was his turn to walk on stage - any minute now - he would then again lose against her, against Music. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She would wrap herself around his neck, his waist, let her hands slither along his slender body, send shivers everywhere as if she was touching his bare skin. She also would take his lips, suck the very breath out of them and leave him empty and exhausted. Trying to resist falling too hard, it takes a lot of effort and energy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ladies and gentlemen…!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's ears pricked up. It was his time to shine. He stood up, straightened his bowtie and carded back his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Hey, mate? Deep breath.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes snapped wide and his pupils shrank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"... The one and only, the great Lulu!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gulped down some water and walked to the stage. He pushed the panes of the thick red curtain left and right and emerged in front of the crowd. He had asked for a bit more light on him that evening. Frank, the Queen Victoria's owner, had mocked him, thinking Lucien was throwing a tantrum, like a rotten spoilt child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But non, of course not.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien walked to the microphone under the thunder of applause that for once didn't make him feel that good.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucien started. "Thank you again for the letters, I appreciate the kind words and would like to reiterate my thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of applause rolled in the audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Secondly, I took the liberty of changing tonight's song." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a collective silent gasp in the audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu sat down at the piano. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>{The song is "Comme ils disent" [As they say] by Charles Aznavour, some lyrics have been tweaked}</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded at Andy and his fingers sank on the keys as the violins pulled their first chord. Lulu closed his eyes and let her get to him, Music, he let her possess him. The double-bass resonated in his chest, his heart beat the tempo and he slowly melted in the melody as he sang.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'habite seul avec ma Perle</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I live alone with my Perle]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans un très bel appartement</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[In a very beautiful flat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Aristocrate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Aristocrat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J'ai pour me tenir compagnie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I have for company]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Des cigarettes, des nuits d'ennuis</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My cigarettes, my nights of boredom]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et une chatte"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And a lady cat]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course the original song's lyrics were different, but Lucien had changed them all when he had decided that he should sing selfishly, about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>himself.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Le travail ne me fait pas peur</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Working doesn't scare me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis un peu décorateur</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I'm a bit of a decorator]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un peu styliste</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[A bit of a designer]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mais mon vrai métier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[But my real job]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>C'est la nuit</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[It's at night]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que je l'exerce travesti</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[That I work for it, in a disguise]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis artiste"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am an artist]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, Lucien in fact, was an artist. Espionnage, like music, was an art. It was a means to express one's feelings. The boldness of a bullet, the delicateness of a knife, the seduction of an interrogation exercise, the sensuality of torture… And Lucien was an expert at all of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'ai un numéro très spécial</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I have a very special number]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui finit en nu intégral</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[That I finish completely naked]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Après strip-tease"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[After a strip-tease]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course Lucien did not mean it literally. But it did feel like it, especially in this one-sided game where he knew M was somewhere out there listening to him, not knowing that the L he worked with was the same Lulu in front of him. And that was why Lucien asked to be blinded with a spotlight. He wanted the light to make it impossible for him to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man</span>
  </em>
  <span>, sitting there in the crowd. He needed that external light to take his eyesight away because he knew that without it, he would be too tempted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath, the next verses he knew where the hardest. They spoke a truth that no one should know about him, and yet, he needed to shout it, he needed to free himself from that taboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Et dans la salle je vois que</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And in the room I see that]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Les mâles n'en croient pas leurs yeux!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The males cannot believe their eyes!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis un hom-oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am a man-oh/homo]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme ils disent"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[As they say]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there, it was said, it was sung and it was yelled. That song was cleverly designed such that one could either hear "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis un homme, oh" [I am a man, oh], </span>
  </em>
  <span>or it could also be </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis un homo" [I am a homosexual]</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood off of the piano and took the microphone with him. He started walking on stage, the words coming out of his mouth were commanding his legs, his arms, his entire body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je me couche mais ne dors pas</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I got to bed but I can't sleep]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je pense à mes amours sans joie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I think about all my sad loves]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si dérisoires</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[So pointless]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>À cet homme beau comme un dieu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I think about that man, gorgeous as a god]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Qui sans rien faire a mis le feu</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Who, without doing anything, set fire]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>À ma mémoire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[To my memory]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ma bouche n'osera jamais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My mouth won't ever dare]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lui avouer mon doux secret</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Admit my soft secret]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon tendre drame</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My tender disaster]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Car l'objet de tous mes tourments</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Because the object of all my desires]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Passe le plus clair de son temps</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Spends all of his time]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sur le macadam"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[On the roads]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there he was again. Lucien was standing at the edge of the stage, a hand on his chest to help his heart. His lower lip was trembling and he could feel a tear form in his eyes. He fluttered his eyelashes and looked up, as if to swallow back those shameful, burning waters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Nul n'a le droit en vérité</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No one in truth has any right]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>De me blâmer, de me juger</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[To blame me, to judge me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et je précise</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And I want to make it clear]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Que c'est bien la nature qui</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[That it is only Nature]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Est seule responsable si</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The one responsible if]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis un hom-oh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am a man-oh/homo]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme ils disent"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>As they say]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That last note he held as long ah he had some breath, it floated in the air and stretched the passing of time itself. Of course, as he closed his eyes, the tears finally sank. He turned his back and left the stage without adding a word.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien locked himself in the dressing room. Nothing made sense anymore. Why did he have to sing that? M knew that Lulu liked men, they had talked it through before. But why did he feel like he had to sing it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock interrupted his descent in madness. He froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merde. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up from his sofa and nearly fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His legs were jelly. He caught himself on the sofa's arm and pushed on his legs and thighs to stand, collecting his dignity. He feared that the man behind the door was the one he had asked the brightest of lights on his eyes for… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien cleared his throat and pulled the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Frank?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The plump man was standing at the door and Lucien's lungs slowly released the air he realised he had trapped there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin wants to see you, maybe even have a bite with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, but of course." Lucien followed the restaurant owner to the upstairs, VIP area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here he is! The legend! The fool!" Duchemin applauded him and his brain-dead henchmen copied him around. Lucien bowed elegantly as he noticed the lady on his lap was yet again a new one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." He sat next to the criminal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheeky choice of song, hm?" Duchemin said. "Somebody please, get this man a menu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is one of the artist's functions, to go beyond taboos, open people's minds through their ears and hearts." Lucien coldly answered as he took the menu he was handed and chose the chocolate dessert again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, quite bold, although I had no doubt about </span>
  <em>
    <span>it." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Duchemin answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>À propos de ce que vous avez chanté."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[About what you sang.] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin's French was impeccable, of course, he was a native. But with his British accent when he spoke English, Lucien had almost forgotten that. Of course Duchemin had understood the lyrics…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also understand about your plus one." Duchemin added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dessert appeared in front of Lucien's eyes and he dug in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Vous m'aviez dit que ce serait un homme."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You told me it would be a man.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin said in French.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it come as a surprise to you?" Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, to each their own. I know plenty more like you and unlike you. I do not care as long as you are a friend. And Lulu, you are becoming a good one!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave him a fake, yet believable smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you get your costume yet?" Duchemin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your other half too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien almost choked on his chocolate dessert. He was seeing M in his head and hearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>"other half" </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the same time. His heart jumped in his ribcage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." He simply answered, thanking his lifetime of service as a spy for hiding his blush and emotions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect! I cannot wait to see you there! It will be quite the party."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you expect a lot of guests?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly! It will be colourful and hopefully, a great moment of entertainment!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No doubt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I have talked about you to a few people, look at the upstairs area here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked left and right. It was full of people. He smiled to himself. He indeed won his bet with Frank. In about a month, the popularity of the Queen Victoria soared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look tired, Lulu. Not enough sleep?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I work hard." Was Lucien's answer. "I thank you for your company, but I must get some rest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, thank you, and congratulations again on today's performance!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are welcome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood up and bowed to the criminal before going back to his dressing room. He locked himself in, threw his gloves and tie away before dropping on the sofa. He put his elbows on his knees and bent forward to hold his face in his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He undid the first button of his shirt and breathed heavily.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0035"><h2>35. Chapter 35</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh, hey there, M, wasn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded at the waitress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as he had entered the diner, she had recognised him and welcomed him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've missed L, he was there for lunch with Perle, but he's gone now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see, but I wasn't lookin' for him. And I don't want to bother him when he's with Pearl. Just wanted some coffee, is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, take a seat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the table where him and L had some pancakes the other day, L's usual table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like anything else with your coffee?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Guess a croissant will do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll be back in a minute!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a minute indeed Victoria was back with not one, but two cups of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you mind if I take a break with you?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, go ahead." Mundy gestured for her to take a seat and she did, opposite him. "So uh…" He resumed but hesitated. "He came here with Pearl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he takes her for lunch here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right… So, you've seen her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did, a few times already. Quite the character she has, eh." Victoria answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's always on the defensive with people. The only one she tolerates and is in fact fond of, is L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… She can even be aggressive about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But eh," Victoria went on. "I guess it will pass when she grows older."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's younger than him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, infinitely younger!" Victoria answered and Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" He continued sipping on his coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you known L for?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Quite a bit I guess, but not too long, can't really remember."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you didn't know him before he came to Australia?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you work together?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, well, we have to." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't want it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to Victoria, behind his yellow tinted glasses, and looked away. He chose not to answer. Victoria let the silence weigh, thinking that he would find it awkward and end up answering, but no. Mundy just wouldn't say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't want it." She said and he jerked his head up to look her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he say that?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep." Victoria sipped on her coffee. "Said both of you and especially him didn't want to work together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess he's right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then, I think that he's changed his mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the words hit Mundy's head, he raised his head again and faced Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He never said it like that but…" She bobbed her head left and right. "You can kind of see it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See what?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two get along well." She answered and he blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, we have to work together so…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that doesn't necessarily imply that you should get along." She said. "Look here at the diner, I'm stuck with some folks I don't really get along with sometimes, but eh, bills aren't going to pay themselves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. S'ppose so. And uh… Where did you see that we got along? We spend most of our time arguing!" Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shared pancakes." Victoria answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I serve that man his lunch almost everyday of the week. Never have I seen him share a dessert with anyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, c'mon, he must do it with Pearl from time to time, doesn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, he doesn't. And even before Pearl's time, he never shared pancakes with me or anyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy held on to that information dearly. His mind ran wild and free, replaying the movie of that afternoon, sharing the pancakes with the Frenchman… Hm, there was something comforting about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sir!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The child's voice pulled Mundy out of his daydream. The little boy had entered the diner and ran to Mundy's table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're M, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria watched the exchange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you come, please? We got sent to get you somewhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We?" Victoria asked, looking around but seeing only one child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure." Mundy said, he looked at Victoria. "You don't mind? Work's calling." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Sure?" She answered, confused that work was coming in the form of a little kid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy paid what he owed and exited the diner, following the child. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where do I need to go?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just follow me." The boy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so it's not far." He said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, just around the corner… Here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stepped in an alley and the rest of the group of little boys was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what d'you have for me, boys?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This box. It comes from Richard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tallest of the children came forward with a large, yet relatively thin box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Ok… Well, thanks a lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids ran away from the alley and Mundy went back to the van. He drove away such that Victoria wouldn't see anything and parked again. He hopped at the back of his van and sat down on the old, worn out couch, putting the box on his lap. It was made of glossy white paper and wrapped with a dark blue satin knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, only bloke posh enough to send me something like that is Richard or L… No that L’s gonna send me anythin’..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled on the knot and the satin ribbon came loose. He opened the lid and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Queen Victoria --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Sir. The usual?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Including the coffee?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Certainly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter disappeared and Mundy looked around. There were more and more people around him, the dining area was filling up and the chatter around him floated in the air. It wasn't too loud, thank God, and was just enough to tell him that indeed, he wasn't the only one to make an effort and wear a suit on Saturday.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what a suit…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never worn anything like it before. It didn't feel tight, neither did Mundy feel strangled by it, or uncomfortably restrained. No, it had been easy to put on, soft against his skin and when he had seen himself on the reflection of the Queen Victoria's windows, as he entered, he didn't recognise himself. That was what that box sent by Richard contained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The suit was beige, with a white shirt and brown bowtie. The vest and trousers were perfectly cut for him. Well, they were custom-made…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something he didn't understand though, was why Richard would send him an extra suit? He was expecting the one for Duchemin's ball, but not this. Hm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His dessert and coffee landed in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started digging in, although his mind was very much still on the suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped eating sharp and raised his head. He knew the show would really start now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>The one and only, the great Lulu!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>People applauded in the audience and the volume was louder than for the previous show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" Mundy sighed in delight and relief when Lulu appeared, through the red curtains and walked to the microphone. He was a sight to behold, that man, in his pastel blue suit and beige bowtie. He looked like an ang- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, bloody hell…" Mundy shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen," Lulu started. "Thank you again for the letters, I appreciate the kind words and would like to reiterate my thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A wave of applause rolled in the audience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Secondly, I took the liberty of changing tonight's song."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy leaned back. He didn't care what the man sang, he knew that whatever it would be, it would get to him. Lulu went to the piano and started playing at the same time as the violins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when he started singing, Mundy got flushed and blushed, the singer was closing his eyes, the movement of his eyebrows betrayed what burnt inside him, the meaning of the lyrics that Mundy barely got. And the hunter stared at the artist, at his sensitivity, how openly he was sharing what he had inside without being judged or without fear of people looking at him differently for whatever he was saying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a luxury that Mundy couldn't afford. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He squinted, all slouched on his seat, resting his jaw on his palm with his elbow on the table. The lights in the dining area were low but the spotlight on Lulu shone bright, even his hair was shining, a bit like silk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu's lips were a hairwidth away from the microphone and Mundy sighed on his seat. He was jealous of that silver steel, cold microphone… Oh he wished. He wished he could be the one those words, whatever their meaning, were sung to. He wished he could have someone he could hold against him now, he wished he could be held, he wished he could find again what it meant to live and not survive, he wished…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished killing Duchemin didn't mean to be tracked and his days counted down as a certain and imminent death would take him away. He wished he could stay alive after all this, just… At least to hear Lulu again, but this time, without feeling like those concerts, those moments of peace  were more and more rare as his own fingers were closing on Duchemin's throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nah, Mundy as always could but wish. He had spent his life doing that. Wishing. Wishing to get out of school, wishing for his parents to give him a sibling, wishing to get a bit of money to help them out, wishing he could live like a proper adult, far from them, but knowing that it was tearing him apart, wishing his father could make the effort and understand him, wishing that he could have been there to help them, to save them. And now, wishing he could </span>
  <em>
    <span>over-live</span>
  </em>
  <span>, live beyond his final stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And why?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For those silver eyes, hidden behind a veiled curtain of long, black eyelashes, for that slim, hooked nose, in the middle of masculine cheeks, the cheekbones jutting just slightly, just what they should, a well defined jaw, a smooth jawline. And then there were two thin lips, the most delicate lips in the world, and no doubt the softest; lips from which the sounds of an exquisite agony came out, the delicious pain and luxury of thinking about one's own feelings, as if one didn't have any other problems in the world but the waves and storms in his own insides...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's tired eyes blinked slowly and his eyelids fell halfway through his irises. The waves inside him were rolling and softly crashing on the shore. His insides were warm, the flickering flame of Lulu's voice was so powerful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis un homo,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am a man-oh/homo]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Comme ils disent."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[As they say.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh. Mundy straightened his back in a flash, splaying his hands flat on the table. He might have understood that sentence. Oh my God, he just might! Ha, listening to that Solitude song on loop in the van made him pick up a few words and expressions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how </span>
  <em>
    <span>on Earth</span>
  </em>
  <span> was Lulu able to sing that? Where did he get that courage, that foolishness, that madness from? If Mundy had understood well, he had just admitted to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>liking men.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not only that, Mundy already knew of that, nah, he had sung that in a room that could hardly be more full of people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked left and right. And what kind of people? Only the respectable, the custom-made suits, the dresses with matching hats, the expensive make-up and even more wealthy style of life… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, Lulu had just sang it. He said it powerfully, yelled it in the room for everyone to hear loud and clear. No, no, no, the more Mundy thought it, the more certain he became. Yes! Yes, he had just said that! Mundy's French from his days at school were very poor rudiments now, but he remembered it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis </span>
  </em>
  <span>means I am. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis un homo </span>
  </em>
  <span>then surely meant… It meant…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked again left and right, his head twisting and turning. People's faces were still watching the singer and the performance as if nothing had just happened. Was he the only one to have understood that? Was he the only one who had cared about the lyrics and actually tried to understand? Why was no one offended? Why was no one caring? Why was no one making a scandal right there and then, and leaving the place slamming the door?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes came back to Lulu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell… He really meant…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer's tears were visible. He had tried to swallow them back and keep a bit of dignity, but no. The truth he was singing split him in halves, the two halves of a tortured soul. Each half had prepared one single tear, and they now raced down his cheeks, as he screwed his eyes shut, as if that would make him disappear off of everyone's sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song ended and people applauded loudly. Mundy didn't. He was paralysed on his seat, awestruck. Lulu opened his eyes and looked through the crowd. Good God, his eyes were a shade of blue that was so light under the spotlight… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed to Mundy that Lulu was staring in his direction. The Frenchman's eyebrow twitched, his lips parted as if he had wanted to say something in the microphone. Mundy was hanging off of his very lips, waiting for him to tell him. What was it, Lulu? J-just say it…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The singer lowered his head, his cinder front lock of hair falling between his eyes, and he stood up, leaving the stage with a hand on his face. He didn't even thank his audience.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights got back on in the dining area and Mundy fell back on his chair. He exhaled in an unusually long sigh. Bloody hell, he had been holding his breath all along and didn't realise it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took him long minutes to get a normal and steady breath back. Mundy's eyes fell on his plate. He hadn't finished his dessert, so he got back to the chocolate cake. But he didn't feel its taste. His mind was racing. Why did Lulu change the song of tonight's show to sing that one? Why did he insist on that one? Why did he cry? Was it just something he did all the time when he sang? Mundy remembered that he had shed a tear singing about Solitude. Was it all for show? What did it all mean?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head off his piece of cake and frowned. Why the hell did he care? Why did he feel like he should care about that man's feelings and whatever the hell was going through him? Mundy hated people and the less time he spent with them, the better. People were complicated, people lied, people were all over the place! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished his cake and drank his coffee but felt neither the sweetness of the first, or the bitterness of the second. He wiped his mouth on the napkin and wiped his hands. Wait, what? His hands?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at his hands and rubbed them together. They were sweaty…? That's new. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright… I'll do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and headed straight for where he knew Lulu would be. He went through the backstage area without being stopped by anyone. He slithered through straight to the door with the name of the man he wanted to have a chat with. He raised his hand and turned his knuckle to the door. Nothing. He couldn't knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head. He heard L's voice in his head. And in his great anxiety, it soothed him. He took a deep breath, closing his eyes, and on his shut eyelids, he saw the masked man he shared pancakes with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers worked faster than his head and he knocked at the door. He heard nothing for a few seconds that felt much longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I don't know if you remember me… I'm uh, I'm M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened in a flash. Lulu was livid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, a-are you alright? You look pale." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman stayed frozen for a minute or so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, can we come in maybe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu took a deep breath, and let his guest in. He closed the door after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you back here?" Lulu gulped down some water and Mundy noticed the shirt whose first button was open and the absence of bowtie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I wanted to ask something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When do you not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… Sorry, look, you don't have to listen to me ramblin', I can just go away." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. Tell me what you wish to know." Lulu motioned him to sit down on his sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you sang today," Mundy took a seat. "Did you just say that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you understood?" Lulu interrupted and asked as he sat down. His eyes were everywhere but on the Aussie's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I think I did. But how could you-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this suit…?" Lulu's gloved hand hovered to Mundy's jacket, on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that? To be honest, I never asked for it but uh… I just got it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It suits you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh absolutely, please stand up for a second." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy did so, not questioning anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…" Lulu covered his face with his hands. He was breathing heavily and lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-are you alright? You seem a bit sick or something?" Mundy said, sitting back down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, non, it's fine. This evening and the past few days were tiring. A lot of work has decided to suddenly weigh on my shoulders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry to hear that." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not your fault, not entirely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not entirely?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I did have to prepare this show. Who do you think I do all this for?" Lulu motioned his hands around his face, his suit and everything around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, for folks who come to hear you, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui and non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell and Mundy didn't ask the singer to explain himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I say something else?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>May </span>
  </em>
  <span>I say something else? Your grammar, unlike your style tonight, leaves a great deal to be desired." Lulu said, removing his hands from his face. He was smiling softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grinned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… I'm bad with words, sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, ask me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not really a question. I wanted to say thanks." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For giving your tickets to the party to L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Lulu leaned back on his sofa. "You are welcome. So he is taking you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well," Mundy blushed. "It's for work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still," Lulu answered. "I would have given actual money to see him ask you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy cleared his throat to make the embarrassment pass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, it is a coincidence that we know the same man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. A bit wild, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. He talked to me about you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever he said to you," Mundy said. "Chances are it's all wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Lulu asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We uh… We came into contact a bit by chance, for business really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you get along?" Lulu asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I think we're uh, we're doing what we need to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not his version." Lulu added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, no surprise. The bloke's arrogant and so posh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu chuckled again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You misunderstood me. He feels that you get along well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We bicker and fight all the time!" Mundy said and Lulu shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It suits him, the way you two work." The singer said. "What about you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked away and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do not wish to share?" Lulu asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or maybe you do wish to share too much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled the hat deeper down on his head to hide his blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… He's uh… He's ok. We make it work." He finally said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me tell you that it is a first for him since, hm, two, three decades maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He always has worked solo. He hates having to rely on others because others have failed him a lot. Non, he likes to have control."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is his job anyway…?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he told you, he would have to kill you." Lulu gave him one of those mysterious smiles that punched Mundy in his guts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you really sound like one another." Mundy shook his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean the accent?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not only the accent, also the way you both talk. It's the same."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We also look alike quite a bit." Lulu added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you have the same eyes and very similar overall face shape. You're about as tall as each other. L might be a bit taller." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, that is his ego." Lulu smirked mockingly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the arrogant one." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course he would. But non, don't believe what that man says, he is definitely more disdainful than me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a second to laugh it off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He likes your company." The French accent sung and Mundy's ears pricked up. His head spun to Lulu in a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have your way with people, M." Lulu continued. "You say you are bad with words but it is with your words on the letter that we met. Your words did intrigue me. And straight away, we shared some quite intimate things about each other. Non, you might be bad with words but you have some great emotional intelligence." Lulu said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it even got to a man as cold as L. Quite the feat, really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Lulu again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't seen that man like someone's company for… Last time it happened, he was a completely different man."Mundy and Lulu's eyes locked. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0036"><h2>36. Chapter 36</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh, hey M!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy was delighted to see his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Eddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up? Been a while since I saw you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I was just passin' by. Thought I could stop and say hi." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course! By the way, great job on those 'gators for Johnson."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, it had to be done, eh." Mundy took a seat on his usual stool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're done now?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With Johnson's alligators, yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you gonna do? Gonna get back in the desert and…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've uh… I've got some work that needs finishing properly." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What animals this time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's… It's not-" Mundy started to answer when a group of young boys entered the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M! We got a message for you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, what is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, there's this box." One of the kids handed him a similar box to that which contained the suit Richard had made for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay…" Mundy took it and Eddy raised an eyebrow. It was so odd seeing the scruffy Mundy with a glossy white box with a red ribbon…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L sends us. He said to go and meet him at Maurice's street tonight at 7pm sharp with what's in the box and your dartflute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My what?" Mundy asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said with your dartflute, he insisted on it." The kid repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see." Mundy rolled his eyes and smiled. "I get it, ok. Thanks, kids."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that all about? And who's that L guy?" Eddy asked as Mundy headed for the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya Eddy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Suite 504, Grand Palace --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien heard the tics of Perle's claws on the floor. He only had to follow the noise before he found her trying to climb the piano's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je te tiens!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Gotcha!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to her and scooped her off the floor, tickling her belly. She squealed and squirmed in his hand, making him chuckle. How come he was the only one she accepted in her life…? He had no clue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Aïe!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ouch!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at his finger. Perle had scratched it a bit too deep and blood was prickling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je dois te couper les griffes." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I need to cut your claws.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He dropped her on the sofa and went to get her special clippers. When he came back, he sat on the sofa and put her on his lap, on her back. She raised her paws to him but when he started cutting her claws, she realised she wasn't in for a treat…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Plus tu te plains, plus ça va durer. À ta place, je resterais le plus tranquille possible."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Tsk, tsk, tsk… The more you complain, the longer it will last. If I were you, I would stay absolutely still.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, she was dissatisfied with it all, may it last a bit or a long time. She continued squirming in his hand and on his lap. Lucien resorted to singing to soothe her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Frère Jacques, frère Jacques,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Où es-tu? Que fais-tu? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sonne les matines, sonne les matines,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ding, ding, dong"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stilled in his hand and her eyes were on him. He gave her a sweet smile as he went on with the nursery rhyme, trying to bring peace to her. She only squirmed occasionally until he finally got to all the claws. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voilà, c'est fini. Tu vois? Ce n'est ni long, ni douloureux."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Here we go, it is done. See? It is neither long nor painful.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rewarded her with a hug and a few kisses in her fur before dropping her on his shoulder and going to the piano. He rehearsed on his own to kill some time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then his mind came back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had lied to him, an awful lot. But it was better that way and very practical, as it turned out. As long as M didn't know that L and Lulu are the same, Lucien could ask him what he thought about himself under Lulu's disguise and M would be none the wiser. It was perfect. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was also something thrilling about it. It reminded Lucien of his younger days, when going undercover with a fake identity was both a professional obligation but also something that he immensely enjoyed. Toying with people, having power over something. Those were times where he did not feel like the victim of powers greater than himself. Non, he felt like he was the master of his own decisions and he wasn't counting his days. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, things were different. Lucien knew he walked to his death. As soon as he and M would kill Duchemin, his life would be forfeit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and raised his eyes to little Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't leave her behind. Who would take care of her? No one. Not only did Lucien not have friends anymore, but Perle herself wouldn't accept anyone's touch but his. So it became clear, Duchemin had to die, but Lucien had to survive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only for Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned on the piano. There was one man that he wanted to see again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu… </span>
  </em>
  <span>A few months ago he was gladly walking to his death and now, because of the eyes of a baby and those of a man he knew would surely die with him, he was reconsidering everything around him. Non. As soon as they're done, they needed to part ways, fly apart, as far away as they could from each other and cut ties, all the ties. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They will have to leave, Lucien will have to stop seeing that tall silhouette, those earnest eyes, that shy smile. He will have to live his life without that harsh voice, which spoke in low growls, in stuttered words and ideas, as if its owner had been parachuted on a planet of which he didn't know the customs; as if English wasn't his first language, or he hadn't spoken to another fellow human ever before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed before raising his eyes to the clock. Time to get ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got off the piano and went to his room to get in his costume. It was made of dark blue, golden and white, and it did look indeed like an eighteenth century attire. He put on a white shirt with a scarf that puffed up below his chin. Then came the trousers in light beige with a few threads of gold that reflected the light beautifully. But those were one pair of those "short" trousers that stopped right below his knees. He then slipped on the long socks - white tights really - that stuck to his calves closely. Finally, he added the light, dark blue vest and waistcoat and the black shoes that indeed looked like they were made a few centuries before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at himself in the mirror. He took the last piece of his disguise and went to the bathroom. He combed his hair and looked at the mask in his hand. It wasn't a balaclava, non. It was made of plastic and was to be tied behind his head with a satin ribbon. The white face of the mask was elegantly painted: thin black eyebrows, black lips and golden sunbeams at the edge of it, a reference to Louis the fourteenth and his nickname, the Sun King. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the mask on and tied it behind his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu restes sage? Papa doit aller travailler."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You stay quiet? Daddy has to go to work.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle mewled and meowed, complaining about it. Lucien took her in his hands and got her close to his face. He pushed the mask up to stay on top of his head and kissed Perle a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"C'est mieux?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Feel any better?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred and brushed her head on his mouth to ask for more. He put her on his shoulder and went to grab his accessories. He couldn't go with a gun as he no doubt would be searched. He didn't need one anyway, so he took his cigarette case and his lighter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, he went by the main door and put Perle down before turning to the coat hanger and putting on a long black coat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bien, mon bébé, Papa va travailler et va sûrement rentrer tard. Tu as de quoi boire et manger."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Listen, my baby, Daddy will go to work and will surely come back late. You have enough to eat and drink.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She walked in circles between his feet, brushing herself on his shoes and ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ne m'attends pas pour aller te coucher et ne veilles pas trop tard, d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Don't wait for me to go to sleep and don't stay up too late, alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien crouched down and put his hands down in front of her. Perle jumped in his palms and he kissed her one last time. He scratched her head and put her back on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"À plus tard." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[See you later.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle sat on the other side of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door and waited for an instant. No meow. He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien called the elevator and as it opened, he found Bastien inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien pressed the button to get down to the ground floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Bastien, this is a good surprise. I need you to get my car out, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. That's a mask you have on your head?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fair enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors rolled open and Bastien headed for the garage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Maurice's street -- </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, seven sharp, here I am, you snob…" Mundy had parked his van at the usual spot in Maurice's street. He got out of it and leaned against it. "Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to wait with a cigarette. He lit one and puffed on it while watching the kids play. The sun was setting now and the air was still, only disturbed by the occasional breeze. Beggars passing by stared at the tall man dressed like an aristocrat from a couple of centuries before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's ears pricked up. He heard an engine. But it wasn't the motorcycle he expected, neither was it the sound of an ordinary car engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Panthera came along the street as if it was hovering above the asphalt itself. The dark blue sheen of it shone shyly under the lamp posts until it parked next to the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The window on the passenger's seat rolled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are on time." The French accent behind the mask said, not leaving the driver's seat or cutting off the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're late, Spook." Mundy peeked his head through the window. "Five minutes." He tapped his watch. "Did you need to adjust yer bloody mascara?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled up his eyes with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get inside before I change my mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed and the Frenchman drove off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have your mask with you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, you must be one hell of a filthy rich bloke…" Mundy looked at the wooden and leather interior of the car. "Is this yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I look like I steal things?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you have yer balala-mask on, you do look like a thief." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled and Lucien looked at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you're right, Spook, the seats here are much more comfy than those in my van. I've never seen a car like this, what's it called?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, like your van, this car is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Second, unlike your van, she is a unique model."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, quite unique." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean it, Bushman. She is the only car of that model." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut your mouth?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again and as always, feel free to think that I am not telling the truth. And as to her name, she is called the Panthera." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice name. Posh, but it doesn't surprise me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow to Mundy and they exchanged what he meant as a conniving smile. Mundy smiled back, thinking he was graced with a flash of the Frenchman's pearly white teeth behind the white mask, through the hole for the mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes lingered on the Aussie while the Panthera raced through the desert, the last colours of the sky disappearing in the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked, blushing slightly under L's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would make a stunning king's advisor, were we living in the eighteenth century. The costume suits you." Lucien said. Mundy was wearing a similar outfit to his, only it was dark red. But it had the same slight sheen on the trousers and the waistcoat was beautifully lined with velvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's horrible to wear. It sticks to my legs like slugs, the trousers are short and I don't get why I need golden bits on the waistcoat thing…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that is any comfort, I spared you to be my Pompadour." Lucien said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your pump a what now?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pompadour,</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien repeated. Louis the fifteenth had a lady who would </span>
  <em>
    <span>entertain him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if you know what I mean. She was a countess and her name was Madame de Pompadour. Had you been a woman, I would have told Richard to go for Louis the fifteenth and her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well thank God I'm not a sheila, eh…" Mundy answered. "Uh, speakin' of, how's yours?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, unless you changed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is alright. I left her home alone and she didn't complain for the first time since we've known each other."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… She doesn't like it when you go away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, she doesn't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria told me that she doesn't like people either." Mundy said and Lucien hid his surprise. So Victoria had talked to each of them about the other, hm…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is true. Perle is very… possessive of me. I would have said protective but she can hardly even protect herself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see…" Mundy answered and there might have been a hint of sadness in his voice. "So, uh, what's the plan for tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mere observation. We collect any and all intelligence we can on Duchemin's security. How many men? What guns? What type of defense? How are they organised?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I see. So we just take a look-see, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why ask me to bring my blowgun. Also, it's called a blowgun, not a dartflute…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I couldn't remember the name of it in English but you understood me anyway, non?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, even though you made absolutely no sense." Mundy teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you prefer, I could speak French." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman looked at his passenger and raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been listenin' to a lot of French songs lately." Mundy admitted. "So uh, maybe I'd understand bits." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, in this case…" Lucien smiled. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Je te parlerai en Français." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I will speak to you in French.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, wow, wow, you gotta speak way slower, mate!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui, pardon." Lucien cleared his throat and repeated comically slowly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Jeee teee parleraiii Fraaaançaaais."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! No need to stretch it too much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make up your mind, Bushman!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes went back on the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we are getting closer. Now, we will have to pretend that we are uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>romantically involved with one another</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we have to?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The idea of people seeing me getting less than a kilometre away from a man who uses jars as a bathroom disgusts me as much as you hate me, believe me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why do we do this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Duchemin is convinced that we are together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Together </span>
  <em>
    <span>together?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, together </span>
  <em>
    <span>together." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. So try and have some manners for tonight, and act as if you liked me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, take this as a privilege." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A privilege?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are quite a few people who would give a lot to be in your shoes tonight." Lucien proudly explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, idiots exist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman! Those are people of great taste!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, and how d'you know that? Just cause they like a posh snob doesn't mean they have great taste, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it is true. But they do not like a posh snob. They admire me." Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yeah, the poshest of all the bloody snobs on Earth…" Mundy teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well ok, I'll try and not show that I can't stand ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise for me, although it won't be hard. I spent my life playing that game." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow and was about to ask what Lucien meant but they soon arrived where they should be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, how many people can fit in this house…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a palace."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, more like a village. And look at the number of cars parked there, Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They queued in the car until they arrived at the gate where an impressively built security guard asked for their invitation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here is it." Lucien gave his. "And this is my plus one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guard raised his eyes over to Mundy, through Lucien's window, and the Aussie smiled and waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'day, mate, heh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you can get in. Your slot for the car is B15." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Noted." Lucien answered. "Many thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he drove in, following the queue of cars. The parking lot might have been one for a supermarket. The Frenchman parked the car and both exited it. They took a moment to take in the view. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of the desert and this entire place looked like it had been unearthed from somewhere else altogether. The palace was made of white stones, projectors of multiple colours shone on it. The lights split the night sky in beams of colours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy snapped out of his daydream and looked in front of him. The King of France was waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry Spook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed Lucien to the entrance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, before we get too close, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie turned his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have to drop the Bushman and Spook. It wouldn't make sense that we call each other that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I call you then?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want, as long as it goes with the act." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And put on your mask."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah." Mundy put his own mask on his face and tried to tie it behind his head. "The ribbon… it doesn't want to stay in place, keeps slidin' off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help." Lucien went behind Mundy and tied the mask for him. "Do you have a pair of gloves too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, white ones, they were in my pocket."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put them on, please. We don't want to leave fingerprints."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the entrance where another bouncer asked for their invitation. After inspection of it, he let them into the hall. Lucien and Mundy entered a room that looked so vast, Mundy could hardly see the walls at the end of it. But more strikingly, it was full of people and the lights were dim. Music was floating in the air and the Aussie saw an orchestra on a stage at the far left of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The guests were all wearing costumes too, such that it was hardly possible to know who was who in any other way than going and talking to them directly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, that's a lot of people…" Mundy said, feeling overwhelmed by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie lowered his eyes to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a deep breath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. Mundy did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stay close to me and everything will be fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. A waiter came to pass by and Lucien took two glasses off of his tray. He smelt them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here. This is water. It will help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy drank a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not know you could not stand crowded areas." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of these bastards… He killed my parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. And he killed my soon-to-be wife, the only woman I ever-..." Lucien exhaled. "He killed her and my young son, a little angel who did nothing wrong on this Earth, my flesh and my blood." He clenched his teeth. "You have no idea what it feels like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened round eyes. He could feel the blood in Lucien boiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would gladly have died instead of them. I would have traded my life for theirs. What did they do all their lives to deserve this? She had lived honestly, a hard-working and loving woman. She even… She even gave me a gift no other person in the world could have. She made me a father. Each time our son would look up at me, I would feel like a man; a proper, whole and complete man. And she…" Lucien put his index on Mundy's chest and tapped it repeatedly. "She. Gave. That. To. Me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman was furious and it was something Mundy was genuinely frightened of. The look in his ice furious eyes seized him powerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She made me a man and that son of a whore took it away from me, stole it from me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed it from me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand your uneasiness, M, but it is part of the price we have to pay." He splayed his white gloved hand flat on Mundy's dark red waistcoat. Like a reflex, he started dusting it off and adjusting its collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The price we have to pay for what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me, for not going with Marie and Jérémy to protect them; you, for being away from your parents while they needed you equally." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy. Their masks hid their emotions but the words they used didn't. The Frenchman's hand laid flat on the Aussie's chest. Mundy put his hand on top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's both take a deep breath, and then go." He said with his husky voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and they both inflated their chests with fresh air that cleaned their insides, before exhaling their troubles away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, a moment has passed; back to work." Lucien said and Mundy nodded. "Will you be alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks for… for everythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and removed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us walk around and see what the security looks like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men walked in the vast room, slithering through dresses and robes, suits and togas. Their eyes darted and scanned, security agents here and CCTV cameras there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Security people don't all look the same." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which means he has hired different private companies. Hm. This man knows he is a moving target."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, loads of cameras too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I would bet that some of his guests are none other than security agents in disguise." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are we gonna get to him then…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know yet. But we will, trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A voice slashed through their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! If it isn't Sun king of singing, Lulu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy before turning to the man addressing him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0037"><h2>37. Chapter 37</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"If it isn't the Sun King of singing, Lulu!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy before turning to the man who called him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you and your friend came." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Through the vampire costume and make-up, there was no doubt possible. It was Arthur Duchemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, good evening, Monsieur Duchemin." Lucien extended his hand. "Please meet my dear friend…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike." Mundy answered. "Name's Mike."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, a local at that, hm? I see you haven't lost your time, Lulu! But it is to be expected from such a successful singer as you are…" Duchemin chuckled. "Come on, you can call me Arthur." He shook hands with Lucien and Mundy. The Aussie gagged behind his mask. Thank God he was wearing the white gloves…  "Oh and I see your glasses are empty. What would you prefer, champagne? Wine?" Duchemin went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wine, please." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For Mike too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was gobsmacked. Here he was. That brute, that bastard, that heartless piece of filth, and dressed as a vampire at that! Well, we'll see who will bleed dry at the end of all that, eh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, what will you take, dear?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, y-yeah, yeah wine's fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin made a gesture and a waiter made haste.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, pardon my friend." Lucien tried to cover it up despite knowing exactly what had gone through Mundy's head. "Him and I were just marvelling at this place, Arthur, really, this is a wonderful palace you have." Lucien looked up and around at the immensity of the venue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it isn't much. I used to have even better than that back in France." Duchemin answered, sipping on his champagne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? What made you leave?" Lucien continued the conversation as the waiter came back with two glasses of red wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." Mundy took one and handed it to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I didn't like it there. And people started noticing me a bit too much. I prefer a much more reserved way of life." Duchemin answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you enjoy this kind of party?" Lucien asked, sipping on his wine. "Hm, not bad… Is this a Bordeaux by any chance?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is!" Duchemin answered. "I didn't know you were quite the </span>
  <em>
    <span>connaisseur, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lulu." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I do come from that region after all." The spy answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui, indeed, I remember you telling me so." Duchemin nodded. "By the way, you should go outside and have a stroll in the parks, you will see, they will remind you of your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jardins de Versailles.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The criminal raised his glass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, will they? Then Mike and I will surely have a look. Many thanks, Arthur." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure, and please, enjoy yourselves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will." Lucien answered. "Although, I do have a question if you don't mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you celebrating with this party?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I have sealed a very fruitful deal with some collaborators and wanted to celebrate this success with them and other friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my congratulations, then." Lucien shook his hand again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Now, I'm afraid I must go and greet other guests."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will see you later, no doubt." Duchemin said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surely." Lucien said and the criminal left. "Meanwhile, Mike, dear, let us enjoy the parks, shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and both left the ballroom to get some fresh air in the gardens. Indeed, they were very similar to those at the Palace of Versailles in their style. They were a vast French garden. Hedges and bushes geometrically cut to form shapes and motifs that looked like they were traced with a ruler and set square, if one could see it all from the sky. It was all very green and punctuated by the white of the jasmine, the red of the roses, and the multiple spectrum of colours of the tulips and other flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few people were scattered here and there on top of security agents in uniform. The sky was as dark as blue could get, sprinkled with stars, but the gardens were nonetheless well lit with lanterns, candles and the like. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy strolled along sufficiently to be quite isolated from the rest of the guests. The Frenchman went to a bush with flowers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, roses." He smelt a flower and cut it from the branch to put it on his waistcoat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roses? Roses?!" Mundy finally broke his long silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, those are roses. They are my favourite type of flowers. What is wrong with them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate…!" Mundy walked a few metres away and Lucien stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Mundy burst out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With me?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, with you! One minute you're so mad about the bloke you could have broken your teeth cause you were clenching your jaw so hard; the next, you're havin' small bloody talk with him like you've been his friend forever?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, Bushman. Not everyone has it in them to be able to do what I do and I warned you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be a hard night for your nerves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you?! How on Earth can you be like that?! Are you an actor or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter what I am. What matters now is do you think you can pull this off with me or shall I call a taxi for you and you go back to your den of a van?" Lucien asked, irritated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what will you tell Duchemin when he'll see that you're now alone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll tell him that my dear </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mike, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because apparently that is your name, how unoriginal, was inconvenienced and would rather get a bit of rest!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands flew faster than his thoughts and he grabbed Lucien by his collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shut your mouth about that name." He growled, furious, his fists pulling on the Frenchman's attire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Ah yes, I understand it is the first and forever gift that your parents gave to you, but still - argh - Bushman, I am warning you, if you do not let go of me, I will have to call not a taxi, but an ambulance, and it won't be for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had Lucien's collar in his white gloved fists and was clenching hard around the Frenchman's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike isn't my name, you mongrel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised a curious eyebrow and Mundy let go of him. The spy dusted himself off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was my dad's name. His name was Michael. Everyone called him Mike."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why give Duchemin your father's name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. But when I heard that piece of filth say his name, I just…" Mundy lowered his head. "I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien came closer to Mundy and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How d'you do it? How d'you stay so calm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my profession, M. I was trained and I excelled at it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of job is that?" Mundy stared at the light blue eyes through the holes on the mask. He could see the lights of the candles dancing on the icy irises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A very delicate one." Lucien simply answered. "Anyway, are you alright? Do you think you will manage? There is no shame in thinking it is too hard. But please, if you do wish to stay, be extremely careful and don't let incidents like these happen again. It could cost us the success of this whole operation and more importantly, our lives." Lucien's voice had been soothing, calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it won't happen again. I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine. He still doesn't suspect a thing." Lucien tapped his shoulder. "Come on now, I imagine you are getting hungry. Let us get something from the buffet back inside." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman turned on his heels but felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He turned to face Mundy again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just… Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien softened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for? Avoiding us getting spotted? Consider it a professional courtesy, and a payback."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Payback for what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That day you saved me." Lucien smiled and Mundy couldn't see his lips purse up. Yet he did see his eyes shine brighter and grin too, in their own way, between the long dark eyelashes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them walked back through the park and reached the palace again. They walked up the marble white stairs and got inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, there's the food." Mundy pointed in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the tables and helped themselves to a variety of what the Aussie would describe as fancy, overpriced  and ridiculously tiny sandwiches and nibbles. They filled their white and golden cardboard plates and went to a small table with stools.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you seriously gonna keep the mask on to eat?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien answered as he put his gloves in his pocket and started eating. "Hm, quite good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled his eyes and smiled. He removed his mask and shook the locks of hair that fell in front of his face away before digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, if your name is not Mike, does it at least start with an M at all?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marcel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ew, sounds posh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a French name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why then. But no, that's not my name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Mathieu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean Matthew? Nah… Hm, those little sausages are good, go on, try them, Spook - uh -" Mundy looked left and right, in fear that someone heard him. "I mean… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Luv'." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy blushed and lowered his head to his plate, hiding his face behind his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw two fingers creep up to his plate and steal one of the sausages. He followed them up to Lucien's mask, under which they disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, you are right, they are quite tasty without being too salty. You have a good sense of taste, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dear." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. And he forgot he wasn't wearing the mask so Lucien saw it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a go at those </span>
  <em>
    <span>canapés.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The salmon is exquisite." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright… Thanks, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman chuckled as Mundy ate the little toast with smoked salmon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Hm, by the way, yeah, that's good. The sauce thingy under the salmon's very fresh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seeing such a tall man as you blush is entertaining. And yes, the garlic paste gives it an extra punch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not blushing. It's just hot under this bloody costume…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As true as Michael is your name, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spoo- uh… Anyway…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are not a fan of vegetables, hm?" Lucien asked, looking at Mundy's plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Depends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please try these carrots. They are fresh and the dressing sauce isn't too oily."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow but did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, yeah, the sauce is good, a bit on the acidic side, but good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the palate you have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Well, can't you feel it? And it's not vinegar. I think it's lemon juice, I prefer it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a gift for tasting and you did not become a sommelier…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A sum of what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A sommelier, an expert with wines." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I didn't really think it was an option. And being arrogant about food isn't the national sport here, Spoo- uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>luv'." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy got chills. He couldn't see it but behind the mask, Lucien had the sweetest of smiles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Tell me, you mentioned that your parents owned a farm. Was it their profession?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they had chickens and geese, rabbits too when I was a kid. But as I grew up and they grew older, they just did chickens and geese. They had a bit of fruits and veggies too but the surplus wasn't enough to sell at the market, so they just gave it to Maurice and his people. Mum would make jams and all kinds of stuff with what we had in the garden."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kinds of jam?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Strawberry, pear, apricot. Apricot's my favourite but she was the only one who knew how to make it right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, what about your parents?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well. My father was a successful lawyer and my mother used to work as a dressmaker. One day my father took a suit to be adjusted and that's how they met. After they got married, my father was enrolled in the Great War and he died there, leaving my mother with a baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I'm sorry to hear that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I grew up and wanted to become a sin-... An artist. My mother wanted me to become a lawyer or a doctor. I refused. We fought endlessly about this even after my mother married another man. He tried to force me to choose one of those professions."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ran away." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow… I'm…" Mundy was taken aback. "So you weren't born rich?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I was. But when I disappeared, I started from scratch again, as you say in English. I had no money, no friends or acquaintances." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you still have news about your mum?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She died a long time ago now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes had fallen on his plate. Mundy wanted to cheer him up and looked left and right to see what he could do. His eyes fell on his plate and saw the last sausages. In Lucien's plate, a few carrots remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lucien got surprised when he saw Mundy swap their plates. He raised his eyes to the Aussie who started eating the carrots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Go on then, you liked the sausages." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled sweetly under the mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you but here, you liked them too." The Frenchman pushed the plate in the middle and they both finished the carrots and the sausages together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do after that?" Mundy asked, as he put his mask on again. "D'you mind helpin' me again with this thing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy came off his stool and went to his friend. He gave his back to him and the Frenchman tied the mask behind his head, making sure it would be safely secured and wouldn't push the ponytail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate. So…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to the lagoon blue ones riveted on him. He did not want to answer that question. Non. Not only was he not proud of what he was, but it would put Mundy in danger. Non, he wouldn't tell him the truth on his job either. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lulu!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men turned their heads to the vampire coming to their table. This time he was accompanied by half a dozen other people in costume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see, my friends, this is the prodigy I have been talking about!" Duchemin said to his cohort, pointing at Lucien. He turned to him and Mundy. "I hope I am not disturbing your dinner."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, we were just finished." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, may I have your expert opinion on something, Lulu?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course. How may I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the orchestra I hired. Follow me, I'll show you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy followed the criminal through the busy crowd until they arrived close to the band playing some jazz tunes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see, they were warmly recommended to me but I find that they're lacking something, you know…" Duchemin said, with his hands on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I find that they are good for such an event." Lucien answered. "You have to consider that almost no one is paying attention to their music anyway. The point for them is to cover the noise of people's chatter, provide some background of their own. They are not to produce a concert that will be closely listened to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I guess you are right. But don't you think it lacks the emotion, the punch?" Duchemin asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it certainly does, but it makes sense for the occasion." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what? Why don't you give me and my friends here a taste of what a real professional can do, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's blood froze. Duchemin was really convinced that L was Lulu and that he could sing. But there was no way on Earth that posh snob could! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Lucien chuckled. "I am not warmed up at all and I haven't prepared anything I'm afraid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who needs all that faff anyway when you're the great Lulu, hm? Come on, I guess you will need the piano, won't you? Hey, you there!" Duchemin hopped on stage and started to talk to the orchestra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started to breathe heavily. Merde. He hadn't seen that one coming. He wasn't very anxious about singing or playing in itself. Non, something else, something much heavier and much more serious might happen… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got startled when he felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'll try and help." Mundy said, before raising his head to Duchemin. "Hey, Arthur?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The vampire who was addressing the jazz band turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can play the sax instead of Lulu singin'. See, the man's a perfectionist. He, uh, he doesn't like singing without proper warming up and all… He won't feel right if he doesn't ace it, see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's jaw dropped behind his mask. He knew Mundy was too shy to pull off something like that. The jazz band had stopped and all the eyes were turned to the stage now, where Duchemin, his friends and Mundy and Lucien were standing. Non, Lucien could even see Mundy's fingers shaking in apprehension. He would screw it up without a doubt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave it to me, Mike." He answered as he walked to the piano and put a hand on Mundy's shoulder. "Just pass me a microphone, we will adjust it in front of the keyboard and I will sing something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" Mundy's voice was all but confident. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely." Lucien however, sounded as sure as he could ever be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gulped down hard but obeyed. He took a microphone and helped Lucien while Duchemin took another one and started introducing him to the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen, I am delighted to introduce an immensely talented singer to you tonight. Please, a round of applause for the great Lulu!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy came close to Lucien's ear as they both fixed the microphone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, you gotta make your jaw loose, relax your cheeks and let the sound come out as best as you can, ok?" Mundy tried to reassure his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien's eyes locked as the microphone was now standing correctly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, forgive me." The Frenchman said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forgive you for what? You'll be fine. I'm here and it's gonna pass, just do your best, mate, you got this." Mundy squeezed Lucien's shoulders one last time before leaving him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The floor is yours, Lulu! Take it away!" Duchemin said in the microphone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's distraught eyes made a strong impression on the Aussie. He went in the crowd and stayed right in front of the now almost empty stage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gentlemen," Lucien started. "Thank you very much for your warm welcome. I must say that I did not really prepare anything for the occasion, but I will do my best for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat and bit his lip behind his mask. That was it. It was time for his show to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and his fingers started gliding on the keyboard. Mundy opened wide eyes. The bastard knew how to play, eh? But did he only know how to sing?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0038"><h2>38. Chapter 38</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The melody of the piano resonated in the venue where silence had fallen to appreciate the music from the artist who Duchemin sold as "immensely talented." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mask hid the singer's emotions as his heart beat hard under his costume of the most famous of French kings; the one and only who ordered the construction of the palace of Versailles, the same one who wanted such a luxurious palace that it would be regarded as the greatest of all Europe, at least…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was in the crowd, at the very front. He could jump in fast if needs be. Jump in and do what? God only knew, but he couldn't leave his friend alone. No, he needed to support him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got his lips and his mask closer to the microphone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would like to dedicate this song to my dearest of friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt someone nudge him with their elbow. He turned his head and realised Duchemin was standing next to him, a glass of champagne in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky you, hm, Mike? Having the favours of such a man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah." Mundy knew the song wasn't meant for him at all. It was for Perle, no doubt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{To the reader, the song is "Bridge over troubled water" by Simon and Garfunkel.}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you're weary, feeling small</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When tears are in your eyes, I will dry them all</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm on your side, oh, when times get rough</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And friends just can't be found</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a bridge over troubled water</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will lay me down"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped behind his mask. He went to put a hand on his mouth to hide it and bumped on the mask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"When you're down and out</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you're on the street</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When evening falls so hard</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will comfort you</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'll take your part, oh, when darkness comes</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And pain is all around</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a bridge over troubled water</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will lay me down"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was astounded. L didn't only look like Lulu, he didn't only sound like him when he spoke either, no… L was singing with the same intensity, with the same voice that could be as delicate as a whisper, and yet punch Mundy's guts to mush. That last note he kept singing and Mundy's pupils shrank as he started understanding…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't just the same accent, the same eyes, the same lips. It was the same voice, from that suave man, that elegant silhouette, that charming and alluring voice from another world that Mundy couldn't get out of his head. It was from one man only, and not two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The chords on the piano grew louder as Lucien drummed his fingers on the keys. He was now completely in the song, absorbed by it. And he wasn't singing for his lady kitten, non, of course not. He was singing to that man who was worried to the bone for him. The same man who was willing to step in and play the saxophone in his stead, even though he surely hadn't touched one in years; that fool whose legs were threatening to give up, but who insisted to sacrifice his shyness for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned under the mask as he measured the effort that Mundy was ready to do, just for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sail on silver girl</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sail on by</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your time has come to shine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All your dreams are on their way</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>See how they shine</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, if you need a friend"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silver girl was obviously not Perle as Mundy thought it was, non. It was Lucien's voice itself. He wanted it to sail to Mundy, and he begged for forgiveness. He begged in tears under his mask. He knew that the act was over now, he knew Mundy had no doubt understood that L and Lulu were but one and the same…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sang louder, crying, like the desperate man he was. Desperate for forgiveness, desperate for those sweet times where Mundy didn't know what game he was playing. Lucien sang, and he cried.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm sailing right behind!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a bridge over troubled water!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will ease your mind!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like a bridge over troubled water!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I will ease your mind!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien held onto that last note, as long as he was singing it, the song wasn't finished and if it wasn't finished, then he still was in those times, before Mundy would confront him, before he would insult him and turn his back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was paralysed among the crowd. He couldn't breathe but only squint and blink repeatedly as he didn't know who he was looking at. Was it L? Was it Lulu? Were they twins or something? No… No, the bastard had lied. All along. He had lied. He had played with Mundy like a puppet. An idiotic and blind puppet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd applauded loudly but Mundy didn't hear anything else but a rumble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know a lot of women who would give a lot, just for a night with him. Look at him! Such grace, such refinement! " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin's voice was, as they say in French, the drop of water that made the vase overflow. It was that tiny thing that just made Mundy's insides flip. He clenched his jaw and turned on his heels. He needed air. Fresh air. A lot of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me." He mumbled as he headed for the gardens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went out of the ballroom as fast as a gust of wind. He hurtled down the marble white stairs and went in the maze of hedges and bushes. He needed some time alone. He only stopped walking when he deemed himself deep enough in the gardens and far enough from anyone else. He found a stone bench and threw his mask on it before taking a seat. There was a fountain in front of him. The lapping sounds that the water made only got to his nerves more...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said, more to himself than to anyone else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lulu and L were one and only person, and that person had thought the best way to do things was to lie to him. Mundy hadn't lied about anything. He had been as honest as he could be, true to the bone. Why would he have lied, he was going to his death anyway, he was marching to it, making all and any sacrifice that he thought he was incapable of doing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had gone out of his hiding. He had met again with Phil, Matt, and Maurice. He had dug the ground, got his cursed rifle again, pulled the trigger again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For him,</span>
  </em>
  <span> for L</span>
  <em>
    <span>. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had come out of his shell, talked to people, put himself out, in danger and he had always followed what the Frenchman had told him, blindly! He had absolutely no way of telling if L was to be trusted or not! So why did he trust him anyway?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he had lost as much as Mundy himself did. That's why. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had lost his family and Lucien had too. That's why Mundy thought he could trust him because he could understand the pain of that loss. And he had burrowed himself in his own self for ten years too, which Mundy had started to think he was crazy for doing. But no, another human being had gone through that too and reacted the same way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wait. Hold on. Maybe that was a lie too? Maybe L had lied about everything? Where did the lie begin and where did it end? Was there ever something that wasn't a lie?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head and hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bloody hell…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it had to happen now? In the middle of Duchemin's party? Where he needed to play that bastard's lover…? Nah, it could hardly be worse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head jerked back up and he saw L sitting next to him on the bench.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sincerely did not mean to cause any harm, on the contrary. If you knew, you would understand that the less you know me, the safer it is for you." He calmly explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else was a lie?" Mundy asked. "Was there any truth in anything that you said?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. A lot of it was true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot of it is a load of nonsense too, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his cigarette case out and flipped it open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're lucky we're here or I'd have made a necklace outta your teeth." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I deserve it. As soon as we are out of here, be my guest." Lucien answered. "Cigarette?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Lucien shrugged and lit one for himself. He shut the case and put it back in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else is a lie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot answer this-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah you bloody can but for some odd reason, you don't want to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not here, not now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was there anything that was true?" Mundy asked. "Any bloody thing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I know you're tellin' the truth now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid you will have to believe my words." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your words are worth shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of the time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy sighed. "I… I trusted you. I believed you and I followed you. Guess that makes me an idiot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But look around you. You may be an idiot but your gut feeling was right and trusting me led you to meet with the man himself, Duchemin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still. You played with me. Why not tell me the truth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I already told you that I would answer you, but not here and now." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So everything I told Lulu… Wait, even the letter?! You knew it was me who wrote it?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" Mundy hid his face in his hands. "And even the conversations I had with him and all… Oh, bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie realised that the Frenchman in fact knew much more than Mundy wanted to allow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do apologise sincerely. In fact, I knew you were true to your words and that did not prevent me from lying to you about a few things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few things? A few th-?! Gosh you're lucky I can't give you what you deserve here and now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might, oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finished smoking his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go back, I guess Duchemin will be lookin' for us." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I told him that this whole show got me tired and that we would be going back home." Lucien stood up. "Come, let us get to the car." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and dragged his feet behind Lucien all the way to the parking lot. He unlocked the car and they both slipped in before he started the engine. They soon found themselves racing through the dark, empty desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was trying to remember all the things he had said to Lulu that he now regretted. And he felt ashamed, it was awful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop the car." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, we are in the middle of now-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop. The bloody. Car." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes and sighed. He parked the car on the side of the road and Mundy came out. The Frenchman wasn't understanding what was wrong with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman? Are you ill?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went in front of the car lights. He undid the ribbon in his hair and his long brown locks flew free. He then threw the waistcoat on the car bonnet. He removed his glasses and gently put them on top of it, next to the windshield.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" Lucien asked as Mundy got closer to him. He took him by his collar and headbutted the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Aïe! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bushman! Do you want to do this here and now?! Really?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ouch!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed him such that they were now in front of the car's lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trusted you, you mongrel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A punch flew and connected with Lucien's jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you whatever you wanted to know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another punch on the other side. Blood was dripping from his lip. Lucien removed his gloves in a haste and put a hand below his lips. It was really blood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you found nothing else to do but to lie to me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's head twisted under the blow and he spat some blood out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! Shut! Up! I don't want to hear you! You keep your bloody mouth shut! That'll save you some lies - aargh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That punch made Lucien fall to his knees and Mundy shook his aching fist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get up." He said. His voice was calm but the growl betrayed how much rage boiled inside him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait…" Lucien breathed heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said get up." Mundy repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his hand to ask for a second of peace but Mundy wasn't having it. He took him by his collar again and pulled him up before pushing him on his car's bonnet. Lucien's back hit it with a thud, barely cushioned by Mundy's waistcoat that was resting there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed him down against it as he hit the masked face again and again. He also gave him some in his stomach and Lucien spat out some blood in a gurgle, gasping for air. The plastic of the mask bent, cracked and broke, punch after punch, and Lucien could feel it lacerating his skin, when the angle of the punch was right. Or when it was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you everything, bloody hell! And I thought you got me! I thought you understood! I thought you could understand! I thought you felt the same! I thought you'd help me, bloody mongrel! I thought you too were goin' to kill that bloke! I thought you too wanted to see him pay! Why?! Because you said so and I believed you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's shouts, like ripples from a pebble someone tosses in a stream, diffused in the desert and reached no other living soul but his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you bloody everythin'! I listened to you! I followed you without questioning…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Punch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped for an instant and shook his fist. Looking at it, he realised it was covered with blood. He winced and took a look at Lucien's face. He pushed the bits of mask here and there. There was nothing to make out of the mess of a face he had. Entirely covered in blood and miraculously still breathing, albeit with his mouth wide open. His nose was destroyed and Lucien could feel his entire face stinging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman…" He coughed and spat some more blood away. "Please, stop… Let me tell you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled him by his collar, his long hair flowing after him. Lucien's body wasn't resisting at all. He was wincing under the pain and couldn't keep both his eyes open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was anything true?" Mundy asked with a voice as calm as he was out of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui… Argh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was true? And I swear if you lie to me, I'll kill you, cut you in pieces and bury all over our four counties, six feet under the desert's ground. Not even the vultures will find you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything… Everything I told you as Lulu… Everything was true…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy tightened his grip on Lucien's collar and clenched his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me exactly what was true and what was a lie or I swear your sheila won't find you tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyelids completely fell on his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! I'm talkin' to you, you wanker!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Lucien's body was as limp as it could be between Mundy's fists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only answer he received was from the infinite and empty desert. Silence. He let Lucien's body rest against the car's bonnet and bent to his mouth and nose. He was breathing with difficulty, but he was still breathing. Mundy had knocked him completely out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- The next day --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his eyes in a place he did not recognise. He blinked repeatedly and frowned. He turned his head and saw a green curtain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered that curtain. He was at the Doctor's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slammed a hand on his stomach. It ached.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What the…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He panted and screwed his eyes shut for the pain to pass. And he realised it wasn't just his stomach. His entire face was in pain. He put a hand on it and felt bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nnh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat with his back against the wall. He looked at himself and realised he was wearing an old, washed out, red polo shirt and a brown pair of trousers. Both were one size too big for his slender silhouette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're finally up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's head twisted fast and he saw M lying on another bed next to his. He was dressed normally, well, not with his eighteenth century costume that is. Lucien looked around Mundy. He saw a book and he noticed the Aussie's shoes were at the bottom of the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Barely. I remember you beating me up. And then nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you at least remember why I beat you up, or do I need to do it again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You lay a finger on me and I'll-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't do anythin'...!" Mundy answered as he sat up. "You can't even sit straight, you mongrel. What are you gonna do? Stare at me through the bandage to death? Pfff… Your face is better wrapped up than a mummy's!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien winced out of pain. The Aussie was right. He wouldn't and couldn't do anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hit harder than when we quarrelled at Maurice's." Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, part of me wanted to kill you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad it wasn't the entirety of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was close." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What held you back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could ask you the same. I know you can fight. Why didn't you do anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I deserved it." Lucien answered. He saw his cigarette case and his lighter on the small table next to his bed, and grabbed them. "Cigarette?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman lit one for himself and started smoking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't kill me because…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you still didn't tell me." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell you what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's true and what was a lie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Lucien took a deep breath. His ribcage was sore somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said that everythin' you told me as Lulu was right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else is true?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your sharpshooting skills are godly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know that, thanks. I meant what else was a lie and what's the truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I mean it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned his head to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't need you to tell me I'm an excellent sniper, wanker!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have served in the army, in France. I have seen war. I have seen slaughters and I have seen death. I also have seen sharpshooters, none of them with your skills however."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else is true." He repeated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Louis is my second name, my first one also starts with an L. I come from France indeed and everything I have told you about my past is true."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your fiancée and kid too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned under the bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. They… They are the reason Duchemin needs to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy was watching the Frenchman with great attention when the door to their room opened wide and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah no! No smoking here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor entered, snatched the cigarette off of Lucien's very lips and crushed it before tossing it in the bin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Though that does mean that you have woken up… Anything is aching?" The beggar asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A better question would be if anything is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a very decent and thorough beating." The Doctor answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How bad is my face?" Lucien asked and Mundy rolled up his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I didn't wipe out your mascara, princess…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave him a black stare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were lucky as you didn't need any stitches. But healing will take a long time." The Doctor answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At least a week." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde…" Lucien shook his head. "And how long will I stay on this hospital bed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could go back home today as far as I'm concerned."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you will need to change those bandages frequently."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That gives us a week to set things straight." Mundy answered. "You got a lot of explainin' to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor fished a box of pills out of his pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take two every six hours, preferably during your meals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci, Docteur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thanks, Doctor.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." He nodded and left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" Mundy resumed. "What else did you lie about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tried to stand off of his bed but his ribcage and stomach hurt so much that he was bending his back forward and holding his ribs. He felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head to see Mundy standing next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you goin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need a glass of water to take these pills." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go back to bed." Mundy slipped on his boots and went out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came back, he saw Lucien sitting on the bed, fiddling with the Aussie's hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here," Mundy gave him some water. "And would it kill you to ask before taking my stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well presently, it might." Lucien answered. "But thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took his pills and drank some water. After a few seconds, he nodded to Mundy and put the glass next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are things I did not tell you. They are not lies, but things you have misunderstood about me, or you have barely any idea about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like your name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, amongst other things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind if you don't give me your full name. A name is personal." Mundy answered. "And you said it yourself, it's the first gift your parents give you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, M." Lucien started. "Everything I sang and everything I said as Lulu was true. There wasn't a single word of it that I did not mean. And now I regret it. I should not have told you so much about me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Mundy chuckled out of nervousness. "Me too, eh. If I'd known it was really you I wouldn't have said half the stuff I did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hesitation made Mundy raise his eyes to him. The Frenchman was fiddling nervously with Mundy's hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you probably won't believe me but I sincerely apologise. The temptation was too big to lie, to have my own way with you, to feel I had everything in my control as opposed to life just making me eat dirt." Lucien explained. "But I want you to know that I am not proud of it and my intention deep down wasn't to play with you. Non. I just saw an opportunity to </span>
  <em>
    <span>lead</span>
  </em>
  <span> things the way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>saw fit and I seized it. Had it been anyone else, I would have done exactly the same. Except maybe for one thing…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy kicked his boots away and laid on the bed again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't apologise." Lucien answered, raising his eyes off the worn-out, brown hat, to the Aussie. "I… I behaved like a simpleton and put my pride before the respect that I have grown to have for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you accept my apologies?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Spook. I mean… We'll see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed and with a grunt, he got off his bed, grabbed his cigarette case and lighter, and went to his shoes. He tripped on the leg of the trousers that were too long for him and fell until two strong arms stopped his fall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof-! You're heavier than you look…" Mundy helped him back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to go back home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll drive you back." Mundy answered as both got ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do with my car?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I know a bloke who's gonna fix it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fix it?" Lucien asked while trying to put on his jacket. Mundy came to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I beat you up on the bonnet and it got all dented."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" Lucien nodded. "I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I let Maurice know too. He knows that bloke, they'll know what to do with the car." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"De rien." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy answered with quite a thick accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You're welcome.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked up at him and put the hat he had been holding on to on the tall Aussie's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you can keep it." Mundy took it from his head and dropped it on Lucien's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just makes it more bearable to look at your ugly mug now." He opened the door for the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My </span>
  <em>
    <span>mug,</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you say, is very comely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shush, you look like a mummy and walk slower than one, c'mon, old man." Mundy took Lucien's arm and put it behind his shoulders. The Frenchman rested part of his weight on Mundy and both walked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, where's home?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Grand Palace hotel."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ, can you even get more posh than that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I set the bar quite high." Lucien answered and they exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll drop you off at the entrance and then I'll go off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please, come inside and please let me offer you a coffee, for your trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My trouble?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you have taken me to the Doctor's, lent me some of your clothes and you have come to see if I was woken up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't come and visit, I stayed there the entire time, you idiot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! The entire night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I didn't want you to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you?" Lucien teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet." Mundy answered. "First, answers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui, I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here we are, your majesty the mummy, your hotel." Mundy parked on the open parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks." Lucien undid his seat belt and turned to Mundy. "Please, I insist."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come inside with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, it's nice of you but please, your sheila must have died worrying why you didn't come home last night. So go and see her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to meet her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you to meet Perle." Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not exit this van alone." The Frenchman crossed his arms over his chest and waited on the passenger's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then… Let's go and meet your sheila…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thanks]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both exited the van and Mundy helped Lucien walk in the hotel.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0039"><h2>39. Chapter 39</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy entered the hotel and Lucien pointed him straight to the lift. They got in and a young man was there, in his working uniform. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour Bastien."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it you, L?" Bastien asked, visibly confused as he stared at the bandaged face and the absence of a suit. The fact that the Frenchman was half carried by a friend of his puzzled the young man too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gosh, what happened?" Bastien pressed the button for the fifth floor and the lift took off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got what I deserved." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it that serious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I am delighted to know that it is more fear than harm as we say in French. And please, meet my partner in crime, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, I've seen you before…" Bastien examined Mundy's face. "Do you know Maurice by any chance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, used to work with him. Parents would also bring-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God yes, I remember! Your parents were the farmers, weren't they? I remember when I was a kid!" Bastien burst out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's them, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mum used to make the best of jams, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked up at Mundy. The man had a smile on his lips but the Frenchman could easily read the sadness on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lift stopped and after the jingle of a bell rang, the doors slid open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, Bastien. And sorry I don't have anything for you today…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, you don't need to, look here." Bastien removed his red and golden cap off his head. The young man had got a haircut. "I put a lot of your tips aside and could pay for my first proper haircut at a barber's!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair was short on the sides and behind, a bit longer at the front with a longer tuft above his forehead that fell between his eyes. It was Lucien's haircut, minus the grey hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" The Frenchman's jaw had dropped below the bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very bad choice, mate, look at his ugly face eh. Lucky you, you don't look like him at all." Mundy teased, to lighten up the moment as he saw Lucien's shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled and they got off of the elevator. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you later!" Bastien said as the doors of the lift slid slowly shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy waited for the lift to close completely before asking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, which room is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go straight and it's the first door on your right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed, still carrying part of the Frenchman's weight on his shoulders. He walked through the carpeted corridor and stopped at the door. Lucien unlocked it and both entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis rentré, mon bébé."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am back, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy held his breath for an instant. He heard noises like ticks against the wooden floor. He didn't understand where it came from until he saw Lucien bend down and kneel on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A ball of white fluff came running, her claws trying to grip the sliding floor and she drifted on the varnished wooden planks. She crashed into Lucien's hand and mewled repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, mon petit tu m'as manqué à moi aussi…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my little one, I have missed you too…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared and blushed. He didn't understand what Lucien had said but seeing him display affection caught the Aussie off guard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, please…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy helped him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us take a seat on the sofa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat down and Lucien raised Perle to his face. She tapped the bandages, tried to tear it away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non, mon bébé, je ne peux pas l'enlever au moins pour quelques jours." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No, my baby, I cannot take it off before a few days at least.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her fur and she started purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your sheila's not in?" Mundy looked away as if Lucien had been kissing a human lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, she is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok." Mundy answered. "You sure you don't want me to leave you alone with her?" He stared at how Lucien was tickling his snow white kitten and how she squealed happily under his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, M, have I not insisted enough?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right, ok." Mundy wiped his hands on his thighs nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien played with Perle while Mundy looked around him at the living room of the Frenchman's suite. It was very spacious, the furniture was of a very modern style and oh Lord, the entire wall on his left was windowed; that is of course if we also forget about the massive piano standing there and looking as though it is not occupying as much space as it should. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien noticed the awkward silence and how nervously Mundy's eyes darted from every detail in the room to the next.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something is the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm waiting to meet Pearl… Uh, is it ok if I say it the English way? I can't say it like you do… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Payrle </span>
  </em>
  <span>or something…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about, Bushman? What are you waiting for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, your sheila! You wanted me to meet her, didn't you?" Mundy whispered such that she wouldn't hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say her name was?" Lucien asked with a calm grin on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wasn't it Pearl?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and released the kitten from his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it again." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is wrong with you? I'm not gonna call for her!" Mundy whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, just say her name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…" He sighed. "Pearl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." The kitten trotted to the Aussie and climbed on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hello there, little kitty cat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the h-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She squealed under Mundy's fingers and started to purr under them. Oh yes, this one knew where to scratch perfectly…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down at the kitten and back at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" The Aussie was confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you not tellin' me again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, last time… Pearl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded at the kitten and Mundy looked at her in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But still, the Aussie didn't seem to catch the drift and Lucien sighed at how oblivious he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at her collar." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's pink, she's a little girl. Gosh, is this silver…? Spook, you're one hell of a - No, are you </span>
  <em>
    <span>shittin' </span>
  </em>
  <span>me?!" Mundy burst out when he read the name on the silver pendant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Perle. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You named your kitty after your sheila?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I didn't! I am not that strange. Non, this is Perle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle looked up at Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, her name is the same as your lady's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, this </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>Perle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop repeatin' it, I got it, her name's Pearl!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle's head swooshed to the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, there is no other female in this suite but her! Perle is my kitten, not my lady companion!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien laughed at how shocked his guest was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All this time I thought she was a sheila!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know!" Lucien answered and Perle brushed herself between their thighs, a bit on Lucien and a bit on Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't tell me anything?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a kitten!" Mundy slapped his own forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very observant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bloody mongrel!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do apologise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not tell me Pearl was your cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the way you react when you talk about her." Lucien answered, his eyes on the kitten again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel it. Whenever you remind me that I have someone waiting for me at home, you have this particular tone of voice, this peculiar look on your face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know, I mean uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither do I. I don't know what you feel when you talk about her. At first, of course, I thought you envied the idea of having a partner and, if I am being honest, you told Lulu so, so I knew this was at least partly true. But it isn't just that." Lucien shook his index finger. "There is something else that I cannot understand…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you smile at it." Mundy said, tilting his head on one side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I must admit I like mysteries. But we need to figure out something first." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle absolutely hates people. So far she hissed at anyone who came close to her. She also brings her claws out and threatens to strike anyone who gets close to either me or her. But look at her now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was laying in Mundy's hands. She was purring as he scratched below her jaw and her neck, and the rhythm of her blinking slowed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is purring loudly and about to fall asleep in your very hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I'm good with animals, always been like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And animals are good with you too it seems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, yeah… So wait, I'm piecin' it up together now. This kitty is the reason why you don't want to kill Duchemin and end up dead yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partly, oui. If I was to go to the next life, no one would be left to take care of her. And she likes no one apart from me and you it seems. But presumably, if I die, that means that we will have caught Duchemin, and in this scenario, you would die too. Oh, look at her now, she is asleep…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't dare move his hands in which the baby cat was sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… She's adorable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is indeed. Also, please excuse me, I will make that cup of coffee I promised you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you need help?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien managed to stand on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, merci. I think the pills are kicking in. I don't feel the aches as much. I should be able to do it on my own. Please keep an eye on her." Lucien answered and Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie waited with Perle in his hands, feeling her tiny body inflate and deflate in his hands. On his side, Lucien was preparing a cup and a mug. He readied the coffee machine and waited, preparing a tray with a few nibbles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She'll grow up to have very long hair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!" Lucien got startled, he didn't hear nor expect Mundy to come and join him in the kitchen. "What are you doing here? Where is Perle?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my hands still, look. And I came to make sure you wouldn't collapse or anythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy leaned on the kitchen top.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very posh-lookin' kitty with her long hair, I'm not surprised you chose her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't they all have the same hair length?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, hers is quite long, especially for a kitten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are wrong, I didn't choose her." Lucien answered, now dealing with the coffee and pouring it in the cup and the mug. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>She</span>
  </em>
  <span> chose </span>
  <em>
    <span>me."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so you went to a fancy pet shop and she kept on staring at you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Bushman. I found her at my hotel room door, dirty, shivering and hungry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You rescued her?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh… Don't be so loud, you will wake her up." Lucien answered and took the tray. "Come, let us have a seat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They found themselves on the sofa again, the coffee and nibbles on the coffee table. Mundy put the kitten on his lap delicately and took the mug that Lucien handed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sipped on their coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh, that’s a good one… Doesn't taste too bitter. Did you put sugar?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you saw me prepare it and you are right. You have quite the palate, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, and you're one hell of a weird bloke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really rescued her?" Mundy looked at Perle on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. At first I thought I would just feed her a bit of tuna and she would go away. I also thought she was grey but that was only the dirt that her fur had accumulated in the streets. Look here, you see these little scars?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien showed his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is from her, on the first day we met. She bit me and wouldn't let go. After she ate the tuna, I gave her a quick wash and seeing how hard she clung to me, I let her sleep with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And she slept under you, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sort of, oui, she slept on my very pillow, next to my face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, from what you are telling me, she loves you more than she would her own mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I." He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And after that, you ended up buyin’ her a silver collar, and little toys…?" Mundy pointed at a few of them on the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She has a harness and a leash too. I take her to Victoria's diner for breakfast or lunch sometimes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle woke up and brushed herself on the Aussie before climbing on Lucien's lap and lying on her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are spoilt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>'my baby'?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scratched her neck and she yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did. Does that surprise you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, kind of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so… cold. It's just a bit odd to see you like that." Mundy answered honestly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember that Lulu and me are one and the same." Lucien explained while Perle purred, her fur being massaged slowly under his fingers. "The man you saw sing and cry is me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have faked it, eh. I saw you with Duchemin, you faked smiles like I've never seen before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is different when I sing. I don't fake it. Music overtakes me." Lucien reached out to the coffee table for some biscuits and handed one to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I a mate now?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a gaze and a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possibly, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." Lucien nodded to himself. "What privileges does the rank of mate grant me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Mate, it's not like the army with ranks and stuff… It just means you're a friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that is quite the recovery. I went from the man you wanted to kill yesterday night to a mate the next day. Besides," Lucien leaned back and Perle climbed up his chest to settle on his collar bone. She curled up there and purred on his shoulder. "I do imagine a man like you does not have a lot of those."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lot of what?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mates." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… Used to have more before my parents passed. Now I have fewer ones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you name them?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Wanna see if someone's already got your name?" Mundy joked and took another sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Highly unlikely, non, it is just to satisfy my curiosity." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed herself on the bandaged face and purred. Lucien left a silent peck in her fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright… uh… There's Eddy, Matt and Phil… Maurice counts too, I guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And outside of your professional duties?" Lucien asked and Mundy frowned. His eyes went up to try and find at least one person he had kept in touch with outside of his job, but his prolonged silence was the answer that Lucien had expected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." The Frenchman said, and Mundy lowered his head in shame. "M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't raise his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle, s'il te plaît, vas-y. Toi, il ne te résistera pas."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, go ahead, he won't resist you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle climbed down Lucien's shirt and jumped on Mundy's lap. He could feel her tiny claws grip the fabric as she climbed up his polo shirt and settled on his shoulder, brushing herself there. She mewled and purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, Mundy raised his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no shame to have. I have lived the same way. You are my first </span>
  <em>
    <span>'mate'</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a long, long time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about beatin' you up that hard. I was really pissed off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand, you had every right to feel so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… I beat you up hard, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, harder than I thought you could or would."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry… If that's any help, I can give you a hand to change your bandages. The Doc showed me how to do it and I did it with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You helped him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I… I had the entire night to think it through while you were sleepin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy leaned back on the sofa, Perle still on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why you thought lyin' was better than just telling me the truth. But I won't kill you over this, of course not. I was just pissed off because I told Lulu things that I didn't want to tell you. But now you know them anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you a lot too." Lucien answered. "And I thought I could fool you into telling me more about yourself by sharing a bit more about myself too. The only catch is that of course you wouldn't know it was really me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you want me to tell you stuff like that?" Mundy had that earnest look in his eyes, a look of genuine kindness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because…" Lucien sighed. "Disclosing what I am or what I feel is not something that I… do? Do you remember when you told me that you envied Lulu's ability to talk openly about whatever he wanted without feeling odd about it? Well, I can't agree with you more. I wish I could just let my emotions speak more in me, let them guide me and see where they take me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why don't you do it?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For exactly the same reasons as you. I have done it in the past and it ruined me. I cannot afford to go through that again and I don't want to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy seemed a bit away, as if his mind had gone far. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the matter?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something you said, I mean, something Lulu said, that I can't get out of my head now that I know you're him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you said that you… uh… you didn't only like sheilas…" Mundy's face turned as red as a brick. "I mean obviously if you don't want to talk about it or - or if it's a lie then that's fine but uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, M. Everything I said to you as Lulu is the truth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes rose behind his yellow glasses to meet Lucien's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, ok, alright…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you so uncomfortable? You told me that you too could enjoy the company of men, non?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah…" Mundy put a hand behind his neck nervously. "I mean… No one knows that about me. Even my parents didn't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and put a hand on Mundy's shoulder, next to Perle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I feel privileged to know that you trusted me with this knowledge."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I trusted Lulu." Mundy answered and Lucien felt something fall in his ribcage. He removed his hand off Mundy's shoulder. "It's hard to trust you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. It is my curse. My tongue is tied by contract. I cannot say anything I want. I cannot say the truth of what I am, what I want and what I feel…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you. It is by contract." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A contract with who? Who's the mongrel who got you to shut your mouth and bottle up everything you feel inside you?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised distraught eyes to his friend, through the bandages. He couldn't say that it was the French Ministry of Defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I told you, I would have to kill you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not if I find them first and deal with them." Mundy answered. "Tell me who they are and where to find them. Are they in Oz?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, would you really go out there and kill them if I told you who they were?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd talk to them first but if they leave me no choice, yeah. I mean what could possibly be worse than what I'm goin' through now? I'm walking to my death. Might as well help a friend if I can, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's smile faded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea what you are saying." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I do." Mundy put his arm around Lucien's shoulders. "Whoever they are, we can do something about it. There's always a solution, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in my case I am afraid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long has this… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>'contract'</span>
  </em>
  <span> been going on for now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost three decades." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…? Oh Gosh… I'm sorry for you b-but I'll help, ok? Just tell me who and where, I won't tell you anything and you won't know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes were locked on each other’s. And Lucien felt it. Mundy's arm was on his shoulders and Perle was curled in a ball of fur on his shoulder. That man was absolutely mad. He was ready to go and kill just on Lucien's word, even though he had lied to him continuously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you know that what I am telling you now is not a lie?" He asked the Aussie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't. I just continue to trust you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien might have melted in tears if decades of being a professional spy hadn't made him a machine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even after all the lies? And those that I refuse to break yet?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've seen you with Pearl. You can be genuine about yourself. I don't know what holds you back to do it, but you can be honest. I've seen Lulu too. He's… He's really something and it's a shame you feel you can't be more like him because of some stupid paper." Mundy answered. "Look, you don't have to help me do it. Just tell me who and where." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hid his face in his hands and lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry you will never know me really. You will never know my name, never know the respect I have for you, M." He spoke in his hands. "You will never know what I am, my profession, and you will never understand anything about it all. That is why I lie. I have no choice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy's hand slid on Lucien's back and he stroked it slowly. "It's alright. I don't get it but I respect it. Just please, keep the lies to a minimum, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's head jerked back up and he looked at Mundy with glistening eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that you're right. Your lies and me blindly trusting you led us to see Duchemin from up close. So even though it's not ideal, it works for what we want to do." Mundy answered. "But uh… Why did you sign that contract in the first place? Can you tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because… Back then was a different era with different problems and they needed someone like me." Lucien answered. "Me on the other hand, I had fled home and had nothing to lose, or so I thought." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it also like this with your… your fiancée?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I am afraid so. I was lying to her but like you, she knew I was lying and yet decided to support me. I was younger and not half as broken as I am now so I thought it could work. But part of me always said it: I cannot settle down, I can't think of doing all these things that normal people do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of your contract?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, because of that cursed thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy tapped Lucien's back gently. "I don't care about it. We all have our burdens and our mistakes to drag with us I guess. I'll help you and we'll get Duchemin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes connected and even with the bandages, Mundy could see Lucien's eyes shining differently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what it is worth, I will try to not lie to you about anything else than my name and what I am, my identity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are there other lies you want to set straight with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, let me see…. Perle is a cat, I live here in this hotel, I am Lulu… Non, I don't think so. But if I think of anything that I can share with you, I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, thank you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked away to dry his wet eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... You are quite unique, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, you're one hell of a weird bloke too, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, admit it, kitty. Your dad's weird." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed herself on Mundy's neck and cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, go and tell him he has a friend, now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not you, you're his baby apparently, I'm the friend. Now go tell him, chop, chop"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle turned and went to Lucien's lap. He carried her to his face and didn't deafen the sound of the kisses he gave her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy laid his arm on the sofa's back and Lucien played with the kitten as he leaned down more until he let his neck rest on the sofa's back too. Mundy froze as Lucien was in fact using his forearm as a pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé, s'il te plaît, va lui dire à quel point je… Tu trouveras les mots mieux que moi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby, please, go and tell him how much I… You will find the words better than me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien released the kitten who went back to Mundy. She climbed on his polo shirt and reached his shoulder. She walked carefully on the arm he had laid across the sofa's back and curled in a ball of warm fluff down on it. Lucien stayed there and raised his head and his eyes to Mundy who was past crimson.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, M." Lucien gently said, almost like a whisper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie was paralysed way too firmly to say anything back. Perle was on his arm and Lucien rested his head on his forearm, staring at him with his gentle, almost poetic light blue eyes. Mundy lowered his head and looked away to bite his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he remembered Emma, that waitress. He had spent a night with her and didn't feel a millionth of the chaos that he was now experiencing in his insides. And L had just laid on his forearm...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0040"><h2>40. Chapter 40</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"V, hello."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien entered the diner with Perle at the end of the leash and harness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is that you L? Do you always show up with a different disguise?" Victoria observed his face with as much attention as confusion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is part of the fun of my job. One day you wear a mask, the next, your face is, let's say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>re-arranged." </span>
  </em>
  <span> He removed his gloves elegantly and slipped them in his pocket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Re-arranged? Did you get into a fight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, can we discuss this at my table?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, of course. And hello you, little girl…!" Victoria crouched down to greet Perle and the kitten hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle…" Lucien said and Perle hid behind his ankles. "As always, my apologies, this little cat has mysterious ways of choosing her friends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm used to it now. Go to your table, I'll be just a moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and saw that indeed the diner was more filled than the last time he had been in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle was struggling to climb the banquette and reach her master's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, mon bébé."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped the kitten off the floor and put her on the table. Of course, Perle resumed her never-ending war with the paper towel coming out of the shiny metal dispenser.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Victoria arrived at their table.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will you take?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A coffee and a croissant… May I have some milk for Perle, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for you?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'll take some lemonade."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Add it to my bill as usual, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, L. I'll be right back." Victoria spun on her heels and went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, just as Perle thought she was winning against the paper towel, the little metal box seemed to actually give her a second one. How dared it? But the kitten was stubborn and went to defeat her second worst enemy after paper towels: more paper towels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are, coffee and croissant for you, small plate with milk for the baby and a lemonade for me." Victoria sat down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, V. Perle, here is your milk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Perle saw the milk, she stopped fighting and instantly headed for the small plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She mewled and hissed as the paper towel was stuck to her claws and refused to let go of her. She tumbled on the table, trying awkwardly to get rid of the clingy sheet of paper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je vais t'aider."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let me help you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed it from her carefully and Perle gave it a last hiss before going to lap the milk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's grown up nicely." Victoria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah. At first she did look a bit on the skinny side but now she seems much more healthy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am delighted you see a good change on her." Lucien said. "I try my best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, she's your baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed she is." Lucien patted Perle's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, L, what's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Obviously there's something new!" Victoria said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your face is covered in bandages! I know you're older than me, but surely you're not a mummy yet, are you?" She tilted her head on the side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the second person who compares me with a mummy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who was the first?" She asked and Lucien raised his eyes from his coffee cup to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The same man responsible for these bandages."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, shit I'm sorry…" Victoria said, visibly concerned. She put a hand to her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the distraught face?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you… You like him. If he beat you up, chances are what he feels for you is at the other end of liking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary." Lucien answered with a pleased grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! He beat you up cause he likes you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would not know. But I think he doesn't hate me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lied to him about a lot of things. When he discovered the truth, he confronted me. I told him that indeed I did lie and the only way he could satisfy his will for justice was to redecorate my face with a few punches."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is wrong with you two…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After that, and having knocked me out, he took me to a doctor. He told me he participated in putting the bandages around my face and he spent the entire night by my side until I woke up the next day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You two are weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? She agrees." Victoria pointed at Perle. The kitten's lips were soaked in milk as she tried again to lick it all clean, she still struggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and his eyes went from Perle to Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She might," He said. "But Perle lets him approach her and she even slept in his hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am absolutely serious. I have never seen her behave this way with any other stranger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that means she doesn't see him as a stranger at all, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finished with his coffee and croissant and cleaned Perle's face with a paper towel, which she appreciated greatly, as usual…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, L?" Victoria asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you think he… likes you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyebrow ever so slightly twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know. All I know is that he was kind enough to not let me wake up disfigured in the middle of the desert with no means of coming back to town. More than that, he maintained me alive and well, and made all the efforts for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he likes you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know and in a way, I would prefer it if he didn't." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Victoria opened wide eyes. "I thought you l-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." He interrupted her and Victoria saw he was irritated. "To my greatest surprise, I do. But if he makes me believe that he does too, then surely that will end in suffering. I do not want it, nor can I emotionally afford it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood up and took the kitten's leash again. Perle jumped down to his seat and then to the floor, ready to follow him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if you both-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please, Victoria." Lucien closed his eyes and frowned. "Please, do not get involved in this and do not try anything. It is painful enough as it is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Painful?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, L… But I think he likes you too. I don't know if it's as much as you, but he does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his eyes and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I will see you later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later, Lucien was in the streets again but this time, without Perle. He was on his motorcycle, driving to Maurice's street. He didn't want to meet with the king of beggars yet, he was going to see the Doctor. When he reached the place, Lucien stopped the motorcycle and removed his helmet. As usual, he trusted the few kids that gathered around it to guard them for him before entering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien found the Doctor at a desk, on the phone. He nodded to him to let him know he was there and waited outside. When the door opened again, the Doctor peeked his head out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered the house and Lucien followed him to a room where they sat down around a desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what brings you here? Are the pills not strong enough to kill the pain?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes, they are. Non, I wanted to ask a few things if you don't mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is about M, the night he brought me here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did it all happen?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he was carrying you in his arms. He asked someone who was in the street to open the door for him and I heard him call for me from upstairs and at the other end of the house. I was asleep so I woke up with a fright, put on a gown and came hurtling down the stairs…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Doc', please, can you do something?' M was pale and his breath was fast. I had to do a double take to understand it was M under that fancy costume, eh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Bring him on the bed there… Hm, he is still breathing. Stay with him one second, I need a few things.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I rushed to get everything necessary to clean your wounds.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What happened?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I… I beat him up. Bugger, I didn't think I could hit that hard… Will he make it?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Wait, M, patience, I need to clean this mess.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I cleaned your wounds while M was pacing the room. His heels tick-tocked fast on the wooden floor. He would have eaten his hat out of worry. When I finished and could see your face clearly, I started talking to M.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Did you just punch his face?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'No, I punched his stomach too…'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'M, do you have any extra clothes nearby? We need to get him out of this outfit. It is very tight.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I-I'll get something, I'll be quick!'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He disappeared and I was alone with you for a few minutes; five, maybe ten. When I heard a knock on the door again, it was him with a fresh pile of clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'If he makes it, he'll kill me for what I'm givin' him to wear, let alone the beating…'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Thank you, M. Wait outside, I need to change him.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Alright, but give me a shout when you're done, alright?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I will.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M exited the room and I started to remove your clothes and change you. You were still knocked out so it wasn't too hard. When I was done, I told M he could come in again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Gosh, his face…' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rushed to you and I could tell by the way his hands hovered above your face that he wanted to help. So I suggested he helped me with the bandages.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yeah, sure, anythin' I can do… But Doc', will he be alright?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Why did you beat him up this time?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M sighed and we both started to wrap your head with the bandages. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'He… He lied to me about a lot of things when we're supposed to work together. I… I never lied about anything, I always told him the truth and followed whatever he said without questioning it. It felt unfair…'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'And you beat him up for it?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Something strikes me, M. I know he can fight. Last time, the both of you came in with bruises. Why didn't he fight back this time?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I don't know. I find it weird too. I expected him to punch back, but no. He let himself be beaten up, I don't know why.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I see. And why after you beat him up with no doubt the intention to kill him, why do you bring him to me?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Because part of me doesn't want to kill him. He has a lot to explain. He passed out before he actually had the chance to tell me the truth. But also… I mean… I can't do this without him.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I see. May I say, it is quite odd to see you work with someone. For as long as I remember, I have only seen you work alone.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'This is a different job. I'm not just going after poachers.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'No, it is true, for once, you are off to kill a man, hm?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M raised sorry eyes to me.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Maurice told me, and he told me that I might see you two coming from time to time.' </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>We finished the bandages and I had a last inspection at them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I think he is all patched up. There isn't much we can do about it.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Doc', please, tell me he's fine…'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'M, you beat him up to a pulp. Do you think he is ok? And have you stopped to ask yourself why he was lying to you? Maybe he should, maybe it's in your interest too.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M sighed and stared at your face. He couldn't raise his eyes to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'No, I haven't thought of that.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'I don't know what his reasons are, all I know is that when he wakes up, he won't be happy about the way you treated him.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That's when M raised his eyes to me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'What d'you mean?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'M, he is risking his skin as much as you are. Maybe he is not showing it as much as you, but he is. Whatever your plan is to get that man and kill him, he is part of it too and from what you told me, you need him. You need him, yes, but he needs you too. Otherwise he wouldn't burden himself with someone who punches him every other week, hm? He doesn't seem like the type who usually needs someone with him, like you.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Doc'?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yes?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Can I stay?'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>'Yes. Let me know when he wakes up.'</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And that's all I saw, L. After that, M stayed with you the entire night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had followed the entire story and nodded from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Docteur?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Doctor?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so… Ah! Actually, a little detail. After I shut the door and left, I went to wash my hands and I happened to pass by your door. I heard him. He was talking to you, or to himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he say?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't understand the words, he wasn't speaking too loud and the door muffled everything. After that, I went to bed myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Lucien was processing it all. "Well, thank you again for your help and for the information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem. Uhm, since you're here, we could change the bandages if you have a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and the Doctor went to the room Lucien had stayed in a few days before and the medical expert got to work. He removed the bandages slowly and took a look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I look?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still a lot of scars and quite a bit of blood. Let's disinfect this, clean it up and put new bandages." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I see first?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, go to the bathroom, there's a mirror there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, Lucien returned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you find yourself?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Disfigured would be exaggerated. Not pleasing to the eye is, on the other hand, very adequate…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor got busy and in a few minutes, Lucien's face was cleaned and bandaged again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can ask M to do it for you. I showed him how to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could indeed. Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Docteur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Doctor.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. And good luck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien exited the house and hopped on his motorcycle again. He drove off back home, the wheels of his motorcycle swallowed the asphalt beneath him as his mind rolled on the Doctor's words, again and again, like a broken disc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>M had helped bandage him. He had stayed with him all night long, watching over him. And he had fetched some of his own clothes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled like an idiot under the helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had washed M's clothes but even after that, they still smelled of him, his cheap cologne, the kind of things that would make Lucien tear up given the strength of it. But he liked that smell on M. Oui, he had slept two nights with that atrociously washed away red polo shirt. He had held the collar close to his nose all night long…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman arrived at his hotel again and went straight to his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came running as she usually did and Lucien went to his knees to welcome her in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon bébé… Comme ça me fait plaisir de rentrer à la maison et de retrouver!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby… How pleasant it is to come back home to you!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred and mewled as she brushed her face on Lucien's mouth repeatedly, while he kissed her equally. They went to the sofa and he started reading his usual admirers' letters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the letters undoubtedly came from women. The paper was scented and coloured, most of the time of the best quality. After all, those were people who could afford regular dinners at the Queen Victoria's. The handwriting on the letters was always smooth, the loops and circles very round and there would even sometimes be a signature, definitely very feminine, at the end of the letter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien read them diagonally. They all told the same story, read the same way, with the same words or almost. There was no personality in any of them, no real feeling of any kind but the wild fantasy of women who dreamt of an adventure with a man of poetry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm. Classic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Classic and cliché. Lucien tossed the letters away as he read them. Perle caught them and fought them fiercely. Ha, they didn't stand a chance against the tiny claws…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed when he finished skimming through all the letters. There was a hint, only a tiny hint, of disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She dropped her last foe - she had made confetti out of the paper - and jumped on her </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s lap. She stared up at him with her big blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled up his eyes and rubbed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, d'accord, j'avoue. J'aurais aimé trouvé une lettre de lui…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, alright, I admit it. I would have liked finding a letter from him…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle climbed on her master's chest and settled on his shoulder. She brushed herself on his cheek and out of reflex, he turned his head to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, he had wished to find a letter from M. But now that the Aussie knew he was Lulu, Lucien could but dream.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0041"><h2>41. Chapter 41</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, M? You listenin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy almost got startled when Eddy snapped his fingers right in front of his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Sorry mate, I didn't hear you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, you seem to have gone so far away in your head, I wasn't sure I could bring you back to Earth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you thinkin' about? You were all slouched over the counter and your eyes were half-closed n'all… and what's that dumb smile?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. He didn't know he had been smiling on the outside, even though he had been wearing a grin internally for hours now. He straightened his back and felt some wetness at the corner of his lips. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. Eddy's eyes snapped wide out of surprise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you been droolin'?! What the hell's wrong with you, man?!" Eddy looked in the direction in which Mundy had been staring through the window. "Only reason I'd drool like that is if there's a bomb of a girl outside, but I can't see any! What've you been starin' at?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy squinted to see the people passing in the street outside of his shop better. None of them were the </span>
  <em>
    <span>'bomb of a girl' </span>
  </em>
  <span>that he expected to find. Mundy grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I fell asleep, that's all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You fell asleep?! You fell - man, your eyes were wide open!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somethin's on your mind, man, and it's something new, I can tell you that much!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever it is, I've never seen you like that. You ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. Anyway, you were sayin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was talking about those blokes who're buyin' more and more rifles from competition."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't they buy some from you too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they do. But the overall selling of hunting stuff, and rifles in particular, is fuckin' blooming!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why aren't you happy about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Man, I don't know… It doesn't feel like those are folks who just want to get a bit of huntin' for sports. Let me tell you something about them. See, when they came, they'd always…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy's thoughts were warped away from Eddy's words. They came back to that man, that mongrel…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had laid his head on Mundy's forearm and looked up to him, with his light blue, almost grey eyes. With the bandages he was wearing on his face, it was probably hard to tell for someone who didn't know. But Mundy knew. Oh yes, he did. He had seen Lulu, his perfect skin, his poetic hair, his alluring eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That man was L. And L was Lulu. That meant that L actually looked like… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh." Mundy said out loud, his eyes opening wide and round. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know! It's puzzlin' me, but I'm sure it's puzzling lots of other guys, eh." Eddy put his hands on his hips. "Actually, I had a chat the other day one of them, Fred, the guy works at that other shop at the corner between…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was off again. He hadn't said 'Gosh' to answer Eddy. He had said it because he now saw L as Lulu. That face, where tears had rolled as he had sung, was L's. That hair that flew and brushed the air beautifully, that was L's too. And God those eyes, and those lips… All those were L's too…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, that's just bonkers…" Mundy said aloud again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hat that was laying on the counter back on his head and took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?! You haven't been listenin', have you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry mate…" Mundy wiped his face. "Can't quite focus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is anything' wrong?" Eddy seemed genuinely concerned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, mate." Mundy stood off of his stool. "On the contrary, I think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was now at the door. He looked up at the bright blue sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he left the hunting shop. He walked in the streets, feeling as light as a feather, almost as if he was hovering above the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The events at the Frenchman's hotel had happened a few days before but since then, Mundy had been on a high that he couldn't manage to land from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And when his brain rewinded the events, he could feel it in his chest. There was a kind of warmth that he couldn't get enough of. It was intoxicating in the sweetest way. He felt fuzzy, his legs were jelly as he walked on the pavement and he revelled in that feeling. Everything around him was different. Even the air he breathed had a different scent and a different taste on his tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All that because of what? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because of that man who laid on his forearm. And Gosh, the look he gave him… L has the most poetic eyes Mundy had ever seen. That gaze he gave him was mellow, he was blinking slowly and it went straight to Mundy's insides. He was all flushed and his breath had cut short. He could feel his heart beat in all kinds of places. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now, Mundy found himself missing that new and oddly satisfying sensation. Those ripples of tremor that had rolled inside him like waves. If he wasn't so shy, he would have done something, anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But God, how hard it is to do anything when those ice blue eyes were riveted on him… Like daggers, they pierced inside him. With irises that fair on his own, Mundy felt as if L could read his very thoughts, his most intimate ones. And it had scared Mundy. What if the Frenchman could know the effect his eyes only had on him. Bugger… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy started wondering. What would he have done if he had the strength, the courage, to do anything but melt in a puddle of heat on that sofa. And he dreamed it all with open eyes, as if it was happening in front of him. Mundy saw himself turn to L, lean his head on the Frenchman's, close his eyes, hold him close, inhale his perfume, exhale pure and sweet agony. The agony of knowing now that what he felt inside himself wasn't something he had allowed himself to feel for decades. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That feeling that had his mind stuck on those eyes, that man; and however hard he tried to tear his mind off of that vision, his thoughts like a rubber band would snap back on that moment, and all the others. All those moments when L, or Lulu, would make him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>good, </span>
  </em>
  <span>because he was there, he cared, and if Mundy was to disappear abruptly, at least, someone would worry this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. He had walked through the streets, his feet guiding him because his mind wasn't there at all. No, his mind was fabricating all kinds of scenarios, an endless fan spreading possibilities like a mad painter would toss colours on an eager, buzzing canvas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He saw L leaning on his shoulder, closing his feline eyes because he felt safe with him. He saw himself looking down at his soft, silky locks of coal and cinder, burning to lose his fingers through them. He saw the icy blue eyes rise to his own and eyelids half-closed with arched eyebrows, the black eyelashes fanning the air like delicate butterfly wings. He saw the silhouette of the body that Richard had described as </span>
  <em>
    <span>'made for modelling'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with proportions worthy of being immortalised in statues, and admired. He saw long and slim fingers, hidden behind dark gloves of poetry and mystery. What would it feel to touch them? Shivers shot through Mundy and his shoulders tensed as a reflex. What would it then feel to touch his naked hands, those he saw him use to stroke Perle…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bit his lip. That kitten was extremely lucky and he understood why she chose the Frenchman. Where else in the world would you be the safest, but in the arms of the one who can kill and refuses to get killed for you? Nowhere, quite simply. Perle must have felt that. She must have sensed that Lucien would do anything for her, for her safety and her well-being. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, how he talked to her was a sight to behold too. He did it tenderly, with affection, and he didn't just call her </span>
  <em>
    <span>'my baby'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He treated her like his baby, worrying about her, asking Mundy to lower his voice to not wake her up… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He must have been a very loving father, a good one; someone who wasn't afraid to show his feelings and support his son emotionally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and kicked a rock on the pavement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L must have been a very different father from Mundy's. Mike could be loving too, but he was extremely stubborn. Each new argument they started was one they never finished, and each time they would come back to it, they would never really come to an agreement. Maybe Mundy was as stubborn as his father, maybe that was why. In any case, since Mundy's voice had cracked, him and his father started drifting away. It lasted until the old man's last breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hand pushed a door that his subconscious deemed familiar enough to do it without his conscious agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hey, M!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing his name made Mundy snap back to reality. He blinked and looked around as if he discovered the place all over again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your and L's table is free. Go ahead, I'll be a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed and only when he sat down on the banquette did his mind register the fact that he was at Victoria's diner. The young woman soon came at his table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will you have?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee and a croissant, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria raised an eyebrow and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" M asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure? Why the smile then?" Mundy himself was now smiling too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, it's just that you and L order the same things. I could guess what you want by telling you what he had a few days ago when he came here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Well… Eh… He's French, he knows your coffee and croissant are good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you, mate, but you're not French, are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, nah I'm not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wish you were?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm startin' to learn the language." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you?" Victoria was surprised. "Oh, wait, give me just a second, I'll fix your food and be right back, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a minute, Victoria came back. She put the coffee mug and the pastry on the table before sitting opposite Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, learning French, eh?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, just catching a word, here and there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How come?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a good sip of his coffee and raised his eyes from his mug to Victoria's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I got to know a few French songs, good stuff really, and I wanted to understand what they were sayin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria let her sentence hang in the air and watched as Mundy started his croissant. He didn't get it. She let the silence weigh and stared at him. Why and how L could fall for that man, she could see. He was simple in a very true way, when L was a man of artifice, of ruse, of tricks. L was someone who liked having control over everything, he liked knowing everything and being in a position where nothing could catch him off guard and possibly hurt him. On the contrary, M seemed to let life guide his steps without questioning its mysterious ways. He just moved at the rhythm of the days and the nights, he was very much in the present, when L was always trying to live in anticipation, guessing what would happen next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Victoria was understanding it. L had fallen for the simplicity of M, his very natural and true self. He didn't try to shine or please. He was just himself, and very honestly so, while M had fallen for L's charm, his sense of control, that made him feel safe. In a way, they had fallen for the way that each other managed to find some comfort and solace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to Victoria and saw her. She seemed to be expecting something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say what?" He bit in his croissant again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, where have you heard those French songs…? It was L who was singin', wasn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy almost spat his coffee out as he choked on a bit of croissant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria let him take his time to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yeah… So you know he sings?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was the one to recommend the place to him, so yeah. I take it you know too, then. Have you been to one of his shows?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy averted his gaze from the young girl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you liked it quite a bit to try and translate it, eh?" She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and shifted on the chair, a bit to the right and a bit to the left. He was embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-yeah, yeah, it's nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've been there once. He got me a table with free dinners so I went with my boyfriend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to her. She was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna know what I thought of it?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's old enough to be my dad and I have a boyfriend, but if he was closer to my age and if I had been single…" She raised an eyebrow and tilted her head. "I mean, it's bloody hard to resist that bloke, isn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled, still red in the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it is, eh." He looked through the window, feigning indifference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guess?" She repeated, not believing his nonchalant air for a single second.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes flashed back to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's obvious!" She exclaimed. "The bloke's gorgeous, he's got the manners and all! I'm sure he's got all of the posh women he sings for at his feet!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're not wrong. He told me he receives heaps of letters from them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not surprised!" She added. "The only thing that I can't wrap my head around is how on Earth he is single with all that choice…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled, albeit sadly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe he likes it better that way." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, bullshit!" She snapped at him like a spring bounces back when you press it. "Nah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it then d'you reckon?" He asked, feeling that Victoria had it all thought through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked left and right, as if to make sure that no one around was eavesdropping on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he's just after the best person. The bloke can afford it, he isn't unpleasant to look at or to talk to, if just a bit old."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, he isn't that old." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's got grey hair, the man! I saw it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's gonna happen to you too eh, Victoria."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but in a long time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem too bothered by it yourself." She said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, why would I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like them older?" She boldly asked and Mundy's coffee nearly sprang out of his nostrils this time, which made the young waitress burst into laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, woman…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, but that was super funny…" Victoria rose to her feet. "Gotta get back to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She collected the cups and such on her tray and as she took her first step towards the kitchen, she stopped next to him and bent down for her lips to be next to Mundy’s ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"He likes you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She patted his shoulder and left him, jaw dropped, hot, steaming and sweating below his hat. He clenched his fist on the table until the knuckles went white and he breathed fast and short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did she mean with that? Did he like him </span>
  <em>
    <span>'like him', </span>
  </em>
  <span>or like him </span>
  <em>
    <span>'like him'? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Had he told her that or was she just saying what she thought was true? How could she know? He would never tell her, would he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a moment to take a deep breath and calm down. When he deemed himself strong enough for it, he stood up, went to the counter where he paid what he owed and exited. He now was sure, Mundy was indeed hovering above the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked, his feet guiding him more than his head as he strolled along the streets, finally seeing the smiles on the passer-bys faces. Families, children, people of all ages, colours and faiths, the rainbow of humanity just enjoying their day. And for once since a very long time, Mundy was amongst them, amongst those who waved at the happy frequency. He saw the spectrum of colours that his eyes had unlearnt to see. The pavement wasn't grey anymore, the sky was of a vibrant shade of blue and the sun was shining brightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even when Mundy entered the poorest district of town, he didn't see the half torn posters on cracked, old walls, where the paint had long washed out. He didn't see beggars as people who suffered. No, they were people who helped and supported each other, a true nucleus of humanity, a family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped sharp. The voice of a child had interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, you walk very fast, M…!" The poor boy was panting and catching his breath. Mundy squatted down to be at eye-level with him and put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you been runnin' after me for long?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a bit… Ooh, alright, now, Maurice sent me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said you should go and see him as soon as possible. It's not about the man you look for, it's about your friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's happiness plummeted and he resumed a focused behaviour in the blink of an eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, is he in right now?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hasn't left the house after your friend visited him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks, kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young boy nodded and walked the opposite way while Mundy headed confidently to one of the houses that led into Maurice's lair. The beggar guarding the entrance let him through without him even having to ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice is waiting for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy thanked them and in a few minutes, he entered the throne room of the king of beggars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to see me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a seat, M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed and removed his hat on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? The kid told me it's about my </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Who d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice was sitting at his end of the table. His face told just how deep he was within his own thoughts. He took a deep breath and raised his head to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came across a piece of information." He started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and? C'mon, why d'you hesitate that much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice frowned. He pouted, bit his cheek, and his eyes darted left and right. He was visibly wavering about something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not sure I should tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well mate, you should have thought it through before. Here I am now, sitting in front of you and I know that there is something." Mundy answered. "Who's the friend that the kid mentioned? Is it Eddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. That sounded very much like a French </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Non',</span>
  </em>
  <span> and not like an English </span>
  <em>
    <span>'No'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Strange. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, is it about the beatin'? I guess the Doc' told you. It was me, m'afraid. We had a… an argument and uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, forget that." Maurice cut him. "I am not talking about a few punches thrown here and there. Non, I couldn't care less about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised a curious eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the problem then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The piece of information I have come across…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It… It did upset him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He stormed away from here and God knows if he will go to the end of his mission now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His mission? Well that's pompous if anything… But what was it that you learnt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, do you know </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> L is? Did he ever tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, he said he would never tell me and I would never understand it. Wait, hold on, do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> know that? Is that what you came to know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, God, non… I already knew what he was, who doesn't…" Maurice sighed. "Well, I will not be the one who will tell you. In any case, what I wanted to tell you is that he might need a few more days. He might also decide to, well, at best delay his mission, at worst, abandon it completely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you on about?!" Confusion was painted all on Mundy's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if you should go to him and try to lift his spirits up or leave him alone. But given the state he was in when he left, I must tell you this: if he decides to abandon his duty and disappear for another ten years or more, and if you still want it, I will continue to help you get the man who killed your parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you talking about now? </span>
  <em>
    <span>'If he decides to abandon his duty and disappear'? </span>
  </em>
  <span>What kind of nonsense is that?!" Mundy asked, baffled and slightly worried now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would tell you to go and ask him, but I am afraid he might already be gone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's heart stopped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0042"><h2>42. Chapter 42</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy's heart stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What did Maurice mean? Was L gone? Without saying anything? Like that? But he wanted to get Duchemin killed! He had stepped out of his solitude, travelled all the way to the other end of the world and worked hard to get to the bloody man! He couldn't possibly stop there and then. No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was one way to find out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grabbed his hat off the table and rushed out of Maurice's hideout, without adding a word, not noticing the look that the king of the beggars gave him. He ran to his van and pushed the gas pedal down, forgetting about the seatbelt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart was beating hard and fast, he could feel it in the drumming in his temples. He parked the van on the hotel's open parking lot and got closer to the entrance. Mundy climbed up the few steps to get inside the hotel. He went straight to the reception.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to know if the bloke in room 504 is still here, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid the movements of our clients are none of our concerns, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean? I'm sure you care if someone's staying in one of your rooms or not, don't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, this establishment prides itself for the confidentiality and privacy it provides for its guests."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you don't want to answer me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid I cannot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight, in that case, there's a boy who works for you, name's Bastian, is he somewhere around here today?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist raised his eyes behind his glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you are thinking about asking him, then I am afraid to tell you that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he here or not?" Mundy cut him as his patience started to grow thin. As the man behind the counter was about to answer, Bastien himself interrupted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get in the lift." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien was confused but nonetheless obeyed. They both stood inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the matter? I heard you were a bit angry at the receptionist?" The young man asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy waited for the lift doors to close before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, is L still here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hands on Bastien's shoulders and squeezed the red and golden uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't give me the same bullshit as the receptionist did. Is L in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear I don't know!" Bastien answered. "I can take you to his room if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien pressed the button for the fifth floor and the lift took off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't seen him leave or anythin'?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no… But he could have and I didn't see him. His car isn't in the hotel's parking lot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger… I thought in all that time Maurice would have got it fixed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doors of the elevator opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need me to come with you?" Bastien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I should be fine. Thanks, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy exited the lift and waited for Bastien to disappear before heading for L's door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here comes nothing…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy knocked on the door and waited. Nothing. He got his ear closer to the door and knocked again, trying to hear something, anything! If he could hear something, that meant that L was still there! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy knocked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, c'mon…." He mumbled to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Scritch, scritch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped and he stuck his ear to the door. It sounded like something was scratching the door…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl?! Pearl, you in there?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is L with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeeow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten was crying in mewls. She scratched the door at its feet harder, wishing she could dig a hole in it to get to the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kitty cat, listen to me, get away from the door, I'm gonna force it open."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scratching stopped and Mundy gave the kitten a few seconds to get away from behind the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here we go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy tried to break into the flat, pushing himself into the door with increasing force until the lock finally yielded and he burst inside the suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl ran to him and he scooped her off the floor between his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright? Is L in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pearl curled in a distraught ball of fluff, her ears were pulled back and she resumed her crying, only this time, she was in the safety of Mundy's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor kitty…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With Perle still in his hands, Mundy started searching for clues to find L. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L? L, are you here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Mundy pushed the front door shut again before attracting any attention from the neighbours. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello? Is anybody here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the living room. He saw the mess of letters on the sofa and the floor, some more in confetti than others. The piano was still open and a cigarette was on the keys. But it was finished and the hope of finding L shrank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes then went to the table where he saw an overfilled ashtray. It was hard to believe that someone could smoke that much. He turned his head to the minibar and among the bottles, he saw that only one bottle of wine remained. But he remembered having seen more than that when he had come. He couldn't tell exactly how many, but the wine section had more bottles, for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the coffee table, Mundy was surprised to still find the cups and nibbles L had offered him a few days ago now. Why didn't he deal with them in all that time…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh… Don't worry, I'm here now. Let's have a look in the kitchen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed the door and saw broken glass, stains of red wine that had started to dry and stick to the floor under his boots. He winced. Dry wine was another indication that last time L was there was hours before, maybe days. God knew how far he could be now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Apart from the shattered glass on the floor, the kitchen was intact, as if L had never used it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle had stood up and was looking down at her food and water bowl. They were empty. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hungry, pretty cat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll put you down and look for the cat food, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ouch! Pearl!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle had bit Mundy's hand. She did not want to let go of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright! I won't put you on the floor! You can stay in my hands!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle nonetheless stayed with her needle-like teeth in his hand. Mundy held her in it and looked for the cat food with the other one. When he found it in one of the cupboards, he poured some in the bowl and filled the other one with water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, now go and eat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle refused to let go. And Mundy remembered what L had told him. The first time he met with Perle, she was scared and wouldn't let go of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Pearl…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her ears were still pulled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't abandon you, ok? If L's gone, you can stay with me. I'll take care of you, I promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle removed her teeth from Mundy's hands and cried again. It made the Aussie realise how much she loved the Frenchman. He was her everything since the day they met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Mundy put the cat food in his hand. "You won't go anywhere, but you have to eat. God knows how long you haven't put anything in your stomach, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood was prickling on Mundy's hand where Perle had bit him. But he did not mind and he actually was relieved to see that she started eating in his hand. The last thing he wanted was for her to starve herself because L had gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy walked back to the entrance when a detail caught his eyes. It was a tie, on the floor, in front of the corridor. It looked expensive and the colour almost matched the wooden floor, which was no doubt why Mundy hadn't seen it at first when he entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He decided to further his investigation and go to the Frenchman's bedroom. He pushed the door open and saw that the bed wasn't made. There were some clothes on it but not many. No pictures, nothing personal anywhere… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and exited the room when he passed in front of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle tried to jump to its door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, kitty cat, calm down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow! Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mewled again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, what's botherin' you in here…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed the door and gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>L was in the bathtub that was filled with water, asleep or unconscious, a bottle of wine in his hand and thank God his head hadn't slipped inside the water. He was fully clothed with his pyjamas and a gown and he had removed the bandages on his face. Only a few scars remained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, what the hell… Pearl, I need to put you down to help him, we can't leave him like that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put her on the floor and Perle didn't try to bite his hand. He then took the nearly empty bottle of wine from L's hand and put it away before carrying him out of the water and dragging him to his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The water's cold, I hope he didn't pass out or anything. L? L, d'you hear me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gave him a few slaps on his cheeks but the Frenchman wasn't waking up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, need to dry you up and get you warm, his lips are almost blue with the cold…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went back to the bathroom and grabbed all the towels he found. He went to L and removed his gown first, then his open shirt and tanktop. He dried his chest and arms and couldn't help but appreciate the view. The Frenchman was older than him, yes, he had salt and pepper chest hair, yes, but it only made Mundy dry him up faster. The longer he stared, the more uncomfortable he felt. He saw the goosebumps appear on L's skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Pearl had managed to climb all the way to the top of the bed. She curled in a ball of fur next to Lucien's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kitty cat, that's good, try and warm him up, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the clothes cupboards and of course he only found suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, only suits? Seriously? Ugh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a white tanktop and a white cotton shirt before dressing Lucien up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, now, for the legs…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed the soaked pyjama trousers and dried Lucien's legs with a towel. They were long, thin, and not overly muscular. L had hairy legs that he didn't shave, which almost surprised Mundy. He hadn't really thought about it before but L did strike him as the kind of man who would take so much care of his body that he would shave his legs like a sheila. Mundy was glad that he was wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head to the cat. He himself hadn't said anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie threw the towel on Lucien's legs to keep him warm and went to his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[What the…?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman slowly opened his eyes and blinked repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L…? L, d'you hear me…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you… doing here?" Lucien asked. He was speaking very slowly and it looked like every word he spoke took more energy than he had in his entire body. "Merde, you are in my bedroom…." He still found it hard to maintain his eyes open. "Then I am dreaming… I am dreaming about you again, Bushman… Ah… Ah, my head… My head hurts…." He screwed his eyes shut and frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, you're not dreaming, I'm here with you, ya Spook. What the hell were you doing fully clothed in your bath, passed out?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah… My eyes… I'm tired… I'm so tired…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the kitchen and grabbed the sugar cubes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let's lift you up to sit against the wall. There… Now, open your mouth and eat this. It's a sugar cube, you need some strength, Spook. I'll get you some water too. Chances are your head hurts cause you got yourself shitfaced." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle moved and sat on her master's lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-... Sugar is... disgusting… Way too sweet…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy soon came back with a glass of water and sat on Lucien's bed next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, I'll help you drink." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien managed to take two shy sips, but not more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cold… Why am I so cold…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were swimmin' in ice cold water for God knows how long, you mongrel. I fished you out of your bathtub and tried to get you dry and dress up with dry clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not… touch my clothes… filthy, filthy jar-man…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you're welcome for savin' you again, Spook…!" Mundy sarcastically said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Light… too much light… Can't open my eyes…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy switched the lights off. He shut the thick curtains and closed the door before coming back at Lucien's side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, better?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More sugar… Please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought it was disgusting." Mundy said and put a sugar cube on Lucien's lip. The Frenchman opened his mouth and ate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… Disgusting… So sweet… It tastes like pure… sugar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's what it is because that's what you asked for, idiot." Mundy chuckled and covered his friend's legs with the bed's duvet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since this is all a dream… I might as well… Tell you a few things…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Spook, this is no dream. I'd slap you across the face for you to understand but I'm afraid you'd pass out again. You're just hungover, and cold as all hell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I am not dreaming… Slap me in the face…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook, no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on… Do it… I know you can, hm? You might… Ugh… You might even enjoy it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! What's that supposed to mean?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… Have a tendency… To beat me up… Every once in a while… And it's been a few days now… Go on…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" Mundy chuckled. "I don't beat you up cause I like it. It's cause you get on my nerves too much. And it's been ages that anyone did that to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… Well… Glad to be a dear friend of yours… But, Bushman…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? What are you…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his hand slowly and tapped Mundy's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I could feel that…" The Frenchman said. "You should shave those sideburns… They are… Hideous…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hand sank down on the bed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take advice on my looks from you the day I don't find you sinking in cold water in yer bath, you mongrel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien giggled. It was ridiculous, it was slow and it sucked all the energy out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are some good entertainment, Bushman…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite hard to top the bloke who thought swimming fully clothed and while being dead drunk was a good idea, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you admitting that I am… </span>
  <em>
    <span>more fun…</span>
  </em>
  <span> than you thought I could be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tss…" Mundy shook his head as he chuckled. "Here, drink some more. Your face is getting some colours again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie raised the glass to the Frenchman's lips and Lucien drank quite a bit more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You drank more, that's good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I can almost see straight now… Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hungry or cold or anything?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started shivering, his teeth chattered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, you need to change your underwear. I didn't have time to do it, you woke up before I could." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Throw me a new pair, from the cupboard please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Catch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He threw it and it landed on Lucien's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are terrible at throwing things, Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you're the one who couldn't catch even his breath right now. I'll go to the kitchen to fix you something to eat, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy left the room and closed the door. Lucien sighed and hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Shit.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He mumbled to himself. Oh he wasn't proud at all. While he tried to keep a straight face in front of the Aussie, Lucien couldn't dream of a worse scenario. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got a change and adjusted his clothes slowly, every movement cost him a lot, and got him closer to the moment he surely would have to face M.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Perle on his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Allons-y."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Let's go.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put Perle on his shoulder and opened the door. A delicious smell hit his nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dragged his feet to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey there. Sit down if you want, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci. I will sit here and watch you, if you do not mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had removed his sleeveless jacket and he had slung a towel on his shoulder. He had a pan and a saucepan hot on the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a spoon and tasted what looked like a tomato sauce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, taste this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a bit more sauce, blew on it and got the spoon closer to Lucien's lips. The Frenchman tasted it and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have become a chef, Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it needs a bit more of… Let's see…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched as Mundy took all the spices jars and smelt them one after the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… No… No… Ah! Gotcha!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some herb, can't remember the name." Mundy added some and covered the sauce with the lid again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to Lucien and saw that he had put on the Aussie's sleeveless jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You that cold?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Slightly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My jacket won't help much. Doesn't have sleeves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It makes all the difference." Lucien pushed himself on his legs and Mundy helped him to stand in front of the stove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spaghetti and a tomato sauce?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I found some ground meat so it'll be like a bolognese." Mundy answered, his arm around Lucien's lower back to help him stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. It smells heavenly and the sauce tastes amazing. Thank you and I apologise." Lucien leaned his head on Mundy's shoulder and the Aussie froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien stared at the pasta in the sauce pan. The water bubbled excitedly and made the spaghetti wave, twist and turn.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna talk about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look…" Mundy took the wooden spoon and stirred the spaghetti slowly. He tapped the Frenchman's back softly. "I'll never force you into telling me anything or doing anything you don't want to, but I'm here for you, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt Lucien nod his head against his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't deal with your problems like that. You can't lock yourself up, get dead drunk and pass out. I saw the ashtray on the table. You can't smoke your lungs out either. You need to either do something about it or accept things as they are, whatever the problem is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Lucien buried his head against Mundy's chest. "I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. That's good. Cause what if I hadn't come, eh? I found Pearl cryin', starving, poor baby. I found glass shattered here and wine that stuck to the floor. That's not you, L. You're prim and clean and all… You're not chaotic like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh… save your strength." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy fished one spaghetti out and cut it in halves. He blew on both halves and put one in front of Lucien's lips. He ate it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think? Well cooked?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Go to the sofa. I'll bring the food." Mundy almost whispered, and Lucien closed his eyes, melting against the Aussie's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothin'. Now, go. D'you need me to help you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, merci, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, take your time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stayed just a few seconds more against Mundy. He liked it there, it gave him a strange kind of strength. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally left Mundy's side and went to the living room, Perle still on his shoulder. Mundy smiled sweetly, staring at him wearing his jacket. He too had liked the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, they were sitting on the sofa, two plates of pasta on the coffee table and digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, M, this is divine…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad you like it. It's been forever that I didn't cook anything, especially for someone else than me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you want to do it more often, be my guest." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ate together and when the plates were empty, both leaned back on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have filled my plate a bit too much…" Mundy said, putting a hand on his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, you finished it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't wanna waste anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle laid down on Mundy's lap and as he scratched her head, she felt her  eyelids become heavier and heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry you had to witness this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, it's fine. We all have our moments I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but this was all very dramatic, and equally pathetic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's fine. If that's what you needed to feel better, it's ok. I'm just glad I was there to make sure you were safe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but what would have happened if you hadn't broken in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, why did you come here in the first place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna be honest with you. Maurice called for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me that you might have gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, gone away. Not dead, but gone. He told me that he told you something and that you might decide to leave. I couldn't believe it cause I know that you want to kill Duchemin, I know you really want that. Remember at his party? You talked about your wife and kid, and you got so mad… I couldn't believe that you lied about it. So I wanted to come and see myself if you had left, where you were and stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did Maurice tell you what he told me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. He didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you did all that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah." Mundy answered, but he wasn't sure what he was supposed to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I am speechless." Lucien said. He raised his head to Mundy and just stared in his eyes. "You know…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now that things have changed, I guess it makes no difference if I tell you a few things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, no, if you don't want to, it's fine. Don't feel like you have to because I got you out of your… uh… bad moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. We are both marching to our ends. Me probably more than you now…" Lucien looked down at Perle and slowly shook his head. "I want to tell you. Someone must know, someone that I choose, not Maurice, not anyone. I want to tell this to someone who cares."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, this is not a privilege. It is a burden that I am passing on to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're sayin' nonsense. 'Course it's a privilege. You're so secretive… If you tell me anything, I feel like I'm blessed!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Lucien shook his head. "It should not. It is a curse that I am willing to give you. You must know that once I tell you, there is no walking back and your death march will be accelerated." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." He seriously answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared at Lucien's beautiful face, his graceful features, his bewitching eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and when he exhaled, Mundy could hear how shaky his breath was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's ok, I'm here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I am about to tell you might mean that you will die. I am potentially sending you to your grave with my words." Lucien's eyes were riveted in front of him, into the nothingness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it is not. You do not deserve to die." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, I'm off to find Duchemin, I'm already dead." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned his head on Mundy's shoulder again and closed his eyes. He scratched Perle in her sleep. The Aussie felt the weight of what Lucien had told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, I'm here." He whispered and put his hand on top of Lucien's, on Perle.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0043"><h2>43. Chapter 43</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Thank you, M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Lucien and Mundy were on the sofa still. The Frenchman had leaned his head on the Aussie's shoulder as he stroked Perle slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon?" Lucien asked in his native tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name, it's M for Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" Lucien repeated and the Aussie blushed, hearing his name said with the delicate French accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beautiful, and exotic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you not curious about my name?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I am. But I won't force you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could ask me, that is not forcing me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then, what's your name, L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucian? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh, that's where Lulu comes from, eh? Lucian?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, almost." Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about the accent, can't do much about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem at all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scooted on the sofa, slightly closer to Mundy. Now his head could lay comfortably on the Aussie's shoulder and upper chest, as both were leaning their backs on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I want to tell you the truth, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about your contract?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is exactly what it is about. It seems that my contract had been invalid for weeks, months even."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't know about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. I was kept in ignorance purposefully." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Doesn't sound fair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't. It is not fair at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the spur of the moment, Mundy put his hand on Lucien's. He stared at it. It was quite bigger than Lucien's slim fingers, and more rough. But feeling the Frenchman's hand under his palm was pure bliss. His skin was soft, even with the lines on it. Mundy loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can tell me if you want." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I shall." Lucien cleared his throat. "Mundy, you will hate me and possibly beat me up again for hiding this from you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I won't. You told me you'd never tell me some stuff and I respect that, no problem. But if you feel like doing it now, if you feel like you can trust me with a few more things, then I'm not angry, I'm bloody grateful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to the Aussie and smiled, even though sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I am… I am a spy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I work for the French government. I was sent to capture and deal with Duchemin the way that I saw fit. The contract I talked to you about is my work contract. Once I became a spy, I signed to give up the freedom to be who I wanted. I was, and always have been, whoever the French government told me to be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I see… Is your name really Lucien then, or did they choose that for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head to the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is really Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you lookin' at me like that?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am surprised, Mundy. I just told you something I have barely told anyone before and your reaction is to ask me about my name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah? What did you want me to say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, but not that. It is very… Innocent." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did your fiancée know about you bein' a spy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I had to tell her if I wanted to build a family with her. The plan back then was to resign and get a civil job. But you know what happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. You don't deserve that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean it's awful, like with my parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, sorry, go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Lucien took a deep breath. "A few months ago, I received a phone call. As usual, I did not pick it up. I was at home, in my apartment back in Paris and I had severed all ties with everyone, so whoever called me could go and cook himself some eggs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cook what?" Mundy asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an expression in French, when you want to say that the person can go and, you know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go fuck themselves you mean?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such poetry, Bushman, oui that was what I meant. Anyway, in French we say that they can go and cook themselves some eggs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a weird one, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you do have strange expressions in English too, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raining dogs and cats." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>'raining cats and dogs', </span>
  </em>
  <span>mate…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The English have rain all the time and yet when they look up, they somehow see cats and dogs falling from the sky? Seriously?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's just a thing we say, like you and your eggs. But anyway, come back to your story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, so the phone rang and I didn't pick it up." Lucien resumed. "Until it rang more and more. My mailbox also received what looked like the same letter over and over again. One day, curiosity won over and I opened it. The Minister of Defense was asking to see me, so I visited him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, the Minister of Defense? </span>
  <em>
    <span>The </span>
  </em>
  <span>Minister of Defense?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he himself. He asked me if I wanted to come back. After more than a decade of the secret services trying to find Duchemin, they finally did, with the help of Interpol and the Australian secret services. They located him here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused to catch his breath while Mundy was paying every bit of attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thus the Minister of Defense was offering me the privilege of being the one who would deal with the man. Obviously, I accepted. From his point of view, I was the only one who could pull it off because I am the best spy of my generation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not saying this out of arrogance, Mundy. I am being honest with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… So what's changed now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice called for me because he happened to come across some information. By the way, Maurice is part of the French secret services too. He is an informant and helps me out for this mission."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's what you meant the other day when you said it was his duty to help you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, exactly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see, alright… So what did he tell you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and when he exhaled, Mundy felt his head slightly tremble on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me that actually, the Ministry was sending me to my death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, we're off to kill Duchemin, mate, and you said it yourself, we're not gonna end with a trophy or anything…" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you misunderstood me. The French secret services </span>
  <em>
    <span>want me to die</span>
  </em>
  <span> at the end of this. They sent me on this mission because they knew I had a situation to settle with that man. In that context, they knew there was a slight chance that I could get emotional and end up making mistakes that would lead to my death. But they also strongly believe that with all my experience, I will carry out the job and kill Duchemin. If that happens, then my days would be counted anyway and I would die at the hand of some of his goons. That is what my employer hopes for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would they hope for that? You said you're very good at what you're doing and I saw you, you are bloody good. Why would they want you to die?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I have made my time, and the best way to make sure that the intelligence I have, however obsolete it is now, doesn't fall into enemies hands is to have me killed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, if I don't die by Duchemin's hand or one of his goons, France will send people to find me and end me, and they will pass as Duchemin's associates who seek revenge. No one will ever know that it is in fact the retirement that France has in store for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell in the flat. Lucien was breathing a little faster than usual. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>afraid</span>
  </em>
  <span> to die?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non… I…" Lucien's voice broke and he stopped talking for an instant, to clear his throat. "I am not afraid. I just don't want to die </span>
  <em>
    <span>now.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He put a hand on his face and rubbed it out of embarrassment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to die now either, or even after we kill Duchemin." Mundy said. "You got Perle to take care of." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to live a bit more, Mundy. There are things that I cannot begin to tell you about, but those things, they make me want to stay alive… Merde…" Lucien put his fingers on his eyes again. The emotion was getting to him. "Besides, the idea that the employer that I have been faithful to for all my adult life, the one I rescued and freed from the Germans, the one that I killed for, the one that I did all kinds of impossible tasks for; the idea that France wants to kill me after all I did saddens me beyond belief."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wrapped his arms around Lucien and pulled him against his chest more strongly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're a bunch of cowardly bastards, mate. Fucking idiots, all of them. And ungrateful at that, you hear me, Spook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded his head against Mundy's chest. He was struggling to not let his tears run. But the Aussie has seen enough of what he could be when Lucien let his emotions and his despair overtake him. He didn't want to show him more of that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is there any way you can convince them to leave you alone?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not think so…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's got to be something we can do, Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I gave my life to this country… I gave… My adult life… Everything… I have done any and all questionable things, horrible things, all for that country, to protect it, to defend it and now they-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt Lucien hug him back, clawing his naked fingers in the Aussie's sides.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I'm here, it's ok, it's alright…" Mundy rocked him slowly left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry, Mundy, I am so sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry for what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not what I am… I am not like this… All that you saw of me today is not me, Mundy…" Lucien said with a muffled voice as his head was buried deep against Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is you, Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's you and it's fine." He added. "You can't pretend that you are a robot that doesn't feel anything. You're made of flesh and blood, mate, like anybody else. You got feelings, you can't ignore that. You know how I know that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I talked to you about them, when you were Lulu. We talked about feelings. And I see it when you sing too. You're a normal bloke, mate, nothing else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What normal man kills on command? What normal man tortures his fellow human because he was told to, as if he wasn't making the other man suffer his life out? What normal man commits acts of violence and slaughter like this, only to be thanked by being sent to his grave by the same people who asked him to strip off of his humanity?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, I… I don't know… I'm sorry for you, I'm so sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hug tightened on both parts and Mundy's eyes snapped wide when he heard the Frenchman sniff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, those bastards can go fuck themselves, ok? I-I'm with you, ok? We'll find something, we'll find a way, surely there's something we can do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed herself on her master too, feeling that he needed comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy… Mundy, why does it have to be like this…?" He sniffed again. "Why is it that when I finally find something to look forward to, I need to die…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't say that, you don't need to die, not now, ssh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled himself away from his embrace with Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe this is the payback for the horrible things I have done in my life." Lucien wiped the shy tears that made his eyes glisten. He just put his index below his eyes and caught the tears before they rolled down his slender cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you really do things that were that bad?" Mundy asked, easing the hug for Lucien to get some air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman raised his eyes to him and looked away. The shameful look he gave was enough of an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, Lucien, listen… I-I don't know but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have killed men. I have deprived women of their husbands, fathers, and sons. I have tortured way beyond what you have seen me do with my knife. I have stabbed, sliced, skinned and burnt some men alive. I have spilled enough blood to flood your entire country and mine combined."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood up and paced the room. He walked in front of the coffee table, left and right, and Mundy followed him with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were at war and our country was taken from us. Our homes, our jobs, our women and children, all were taken away, confiscated. They became the property of unfair hands, hands that enjoyed our suffering, hands that revelled in our pain and bathed in our tears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you did it. France is free now, thanks to you, if I follow you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped walking and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not do it on my own of course, and in no history book will you ever find my name. But oui, I was there and I helped. I carried coded messages, that is how I started, a simple courrier. Then, I proved myself and my superiors saw a potential in me. So I got promoted and was now in charge of making women talk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You tortured sheilas?" Mundy asked, half surprised, half horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I made them talk without applying any pressure to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you do it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled at how oblivious Mundy was. He resumed his walking back and forth as the Aussie stared at the vest that he was still wearing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>jacket. Would it get the perfume of the Frenchman?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Believe it or not, a few decades ago, all the hair that you see on my head was pitch black. The lines that you see at the corner of my eyes would only appear when I smiled and my skin was much softer. Back in those days, women would queue for miles for me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about…?" Mundy rolled his eyes and shook his head with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it might be hard to believe now, but trust me, I used to be quite handsome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook, I'm not doubting what you're sayin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it then?" Lucien stopped walking and looked curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this pile of paper there." Mundy pointed at the letters. "That's fan mail and all of it comes from sheilas, doesn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you're sayin' nonsense. Nobody cares about your grey hair and the lines on your face, you idiot. Those sheilas who queue miles for you, they're still there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are! Look at the pile of papers! I mean, half the town is after you, mate!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't you see it?" Mundy asked. "D'you know what some blokes are ready to do to get one sheila? And you're here tellin' me that you used to be handsome when heaps of sheilas are literally writing it to you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sat back on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you are right. But it matters very little. I am not interested in any of them. There was only one woman in my life, and God has called her back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, you never know, maybe you'll find one that you'll like in all of those, eh?" Mundy said and Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I doubt it. You can look at the letters yourself. None of them sound sincere, they are all overly exaggerated and there isn't a hint of originality in any of them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, sounds like you think too much when you read them. Can't you just take the compliments?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not when it sounds like a false note on a piano, untrue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's take a look at one of them, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest." Lucien invited him and Mundy fished one up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Roight, look at this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>'Dear Lulu,'</span>
  </em>
  <span> Well that's a good start, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled up his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I have come to your past few shows and have always found your performance extremely nice and poetic. Even my husband agrees to come with me and enjoys the shows. I cannot wait for your next song,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sincerely,"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you find it?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great! The sheila loves it, even her man does, what are you unhappy about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, Mundy, Mundy… How naive you can be…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? That's what it says, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, indeed, but you are not reading the meaning, only the words." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then, tell me what you understood from it." Mundy handed the letter to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She writes that my performance is </span>
  <em>
    <span>'extremely nice and poetic'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that is a very poor choice of words! I know that English has fewer words than French but come on! If you wanted to write a letter to someone whom you admire, would you write it that way?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed out of embarrassment. He had </span>
  <em>
    <span>already </span>
  </em>
  <span>written to the man he </span>
  <em>
    <span>'admired', </span>
  </em>
  <span>and he very well knew that that special man had received the letter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, no, I-I don't think I'd write that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!" Lucien said. "Non, if this letter had any taste, it would be bland. Also, the mention of the husband, what do you make of it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. Seems like the bloke doesn't really like that kind of thing but you made him change his mind, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked up at Mundy's deep blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that really what you think?" He asked, dumbfounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why? What do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My view on this is much more cynical than yours." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that my shows put the lady in good dispositions for her husband, once they get back home, if you know what I mean. And that is why he enjoys my shows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… You mean she's more likely to… uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, exactly, and thank you for sparing me your most crude language this time, Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…" Mundy put a hand behind his neck and scratched nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So her husband doesn't like my shows for the artistic performance, but for what it means for him and his wife after."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you it would be more cynical." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you didn't lie." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprised?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah," Mundy found the courage to look back into those ice blue eyes. "Grateful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are welcome." Lucien answered with a sweet grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And all those letters sound the same you said?" Mundy looked at the pile on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, practically."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey… That's a lot of literature though. Have you read it all?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, diagonally. None of it sounds half as true as the letter you sent me, Mundy." Lucien cocked an eyebrow as he looked towards the Aussie. Mundy slouched his back and wrapped his arms around himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, well… I, uh, I didn't know </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>'d read it. I wrote it to Lulu." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not to me?" Lucien asked and Mundy looked the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." The Aussie mumbled for an answer, because he simply didn't know what the right words would be. Yes, he had written those words to the man he had drooled at Eddy's shop for…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me bring some dessert." Lucien went to the kitchen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he came back, Mundy was on the sofa, smoking one of Lucien's menthol cigarettes, one arm on the sofa's back and one hand on Perle, scratching her and tickling her. She mewled happily and tried to fight back against those rougher fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone told me…" Lucien said as he entered the room again with a tray on which were some yogurts. "And I quote, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Would it kill you to ask before taking my stuff?'</span>
  </em>
  <span> ". Lucien sat next to his friend again. "You said that to me when I took your hat at the Doctor's. Vanilla or strawberry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vanilla. And yeah, I told you that for my hat and I could say it again for my jacket, Spook." Mundy took the yogurt and spoon that Lucien handed him. "Thanks, Lucien."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I can give you your vest back if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you're the one freezin'. You can keep it for now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Generous." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprised?" Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not at all. You have saved me a few times already now. I am starting to think that you would do a far better job than me at catching Duchemin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that mean?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe the French government is right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe my time has come, maybe I am too old to be of any use."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up…" Mundy finished his yogurt and lit a cigarette that he handed to Lucien. The Frenchman accepted it with a nod.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, think about it, Mundy. I can hardly carry out that mission alone when a few decades ago I tracked and killed Nazis." Lucien took a long drag off of his cigarette. "What has become of me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothin' wrong is what you've become. Look at you, and look at her." Mundy looked down at Perle on his lap and gave her a spoonful of yogurt. She lapped it happily. "You're a normal bloke. She can tell. You've just done and carried way too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell as both men stared at the kitten eating the yogurt. She lapped and lapped, quickly and happily. When she finished. Mundy put the spoon in the empty yogurt and put them back on the tray. He leaned back on the sofa and laid his arm on the sofa's back again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are without a doubt very right." Lucien leaned back and laid his head on Mundy's arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. But I'll never get to Duchemin without you." Mundy answered and Lucien raised his head to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…." Perle jumped from Mundy's lap to Lucien and stood up on her back legs to knead his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… What are you doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You want to scratch me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, even grown up cats do that." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a gesture they'd do when they're kittens, to get the milk off their mum's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you think that I am your mother, Perle?" Lucien asked with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cats do that when they feel completely safe, as a proof that they're comfy with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see." Lucien scratched Perle's head gently and she purred. "Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will help you find Duchemin, on one condition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at him seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You help me find him too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will find him together." Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we will kill him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and then we'll get you out of your trouble. No one will kill you. I shot people for you and I'll do it again if I have to. I don't care, I have no reason to live." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please. Don't say that. If you are willing to help me, then you must try to stay alive after all this. Never ever yield to anyone, never soften and never lower your guard to anyone, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy?" Lucien asked him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Understood]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared in the Frenchman's eyes. He couldn't see his own ones half-closed, dreamy, and his lazy smile. But Lucien's light blue eyes looking up to him with his beautiful dark eyelashes were a strong sight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too late." He said with the happiest grin on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snuggled up closer to him and put a hand on Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, to you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy leaned his cheek on top of Lucien's silky hair. Each breath he took was scented with the Frenchman's perfume and Mundy's eyelids would fall lower, rolling his eyes in bliss.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0044"><h2>44. Chapter 44</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hey L! Oh, M too? Cool! And hello you little baby…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria squatted down to greet the fluffy white feline but as usual she hissed and her long, snow white hair spiked everywhere along her spine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kitty cat…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy scooped her off the floor and raised her in front of his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here, kitty cat, you have to stop hissing at people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, this isn't nice for anyone. You're an adorable little baby, you can't go around hissin' at people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M is right." Lucien said and Perle's eyes went to him. "You are not a scared baby anymore, you have grown up to be a young lady. I taught you better manners than that. Now, say hello to V." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned the kitten to the young lady. Perle was sitting in his palms. She raised her head to Victoria who was waiting with anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl, there you go, it isn't that hard now, is it?" Mundy said and scratched her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis fier de toi, mon bébé." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien added and patted her.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am proud of you, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, look at her listening to you guys…!" Victoria was smiling brightly. "Now, you can go and get your table, I'll be with you in a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both nodded and sat at their table. Mundy put Perle on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She listens to you as if you were speaking in meows." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same with you, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suppose so. Although I am raising her, so it does not surprise me that she obeys me, more or less."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to you talk, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>'raise'</span>
  </em>
  <span> her, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, she is my baby. But she also listens to you. Please do not destroy the education I have given her, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! I won't, unless you taught her rubbish."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rubbish?!" Lucien repeated. "You have seen her! Does it seem like I am raising her badly?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never in my life have I seen any animal wait on the pavement before crossin' the road, mate…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! Her education is like none other!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're really proud of it, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I am not proud of </span>
  <em>
    <span>it. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am proud of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Two paws appeared at the edge of the table soon followed by fluffy white ears and the rest of the kitten's body. Perle had managed to climb to the table on her own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you can be." Mundy scratched her head. "She's a good baby girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled sweetly as Perle purred under the Aussie's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do we know what we're gonna have, gents'?" Victoria asked with a notepad in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can do with the pancakes like last time, unless you wanna change?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us try something else." Lucien said. "What if we instead went for the crêpes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it the same as pancakes?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman…" Lucien sighed. "Please, Victoria, two coffees, one large and one normal, and the crêpes to share. Also, some milk for Perle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, be right back!" Victoria headed away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Victoria?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" She stopped and came back to their table. Lucien gestured for her to get closer until Victoria was bending next to him. He whispered something in her ear and she nodded before turning on her heels and going away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle resumed her war against paper towels. How her enemy dared reappear for each of her lunches was beyond her!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spooky secrets?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me educate you, Mundy." Lucien cocked a playful eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Educate me? Well if that isn't arrogant now…?" Mundy crossed his arms on his chest. "Go ahead, Spook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pancakes and crêpes are very different. As a matter of fact they don't even look similar. Your confusing them tells me that you have rarely if ever had a good crêpe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well… Not a national dish here, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non indeed. But you will see, smell and taste the difference.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re awfully confident in that. What if I don’t find any difference?” Mundy removed his hat that he put on the table and smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your palate is excellent. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> feel the difference, you are merely asking to hear a compliment from me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed as he smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, I got it in the end, didn't I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only because I indulged."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right, sorry your majesty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile and Victoria re-appeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Large coffee?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For M." Lucien answered and Victoria put the mug in front of the Aussie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok then regular for you… And the crêpes for you both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria put a tray of crêpes and jams in the middle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle's eyes went to the crêpes and she pricked her ears up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, kitty cat, that's not for you…" Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I didn't forget your milk, Pearl here." Victoria put a dessert plate with milk in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" The kitten went straight to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, V."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enjoy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waitress left the men and the cat alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you think of the crêpes, visually?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy observed them keenly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They do look a bit different from pancakes, I'll give you that. They seem thinner…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They indeed are. Do you know where they originate from?" Lucien took a crêpe and started spreading some jam on it. Mundy was way too busy trying to not make a fool of himself by staring too much at the man, and yet evading his impressive gaze each time their eyes met.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>La Bretagne."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"North-West of France."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, try this." Lucien handed him the crêpe he had been busy with. He had rolled it nicely for his friend.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Thanks." Mundy bit into it and his eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what do you taste?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The crêpe itself is very good, not too sweet, maybe even less sweet than a pancake and… You put apricot jam in it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told me it was your favourite." Lucien answered and Mundy looked down and away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, yeah it is. I like apricots…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry it is not your mother's unfortunately, but I hope you will find it to your taste, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, it's fine. Actually it's very good, goes very well with the coffee too. Thanks, Lucien… really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What jam d'you like?" Mundy asked, wanting to repay the favour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I prefer honey. I am not one who is known to enjoy sweetness, but right now, it wouldn't hurt me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mundy put his crêpe on his plate and got busy with another one for his friend. "Here, that's for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both enjoyed their crêpes and were way too absorbed in each other to notice Victoria watching them from afar. She saw them eat slowly, their eyes looking at each other while each trying not to be seen by the other. She smiled. There was something satisfying in seeing L grin like an idiot, something quite funny too. She had never seen him like that, he always looked so prim, so serious even. But now he was relaxed, it was obvious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>tu manges n'importe comment, mon bébé." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, you eat with such bad manners.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle tried to lick her mouth off the milk but as always, she wasn't able to clean it all off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, baby cat." Mundy wiped her mouth with a paper towel and scratched under her jaw, to which she purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did not hiss?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would she?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She hates it when I wipe her mouth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Show me how you do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a paper towel and did it in front of Mundy to which Perle immediately reacted with a hiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See?" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's cause you press too much on her whiskers. Take the paper towel again, I'll show you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, cats don't see very well from up close. They see through what they feel on their whiskers. Any movement that disturbs their whiskers, they'll understand it as a potential threat that's very close to them. Here, let me help…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed Lucien's hand on Perle's muzzle again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And scratch her somewhere she likes at the same time, to calm her down. Touching all her whiskers at the same time and pushing them down on her face is like blinding her vision from her close, like… like… As if I put a blindfold on you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised a surprised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean…" Mundy looked left and right, his face turned crimson. "You get the point, right? Wipe her down gently, like that and - and scratch somewhere she likes, to soothe her, eh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. Thank you for the lesson. You are very knowledgeable on cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… I just love animals."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it seems that they love you back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was brushing her head on Mundy's hand repeatedly while purring. Both men took a sip of their coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's always been like that. Animals are easier than people." Mundy was staring at Perle, scratching her gently. "Animals are very simple. They need a good home and good food, and that's about it. No complicated things, no lyin', no trying to manipulate you or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry." Lucien answered, taking it personally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not just saying that about you. Everyone's like that. No one says what they really think, no one does what they really want…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to Mundy's hat and jumped inside. She curled up there and laid down, still purring even though no one was petting her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it's tiring to try and understand people, y'know? And even when people are straight with you, you might end up never getting along with them…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It sounds like you are thinking about someone in particular, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie raised distraught eyes to Lucien before looking at Perle who fell asleep in his hat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you did not get along with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. And I never got the chance to, before he died. Now I feel like he…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He returned to his creator still holding a grudge against you?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy couldn't raise his eyes to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." He stood up and walked out of the diner. Lucien stared at his tall, hatless silhouette, his back slouched and his arms wrapped around himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's gone?" Victoria had appeared next to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he needs a minute." Lucien answered, both of them looking at Mundy jump in his van through the diner's front windows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The front lights of the van lit up suddenly and Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he…?" Victoria started but the noise of the engine and the sight of the van driving away made Lucien stand up to his feet in a flash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say to him?" Victoria looked at Lucien who grabbed his friend's hat with the kitten inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too much or not enough apparently. Here, for the meal, you may keep the change." Lucien exited the restaurant and ran to see at least which direction Mundy's van took. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't see it in the distance and the sun setting did not help his vision, already blurred by his distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien called a taxi and made his way back home. When he hit his hotel room, he was still frowning and his brain was boiling. He shouldn't have asked, he shouldn't have pushed Mundy. But he didn't even push him! He had just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well apparently caring had been too much for the solitary hunter who then needed some alone time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was on the sofa and he had put Mundy's hat next to him, with Perle in it. As she woke up, she raised her head off of it and looked left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu le cherches, il n'est pas là."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you are looking for him, he isn't here.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle hopped off the hat and started sniffing it and around it. She walked around it and scratched the sofa below the hat, as if Mundy could be underneath and she just needed to dig him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She mewled a few times, calling out for him but soon understood that he wasn't hidden underneath the hat. She went to her master and climbed on his lap where she laid down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scratched her and a long while passed before she started purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je crois qu'il a besoin d'être seul."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I think he needs some time alone.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle contradicted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Et même si je voulais le trouver, je ne saurai pas où chercher."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And even if I wanted to find him, I wouldn't even know where to start looking.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed and held the bridge of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui mais comment? Comment je peux le trouver lui qui peut être au milieu du désert?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes but how? How can I find him when he could even be in the middle of the desert?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stood up on her back legs and started kneading Lucien's stomach through his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and fell deep in thought. The man could be anywhere in Australia. He knew the place so well he could even be in a cave that no one else had found before him!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down at Perle's pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu l'aimes bien?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You do like him?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten brushed her head on Lucien's shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je prends ça pour un oui."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I take it as a yes.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched her below her jaw and she closed her eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same slightly long mewl. It sounded like she was pleading with her voice. Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"D'accord, je vais essayer."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fine, I will try.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and put Perle in the cardboard box that she liked so much before taking his friend's hat and exiting the suite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hopped on his motorcycle and went to Victoria's diner again, hoping that Mundy would at least come back for his hat. But non, after asking Victoria, Mundy hadn't returned to the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien straddled his motorcycle again and drove slowly in town, aimlessly. He was trying to imagine where the Aussie would find solace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Red traffic light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped and put a foot on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Où es-tu...? Où es-tu...? Où es-tu…? Où es-tu…?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Where are you…? Where are you…? Where are you…? Where are you…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The question banged against the walls of his head repeatedly, relentlessly, his mind projected the vision of that sweet, shy smile, of the cheeks with the hideous sideburns turning pink… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green traffic light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dashed through the night. There was one person who could know where Mundy was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had left his motorcycle with a few beggars outside, the kids being asleep at that hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How may I help you?" The king of the beggars asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am looking for M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sent him looking for you a few days ago and now you return looking for him. Has he not found you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he did. But now I need to, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>need to might be a bit of a stretch, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but I would like to have a word with him. Do you know where I could find him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a few leads, yes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am all ears." Lucien got closer to the table and laid his hands down flat on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is a lake he likes to go to. It is far from here, it will take you an hour or so to get there if you drive fast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice gestured one of his men who brought a map in and spread it on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are here. This building here is your hotel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will have to drive South outside the city." Maurice's finger slid on the motorway down the map. "And follow this road all the way to this big lake here. It's surrounded by a forest so you should see the landscape turn from desert to trees."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understood."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once you get to the forest, go deep inside. The lake should be there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. Thank you Maurice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king of the beggars hadn't lied. Lucien drove for a long while through the empty desert. His thoughts continued to roll like the wheels of his motorcycle on the black asphalt. When Lucien started seeing trees and their shadows under the moonlight, he switched the driving mode to silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And mon Dieu, Francis didn't lie. It was as silent as if Lucien wasn't driving at all! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman followed a pathway deeper into the forest, still on his motorcycle. The trees were tall and their foliage hid the moonlight quite well. The only beams making it through the dense leaves were barely enough for Lucien to see. But soon, the gloomy trees made way for the open lake. It was calm and not a sound could be heard apart from the occasional rustling of the branches and leaves of the trees behind him now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally, the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman slowed down. The lights were on inside but Lucien didn't hear a sound coming from it. He parked next to it and turned the motorcycle invisible after putting the helmet on it. He grabbed Mundy's hat that he had brought with him and put it on his own head, to not forget it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien peeked through one of the windows of the van but there was no sign of the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Où diable es-tu…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Where the hell are you…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked around the van and ended up facing the lake again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Qu'est-ce que…? Non…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What the…? No…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the surface of the water, something shone and reflected the moonlight in Lucien's eyes. The Frenchman squinted and realised that Mundy was in fact bathing there. He was quite far from the shore and he seemed to be washing himself as his movements showed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien then looked around him and saw a towel on one of the rocks on the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." He decided to wait for him with a cigarette, and sat down a bit further away. He didn't want to disturb the Aussie at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so he watched. All he could see was the water reflecting the moonlight and dripping along Mundy's shoulders, his chest and his overall silhouette. Lucien smiled. The Aussie had a very pleasant silhouette to the eye… He was tall, his shoulders were a bit larger than his own and quite lean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tilted his head on the side and crossed his legs. Oui, he very much enjoyed the view… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But not once did it occur to him that Mundy had felt the same way when he had fished him out of his bathtub and changed his clothes. Non. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now, all of Lucien's thoughts were on the body of the man who helped him find peace and fall asleep at night. The thought of him was just soothing. And his voice… Lord, his voice…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finished his cigarette. He crushed it and waited but soon, Mundy emerged out of the water and wiped himself dry. When he finished, he wrapped the towel around his waist and felt something land on his still damp hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?!" He spun on his heels and saw Lucien, as prim as always with a suit and tie looking at him. "Spook?! What the bloody hell are you doing here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wrapped his arms around himself prudely and hunched his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Giving you back your hat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been here?" Mundy looked around them and relaxed slightly seeing that Lucien hadn't brought anyone else with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, a bit longer, isn't it?" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, give a minute, I need to put on some clothes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." And in his head the Frenchman cursed, wishing the Aussie would stay bare chested, just for his visual delight… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy re-appeared a few minutes later, Lucien had lit a fire and was sitting in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, city man, y'know how to light a fire?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need I remind you that I have served in the army? Those are things we had to learn." Lucien answered. "Do you have something to grill?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but I can hunt for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Need I remind you that I'm a hunter?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy mocked him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you only hunted poachers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And food." Mundy completed. He went into his van again and emerged with a bow and a quiver full of arrows. "Gimme a few minutes." Mundy started heading away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be too long, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie turned to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Afraid of the dark?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. Afraid of solitude." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and the Aussie nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. I won't be long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was left alone for a bit more than ten minutes. He was taking care of the fire, making sure it wouldn't die out. He went inside the Aussie's van and found two foldable chairs. He put them outside. He also found glasses and a bottle of water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy came back, he was surprised to see Lucien on a chair, without his jacket or tie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, Spook, would it kill you to ask me before touching my stuff?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It would not. But you like my surprises." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled and came closer to the Frenchman. He grabbed a bucket that was lying next to the van and took a seat on the chair next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what did you catch in so little time?" Lucien asked. "A mouse maybe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, a little faith, Spook. Here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a rabbit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A hare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aren't they the same?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, as much as a pancake is different from a crêpe, a hare is different from a rabbit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it so?" Lucien smirked at Mundy quoting him on the crêpe and pancakes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy took the kukri off of his belt and cut the rabbit's head clean and let it bleed in the bucket. "Right, if you're so full of surprises - oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was holding a cigarette in front of Mundy's lips. The Aussie crossed his eyes to see it. He did not hesitate long and shifted closer to him and grabbed it with his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure. But you were saying…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you're so full of surprises…" The rabbit didn't drip blood anymore. "Show me what you can do with this, eh?" Mundy handed him the hare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With pleasure, just an instant if you please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy watched as Lucien removed his gloves and rolled up his sleeves before taking the hare off Mundy's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Mundy handed him the kukri. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." Lucien refused it and slipped a hand in his vest pocket. He flipped a butterfly knife open and smirked, his lips holding another cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you like." Mundy said and he stood up to go to his van. As he went there, he put a hand on the Frenchman's shoulder. Lucien smiled. He then took a good look at the animal before proceeding in silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened him up and gutted him out, making sure that any drop of blood would end up in the bucket Mundy had brought. Then he carefully skinned the little beast and finally proceeded to cut it in small pieces. Front legs, back legs… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy reappeared, he put an old pan on the fire and his eyebrows jumped when Lucien put the parts of the rabbit on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not half as bad as I thought you were, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do not put a lot of faith in me, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bits of rabbit were sizzling nicely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff… O'course I do. I'm just surprised you know  how to deal with a beast, eh. Do they teach you about that at spooky school?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spooky school?" Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, whatever school you've been to become a spy." Mundy chuckled with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, they did teach us about anatomy, but it was for humans. Rabbits are not that different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, it's a hare. Pay attention, Spook." Mundy nudged him with his elbow playfully and Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, Professor Bushman, </span>
  <em>
    <span>hares</span>
  </em>
  <span> are not that different from us humans." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better, you're makin' progress by the minute. Here, that's done." Mundy handed Lucien one of the legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci. Well, the teacher isn't all so bad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me tell you - hm, nicely grilled - you won't find anyone better than me to hunt and track down prey in all of Oz." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can easily believe it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, have a bite at this, it's well cooked and very juicy." Mundy put the leg he was eating from in front of Lucien's mouth. "Come on, I don't have scabies, take a bite." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have scabies but you are not the cleanest man I have ever met, Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? I just took a shower when you came here. I'm as clean as you are, if not more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, I wish…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've seen me scrub myself and stuff… you stalker." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked and bit in the rabbit leg that Mundy had been holding in front of his mouth. The Aussie smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, juicy, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you are right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a bite at mine. A bit less juicy but a bit harder on the outside, I like it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien held his rabbit leg out and Mundy raised a mocking eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure I can have a bite?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure I don't need to disinfect m'self?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, really you sure? Cause I could get some alcohol and rub it everywhere eh, that ought to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a bite. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, quite a bit harder but nicely grilled on the outside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you so, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon ami."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon ami?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy repeated as he put down the bones of his rabbit leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means-" Lucien started.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My friend." Mundy cut him. "I'm your friend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I think so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does the rank of </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>grant me, eh?" Mundy quoted Lucien back on what he told him when he had called him "mate". </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, first, you have unlocked the privilege of knowing my name, Mundy." Lucien poured water in the two glasses and handed one over to his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, true, thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the burden of my company."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, c'mon, you're a bit grumpy at times, but not too bad." Mundy teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit grumpy?!" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And sensitive at that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And sensitive?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, definitely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh God… I haven't had a good mate to laugh with in years… But tell me, Spook…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you come out here in the middle of the bloody night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy, and the Aussie saw the two drops of ice shine under the moonlight. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0045"><h2>45. Chapter 45</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So tell me, Spook… Why did you come out here in the middle of the bloody night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his fair eyes to Mundy. The flames were still dancing in the fire, a warm, orange dot over the dark blue forest that spread around them for kilometres on end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To apologise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mentioning your father was not something that you appreciated. I understand that I have overstepped the mark. My apologies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's just me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy. The fire was providing enough warmth and light for them to stay outside and see each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… Each time I think about him, it's hard." Mundy said and he took a sip of his water. "I miss him. Even with all the fighting and arguing and everything… He's just not there at all and I miss him." Mundy lowered his head. "To think that I can't talk to him, I can't ask for advice on anything… And when I think of him, I think of my mum too… Mate… I-I loved my mum… She's everythin'... She… She knew everythin', whenever I had a problem, she'd tell me what to do and now, I don't know. I just don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put a hand on his eyes to hide his tears, or stop them. He felt a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could talk to them…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon my asking but, can't you visit their graves?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, they… I could but… No, the truth is I can't. Since the day they put them there, I can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just can't, ok? When they found them, after the fire, there… There just wasn't much left and to think that - Gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's voice broke. He cleared his throat and gulped down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just can't visit them and I can't talk to them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, your parents were more than just some flesh and bones. We are all so much more. If you know where their graves are, you should go and talk to them when you feel like you need them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will it change? It's not like they're gonna answer me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it won't change much for them, but it will make a world of a difference to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I weigh my words. You at least have the chance to do it. So please, don't waste it. Some of us don't even know where our parents' graves lie, if they have any."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused to give Mundy a cigarette, and lit it. He then took one for himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both exhaled long clouds of sad smoke that the night captured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents, they… Gosh, I don't know how to say this…" Mundy rubbed his temples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, you don't have to tell me anything." Lucien said. "I have the feeling that you shared a lot already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, I'm gonna be honest with you." Mundy took a long drag off of his cigarette and scratched his brow. "If someone's gonna die at the end of all this, it's gonna be me. You got Perle to take care of, I have nothing and no one. So I might as well tell you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, I shall not allow it. Neither you or me will die after all this. We need to live. You are still young and have more to live than I have left."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. I'm not that younger than you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not the point, Mundy. Even if you were older than me, I would not let anyone kill you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" Mundy shook his head. "Anyway… My point was that uh… My parents…" He put a hand at the nape of his neck. "They - they weren't really my parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed his hand from his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They found me, a baby, abandoned in a basket." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…" Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They found me one morning as they were off to collect the eggs from the hens. They wanted to call the police and stuff but then, they looked at me and decided that they'd rather keep me. God knows where I'd have ended up if they had given me away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they raised you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded as he wiped his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Mum used to tell me that I was the best son she could ever have hoped for…" Lucien smiled, albeit sadly. "Mate, it's… It's hard…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled Mundy towards him and the Aussie dived in his chest. He was breathing fast and screwing his eyes shut hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes…" He said with his muffled voice, his face against the expensive white shirt and the soft vest. "Sometimes I want to talk to them, I want to ask them, y'know… I want to ask them stuff that I can't ask anyone else cause… Cause no one would understand. But they're not here anymore… And I have no one. I'm just, I'm just alone, I'm so alone…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed Mundy's hat and hugged him better, pulling his head against his chest. His long hair was still damp, but Lucien didn't care.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so alone… It kills me more than anything else, mate… I… I just wish sometimes there would be someone left for me, y'know, someone I could talk to, someone I could look at and feel like it's home…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled his head away from Lucien's embrace and looked up at his grey eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you made it worse." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Me? How so?" Lucien asked, confused and feeling a surge of guilt for whatever the reason could be.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever I go to watch you sing, you make me feel so much more alone…" Mundy put his face in his hands. "I want to have someone next to me, I want to look at them, I want to - ugh…" He clenched his fists on his knees and lowered his head. "Mate, I'm alone and when I die… No one will care… No one will… No one will come…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien wrapped his hand around Mundy's clenched fist. "You will not die. Not on my watch, not during this and not at the end of it either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, we'll see." Mundy answered, unconvinced.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I did not travel all the way from the city, leave Perle alone in the middle of the night to hear nonsense like this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy relaxed his hand and Lucien slid his fingers between his. The Aussie froze and boiled up at the same time. He didn't expect any contact like that, so suddenly. And he felt like all his veins exploded at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will say it again and you have to understand that these are not words that I am throwing in the air. These are the words of the person who tracked the most Nazis in all of Europe, the one who freed entire cities, overthrew governments on his own and brought peace to some colonies by freeing them too, against France itself." Lucien clenched his fingers through Mundy's, tightening his grip on his hand. He frowned. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> will make sure that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you live</span>
  </em>
  <span> after all this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why'd you care…?" Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I do." Lucien rested his head on Mundy's shoulder and closed his eyes. He could feel himself relax on the Aussie...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" His eyes snapped open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…" Mundy's voice was shaky.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien asked, knowing fully well that Mundy would ask him to back off. He had pushed his luck well beyond what he dreamt he could share with the Aussie. He relaxed his grip on his hand, realising with sadness that his moment of bliss had come to an end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, never stop carin'." Mundy leaned his head on top of Lucien's, who froze when he felt Mundy close his fingers on his. "Please…" His long hair was cold and stuck to both of them. Lucien's heart pounded in his chest as if he had been twenty years younger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On one condition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't give up either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't give up on you." The Aussie said seriously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither will I on you." Lucien answered, brushing the back of Mundy's hand with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But how will we make it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Together. And by surviving it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stared at the flames dancing in the fire. Their crackling was perfect. It was loud enough to not drown them in an awkward silence, and not too loud either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Promise me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise." Mundy was serious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Très bien."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Very well.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You promise now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je te le promets."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I promise you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'd better mean that you promise, you posh snob." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and raised his eyes up, as if he could see Mundy resting his head on his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does, you ignorant caveman. Also, don't you have anything to dry your hair with, or better still, cut it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is my hair annoyin' ya? Well here…" Mundy took his wet hair and put it on Lucien's head, all around his face. Now it looked like the Frenchman had a mix of salt and pepper short hair mixed with long, brown, wet locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both burst out laughing as Lucien pushed the sticky locks away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, I'm sure you look pretty and it goes marvelously with yer bloody suit…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, ridiculous! Stop it, your hair is cold and sticky!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They ended their laughter with Lucien wrapped up in Mundy's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, mate." Mundy finally said with a smile, as he hugged Lucien. He pushed his hair back and away. "It'll dry with time. I don't have a hair dryer or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know." Lucien looked up at him and smiled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way," Mundy looked around. "How did you come all the way here? I take it Maurice told you I'd be here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I was looking for you and inevitably asked the only person who might have a clue where the natural habitat of the Bushman is. As to how I got here, I used a little bit of what we call in our jargon </span>
  <em>
    <span>'spy's magic'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh, spooky magic now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, look." Lucien got up and went a few meters away from the fire. "What do you see here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, not much, it's pitch dark." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you see the sign of any vehicle I could use to travel to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… Apart from those skinny legs of yours." Mundy pointed at Lucien's legs and the French lowered his head to look at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My legs are not skinny, they are slim. But watch here…" Lucien tapped the air twice and Mundy's jaw dropped when out of thin air, the Frenchman's motorcycle appeared. "This is how I drove all the way here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell… How did you do that?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you, spy's magic." He crossed his arms on his chest proudly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you make anythin' disappear like that?" Mundy got off of his chair and walked to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You clearly have no knowledge of how spy's magic operates, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it like in the James Bond movies?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, oui. Why? Are you interested in becoming a spy now?" Lucien joked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well if I did, I'd steal your job, cause I'd be better at it." Mundy teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I beg to differ. Obviously I am the better spy here. For starters, I look like one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see your tie and jacket, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather I put them back on?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and nervously put his hands in his pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, I mean… Anyway, I shouldn't have said that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tapped his friend's chest lightly. Mundy looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am more confident in myself than you are, Bushman and we cannot have a shy spy, this simply doesn't work." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Mundy finally made eye contact, even though for a brief moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A spy is a fool who faces the dangers that no one else ever will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you're admitting you're a fool now, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his ice drop-like eyes to Mundy and the Aussie's pupils dilated like a cat in the dark. Gosh, those eyes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right now, I am the most foolish of them all, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first swam in the lagoon blue eyes of the second while the second skated on icy irises so clear that he didn't know what that colour was named anymore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone thought I was crazy when they saw me use my jars, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not foolish enough, Mundy, not foolish enough." Lucien said, waving his index finger at him. Mundy took that finger and moved it aside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You challengin' me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien cocked an eyebrow up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would. But Perle is home alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure, o'course. But, Spook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Talking about spy stuff, can I ask you something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does it work…? I mean… Can your car fire bullets or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am afraid my answer will disappoint you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, add that to the list of disappointments then, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman! When have I ever disappointed you?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, it's so easy to piss you off…" Mundy chuckled low, from the bottom of his throat, and looked down at Lucien, who raised his eyes to meet his gaze. The Frenchman splayed a hand on Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but it is as easy as you enjoy it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Clearly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes locked for a few seconds that both tried to stretch. But out of fear that it would make the other uncomfortable, they both ended up looking away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, now that you have a smile back on that hideous face of yours, I will go back home. Perle must be waiting." Lucien said as he grabbed his helmet from the motorcycle and slipped it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, my face is alright. You have the scars and stuff still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened the visor to see Mundy better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I can but thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for these </span>
  <em>
    <span>cosmetic enhancements." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He straddled the motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're bloody welcome, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, you be careful on the road, ok?" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. And you take care of yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry." Mundy gave him an earnest smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started the motorcycle's engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Spook?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know. But hopefully, we will soon. See you, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, see ya…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his visor with a nod and drove off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few days later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle opened her eyes. Ah, Papa Lulu had the awful habit of staying sat there on his black seat for hours on end, meowing in sync with the sound of the buttons he pressed… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His meows were however quite soothing to him, Perle knew that. She could feel it. Each time he would sit there and play with the black and white buttons, she could feel his mood change. Even his heartbeat would slow down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was lying on top of the piano and looked at him while bathing, licking herself clean. His eyes were fully closed now so her nap must have been quite long. Before she fell asleep, she remembered him still looking down at his big paws, but now, he didn't need it anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hm, her legs were now clean, she could take a break and just watch him play and meow. He looked so relaxed and much better than a week before. All his nasty scars had disappeared now, and he could thank her for it! Each morning when she woke up next to his head on his pillow, she would spend some time licking his wounds clean, just to make sure he would heal up nicely. Obviously, Papa Lulu didn't like it. But eh, now, thanks to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> stubborn efforts, he looked good and healthy! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped rehearsing and opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, je t'ai réveillée?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ah, have I woken you up?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle extended her head towards him and he met her with a kiss between her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon mon bébé, mais si tu veux vraiment dormir, tu ne devrai pas rester si près du piano."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My apologies, my baby, but if you really wanted to sleep, you shouldn't stay so close to the piano.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She put her paws out to him and he took her in his hands. He carried her close to his face and she rubbed her fluffy cheeks on his. He chuckled and kissed her fur again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je vais devoir me préparer pour aller travailler, Perle. Tu restes sage?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I will have to get ready to work, Perle. Will you behave while I'm away?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeow…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, j'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir rester, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne devrai pas rentrer trop tard."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, I am afraid I cannot stay, but don't worry, I should not come back home too late.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched below her jaw, as he saw Mundy do before him and Perle purred, closing her eyes. He smiled. There was definitely a lot he had learnt from the Aussie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dropped Perle to the floor and went to his bedroom to get changed. She trotted happily after him and climbed on the bed. She sat there and watched him put on yet another few layers of unusually short fur. He took quite a bit of time, hm. Perle then followed him to the bathroom where Papa Lulu arranged his longer fur on his head before putting his shiny, dark collar around his neck. His was very different from her collar or even her harness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle pulled on Papa Lulu's trousers leg and he carried her up. He kissed her fur and put her on the sink. She sat down and stared at him preparing himself. He took a bottle and some very strong smell splashed out of it, that made her sneeze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, pardon, ma chérie…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh, my apologies, sweetheart…]</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled at her cute, high-pitched sneezes and how her face contorted each time she did. Perle relaxed when the strength of the smell went down. She sat back down and looked up at Papa Lulu. He was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Et voilà. Je suis prêt. Comment me trouves-tu?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Here we are. I am ready. How do you find me?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle tilted her head left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She raised her paws to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu veux toucher? Viens… Voilà… Tu peux toucher mais pas avec tes griffes. Voilà… C'est doux? Tu aimes bien?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You want to touch? Come here… There… You may touch but not with your claws. There… Do you find it soft? Do you like it?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was in Lucien's hands. She touched his bowtie, his shirt and his vest. She rubbed herself on everything she could reach. Lucien smiled to himself. That little cat loved him an awful lot… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je vais y aller maintenant. Tu restes sage pour Papa?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I will have to go now. Will you behave for Papa?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He carried her to the living room and dropped her in the cardboard box that she loved, the one that used to contain the letters. As soon as he left her there, Perle peeked her head out and gave a mewl. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ah, oui, pardon." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ah, yes, sorry.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien knelt down and kissed her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voilà. Ne vas pas te coucher trop tard, d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Here. And don't go to sleep too late, alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She simply answered and he gave her a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bonne soirée, ma chérie."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Have a good evening, my sweetheart.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put on his jacket, his shoes, and exited the suite. He went out of the hotel and straddled his motorcycle, before dashing through the night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He arrived at the Queen Victoria on time, which was early on, as the first customers sat in the room. But he didn't have much time to lounge and relax. Andy, the conductor, found him early on and with the rest of the musicians, they all gathered backstage to make some last minute adjustments on the songs of the nights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About an hour later, the dining area was full of customers and Lucien was still backstage, as his song was the last of the night's show. This time, he had asked for a few innovations for the customers. Maybe even Mundy would appreciate…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ladies and Gentlemen, the man you have been waiting for, Lulu!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pushed the curtain and was welcomed by a thunder of applause from the crowd. He went to the microphone proudly and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, ladies and gentlemen, thank you very much for the warm welcome. I would like to dedicate this song to someone special, who hopefully won't recognise themselves."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The crowd frowned, not understanding why Lulu wouldn't want the person that song was destined to to know it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After all, love is better lived a secret."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sat at the piano and took a deep breath before starting playing. He let the notes come to him and met them without much effort. He looked at his fingers briefly but didn't see them. All he saw was the man he was about to sing that song to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{To the reader, the song is "Hymne à l'Amour" by Johnny Hallyday, [Anthem of love]}</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Le ciel bleu sur nous peut s'effondrer</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The blue sky can collapse on us]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et la terre y peut bien s'écrouler</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And the Earth, can crumble and fall]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peu m'importe, si tu m'aimes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't mind, for if you love me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je me fous du monde entier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't care about anything in the entire world]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et tant qu'l'amour inondera mes matins</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[As long as love drowns my mornings]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et tant que mon corps frémira sous tes mains</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And as long as my body trembles under your hands]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peu m'importent, oui, les problèmes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't care about any problems]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour, puisque tu m'aimes"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My love, because you love me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien now closed his eyes and focused on what he was about to admit. He felt nothing in his body but his heart drumming, beating against his ribcage, threatening to burst.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"J'irais jusqu'au bout du monde</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would go to the end of the world]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J'oublierais brunes et blondes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would forget the brunettes and blondes]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, si tu me le demandais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you just asked me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, j'irais décrocher la lune</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, I would steal the moon]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>J'irais voler la fortune</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would steal luck itself]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu me le demandais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you just asked me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, je renierais ma patrie</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh I would deny my motherland]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je renierais mes amis</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would deny my friends]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu me le demandais</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you just asked me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>On peut bien rire de moi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[People may laugh at me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, je ferais n'importe quoi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh, I would do whatever you told me to]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu me le demandais"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you just asked me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien held on to that last note delicately. Yes, he would do all of that and so much more, if Mundy did as much as ask him to. He would simply do the impossible for him, because if there was one reason the Frenchman wanted to stay alive for now, it was to see him again, to lean his head on the Aussie's shoulder, to see in his lagoon blue eyes...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Et si un jour, la vie t'arrache à moi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And if one day, life tears you off of me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu meurs, que tu sois loin de moi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If you die, if you are far from me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Peu m'importe</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No matter]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Si tu m'aimes</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[For if you love me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Car moi je mourrais aussi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I would die too]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et nous aurons pour nous l'éternité</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And we will have eternity for ourselves]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans le bleu de toute l'immensité</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[In the endless, immense blue]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dans le ciel, plus de problèmes!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[In the sky, no more problems!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head to the crowd, where he knew the man with the ponytail was sitting. He nodded and the lights turned on in the dining area. Oui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was there! That special man. The one who woke things up in Lucien that he thought had died when he buried the only woman he ever loved. That man, mon Dieu, that man… His jaw had dropped and he hung from the Frenchman's lips, drinking his words as he would water in a desert. Lucien looked straight through the aviator glasses and asked, with arched eyebrows, his eyes glistening with tears he could not afford to shed. He asked a question that Lulu wanted an answer to, but Lucien could not even ask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon amour, crois-tu qu'on s'aime?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My love, do you think that we love each other?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he held that note powerfully, so strongly in fact that he closed his eyes and as he did so, the tears snapped out of his eyes and rolled down his cheeks. The orchestra powerfully woke up and a drum roll with the metallic cymbals washed the piano away, as the trumpets resounded powerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Anthem of Love, the song that Lucien never really understood until then, now made so much sense that it hurt and he wiped his cheeks with a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman stood up under the thunderous applause of the crowd. He wasn't Lucien anymore, he was Lulu again, the sentimental fool, the man who cried just because of nonsensical romance, because of words he would never otherwise say. Only Lulu could say the "I love yous" and such. Lucien couldn't. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After bowing to his audience, Lucien went straight to his backstage room and locked himself in. He sat on his chair in front of the mirrors that were circled by bulbs of yellow light. He regretted not having Perle with him because he felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He needed to curl in his bed under the duvet with her, he needed to be in a fetal position, miserable and pathetic as he was, and he needed to burst in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his face in his hands and just did. He burst out in sobs, not holding back anything, the distraught, disgusted sounds, the strangled sobs, the misery of it all. He cried his lungs out, he emptied himself. The waters of his distress flowed in his hands and his face, painting his skin with the bitter colour of heartbreak. He needed to cry so much, because everything was so unfair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was unfair that he had lost his fiancée and his son. It was unfair that the man who took them away from him was alive and well. It was unfair that even after all that, Lucien's own heart was still beating. And worst of all, it was unfair that his heart now beat </span>
  <em>
    <span>for someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>; someone he could not tell that he loved him, someone he could not afford to love anyway. Why? Because what good would it be to love him if it was only to die a few weeks later?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, Perle will live happily with Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had long made up his mind. If someone had to die at the end of all this, it would be himself. He had accepted it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>would die for Mundy to live. Oui, he would make sure his death would be a satisfactory enough payback to Duchemin's goons that they wouldn't go after Mundy. He didn't deserve to die, he did nothing wrong in his life, he never killed anyone. Non. Lucien was the horrible monster who tortured, shredded and killed more than any monster has ever done. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He</span>
  </em>
  <span> would pay for it now but please, please, may God ever protect Mundy.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0046"><h2>46. Chapter 46</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lights had switched back on in the dining area for a while now but Mundy's breath was still held, not that he particularly wanted it. But he couldn't help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to have enjoyed your dessert, Sir." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Sorry?" Mundy blinked repeatedly as if he was emerging from a dream. The waiter chuckled. "Y-yeah, dessert was very good, thanks. I'll uh, I'll go and pay in a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to, Sir."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your meals here are taken care of, Sir." The waiter took his dessert plate and headed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, what d'you - ugh…" Mundy half smiled. There was only one person who could have done that for him… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie raised his eyes to the stage and smiled to himself as he shook his head. And that small gesture was enough to give him the boost his confidence needed. Mundy picked up his hat and a leaflet from the table before his feet guided him naturally backstage. He walked with a lazy smile on his lips, his eyes didn't see the restaurant, nah, they were just anticipating the sight of the man in the dark blue suit and tie, who had absolutely blown his mind with his vocal chords, about half an hour ago now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived in front of the door, Mundy stopped and looked left and right. No one. Good. There was a shining metal pane on the wall there, Mundy could see his reflection on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Uh…" He did his ponytail again, a bit better he hoped, and adjusted his tie. Ok, alright, hopefully he looked half decent now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three knocks. He gave three knocks on the wooden door with the Frenchman's name written on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go away!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's smile shattered like glass. He spun on his heels but then he frowned. No, he needed to at least say thanks for the food. He knocked again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pour l'amour du ciel, ne peut-on jamais profiter d'un moment de paix?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Frank, I swear, if it is you again about the songs, I will not change my mind!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[For the love of God, can't I enjoy a moment of peace?!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not Frank." Mundy answered. He didn't see Lucien freeze and his eyes darted to the mirror instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merde, merde, merde….</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought as he arranged his hair and face faster than the speed of light itself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's voice was muffled but Mundy understood it very easily. Non, the Frenchman was right behind the door, there was no doubt about it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, it's me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien unlocked the door and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, do come in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy slipped in and Lucien shut the door after checking that no one else had seen him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I botherin' you? I can come back later or something." Mundy asked, holding his hat in his hands nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non, please, take a seat and make yourself at home. You look…" Lucien started but what word should he use? He looked at Mundy and all he saw made his insides warm and fuzzy. The long hair tied back allowed to see Mundy's face better, and even if his eyes were still hidden behind the glasses, Lucien found them more than pleasant. There were a few locks of wavy, dark brown hair that fell on Mundy's face and Lucien resisted the urge to push them back behind his ear. Non, it was too personal, too intimate. The Frenchman's eyes went down and seeing Mundy in that beige, three-piece suit was such a delightful sight to behold… "You look handsome."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." Mundy sat on the sofa and Lucien joined him after pouring a second glass of water and handing it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what brings you here?" Lucien asked as he sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to say thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to pay for my food and head back home but the waiter told me that it had already been cleared for me. I guess it's you, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It might well be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff, why did you do that…? Duchemin might realise somethin'." Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In his mind, we are romantically involved with one another anyway so I don't think him or any of his friends here suspect a thing." Lucien drank some more water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, still… Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, what's that about?" Mundy handed the leaflet that him and the rest of the customers found on their tables. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You call it a leaflet in English, I am told, Bushman…" Lucien played smug and Mundy rolled his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, y'know what I mean… That's new. You didn't have those things when you first started, eh?" Mundy said. "I read it. It's got the program of the pieces you guys play and there's an entire page on your song - someone's big headed, but anyway - it's got the lyrics in French, and the translation, it's brilliant!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad you appreciate it. I did it because one of my uhm, what did you call them again the other day? Ah, oui, one of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>fans </span>
  </em>
  <span>wrote to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, you got tons of those, we know, yada, yada, yada…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non, non, tsk, tsk, tsk!" Lucien waved his index finger left and right as he shook his head. He still had an arrogant smile on his lips. "Non, this fan, I actually talked to him, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie frowned for an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see," Lucien went on. "He told me that he had liked some of my songs so much that he managed to find some cassettes and he listens to them in his leisure time. He also told me that he tried hard to translate them. So I thought to myself that I could perhaps help and offer a translation, so that he doesn't need to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's face was red. Lucien was obviously talking about him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope the leaflet helped." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… Thanks… I mean… You didn't have to do that." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I didn't have to, but I did it anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" Mundy looked into Lucien's eyes and felt his own cheeks burning. "Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, uh, y-you really did a great job tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you like the song?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. And it didn't feel like </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> were the one who sang it, it felt like it was Lulu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess it's the tears." Mundy added. "I can't imagine you crying and when you do it, well, I'm gonna sound like an idiot but to me, it's Lulu who's cryin', not you, as if you were two different people still…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's grin hid the distress he had spent the past half an hour in and he thanked the Lord high up above that Mundy didn't seem to have noticed his still slightly red eyes from the intense sobs he had gone through.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… It does happen." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do cry. Occasionally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I saw you on stage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not on stage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I guess it's when you think of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>her?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy tried to be tactful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui and non. Indirectly, I suppose. It is the unfairness of it all and how powerless I am that sometimes makes me so furious that I burst."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why them?" Lucien asked. "Of all the people on Earth, I could name a lot who were more deserving to die. Yet, God called her and our young son back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, you're lookin' at it the wrong way. There's no rhyme or reason to life and death. People die of stupid things. You and I could die of stupid things. There's no sense to be found there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that and yet I cannot help but think that God should have taken me instead of them. I am the oldest of the three, I am not a woman or a child, I committed crimes, murder, cold-blooded assassination, and other sins for which I am sure to spend my next life burning in hell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No-!" Mundy burst out, speaking faster than he had thought. "Shush!" He screwed his eyes shut. "Don't talk about that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? That is all I deserve. I have killed many who were deserving and many who were not, because I was asked to. At any time I could have refused and resigned. But here I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that is not all. You see? When I climb on stage and sing, I become someone else, as you have noticed. I become a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal, civil </span>
  </em>
  <span>man, someone who doesn't know what killing is, someone who sings sentimentality and romance as if he still knew what they were. Non, the more I think about it, the more I remember your letter and I think you were right. Lulu is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>lucky bastard</span>
  </em>
  <span> for not knowing the weight and pain that Solitude can bring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a sip of his water and put his glass away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A lucky bastard indeed." He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But mate, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> him." Mundy answered. "Y-you're the one singin' those songs, you're the one who cries when he sings. I saw you today again. You tried to hold it back but eh… Spook, Lulu is part of you too. Stop thinkin' that you're an emotionless killing robot. You're a </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal bloke."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We already had that conversation, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but apparently you didn't listen to me. Also, uh… About the song..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You said to me that you didn't like any other sheila than your fiancée but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really looked like you… Uh… You had someone in mind when you were singing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed and looked away. He put a hand on his face and let it sink down from his brow to his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey… It's good, it's nice if you've found someone, I-I'm happy for you." Mundy said and Lucien shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think, Bushman!" He burst out at him. "Have I not learnt from my past? Have I not suffered enough from my own stupidity! I do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to find anyone, I want people to stay as far away as they can from me. I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>curse</span>
  </em>
  <span> to live with and deal with! I bring death, despair, frustration and powerlessness! Non! I do not want anyone to come close to me and I do not want to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you finished with your dramatic nonsense?!" Mundy barked back. "Some of us here don't have any choice and have to live completely alone, you ungrateful snob!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide out of surprise. He did not imagine the Aussie could become irritated, he always seemed so calm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You bloody mongrel! The least you can do is appreciate it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Appreciate what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Appreciate the blessin' it is to have someone with you! Pff.. And to think that you told me you knew what solitude was about, you have no idea, do you?! Or maybe you're so deeply in love with that sheila that you actually have forgotten what it is like, eh?" Mundy frowned behind his aviator glasses. "Well let me tell you, you arrogant idiot! Have you forgotten the pain of your past ten years alone?! Besides, for the love of all that is holy, please enjoy it! It's a blessin' to like someone and I'm sure that sheila likes you back so be fuckin' happy because that simply hasn't happened in the last ten years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, what part of </span>
  <em>
    <span>'there is a contract on my head' </span>
  </em>
  <span>do you not understand?!" Lucien's anger escalated. "I am a dead man!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're not! You're alive, well, and breathing! You're also talking a lot of nonsense for someone who's dead!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is all </span>
  <em>
    <span>AS IF </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was dead already! And I had better consider myself so! They are coming for me Mundy, each day that I wake up is just a step taken to </span>
  <em>
    <span>MY DEATH!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why won't you fuckin' enjoy what you have instead on focusing on the fact that you'll lose it?! Go sing all that to her in person!" Mundy pushed the leaflet against Lucien's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I am going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>LOSE IT!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien shoved the crumpled leaflet back to Myndy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"WELL THEN YOU'D BETTER GO AND ENJOY YOUR TIME WITH HER, YOU FUCKING UNGRATEFUL MONGREL!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood off of the sofa and left the backstage room, slamming the door shut after him. He went straight to his van and drove away, fuming with rage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde…" Lucien cursed and sighed. But there was no time to lose. Duchemin wanted to have dinner with him so he had to oblige. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A week later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was next to the lake as usual. Hunting had been tricky that day but he managed to return to his van with a pheasant. He sat down next to the fire he had made and started cleaning the beast before cooking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hummed to himself, tried to fill the silence around him with songs. But each time he did, his mind and his mouth would play something that Lucien had sung.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stopped and tried something else. Damn it, that was still one of Lucien's songs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, c'mon…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was plucking the bird's feathers and he tried again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hm…? Hmmm, da da da, la Solitude… </span>
  </em>
  <span>No, fucking hell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and looked up from the colourful feathers between his hands to the silver lake in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and decided to continue in silence. Birds were chirping, the lake's shy waves were rolling on the shore, not too far from him. All of that would occupy the silence, as it used to before Mundy met Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did everything he thought about had to loop back to the fucking posh French snob?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he finished with the feathers, Mundy gutted the bird and cut it neatly into its different parts before washing it and throwing it on the pan, above the flames. He let it grill and sat back on his chair. While the meat cooked, he pulled his hat down on his face and closed his eyes. He could do with a nap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you do love a sheila, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, look at me. Did you seriously think that a man like me could stay alone and single for long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared at Lucien. No, of course Lucien couldn't stay single. The man was receiving heaps of letters from sheilas who would no doubt leave everything for him if he did as much as ask… Fuck him, he was irresistible… Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever." He grumbled as an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I shall go and enjoy my day and my night with her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright." Mundy lowered his head. What was he thinking anyway? Of course Lucien wouldn't look at him any other way than a colleague, at best!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his hand and splayed it on Mundy's chest. The Aussie's heart beat violently against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…? What have we here…?" Lucien pushed his hand against Mundy's chest and the Aussie felt his heart want to rip out of his ribcage more and more. Each beat made him come closer to bursting out until… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ARGH?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy woke up in a frightened startle and put his hands on his chest. His heart was there, his heart was there, oof, no problem, everything's fine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few seconds to wake up completely and put a hand on his hat to adjust it when he realised that his hat had gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He could swear he had it on his head before he took a nap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pop.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hat landed back on his head and Mundy looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck are you doin' here again?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was standing behind his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I put a few of those feathers to good use with your hat." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-?!" Mundy took off his headgear and took a look. On the side of it were two beautifully coloured feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It brightens up your hat without changing it too much." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you want?" Mundy cut to the chase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To hold a promise. But maybe we can discuss this around a good pheasant leg?" Lucien added and took a seat on the other chair that he must have stolen from inside Mundy's van again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed his gloves and both started eating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's your promise about?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promised I would keep the lies to a strict minimum, didn't I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were right. I had someone in mind when I sang </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hymne À L'Amour </span>
  </em>
  <span>last week."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hunger made him focus more on his food than what Lucien was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you were wrong." The Frenchman continued. "It is not a woman. It is a man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped chewing and raised his eyes from the leg he was eating to Lucien's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." He threw the bones away and took another part to eat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I realised that you might have been under the impression that it was for a woman that I sang all that. But non. It is one special man that my heart has decided to claw onto, unfortunately."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately?" Mundy repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. You know why it is useless of me to try and achieve anything with him." Lucien continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can he like blokes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As a matter of fact, oui, he can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then go for it." Mundy said and Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go for what exactly, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go and tell him you fancy him. Invite him to dinner or something. I don't know. J-just do something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That leads me to my second point."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie froze thinking that Lucien would then invite </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> to dinner. His eyes snapped wide and his breath cut, while his teeth were still sinking in a bit of pheasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to make something clear to you." Lucien went on. "Because I can see it in the way that you look at me. Since we argued the other day, your eyes don't see me the same way they used to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's shoulders sank. Oof, and he had thought that Lucien was going to invite him for dinner… Silly Mundy… But the spy was right. He looked at Lucien less warmly now that he knew that his heart was busy with someone else. There was bitterness, and Mundy tried his best to hide the heartbreak of it. No point in admiring the Frenchman anymore, it would just hurt. At least when Lucien's heart was free, Mundy could maintain the illusion that maybe, </span>
  <em>
    <span>maybe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>he could slip through the tight cracks of his stone cold heart. But now it was useless. Lucien liked someone else and that had made him forget one of the things that made Mundy connect to him deeply: the solitude.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to break another lie to you and please do not beat me up for it this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead. No promises."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I intend to offer myself to Duchemin's goons after we kill him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's bit of food slid between his hands and fell to the dusty desert ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will ask you to keep Perle and take care of her while I distract them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean, you distract them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will give them a long, even though easy, chase at the end of which I will die in any fashion that will satiate their thirst for revenge. That way, they will not come after you, and Perle still has someone who will take care of her. Admittedly, you are more knowledgeable about her kind than me, she might be the one for whom it would be the best deal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell have you been drinking, you idiotic, absolutely retarded mongrel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, I am sorry to have lied to you again but I will repeat myself. If anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>has </span>
  </em>
  <span>to die at the end of all this, it is me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You made me promise to survive it…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, for yourself and for Perle. You have never done anything wrong in your life. You have never lied, never hurt and never killed. Let death make sense for once, let her take someone who has done so many things wrong that it is useless to try and make something right. Please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and went to the lake where he washed his hands with the little bar of soap that sat on one of the rocks next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, do we have a deal?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy came back to him and the Frenchman stood up, offering his hand to shake. The Aussie stared at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Violently, Mundy took Lucien by his collar and lifted him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman?! What are you doing?! This shirt costs more than-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SHUT UP you egotistical, selfish piece of garbage!" Mundy threw him on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh-?!" Lucien's back hit the hard and dry desert ground painfully. "Why do you say that?! Have you not heard me?! I am doing this for you and for Perle!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy straddled Lucien's body and his punch flew to his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! You don't do it for me or for her, you compulsive liar! You do it for yourself!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" Lucien punched Mundy's jaw back and pushed the Aussie away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both took a moment to stand back up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you not believe me?!" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me?! Are you asking me why I don't believe any word you say?! Well turns out that not many of them mean anything, you lyin' snake!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leapt at each other and exchanged punches and kicks again. They grunted and winced, the pain pulsating from their faces, their chests, their arms, their knuckles, everywhere. Mundy's hat had been thrown away, same for his glasses and their clothes had streaks of their bloods, mixed together. Mundy's nose was bleeding impressively and Lucien's stomach ache soon started to incapacitate him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me one thing, one only thing that was true in anything you've told me so far." Mundy raised his index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had wrapped an arm around himself, holding his painful stomach. His hair was dishevelled now and one of his eyes was particularly stinging. He closed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love a man… He doesn't know it… But… Argh-!" Lucien bent down. His stomach and ribs burnt with pain. "He is the reason I can fall asleep at night… If I don't think about him, I cannot…. I cannot sleep…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and stopped fighting. He walked to the lake and entered it fully clothed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the…?" Lucien opened his one functioning eye wide. "What are you doing, </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbécile?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like you, idiot! I try to drown my problems in my bathtub!" Mundy shouted from a distance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grumbled and took a few steps towards the lake. He removed his shoes and wanted to remove his socks but bending down further was incredibly painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde, Bushman…" He looked at his own self and deemed the clothes good to be thrown away. No washing machine would fix the tears and the blood stains. "Merde…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien walked to the shore and winced in disgust when the water hit his socks. He looked down and grimaced. Ew, now nothing and no one will ever fix anything. There was no turning around. He looked up and saw Mundy floating on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Putain de merde, Bushman. Tu me le paieras cher."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fucking hell, Bushman. You will have to pay for all this.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien walked further. The level of the water rose from his ankles to his legs, now his knees and thighs. The lake wasn't cold at all. It would have been very pleasant in other circumstances. Lucien kept on walking until the water level was to his neck. Then, he started swimming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh, umph, gnh-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you gruntin' about?" Mundy was as relaxed as he could be, floating like a plank on the surface of the water, his wet polo shirt and trousers sticking to his skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am trying to make sure you don't stray too far away - argh - Bushman… But you have hit me pretty badly and now everything hurts terribly…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oops." Mundy answered, not apologising one bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grabbed his shoulder and pulled him closer to the shore, where he could actually stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why're you doing that?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to fish you out the same way you did me." Lucien answered. He stood up and the water level was to his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>bathtub's large enough for us both to swim in it… C'mon, lay on yer back and relax."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Quoi?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was completely baffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't make me do it for you, idiot. Lay on yer back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…" Lucien sighed and bent backwards slowly. He then raised his legs and now the lake carried him like it did Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, now, gimme your arm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't wait and grabbed Lucien's arm firmly and laced his own around it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?!" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like the otters do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, nothing you are saying makes any shred of sense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothin' you </span>
  <em>
    <span>do </span>
  </em>
  <span>makes any bloody sense! Now, shut up and listen to me. When otters sleep, they lay on their backs on rivers like that and to make sure they don't drift far apart during their sleep, they hold their arms together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy both stared at the immense blue sky punctuated by a few cotton streaks of clouds. They both remained mute for a long while. A bird would sometimes fly above them, or a fish would disturb the otherwise calm surface of the water. Apart from that, nothing but their own breaths and their own thoughts as both drifted away on the lake, sometimes to the left, sometimes to the right…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy closed his eyes and as he started drifting away in a nap, he felt Lucien's arm move from his. He snapped his eyes wide but before he could do or say anything, he felt the Frenchman's hand slide along his forearm and finally settle when he slipped his fingers between Mundy's. The Aussie frowned. Why would he do that if he liked another bloke…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot stand who I am." Lucien broke the silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That makes us two. Can't stand you either." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I were to meet me and get to know me, I would hate me. There isn't the shadow of a doubt about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can see why." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everytime I look into what I am and what I have done, I don't see much to be proud of, and even less to share with someone else." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes moved to the right, where Lucien was floating, next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doin' this?" He asked and squeezed Lucien's fingers once, gently. He wanted to ask why he was holding his hand, when clearly he had someone else in mind and in his heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because despite everything I say, despite my brain thinking that it is useless to chase my feelings, it is still my heart who wins." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm surprised you got one of those, eh, a heart, you say? I thought you only used your rock stubborn, big head." Mundy teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is what I have done for a long time. But you broke that, and many other things." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry… I guess…? Did I break your nose?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about then? I have no idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it is better that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because… Because!" Lucien removed his hand off Mundy's and started swimming back to the shore. They had drifted quite far from where they had entered the lake first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy swam after him and when they could both stand up and reach the bottom of the lake, they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on." Mundy grabbed Lucien's arm again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Do otters come out of the water together too?" Lucien asked sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you muppet." Mundy went to grab the bar of soap and came back. "Here. Scrub yourself, you're covered in half dried, half still runnin' blood." Mundy tossed the soap over to Lucien who caught it effortlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Thanks to whom?, Might I ask, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and do it, or give me back the soap and I'll start." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy yanked his wet polo shirt up and away and threw it on to the nearby rocks. He then removed his trousers and did the same. When he raised his eyes to Lucien, the Frenchman's eyes were glued to him and he looked ridiculous with his shirt sticking to him and his tie completely drenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You've seen me before, you pervert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy! I am no pervert! I couldn't see a thing, it was the middle of the night! All I could see was the outline of your silhouette!" Lucien's cheeks had got some colour and Mundy chuckled because of it. The Frenchman looked and sounded offended. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, clothes, out! And start cleaning yourself. You're so dirty you might as well get clean by tomorrow if you start now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien crossed his arms on his chest. His salt and pepper hair was all wet and stuck to his face not in a way that put him in his advantage… But God was he funny, pouting like that with his face flushed red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, Spook! Or are you so posh that you snobs don't wash your skin directly but wash with your clothes on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" Lucien grumbled and threw the soap over to Mundy who started washing himself. "Let me tell you that you will have to pay for this damaged suit. It cost me a fortune!" Lucien undid his tie and threw it away, before he opened the buttons of his shirt. "This is no ordinary suit that you can find in any odd shop! I hope you do realise that, Bushman!" The white - and red because of the blood - shirt flew away and Lucien removed his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are those?!" Mundy pointed at Lucien's legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those are the garters you have now ruined because you decided that you were an otter today!" Lucien answered and Mundy burst out laughing. The Aussie had covered himself with the white foam of the soap and Lucien threw away socks and garters. Now both were in their underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I have blood still on my face?" Mundy asked and Lucien walked closer to him. He squinted at his face that he rinsed slowly. The Aussie hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spook, that hurt!" Mundy closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't move so much! I am trying to see!" Lucien rinsed his hands and let his fingers run softly on Mundy's face, looking up to him until the Aussie opened his eyes. The soft fingers on Mundy's face made him melt and his guts went to mush. How could a bloke have hands as delicate as a sheila? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their faces were a few inches apart and both now blushed beyond their ears. "There is blood still below your nose." Lucien said and took a step away. He took the soap off of Mundy's hand and turned his back to him to start cleaning himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One minute." Lucien answered as he washed his face. He carded his hair back and turned to Mundy. "Oui, that is better. Oh, let me see here… Oui, you have some blood on your cheek here, let me help…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien cupped some water in his hand and washed it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, that is better. Your face is clean now. What about mine?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had looked away from the Frenchman until then but as his eyes moved to his face, he blushed more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I mean, it looks ok, you face, uh, ah, actually, you've got some blood above your mouth still." Mundy squinted and Lucien's heart jolted in his ribcage as the man was staring right at his lips. "Looks dried out a bit but you should be able to wash it away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine… Many thanks…" Lucien washed his mouth repeatedly and turned to Mundy again. "What about now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, yup, no blood, no, your face's fine, yeah, very fine, ok… I'll uh… I'll grab some towels…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went off of the water and into his van. He came out again and found Lucien shivering, his arms wrapped around himself. He was sitting on a rock at the edge of the lake and was watching the calm ripples at the surface of the water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here…" Mundy wrapped the towel around Lucien and wiped behind his neck and shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Merci… I was starting to get cold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries." Mundy sat next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't wipe yourself?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I uh… I like to dry like that y'know… uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his towel and covered both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are right, I am a compulsive liar. But that makes me good at telling when people lie. Do not offer me this poor show again, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried my best, eh, sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine." Lucien leaned his head on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Mate… Y-you shouldn't…" The Aussie moved away from Lucien and the Frenchman's heart sunk to his feet. "You told me you had someone. D-don't do that to them." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0047"><h2>47. Chapter 47</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papa Lulu was still sleeping. Hm. Perle seized the opportunity to lick his new wounds clean. Ah, she didn't understand it. How on Earth could Papa Lulu clearly love that man and yet fight with him all the time? Was that what all grown ups do? They become strong enough to fight who they loved? It didn't make any shred of sense! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle resumed her licking of Lucien's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He said, half asleep still but instead of stopping, the kitten was happy that her Papa said her name so she continued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Non… Laisse-moi dormir…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Non… Let me sleep…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien buried himself under the duvet and thought that Perle would get the hint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she started scratching the duvet to dig him up, while mewling repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ugh, mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ugh, my God…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien threw the duvet away from his face and Perle curled next to him, hugging his entire face and licking his hair. He sighed, but smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Voilà, je suis réveillé, tu es contente?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Here, I have woken up, happy?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was busy making sure her Papa received the care and attention he needed and as she hugged his face, he closed his eyes and scratched her. He was lying on his side and Perle had put her head on his own. She purred and he chuckled, as the sensation of her vibrations made his skull vibrate softly too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cupped her off of his face and stood up to start his morning routine. When he was showered and changed into a suit, he went to the door and took the leash off of the coathanger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle trotted to him happily. Lucien put her harness on and secured the leash on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Allons-y, ma chérie."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let us go, my sweetheart.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the door and off they both went. On the pavement, one was walking while the other one trotted left and right, distracted by all the movement and sounds around her. Lucien would sometimes pause to give her the time to play with whatever had sucked her attention away. Most of the time, it would be a flower that she wanted to touch with her fluffy white paws. Sometimes she would completely stop and prick her ears up, staring where a sound had scared her or made her intrigued. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled at all her little reactions, her innocence, the way she would approach and apprehend the new and not so new. Perle knew the way so she would always eventually resume her walk to catch up with her Papa's long legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle, attends."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle, wait.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien said it even though he didn't have to. The kitten now waited at every crossroad. She would sit down and look around patiently. Lucien was immensely proud of her good manners, and the way that she listened to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"On y va."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Let's go.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went from sitting to standing in a flash and crossed the road in the middle of all the tall legs around her, following her Papa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon they reached their destination and Lucien pulled the door for Perle to go in before stepping inside himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, L! Oh, hello to you too, little kitty…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle looked up at her Papa who nodded. She sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled proudly as his little baby didn't hiss this time. Victoria crouched down and shyly patted the kitten's head, but Perle soon slithered behind her Papa's legs shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon her shyness, still." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries." Victoria stood back up. "At least now she doesn't hiss anymore! Go ahead L, your table is free."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Papa and Perle went to have a seat and Lucien carried her from the floor to his lap, where the baby cat laid down to rest her pink toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what will you have?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some milk for Perle and a coffee for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No croissant this time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, but may I swap it with a chat with you please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. I'll be back in a second." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and the waitress went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his lap and brushed Perle's fur with his gloved fingers. Her eyelids fell on her deep blue eyes slower and slower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a newspaper on the table and Lucien's eyes lazily glided on the printed words, just for the time to pass. Elections here, wars there. Nothing new under the sun.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing new? Well, not really. However, the big difference now wasn't written and wouldn't be written in any papers. It was a massive change for Lucien who just realised it then. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whatever happened in the world, whatever mess France had got herself into, it would never be his problem anymore because he wasn't a spy anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wasn't a spy anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was… What was he?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Coffee for the old man, milk for the baby, and hot chocolate for the waitress!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria sat down opposite Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, V." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scooped Perle off of his lap and put her on the table. As soon as she saw the milk, she went for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the problem?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The problem?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No croissant this morning and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Victoria, we need to talk' </span>
  </em>
  <span>instead, yep, there is a problem." Victoria took a sip of her hot chocolate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I will go straight to the point if you don't mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I tell him?" Lucien asked and Victoria raised an eyebrow before her brain put all the missing words in that question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean, should you tell M that you l-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, oui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you askin' me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot ask Perle yet, she is too young." Lucien drank a bit more of his coffee and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a bit surprised you'd ask me. I'm half your age, L. I could be your daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am well aware of that, oui. But I have no one else and you are the only one who knows about… what I think of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean what you </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> for him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're a big man and you've seen your good share of things I guess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet, I am asking for your opinion. So please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria looked left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well first, let me tell you that he came here yesterday and again, he just ordered coffee, like you today. He didn't seem particularly happy, actually, he kept on staring at the window and took ages to drink just one mug of coffee. I tried to talk to him but he seemed to want a bit of peace so I left him alone." She shook her head. "I felt something was wrong between you two." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know it was with me that he had an issue?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you weren't with him. If he had a problem with anyone or anything else, I'm sure he'd have gone to you. But he was brooding alone so I guessed the problem was with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave the most distraught smile Victoria had seen from him yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, if I were you, I'd tell him. He likes you too, quite a bit, y'know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria opened wide eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then if you know, what are you waiting for?! And how the hell do you know?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His entire being spells the word that I cannot say to him, when we are together, just him and me. He stammers, blushes, trips over his words as if the mouth he uses to speak wasn't his own. Of course, he is sensitive to my charms, as much as the next man or woman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria rolled her eyes up at the arrogance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why can't you two get together already?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not… a nice person. I bring trouble and pain, Victoria. I bring the kind of trouble and pain that I cannot begin to explain to you and so I want to spare him. I want him to…" Lucien raised his eyes to look left and right before lowering his head again. "I want him to find solace and happiness. But I can't offer such things, or so momentarily that it is hardly worth the effort." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're not telling him anything because you don't want to harm him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded sadly. He put a hand on his eyes to rub them quickly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my curse. I am meant to be alone. I cannot have anyone by me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he likes you back…? And he's a grown up man, I'm sure if you explain whatever you mean to him, he'll get it and he'll accept it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knows. He knows who I am. He knows my name and what I am… He knows it all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, and he told me about himself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he still likes you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a moment, I admit that I was very close to telling him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knows I… I like a man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… And?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria stared at Lucien's ashamed face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh no, bloody hell… He thinks you like someone else…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't have the courage to tell him that it was him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you won't like to hear it but you're not very clever, eh…" Victoria shook her head. "You just missed the perfect occasion to tell him! Cause then and there, it would have been easy to just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Oh, M, no, it's you, I like you.'"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know it!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Victoria added. "Whatever I tell you, you have already thought of it…" She sighed. "I don't know what to tell you that would help you. But yeah, if I were you, if a bloke liked me and I knew, and if on top of that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I liked him, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I would go and tell him the truth without hesitating."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever the burden of the pain you'll bring to both of you, if he knows about it and still likes you, give him a chance. You're not at the age where both of you will break up for any odd thing, I'm sure he'll stick with you. He looks so in love with you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien blushed and the surprise of the words that Victoria used made him look up at her with wide open eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like you are surprised. You said yourself that you knew he loved you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui but… It is different to feel it and to say it out loud." Lucien put his fingers on his temples and massaged his own skull. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle stopped lapping her milk and brushed herself against his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but… I don't know what you're scared of, L. It's rare enough for two people to love each other. Just go and give it a shot. Otherwise you're wasting an opportunity that… Ugh I can't even tell you that it won't happen again 'cause I'm sure there are tons of sheilas and blokes who'd love to be with you…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I were looking for someone, I wouldn't be looking for a woman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you just like men?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. I…" Lucien screwed his eyes shut. The situation was ridiculous. Him, the old and calm, cold-blooded intelligence expert was sharing his love problems with a woman who, as she said, could have been his daughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, old man. I owe you some help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If not for you, I wouldn't have had dinner at the Queen Victoria with my boyfriend and… And the more I am with him, the more I want to stay with him. It's the first time that it happens. Usually it's the other way around. The longer I stay, the more I see the flaws and I want to leave running. But not this time. And you gave me the confidence to go with him… So, L, be open and tell me so that I can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is the first man for whom I feel something with my heart. I have been with countless others before but I never felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>entirely attracted to them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that makes sense. It would only last a few nights and that was it. With M however, I feel different. I think about him more or less all the time and I come to wonder how he is… When I am eating, I hope he too enjoys his food, when I lay in bed, I imagine him laying on the pillow next to mine…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria melted in a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're adorable, L… And I saw you when you both came last time. You already looked like a couple. I saw each spreading the jam on a pancake for the other, I saw your eyes sometimes connecting but most of the time, evading the other's. And you were both slouched on your chairs. You didn't see anything else around you but him and vice versa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's distress spoke at length about how he longed for the Aussie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must tell you this, Victoria." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Uhm… Long story short, a few days ago I came to lean on his shoulder."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows jumped and she smiled excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't the first time either. But that time he pushed me back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said that I was with someone and that I shouldn't do that to them. He… He didn't know that the man I am desperate for is him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, wait, you're telling me that although he loved you, he pushed you back because he felt bad for the bloke you love?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't take the opportunity for himself?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell… I don't know a lot of men who wouldn't have tried to take advantage of it there and then! I mean, think about it! If he was to do something like that to you and you thought he loved someone else, would you return the hug or push him back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lonely as I am…? I am ashamed to admit that… I would have probably returned the hug…" Lucien wrapped his arms around himself and looked away. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you love him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his fair eyes to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on. If it's true, say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I have the strongest of feelings for him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You complicated rich man just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Don't try and put other words, say that you love him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" His eyes darted left and right. "I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kid entered the diner running to the Frenchman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L! You need to come! Maurice is looking for you everywhere!" It all came out in one breath, the boy was panting to catch his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's urgent, L, we'll have to run. It's your friend, M, he got himself into trouble! Quick!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's pupils shrank and his heart woke up violently in his chest. He looked at Perle. Victoria put her hand on his arm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I'll babysit her, go help him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and ran out of the diner following the young boy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What has happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, Maurice didn't tell me more than what I told you. He said that you should go and find him. He's in an alley close by, follow me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you overhear anything? Come on, you must know something!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear I don't, and I think it's not good news for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because the only reason why Maurice would refuse to tell me more is because it's not stuff that us kids should hear…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's heart sank to his feet as he started imagining the worst. But he didn't have much time to think as both the child and him arrived in the alley where Maurice had been waiting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice! What happened?!" Lucien was out of breath and worried beyond what his words could describe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king of the beggars gestured to the young boy to leave them alone. The child nodded and ran off. Maurice turned to Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So! What is it?!" Lucien exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy has gone after Duchemin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! How?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With his van, now, you have to go there before he gets himself killed, I promised his parents I'd keep him safe!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0048"><h2>48. Chapter 48</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy parked the van about a mile away from the palace Duchemin lived in. It was the end of the afternoon and the sky was turning orange. The endless desert ground was hard, dusty and brown where the few cacti would cast their growing shadows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all on me now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of his van and shut the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Let's find the bloke." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie adjusted his rifle on his back and climbed on his van's rooftop before scoping in to watch over the impressive mansion. There were guards patrolling and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sick bastard…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had to do a double take at the impressive number of </span>
  <em>
    <span>lightly dressed females</span>
  </em>
  <span> lounging in the gardens, the same French gardens him and Lucien had been in back when -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…" He sighed but shook his head. Those days were over. The days where his heart would feel warm at the sight of the expensive suits and the alluring man wearing them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy focused on his scoping again. The ladies weren't a problem in itself, no, the problem was that they looked young, very young, no doubt even... </span>
  <em>
    <span>illegally young. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Duchemin wasn't with them. So Mundy moved the scope to align it with the windows and tried to get a glimpse of what was happening through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More guards… More goons… Ugh… Where the hell is he…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed one of the guards going down a flight of stairs until - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?! Where is he gone to?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man had disappeared underground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, so there is an underground to this place? Alright…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stayed a bit longer, counting the number of guards and watching them patrol around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I won't see more without getting closer. But there are cameras… I hope those bullets will do the trick…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie loaded his rifle and one by one, the CCTV cameras went off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect, now the guards…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy changed his bullets for his double-chambered sleeping darts and started shooting. Thank God for the suppressor, no one heard him shoot and the guards fell limply one after the next, starting from those on the rooftop. When he was done with the dozen or so, the Aussie came down his van and got closer to the gardens. He found the young girls next to the pool, where he had first seen them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey - Ssh! No, don't shout, don't scream! I'm here to free you up!" He took one as a hostage to make the others obey. The poor girls were scared to the bone in their bikinis. He released the little girl that he had in his arms and looked at them earnestly. "Listen, if you run that way for about a mile, you'll find a van.. It doesn't have much space but you can hide there until I come back and take you somewhere safe, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about Arthur?" One of them asked. "He'll find you and kill you and us for it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm here to kill him and look around you, no guards, no alert, nothing. You're safe. Besides, this might be your only chance to get free. Now, tell me anything you know about where he is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He must be underground… I heard him say that something important would happen today…" A young black-haired girl said, in tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's about to move his merchandise someplace else…" Another added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, how do I get underground without being seen and what's my best bet to get to him?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's a… A sewer pipe, it's actually a whole network of them… He uh…" The poor girl couldn’t continue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's where he gets rid of the corpses." Another one explained and Mundy's pupils shrank.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody sick bastard… Alright, where does it lead? If I find the end of it, I can just work backwards to him, yeah?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll have to go around the house, look down and you should see a manhole." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll do that. By the way, are there any others like you?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gulped down hard and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Go to my van and stay there, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much! Be careful!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy left them and followed their instructions. He walked in the maze of hedges that he knew from that time in the party. The only difference was that this time, the sunlight was enough to see and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And Lucien wasn't there. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Mundy said to himself and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, Lucien wasn't there and that was the whole point of it. Mundy would find Duchemin and kill him such that his goons would go after him and not after the Frenchman. He had a cat to raise and someone he longed for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy finally found the manhole. He moved it with great effort and took the ladder down until his heeled boots hit the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, that's some stench…!" He winced and switched on the light on his little keyring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wasn't surprised by the existence of the bad smell, after all, he was now walking in the sewers. No, what surprised him is the nature of the stench, he could clearly identify rotting flesh in the air… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sick son of a whore…" He mumbled to himself as he progressed in the tunnels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea where he was going exactly or where he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> be going. But as long as he kept moving, he was bound to find something. Eventually.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckin' hell, that bloke has a thing for mazes or what…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those sewers proved to be another kind of mazes, just like the hedges in the French garden; only this time, the visibility was extremely low. The little flashlight on Mundy's keyring wasn't powerful enough to help him greatly and the Aussie started to regret not having taken a torchlight with him. But how could he have known that he would end up travelling in some disgusting and no doubt highly contaminated sewers? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and put his hat in front of his face like a mask. The lingering smell of his soap in his old, leather hat was better than the filth floating in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked and walked, wishing he had something to mark his way, just to make sure he was not going in a circle… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy let the little light explore left and right around his feet and the sight wasn't one he wished to remember. In the dirty waters he could clearly see remnants of what used to be living beings. Sometimes animals, sometimes </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He winced in disgust and pulled the light higher up in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cracks in the walls spoke for the age of the building Mundy was exploring, the rats too, although he didn't meet that many of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's always a good sign, isn't it? If even the rats don't want to live here…" He grumbled and kept walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had no idea how deep the network of undergrounds ran, or where Duchemin would be with respect to them. And even if Mundy wanted to spin on his heels and make it back home, where the hell would he go…? Through which tunnels…? Every fifty metres or so was a junction and with it came multiple possibilities not to find the damn criminal, but to get lost entirely!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, Mundy didn't lose patience. He thought about his parents and carried on. His parents were not shown any mercy and they were put through hell itself. There was no reason why Mundy wouldn't do the same, as penance, to pay for his absence on that day, ten years ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went on, walked, and with each junction came a choice and with each choice his rage grew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh bloody hell, no, not now!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The battery on Mundy's light decided to die, leaving the Aussie in the dark. He took a deep breath and waited a minute or so, for his eyes to get accustomed to the darkness. There, that's a bit better… And he went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a metallic clinking noise. It came from his left. For lack of any other clue, Mundy went in that direction. He walked further but the noise had died and there was no way to see where it had come from either.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his ear on the walls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rumbling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Distant but continuous rumbling, a bit like a boiler maybe, or a power generator. The Aussie tried to walk towards the noise, his ear always probing the walls left and right. And the rumbling grew louder and louder until he managed to identify what it was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh bugger…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded like a waterfall. The sewers actually went in small cascades lower and lower down in the ground. Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Meanwhile, in town --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had barged in the tailor's shop throwing politeness and courtesy out of the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, I need equipment urgently!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Paul, occupe-toi de la boutique!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Paul, come and deal with the shop!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Richard's sons came out of the workshop and shut the front window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fortunately enough, there were no customers that afternoon. Richard nodded to Lucien and jumped to the wall with the fleur-de-lis handle before pulling on it. The secret wall opened and both slipped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you need?" He asked as Lucien ran to the display cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This gun," Lucien pointed right. "With a suppressor, please..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ammunition?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both non lethal and lethal, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard opened the display cases and collected the items as fast as Lucien was listing them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you still have watches?" The spy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm afraid they are a bit outdated and modern agents don't use them much anymore nowadays…" Richard answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have them?!" Lucien exclaimed, furious. "There is no time to lose!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard got startled but he nodded and opened a drawer that was connected to the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here there are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien jumped to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will need this one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pointed at the one with the silver strap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Richard gave it to him and Lucien fastened it around his left wrist in a flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have earpieces?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, we do, how many do you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard opened another drawer and tossed them over to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci… I will also need a balaclava… this one, here." Lucien pointed at the black one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you need a matching suit? I have a few black ones in stock, one of them should suit you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please, and hurry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, Lucien exited a changing booth dressed in a black three-piece suit: jacket, vest and trousers, even the shirt was black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait, merci Richard!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect, thank you Richard!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, a utility belt with throwable knives and additional ammunition. And this is a special pair of garters with an additional hidden blade in…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard threw the items above the curtain of the changing booth and Lucien caught them with ease. About a minute later, he exited the booth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't have much time, Richard. See you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the masked man ran out. He hopped on his motorcycle and dashed out of town. He drove as fast as he could through the desert, not even on the asphalt itself. He needed to get to Duchemin's palace as fast as possible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What on Earth did Mundy think he could accomplish on his own? Find Duchemin, in broad daylight and then what? Kill him then and there?! That would for sure end up in Mundy's death! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman saw the van in the distance and switched the motorcycle to silent mode. He parked next to it and turned it invisible before dismounting it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"S'il vous plaît, mon Dieu, faites qu'il soit encore dans son van ridicule…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Please, Lord, tell me he is still in his ridiculous van…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien approached the van and heard some muffled noises coming from the inside which fell completely silent after he called for the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I can hear you are in there, come out and I promise to stop punching your idiotic self before you die." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You have chosen poorly, for if you do not come to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will come to </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his blade out and forced the lock open before slamming the door wide open. His jaw dropped as he saw a group of young teenage girls in bikinis, scared to the bone, trying to all hide and fit in the van. They all screamed with their high-pitched voices at the sight of the man with the mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu! Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça?!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My God! What the hell is that?!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't kill us, please!" One of them cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not kill any one of you, what are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck! Duchemin's gonna kill us…!" Another one said, sobbing in her hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien jumped in the van and they all gasped. He knelt down and put a hand on the girl's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend</span>
  </em>
  <span> is the owner of this van. He is off to kill himself and I am trying to save him. Have you seen him?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He saved us… We were Arthur's girls…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His </span>
  <em>
    <span>girls? </span>
  </em>
  <span>I thought he had no children?" Lucien asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-not his children…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you - ? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Oh my God…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien couldn't be more disgusted if he had wanted. "Don't tell me that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The girls grouped around the sobbing one and hugged her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am truly sorry for what you have lived with that man. But please, tell me where I can find him. My friend, you see… He is my best friend. I can't let him die." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a kind of honesty in Lucien's eyes that the young girls understood without really knowing what it was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is off to kill Arthur. He freed us and asked us to hide here until he comes back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know where I can find him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend or Arthur?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend is going through the sewers to find Arthur. His offices are-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Underground, oui, I know. Stay hidden here. I will call someone who will pick you up and hide you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How will we know that it's not one of Duchemin's men?" One girl asked and Lucien looked in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask them who sends them. If they answer L, they are an ally. If they answer anything else…" Lucien looked around the van and saw a few kukris hung on the wall. He pointed to them. "Use them and do not think about any consequences. You are now under protection from the French government."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"French?" One the young ladies asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, in coordination with local authorities. But you do not care about this nonsense. And remember what I told you: a friend of L is your friend. Anyone else…" Lucien took the three kukris and gave them to the girls. "No hesitation. It's you or them. Understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My friend will be here shortly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien exited the van and shut the door. He pushed a button on his watch and put the earpiece in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard…? Yes, it is me. Call Maurice and ask him to send a van or a minibus here. There are young girls who need to be evacuated. They are safe in a van so far." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Will do immediately."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pushed the button on his watch again and headed for the gardens. The sun was below the horizon now and the Frenchman took advantage of the dark to make very fast progress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he arrived in the maze of hedges, he was only half surprised to find Duchemin's guards down, all struck by a double-chamber dart to the head or the neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. The guards are still here and asleep. No one has found them yet and I hope that the same can be said about Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien headed for the house and switched a button on his watch. He looked at his reflection on a window and couldn't see any. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>La bonne vieille montre d'invisibilité.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[The good old invisibility watch.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded to himself and entered through the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, la bibliothèque…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Ah, the library…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman was standing in a wooden room filled with endless rows of books. No guards there. He went to the door and peeked through the lock before slipping out of the room. He found himself in a corridor with doors left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked through it until he met a guard and passed him without being seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je ne comprends vraiment pas pourquoi les agents actuels n'utilisent plus ces montres, elles sont divines! </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I really don't understand why modern agents don't use these watches, they work wonders!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought to himself as he soon found the stairs. He took them and spiralled down, stopping at each level and trying to find any way to see where the sewers could connect with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was on the third level underground when he overheard a conversation between a group of guards. They were sitting around a table with drinks and playing a game of cards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bloke stinks like there's no tomorrow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long has he been in the sewers?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A card was placed on the table and the guards frowned, planning their next moves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No idea, but when Russel found him, he got a decent beating and his nose is broken now. Thank God I arrived in time with Jimmy to help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Boss knows about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, we told him, he might be with him now or something, I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another card and another second of thinking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jimmy told me the bloke was weird, I mean, apart from the smell."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he was carrying weird stuff. When we searched him, we found a blowgun, some darts, a sword of some sort, like a machete, and some bullets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just bullets?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not just bullets, they're a rifle's bullet, a big one, like a sniper would use. I've seen some like that back when I was serving." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell… And what did he want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finding the Boss and killing him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another card landed on the table and the guards burst out laughing at the idea that a single man had gone through the sewers to try and get the most protected man in the whole of Oz at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God, that's a funny one, mate…" One of them resumed the chat as he laid another card on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. Well, I guess the boss is gonna kill him and throw him with the others, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's pupils shrank. </span>
  <em>
    <span>The others?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I reckon he'll just scare him off a bit before killing him and poof, back to the sewers but this time, dead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a laugh around the table as they raised their glasses and had a drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I don't know about that, he took him down to cell 1."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cell 1.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cell 1? For a dude fished out of the sewers?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the Boss asked us to do that after having had a quick chat with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might be more serious than that then, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but the bloke's alone and smells of rottin' shit. He can't do much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had heard enough. He needed to find Cell 1, which he felt was a bit of a special one, from what the guards said. He took a quick look at his watch and slithered against the wall back to explore the place.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of the guards had said </span>
  <em>
    <span>'down to Cell 1'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, so presumably Lucien had to go down some more stairs…  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he did until he came across a very useful plan of the place. Finally! He had been looking for it! As secret as a place might be, there always is a fire escape plan somewhere on the walls, finding it reveals a lot of information on the building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stared at it and studied it carefully. He was looking for a floor with cells, so presumably, a row of small rooms… Hm… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah! There! Two levels below him! Those must be cells!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thurtled down the stairs as silent as a shadow and went through a few doors before finding that he had been right. He found a corridor with cells left and right and in front of him, at the end of it, was a larger cell with a man chained to the wall from his wrists and his ankles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien winced. He passed a table on which was Mundy's blowgun, his darts and a few bullets. He came closer to the prisoner and, after making sure no one was around, he tapped on his watch. Out of a thin cloud of smoke, the silhouette of the Frenchman appeared in thin air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… Spook…? Oooh, you look like a burglar, dressed all in black like that…" Mundy was sitting against the wall limply, he was speaking comically slowly and Lucien guessed he had been drugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh! Bushman, I will get you out of here but you must stay quiet!" Lucien whispered as he took his cigarette case out. He flipped it open and took the pins concealed there to pick the lock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh… Spook…? You came here through the sewers too..?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, but I can clearly smell that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did. Now, keep your mouth shut!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien managed to pick the lock and entered the cell before shutting its door again. He went straight to Mundy's wrists and ankles and started picking the locks there too when a door opened in the corridor. The spy tapped his watch again and turned invisible. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woohoohoohooo Spook…? I thought only yer bike could do that…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien didn't move and just watched the guard approach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh… Eh mate? See the Spook? Hey! Can you see him?" Mundy drunkenly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up in there, will ya?" The guard shouted back. He looked in the cell and judging that everything seemed normal, he left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien waited for the man to be completely gone before reappearing and dealing with the cuffs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, keep your mouth sealed. If they learn that I am here, we are both doomed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but at least I'll get to be… I'll get to be with you, eh? I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien blushed but kept on trying to free his stinking friend. The ankles were free, time for the wrists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh, Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no… Listen… I mean… If we both die here and now… I mean… No… That's not what I mean… Pearl needs you…" Mundy raised an index finger and stared at it. The poor man was seeing double under the drugs he had been fed. "And there's this bloke you like… Ah, damn him… Damn him to hell and back…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for that, I couldn't agree more. Damn him because he can't keep his mouth shut!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not for that, Spook…" Mundy missed the meaning entirely. "Damn him cause you… you like him and that's a problem, see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One wrist free. Now the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a problem cause… See, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>like you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped his picking of the lock on Mundy's wrist and raised his eyes to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman. Stop talking before I make you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… But seriously… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I like ya…</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien expected a compliment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...weird." The Frenchman rolled up his eyes. "But a good kind of weird, eh…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, listen to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we want to make it out of here you will have to stay quiet. We can't afford to be spotted, especially you, running free outside of your cell. How often do these guards come and check on you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien helped the Aussie up and Mundy naturally put an arm on the Frenchman's shoulders. The spy realised that he had been beaten up quite badly when Mundy started limping. They moved to the table and Lucien took Mundy's equipment that he stuffed in the poor man's pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, mate… Quite a bit of time… Gets lonely here y'know… So I just think of my parents… Heh, keeps the motivation goin'... And I think of you too… Keeps me warm inside… Can't help it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen here. Let us make a bet, shall we?" Lucien tried another strategy to make his rescue shut up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright, anythin' for you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled up his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I bet that you cannot remain quiet until we reach your van."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's in it for me…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you succeed, I will owe you a dinner. If you fail, we will however both end up back in this cell before getting killed and thrown in those infamous sewers you went through. How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dinner… with you?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Dinner with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just you and me…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just you and me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like… a date or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, Bushman.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now, do you take the bet, yes or no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll uh… I'll shut up until we get to the van… Easy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tapped his watch and both turned invisible. They went to the stairs and started climbing them. To his honor, the Aussie stayed silent even though he looked like he was suffering immensely while taking each step up. His gait was slow and heavy but Lucien was patient. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they finally made it back outside and on ground level, Mundy tapped his friend's shoulder and asked for a break. Fine, Lucien stopped pulling him and gave him a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were in the middle of the maze of hedges and no one was around them except the bodies of tranquilised guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh…" Mundy frowned. His vision was blurred and seeing double did not help, especially in the middle of the night. The lights from the lanterns in the garden waved and danced before his eyes and his whole head was spinning. "Ugh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie collapsed but thank God Lucien caught him before he hit the floor. He carried his limp body over his shoulder all the way to the van. When he arrived, Lucien went straight to the passenger's seat and laid Mundy there. The Aussie was only unconscious, thank God.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien fastened his seatbelt to secure him before going to the back door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened it and the girls had gone, the kukris were all back on the wall as well. Good. Lucien rummaged through the Aussie's belongings before he found some deodorant. He grabbed it and went outside again. There was one detail to arrange: the motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien double tapped it and it appeared. He fiddled with its dashboard for quite a long time before he managed to make it understand that it had to follow the van. Once it was done, the Frenchman went back to the van, on the driver's seat this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…!" He winced at Mundy's smell and sprayed some deodorant on him. There, that would do, at least momentarily. For now, the Frenchman raced through the desert back to town. He needed to get Mundy to the Doctor's.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0049"><h2>49. Chapter 49</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Docteur? Docteur, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please!" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Doctor? Doctor, please!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was past midnight and it took the medical expert about a minute to wake up from his slumber and realise that someone was shouting his name in the street. He slipped a gown on and thurtled down his stairs to the door. Of course, he had recognised the French accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L? Oh! That stench!" The Doctor fanned the air in front of his nose with his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's M, he has been drugged and beaten up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he breathing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he is just unconscious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, go straight to the bathroom, we'll make him take a bath first then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was carrying his unconscious friend and followed the doctor until he put Mundy's body in the bathtub. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Start undressing him and throw his clothes in this bin bag here... I need to get a change." The Doctor said and left Lucien alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed and threw his black jacket away before getting to work. He undid his cuffs and rolled up the sleeves of his black shirt after he threw his gloves away. Then, he started with Mundy's brown sleeveless jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mundy… Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Ils allaient te tuer, imbécile! Et puis on avait promis de le faire ensemble… Arh, j'imagine que j'ai brisé ma promesse en te disant que j'allais tuer Duchemin seul, donc tu ne fais que me rendre la pareille… Hm." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Mundy… Why did you do all that? They were going to kill you, imbecile! And we had both promised to do it together… Ugh, I guess I broke my promise when I told you that I would kill Duchemin alone, so you were only doing the same to me… Hm.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed the red, washed out polo shirt off of Mundy and looked down at his shoes. He removed the old, worn out boots and mismatched socks. His eyes then moved to the brown trousers. He gulped down hard and opened the zipper before pulling each leg swiftly. Now Mundy was laying in the bathtub with nothing on but his underwear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wouldn't remove them. Instead, he took the shower head and started the water. It took a few seconds before getting it warm. He rinsed Mundy's body quickly to get rid of any stains of mud or dirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then took one of the washcloths hung on the wall and started scrubbing the Aussie's skin with some shower gel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne sais pas à quoi tu pensais… Est-ce que seulement tu te rends compte de ce que tu as fait…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What even were you thinking…? Do you even realise what you have done…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rinsed the first round of shower gel off and went for round two. The Doctor was behind the door and hearing Lucien talk to Mundy, he preferred giving them a moment alone. Lucien's eyes and hands went everywhere on Mundy's skin. He felt the tense muscles in his arms, the soft layer of fat on his stomach. But on the skin everywhere, Lucien could see the bruises, patches of red and even bluish, here and there. Mundy had got a pretty good beating and the Frenchman knew that he could defend himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That surely must have happened as Mundy was chained or at least restrained. Lucien looked at his wrists, he could see the red marks that rope binding would leave. He raised his eyes to the unconscious man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ils t'auraient tué, Mundy. Si je ne t'avais pas suivi, ils t'auraient tué…! Pourquoi tu as fait ça? Pourquoi? Est-ce que c'est de ma faute? Est-ce que j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose que je n'aurai pas du?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[They would have killed you, Mundy. If I hadn't come to your rescue, they would have killed you…! Why did you do that? Why? Is it my fault? Did I say or do something that I shouldn't have?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And of course Lucien knew that it was his fault. He imagined so. Mundy must have felt that nothing and no one held him back to this rock of a planet, and so he decided to take his leave, taking Duchemin with him… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien bit his lip. He felt atrociously guilty. The unconscious man he was washing the face of now had gone to his death all that for what…? God only knew, but Lucien was convinced he had something to do with it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rinsed off the second round of shower gel and took the shampoo. He spread some in his palms and applied it on Mundy's long hair. He didn't realise it as he was deep in thought, but Lucien was kneading the Aussie's scalp slowly, his fingers sliding between the long locks of dark brown. He took his time as if he was in slow motion, but that was only because his brain was thinking fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If Lucien hadn't found Mundy early enough, he would have been washing a corpse's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The realisation hit him like a punch in the throat and Lucien screwed his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merde… Merde…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit… Shit…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was breathing fast in shock. Of what? Of the thought that he indirectly had sent Mundy to die and that if Maurice hadn't told him anything, the Aussie wouldn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> be unconscious…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je te demande pardon… Je ne suis qu'un vieux con qui ne pense qu'à sa gueule… Pardon…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I beg you to forgive me… I am nothing but an old idiot who only thinks about his own fucking self… I am so sorry…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien, who was kneeling next to the bathtub, pulled Mundy's head and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pardon… Pardon, j'ai failli te tuer avec mes conneries… J'ai failli te perdre avec mes mensonges…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Sorry… Sorry, I nearly had you killed with my nonsense… I nearly lost you with my lies…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clawed in his wet hair and his head strongly as he was whispering in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je te promets que je ne voulais rien de tout ça. Je voulais t'épargner, je voulais te sauver. Je voulais y aller à ta place. Je sais que tu veux tuer Duchemin toi-même, mais tu n'y arriveras pas sans te faire tuer."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I swear that I didn't want for any of this to happen. I wanted to spare you, I wanted to save you. I wanted to go in your stead. I know that you want to kill Duchemin yourself, but you won't manage it without getting killed.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's lips were right next to Mundy's ear. They were so close to him that he could feel the warmth softly radiating from his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît, quand tu te réveilleras, pardonne-moi, je t'en supplie…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Please… Please, when you wake up, forgive me, I beg you…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien squeezed the Aussie tighter before looking at his face, resting against his shoulder. He was still unconscious and a bit pale. Lucien rinsed his hair off, paying attention that no shampoo would drip to his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed, thinking again about Mundy's willingness to go and get killed instead of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis désolé…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am sorry…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped the water from running. The smell in the bathroom had turned from an abominable stench to vanilla, the shower gel's scent. The Frenchman put his wet hand on the Aussie's cheek and let his thumb brush it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne mérite pas un homme comme toi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I don't deserve a man like you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rested his head on his arm, on the edge of the bathtub, and stared at Mundy, covered in bruises and sleeping. He pushed his long hair behind his ears and continued stroking his face slowly, while cupping his cheek in one hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me see what we have here…" The Doctor entered the bathroom and had to pause for a moment. Lucien's posture did surprise him, but the Frenchman didn't move. "Well the smell is much better for starters. You can leave him with me and take a break if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head and looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure? You don't need any help to carry him?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, don't worry." The Doctor picked up Lucien's black jacket and matching gloves and put them on a table in the entrance hall of the house. Lucien had followed him. "I'll deal with him now, I'm used to it. Go and get some fresh air, you look like you need it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and the Doctor headed back to the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Docteur?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Doctor?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggar stopped and turned to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I stay with him for the night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Just let me deal with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course, many thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his cigarette case and lighter in his jacket pocket and went outside. He sat right behind the front door, on the few steps there and lit a cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The night was deadly dark and equally quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien yanked off his balaclava, his hair following in a mess, and rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only now did he realise that his vest and shirt were wet and some foam from the shampoo had stuck to him when he had hugged Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't mind the cool sensation of the night breeze on his wet clothes. Nothing compared to the guilt that weighed on him now and his only response to that crushing pressure was to suck harder on his cigarette… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien carded his hair back and stared at the buildings of the poor neighbourhood. Old houses in decay, eaten by wild vines and other climbing plants. The wind rustled between their leaves like the whispers of ghosts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only the cigarette end lit up a spot of orange in the deep and dark blue night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door opened and Lucien turned to look up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may come back in." The Doctor said and the Frenchman crushed his cigarette before obliging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He followed the old man to the room him and Mundy had been in the first time they had quarrelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> weren't the one responsible for his bruises this time?" The Doctor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non… I found him chained like a prisoner to a wall. He was conscious although slightly delirious, as if he was drunk, and then he passed out as we tried to flee the scene." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will he wake up fine?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he will. He should wake up tomorrow with a headache on top of the pain caused by his bruises, but not much more. I gave him something that will help his body eliminate the drug."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merci Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien whispered and sighed in relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thank God…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may stay here as long as you don't bother the patient…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at the Doctor with intense eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... But I know you won't. Good night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks. Good night to you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Doctor shut the door after him and Lucien looked down at Mundy's body lying down on the bed, under the duvet and wearing a white medical robe. He sat on the edge of the bed, at Mundy's side and put his hand on his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." He couldn't really see anything, the room was so dark. Lucien remembered that there was a night lamp. He groped for the switch that he soon found and flipped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien then devoted all his time and his attention to the Aussie. He pushed the locks of hair that were a bit too close to Mundy's face and let his fingers cup his cheek, his thumb brushing it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu… Je n'ai jamais voulu que te protéger. Ça me paraît tellement fou qu'un homme comme toi puisse être mêlé à autant de bêtise. Tu es doux, inoffensif et attentionné. Tu n'as rien à faire avec les gens comme Duchemin et moi. Nous, on est des vauriens. On force le respect à travers les vies qu'on vole. En fin de compte, Duchemin n'est pas si différent de moi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My God… I never wanted anything but to protect you. It seems so strange that a man like you ends up involved in all this nonsense. You are soft, inoffensive and caring. You have nothing to do with people like Duchemin and me. Him and I, we are good-for-nothings, rascals. We force people to respect us through the lives that we steal. In the end, Duchemin and I aren't so different.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid his fingers through Mundy's hair and brushed it lazily, feeling his silky locks flow in between his fingers. Gosh, it was so soft… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Demain, quand tu te réveilleras, tu m'en voudras. Tu me haïras, te me détesteras non seulement parce que tu m'aimes, mais parce que je t'ai empêché de faire ce que tu voulais."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Tomorrow when you wake up, you will be cross with me. You will hate me and detest me not only because you love me, but because I was the one to prevent you from doing what you wanted.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. He looked around him and saw the clock striking three in the morning. He hopped off of Mundy's bed and opened the curtain that stood between his bed and the Aussie's. The Frenchman removed his vest and his shoes. He took off his socks and garters, his utility belt and he opened his shirt completely before removing it, staying only in a white tanktop. The watch was the last one to go to the table and after all that, Lucien pushed his bed next to Mundy's. When they were flush next to each other, the Frenchman lied in his bed, bringing his pillow as close as he could to Mundy's without encroaching on his personal space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lied on his side, staring at Mundy sleeping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Si seulement j'étais quelqu'un de brave. Si j'étais quelqu'un de courageux, je te dirais que l'homme qui habite mon cœur c'est toi. Si j'avais l'espoir de vivre encore quelques années, je passerais mon temps à tes côtés sans compter les jours qui fuient. S'il y a quelqu'un à qui je pardonnerais de détruire mon coeur, c'est toi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[If only I was brave. If I was courageous, I would tell you that the man who lives rent free in my heart is you. If I had any hope to live another few years, I would spend my time at your side, without counting the fleeting days. If there was someone whom I would forgive if they destroyed my heart, it would be you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hand slid on the bed and found Mundy's. He slid his fingers through the Aussie's and brushed it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mais je n'ai plus de temps à vivre, ni à aimer. Je n'ai plus rien et je ne suis plus rien, ni un espion, ni un père, ni un époux, et encore moins un homme."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[But I don't have any more time to live, or to love. I don't have anything anymore and I am nothing at all: neither a spy, nor a father, or a husband, and not even a man.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked up, trying to hold back the waters of his shame that he felt were burning his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne suis rien qu'un costume sur mesure, un masque et une pile de mensonges."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am nothing but a tailor-made suit, a mask and a pile of lies.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed. His nose burnt and his throat felt like it had just been punched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je ne suis pas l'homme beau que tes yeux croient voir. Je ne suis pas le chanteur sensible que tes oreilles croient entendre. Ce ne sont que des masques et des costumes. Je ne sais pas qui je suis, ni ce que je suis."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am not the handsome man that your eyes believe they see. I am not the sensitive singer that your ears believe they hear. They are but disguises and masks. I don't know who I am, or what I am.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That sentence made the first tear brave enough to roll down the Frenchman's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis une erreur, un monstre, un pantin que l'on déguise à sa guise pour aller faire le travail que personne d'autre ne peut faire, parce que personne d'autre n'est aussi inhumain… que moi."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am a mistake, a monster, a puppet that they disguise at their will to go and do the job that no one else can, because no one else is as inhumane… as me.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath broke out of sync. That was it. He took a moment to let the waters flow and the hot sensation fill his entire face, his red eyes, his running nose, and the shame everywhere. He squeezed Mundy's hand as he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je suis désolé… Je ne peux pas t'aimer en retour, je ne peux t'offrir aucun bonheur et surtout pas celui que tu mérites, parce que même si je me laissais t'aimer, alors quand je mourrai, je te laisserai seul et le cœur brisé. Je sais ce que ça fait de rester vivant quand sa chère et tendre est partie pour toujours. Je sais l'enfer que c'est et je ne veux surtout pas te faire vivre ça."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am sorry… I cannot love you in return, I can offer you no happiness and not the one that you deserve, because even if I let myself love you, then when I die, I will leave you alone and heartbroken. I know what it feels like to stay alive when the person you love with every fibre of your body is gone. I know that it is hell to live through and I absolutely do not want to put you through any of this.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled Mundy's hand and his entire forearm. He held it under his chin, like a child would their teddy bear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je t'aime trop pour te faire ça."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you too much to do that to you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lowered his head, stuck Mundy's hand to his chest and let himself sob while no one was there to see. In a flash, he wished Perle was there and hoped she was alright. But his mind was overwhelmed right now and as much as his vision was blurred by the tears, his mind was blurred by the guilt, the remorse, and his heart was torn apart in his ribcage as if Mundy had decided to leave him; because in essence that's what Lucien was saying. He loved the Aussie like he never loved any man before, that wasn't the issue, non. The problem was that all would soon end, somehow, and so he didn't have the time to offer Mundy what his heart burnt for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Next morning --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lucien opened his eyes, it took him a few seconds to remember where he was and why he was there. But seeing Mundy sleeping next to him was both the best sight in the world, and one he wished he never saw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>While of course he loved the feeling of waking up next to the person he loved, Lucien anticipated the heartbreak it would be to leave him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sat up on the bed and rubbed his eyes as he yawned. The night had been short. But he wanted and needed to look after Mundy so going back to sleep was out of the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put on his black shirt again without closing it and went to the bathroom right next to their room. He splashed water on his face and carded his hair back. The grey front tuft fell on his forehead as always. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He came back to the bedroom and grabbed his cigarette pack and lighter. He opened the window and started smoking at the windowsill. The noises of the city woke him up with the fresh air. Cars passing by, children shouting as they played in the distance, dogs barking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No smokin' here, you mongrel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes popped wide and he turned his back. Mundy had opened his eyes and was looking over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are awake?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's my bloody ghost speaking to you from the afterlife…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien crushed his cigarette and closed the window. He came back on the bed that he had stuck next to Mundy's. He sat cross-legged and took Mundy's hand in both of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Head's hurtin' like hell… What happened? Did I get Duchemin?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. He nearly killed you as a matter of fact."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger… I'll get him next time…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien repeated.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0050"><h2>50. Chapter 50</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you everyone for your comments, I dearly appreciate them. If you want to follow me more closely, I have opened a discord server with a few of my readers. It's is quite laid back and intimate. That's where I let everyone know about my progress in the writing, etc. If you would like to join, please be over 18 and follow this link https://discord.gg/F4UcAmn<br/>Thanks, and enjoy!<br/>(By no means does this message mean that the story ends here, far from it :) !)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mundy frowned at Lucien. </p><p> </p><p>"What d'you mean <em> 'non' </em> ?" He asked. "I'll get the bloke as soon as I can get out of here." </p><p> </p><p>"Look at you." Lucien raised Mundy's arms and the Aussie hissed out of pain. His muscles were still sore. "Bruises, bruises and oh? Bruises! Your skin has patches of purple everywhere…"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, well, I'll just wait for them to go away and I'll get him."</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy, they caught you, beat you up, chained you to a wall and drugged you."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah but I'm still here so I won't give up."</p><p> </p><p>Lucien rolled up his eyes and frowned. He started to be annoyed. </p><p> </p><p>"They had in mind to kill you and throw your corpse in the sewers, Mundy! How much clearer do I need to make this?! You are <em> not </em>returning there on your own like that!"</p><p> </p><p>Mundy frowned, he removed his hand off of Lucien's.</p><p> </p><p>"What's it gotta do to you? Let me go and do my thing!" </p><p> </p><p>"Non, Mundy! They caught you once, they will catch you again! You lost the element of surprise! You actually made <em> us </em>lose the element of surprise! You made it harder for the both of us to do it now!"</p><p> </p><p>"Are you angry at me now cause I tried to do it myself and not get <em> your sorry arse </em> killed?!" Mundy exclaimed. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> I </em> then risked both of our lives getting us out of the trouble that <em> you </em>" Lucien put his index on Mundy's chest, "got yourself into!" </p><p> </p><p>"I never asked for your bloody heroics!" </p><p> </p><p>"What was I supposed to do?! Leave you to die?"</p><p> </p><p>"What difference does it make to you - argh!" Mundy put his hands on his head. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien sighed and left the room. The Doctor came to Mundy's side not a minute later. </p><p> </p><p>"So, you have woken up?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p> </p><p>"Anything hurting?" </p><p> </p><p>"My head, Doc', it's almost like a hungover but even worse…"</p><p> </p><p>"You will need to hydrate plenty for your body to get rid of the drugs you've been fed. And here, for the headache, but don't take these pills on an empty stomach. And as for your bruises, I rubbed some cream on them last night. You're welcome to do it again, four times a day max, until the pain goes away. The tube is on your night table."</p><p> </p><p>"Can I go back home?" </p><p> </p><p>"Are you in a hurry?" </p><p> </p><p>"Kind of." </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy…"</p><p> </p><p>The Doctor came closer to his patient and sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"What?" The Aussie asked. </p><p> </p><p>"He stayed with you all night. He actually carried you in here and took care of you, maybe more than I did." The Doctor nodded in the direction of the window through which they both could see Lucien leaning on the nearby lamp post and smoking.</p><p> </p><p>Mundy sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"What d'you want me to do? I can't trust him. It's always the same with him, you think you understand him and poof, walk backwards for a mile cause turns out he played you like a damn fiddle!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy, look at your bed." The Doctor said, and Mundy looked down. </p><p> </p><p>"What about it?" </p><p> </p><p>"Look at the beds." </p><p> </p><p>Now it struck Mundy. The beds were stuck to each other.</p><p> </p><p>"And didn't you notice his red eyes?" The Doctor asked. </p><p> </p><p>"He stayed up late?"</p><p> </p><p>"No… No, he cr-"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien entered the room and the Doctor changed his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you have any memory of what happened yesterday?" He asked as Lucien stood in front of the mirror to button up his shirt. </p><p> </p><p>"No, not really… I had the wildest dreams though…" Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" The Doctor questioned. </p><p> </p><p>"I dreamt I was in a bathtub and someone was washin' me. I couldn't see their face. But they talked and talked endlessly… They had a nice voice. It was a bloke's voice, though I couldn't understand anything they said…"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien stopped closing his shirt and stared through the window, his back still to Mundy and the Doctor. </p><p> </p><p>"Anything else?" </p><p> </p><p>"Y-n-no… I mean… Nothin'..."</p><p> </p><p>Lucien raised an eyebrow. He knew Mundy had lied. </p><p> </p><p>"In that case, I'll leave you two. Other patients call for me." </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Doc'." </p><p> </p><p>And the Doctor left. Lucien waited for the door to shut completely before breaking the tense silence. </p><p> </p><p>"Where did the lie start and where did it end?" He asked.</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Mundy asked. </p><p> </p><p>"You remember more than what you said."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy sighed and rolled his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Come on. What else do you remember, let us hear it." Lucien came back on his bed and Mundy sat up.</p><p> </p><p>"I remember you helped me walk out of Duchemin's place…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hm-mh."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy frowned to try and wring more out of his memory. </p><p> </p><p>"And uh - huh?!" He gasped. "What about the girls?! My van?!"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't worry. I found them and they are safe with Maurice."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, thank God for that…" Mundy sighed in relief. </p><p> </p><p>"You are welcome, although… I was quite surprised at first to find half a dozen teenage girls in your van, I must admit." </p><p> </p><p>"The sick bastard was usin' them. They're kids goddamn it!" </p><p> </p><p>"I know. They will be transferred to the right kind of authorities as soon as possible. It is perhaps already done." Lucien answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, ok… Sounds good for them… and awfully posh."</p><p> </p><p>"You know me." Lucien smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Mundy raised his eyes over to Lucien. </p><p> </p><p>"I don't." He answered and the Frenchman's eyes widened slightly in surprise. "Everytime I think I know you, you come up with lies that were hidden right under my nose and blow them up my face. I know nothin' about you, mate. You might as well be a sheila dressed as a bloke, who works as a baker and I wouldn't have a clue…" He crossed his arms on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy-"</p><p> </p><p>"No. Don't make this any harder and just shut up. I'm tired, my head burns and I've heard enough lies from you." Mundy turned to come off of his bed. He went to the pile of clothes that the Doctor had placed there for him and started to get dressed. </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy?"</p><p> </p><p>The Aussie stopped buckling his belt and sighed. He was giving him his back. </p><p> </p><p>"What now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Do you remember the bet?" Lucien asked and saw Mundy's shoulders sink. </p><p> </p><p>"The what?" </p><p> </p><p>"You heard me. And you know what I am talking about." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"You won your bet. I can honour my part of it whenever you feel ready for it." Lucien said. </p><p> </p><p>"I'd never do it." Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Does it bother just me that you like a bloke but do… <em> stuff </em> that you should do to him <em> to me </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Non. Because I am doing it to him."</p><p> </p><p>"Well then that just went from a bit weird to complete madness…! And how do you think they'd react if they knew that what you do to them, you do to me too?" Mundy asked. </p><p> </p><p>"You mean, if they knew about my feelings for them?" Lucien asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, that, and all those things you do to me…" Mundy removed his medical robe and continued dressing up.</p><p> </p><p>"I took your advice, Mundy, and I told him. I told him what I held in my heart for him." </p><p> </p><p>"And?" </p><p> </p><p>"He didn't listen, or maybe he couldn't hear." Lucien lowered his head. He picked his socks and garters off the floor and got dressed. "I think he didn't even understand what I was saying."</p><p> </p><p>"What d'you mean? How did he not understand? Did you say it in French and he doesn't speak it or something?" </p><p> </p><p>"I said it in French and…"</p><p> </p><p>"In English, I guess?" Mundy was buttoning the polo shirt that the Doctor lent him. </p><p> </p><p>"In tears." </p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"I cried, Mundy. My eyes still hurt from it now as I speak to you."</p><p> </p><p>"Does he understand French though?"</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy, if I were to tell you things as strong as that, don't you think the language matters little?" Lucien asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Guess so…" The Aussie frowned. "But God knows you're so hard to follow. Just be clear with him." </p><p> </p><p>"I shall." Lucien put on his jacket and went to the door. </p><p> </p><p>"Also," Mundy interrupted him and Lucien stopped. "Since when d'you follow anyone's advice, let alone mine?" </p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman opened the door and answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Since I fell for <em> him. </em>"</p><p> </p><p>He left the room.</p><p> </p><p>And that was the last Mundy saw of Lucien for days. Mundy needed to take a break off of everything. So he decided to stay for a few days at the lake. He spent his time hunting, swimming and taking care of his equipment. Over that week, his wounds slowly disappeared and his skin became clear again, if a bit more tanned by the sun.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien's proposition stuck to his mind. The bet. It wasn't a dream then? Hm. Weird. </p><p> </p><p>Of course, Mundy wanted to go and enjoy some dinner with the Frenchman. But what about that man he loved? He had told him about his feelings but he apparently didn't get the hint, hm? And even without that, with all the hand holding and leaning on his shoulder that Lucien did to Mundy, the guy still didn't get it? How slow and dumb he was! </p><p> </p><p>If Lucien was to do all that with Mundy, the Aussie thought that surely he would understand, especially if the Frenchman had <em> said it. </em> What would it look like, eh? Lucien admitting his feelings? </p><p> </p><p>Mundy started imagining it, his imagination ran wild. </p><p> </p><p>Surely Lucien wouldn't trip over his own words and blush ridiculously. Nah, the bloke had experience in those things and he is confident in himself. But given how soft Lucien could be, Mundy imagined that he would hold that man's hand, look into his eyes with his own ice blue eyes and just say it as honestly as he could, in French. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je t'aime." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I love you.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The snob would surely say it over some dinner with some wine that costs more than Mundy's van twice… </p><p> </p><p>The Aussie smiled to himself. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, and he would be wearing one of those other custom-made suits that also cost more than all of Mundy's clothes combined, ha!</p><p> </p><p>One thing was for sure, Mundy knew Lucien was so suave, so elegant and refined that there was no way it would look like the disaster Mundy would make out of the situation. If the Aussie was asked to do it, he would blush so hard, his entire body would be trembling and sweating bullets bigger than his rifle's. In the end, he would probably pass out before the words make it out of his mouth. A disaster, an utter chain of unfortunate events rolling into one another, down a steep hill.</p><p> </p><p>"Crikey…"</p><p> </p><p>Mundy had been driving as he had thought about all that. The van parked on an almost empty parking lot, he exited it and went through the black wrought-iron gate and into that God forsaken place. </p><p> </p><p>He walked through the narrow alleys made of rectangular grey concrete tiles, trying to pay attention to his feet and not walk on anything he shouldn't. Every step he took cost him dearly, as he remembered the last time he had taken those steps. Ten years ago, he looked at his boots the same way as he was now but could hardly see his boots that his mother had bought for him. The tears blurred his vision and his mind refused to see anything anyway. </p><p> </p><p>Those steps felt like he was walking barefoot on sizzling, burning coal, glowing in orange between the flames that devoured it. Now, the fire had died, the coal was ashes and he was wearing a pair of boots he had freshly bought after the incident at Duchemin's. </p><p> </p><p>Mundy sighed when he stopped in front of the two tombstones. He knelt down and removed his hat. He could hardly see the names through the thick vines. So he decided to clean everything up, and he did it with shame. He shouldn't have let his parent's place of rest get into this mess, it was horrendously disrespectful. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm sorry Mum… Dad, I'm sorry, I just… Mum, I couldn't, I just couldn't."</p><p> </p><p>He cleared the tombstones until they were clean and he could read the names on them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Michael John Turner" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Caroline Mary Turner, born Clark" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He sat down cross-legged. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mum and Dad… I… I'm sorry I've never come to visit… Ah, bugger, I should've brought flowers, shouldn't I? I'm sure you'd tell me off for that, Mum. I'm sorry." </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath and removed his glasses too. He put them on the ground next to the hat. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I uh… I kept your glasses and your hat, Dad. They're old things now, especially the hat. But I'm takin' care of them and I'd never let go of them." </p><p> </p><p>He tried smiling but it didn't feel right to grin at two slabs of stone while pretending he could see his parents' faces. </p><p> </p><p>"I uh… I guess you've been watchin' me from up above. And yes, Dad, I took my rifle again, I know you don't like it but the bloke who did that to you, he's here. I'll use my rifle for one last time on him. I promise it'll be the last time." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy could see his father lowering his head and shaking it in disappointment. </p><p> </p><p>"I-I know, Dad, I know what you think about it." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy turned his head to look at his mother. She was looking at him with sympathetic eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"I uh… Since you've been watchin' me from up above, uh… I guess you know that… Well, there's something I need to tell you. Dad, I could never say that to you if you were alive, but you both need to know it." </p><p> </p><p>He took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Y'know how you've always been pushin' me to find a sheila, settle down and all? Well, uh, I could do that, yeah but… I uh, I also like blokes…" Mundy screwed his eyes shut to not see his parents' reaction, the shock, the surprise, the disgust maybe. "And right now, there's… There's this one guy who… I mean you get it, right?" </p><p> </p><p>He dared open his eyes and looked at his mother. </p><p> </p><p>"M-mum, I… I love him. I love him and I don't know what to do. He's head over heels for another bloke and - ugh… I don't know… He promised me a dinner date b-but he fancies someone else… I-I don't know what to do! Please, Mum, tell me. Tell me what I should do and I'll do it."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy implored with his pleading eyes but of course, the cold hard engraving of his mother's name on the stone did not answer. </p><p> </p><p>"Son?" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy's ears pricked up and he looked behind him. There was an old lady. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you alright, here? All grown up and strong, but still asking for Mum's advice eh?" Her voice was thin and fragile. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah." Mundy picked up his glasses and hat off of the floor and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>"Pardon me, son, but I heard what you said to your parents."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, uh… Sorry I was a bit loud… I thought I was alone here, I didn't really pay attention…"</p><p> </p><p>The old lady took his hand in her bony one and looked up at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Come down here, my poor eyes can't see you properly." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy was indeed very tall compared to the old woman. He obeyed and went down on one knee. </p><p> </p><p>"Sorry, Ma'am."</p><p> </p><p>"It's alright, ah… Handsome man you are too, eh?" She pulled on one of his cheeks and he blushed. "You know, for your… problem. If you like the bloke, go for it. Each opportunity to find someone who likes you back is rare and it doesn't get better with time."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah but he told me he liked someone else, I can't do that to that other bloke. If I go and get dinner with him, that means that he can do that to me too. He can go and have dinner with another half a dozen people!" </p><p> </p><p>"It's true. But there is no time to lose asking yourself those questions, son. Besides, do you know that other man?"</p><p> </p><p>"No, just that the guy I like told him that he liked him but he didn't understand, or didn't hear, I don't know, it's not very clear…"</p><p> </p><p>"If he is indecisive, it's all the better for you. Go, son, and I'm sure he will see you are deserving and worthy of his attention more than anyone else." She answered. </p><p> </p><p>"How can you know that?" </p><p> </p><p>"Look at you. And look at them." She pointed her cane at the tombstones of Mundy's parents. "They have been here for ten years and you still remember them. You still come and talk to them, you ask them for their advice. Ah, I wish my kids would do that to me. You are a good man, son, there's no doubt about that. But I can see it in those eyes of yours…" She squinted and got her face closer to Mundy's and held his chin. "You are heartbroken. There is no time in life for that." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… Guess you're right." </p><p> </p><p>"Does he know that you love him?"</p><p> </p><p>"H-he might… I'm not… I'm not very good at hidin' it… I…"</p><p> </p><p>She chuckled and the lines on her face all radiated under her smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I can see that, eh." She tapped his shoulder. "Now, go."</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, Ma'am." Mundy stood up and went back to his van.</p><p> </p><p>He drove to an open field and parked there.</p><p> </p><p>Mundy glanced at his watch. Time to get ready. He changed into his three-piece, beige suit, tied his hair back into a ponytail and drove to town. </p><p> </p><p>He knew it was probably the worst idea he could have now. It was contradictory and didn't make sense with what he told Lucien. But his heart had cried too loud and he didn't want to miss any of it: Mundy was en route to the Queen Victoria. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, his head was screaming at him to not do it, it would wreck his heart even harder. Seeing the object of all his desires on stage, impeccably dressed, his fair eyes glimmering under the spotlight like the most precious of diamonds… </p><p> </p><p>"Ugh…" And it had started already. The warm coil in his stomach. Now, even just the thought of the Frenchman made Mundy's body react. It was exquisite agony, the joy of seeing him projected against his closed eyelids each time he blinked, and yet the heartbreak to know that that alluring silhouette would only ever be vapor between Mundy's hands. He would never hold it tangibly… </p><p> </p><p>The Aussie parked the van and pulled the handbrake before taking a deep breath. Ok, he would have his dessert, watch Lucien sing and then get back to his van and drive off. He wouldn't go backstage. Attending the show was dangerous enough for his heart, no need to go and find him afterwards and maybe stumble upon him and his… <em> lover? </em> </p><p> </p><p>Mundy shook his head and jumped out of the van to let the cold air of the night slap him across the face.</p><p> </p><p>He made it in and soon was seated in the dimly lit dining area. The waiter brought him his chocolate dessert and coffee without him even asking. But Mundy couldn't care less because he hadn't dressed up, done his hair and driven all the way from the middle of the desert for that. </p><p> </p><p>The whole show was slow, so slow when Mundy was waiting for the final song. He wished people didn't take that much time to applaud after each piece…! </p><p> </p><p>But finally it arrived. It happened.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Ladies and Gentlemen! The man you have been waiting for tonight, the great Lulu!"  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The curtains rolled open under the applause and Mundy's heart swelled at the sight of Lucien. Gosh, how the <em> hell </em> did he manage to always look like that? It's like they took him from the magazines or from TV. He looked too good to be real but Mundy didn't care if he saw him truly or with the eyes of love. He removed his glasses to see him better, and not under the yellow filter behind which he too often hid.</p><p> </p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for honouring me with your presence." </p><p> </p><p><em> God damn that French accent… </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Tonight, I would like to sing the issue our hearts know all too well… When you live love like a song and you want to make it last, regardless of any hurt it might induce, because the burning that your heart feels when you see them puts out any little bit of hurt. When you try to play your cards in the best way, when you try to make it last with someone with whom your head knows it is dangerous to be… But your heart," Lucien tapped his black vest with the velvet cashmere motifs. "Your heart <em> needs </em> that presence, that smile, those eyes…"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien raised his eyes to his audience and foolish Mundy thought that he was looking straight at him. </p><p> </p><p>"Here is to you, whom my mind needs to see constantly."</p><p> </p><p>{To the readers, the song is <em> "How do you keep the music playing" </em>as sung by Frank Sinatra}</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How do you keep the music playing? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do you make it last? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do you keep the song from fading </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Too fast?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mundy raised an eyebrow. Lucien was singing in English?</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "How do you lose yourself to someone </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And never lose your way? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> How do you not run out of new things </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> To say?" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>And he wasn't playing the piano. No, he was walking on the stage, the microphone in his hand, his face and his body meaning the words that his beautifully thin lips said aloud, for everyone to hear. He closed his eyes to focus on his vibrato. But then opened them fast and Mundy could almost see his feline pupils retracting from the intensity of the spotlight.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I know the way I feel for you is now or never </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The more I love, the more that I'm afraid </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That in your eyes I may not see forever,  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> forever" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He finished his sentence with his head lowered and his face distraught.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If we can be the best of lovers" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He raised his head to Mundy. Oui, Lucien was singing to this one man, no one else.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Yet be the best of friends" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He stared at him intensely. No spotlight was bright enough to blind him. And even if it was, Lucien could still see him with the eyes of the heart, those who feel.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "If we can try with every day to make it better as it grows </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With any luck than I suppose </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The music never ends" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He inhaled deeply and sharply before bursting out singing loudly, moving the microphone away from his lips, his eyes screwed shut as tears rolled down his cheeks. Lucien was singing a cry for help. He had gone too far with his lies and half-truths and had lost the man for whom he would gladly surrender himself. He opened his arm in front of him, clenching his gloved fist as she sang and cried.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> I know the way I feel for you is now or never! </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The more I love, the more that I'm afraid! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That in your eyes I may not see forever! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> forever!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien slowly moved his clenched fist to his chest and opened his eyes. He blinked a few times and with it, more tears rolled down his slender cheeks. He waited for the orchestra to conclude before bowing to the audience who applauded him loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Mundy stood gaping at the outstanding performance that the Frenchman offered. Not only was he a sight to behold, his hair flying above him as he walked the stage, his long and slim, gloved fingers brushing the air poetically. Argh! Mundy wished he could be that air, under Lucien's fingers!</p><p> </p><p>The lights came back on in the dining area and when Mundy emerged of his daydream, Lucien had exited the stage. He collected his hat and glasses and stood up. </p><p> </p><p>"You haven't finished your dessert. In fact, you haven't touched it." </p><p> </p><p>The French accent that spoke behind him sawed Mundy's heart in halves. </p><p> </p><p>"Did my performance cut your appetite?" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy turned and saw Lucien sitting at his table, opposite the seat Mundy himself had been occupying.</p><p> </p><p>"Please?" </p><p> </p><p>Lucien gestured to Mundy to resume his seat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0051"><h2>51. Chapter 51</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy sighed before resuming his seat. Lucien was on the other chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you had dinner?" The Frenchman asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to have dinner with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gestured to a waiter who brought two menus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you doing this, Spook?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am following your advice. Oh, in case it wasn't clear for you, this dinner is on me, and I recommend the duck, it comes from good farms and I tried it myself, it is exquisite." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter came back. Lucien let Mundy place his order first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go with the duck, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I will go for the steak, medium rare, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter took back the menus and went off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to leave?" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I just came to… to watch the show, it makes things a bit less boring." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remind me one day to teach you how to lie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dry answer made Lucien break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Bushman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was frowning and staring at the vase with the red rose standing between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter interrupted them and put their dishes on the table before disappearing. Mundy started eating without saying a word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his hand to ask Lucien to stop talking, and continued eating. The Frenchman wanted to protest but didn't want to make it harder. He dug in his plate, frowning just like Mundy. He put his clenched fist against his cheek, with one elbow on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wanted to be brave. He raised his eyes to Mundy and his lips parted. He would tell him. Right there and right then! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't even flinch.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Allez, Lucien, allez…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Come on, Lucien, come on….]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their dishes were done with and the time for dessert arrived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any dessert for the gentlemen?" The waiter asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's stomach was knotted tightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, merci."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[No thanks]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head as well and the waiter disappeared, leaving the Aussie's chocolate dessert on the table between the two men. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" Lucien slid his gloved fingers on the tablecloth to Mundy's hand. Mundy pulled it back quickly, as if it had the plague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm off. Thanks for the food. And good show." The Aussie got up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, there is something I have to tell you." Lucien stood to his feet in a flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look who we have here! The artist and his lovebird!" Arthur Duchemin came to their table, crashing in as delicately as an elephant in a porcelain shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arthur, pleasure to see you." Lucien resumed his cold-blooded behaviour and held his hand out for Duchemin to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pleasure to see you too. I was waiting for you at my table but then I was told you were enjoying your dinner with your - oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin turned his head to Mundy but the Aussie had left the table and was out of the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"...partner? Is everything alright with him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien let his distress show. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies Arthur, I need to do this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin was left there as the Frenchman ran after Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy! Mundy, attends!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Mundy! Mundy, wait!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The slamming of the van's door gave away Mundy's position and Lucien ran to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you have to listen to me, there are things that I need to tell you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No there aren't, now let me go. I'm fed up with your nonsense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" Lucien insisted. "Please! Just a handful of seconds! What is it going to cost you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wouldn't understand. Now, back off of my van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien was now angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Off. Of. My. Van. You don't want us to pick up a fight in front of Duchemin and his idiots."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try. Me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sounded as mad as the Aussie, who sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get in." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went around and slipped in the van. He fastened his seatbelt and Mundy drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien inhaled to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. Not now. Shut up." Mundy brandished his index finger. Lucien sighed and leaned back on his seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive lasted for hours, which almost put Lucien to sleep. Mundy needed to vent, drive fast and far. If he had been alone, he would have opened the window and shouted at the desert. He would have yelled his lungs out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But after two long hours of the engine rumbling in the desert, Mundy stopped the van and pulled the handbrake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien inhaled to speak again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Not yet, you keep your mouth shut. Listen to me and I won't repeat this, read it on my lips if your bloody deaf lying bastard self can't hear it: you stop your bullshit with me right here, right now, or I'll leave you in this desert and let me tell you, the paw prints you see on the ground are from hungry coyotes. Am I clear?" Mundy had growled, threateningly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"English." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you know what 'oui' m-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>English." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Now you can speak."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I </span>
  <em>
    <span>may</span>
  </em>
  <span> speak." Lucien corrected and Mundy might as well have shot real bullets out of his eyes. "And here is what I have to say, you feral, wild, animalistic, uncivilised and in all manners prehistoric Bushman."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man I… feel for…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and let a hand sink from his brow to his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we go again…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Bushman, this time you shut your dirty mouth and let me speak. Turn on the light inside this van, I cannot see you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh was that all I needed to do, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit you in the dark and you talk sense? Was that it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say that earlier?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy flipped a switch and their eyes fell on each other’s. Lucien removed his gloves quickly and threw them down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The man I… set my heart on…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have your heart set on a man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and his eyebrows jumped as his body temperature soared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it have to do with me?!" His voice jumped an octave up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now I am sure to have your attention. Listen here. I am quite certain that you know the dream you had about a man washing you in a bathtub was not a dream." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy grumbled. "Might be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard everything I told you. And so you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what? You were speaking in French!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did </span>
  </em>
  <span>hear everything, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah. But you were speakin' in French so I didn't understand anything of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both of them sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You asked me if it was strange only for you that I… lean on you or… put my hand on yours while my heart is already somewhere, hm?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever wondered where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but it doesn't matter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman, have you ever thought that my heart might be on a man closer to you than you think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started thinking. Who was close to him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard, the tailor?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non! He has a wife and sons!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to see you at least respect that… Eddy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who the hell is that?" Lucien asked. "Non, whoever it is, non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!" Mundy gasped. "Duchemin?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" Lucien exclaimed. "Are you doing this on purpose?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not! And in any case I don't want to know who they are!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" Lucien's voice was calm again, almost sweet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you know that I fancy a bloke, you might know who that bloke is." Mundy crossed his arms on his chest and looked the other way, through the window. He couldn't face Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you know why I don't want to know who that guy is. I have unearthed my rifle back and I still know how to use it. But I don't want to waste bullets ridiculously like that." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't imagine you were the jealous type…" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you use your rifle then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm the desperate type. The type that would rather run at Duchemin in broad daylight, kill him and end up killed rather than seeing you with - argh!" Mundy stopped mid-sentence and put his hands on his face to cover his shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What now? Go ahead, say it. Say that I'm bloody idiotic, go on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. And this is not why I have insisted to get in this van with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you still haven't found who it is that I like even though you know more than enough about him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mundy straightened his back on his seat. "If I find who the bloke is, will you leave me alone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As alone as you want." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Go, tell me about him and I'll try and find out who it is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you know about him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a bloke."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He doesn't speak fluent French."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… What else…? You told him that you fancied him but you did it in French and he didn't get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… Do you remember when I found you in Duchemin's cell?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have very vague souvenirs of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember when I asked you to keep quiet?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you started rambling about Perle and all kinds of nonsense before cursing that man, do you remember that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vaguely…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember what I answered?" Lucien asked, his heart started to beat faster in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…" Mundy frowned but he couldn't think about it. "It's all mixed up and weird in my head." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Oui, damn him to hell and back because he cannot keep his mouth shut."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you say that? He wasn't with me, now was he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when we were at the lake, and I told you that whatever I did with you, I did with him too, do you remember?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, very weird thing to do, but yeah, I remember." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you seen me talk or do anything with anyone else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, but you're good with people, I've seen you at Duchemin's party and all… You could have friends I don't know about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I have travelled from the other end of the world to kill the man who killed my fiancée and son, do you think I had in mind to fall in love with anyone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I don't know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, you now surely know who it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head turned to Lucien in a flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How the hell did any of this help?! I don't know who that bloke is and you've messed up with my head more than you've helped! Y'know what? I'm tired of you, get out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mundy-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out! C'mon! Chop, chop!" Mundy bent on his side and opened Lucien's door. He whistled. "Out!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, g'night, and I hope I'll never see you again. You can take your lies and yer nonsense, and piss off. I'm done with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger off!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie shut his door and drove the van back towards the city. He drove for about an hour, thinking about nothing but the rage that Lucien seemed to build up in him constantly. When he talked to him, it hurt, when he didn't talk to him, it hurt, when he even just saw him, it hurt! Could he fucking leave his head?! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few hours later Mundy stopped the van. He was parked at his usual spot next to the lake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was tired and needed a good night of sleep. He exited the front of his van to get in the back, and got a change quickly before climbing up the ladder to his bunk bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laid on his back for a while, watching the starry sky through the ceiling window, and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that was it. Tomorrow, he would go to try and get Duchemin again. If he died while trying, so be it. He was tired of everything. He was tired of his life, of his friends, of everything. He just wanted it to stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled on his side and buried himself under the blanket. Nothing would get to him there. He screwed his eyes shut and tried to fall asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His brain was buzzing in all kinds of directions to try and stop his heart from screaming too loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had left Lucien, his impeccable, custom-made suit, and his irresistible eyes in the middle of the desert to the coyotes. Wasn't that a bit extreme? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck… He doesn't stand a chance…" He said to himself under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew Lucien could get himself out of trouble in human form, but what about wildlife? Turning invisible won't help, the beasts could still smell him and his expensive perfume! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy moved the blanket away from his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was about to let a man die just because he was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying?</span>
  </em>
  <span> That, and all the rest in fact. It turned out that Lucien did nothing else but talk about that bloke he loved. It's an obsession alright! And he did that to Mundy, whom he knew loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>! What kind of cruelty was that?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. But he felt the mattress of his bed sink further down on its own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the - ARGH?! What the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span> are you doin' here?! How the hell did you get in?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You left your backdoor open. Now, scoot over, I might be lean but you have broad shoulders. And don't take so much of the blanket! It is rather cold…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had tucked himself in Mundy's bed as comfortably as if it was his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you get here?! I left you miles away!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never really left your van."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Yeah, you did, I pushed you out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thanks to the ceiling window and the moonlight, Mundy could see Lucien was lying down with his shirt open and trousers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you did, but as you turned to drive away, I simply had to hold on to that ladder that you have outside of your van, to go to the rooftop. When you stopped, I thought I would have to pick the lock of your backdoor but it was open, as if you were waiting for me." He smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, oi, oi, wait, ok, alright. Now</span>
  <em>
    <span> this</span>
  </em>
  <span> is somethin' else. Get out of my bed and get dressed, I'll drive you back to your hotel." Mundy tried to sit up and move but Lucien was in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, if you prefer the comfort of </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bed, then sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! No, you wanker! I didn't mean it </span>
  <em>
    <span>that way!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lie back down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for fuck's sake!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have tried getting rid of me and look what happened? I am about to sleep with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed so hard, he felt the steam come out of his ears. He lied down in a flash and Lucien scooted over closer to him. Each was lying on their side, looking at the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you want? You-you're everywhere, it's unbearable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please…" Lucien spoke with such a soft voice and put his hand on Mundy's cheek, brushing it slowly. His eyes shone shyly under the moonlight, revealing his wide pupils. "I am just trying to spend time with the man who loves me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, doesn't make a difference to you, does it? Cause-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And whom </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath cut sharp and all of his nervous system broke. He couldn't move anything in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what did you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I followed your advice and I told the man who I love clearly, that I love him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who else but you were there at Duchemin's for me to curse when you didn't shut up? To whom else but you would I do this…?" Lucien's thumb brushed the Aussie's paralysed cheek all the way down to his chin. "There is no one else but you to whom I show something else than contempt, disdain, or blind rage."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" Mundy's eyes were open wide and he couldn't feel his body below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't be more serious, Mundy. I never got into any fist fights with anyone for the nonsense they say, only you get to my nerves so well. I guess it is because I care a bit more when things affect you. Ah, you may ask Victoria too if you don't believe me. She was the first one to know about my feelings for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>after myself </span>
  </em>
  <span>that is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, all the songs I have sung at the Queen Victoria, I have sung them to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. And if I end up in tears, it is because I know that I cannot be with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you are now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather I went away? If my presence or my feelings are in any form a burden to you, I shall take my leave, and if it is better still for you that you don't see me ever again, I will make myself scarce."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, if you love me, why're you so jumpy to go away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>more than I can bear myself. Making </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy is something that I simply cannot do. But making </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> happy is all I ever think about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hand on top of Lucien's, on the Aussie's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, say it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shut his eyes for a second and when he opened them again, Mundy could clearly see them glimmering. He was holding tears back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" He looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid his hand behind Mundy's head, through his long hair. The Aussie stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy, I… If I say it, there is not turning back, I will doom the both of us. " </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you won't, I'm here with you, I won't let anythin' get to you, to… us." Mundy put a hand on Lucien's side and it sent a wave of shivers, like pins and needles, all across Lucien's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I am warning you I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh… Stop bein' scared. You're not in my bed with me for that. Tell me what you have in there." Mundy poked Lucien's chest that he saw rising and falling fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine… Are you sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy put his forehead against Lucien's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We might die soon."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you'd better hurry." Mundy found Lucien's hand and held it. They were sharing the same pillow, forehead against forehead, and could hear the other's pounding heartbeat through their breaths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I love you…" Lucien lowered his head and burst out sobbing against Mundy's chest. The Aussie laced his arms around him and pulled him to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright… It's ok… Listen, you did nothin' wrong, I… I love you too, mate, I… Fuck…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy buried his head in Lucien's hair and inhaled the perfume that made his head spin, while the poor Frenchman dried his tears on Mundy's tee-shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pardon my sentimentality…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Mundy grabbed a tissue from the box lying at the corner of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." Lucien cleaned himself and threw it away before looking up at Mundy. "Does it not… scare you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You? Nah, you're tiny, you wouldn't scare a fly, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, ok, no, nothin' scares me. Actually I'm quite relieved. It was weighin' a lot on me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not your fault." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it was. I have been a coward. I should have been clearer with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok." Mundy rolled to lie on his back and he felt Lucien shift on the bed. He ended up with his head on Mundy's shoulder and a hand on his cheek, his fingers through the hair and lightly scratching the Aussie's scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does feel strange." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like my days with you are numbered. There is this invisible anvil floating above my head. I am merely waiting for it to fall. But when it does fall, it will crush me to my death and leave you alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you already."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Lucien raised his head and Mundy lowered his. Their eyes met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll make it and get you out of your problem. You'll live very long after we're done with Duchemin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love to believe you." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bent down and put his lips on Lucien's forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise." He pulled Lucien's hair away from his forehead and left a kiss there. "But first, we gotta sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My offer still stands." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your offer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My hotel's comfortable bed rather than this… </span>
  <em>
    <span>rustic</span>
  </em>
  <span> and narrow one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't start complainin', posh man. I prefer it when you're sweet and cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not cute, Mundy. You may say that of a young girl, but I am an old man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're cute, now quit talkin' and let me sleep. You should sleep too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take it back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take what back?" Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what." Lucien looked up at the man his heart beat for. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, fine, you're not cute… Happy? Now, can I sleep?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>May </span>
  </em>
  <span>I sleep." Lucien corrected. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up already, you chatterbox." Mundy chuckled and looked down at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman propped himself up on his forearms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you looked for it. C'mere…" Mundy took Lucien's chin and pulled it down to himself. When their lips met, it felt as though it was something they had yearned to do forever. Mundy blushed beyond his ears as he hoped he wasn't too rusty, while Lucien just pushed his lips down on Mundy's. He didn't want to take things too fast, so a rather chaste kiss would do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips finally parted and they stared at each other, Lucien's head above Mundy's, his salt and pepper hair flowing down beautifully. Mundy raised his hands slowly, hesitantly, and slid them left and right on Lucien's face, his palms on the Frenchman's cheeks and his fingers sinking through his silky locks. Lucien closed his eyes and arched his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow…" Mundy couldn't believe he was holding a man </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>handsome in his hands. And he had just kissed him! "Y-you're gorgeous…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his eyes slowly, his eyelashes brushing the still air in the van. He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci. And you have a kind of charm that I cannot get enough of, that simplicity, that honesty, and a naivety that I find particularly touching."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and it was a sight to behold for the Frenchman's eyes. It was one of those liberating, earnest grins. Lucien didn't see the man who lived to avenge his parents there, non, he only saw the man who loved him and whom he loved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I… kiss you again? Please?" Mundy's voice was a husky whisper in the intimacy of the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>May</span>
  </em>
  <span> I kiss you again." Lucien corrected with a smile. "And please, I am all yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and pulled Lucien's head to his, between his palms. He screwed his eyes shut when he felt the thin and warm lips of the Frenchman on his. He couldn't help grinning like an idiot and Lucien felt it. He smiled too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks…" Mundy said when their lips parted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien added a quick peck and Mundy's ears fluttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the pleasure is mine." He laid his head on Mundy's shoulder, his hand went on his chest and Lucien even slid a leg between Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow, ok…" Mundy chuckled, surprised to be latched on like that by Lucien. He held his hand in his own, on his own chest and smiled. "Uh… Spook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" Lucien answered with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman's smile widened as his head rose and fell to the rhythm of Mundy's breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope that means somethin' nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means 'my wolf'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, right… Can I call you names like that too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you may." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want to call me then?" Lucien spoke with a sleepy voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lu'</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I like your name, it's special and it sounds like nothing else." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. I can be Lu' and you are my </span>
  <em>
    <span>'loup'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How does that sound?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds great, yeah. Although… you sound sleepy as all hell." Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not my fault. Your shoulder is the most comfortable pillow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! I'm not just a pillow, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you're not, don't worry." Lucien left a peck on Mundy's shoulder. "I wish you a good night, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, g'night to you too, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy adjusted the blanket on both of them and closed his eyes. Feeling Lucien's fingers interlacing between his, he fell asleep with a smile on his lips.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0052"><h2>52. Chapter 52</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Hm… Spook… Stop playin' with my hair…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." The old devil said with a smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me sleep…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And stop ticklin' my nose with it now… I'm gonna sneeze…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you will not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh, for the love of God, you're unbearable, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien chimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy ended up opening his eyes. He blinked a few times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie was graced with the view of Lucien in his white tanktop and open shirt, lying on his stomach, propped up on his elbows, resting his head on a hand while he just lazily played with Mundy's face with a curious index finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I need to adjust my hair." Lucien answered. "I have been… well, distracted." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's just that - ugh, nevermind… C'mere…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wrapped his arms around the Frenchman and pulled him into a dear embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been up for long?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not long enough, I want to stay longer in bed with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To watch you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You creep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you make it sound bad?" Lucien asked with a sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To piss you off. You're… I mean I like it when you're pissed off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, uh... I-I'm not in a hurry or anythin' so we can stay in bed a bit longer if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I fear that our little baby is." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Our</span>
  </em>
  <span> little baby?" Mundy repeated, intrigued. "Isn't it a tad bit fast for that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean Perle, you sleepy Bushman." Lucien answered and Mundy sighed in relief. "She has been staying with Victoria and I don't want to burden her longer. Could you please drive us to the diner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea, I could do with some breakfast - oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was leaving a trail of silent kisses on Mundy's cheek, nuzzling in his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you always like that?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" He answered from the depth and warmth of Mundy's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All mush and lovey?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With you, oui. I want to make the most of my time with you." Lucien buried his head there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then," The Aussie kissed Lucien's hair. "First step, we need a good wash."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tell me we will bathe again in-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The lake? Yeah, we're gonna do just that. C'mon, follow me, posh man...!" Mundy got off the bed, down the ladder, and turned to Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Mundy, as pleasant and charming as all this is - wow!" As Lucien went down the ladder, Mundy put his hands on the slender Frenchman's hips and carried him down. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you are quite strong!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you, you carried me to the Doc's, eh? Tiny, but strong." Mundy grabbed a pair of towels and the bar of soap. He laced his arm around Lucien's waist and both waltzed out of the campervan and into the wilderness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not tiny! You are a giant here. A giant who lives in the confines of a campervan."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, whatever you say…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sun had risen a while ago and was shining brightly in a sky clear of clouds. It was warm, maybe a bit hot, perfect for a swim in the warm lake. They walked in the sand to the shore.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you now…! So light on your feet!" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, I'm just, uh, I'm just happy is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like the happy Bushman." Lucien took the towels off of Mundy's hand and threw them on the nearby rock, before undressing. He removed his shirt and yanked his tanktop up and away. This time, Mundy didn't try and hide his reaction. His jaw relaxed and he stared at Lucien's bare chest. The Frenchman didn't notice and removed his trousers. When he raised his head up again, his eyes met with an awestruck Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie blinked slowly. His eyes were glued to Lucien's pale skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" Mundy finally made it back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were staring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, sorry, I-I'm sorry…" Mundy blushed and turned his back before removing his old beige tee-shirt and his pair of shorts. Lucien waited for him to finish, and let his eyes wander on the back of the Aussie. The claw and bite marks there were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>interesting.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wanted to touch them, feel the odd skin under his fingertips. He would, in time. For now, he went to face his lover and looked up at him. Mundy was as red as a brick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for starin', I shouldn't have…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never asked you to stop." Lucien answered with a wink and Mundy's legs wobbled beneath him. He cleared his throat and tried to not let the heat invade him. Lucien then took Mundy's hand and led the way into the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, lukewarm, mh…" Lucien said as the water reached his thighs. "Perfect."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was staring at Lucien's… </span>
  <em>
    <span>back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you're not complainin' for once, I need to put that on a calendar or somethin'...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Lucien stopped sharp and turned to Mundy whose eyes flashed up. "I don't complain that much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you do…" Now Mundy was pulling him in the lake by the hand, and when the water hit their shoulders, they both let go of their legs to let the lake carry them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you live here?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spacious bathtub, you have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't complain." Mundy went behind Lucien's back and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither can I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enjoyed their embrace for as long as it lasted, but after a few minutes, Lucien felt Mundy's fingers scratching his scalp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman closed his eyes and let himself enjoy the head massage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have quite big hands, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't blush, it isn't a complaint." Lucien said as he smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know I was bl-? Ugh, nevermind…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am starting to know you quite well. Ooh, oui, you have very good hands…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. He had slid his hands down to Lucien's shoulders. He massaged there for a bit and moved to his back and his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you uh… turn to me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien now faced Mundy, his eyes still closed. The Aussie resumed the slow caresses on his clavicles and moved down to his chest but he was hesitant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his fingers and let them push against Lucien's lean chest, through his salt and pepper chest hair. Both of them got shivers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, your face now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien kept his eyes closed as he felt the rough and calloused fingers explore his face, his slender cheeks, his forehead, his temples and his ears. He finished by leaving a tap on the tip of the Frenchman's nose.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien didn't realise what Mundy was doing until the Aussie was done with his body and face. He opened his eyes and… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lucien looked down at his reflection on the surface of the lake and saw that he was covered in white foam. Mundy had been rubbing the soap on his skin. As Lucien raised his eyes, he saw the Aussie was now busy doing the same on his own skin. "Mundy, wait…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me just…" Lucien came closer to his lover and took the soap off his hand to return the favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-oh, uh… O-ok, alright… Uh…" Mundy hunched his shoulders and wrapped his arms around himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it too much?" Lucien looked up and stopped moving his hands on Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I don't know… It's just… I'm not used to… Y'know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surely, I can't be your first companion." Lucien said with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked away and blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, but… People don't usually… do… </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you have met your fair share of imbeciles, then." He took a bit of the foam that was sliding down his skin and put it on Mundy's nose. "But </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am not one of them, so you had better get used to it and relax, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and uncrossed his arms, but his shoulders were still tense. Lucien walked around him and finally splayed his hands on the scars he had been eyeing, on his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a lot of encounters you had with wild animals, hm?" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… Stoppin' poachers did sometimes mean that I had to get a bit too close to dangerous species."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me more about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one for example…" Lucien brushed one scar on Mundy's right shoulder blade. It was about half a dozen centimetres long. "How did it happen?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really want to know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, why are you so surprised? Did no one ever ask you about-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one's ever cared." Mundy blurted out and lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Les gens sont tellement bêtes…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[People can be so dumb…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien threw the soap to the shore and hugged his tall lover from behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"People are stupid, Mundy. But I am not people, do you hear me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded, his hair being like curtains all around his face, or like the sad leaves of a weeping willow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I feel for you isn't something that will be satiated after a night. My love for you does not come from my underwear." Lucien slid his hands up to Mundy's chest. "It comes from here." He tapped where Mundy's heart was and scratched it lightly, through the dark brown chest hair. "Do you understand?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not sure I do… Never happened before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I will explain and hopefully, in time, you will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok… Uh… 'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologise, and come, we need to wash the soap away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to face Lucien and the Frenchman dived in the lake. He swam for a few metres and when he emerged out of the water, the foam had disappeared off of him. Lucien opened his eyes and carded his hair back before nodding to Mundy. The Aussie dived in and emerged when he felt Lucien's hands pulling him up from underwater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wanted to get his long hair off of his face but Lucien grabbed his head and pulled him into a kiss, wet and sloppy, as the water still dripped down Mundy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?!" Mundy was surprised and first tensed up. But immediately after, he melted down and let Lucien have his way with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled his lips away and pushed Mundy's hair away from his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, you may open your eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his eyes on Lucien's lovestruck gaze and felt in heaven. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Fuck, I've never felt that before… Y-you… How d'you do it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With love, and only with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, c'mere…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was Mundy's turn now to lace his arms around Lucien and stay on his lips for as long as his lungs had air. Who needed air to live anyway, when one had Lucien?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later, at the diner --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, guys!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, there." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria, </span>
  <em>
    <span>bonjour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> How are you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, how are you two?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy exchanged a glance that the young woman understood. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see... Finally! I'm happy for you guys!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is Perle?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at your table." Victoria pointed at it and Lucien saw the kitten in a pile of paper towels, fiercely fighting her way through them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, mon bébé!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh, my baby!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stopped and pricked her ears up. Her fluffy head popped up and when she saw her Papa, she jumped down from the table to the banquette, and then to the floor. She came running at him as Lucien crouched down and offered his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She crashed in his hands at full speed and mewled repeatedly. He scooped her delicately and held her like a baby in his arms, scratching her cheeks and her jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé, ma chérie, mon coeur!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby, my darling, my heart!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Victoria chuckled as Lucien came back to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope she didn't cause too much trouble to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, she was fine, a bit sad that you weren't there though…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, mon pauvre bébé, Papa est là, ne t'inquiète pas." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh, my poor baby, Papa is here, don't worry.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien kissed his kitten repeatedly and she laid her paws on his face, purring louder and louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we get our table, V?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, yeah, go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks… Let's go, Lu'." Mundy put his hand on Lucien's lower back and they made their way to the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dropped Perle on the table but she came back running to his lap and kneaded her claws through his shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not your mother, Perle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you're her Dad though, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle popped her head up to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there kitty cat, remember me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She climbed on the table and went to smell Mundy's fingers that he was offering to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do remember me, that's nice." Mundy opened his palm on the table and Perle climbed on it and laid there. "Yeah, you do…" He scratched her and Perle instantly started purring. Yes, yes! That's the one who knew where and how to scratch perfectly!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, guys, what can I get you?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two coffees, one long and one normal. What would you like with that?" Lucien answered, looking at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A croissant please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make it two and some milk for Perle as well, please." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll be back in a second!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy watched Victoria go away and his eyes naturally snapped back to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle likes you," The Frenchman started. "Look at her closing her eyes slowly. It looks like she will fall asleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but mate, she's not gonna sleep." Mundy removed his glasses and looked down at Perle. "Closing her eyes slowly like that means she likes me quite a bit. She wouldn't let her guard down and close her eyes in front of someone she doesn't trust. Some people call that a cat kiss, cause it would be the equivalent of givin' a kiss for us humans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy reciprocated the slow eye blinking and Perle curled up in his palm as she laid down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know so much about cats." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd be surprised to know that even big cats do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big cats?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, leopards, lions, tigers…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I understand now. Still, you are very knowledgeable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have to if I wanna be good at my job." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here for the coffees and croissants, enjoy!" Victoria put them on the table and left the two men alone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, there you go baby cat, your milk." Mundy pulled the plate closer to Perle and she went to lap it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bon appétit." Lucien raised his cup of coffee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Enjoy your meal.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smiled as they both took a sip of their coffees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like this nickname you have given me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad you like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever had nicknames?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My parents used to call me Micky. If they called me Mundy, I knew I was in trouble."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky." Lucien repeated. "Quite charming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah. By the way, uh… I did what you said the other day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I went to visit my parents." Mundy's eyes lowered down and went to Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did it go?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not too bad. Uh… I talked to them a bit and uh… N-no, I'm not gonna say more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised distraught eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's… embarrassin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman slid his hand on the table and held Mundy's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me be embarrassed with you, then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You imagine that I will mock you or think less of you? Non, Mundy, if anything embarrasses you or puts you in an uncomfortable position, I am here to carry that burden with you, to make it lighter on your shoulders." Lucien brushed Mundy's hand between his gloved fingers. "I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie raised his eyes to Lucien and blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So please, tell me." The spy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… O-ok, I'll try. So uh, I told my parents about… About you basically." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. What did they think?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy’s eyes opened wide. How the hell did Lucien see through him like that? It was both ridiculous to ask that as obviously Mundy's parents were dead but at the same time, if Lucien thought that way, then he knew what it felt like to talk to a tombstone. He knew that Mundy could see his parents as if they were there… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad was… not happy about it, and Mum? I think she understood but she didn't show it much in front of Dad. Ugh, listen to me… Bloody ridiculous!" Mundy hid his face with a hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please. I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Lucien through the fingers that hid his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, it's… weird. I just told you that I talked to dead people and I saw them answerin' me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, everyone feels that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy removed his hand off his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In Boston, where my fiancée and my child rest, I feel the same. I don't go and visit often, but each time I did, I would do exactly the same thing as you do. I would speak to them and they would answer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you say to them?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would first talk to Jérémy, my son. I would tell him the latest news about baseball because he used to love it. I would tell him a bit about France too. He had always asked me to take him there and let him see the sights. We never did. And then, I would ask him to leave so that I can talk to his mother alone, and that's where the smile breaks. I tell her the truth, that it is hell to live without them, because they were my reason to live. I lived for them, to provide her with everything she could dream of, and to be an example for Jérémy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a sip of his coffee and Mundy kept on staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then I would tell her that I have no reason to live anymore. My days are replicas of each other and at the end of every year, I realise that one more year has passed like a messy blob of trying to eat and crying myself to sleep. Another wasted year. I wouldn't exit my flat much, and each time I did, I felt like I was going at war against the entire world. The familiar streets were hostile, my coat and shoes were a uniform and boots, and if I had to take an umbrella, it would be my rifle against a God that deprived me of my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey…" Mundy sighed and looked down at Lucien's gloved hand. He looked left and right, and seeing that no one was pointing fingers at them for holding hands, he bent forward a bit more and started removing Lucien's glove. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lucien watched as soon the glove came off and Mundy took his naked hand between his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And uh, what would she tell you?" The Aussie asked as he stroked Lucien's hand slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She would tell me to stop feeling guilty, to go and find another job, another life. But I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had </span>
  </em>
  <span>a life, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> a job and even if it is the worst job on Earth, I was good at it." Lucien lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle raised her head to Lucien, then to Mundy. The Aussie nodded to her with a sad smile. The kitten bit one of the paper towels and dragged it to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head to her and saw her lips and whiskers full of milk again. He looked at Mundy who nodded to him and smiled, releasing his hand. Lucien then took the paper towel and wiped her mouth while scratching between her ears. She purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do have a new life now, Lu'. You have a baby," Mundy nodded to Perle. "And a… Well, someone who cares about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you are right. But… Don't take this the wrong way… I still miss her and Jérémy, there is this lingering feeling of, of…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfinished story, like you still have to do stuff with them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui!" Lucien answered. "Exactly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you can't get rid of that. It will always be true that you would do more stuff with them if they were here. But…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But they are not here anymore." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like my parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid his fingers through Mundy's and they held hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were their names?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike and Caroline."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike and </span>
  <em>
    <span>Caroline." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien repeated with his accent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind of flowers do they like?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum used to love daisies. Dad wasn't much of a flower guy, I don't know. Why d'you ask?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love to meet them. But I can't go empty handed and flowers are blooming this time of year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know your father doesn't really approve of any of this. But I am an old man, a man of tradition. I must see your parents and introduce myself to them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-wow…" Mundy was speechless. Lucien treated him and their relationship with so much respect. It was insane to the Aussie who only knew one night stands and nightly encounters. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, we don't have to do it now, only when you feel ready for it." Lucien added with a gentle smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-why? I mean, are </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> ready for it?" Mundy asked, his legs and his entire body buzzing with a strange mix of anxiety and happy anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so. In ten years of my life, I have refused myself the opportunity to love, even just a friend. But you are right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now, I have Perle and I have you, which is as close as I can get to a small family maybe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My wolf]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? Wait, d'you see me as… </span>
  <em>
    <span>family?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, my days are numbered, and I love you like a man who knows he will die for you, quite literally and without exaggerating. Oui, you and Perle are the reason why I need to wake up and fight each day. As such, you are, I think, my family, only if you want it too." Lucien slid his second hand on the table and held Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh… Wow… Ok, ahem… I mean… I-I've never… y'know, outside of my parents, I've never had other people in my uh… In my family." The Aussie was petrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, of course I would never force you into anything and I won't ever ask you to reciprocate anything. But you have to know that, I… well, this will sound ridiculously old-fashioned but the feeling of caring for a family is what fills me with the most happiness. The stability, the love that we share with each other, or with </span>
  <em>
    <span>our </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby, even though she is a kitten."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I am talking about you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy, you and Perle have a special place in my heart, and I will treat you so. I am merely telling you. And again, please, do not feel compelled to reciprocate. If you prefer to have your space, I will of course understand as long as…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his light blue eyes to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as you please… spare some love for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It sounded desperate, it sounded like a cry that the arrogant spy was yelling, only in a whisper and his crystal clear irises. His eyebrows were perched high up and Mundy's blush deepened on his cheeks. How could that man ask Mundy - </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg him even -</span>
  </em>
  <span> to love him when he received crates of letters from sheilas who gladly would?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course I do. I… I just feel like you're going too fast. You think that what we have will end too soon? Listen, Lu', we can wait, we can spend a bit of time together and let Duchemin do his thing meanwhile. No one is runnin' after you or after me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, there is. Anyone you see around us right now could be sent by my employer to end me." Lucien answered. "Any time, they could pull a revolver and shoot me down. Mundy, not only my days are numbered but my minutes and my seconds too. I am well aware that I am skipping steps with you but… It is only because I want to feel… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Loved, </span>
  </em>
  <span>one last time. And what I feel when I see your eyes on me, what I see in them… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon Dieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I do not know how to describe any of this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy thought that he would have cried if they had been alone. Lucien thought the same, but they both kept their tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me. I do love you and I will love you way beyond Duchemin, his life, his death and his nonsense. He can fuckin' piss off, d'you hear me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, finish your breakfast and I'll take you somewhere, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled sweetly and he squeezed Lucien's hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>luv'." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He winked, and Lucien's heart burst in joy. He didn't care what the surprise was, but being called </span>
  <em>
    <span>"love"</span>
  </em>
  <span> by that husky voice had sent shivers everywhere under his suit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je t'aime. Je t'aime comme un fou."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You love me like a what?" Mundy asked, understanding the feeling more than the words. And it was gorgeous to see Lucien head over heels for him, his eyebrows arched in innocence, his pupils wide, his hands slightly trembling under his booming heartbeat, his grin as lazy as it could be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a mad man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My love.]</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0053"><h2>53. Chapter 53</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Where are you taking me, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told ya, it's a surprise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was driving through the busy streets of town while Lucien was leaning back on his seat. Perle was asleep on his lap. But the Aussie felt the piercing eyes on him. He looked to his side and indeed, Lucien was staring, his head tilted back on the seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just like to watch you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And as simply as that, the blush was back on Mundy's cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Something's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The road emptied and Mundy drove forward for a few meters.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. You are just handsome, and I am appreciating my time with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, nothing is happenin' really. Here we are, caught in traffic, the van's stopping every few yards… I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where else do you want me to look, then? You just said it yourself, the streets are boring, and even if they were not, I would still rather contemplate you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok… It's uh… ok, it's a bit weird, but ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The caterpillar of cars on the road progressed by a few metres again before stopping.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, you make me feel very self-conscious now. It's like I know someone's watching me or filming me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and put his gloved hand on Mundy's, on the gearbox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, Mundy. It is only me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only you… Pff, yeah… D'you have any other nonsense like that you'd like to share?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, really, I mean, yeah it's only you, eh? Only a bloke who receives fan mail like there's no tomorrow, all the rich sheilas of the city are after him at least, eh? No big deal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui but that is not the point!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what is the point, yer majesty, eh?" Mundy was obviously pulling his dear friend's leg and Lucien revelled in it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, pray let me explain. You see, under </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> hat of yours…" Lucien snatched the hat off of Mundy's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! My hat!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And under </span>
  <em>
    <span>these</span>
  </em>
  <span> glasses…" Lucien snatched them off as well. "There is a more than interesting man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give'em back!" Mundy tried to take them back but Lucien put the glasses on his nose and the hat on his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Let me finish my explanation!" He raised an index finger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh… You're insufferable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you love me for it." Lucien smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh." Mundy grumbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh don't make me believe you dislike this, Bushman, I can see your smile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I can. But let me come back to the point. Under that hat, which now lies on my beautiful head, and behind those glasses, that now rest on my nose, you look stunning."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh-?!" Mundy's head swung to Lucien and on top of the heat of what Lucien had just said, the sight of him with the yellow glasses and brown hat made him stop whatever he was going to say. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard, the tailor, was more than right. Anything that Lucien put on suited him beautifully. Mundy even thought that the Frenchman managed to give the old glasses and hat a very different aspect on him. If they looked out of fashion and worn out on himself, once Lucien wore them, Mundy saw them very differently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have long, beautiful hair. Your skin is caramel tinted under the heavy amount of sun it receives, and look at your eyes… Lagoon blue."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's stomach back flipped in his insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I am trying to keep my description light, to not make you burst out of blush, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah.. Thanks… But please, uh… The glasses and the hat, uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course, my apologies." Lucien put them back on Mundy. "I did not mean to make you feel naked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, thanks. And sorry… It just weirds me out a bit when I'm not wearin' them. And uh… They used to belong to my Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so the day we fought at Maurice's and I told you that given the style they belonged to your parents, I was right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's about the only things I have left of him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. My apologies, Mundy, I did not mean to offend you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know. And uh, to be honest, uhm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy scratched his cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked kind of nice with them." He said, looking the other way and mumbling to himself. Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look beautiful with them too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, they're old things now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Traffic went better on the streets and the van drove much better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They might be old, but it doesn't lessen their charm." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bit like you." Mundy furtively glanced to Lucien whose smile widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you weren't driving, I would have kissed you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Uh, I can stop if you want. Actually, we're almost there. Hold on to that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van found a parking slot easily and soon, Mundy pulled the handbrake. The seatbelts clicked open and Mundy was about to exit when he cast a glance over Lucien. He was still staring at him with half-lidded eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate… Uhm…" Mundy lowered his head to hide the pink on his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please don't hide."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's… It's a bit much, see?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am merely making it fair." Lucien answered and Mundy raised his head to him with a curious eyebrow. "When you come to the shows, you stare at me with such a beautiful expression on your face. You look so absorbed in my performance…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, you can see me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh oui, I can. I am used to being under the spotlight as much as I am used to working in the dark. But your gaze on me, Mundy, that proved to be, as you phrase it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'a bit much'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to the point where I had to ask the light technicians to turn the power of the spotlight up on me, for some shows."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I asked them to blind me so that I don't see you slouched over the table and looking up at me with half-closed eyes…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-why? I mean, it's not just me, everyone there watches you like that, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't care less about them." Lucien answered. "And at some point, I just wanted to not see you at all, maybe I could make my heart stop aching for you, make it forget you. But non. Any attempt I did for that just made my longing for you grow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come closer, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bent on his side and their lips met as they closed their eyes to enjoy nothing more but the feeling of the lips they longed for on their own. When they parted, they only pulled off by a few millimetres and stared at each other for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you got some eyes…" Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Perle looked up at her Papa, as she woke up on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give us a moment, kitty cat, we won't be too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien carried her to his mouth and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She reached her paws out to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, she wants you." Lucien answered as he passed the kitten over to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what is it, fancy lady?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" She kneaded her paws on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wait." He removed his glasses and gave her a slow blink of his eyes. She purred and rubbed her head on him while he scratched her cheeks and her jaw. She purred louder and lay on her back. "Yeah, little baby, just relax and wait here for your Dad and I to come back, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You be a good girl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you can't come with us, but we won't be long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred and raised her head to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She clearly expects a kiss, Mundy, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span> kiss, do you remember how us humans do it or do I need to show you again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grinned and raised her to his lips where he left a silent kiss. Perle put her paws on his cheeks, left and right, and brushed her head on him while purring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M'afraid you'll need to show me." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien stole a kiss from Mundy with such simplicity, such ease! He just bent on his side, gently put his fingers on Mundy's chin and under his jaw to pull him on, and poof! The Aussie could do nothing but melt on his seat, with Perle on his lap. When they broke the kiss, Lucien turned away and slipped out of the van. Mundy took a second to calm his racing heart and followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, where are we going?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed the door to a shop. Lucien looked through the front window. Fishing rods, sleeveless jackets with lots of pockets, long bullets and rifles… Was that a hunting shop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, M!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy, g'day, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went straight to the counter, followed by Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see you got a friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, y-yeah, sort of. Eddy, please meet L. L, this is Eddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two gentlemen shook hands over the countertop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, pal!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy's a mate of mine. He's got everythin' I use and might need for my rifles, see?" Mundy explained to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I understand." The Frenchman looked around him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And M here knows what's good! He doesn't buy much, but he knows what he wants!" Eddy answered. "But uh, who's your pal here, M? I've never seen him before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… Uh… He helps me… Quite a lot actually. I mean, especially for this last job. We… We're uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partners." Lucien finished for him, with a proud smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I thought you only worked solo?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I used to be like that too, but M is quite extraordinary." Lucien answered and looked up, straight in Mundy's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy would have evaporated out of the sheer heat of what Lucien was saying - or what he wasn't saying and Mundy could read the subtext in Lucien's eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's the only one of his kind, aren't you Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite so, he is." Lucien agreed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Eddy, you still have your collection back there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My collection? Oh you mean-? Yeah, I do. Quite bigger than last time you saw it too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My friend L here likes that stuff, can we take a look?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, follow me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy went at the back of the shop, followed by Mundy and Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My father started this ages ago but he didn't really have any money or anything, so he only had a few that he had collected over the years, as he'd been deployed here and there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy unlocked a door and opened it. He flipped a switch on the wall and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My God!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There wasn't much in that room apart from a large display case with short blades in it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They look magnificent!" Lucien took a step forward and admired them. "Quite old too, some could really do with a bit of work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I don't know who could do that for me. Some of those are gettin' pretty old and I don't want just anyone to touch them, see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, of course… Hm, exotic models too…" Lucien frowned as he looked down intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem to know your stuff, eh?" Eddy said, putting his fists on his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>connaisseur</span>
  </em>
  <span> indeed." Lucien answered, his eyes still going from one blade to the next. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Eddy." Mundy said, as his eyes were on the Frenchman more than the knives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries. Y'know what? I'll give you a moment to look at them. Take your time, they're not goin' anywhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." Lucien nodded to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy left the room and shut the door, leaving Mundy with Lucien. The Aussie slithered closer and he put his hands on the Frenchman's sides from behind, resting his chin on Lucien's shoulder. There was something intoxicating in it all. The fact that Lucien was gladly…</span>
  <em>
    <span> his, </span>
  </em>
  <span>the fact that he could hold him whenever he wanted, touch him, smell his perfume, feel his expensive suit… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are remarkable, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just like you." Mundy kissed his cheek from behind and Lucien melted in the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He loved the way that Mundy was holding him lovingly from behind, hugging his entire body. The Frenchman slid his hands on top of Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know anything about blades, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, nothin' really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you like to learn?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. Then listen carefully. You see, what makes a blade unique is not only…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien was gone through a lecture on knives and blades. It lasted for long minutes and Mundy learnt a lot. He also learnt that Lucien's patience knew no bounds. He was explaining and pointing his gloved finger at some of Eddy's blades here or there, to accompany his words with a picture. He also punctuated his lecture with questions for Mundy to answer. And each time the Aussie got it right, he would not only receive one of those gazes that made his heart jump out of his chest, but also a kiss on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are following." Lucien praised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'd follow you anywhere really, uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So would I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so would I."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never… What I feel for you is weird. It was never like that before. I never… hugged people or wanted to touch them or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am honoured you should feel this way with me then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned to Mundy. He heard some uneasiness, maybe even sadness?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[My love]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. He understood that from the songs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, it's fine. Let's go, Eddy will wonder what we're up to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Lucien held Mundy back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The spy raised his eyes to the sharpshooter as his hand reached for the switch. He flipped it and pushed himself on the tip of his toes to kiss Mundy while they were both in the dark. The Aussie's eyes nearly popped out of his head in surprise. Eddy wasn't far! He could see them!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, they were back at the front of the short man's shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what d'you say?" Eddy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remarkable collection. Your father must have travelled quite a lot." Lucien said. "Some models I could not exactly situate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's been a bit everywhere."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, I might know someone who could work on some of your oldest models, to restore them. I shall ask him first and will let you know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that'd be great, mate, thanks! M, you really got yourself one hell of a friend, where did you find him?" Eddy's eyes rose to Mundy. "M? You listenin or you're dreamin' again? I hate when he does that! Last time he was even droolin' on my counter!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! No, I wasn't! I told you, I was sleepin'!" Mundy answered, with a crimson face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With eyes open, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, piss off, Eddy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, did you need anything else from me, pal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I just wanted to show L your blades, I know he likes that stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I thank you both." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, M's friends are my friends, eh, even though there aren't many of 'em. Right, if that's all you need, I need to clean a few bits." Eddy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course, many thanks, Eddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate, and see you later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands were shaken and both Lucien and Mundy were back in the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, kitty cat, your dad got absorbed by tiny knives, that's why we stayed longer than expected."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, oui, the blades were beautiful if a bit rusty for some. But we need to talk about something else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started the van and drove off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>drooled</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his counter?" Lucien asked, petting Perle who was on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-well, can we just… talk about something else?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, I am intrigued. You said you were sleeping but Eddy didn't seem to believe you. And if I may, I know you well enough now to know that indeed you lied to him. You were not sleeping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. It felt like I was sleepin' and dreaming. I just… Eddy was talking endlessly and my mind went someplace else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Care to share where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and looked the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was… I was thinkin' about… </span>
  <em>
    <span>you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He mumbled and Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. I do that too. I often find myself dreaming away and my thoughts inevitably come to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. It happens especially when I rehearse the songs I will play, at home." Lucien explained. "Music really has a way with me that few other things do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh I know what you mean. I remember when I used to play the sax. There was always a moment where if I play for sufficiently long, I'd just forget where I am and what time it is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Lucien answered. "And then all I think about, or rather all I obsess about, is you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Uh, well, heh… I mean."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is how I choose my songs, apart maybe from the first one, </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you mean, this one?" Mundy pressed a button on the campervan's radio and the music rose in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien recognised it instantly and started humming the tune until the music dragged him along and he found himself singing, while scratching Perle on his lap. Mundy drove all the way back to the Frenchman's hotel. He parked the van but the song was still playing, so he left the radio on and leaned back on his seat. He turned to stare at Lucien, at his lips, forming foreign sounds with baffling ease, his voice mellow and wrapping Mundy with a sweet kind of warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If he had any doubt about it at all, Mundy now couldn't but face it: Lulu and Lucien were one and the same, and beyond that, the Frenchman was singing to him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. Mundy didn't realise it but he was leaning on his side, on his seat, he slid his hands between his thighs and crossed his legs. He revelled in it as much as Lucien was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the song finally ended. Lucien offered a sweet smile and Mundy reciprocated it, with dilated pupils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leaving the song on even after you parked, and listening to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luv', I… It's beautiful when you sing. I feel a bit… ridiculous, like a sheila, you know, it just gets to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise for me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Neither knew which one reached for the other's hand but they were now lacing their fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, uh, you're back home so…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, do come in with me." Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't want to impose myself or anything, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"You impose nothing and your presence is a gift. Please, let me have the pleasure of your company for a bit longer, in the comfort of an </span><em><span>actual</span></em> <em><span>sedentary dwelling…?"</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy heard the slight mockery. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, in your </span>
  <em>
    <span>'sedentary dwelling' </span>
  </em>
  <span>that's a hotel room, eh?" He answered with sarcasm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, a hotel room that is actually a </span>
  <em>
    <span>suite</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Bushman." Lucien put Perle on his shoulder and exited the van. Mundy followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you can mock my van all you like but I wasn't the one hanging on to it on the ladder for hours through the desert, Spook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both made their way inside the hotel and in the lift.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not hang onto the van for the sake of it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour Bastien, cinquième étage, s'il te plaît."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello Bastien, fifth floor please.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, L, and hello M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Bastian. And why did you hang on then, eh? For a </span>
  <em>
    <span>breathtaking view </span>
  </em>
  <span>of the desert at night? Or maybe to get your suit as far away as possible from the dust?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lift stopped and with the jingle of a bell, the doors opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you </span>
  <em>
    <span>imbécile</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you know very well why I hung on to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bastien smiled and shook his head as he heard the two men bicker like an old married couple through the sliding doors of the lift. Mundy looked behind him and when the doors of the lift shut completely, he went to hold Lucien's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I? Why did you do it then, tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien unlocked the door and both entered. He waited to have the door shut to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I happen to be madly in love with you, Monsieur. Now, give me your jacket, here, make yourself at home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case…" Mundy put his hands on Lucien's hips and pulled him close while walking to the living room. "C'mere, I want to feel you in my arms again, it's been too long since last time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you laced your arms around me at Eddy's, not more than half an hour ago…" Lucien wrapped his arms lazily around his lover's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't care. I've missed you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed his lover to sit on the sofa and he sat next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We spent the day together, you can't have missed me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, luv', now…" Mundy removed his hat and glasses and put them on the coffee table. "C'mere, I can't get enough of you…" He bent on his side to kiss Lucien but the Frenchman moved. "Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy watched as Lucien straddled his long legs and removed his jacket before lacing his arms around Mundy's neck and pushing him to lean his back against the sofa's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Much better…" He whispered as his lips got closer to the Aussie's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, that's not for kids, luv'. Go wait for us in the kitchen, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was about to laugh, thinking that the kitten wouldn't leave their side. But his jaw dropped when the white ball of fluff trotted happily to the kitchen indeed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how do you do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to teach you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gotta tell you though, my teachin' fees are high, eh?" Mundy snickered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How high are we talking?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't pay me in dollars, darl'..." Mundy blushed at his own boldness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good for you, for money is the cheapest thing I can offer." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, maybe we can agree on somethin' then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you teach me how to speak in meows, and I cook dinner for us?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not enough, mate, not enough." Mundy pushed his luck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, what if you teach me meow language in exchange for which not only will I cook dinner but…" Lucien threw his gloves away and brushed Mundy's chest on his polo shirt. "...I purr for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean I get a bit of… uh… your lips, maybe?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, we will start with that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's heart jumped in his ribcage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, we might have gotten ourselves a deal, eh. But you have to pay part of it in advance, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, Monsieur is demanding, but so be it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien bent forward to the sofa, still straddling the Aussie's thighs and his lips latched on Mundy's as his fingers clawed between the Aussie's. Mundy let himself go and Lucien led the dance on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh, he even started to like those menthol cigs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0054"><h2>54. Chapter 54</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, what's cookin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy entered the kitchen and went behind Lucien's back. He slid his hands on his sides, on his white shirt, and felt the Frenchman's skin shiver slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, well, given what I have in the fridge, I am making my favourite. It is a French classic."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us see if you can guess from the ingredients." Lucien chimed as he lifted the lid of the pan up, unveiling the bubbling content.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, so, you put onions, garlic, you cut peppers, courgettes and aubergines… Hm… What's that? Tomato sauce and herbs…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to taste it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, smells very good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Lucien grabbed the wooden spoon and took a bit of the sauce before putting the lid back on the saucepan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got his mouth closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait! It's very hot." Lucien blew on it gently for a minute or so and all that Mundy could do was stare at those pouting lips… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, you may taste now." Lucien got the spoon closer to Mundy's lips while holding a hand underneath it, in case it spilled a bit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie tried a bit of the tomato sauce and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…! No idea what this is, but crikey, it's tasteful. I can feel the veggies' in the sauce!" He opened his eyes and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grinned in pride. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a ratatouille. Oh, let me help…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had a bit of sauce dripping from his lip. Lucien wiped it with a finger and licked it off. The Aussie's ears buzzed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a traditional dish from the South East of France." Lucien turned back to the counter and put the spoon back on it, in a little saucer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… You're from there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. But it is one of my personal favourites. It reminds me of summer holidays when I was a little boy. You see, the vegetables you need all come ripe in summer, when the sun is tiring and roasts every crop perfectly in the fields." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, wow… Almost sounds poetic the way you say it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it is rather poetic, the waking up of nature in spring and blooming of it in summer, the colours, the tastes, the energy of it all - oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy hugged his lover from behind dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one poetic bloke, but I guess it makes sense if you come from the city, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are wrong. I come from the countryside. Only when I grew up and left did I decide to live in cities. There are more opportunities there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in front of the stove, the bubbling of the ratatouille rocked them both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel weird with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what do you mean?" Lucien started worrying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what it is with me… Or with you… I just…" Mundy was staring at the bubbles gently pop in the saucepan. "I just love you differently." His head was resting on Lucien's shoulder and he wrapped his hands around the Frenchman again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Mundy's hands in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say it as if it were a bad thing, but is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no… I mean, I don't think so. I don't know. Maybe I feel like you too in the end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like me?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I feel like... the end might be closer than I think and uh… Just like you said the other day, I wanna… Uh, I wanna…" He sighed and squeezed Lucien harder, burying his head in the Frenchman's neck. "I can't say it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Lucien's velvet voice made Mundy's insides melt. He put a hand on the Aussie's head, through his long hair. "Please, do tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I think I love you but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the "but", Lucien turned to face Mundy and cupped his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…?" Mundy looked down, sadly. "Oh… You are now seeing things as I did, Mundy? I understand. This is the reason why I didn't want to confess my feelings to you. I was thinking that whatever little time we would spend together would inevitably end up in… Ugh, forget it, Mundy, look up to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy still stared at his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>look me in the eye." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie obeyed but without much conviction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why I did confess to you in the end?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because however short the moment with you, I want to spend it. If this is what is left of my days, I want to spend them however </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>want. I… As a spy, I was part of the army and had to follow orders. But now…? Even my motherland, the one that I have been serving, the one I gave my life to, she doesn't want me. So, as you say in English, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'screw everything'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This is my only and my last chance at living my life as a free man, and I would be an idiot to not seize it." Lucien brushed his naked thumbs over Mundy's slim cheeks and looked up sympathetically in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you were the one to open my eyes to this. You were the one to push me in your arms, again and again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? No, I never-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you did. You have been telling me to tell the man I love that I love him, to be with him because even though I won't have much time with him, I still would have </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And that little time is changing my days enormously." Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Still, I get you now and I feel it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>dread</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Mundy answered. "The anvil on your head is also on mine. I hate it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought we had agreed to spend a few days at least together?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but what about </span>
  <em>
    <span>afterwards?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy answered. "Are you gonna… Are you gonna leave me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't in Mundy's habits to be emotional at his companion's departure. Most of the time, they would only stay for a night anyway, so he had learnt to not grow attached. But it was different with Lucien. He was so much more </span>
  <em>
    <span>true.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wasn't like those blokes or sheilas who get a bit much to drink and end up in the Aussie's van or in their place for the night. No, Mundy had… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings</span>
  </em>
  <span> for Lucien, things that attracted him to the man without meaning the business of just one night.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. The only way for me to leave you is if… You know what I mean." Lucien answered. "But for as long as I breathe, you and I should not worry. We should enjoy what we have, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Alright?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled Lucien in a hug and stuck his body on the Frenchman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't get it…" He answered, his arms laced around Lucien tightly. "I… I love you for real, I feel like… If I'd met you earlier we'd have… we'd have done so many things!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's distress spilled over Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How I wish I had met you earlier, Mundy… I feel the same for you. You are not someone who stays with me for my looks or my money."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, o'course not." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you're a great bloke. What you did for me, what you're doing for </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and your son… I don't know a lot of men who could do that. I mean, you tortured a bloke, let yourself be beaten up till you got knocked out, you have dinner with the bloke who did them in, just to manage to get closer and you never lose your temper… It's unbelievable - you're unbelievable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now, not only do I do it to avenge two innocent souls whose only crime was to live with me, but I also do it for you and your parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy closed his eyes and buried his head on Lucien's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Mundy. But please, let us enjoy ourselves, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Love me the way you like and don't think about tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, alright…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The embrace lasted a bit longer and when Lucien pulled out of it, he looked up at Mundy and gave him a smile that made the Aussie's body vibrate in sweetness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The ratatouille should be ready now, are you hungry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I want to have dinner with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, please grab two plates and pass them on to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. But first…" Mundy cupped Lucien's face in his palms and put his lips on his forehead. He stayed there for a while and left a kiss. "I… I'm sorry I need to repeat it but, I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Repeat it as much as you want, and I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, both were on the sofa and enjoying the Frenchman's ratatouille. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… It's bloody good, love. You need to teach me, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would love to. You will see, it is not difficult at all." Lucien was eating slower than Mundy who couldn't help but race through his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, mate, that is proper good food…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it isn't sandwiches or nonsense like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's so much better and… And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> cooked it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For us, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled as Lucien finished his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came trotting at them. She climbed up Mundy's trousers leg and sat on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh hello, kitty cat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stretched and yawned, which made Lucien chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only when she yawns do I realise that she actually has little fangs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon petit monstre bien-aimé…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My beloved little monster…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tickled her belly and she tried fighting his fingers back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, she likes it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course she does, you would like my tickling too…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I would…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come," Lucien stood up and offered his hand. "There is something that I want us to do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok…" Mundy put Perle on the sofa and as he took Lucien's hand, he followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember the lake this morning?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, o'course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I would like…" Both entered the bathroom. "... You to try </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> bathtub." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to take in bath in that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, non, non, non! I would like </span>
  <em>
    <span>us </span>
  </em>
  <span>to take a bath but this time, in a proper bathtub, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You accept?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. Come to my room with me, we will get undressed there while the water fills the tub." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men ended up in Lucien's bedroom and started removing their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, a towel for you, and one for me." Lucien threw them on the bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cheers, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make yourself comfortable, I will check the water and will be back with you shortly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien exited the room and while he did, Perle entered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, pretty baby, c'mere." Mundy was in his underwear, he bent down and picked her up in his hands. "You're growin' up alright, look at how big you are, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She proudly answered.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't fit in my hand anymore and your fluff is growing longer too, hm?" He scratched under her jaw and she closed her eyes before she started purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you like all the pettin' and scratchin'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes scanned the room around him and he noticed Perle's basket bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that your bed, Pearl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't have any white hair in it. You sure you sleep there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, she doesn't." Lucien entered the room again, with his towel around his waist. "She sleeps on the bed with me, sometimes even on my very pillow. Not that I didn't try to make her sleep in her designated bed, but she does not like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't blame her. I'd do the same." Mundy answered and they exchanged a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Bushman, the water is ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kitty cat, you go and have a nap, or play a bit. Your dad and I will be busy, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle rolled back on her paws and yawned. She raised her head to Mundy and the Aussie kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There." He dropped her on the floor delicately and she trotted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please?" Lucien offered his hand and Mundy took it. They exited the bedroom and entered the bathroom again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah… Did you do all that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light was off in the bathroom and candles were spread around here and there. There was a scent of vanilla in the air and Mundy didn't know if it came from the bubbles in the bath or the candles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, let us slip in and relax, shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok… How do you want us to fit there though?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you comfortable being naked?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can answer no."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm fine with it. I uh… I actually sometimes don't bother with clothes when I'm alone in the van…" Mundy admitted with a hand on the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then you may get rid of your towel and your underwear. I shall do the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In an instant, they both were naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, now slip in, please and lie as comfortably as you can." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed and soon, the water and the bubbles at the surface covered his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open your legs slightly, and your arms." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you - oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slipped in and sat between Mundy's legs. He leaned back and his head ended up on Mundy's left shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok, I see… Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, you may close your arms, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-can I hold you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy arms wrapped around Lucien underwater and the Frenchman closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You comfy? You ok like that? I mean you're lying on me and-and maybe, y'know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>stuff</span>
  </em>
  <span> is uncomfortable or something…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, this is perfect. Your body is warm and soft, I wouldn't dream to be anywhere else but in your arms now." He answered, with his eyes closed. "Relax, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mundy let the tension in his muscles disappear and the water carried them for him. He squeezed Lucien in his arms and rested his head against the Frenchman, with his lips on his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close your eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie obeyed and felt Lucien's fingers wrap around his forearms underwater. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna kiss you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might never stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." Lucien insisted and Mundy yielded. He peppered slow and soft kisses on his temple and his head, with his eyes still closed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Je t'aime." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy simply couldn't get enough of Lucien. He kissed him again and again, like a man who was going through a desert for years and finally found a well, he never stopped thanking the Lord or whatever greater force was responsible for this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His kisses went slower and slower until he fell asleep with Lucien in his arms. The Frenchman let himself fall too. After all, he was resting against Mundy's naked body, safely wrapped in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bubbles of the foam tickled their skin as they softly popped, but neither of them could hear it. Lucien was gently rocked up and down at the rhythm of Mundy's breath, and the Aussie's latest warm teddy bear was giving him the affection he had sought for a lifetime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non, there was nowhere else neither of them would rather be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The more Lucien thought about it, the deeper he fell for Mundy. There he was, that man who didn't care about looks or money, that man who loved what was in his heart as much if not more than what was on his skin. He had stopped to believe that such people existed anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their nap lasted almost half an hour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know you're sleepin' and you can't hear me but…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy was whispering softly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I never really fell in love like that. With you, I feel it's different. It's… it's so much better. I used to go to pubs and spend the night with a stranger here and there. I could never find anyone cause I'm… I'm too shy. How the hell do you go around and talk to people? People are scary. They judge you all the time and they expect things from you. No, I could never do that. So the only way for me to find anyone was if both of us were pissed. I'd become less shy and boom… But I never really felt anything for those people, I mean… Nothing like what I feel for you now."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I'm so happy with you now. I think I… I can't remember last time I felt like that. And uh… I'd never tell you but… I love all you do and say to me. It's very weird but I love it all. It's like you do something or say something and all I want is to hold you tight and cover you in kisses. Hah, I'm not the kissy type, I'm not the bloke who'll hold your hand or hug you all the time. But with you…? I'm the opposite way now. It's like I had a hole in me all along. People came along and filled it with bubbles. During those moments it's fine cause it's full, but the bubbles pop and I'm left with a hole again."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"But you… You're not putting bubbles. You're putting something else, something that not only stays there, but it also asks for more. It's like… like the hole's so much bigger than what I thought, it's insane."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to appreciate what he was saying.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah… You make me realise that the hole is enormous and I've never really seen it that way. I guess… It's the way you see things and say things. Of course I feel as many things as you do but I never really stopped to put words on them like you do. You… When you feel things, you stop and let the feeling just invade you, you absolute crazed bloke…! Feelings are dangerous. Yeah you might have the odd good one, but, I don't know, I feel like I've had more bad ones than good ones. But you're not scared, nah. You let them overtake you and put words on them, you even sing them out loud in front of people!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his lips against Lucien's temple and pressed a delicate, gentle kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're not scared at all, and it's not like you haven't gone through hardships in your life. No, you've gone through hell and you're barely coming out of it. And yet, you still take the risk of letting your feelings wreck you again, you absolute fool. Love you… Love you so much…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his lips in Lucien's hair and breathed in his perfume, his scent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, with a passion…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, did I wake you up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the best possible way, oui." Lucien pulled his arm out of the water and put it on Mundy's cheek, pulling his face down to meet his lips. He felt the Aussie's arms tighten around him, his hands brushing his skin softly under the water. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Je t'aime."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too. And I didn't know that… that even I could love like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>'even you'</span>
  </em>
  <span>?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I just thought that all this was the stuff of movies that sheilas like, not really a thing that people did in real life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, Mundy, have not realised something quite crucial." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make of your life the movie that you want. It can be a comedy, it can be a thriller, or it can just be you and me in this bath."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take option three if that's fine with you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. But, to come back to part of what you were saying, I am delighted to fill that gap in you. You do the same to me. I realise it each time you touch me. I have been deprived - well, I deprived myself really - of the affection of anyone else for far too long. But maybe it was necessary."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" Mundy brushed Lucien sides under water. The Frenchman closed his eyes, and slightly turned left and right on his hips, offering more of himself, so that Mundy's hand could spread everywhere.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… Well, I have deprived myself from all those things in a decade, but maybe I needed to do that, maybe this solitude we have chosen to dive into was our way of healing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You think so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Look at it this way, Mundy. After this decade of feeling guilty, you finally manage to visit your parents and talk to them, tell them the truth of you, tell them that you miss them. You finally manage to confront your father about things that are part of you, things that make you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe you needed that time to process things, find a new way to live, find a new balance in yourself and in your life, find new habits, get used to everything. You understand what I mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, actually, I do… Maybe you're right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you have been healing for ten years, maybe the solitude was your only salvation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything I just said is applicable to me. The more I think about it, the more I am convinced that I couldn't have lived any other way than by myself for this past decade. Perle barged in my life unexpectedly and reminded me of Jérémy. I am taking care of her like I would a child."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're spoilin' her and she loves it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just don't know how to treat her otherwise. She is an infant, a baby that was abandoned in the streets, how could I not try my best to bring her a dwelling and everything she needs to grow up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get you. It's just funny to see you treat her like a baby girl as opposed to a kitten." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how to take care of a kitten, is the problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now you do. And I can teach you a few things too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please, I want her to grow up in the best manner. She deserves nothing less. I cannot imagine what it was like to be in the streets… Well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>as a kitten</span>
  </em>
  <span> that is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, quite scary, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must be, especially for someone as young and little as she is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cuddled up and Lucien raised his lips to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, sure…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The water is getting cold. Let us wash and get out." Lucien suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stood up and Lucien latched on Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, you ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Loving me in this new way and being brave enough to go through it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you make me so happy… I'd be an idiot to not try for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised lovestruck eyes to Mundy who felt his heart backflip in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What a sight…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he would have it framed somewhere, to look at it whenever he missed it.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0055"><h2>55. Chapter 55</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Uh… Spook?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'd need to go to my van to get some clothes…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men finished bathing. Mundy followed Lucien from the bathroom to the bedroom, each wearing nothing but a towel around their waists. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense. I will lend you some clothes for the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the night?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you would rather go back to your van but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'd… I'd love to stay actually."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and they exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear it. Now, which color do you prefer, navy blue, light blue, Burgundy red or off-white?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Overwhelmed by the choice, Mundy went for the last one he heard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Off-white?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Interesting choice." Lucien passed him some pyjamas and a pair of underwear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took them and realised it was a shirt and a pair of trousers, made of satin and matching of course. They had motifs of branches and leaves of fern sewn in, in white cotton. Lucien opted for the Burgundy one with golden sewn flower motifs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of them turned their back to the other and dressed up. Lucien was the first to finish, he turned to Mundy and heard him mumble and curse under his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[my wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the bloody buttons, I can't get them right, I always mess them up…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help." Lucien moved in front of Mundy and did the buttons. "If you have any difficulty, start from the bottom and go to the top."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would it be easier that way?" Mundy asked. "Doesn't make sense, does it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it does. The buttons at the bottom you can see easily, whereas the ones at the top are right under this lovely chin of yours." Lucien tickled it gently as he finished and Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… We might have a problem, Spook?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien went to sit on the bed, with his back against the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well look at me…" Mundy wiggled his shoulders and pulled down the end of the shirt. "The sleeves are too short, and look down, the legs too! And if you don't mind, I'll open the buttons cause it's too tight on my shoulders."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would be an utter fool to complain when you want to sleep with your shirt open, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I mean, it's not like that, it's just your shirt's too small for me… Also, wait, what? You want me to sleep here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you prefer the rusticity of your campervan…" Lucien raised an eyebrow and Mundy shrugged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I get it… But this time, don't take all the blanket, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the other side of the bed and both slid under the duvet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?! You were the one to steal it all night long and I had to pull it off your limbs!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As if…" Lucien answered and he stopped when the door to the bedroom creaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle trotted to the bed and jumped to climb on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you should really sleep in your bed tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause your dad wants me to sleep with him." Mundy answered and she went under his fingers. Yes, Papa knew how to choose his companion wisely, the scratching was </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She answered, disappointed, but started purring under the delightful head scratches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, kitty cat, I'll take care of him. I'll keep him warm and safe, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course you can say goodnight to him, you'd better do it actually, he might be pissed off if you don't, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to Lucien and climbed his shirt to settle on his shoulder. He hugged her and kissed her repeatedly, saying sweet nonsense that Mundy could hardly understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bonne nuit, mon bébé, fais de beaux rêves." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good night, my baby, sweet dreams.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her fur and put her down on the floor next to his side of the bed. To his greatest surprise, she climbed in her little cosy basket and curled into a ball of fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lucien came back to lie down in the bed, Mundy wrapped his arms around him and pulled him to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, here we go for the clingy kangaroo."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh alright then…!" Mundy let go of his lover and turned his back to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please…!" The Frenchman spooned him and laced his arms around him. "Please turn to me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The clingy kangaroo says no." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, please…" Lucien begged as he brushed his skin under his lover's open shirt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie melted. Hearing Lucien beg him to give him attention was something that his mind barely managed to understand. He rolled on his side to hold him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hummed happily as he buried his head against Mundy's hairy chest, lovingly. The Aussie closed his arms around him and held him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh I never imagined I'd feel all this one day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feel what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wantin' to hug someone that badly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel that for you too." Lucien answered as Mundy made sure the blanket was around him properly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-?" The Aussie blushed when he felt Lucien kiss his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ticklish?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprised." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it too much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no. It's just… I didn't expect that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped and just cuddled with the taller man. They both appreciated the warmth, the fingers exploring each other's silhouettes, the hands sliding on clothes and skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel weird right now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that makes you feel weird?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I mean… It's been a few days since, y'know, you told me that you liked me and I liked you and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I haven't left your side for those past few days. It's weird. Spent years on my own and I never liked people. Now, I can't get enough of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled against Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's weird…" Mundy repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are thinking about it in a weird way." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do understand what you mean of course, as I have gone through a similar… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sentimental desert</span>
  </em>
  <span> for years."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't tried to get anyone?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. I couldn't get </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of my head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked for Lucien's hand under the blanket and when he found it, he slid his fingers between the Frenchman's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's her name?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mary but I always would call her with my French accent '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Marie'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mary…" Mundy repeated. "What's she like?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grinned as he reopened the most colourful chapter of his life in his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was charming, in her own way, and I never thought I could fall for a woman like her. She was American, she lived in Boston. I met her there as she worked as a waiter in a diner, similar to the one Victoria works for."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She had black hair that would hardly touch her shoulders. She would always wear a headband that matched her outfit. My favourite one was her blue dress, it enhanced the colour of her eyes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She had blue eyes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Darker than mine and lighter than yours. She was about… half a foot shorter than me and the curves of her body were proof of the existence of God…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She had a slim waist and beautiful hips, oh… She had the most feminine silhouette."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have any pictures of her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would want to see her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If that's ok with you. I mean, if it hurts or anythin', you don't have to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just fail to understand why you would like to. Wouldn't it make you feel uncomfortable? Actually, perhaps it was foolish of me to talk about her at all…" Lucien rubbed his face with a hand and frowned. "I shouldn't have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I was the one to ask, I mean, if you don't mind…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, give me an instant." He got off the bed and Mundy watched him go out of the room. He thought that he might have pushed too far and his mind pictured Lucien locked up in the bathroom crying of grief, or anything worse maybe?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no, Lucien re-appeared and sat back on the bed, his back against the wall. Mundy sat up next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your cigs case?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded as he opened the metallic case containing the nicely lined cigarettes. He pushed them slightly and retrieved the photograph hidden behind them. It wasn't facing him, but rather was turned such that Lucien needed to flip it to see it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." He took it away from the cigarette case delicately without flipping it, and handed it to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy flipped it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… It's… her with…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jérémy, my son, and myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black and white photograph showed the three of them. Lucien, Mary and young Jérémy in the middle. Lucien was lacing his arm around Mary's hips, and she was resting her hands on Jérémy's shoulders as he smiled to the camera. The Frenchman was wearing a white shirt and dark trousers but no tie or vest. Mary was wearing a dress with a headband of the same shade of grey and Jérémy had a baseball jacket that seemed a bit too large for him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You three look cute in this picture. And wow, you look quite younger too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No grey hair and not a single worry in the world." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why d'you keep this picture upside down?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I am a heavy smoker as you know, and it is too hard to see them all the time. I keep them close to my heart, but I cannot afford to look at them. It is too strong, even after all this time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I see. Any other pictures you have, or did you leave them in France?" Mundy asked as he gave the picture back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are indeed in France but not in my possession."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'not in your possession'?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Lucien thought fast. He didn't want anyone to know about this but Mundy was surely the last man he was speaking to, so he might as well confess all his sins. "After Marie and Jérémy passed, I gathered all evidence of their existence, and all proof that I once was happy. Any photographs and souvenirs I put in a box and on a rainy night, I went to a park in Paris."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The rain was pouring on me and my clothes, drenching me to the bone. I could feel my suit sticking to my skin and all my hair was soaked. I picked the lock on the gate of that park and entered it. I walked such that I was sufficiently deep in and at some point I dropped to my knees, in the muddy grass. I took my knife out and started digging a hole with it and with my hands."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw started to lower down. He could guess where it was all going. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When the hole was sufficiently big, I lowered the box in it. The rain drops falling on it made an unbearable drumming noise. I then put the dirt back on top of it and made it look like any other mole hole."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of what I was before is in that box which to this day lies under the ground in Paris." Lucien summed up. "I guess you surely think that I am a fool for this. But I don't want to keep secrets anymore, especially not with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled Lucien to himself and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You're not crazy. I… After my parents went away, I put my rifles, bullets, bow and arrows, everything in a large tin crate and buried it in the middle of the desert. I prayed each day that I forgot where it was so that I can't go back to it. I'd learned my lesson. With a rifle in my hands I can not only kill the bloke in my scope, but also all the other people that I don't see when I scope. So yeah, I took everything, tossed it in a box and ditched it far from anyone and anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snuggled against Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both did the same then." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We both tried." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And look where it led us." Lucien said as both sank down to lie on the bed and intertwined their limbs together again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dug up my rifles again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I went back to three-piece suits and balaclavas." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's the last time we do that, right?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. This is it, the final job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was lying on his side with Lucien tightly between his arms, his head against the Aussie's chest, under his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, Lu'. Love you more and more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head and kissed Lucien's still slightly damp hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>merci, mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thank you, my wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And those were the last few words they exchanged before falling asleep in each other's arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The minutes and hours hands spun, sweeping past the clock's face and soon the sun rose again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… Lu'... What are you doing… Stop it… Let me sleep, please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought Lucien was playing with his hair on his face again but no, it was actually Perle brushing herself on Mundy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby cat…" He hugged her and kissed her, looking over to Lucien who was still sleeping giving his back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think we should wake your Dad up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred and stretched under the rough fingers and the exquisite scratches all along her back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you want to wake him or…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She answered and rolled to offer her belly for Mundy to scratch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll do it myself then, but you need to leave, Pearl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause it's not a sight for kids. You'll understand when you grow up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you're still a baby, look at your big head and massive eyes. Also, your tail is very short."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is. Now, here," He kissed her and rolled on the bed until he was at the edge to drop her on the floor. "Go and play while you wait for me to wake Papa up, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She brushed herself on his hand one last time and trotted out of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, now, to us…" Mundy got closer to Lucien and if his first thought was to spoon him, the temptation to kiss him overwhelmed the man and laced his arms around Lucien to kiss his back, on his satin shirt. He shifted closer to stick his body to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone is happy to hug me…" The voice with the French accent sung and Mundy blushed. "Very happy, hm? Unless you keep a dagger in your underwear at all times." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, n-no, I mean, it's just that, uh, I just woke up, ok? Sorry…" Mundy shifted away from Lucien's body but the Frenchman pulled his arms to make him come back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did you hear me complain about it?" He asked and Mundy came back right behind him with his </span>
  <em>
    <span>happiness of the morning</span>
  </em>
  <span> very much stuck to the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Don't apologise, there is no harm done. How did you sleep?" Lucien asked, revelling in his lover's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, good. Didn't have nightmares but didn't dream about you either. Could be worse and could be better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm? Have you ever dreamt about me?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-n-no, I mean, I might have, once or twice, maybe, ahem, anyway, did </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a good night?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. He understood his lover's uneasiness at the question. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I have slept well, and woke up in the arms of the man I usually dream of, day and night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you dream of me sometimes?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. My mind shows me images that my mouth can barely speak of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is it nightmares?" Mundy asked, oblivious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the opposite, Mundy. In fact, there are hardly any dreams more pleasant than those…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Mundy now caught on what Lucien was meaning. "Right, ok, wow! I'll uh…" He pushed the blanket away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hot this morning?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well, yeah, a bit, I mean, it's what you said, it's like you're meaning that you dream about-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I do." Lucien cut him. "I did and I still do with my eyes wide open, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He rolled to face the Aussie and sensually ran the tip of his fingers on his stomach and sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivers everywhere and Mundy shut his eyes, frowning. Then, Lucien's lips on his chest, kissing softly, nipping here and there, up to his neck, under his jaw. Mundy's fingers were twitching on their own, they were lost, paralysed. Lucien finally arrived on Mundy's lips. He kissed them slowly, taking his time to appreciate each contact, each time he pressed his thin lips against the sharpshooter's, as he ran his fingers behind Mundy's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without consciously realising it, Mundy slid his hands on Lucien's slim cheeks and kissed back, passionately, his legs stretching and his toes curling under the blanket. He felt Lucien slither his legs between his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smirked and buried his head in Mundy's neck, nibbling softly there as his hands glided down Mundy's back, lower and lower until...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-?!" Mundy got startled at Lucien's sudden </span>
  <em>
    <span>grasp for softness.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, it was way too tempting." Lucien whispered in Mundy's ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, nah, it's fine, it's just… I didn't expect it." Mundy lowered his head and kissed Lucien's hair. He shyly whispered. "Can I do the same to you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm all yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands slithered down Lucien's satin, dark red pyjamas until they reached the bottom of his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy timidly slid his palms lower and didn't see Lucien roll his eyes in bliss when the Aussie </span>
  <em>
    <span>grasped the softness</span>
  </em>
  <span> of the situation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have wonderful hands." Lucien purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, ok, I don't know…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do with me what you wish." Lucien snuggled closer to Mundy, sticking his chest and abdomen to the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God…" Mundy realised that Lucien too was </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span> to wake up next to him. The surprise of it made his hands twitch and squeezed what they held for an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shit, sorry!" Mundy removed his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non… It was delightful." Lucien's voice was begging for more without the words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-can I-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you don't know what I was going to say?" Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you want to do," Lucien raised his head to Mundy. Their eyes met and Lucien pushed Mundy's long hair away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, do it." </span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0056"><h2>56. Chapter 56</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"We should probably go get some breakfast, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who cares about breakfast when you're here with me?" Lucien asked, seductively caressing Mundy's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's stomach growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, my stomach…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So much for romance!" Lucien lightly tapped his lover's stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, luv'..." Mundy put a hand behind his neck in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine. You go and take the bathroom first while I take care of Perle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure? I can do it if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a last kiss and parted ways. One went to the kitchen while the other headed to the bathroom. About half an hour later, both were in the kitchen. Lucien was taking care of the coffee while Mundy dealt with the eggs. Perle, of course, supervised the operations from the highest vantage point she had ever reached: Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, you can't have half-cooked eggs, your Dad would put one of his tiny blades in my back for that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She is right, Mundy, my blades are not tiny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't what she said. She said she understood, you still have to make progress in cat language, luv'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In any case, my blades are not small and as you say in English, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'size does not matter', </span>
  </em>
  <span>non? Or maybe your kukri is gigantic because you are compensating for something…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy slammed his hands on Perle's ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love! Not in front of the baby! She might repeat that!" He exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let her repeat it. It is the truth and as we say in French </span>
  <em>
    <span>'the truth comes from children's mouths.'</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gotta watch what you say when she's around…! She's too young to understand any of this nonsense." Mundy scooped her off his shoulder to give her a tender kiss before dropping her back on her watchtower, his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are right. Perle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé, </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell your father Mundy here that his blade is too big to be taken seriously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle looked at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, baby, don't listen to him. Tell your Papa that size doesn't matter and in fact, here is the proof that he likes both big and small." Mundy spread the hot scrambled eggs on a plate and gave some to Perle on his shoulder. "You're tiny and he loves you. And I'm tall and he likes me too. See, he doesn't care about size." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do, as a matter of fact." Lucien took the plate off of Mundy's hand, put two forks on it and went to the living room with Mundy on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went to the table that Lucien had laid in the living room. The sun was drowning the room through the windowed wall. And Mundy stopped in front of the glass to look at the city spreading underneath him to the horizon line. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, that's some view…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle turned to face the table and mewled repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know you're hungry, sorry, baby cat…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy scooped Perle off of his shoulder and dropped her on the table, in front of her plate with milk. She smelt it and started lapping happily as he took a seat opposite Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do care about size?" Mundy repeated, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. I love Perle because she is ridiculously small and defenseless, amongst other things; and I love you because you are ridiculously tall too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and closed his eyes under the softness of the moment. It was foolish, he could let his guard completely down with Lucien and feel safe still. After what each had done to the other…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien softened and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared the scrambled eggs, gave some to Perle. The coffee went down in their mugs too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think…" Mundy started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm going mad." Mundy rubbed his face with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucien put a hand on his forearm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not me. I don't share breakfast in the fanciest hotel in town, I don't sleep in silk pyjamas-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are satin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Satin</span>
  </em>
  <span> pyjamas - what the hell is satin even? No… I'm just… What the hell am I doing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Mundy's hands in his and the Aussie lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are making decisions with your life, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He raised his head to look at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the first time in years, you are not letting life or Solitude decide for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you afraid of?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm scared of nothing." Mundy answered. "It's just… What if it will end up like with my parents? Then I'll go for ten years of nothing again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is ridiculous."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it is! That will have been twenty years of my life that I would have lost!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not that! The way you are thinking is ridiculous!" Lucien replied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, do you agree that you have spent the past few days with me by your own free will, oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never have I forced you in any way, form, or fashion, oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are not regretting this decision, are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not thinking about running away and hiding in your campervan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not thinking of driving in the desert and staying there for days on end, non?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Spook, where's this all going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where this is all going is this simple conclusion: you are enjoying yourself here with Perle and me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle confirmed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then do not worry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, we have to think about it seriously. What's gonna happen to us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us give it a thought then, shall we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, the more I think about it, the more I cannot let Duchemin outlive either of us. We need to find a way that will guarantee his death without ours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy for me, I can hide in the desert. But what about you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know yet. But we will find something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what about France? They won't leave you alone, will they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not until they kill me and have my death confirmed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both lowered their heads, still holding hands across the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But wait, Lu', hold on. They won't kill you until you get the job done, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we have until we kill Duchemin at least, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is a way of seeing things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So let's give it all a few more weeks and see, ok? I'm sure Maurice is working hard on trying to follow Duchemin and stuff. He will find something and tell us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not only him, but oui. Let us live as if that anvil isn't swinging above my head until Maurice teaches us anything new about Duchemin, that seems reasonable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, when we have an opportunity and a plan, we shall strike. The occasions to get this man are too rare to let one go." Lucien said, looking Mundy in the eye. The Aussie nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We catch him, kill him and I'll hide you in the desert with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, listen, they won't find me and I can make sure that they won't find you either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But for how long?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as we need." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you would hate me if you lived with me for more than a few days." Lucien said, chuckling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would, I am certain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For a lot of reasons." Lucien stood up and picked up a cigarette. He lit it and went to the widows overlooking the city. "First, I smoke too much. If Duchemin doesn't kill me, I am certain that this bad habit of mine will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'd do that before they do, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled as Mundy joined him at the window. He hugged him from behind and rested his chin on the Frenchman's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you do want to kill me, hm?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For your nonsense, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. He puffed on his cigarette before putting it between Mundy's lips. The Aussie blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that is not my only ridiculously bad habit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Mundy answered, with the cigarette between his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I play the piano and sing at ridiculous hours of the day, or night. I can go for days without uttering a word and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his face that he hid in his hand. He couldn't say it. It was shameful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at his feet. Perle was raising her paws to her Papa, but he didn't answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow, meow, meoow…" She insisted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, baby cat?" Mundy let go of Lucien and crouched down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle mewled more, she lied on the floor and her mewls sounded more and more distraught. Her ears slowly moved to point down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you cryin'...? Why?" Mundy asked her and she touched her Papa's foot with her paw. "Because of Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, no, it's not cause of Lu'... You cry cause -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She tried to explain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, you're not cryin', you - oh…" Mundy finally understood her. "You're not the one cryin', are you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed herself on her Papa's legs to comfort him while Mundy stood back up and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cat told me you cry." He said as he held Lucien close. He didn't answer. "Love…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No answer. Mundy felt Lucien was just resting his entire weight on him, in the embrace. His face was on Mundy's shoulder, looking away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that the bad habit you can't talk about? You cry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the only way to find sleep sometimes." He finally spoke. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's alright, it's not too bad. Everyone cries from time to time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien pulled himself away from Mundy and held him by his shoulders. "You do not understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is… Bah, you'll see it happen soon enough." Lucien turned his back to Mundy and headed away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey -" Mundy held him back with a firm hand on his shoulder. "Just tell me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? How shameful can it be? You just cry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't just cry!" Lucien answered angrily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, then what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman spun to face Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would never understand!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I would, you wanker, I'm actually the only one who could!" The answer came out in a shout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Remember! I'm the bloke who is as stupid as you are! I lived my ten years exactly like you! I didn't talk to anyone, I stopped workin', I stopped talkin'! I even buried my stuff like you, thinking that I'd be the next thing they'd put in the ground! So you stop your nonsense with me again and tell me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. He leaned forward and lowered his head until it landed on Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do apologise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't answer and let the silence weigh. He wanted it to tell Lucien how ridiculous he had just been. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I really do. It is the force of habit, I suppose, for I have no other excuse." Lucien went on. "Oui, I cry sometimes and it is the most cathartic and paradoxically heart-warming thing there is. I bury myself under the blanket in my bed, curl in a fetal position and burst out in sobs. It all comes out of me, the frustration, the rage, the despair, the dread. Perle curls up next to me and cries too." Lucien screwed his eyes shut. "She doesn't deserve that. She doesn't deserve to be stuck with a lunatic like me. She needs proper care and love, from someone who won't give her such pathetic displays." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, now…" Mundy finally wrapped his arms around him and pulled him close. "It's ok, I get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cry and I wail, it is as much as a visual disaster as it is an audible one. Non, I truly hope that for the next fit you will not see me." Lucien held on to Mundy from the edges of his open pyjama shirt, that he crumpled in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to be there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd love to be there when it happens next time." He repeated. "I don't want you to be alone for that, unless that's what you want. I want to hear you and see you cry ugly like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? To mock an old man who has ruined his life and is only left with his eyes to cry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you idiot. Because I'd probably cry with you and we'd both feel good afterwards." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien’s eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, love, you're right, Perle can't handle that. She's a baby and if she sees you crying, then she'll cry with you. Chances are, she doesn't even understand why you're crying in the first place." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down at his feet. There she was, sitting on the floor and looking up at him with her big blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am so sorry." He scooped her off the floor and held her dearly in his arms, like a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's alright now, cause I'll be there whenever it happens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you'll tell me when you feel bad. You don't need to explain or justify yourself or I don't know what other kind of nonsense. I'll just come and you can cry with me all night long, ok?" Mundy pulled him and put a hand on his head to make him lean on his shoulder. Lucien took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not wish to involve you in those fits Mundy. I can hardly recognise myself when they happen and it is quite uncontrollable. Whatever you say or do will not stop me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't care about that. I don't want you to stop cryin' mid sob, that's stupid. I want you to not feel alone when you do, is all." Mundy's hand was sliding through Lucien's salt and pepper locks of hair. "You understand?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. But be warned. It is not pretty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it is. Whatever you do is bloody beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finally managed to smile, resting his cheek on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, you idiot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned in the embrace more, still holding Perle in his arms. The kitty purred as she got sandwiched in the warmth of both her fathers. The kind one, and the one who is good with scratches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door interrupted them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you were expecting someone?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. Stay here, I will take it." Lucien passed him Perle and Mundy nodded. He went to sit on the sofa and played with the kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lucien went to the door. He peeked through the peephole and opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, Bastien? Bonjour." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, L. I've got a message from Maurice. He'd like to see you and M both."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When and where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's free today the entire day at the usual place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, see you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shut the door and came back to the living room. The view made him stop. It looked like a wild fantasy of his came true. Mundy was laying on the sofa, bare chested, his shirt wide open and playing with Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you're back. Are you alright?" He asked. But Lucien was agape and his pupils wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui," He cleared his throat. "Maurice wants to see us anytime today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, should we get prepared and stuff? Oh… Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle knew that they needed a bit of time so she trotted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', you ok, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien went to the sofa almost running and lay on top of Mundy. He went straight for his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was trapped. His lover was straddling his hips and taking his breath away. He rolled his eyes in bliss before letting his eyelids slide down. Lucien chuckled when he felt a long kangaroo leg lace around his… </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0057"><h2>57. Chapter 57</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You got it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, Mundy, I get inside your van, grab a tee-shirt and a pair of trousers and come back up to you. Don't worry I should not be long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy trusted Lucien with the keys of his van. He finally let go of them and sighed. Lucien put them in the inner pocket of his jacket. He adjusted his suit one last time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Lucien stopped as he was about to open his front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a dear embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" Lucien felt there was more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't lose the keys, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Lucien wrapped his arms around Mundy's neck. "I would rather lose my suit than lose them." He softly said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like a good deal." He answered chuckling and Lucien rolled his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a minute, I shall be back shortly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien exited the suite and Mundy shut the door after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, baby kitty, he'll be back in a bit. Meanwhile, you wanna help me with the dishes?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle trotted to him and pushed herself on her back legs to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, c'mere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped her off the floor and put her on his shoulder as he tidied up the breakfast table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, Lucien exited the hotel and headed for the parking lot, where he easily found the campervan. He unlocked the backdoor and slipped in before flipping a switch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lamp on the ceiling turned on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, an old yellow bulb, what a surprise. Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got hit by the lingering scent of his lover, still floating in the air of his campervan. He smiled before going to the cupboard to follow Mundy's instructions but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would be a fool not to seize the opportunity.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien let his eyes explore his lover's belongings under the sunlight which was peeking through the blinds. He pulled on the string to pull them up and let more light in. He switched the old lightbulb off. His smile widened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bed was undone, the cupboards were messy. On the wall hung a few kukris and pictures. Lucien got closer and inspected them. He blew the dust away from them and couldn't help but grin. Mundy looked like the shy type, even as a child. On this first picture, he was holding a fish that he had just caught. It was as big as half his size! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His father was kneeling behind him and holding him by his shoulders, smiling proudly to the camera. Indeed, they didn't share much physical resemblance, confirming the fact that Mundy had been adopted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at another photograph. Ah, this one had mother, father and… teenage Mundy. Interesting. Mundy was very tall and very slim too, maybe even skinny. His hair was long and as Lucien compared the two pictures, he saw that Mundy must have gone through a growth spurt. He was almost comically tall and thin…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes moved from one picture to the next on the walls. They were stuck with a touch of transparent sticky tape that had obviously been cut with his teeth. Like the reel of a movie, Lucien saw Mundy growing up and strong while his parents aged. His mother always wore the same compassionate smile but his father… One could see that their relationship wasn't getting better even on just a few pictures. Mundy was always dearly hugging his mother, bending down to wrap his arms around her, while his father stood aside. He had lost his smile. Something must have happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien ran his eyes from one picture to the next, back and forth. Maybe there was a clue…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman found it. Mundy's father started distancing himself from the rest of his family at the same time as a rifle started peeking from Mundy's back. So it was when Mundy made of hunting his job that his relationship with his father started to deteriorate, as he had mentioned previously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fair enough. Lucien didn't know what his mother would have thought, had she come to know that he had become a spy. Maybe she would have despised him for killing people too? Non, it couldn't be right. Lucien's father had fought in the Great War and he was a military by choice, he hadn't been enrolled as the war effort strained the country. Who knows? Maybe she would have been proud of him participating in the liberation of France?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head to shoo away those thoughts and looked at the landscapes on the pictures, in the background. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's parents seemed to live somewhere green, wide and calm. A little haven, outside of any city. All of the photographs were taken outdoors but on some Lucien could see the family house in the background. It looked cosy if a bit old, parts of the wooden framework of the house was visible on the outside and it seemed to have a large terrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled, albeit sadly. He wished he could have seen it, that house, before the fire, visit Mundy's parents and see where his precious lover had grown up and lived.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed and turned to finally do what he had been sent to do. He went to the clothes cupboard, opened it and indeed, it was in a mess. Contrary to his own wardrobe where everything was hanging up nicely, Mundy didn't take the time to even iron anything. His clothes were in a pile of washed out colours and worn out cotton. Lucien would have despised it all but… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a polo shirt and smelt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hmm…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The entire cupboard smelt of Mundy and the messy pile of fabrics made so much sense with his personality that Lucien thought it sacrilegious to disturb the mess in any way, shape, or form.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped out of the van and locked it before making his way back to his suite. He knocked and Mundy opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey, you took your time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both moved to the living room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't find my stuff easily?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did." Lucien handed the clothes to Mundy who started to get a change. For Lucien's greatest regret, the naked, hairy chest disappeared under a layer of beige cotton.  "I just got… Distracted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" Mundy removed the pyjamas trousers and put on the brown pair that Lucien had got him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't help but have a look around." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw the photographs of you and your family." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy zipped up his trousers and closed the button. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked adorable as a child too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, if you say so…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked shy too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never been the extrovert, eh." Mundy confirmed. "Don't know how people do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How people do what?" Lucien took the pyjamas. They were still warm…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How they just go and talk to strangers… Never understood it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are adorable." Lucien gave Mundy his sleeveless jacket and when the Aussie was ready, he took his hand and they exited the suite, leaving Perle taking a nap in her basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," They both took a seat in the van. "To Maurice then?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started the engine and off they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you think?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pictures. My mum and Dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother seems to be a very kind woman. The way she smiles as she looks at you is touching. She loved you a lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think she did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's mind wanted to dive back into some fond memories with his mother but the van parked as they had arrived at their destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slipped out of the van and headed straight for the house where a beggar led them to the underground network of tunnels. After a few minutes, Lucien and Mundy were facing Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to see us, Maurice?" Lucien asked as he took a seat around the large oval table. Mundy sat next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I have had some news about Duchemin. You might have an opportunity to find him less surrounded than usual." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men pricked their ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright then, tell us." Mundy bent forward on his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin will receive a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>guests</span>
  </em>
  <span>, well, new potential clients."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What kind?" Lucien asked. He took his cigarette case out and opened it in front of Mundy who took one and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weapon dealers. They might be old contacts from France having heard that he had landed here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lit both Mundy's and his cigarette before wincing at what Maurice had just said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If people in France know that Duchemin is here," Lucien answered. "Then he surely will expect the secret services to know as well, which means that he might reinforce the security around him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." Maurice said. "But if you act fast, you might get a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you suggest?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin will surely try to impress his guests, even though they know him. He will want them to trust him as much as they did back in France."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So he will want to perhaps show him that he is doing more than fine in this continent too…" Maurice went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh!" Lucien gasped as he started to get what Maurice was getting at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes," Maurice confirmed to Lucien. "You will find him there and can then dispose of him the way that you see fit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, oi, oi, Spook, can you please be clear about this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think, Mundy!" Lucien said and Maurice's eyebrows jumped at the use of M's full name. "Duchemin wants to show his guests that he is still as cunning and powerful as ever, so he will take them to the one resource that he only has!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you started working again you were after what?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alligators." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what did you find in the end?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean what I found? Well, the bloody 'gators!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy! What did we infiltrate together?! Have you forgotten?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger! The animals! The old sugar factory!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You get it! Duchemin will take his guests to those hangars and show off his collection." Lucien added before turning to Maurice. "How many people will he receive?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Half a dozen at most." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. I see. When will all that take place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tonight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men looked at each other in slight surprise. Tonight was quite soon, they didn't have much time to prepare. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, we'll do it." Mundy said and nodded at Lucien. The Frenchman reciprocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Let us go and prepare." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you go," Maurice said. "May I have a word with M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be waiting in the van." Lucien said and caught the keys that Mundy threw him with ease. He exited the room and one of the beggars led him out of Maurice's hideout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, deep under the ground, Mundy was staring at Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you need?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To confirm something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, what is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told you, didn't he?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what he is, </span>
  <em>
    <span>who </span>
  </em>
  <span>he is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not blame you, if I swung that way I would probably do the same but…" Maurice raised his eyes to Mundy under his bushy eyebrows. "Do not let his looks fool you. The man is dangerous, very much so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you tryin' to say again?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see it in your eyes, M. You have always been so honest, completely incapable of lying or hiding anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you gettin' at?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The way he gave you that cigarette nonchalantly, the way he lit it for you, the way he, too, looks at you. It is dangerous, M, for you and for him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is dangerous?!" Mundy snapped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your relationship together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, I am simply trying to avoid you some trouble. Do not get too attached to him." Maurice advised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Once his job is done, he will have to go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where the next mission calls."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and I both know it's bullshit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's bushy, salt and pepper eyebrows visibly jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" The beggar asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quit your lies. We both know what's next for him when he finishes the job. He told me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you are trying to make him appreciate his last days?" Maurice asked. "That is generous of you. I am surprised, not by the altruism on your part, but by how far you have come out of yourself for an old man you barely know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know enough." Mundy answered and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yet you still let yourself grow attached to him, even though you know his life is over."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not over. I'm with him. We'll get through this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is, Mundy, France has already sent more agents and as soon as he is done with Duchemin, poof! One of the greatest spies of the twentieth century will be part of the history he helped to create." Maurice shook his head. "Such a shame… Such a ridiculous end for a great man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get him safe and protect him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't." Maurice chuckled mockingly. "If you do, you would have to kill a few agents and that would attract an awful lot of unwanted attention on yourself. All that for what? For L and your own death." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't care."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's smile dropped when he realised how serious Mundy was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The right bloody thing. Look, you don't need to understand or help. I know you work for them too. You do what you need to do, and I do what I need to." Mundy's stare was deadly behind his aviator glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a pause, some long silence, during which Maurice pondered. Mundy was clenching his fist. Nothing Maurice could say or do would stop him. Yes, he would help Lucien if it's the last thing he did. It didn't make sense objectively but of course it didn't need to make sense for anyone else but himself. Besides, the past ten years hadn't made sense even for himself. But </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>, this made an awful lot of sense. And if Maurice or anyone else wanted to try and convince him otherwise, then he shall firmly refuse. Nothing and no one could set Mundy off his course. Yes, he might die while trying to protect Lucien, but the Frenchman was worth every sacrifice. He had fought </span>
  <em>
    <span>her </span>
  </em>
  <span>and won, without doing anything but flapping his eyelashes, to reveal his ice drop like eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had defeated Solitude. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tackled her face first in the ground, crushed her bones, punched her teeth off, strangled the soul out of her and gouged out her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All of that with a bat of his long, black eyelashes in the poor Aussie's direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Maurice, you won't change my mind. I know you probably won't get it but I've made up my mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would your parents say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're not here anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes but if they were, what do you think Caroline and Mike would say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad wouldn't understand. He'd call me a crazed gunman again and would look at me with so much disappointment I could eat my rifle out of shame."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your mother?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She'd… I hope she'd understand. I mean, she's always been more sensitive than Dad, maybe she'd get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice tilted his head back on his wooden throne and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later in the van --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have taken your time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was as fast as I could actually. Sorry it's been a bit long, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the driver's seat. He removed his hat off his head and looked at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are not starting the van? We need to hurry, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, but Maurice wanted to have a chat with you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know, but he said you should go alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will try to be quick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take your time, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a quick kiss and Lucien slipped out of the van. Mundy stared at his slim silhouette walk in the street that mismatched his impeccable suit before he disappeared in one of the houses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lucien emerged, he walked resolutely to the van and slipped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice gave me some additional details on the mission. Let us proceed, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, where to?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard, the tailor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need a suit now?!" Mundy asked and he looked at Lucien for an instant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly. Richard's business does not only rely on custom made clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok… What did Maurice say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"France has taken some aerial view pictures of the hangars with thermal cameras. We know what animals are in which hangar. From that, we can predict the route Duchemin will take to show his guests around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can we do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very simply. All we have to do is think like him." Lucien said. "If I wanted to impress business partners, I would show him the best species last, non?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this is where your expertise comes in, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you to identify the animals on these infrared pictures and tell me which are the most impressive ones." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, hold on for a sec, here's the tailor, I'm gonna park and you can show me the stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van parked and Lucien handed the folder with the photographs to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey… Hard to tell… That's gotta be the big cats, that's wolves, coyotes and such… Uh…. There's barely any signal there so I'd say reptiles, crocs, maybe snakes? Those are tiny dots, quite blurry… Birds maybe? Parrots, budgies and the like… Hm. So I guess I'd start here where the bids are, birds are quite harmless." Mundy let his finger go through the picture and outline a route. "Then go to the reptiles. They're much scarier but people rarely see them for real so they're not as afraid of them as they would wolves, which would be next. Leave the big cats for the end. If he's holding rare species, he must have a few white tigers or something. Those usually have their effect on people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had listened carefully and silently. He raised his head from Mundy's finger on the pictures, to his eyes behind the aviator glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" The Aussie asked. "Why're you looking at me like that?" He lightly chuckled with a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was lovestruck and it made Mundy's heart beat faster. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." The Frenchman simply answered. "I love you so much… I can hardly get enough of you and-..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, luv', I feel the same for you eh, but why say this now? Let's get Duchemin and stuff. After that, you can tell me that you like me as much as you want, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But how on Earth could Mundy resist those eyes, that voice, that loving whisper? He couldn't, and after glancing in the parking lot where no one else was, he obliged. He bent on his side and while he put a hand on Lucien's thigh, the Frenchman almost leapt at him and cupped his face in his gloved hand for a kiss that lasted quite a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't want to pull back. If Lucien had asked him for it in such a desperate manner, it was no doubt because he needed it. On the other hand, Lucien clung hard to the man he wanted to be with all the time. Never had a presence been so pleasant at his side. Pleasant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>and all rest.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mundy wondered. Why the sudden need for a proof of love? Why now as they were getting very close to Duchemin's end?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe the Frenchman was more similar to Mundy than what the Aussie thought. Maybe he craved to be looked at, touched and loved as much as Mundy did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0058"><h2>58. Chapter 58</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You're alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien kept staring at Mundy even after they broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Let us go and see Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, Lucien pushed the door and entered the tailor's shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Bonjour, L!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Ah! Hello L!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard, you remember my dear friend M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, how do you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands were shaken in the quiet shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here?" The tailor asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Business I'm afraid. May we have a look at your </span>
  <em>
    <span>collection?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what about your friend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Treat him as you would me." Lucien answered and Richard nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, please follow me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul, tu t'occupes de fermer s'il te plaît?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Richard asked his son.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Paul can you close the shop, please?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was clueless as to what was happening or being discussed. All he knew was that Richard walked to a shelf, pulled something down and -</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The wall slid open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come along, M." Lucien said and the three men entered the secret corridor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy kept his thoughts to himself out of politeness as he followed Lucien and Richard to a room full of weapons. They were hung on the walls elegantly or put in display cases. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, have a look and tell me what you will need. I shall have a chat with Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, alright…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy easily located the rifles and went to observe them while Richard and Lucien had a chat in French at the opposite corner of the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That tailor was something else! He had very fine and modern models. Unlike Eddy's which were hunting ones, Richard's rifles were clearly of military grade. Their style was clear. Mundy inspected the different scopes, the reloading mechanisms, the handles… He spent a few minutes dissecting those rifles with his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, does anything interest you, M?" Richard asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really… I mean this is very modern, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, we try to keep our merchandise up to date." He walked to the Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I've never seen anythin' like those guns, even back in service… Nah, thanks a lot mate, but I'm too used to my old gun to change now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What type of rifle is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation went on for a few minutes while Lucien grabbed a revolver, a suppressor, bullets and everything he needed for the day's job. He finished with a balaclava as Mundy and Richard finished their chat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are we ready, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I don't need anythin' from here, but that's very impressive stuff you have, Richard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." The tailor nodded. "Anything else for you, L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I have everything, merci. We shall take our leave, I'm afraid time is playing against us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Richard answered and the three men exited the gun shop to come back to the tailor's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for everything, Richard." Lucien extended his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." Richard shook it firmly. "It is an immense honour for me to have the privilege to help the great L, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And good luck to you both." Richard shook hands with Mundy who nodded and both him and Lucien exited the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we need to do anything else?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you need to do something now, non. Let us proceed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, to the old sugar factory then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started the van and drove off. It swallowed mile after mile as they exited the limits of the city through the old industrial area. Once they were out, the desert spread for as far as the eye could see.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned back on his seat after slipping his black balaclava on. He took his cigarette case out and flipped it open next to Mundy, who took one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien then lit both their cigarettes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard called you 'the great L', eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My reputation precedes me, I'm afraid." Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… quite impressive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and puffed on his cigarette. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's the plan exactly?" The Aussie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman took the file with the photographs that he had left in the glove box again and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We know what route Duchemin will take, so we have multiple options."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We get inside and pass as two regular mercenaries."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We knock two out and get their uniforms, ok." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, we go to one of these hangars that he will visit with his guests and we wait for him. Once he gets there, we take him away and hide him somewhere, where we will deal with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, wait, hold on, what about the blokes that he'll show around? And where are we supposed to take him? The place is in the middle of the desert!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will strike before he is accompanied by his guests. It is still too early in the afternoon for them to be there and I would imagine Duchemin will want to rehearse his little show on his own first, to memorise the route. We will only have to ambush him in one of the hangars. As to where we will take him, look at this picture…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien handed a photograph to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's one of the hangars I guess, what about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't have any thermal signature on it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is not the only one. Look here and here too! Non, Duchemin is not using all of the hangars, which means that we can take him to one of the empty ones."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! You want us to torture him there?! In the middle of the bloody complex?! They'll find us out in minutes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, not if we give them something more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>urgent </span>
  </em>
  <span>to chase." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy this is a clandestine animal reserve, what does it contain?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Animals?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly! And dangerous ones! Say if one of them escaped, what would happen, hm…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, you're a genius!" Mundy exclaimed and Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do have my moments." He proudly answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright so, we get in there, knock two blokes off, take their uniforms, then we free some beasts up, that will set the goons on a chase. Meanwhile, we catch Duchemin, get him in an empty hangar and kill him. Did I get it right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I think that is the plan. But now, you have to think, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What species would take them the longest to catch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't go for just one." The expert hunter explained. "Whatever the beast you'll put, it'll be outnumbered by the guards and they'll end up catching it or killing it. Nah, I'd go for a few, let them spread and fight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm-mh, interesting. Which ones then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Big cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which ones in particular?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of them if we can. They're big, scary and they'll keep them busy for a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Très bien."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Very well.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now the thing is how on Earth are we gonna break them free?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And not getting eaten ourselves, you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well yeah, that would help, wouldn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed it would. Here, I got these from Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman handed Mundy small spherical objects in his palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Explosives." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?! You want me to blow up now?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, you won't." Lucien chuckled. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the remote." He showed a button on his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's proper spooky business right there… But what do I do with these things?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When we get there and are in uniforms, we will split up. You will go to the hangar with the felines and place those little explosives on the locks of the cages. Meanwhile, I will make sure that the empty hangar is indeed empty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, alright, then we meet somewhere and wait for him?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, we do. When the moment is right, I will detonate the explosives, which are small enough to just blow the locks up. The animals flee and in the panic, we get Duchemin </span>
  <em>
    <span>'to safety'."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh that's brilliant…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you thought about all of that just now?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More or less, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger… If we weren't busy right now I'd bloody kiss ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may still do it when we park." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't tempt me, luv'...!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good Lord, I'm off to kill a bloke and I'm laughin'." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite absurd, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. But nothing really makes sense in this life, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactement." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Exactly.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a loving and conniving glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, how much I love you… You might never know or understand." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so weird." Mundy chuckled. "We're off to do what we've been wanting to do forever and you think now is the time to get all sappy and lovey?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're weird." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weirdly under your charm, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Mundy chuckled. "Alright, look here, we've arrived." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van parked and both men slipped out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" The Aussie adjusted his rifle on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed one glove and put his naked hand on Mundy's cheek. The way he looked up at the Aussie seized Mundy powerfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too. D'you want me to-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, oui. I need it, I need you." Lucien pleaded with his angel eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took Lucien by his waist and pulled him closer. Their lips met in silence, under the scorching afternoon sun. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When we're done with all that, remind me to continue this where we left off, ok, love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time Mundy dived down to Lucien's lips and pulled his waist closer against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen love, when this is all done, I'm takin' you and we're leaving, ok? We'll live a simple life in the desert. I'll teach you how to hunt and fish, and you can teach me French."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled, albeit sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon amour…"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My love…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok?" Mundy insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's do this." He put his lips on Lucien's forehead and left a silent kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed for the complex and found the same entrance they had gone through the last time they had come, the fence that Lucien had cut through. Once they slipped in, it was a matter of seconds before they located two guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien readied his silenced tranquiliser gun and Mundy, his blowgun. They nodded to each other and when the guards passed behind the hangar, out of anyone else's view, Lucien and Mundy shot one each unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a minute, they wore the grey uniform and helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, follow me, but you will have to do the talking." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The accent." Lucien answered and Mundy's eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, I forgot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They resumed their walk, armed with the rifles provided by the guards, which bodies they hid in some bushes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pst, Lu', there he is…" Mundy was comically speaking from the corner of his mouth, with his teeth clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You may speak normally, no one is within earshot and the walkie-talkies are off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, ok, I tried to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooky." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled under his helmet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go and place the explosives, I will check on the empty hangar. We shall reconvene here in 10 minutes sharp." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, you be careful, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They parted ways. Mundy headed for the feline hangar. He entered without too many problems and pretended to patrol inside. On each cage he passed, he put a little explosive, right on the lock. He used them all, and there were more than two dozens. When he was done, he glanced at his watch and exited the hangar to reconvene with Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he got interrupted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" One of the guards called him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're you doin' in there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Patrol."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you fix the light?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy tried to hide his surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, nah, I was just sent to get the reference for the light bulb, I'll report it and get someone down here to fix it." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, alright, cheers mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Mundy turned on his heels, sighing in relief that he passed the test. A few moments later, he was meeting with Lucien again.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did it go?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stressful. Had to talk to a bloke. He asked me if I fixed a light in the big cats hangar."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I was just taking the reference for the bulb?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excellent job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hangar A3 is indeed free. It was locked with a padlock but I easily picked it. We should be able to use it whenever we need. I found a few things to help us too, a chair and some ropes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aces. Now, to get the bloke…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me." Lucien said and they walked to the front of the hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a minute later, the man himself appeared. Duchemin was impeccably dressed, with a blue three-piece suit and matching dark blue, varnished shoes. He was followed by a few people who were not in uniforms… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui! I need that to be ready! What am I paying you for?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The little escort of men in suits apologised profusely and went back to wherever they came from, leaving Duchemin alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien walked close behind Duchemin as he passed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So first, we go through hangar A1, that's the birds, oui, colours and noises, perfect as a grand opening, then we move on to C5 with the reptiles… Hey! Are the alligators in better shape than last time?" Duchemin stopped in front of the reptiles' hangar and asked a few guards. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The vets said they were a bit depressed cause they don't see much of the sun but they should be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Depressed?!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Duchemin repeated. "What kind of nonsense is that! They're stupid animals, for God's sake!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy clenched his fist and gulped down hard, trying to keep his calm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let me move on! I don't want to get angry before Rochefort and his friends arrive…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin moved along, Lucien and Mundy still on his heels, on the orange and dusty ground of the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The projectors were installed, good…" Duchemin raised his head to the towers with projectors planted at regular distances between the hangars. "At least they didn't mess that up!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went on and Mundy followed until he felt something bump him. He looked down at Lucien and the man under the helmet gave a very slight nod as his gloved fingers slid to the button of his jacket, through the uniform vest that he had opened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pressed it and it was a matter of seconds before the guards started yelling around hangar B10.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is that racket?!" Duchemin yelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One guard came running but before he reached Duchemin, a few wild cats escaped through the door of the hangar, bringing down the guards. Duchemin gasped and started yelling left and right, as more guards poured out to help their colleagues.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't kill them! They are priceless! Put them to sleep! They are worth a fortune! Why does everything have to go wrong now?!" He roared angrily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We gotta take you to safety, let's go." Mundy said, and both him and Lucien escorted Duchemin to the empty hangar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you taking me here? There is nothing in this hangar!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucien faked to unlock the padlock on the door, he raised his eyes to Mundy who seemed at a loss as to what to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Well exactly that's the point! We stay in there with you and lock ourselves up until the situation's under control. C'mon, get inside!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And in a second, the three men slipped in and Lucien locked themselves up inside the wide abandoned storage area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>that was close…!" The criminal said. "Argh, I don't even have a phone line installed here to call reinforcements!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had gone further away and came back with an old chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, take a seat, it could be quite long. We don't know how many more beasts escaped." Mundy said and Duchemin obliged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This chair is the most uncomfortable thing ever…!" The rich rascal said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it is your last." Lucien answered while removing his helmet, he shook his head left and right. Duchemin's eyes snapped wide and he was about to shout for help but too late, Mundy had a kukri against his throat from behind. Lucien undid his tie  and quickly used it as a gag on Duchemin's mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, let us have a chat, shall we?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0059"><h2>59. Chapter 59</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"He's tied up nicely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Perfect.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy finished using the bits of rope on Duchemin's legs and wrists, completely tying the man to the chair he was sitting on. Sirens were blasting outside as the battle raged between the animals and the guards. Mundy, Lucien and their prisoner could hear the muffled roars and gunshots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, we make sure he cannot scream." Lucien said with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do we do that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you use to scream, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yer th-oh… D'you wanna do it or…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please, after you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mundy removed his helmet and dropped it down to the floor before cracking his knuckles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." Lucien went behind Duchemin and lifted his head slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, love, here we go…!" Mundy clenched his fist and punched Duchemin's throat so hard that the criminal choked violently. He was sent in a fit of coughs that made his face turn crimson. "That's for the alligators. They aren't stupid, you mongrel, they're more intelligent than you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy spat at Duchemin's face. Lucien let go of his head and he lowered it, panting for some air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, I may get my tie back." He removed it off of Duchemin's mouth and the man coughed. "After you, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, listen here you piece of filth." Mundy crouched to be at eye level with the rascal. "Ten years ago you went to buy some land here in Oz to pump some oil and sell it. It was not that far from here actually, in what became a massive oil extractin' facility, remember that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin nodded weakly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But there was a farm on that land, wasn't there? You sent letters, made phone calls more and more frequently. You even sent blokes almost everyday to try and make those farmers give up their house and their land, but they kept on refusin', didn't they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin tried to clear his throat and his voice came out as a thin thread of air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… Yes… They did… But what are you two… doing?" He coughed more. "You're the singer… and you… You're his lover - argh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. Of course, without his balaclava, Lucien was Lulu in the eyes of Duchemin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will come to that. Go on, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien tapped Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So then, what happened, eh? After months of harrassin' the couple of old farmers, hm? What did you do, you worthless piece of filth?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I… Got them killed…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you got them killed by burning the house and the farm, while they were inside, screamin', afraid, two old, defenseless people. Did you ever stop to imagine what it felt like for them? To burn alive? Completely trapped? Devoured by the flames, hm?" Mundy was speaking in low growls, frowning and clenching his teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not… I didn't care and I still don't… Do you realise that the rest of my men will soon be done with the animals and will come to end you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think they are fairly busy, Arthur." Lucien answered, peaking through the lock of the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I don't care." Mundy added. "Lu'? your lighter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tossed his silver lighter at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Now, look here </span>
  <em>
    <span>Arthur.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" The Aussie said and took the kukri from his belt again. He slashed through Duchemin's chest vertically and swiftly. His clothes ripped off and he yelped as the blade met his skin and sliced. "Oh, sorry mate, didn't mean to cut you, I wanted to leave that to Lu', he likes that kind of stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien observed keenly as Mundy flicked the lighter open and a flame sprang up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll find out today what it feels like to burn alive, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin's breath started accelerating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Help! Help me - argh!" Mundy punched his throat again for him to stop shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can yell as much as you want. The noise of your bloody sirens cover your cries, mongrel." Mundy got the lighter closer and closer to the criminal's skin, who could hardly believe what was happening. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien watched, his jaw dropping. He had never imagined someone as shy and sensitive as Mundy could be cruel. And yet, what he saw that day terrified the Frenchman. Duchemin yelled, jerked his head, and thrashed on the chair, spraying the sweat that had beaded on his brow left and right as Mundy let the lighter trail along his naked chest slowly, along the scar that he had freshly made with the kukri. The blood trickled from the long, straight opening and it seemed that Mundy couldn't hear nor see the pain he was causing. Him, who could feel the pain of others, even for animals, he was hard as steel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien couldn't believe his eyes. He walked around to see Mundy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Merde.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears were silently streaming down the Aussie's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Those people you killed like a coward, they were my parents. Honest folks, farmers, they used to help the poor with the surplus that we had. Mum used to knit clothes for the orphans. She used to make jams and pies for them. Dad always gave a hand to other farmers and people around. He was really good with mechanics. He used to repair cars, tractors, pretty much anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien didn't dare intervene even though the sight broke him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you killed them. Good folks, who did nothing wrong, who asked nothin' of you, hell, you didn't even know them…! But you burnt them." He paused and sniffed, completely ignoring Duchemin yelling his lungs out. "I should have been there. I should have helped. But I had some work far from home. When I came back home, I saw the massacre, I saw the firemen, and when they told me that they found </span>
  <em>
    <span>remnants</span>
  </em>
  <span> of people, I fell to the floor. Like a sheila. My knees couldn't carry me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lighter moved in languid waves along the criminal's skin, punctuating Mundy's speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the burial, there was nothing to bury. To sell the house, there was nothing to sell. For my life, there was nothing more to live. Whatever I'd live, I'd live it without them. They counted the most and they weren't there anymore. And it wasn't because they did something to deserve it. It was just because you wanted to get some oil." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wiped his face with the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They died because some random French fuck wanted some bloody oil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed but his hand kept on steadily holding Lucien's lighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It took me ten years to come out of the grave you should have thrown me in, with them. Ten years eaten out by the guilt, eaten out by regret. I've been hating myself for ten years for a crime I didn't commit. I felt like shit and stopped living for ten bloody years because a worthless good-for-nothing piece of shit burnt my life down. I accept that I'm a crazed gunman, I'm nothing but a lunatic who knows how to shoot people from far away, a coward with a rifle. I deserve what you did to them more than they ever did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna know the best bit? They aren't even my real parents. They found me and adopted me. Those folks were so nice that they took a baby with them, fed him, raised him, educated him, for him to become nothin' more than a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazed gunman.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy closed the lighter. Duchemin's face was drenched in drool and tears, he was breathing heavily and couldn't move. His head was jerked back. He couldn't do anything but endure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed my parents ten years ago. And by the end of this, I'll make sure that there's gonna be as much as you left as my parents." Mundy put his palm flat on Duchemin's chest whose eyes snapped wide under the pain. The Aussie was crushing the burning skin below his fingers. "But first, let Lu' do what he wants to you. I need a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood back up and thank God Lucien was next to him as his knees wobbled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, be careful… Here take my cigarette case." Lucien slipped it in Mundy's hand and the latter nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry… Sorry I'm shit at this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien went to whisper in Mundy's ear. "You were perfect. Torture is a difficult exercise for the nerves, it is normal. Go and smoke if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your stomach?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah…" Mundy looked at Duchemin again and he realised only now the atrocity of what he had just done. "Oh-" He put a hand on his mouth as he gagged violently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm here, don't worry, it is fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien supported him while the Aussie went to a corner of the hangar and gave back the content of his previous meals. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Sorry… I'm just… Ugh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine, I understand, no need to explain. Come here and sit down." Lucien helped him walk not too far from Duchemin to keep an eye on him and made him sit down on the bare concrete floor. "Take deep breaths, I am here, it is fine, it is completely normal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stayed with him a minute while Mundy let his head lean back on the wall and closed his eyes. Lucien knelt on the floor and delicately wrapped his gloved hands and his arms around Mundy's head before hugging him dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je t'aime, Mundy. Je t'aime à la folie. Je ne sais pas si tu comprends à quel point je t'aime. Tu es fou de faire ça avec moi, tu es fou et je suis fou de toi et de ta folie." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you, Mundy. I love you madly. I don't know if you understand how much I love you. You are mad to do this with me, you are mad and I am mad about you and your madness.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed his hair and brushed it repeatedly and slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luv'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. Go and give him hell, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's pale face was sharply contrasted with his beautiful, yet still weak, smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise." Lucien answered and kissed his brow before letting go of his lover and walking over to the centre of the hangar, where Duchemin had seemingly passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snapped his fingers next to his ear and the man tied to the chair opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ugh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arthur Duchemin, may I introduce myself? Oui? Oui, you are listening. Please stay conscious, I would like to get my message across as much as my dearest friend here did. You know me as Lulu, but maybe the name </span>
  <em>
    <span>L</span>
  </em>
  <span> would ring a bell?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Duchemin's eyes snapped wide and he went more pale on the face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see it does! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fantastique! </span>
  </em>
  <span>My reputation precedes me and I see you are well versed in secret business. As you know, I am a spy for la </span>
  <em>
    <span>Douce France, Agent L, pour vous servir." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien bowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am a spy for the sweet and lovely France. Agent L, at your service.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Now, you might wonder why I am standing in front of you now, hm? Although if you know my name, I guess you know at least parts of my story. Oui, it will be story time again I am afraid. I know how boring these can be but pray pay attention and I promise to make it short. Well, I will make the story short, maybe not the rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started pacing the hangar, turning around Duchemin on the chair in circles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… L?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, me L." Lucien comically exaggerated. "Mon Dieu, I thought you were French, please. Our language has a more elegant way of arranging sentences than that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not… Retired?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see you know this part of my story, interesting, interesting indeed. I used to be retired, it is true. But as always, when there is an impossible task, the people high up call back the good old classics, hm? Let us face the truth: spies nowadays are not trained like we used to. We used to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>be trained which made us extremely adaptable! It was fantastic the things we could come up with back in the days! But now, non, they have to go through all kinds of tests and absurd training that all but destroy their creativity. Being a spy is like being an artist. We are given impossible tasks that no one else but us can carry out, because no one else has the talent to do it without getting killed or caught."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his butterfly knife out of his pocket as he went on walking in circles around Duchemin who breathed loud and groaned in pain. The spy played with his knife without looking at it, letting the blades roll around his gloved fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui! We are magicians, masters of arts that would have us imprisoned, jailed or locked up in an asylum, if we weren't employed by the highest authority of our country. But I hear you ask, L, where is this all going…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped in front of Duchemin. He grasped his hair and pulled his head straight to face him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About a decade ago, you ordered the robbery of a bank, quite well executed I must say, and as your employees were chased by the police, they ran over a woman and a child. Oh, hold on… "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien let go of Duchemin's head and it flopped forward.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, my cigarette case, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie threw it back at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't smoke?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, stomach's still a bit funny, maybe a bit later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened it and retrieved the picture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, look." He pulled Duchemin's head back up and waited for him to look at the photograph. "Her name was Marie, his, Jérémy. They were my fiancée and my son, the two loves of my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the photo neatly away and closed the cigarette case before turning and throwing it back at Mundy, who caught it with ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your goons hit them with a black 4-by-4 as they were being chased by the police. Of course, you wouldn't know about this as they made it out, you took the money and fled, setting foot in Australia a few months later if my memory serves me well. I did read your file, you see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kill… Me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not yet, we still have to talk." Lucien smiled and Mundy's blood froze from where he was sitting. So that was Lu's natural habitat, eh? That was his job, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>routine?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I was saying, your goons ran over Marie and Jérémy. I was at the window, a block or so away from all this and I watched it all happen before my eyes: Jérémy starting to cross the road after a few people, Marie behind him. She heard the car turning at that corner, leapt at Jérémy to put him to safety, got hit first by the bonnet of that black 4-by-4, ejecting her metres away from where the impact happened and crashed on the asphalt, on the other lane. I rushed out, shouting, yelling my lungs out, tears running uncontrollably down my face as I cried their names. Once I arrived at their side, Marie closed her eyes and shed a single tear at the sight of Jérémy's lifeless body in my arms."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I held them when the ambulance arrived and barked at them, threatening to kill them if they touched my Marie and my Jérémy. It was after those events that I decided to retire. I quitted everything and rented a small flat in Paris, a city that I never loved, and by then, I completely detested it. Like Mundy here, it took me ten years to come back to my senses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened the grey uniform.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You see this suit?" Duchemin frowned. "It took me ten years to put it back on. I lived in rags for ten years. I gave up shaving and cutting my hair. Anyone who saw me thought I was a beggar. No one knew who was the drunkard roaming the streets silently at night, a long bushy beard and equally long unkempt hair, a bottle of undrinkable alcohol in my hand. I was wandering, roaming the streets and drowning the pain of my loss in what would have killed me, surely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped. Well, he didn't know that about Lucien…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, no one knew who I was or why I was like that. No one knew that they could thank me if their mother tongue wasn't German anymore. No one would understand anyway, hm? No one would understand that the greatest spy France has ever had could go through the pain of losing the only family he ever had, the one thing you cannot pay with money, the feeling of security, of building something that would run beyond you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused and Duchemin raised his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But here we are, hm? You, </span>
  <em>
    <span>le petit fils de pute </span>
  </em>
  <span>who killed my family, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>only</span>
  </em>
  <span> family."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[The little son of a whore]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his blade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you catch their names Arthur?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was genuinely scared. Lucien's eyes shone as coldly as his blade. Duchemin didn't answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"ANSWER ME!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AARGH!" Duchemin wailed as Lucien sharply planted his blade in the hostage's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"SAY THEIR NAMES!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"AARGH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dragged the blade deep in his thigh all the way down to his knee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"MARIE! MARIE AND JÉRÉMY-AAARGH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally wailed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now listen." Lucien calmed down abruptly again and removed his blade that he wiped on Duchemin's shoulder. "You will spell their names letter after letter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The criminal was all out of tears, he sweated profusely and the heat of the pain made his burns ache more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"SPELL IT!" Lucien shouted and planted the blade in his other thigh, sending Duchemin through another fit of uncontrollable wails and sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M! M! ARGH! M!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"BIEN!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[GOOD!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the blade against Duchemin's chest and carved a capital "M" through the burns that Mundy had already made. The Aussie looked the other way. He couldn't see any more of this. His stomach didn't have anything else to throw up. He just heard Lucien shouting repeatedly "Next!", and Duchemin yelling another letter. The criminal's rhythm slowed down after each letter. It was too painful to go on. But did Lucien care…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't finished, Arthur! What comes after? Come on!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man was surviving on sheer adrenaline and the mad hope that his guards would find him before he died. But each time he started fainting, Lucien would slap him powerfully across the face. He removed his gloves and dropped them to the floor. Mundy looked at them, they started to absorb the blood that dripped from the chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know why us spies wear gloves?" Lucien asked. "It is to not leave any fingerprints. But this time, I shall allow it. Let the world know that Mundy and I are responsible for your death, that we are ridding this planet of the scum that you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>enfoiré de fils de pute! </span>
  </em>
  <span>NEXT LETTER!"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fucking son of a whore!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it lasted for more. Mundy heard the wails and they quieted down more and more. By that point, Lucien had rolled his sleeves up, and was oscillating between mumbling and shouting on top of his lungs, all of that in French. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Duchemin fell silent, which surprised Mundy. He raised his head and saw Lucien slap Duchemin hard, but the man didn't wake up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RÉPONDS, ENFOIRÉ!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ANSWER, MONGREL!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at Duchemin. The man had passed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RÉPONDS! ARGH!" </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[ANSWER! ARGH!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another slap but no success. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love…" Mundy stood back up and went to Lucien. "He passed out. Nothing you can get out of him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"RÉPONDS!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[ANSWER ME!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Duchemin by his shoulders and shook him. His limp head bobbed around but the man was unconscious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled Lucien back and his blade fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't let him die, not now, I have to make him suffer more!" Lucien pushed himself forward to free himself from Mundy, like a mad rabid dog that the Aussie was holding back with a leash.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" Mundy pulled him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... He doesn't understand, he doesn't feel it, he doesn't get it, he doesn't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', stop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He must understand, he must realise, he must-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"ENOUGH!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's roar echoed in the empty hangar and silence fell around them as Lucien suddenly realised how far from a human being he had behaved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am sorry…" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clawed his fingers in Mundy's chest, holding on to the uniform jacket and the Aussie pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I'm here now. Calm down. He's passed out, he can't hear you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you apologising for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never wanted to show you this side of me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down and saw that Lucien's hands were covered in blood, his hair was ruffled too. The Aussie lowered his head and kissed his lover through his silky locks of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, love, I'm here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien parted from the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merde." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Shit.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked around them and pricked his ears. The sirens had stopped and he hadn't realised it. All he could hear was voices shouting. But it wasn't panicked shouting at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They managed to put the beasts to sleep I guess. Can't hear them anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but they are looking for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> now." Lucien pointed at Duchemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey! I heard some voices in here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The voice came from right outside of the hangar, on the other side of the door. Mundy looked at Lucien with horrified eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bugger, they're here, what do we do?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go behind that door to your right. There are stairs that will lead you upstairs. From there you will have a clear shot on them. Put them to sleep or kill them, it matters little." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. He was surprised by Lucien's answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What about you?" He asked back and they heard the guards trying to break in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is no time</span>
  <em>
    <span>, mon amour, go!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not going without you!" Mundy insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, go! I know what I am doing! I have to hide Duchemin so that we can finish this somewhere else!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Just kill him and let's get the hell out of there, we're not gonna drag him, are we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are. I will get this man to suffer more than what he put all of his victims through combined! Now go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy trusted the long experience of the spy. After all, he was the expert and a very good one if one was to believe his reputation. No doubt he knew what he was doing. Mundy readied his rifle in his hands and turned on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He turned back to Lucien and the Frenchman threw himself at the tall Aussie, he grabbed his collar with his blood soaked hands and pulled him down violently to kiss him. It took Mundy completely by surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Lucien quickly withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that for?" Mundy asked, confused. This was the last moment to share a proof of love. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you to forgive me." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?! Look, whatever it is, it's fine, it's ok, just be quick!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien let go of his lover's collar and Mundy ran upstairs. He positioned himself at the window above the guards who were now trying  to break the lock of the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here! The C4's planted, that door's gonna go, get away!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy heard one of the soldiers say and he started shooting but as he did so, the guard triggered the explosives. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door blew up and away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As did the rest of the hangar.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0060"><h2>60. Chapter 60</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Ugh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was the infinite blue sky. At first, he thought he had been sleeping on his van's rooftop. Hold on. Why did it smell of a fire…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled on his side and the next thing he saw was his father's glasses on the orange ground of the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh, bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As his body woke up, he realised that he was lying on the ground itself. He blinked and looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What the hell am I doing on the ground? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He thought as he tried to gather his memories to try and understand what led him to land there. He pushed himself to all four. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh?!" He hissed. One of his arms hurt badly. He raised his eyes and the view made his insides twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Corpses of the guards he was trying to shoot from the window. The window? What window? The hangar was down and being consumed by the last and shy flames. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger!" Mundy's eyes snapped wide. "Lu'?! LU'!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He jumped to his feet and ran towards the rubbles of the places, yelling and sobbing as he limped awkwardly. Everything hurt in his body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?! Lucien?! Where are you, Lu'?! Lu', talk to me! Lu'?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started digging through the stones like a mad man, with only one arm, randomly, blinded by everything but only seeing his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy! Is that you?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A hand powerfully grabbed his collar from behind and pulled him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice?! What the hell are you doing here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> called for us saying there had been an explosion and a fire!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked behind Maurice's shoulder and saw the fire brigade, an ambulance and police cars. He hadn't seen them or heard them coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice, he's somewhere here, help me find him please!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy." Maurice held him back from his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Don't stand around like a bloody idiot! Help me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is somewhere! He can't be no where so he has to be somewhere, I mean it stands to reason, doesn't it?!" Mundy threw bits of bricks here and there until Maurice pulled him back strongly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let the fire brigade and the police do their job, and let me take you to an ambulance, you are bruised beyond what I could recognise… Thank God I heard your voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But we can't leave him here! He's here! I left him here! He</span>
  <em>
    <span> is </span>
  </em>
  <span>somewhere!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy!" Maurice slammed his hands left and right on Mundy's cheeks and looked him straight in the eye. "Let them search for him, you need to tend to your wounds!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was raising distraught, almost childish eyes to Maurice who sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I did tell you back in my place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did warn you that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> would happen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! He's there!" Mundy sobbed as he tried to wiggle away from Maurice's arms. "Let me find him! Lu'! Lu', please! LU'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firemen started to deal with the last flames, and Maurice and a few beggars carried Mundy away to an ambulance. The poor man couldn't walk on his own two feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ambulance crew started cleaning Mundy's wounds that he didn't feel anyway and each time a fireman would pass by, the Aussie would ask. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he would receive the same answer: head lowered and shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, I promised! I promised I'd keep him safe! I promised we'd go through this together and we'd go and - argh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>FUCK!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, look, you have at least a broken arm, we need to take you to a hospital." A first helper explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You take me nowhere before we find him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, look down at your arm, you can't remain like this or you might damage more than just your tissue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't care, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don't need my stupid arm, I need </span>
  <em>
    <span>him!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy tried to stand up and push the ambulance crew away but he felt something sting his arm and his legs went to jelly as his eyelids fell on his eyes…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A day later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Muffled noises. What was it? Ah, a conversation. Who was talking? Were they talking to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his eyes slowly and blinked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, he has woken up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, perfect. Can we have a moment please, nurse?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice nodded and the lady in the white uniform left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where…?" Mundy started as Maurice approached his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The hospital. They transported you here and you got some surgery done to your arm. It was broken, now it is in a cast." Maurice explained. "How do you feel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weird. Tired. Can't move much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember what happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really… Uh… I remember bits."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." Maurice sat on the chair next to the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… We were off to kill Duchemin with Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can confirm Duchemin is dead, Mundy. We found his carbonised remnants under the rubble." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Christ…" Mundy gagged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… We tortured him with Lu'... I did disgusting stuff to him… When I realised what I did, I threw up in a corner of the hangar. Mate, it was horrible."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You? You </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured </span>
  </em>
  <span>a man?" He asked, astounded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Not proud of it. But he had to pay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not judging you, Mundy. I am just surprised, but I understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… We did horrible stuff to him, Lu' and I, but at some point his guards were lookin' for him of course. Lu' told me to go upstairs and shoot the guards from above, through a window. He… Have you found him?" Mundy looked at Maurice with pleading eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We have found this." Maurice put a hand in his pocket and retrieved a broken watch and a butterfly blade. "And your stuff is on the table next to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked on the side and saw his watch, his father's glasses and…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cigs' case." He said. "Bloody hell…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We found </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Maurice started. "He was wearing a suit and a mask, not far from Duchemin." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" Mundy closed his eyes and frowned. He felt it coming and just let it go. The tears flowed down. "Bloody hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew he should have come with me, I had told him to. I didn't want to go away from him. I told him… Lu'... Fucking hell, I can't even cry as much as I want… Everything hurts and I can't cry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice put a hand on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand that you liked each other quite a lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Mate… I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. He loved you too. He was head over heels for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sniffed and more water flowed from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's why he made arrangements before he went with you to get Duchemin."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I had a chat with you, alone, and asked you to send him to me, we discussed things. We both knew that he was going to his end and he wanted me to take care of what would happen to his belongings." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait…" Mundy sniffed. "He knew he was-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. He was convinced and he knew that whatever you would try to help, you would not succeed. No one escapes the secret services for long. Duchemin managed it for ten years and that's as long as it can get."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could have tried at least and get whatever time we could." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. He did not want it." Maurice answered and Mundy's heart shattered in his insides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" His voice broke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that he didn't want to spend time with you, but he didn't want you to be an accomplice to his escape, because otherwise, you would be held accountable for it in the eyes of the law."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bullshit. I don't care about all that! I told him, I told him I didn't care if I died that day, he has stuff to take care of, he's got Pearl, his kitten, he's got-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Speaking of…" Maurice said and he opened his ragged coat wide. He dived a hand in one of the pockets and fished out a white ball of fluff that hissed left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice delicately put her on Mundy's chest and when the kitten realised it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she went straight for the crook of his neck and curled in a ball of fur there, mewling repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If anyone asks, I did not bring her." Maurice answered. "Pets are not exactly welcome in a hospital." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby kitty… Hey…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L asked me to give her to you. He wanted you to take care of her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck…" Mundy was sent crying again and soon, the kitten joined him in his cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He also leaves everything he has to you. He asked me to tell you that it was not much, but he hoped that you could remember him through a few things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's tears continued to flow between two sniffs. A waterfall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hate myself… It happened twice now… I should have died with him… I don't want to live this shit life anymore… I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to take care of the cat." Maurice answered. "It was one of his requests." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuckin' hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have all his belongings, and whenever you come out of the hospital, you can come and take them. Same for your van, it is with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath was erratic through the cries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry, Mundy. I truly am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I gonna do now?" He desperately asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you choose, but I would recommend to not stay idle for too long. Find something you like and do it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to live with him…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle licked his hair on his temple as he cried and cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry Mundy. He told you this would happen, I told you this would happen. I understand that you thought you and him could get out of it, but no, he couldn't ever have gone out of the French secret services radars."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shut his eyes and let the tears flow. Maurice fell silent for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wanted his body to be buried here." The beggar went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said to me that France had brought nothing else but problems to him, especially as of late. And he wanted to be close to you. He had hoped you could visit him from time to time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I mean… ugh…" Mundy tried to sit up and Maurice helped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate. But yeah, of course I'll… Bugger I can't stop…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More tears streamed down his cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand. I will organise something for him. It won't be as grand as a ceremony back in the Ministry, but we cannot possibly bury him without paying our respects." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Thanks…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will take place in two days. I talked to the doctors and they say you should be out by then. Of course you are more than welcome to come."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle laid on his lap and looked up at Mundy, with her big round eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall leave you to rest now, you need it." Maurice put the broken watch on top of the cigarette case. "I will see you in two days." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Oh, uh, Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. For everything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the least I could do." He said and left the hospital room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, kitty cat… Yer dad… He…" Mundy sniffed and as Maurice was walking away through the corridor, he heard the echo of a scream, interspersed with sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and exited the hospital, his heart in his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up at the Aussie who now realised his left arm was in a cast. He took Perle in one hand and squeezed her tight against his chest as he wringed any kind of water left in his body out through his eyes. He lied down and buried himself under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, are you alright?" A nurse entered the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave me! Leave me like everyone else in my life! Leave me in peace!" He barked from under the blanket and he heard her footstep as she walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, a man's voice interrupted Mundy's sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir, I have to check up on your vital signs and arm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger off." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If everything is in order, you may leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and removed the blanket from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle started hissing at the man in the white labcoat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, kitty cat. He's nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pets aren't allowed here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You throw her out and I throw myself out." Mundy answered menacingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit up, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran the checks he needed: heartbeat, blood pressure, and got him to get an x-ray for his arm. When all was finished and carefully analysed, the doctor announced that Mundy could get back home. He gave him instructions and medication for his arm and insisted that he should follow all of that if he wanted to heal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie stood up and a nurse tried to help him dress up. Perle, who was sitting on the bed, hissed at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…" Mundy raised his hand to ask her to leave, and she did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got dressed up and put Perle on his shoulder. He took his watch and tossed it in the bin before grabbing Lucien's and putting it on. He wore his father's glasses and put Lucien's blade in one of his pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's go, kitty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy walked out of the hospital, an arm wrapped up with a scarf as it was in a cast. He walked to the nearest bus stop and waited amongst people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle hissed at anyone who dared look at her Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, baby…" He muttered under his breath until the bus came. He slipped in and looked at the streets rolling before his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing made sense. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty-four hours before, Lu' was still there, by his side. He could look at him, he could hear him. And he had kissed his lips…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy tightened his grip on the pole in the bus and looked away, through the opposite window. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle, who was perched on his shoulder, came closer to his neck and brushed herself on him as she purred. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Mundy turned his head and kissed her softly and repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love you, baby." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the bus travelled deeper and deeper in the city, finally reaching somewhere relatively close to Maurice's neighbourhood.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy came off of the bus and went for Maurice's hideout. He headed to one of the houses but got stopped on his way there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Maurice. You're not home?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was expecting you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, the keys to your van. There she is, waiting for you." Maurice pointed in the street at the place where Mundy usually parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We loaded L's belongings at the back. He didn't have much, you'll see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I suggest you stay here for the night. You can't drive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I'll probably do that." Mundy answered and headed for the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." He mumbled back as he crossed the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy arrived at his van's backdoor and unlocked it. It sadly creaked open and the Aussie saw the suitcase and couple of bags on the floor that weren't there before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lu's stuff.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed the door and switched on the light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's have a look, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sat on the floor and started to explore his lover's clothes. His lover? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His ex-lover… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found all the suits, the casual ones and the ones he used to sing at the Queen Victoria with. Mundy smelt one. It still bore his perfume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bloody hell…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He buried his head in it as if it was Lucien's chest itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, smell this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put the suit on the floor and Perle went straight to one of the pockets. She curled inside it and her fluffy head popped out of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yer Papa… He's… gone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy continued to unpack Lucien's clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, gone. And he won't come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?!" She pulled her ears down sadly and lowered her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, he didn't abandon you. He didn't abandon anyone. He… He did what he thought was best to protect you, baby cat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? I don't know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's valid hand reached the bottom of the first bag and he reached a little bag of some sort. He took it out and put it between his open legs. He opened the zipper and his eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was his toiletries: his toothbrush, his shaving foam, his after shave and gosh, his perfume! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got it out and opened it. He sprayed it in the room and as the smell hit him, tears beaded in his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Perle slipped out of the jacket pocket and smelt the air. When the droplets of perfume fell down on her, she sneezed repeatedly, making Mundy smile between his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, baby, let's go to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's not open everything at once." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She curled back in the jacket pocket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, let's go to bed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She refused to exit her nest and Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, you can stay here. I'll sleep in the bed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He removed his clothes and put on an old tee-shirt and pair of shorts before climbing his ladder clumsily, as his arm in the cast wasn't handy. When he finally reached his bed, he rolled in the blanket and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanna come up here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ sake's, baby, you should have said before, it's hell comin' up and down from bed with my arm like this…" Mundy carefully climbed the ladder down. He went to scoop Perle out of the vest jacket but she planted her claws and little fangs in the jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't wanna let go of it? Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the jacket with Perle in the pocket between his teeth as he climbed the bed again. Once he was up, he lied down and hugged the kitten and the vest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, the kitten was right, that's much better. Now, he could smell Lucien as he drifted off to sleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0061"><h2>61. Chapter 61</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun rose and the sound of children playing in the streets woke Mundy and Perle up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten stretched and yawned, showing Mundy her baby fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby." He scratched her and she purred as she slid out of Lucien's jacket pocket to brush herself on his face. "Sleep well?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred and slipped under his jaw. He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where are you goin', eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle dug her way under Mundy's tee-shirt and her fluffy head popped out of its collar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… You're so soft…" He closed his arms around her and hugged her dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of knocks at the door interrupted them. Mundy pulled himself out of bed and carefully climbed down the ladder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone likes this cast, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was using it as a thick tree branch and just laid on it. When Mundy opened the van's backdoor, he was surprisingly met by a group of kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, M!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mornin', guys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, that's your breakfast." One of them held him a brown paper bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Thanks." Mundy raised his eyes and saw Maurice on the other side of the street nodding to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome!" And the kids ran off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sat at the steps in front of his van's backdoor, his barefoot on the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see what we've got, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a cup of coffee and a pastry. Mundy ate them and took his painkillers, and looked at Perle on his cast. She stared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need your breakfast too, kitty cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mundy looked up and saw a group of kids playing. "Hey, guys!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed the road and came to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here's some money. Can you go and buy me some milk? The kitty here is hungry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was a matter of minutes before Perle was lapping at some milk that Mundy poured in a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both back inside the van. Perle was having her breakfast while Mundy opened Lucien's suitcase. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His pyjamas…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There they were, the expensive silky things. No, not silk, he said it was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>satin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Whatever that was, it was soft. Mundy unpacked Lucien's pyjamas and his socks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are those…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Leather dangling things that were put next to the socks. Whatever they were, Mundy put it all in his cupboard. He got his clothes out, threw them on the couch and put Lucien's things instead. He folded them as best as he could with just one arm and organised neat piles of clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went back to the suitcase and took the underwear out. Mundy smiled. Even for something as basic as a pair of underwear, Lucien had to get the fanciest. They were soft but the fabric seemed to stretch nicely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy saw it all again. The bath. The evening that Lucien invited him to take a bath with him. God only knew how handsome he was while wearing clothes but naked… Mundy couldn't but bite his lip and feel his blood flow fast everywhere. He had seen Lucien naked, he had hugged him and slept with him in his arms in that bathtub, naked skin against naked skin. He had held him and had felt his warmth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. It was useless to think back about it now. It only hurt more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He snapped back to reality and realised that he had finished folding Lucien's shirts and trousers in his cupboard too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now, for Lucien's toiletries. Mundy put the Frenchman's toothbrush with his, in the glass next to the sink. He put the shaving products and his perfume on the small shelf with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There, it was all settled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to grab some clothes and opened his cupboard like a reflex. He sighed when the sight of Lucien's clothes slapped him across the face. He had forgotten he had put his clothes there while his own were in a messy pile on the old couch under the bed. He picked a polo shirt and a pair of trousers. Putting on clothes was quite tricky with the cast but Mundy managed it eventually. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A knock interrupted him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finished zipping his trousers shut and opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey Maurice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for breakfast, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to ask you how you feel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah…" Mundy shrugged as he exited the van, barefoot. "Been better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready for the ceremony tomorrow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy answered almost aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't ever be ready for this, ever. I mean…" He sighed. "I promised him. I… I told him I'd happily do it instead of him and I was serious!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice put a hand on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can only imagine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he agreed. He said he'd do it. He said he'd hide in the desert with me but… Why didn't he just stick to the plan…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told you," Maurice answered. "He didn't want any consequences to fall on you. He wanted to protect you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, lot of good that did me, eh? Look at me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you do after tomorrow, Mundy? Have you thought of it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I don't know. I'll get rid of my rifles once and for all. All my hunting stuff, I'll destroy it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. But what next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know. I don't have any education of any kind. Hunting was the only thing I could do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know a lot about animals, maybe you could give a hand in one of the reserves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I don't want to do anything that has to do with animals. It only brought me problems."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, fair enough. You could stay here and help out. I can't pay you a fortune, but you'll have enough to eat and to pay for what the cat needs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle trotted to the van's doorstep and sat there. She saw Mundy with a stranger and hissed at Maurice again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, baby, he's ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She hissed once more, just to make that tall man understand that he shouldn't mess with her Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She obeys you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she only listens to Lu' and me." Mundy picked her up and put her on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, Mundy, I will let you get ready for tomorrow. I have to go and make sure everything is going smoothly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sure, thanks Maurice. If I can do anything, let me know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just be there and… You'll need to dress accordingly." Maurice added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, y-yeah, I forgot… I'll go and sort myself out. Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice spun on his heels and left Mundy and Perle alone. The Aussie climbed back up in the van and looked through his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, he still had the black suit, the one that didn't suit him and that he wore for his parents' burial. Mundy remembered that he wore it to go and see Lucien sing for the first few times. He had no other suits so he just went with that… And it was an ill-fitted thing for him, it made him smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I need another suit. And we need something for you too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you too. You're coming, it's for… Papa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the mention of the name, she looked up at Mundy with big round eyes and mewled long and sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. C'mon. I need to get a suit before tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He finally put on some socks and shoes and headed out of the van with Perle on his shoulder. He took the bus and went to the wealthy part of town. There was only one person who could help with a suit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, M, good afternoon!" The man with the white moustache and impeccable three-piece Burgundy suit welcomed Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard, the tailor, shook hands with Mundy and invited him to take a seat. Fortunately, the only other customer there finished with one of Richard's sons and exited the shop, leaving Mundy alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you tell me what brings you here, M, I do have something for you, if you excuse me just a moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard left the armchair on which he was sitting and went to the workshop. Not a minute later, he came back with a box, similar to the one that contained the beige suit which Lucien had offered to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L requested that I prepared this for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what is it? A suit? Why did he want me to have a suit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard sat down and watched Mundy try but with only one arm, it proved hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I?" Richard suggested.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" The kitten showed her fangs and hissed at the man with the white fur above his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle jumped down on the box and defeated the evil satin ribbon that Mundy was struggling with and the Aussie managed to pull the lid off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, baby kitty. Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a suit, yes, but it was all black. Black shirt, black jacket, black trousers and for once, a vest, also in black. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He insisted for the patterns to be the same as-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The one he was wearin' when he sang the Solitude song…" Mundy buried his head in it and shut his eyes for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, indeed. He said it would make sense and he was convinced you would look your best with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard?" Mundy raised his head again as Perle put a paw on his cast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew for Lu' too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid he told me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you both came to visit together. While you were having a look at the rifles, he explained everything to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You work for them too, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard nodded but he wasn't proud of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it is a rather useless and undeserved end for L. But higher up, they thought that he was a threat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knew too much in their eyes. He knew a lot of things that, in the wrong hands, could bring down entire governments across the world and jeopardise peace in some still delicate areas."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he'd been retired for ten years and none of that had happened." Mundy protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. This is exactly why I think that it was useless to have him eliminated. He was an old man, a man of extreme loyalty to a country that he freed and in the end, that same country put him to the grave." Richard answered, distraught. "I will be there tomorrow, with my wife and sons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, M. The way that I see it, I need to thank him. He freed France from the Germans, he helped in so many ways and back in those days, you didn't earn much in this trade. He wasn't doing it for the money, which turned to roll once he proved himself. A man like that, they don't exist anymore and instead of seeing him like an asset, the government decided to consider him a threat…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to sound rude but… Fuck your government." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard half-smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I agree… Do you want to try the suit here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I look at it and…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was at a loss for words. He didn't want to put that suit on. Putting it on meant that he accepted Lucien's…</span>
  <em>
    <span> departure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But no, he didn't accept it, he didn't understand it and he didn't want it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and felt Richard put a hand on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine." The tailor answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brought you here in the first place? Can I help with anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I was gonna ask for a black suit exactly but… I see Lu' has thought about it before me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you something… weird?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you… Can you do something for her?" Mundy pointed at the cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Richard asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something for tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the kitten?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Lu' loved her like his daughter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard's surprise faded slowly and he nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me try something, give me a few minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Need to measure her or something?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I have another idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard left for his workshop. Mundy and Perle waited, he scratched her and she purred until she fell asleep. A few minutes later Richard came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, this is for her collar and this, wherever you want on her. I think it will go nicely on her head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl…? Baby…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She woke up and yawned, opening her tiny mouth wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to wake you up, I need to try these on you, is that ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, sit down, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's a nice knot for your collar… Does it itch or anythin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle gave Mundy a slow blink of her eyes and he answered with the same cat kiss. She purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess not. And this little thing… It's a bow… Alright, I'll try putting it between your ears, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it won't hurt, but don't move, it's hard to do things with one hand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle patiently sat and waited for her Dad to finish adjusting the black bow on her head. It was made of the same fabric with the wavy patterns that were on Lucien and now Mundy's vest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… I think it holds in place nicely here, what d'you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle laid down and rolled on her back, presenting her belly to her Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Here, good girl…" He scratched her belly and bent down to kiss her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it she is satisfied?" Richard said with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, looks like it, thanks mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, something else, Richard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you… recognise me?" Mundy asked and the tailor smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mean, did I realise that the man that L had brought here with him was the same who lied about his father owning a jacket from the Queen Victoria's staff?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did. And I did tell L about it, but he trusted you, right from the start, and didn't worry about it at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He has devilishly good instincts, that man, or perhaps his heart told him to trust you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to Richard and blushed. He looked the other way and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My understanding is that he… He wanted you to be his last, or rather, if he could look in the eyes of someone right before the end, he would have liked it to be you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head and Perle sniffed his long hair that fell sadly around his face, before playing with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… I should go. Thanks for everything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did nothing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>He </span>
  </em>
  <span>did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and shook Richard's hand before taking Perle on his shoulder and walking out of the shop with the packet under his valid arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And on the journey back to the van, in the bus, he kept thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Lu' had told everyone about their plan to get Duchemin and he knew he'd… He knew it would be his last mission. Well, that explained the weirdly timed kisses and the look he gave Mundy. It explained the way he violently pulled him into a kiss in that God forsaken hangar. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what it was all about. It was because he knew it was their last kiss… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bus stopped and Mundy came out. He walked back to the van and found another brown paper bag on the step at the back. Maurice had sent him more food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy unlocked the backdoor and slipped in. He had his dinner and took the painkillers for his arm although in all fairness, he didn't feel anything there.  His arm was just… awkward and cumbersome.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, you can have the tuna from my sandwich, and I'll get you some milk too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed herself on her master and purred. When dinner was done with, he wiped her chops and gave her a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle played with Mundy's long locks of hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's quite long… Should cut it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you know if Papa liked my hair long or if he'd prefer it short?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle laid on Mundy's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. You don't know, eh…? Neither do I. But I feel like I should cut it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, much shorter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? I don't know. It doesn't feel right to go tomorrow with shit hair. I need to get it fixed. Wanna come along or you're too tired?" Mundy opened his hand flat on his lap and Perle sat on it. "Alright, let's go then, thanks baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lifted her to his shoulder and kissed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exited the van again and on he went, on his feet, until he saw a hairdresser's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, Sir, how may I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to get a haircut." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, come here, take a seat…" The lady sat him on one of those salon chairs and went behind him. She talked to his reflection on the mirror facing them. "So what shall we do exactly?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Something clean and short… But not too short…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we want to keep the length going?" She approached her hands to Mundy's head and Perle hissed, to which the hairdresser gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, baby girl, c'mere…" Mundy scooped her off his shoulder and put her on his lap. "Sorry about that. She doesn't like people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright… So, yes, about the length?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remove it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, look at this magazine, I'll give you a moment and you can call me when you find something that you like." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the magazine and started flicking the pages, little by little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you think, baby cat? Is there anything that would be ok for tomorrow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle looked at the pictures with her Dad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She put her paw on the page and Mundy squinted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that'll do." He turned to the hairdresser. "'Scuse me…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She came back to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've found something you'd like?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, something like this, please." He pointed at the model with a short kind of mullet that Perle chose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here we go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After washing his hair, the hairdresser started cutting it. It lasted almost an hour of continuous hair falling down on Mundy's shoulders and on the floor. He petted Perle on his lap and the kitten fell asleep within minutes. He now understood why Lucien loved her so much, she was the perfect companion and made him feel </span>
  <em>
    <span>unalone</span>
  </em>
  <span> somehow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the scissors, it was the clippers’ turn. Mundy ended up with a haircut he'd never had before. It was short on the sides, a bit long behind and on the top with a little bit of a front tuft. Gosh, his head was so light and so… fresh! He could feel the air on his ears and behind his neck, it was very strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are…! Let me show you the back side…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that was exactly like the picture alright, in that sense, the hairdresser did a fantastic job. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's perfect, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled and after Mundy paid, he went back home with Perle on his shoulder. He regretted not having taken his hat with him as the cold air of the evening started to get to him. But soon he arrived and entered the van. He changed his clothes for his pyjamas and took Perle to bed with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, baby girl, I need to remove your bow and stuff… Here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We'll put them back on tomorrow, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred and curled into a ball of fur in Lucien's jacket pocket. Mundy held the jacket and Perle close to him. He scratched her head that peeked out and turned to lie on his back. That way, he could look at the stars through the ceiling window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it reminded him of that night where Lucien had sneaked inside his van and climbed into his bed straight away. What a mad bloke…! The nostalgia and craziness of it made Mundy smile. He remembered how Lucien had asked him to not take that much of the blanket and other nonsense like that. No doubt he had said that just to tease Mundy, and get a reaction off of him. But the truth was that, that night, Lucien just wanted to sleep with the man he had fallen in love with. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And to Mundy, it was surreal. How the hell could anyone fall in love with him? He was scruffy, antisocial, solitary, and some would assume dirty even, pff...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet Lucien held to him, hugged him and most of the time, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the one to ask for kisses, with words even! He wasn't shy to ask, which Mundy found quite bold. But the truth was that the Aussie loved it, of course. Each time Lucien raised his lovestruck eyes to the Aussie and came close to him, each time he touched him, each time he kissed him… It was a blessing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blinked in the silence of the night, and looked at Perle. She had fallen asleep very fast, as usual. He stared at her and his mind was set back on Lucien's request for him to take care of her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It seemed as though even after he was gone, Lucien still gave Mundy a reason to live.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0062"><h2>62. Chapter 62</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Right, baby, I think we're ready." </p><p>Mundy had put on his black three-piece suit and it had taken him an ungodly amount of time. He wanted everything to be perfect, and with his arm still in the cast, it was delicate. He shaved, arranged his hair and decided against using his hat. It didn't match with the very classy suit. </p><p>"Pearl, come here, I need to dress you up too." </p><p>The kitten came closer to the edge of the bed where she had been silently watching Mundy from. And that's when it struck him. She wasn't that baby tiny kitten anymore… It had been months between meeting Lucien and now; months during which Perle had grown up significantly. She wasn't an adult cat yet, but she was far from a kitten too. </p><p>"Here, that's for your collar…" He removed the pink one and replaced it with the black one that Richard had made. Mundy delicately put the heart-shaped pendant with her name through it. "And that's the bow… Did I put it correctly? Does it itch or hurt or anythin'?"</p><p>Perle sat up proudly. </p><p>"Meow." </p><p>"Alright, good, come to me, baby." </p><p>Mundy stood his back against the ladder that led to the bed and Perle elegantly went from the bed to his shoulder. </p><p>"Good girl. Now, we'd better get goin'." </p><p>Mundy took the bus to the cemetery that Maurice had mentioned over lunch that day. The other passengers gave him some odd looks. Mundy was impeccably dressed and his hair was neatly arranged. Even his cat's accessories matched his clothes…! </p><p>He got off the bus and when he passed the wrought-iron gates, shivers ran through his body. He frowned and walked deeper in, on the old stone pavement. </p><p>"Holy…" </p><p>He soon saw a horde of people surrounding a priest and one head stood up and out of the crowd. It was Maurice's. Mundy passed the crowd and went to him. As he did so, he saw the children that Maurice was taking care of, he recognised some beggars and even the Doc' was there. As promised, Richard and his family had come, as well as Eddy, curiously enough. The rest of the crowd consisted of people that Mundy did not know or recognise but they all dressed for the occasion, either all in black or in dark blue military uniform with medals hanging from their chests. </p><p>"Mundy." Maurice greeted him. </p><p>"Who are these people?" He asked straight away. </p><p>"People who knew who L was. On the day that the accident happened, I was there to confirm that both Duchemin and L… passed. And these people you see, these all knew him either by name or by reputation. Some even served with him during the war." </p><p>"Crikey… They all came from-?"</p><p>"Oui. They jumped in a plane from France and answered the call that I didn't even have to make. The news of L's passing does not need any courier to spread." Maurice answered. </p><p>Mundy's eyes went around and finally fell on what was in front of him, on the grass, next to a wide hole that matched the box's dimensions. The casket.</p><p>"Ladies and gentlemen…" The old priest interrupted. "We gather here today to celebrate the life of Lucien de Beauregard, who has now returned to his home with Our God, The Father."</p><p>Mundy's eyes snapped wide. That was Lucien's full name and he had never asked him. He had never thought about it.</p><p>The priest went on with a sermon and a prayer that Mundy did not fully hear. His eyes were stuck on the box not far from his feet. And what his mind imagined inside tore him apart. He bit his lip to stop himself and tried to pay attention to what the priest said, to distract himself from his own train of thought. </p><p>But Gosh… Even something as simple as his full name, Mundy didn't know. And yet, Lucien wanted to be buried here in Australia, by his side….?! How wild was that! They had only known each other for a few months and yet Lucien had completely centered his life around Mundy, his life and his after-life. </p><p>The priest went on and on with words, Jesus, God, the Holy Spirit and all of it.</p><p>"I was informed that some of you would like to play a song?" The old church man said. </p><p>"Yes." </p><p>A crew of musicians pushed through the crowd and Mundy recognised them. </p><p>"Hello everyone, uhm, I'm Andy, my friends here and I didn't know much about Lulu but… He gave us our passion for music back and… We wanted to pay a tribute to him, modestly, with the first piece he asked us to play." Andy looked at the casket. "Lulu, we will miss your voice."</p><p>He turned to the musicians and when he raised his hand, the violins started. The brass section was added little by little, as Mundy put a hand on his mouth to cover his shock. He recognised the melody even if the velvet voice and poetic lyrics were silent. </p><p>It was La Solitude. </p><p>Mundy heard it though, in his head, Lucien's voice, the voice he fell in love with, the elegance, the charm, the refinement; qualities that were so foreign to him but suited Lucien like his very gloves. And the tears started to stream as Mundy realised that she would be back now, the Solitude. Bugger, no, not again… </p><p>The musicians did their best and some of them couldn't hold back their tears either. When they finished, no one applauded but all nodded respectfully. </p><p>"Anyone else would like to add a word?" The priest asked. </p><p>Mundy wiped his tears with the back of his hand and when he raised his head, a forest of hands had risen. The priest let everyone talk. </p><p>That old military man related a story that involved Lucien saving him, that other one told everyone how Lucien helped him secure a strategic place, even though he wasn't part of the mission… The tales of war went on and on from all those people wearing a képi and a dark blue uniform. Their stories confirmed what Mundy had heard from Richard and Maurice: Lucien was an exceptional man, a man who did not hesitate to help, putting his own life at risk to try and make it better for others. He wasn't all arrogance and if he was, it was only a cover, to hide a generosity that very few people could understand. </p><p>"Anyone else?" </p><p>"Yes, please." </p><p>"Bastian…?" </p><p>The young man took a step and looked down at the casket. </p><p>"L, you… You encouraged me to work hard for what I want and uh… You've always been there for me, leaving gigantic tips… You helped me pay a new pair of shoes, you helped me get a haircut, you gave me advice, you gave me hope… I should have told you earlier, it's a bit late now but uh… They took me in the kitchen of the hotel, as an apprentice. They'll teach me and hopefully I'll be able to become a chef cook. I… Thank you so much…" Bastien wiped the tears on his cheeks. </p><p>"And thank you, old man." To Mundy's surprise, Victoria stepped out of the crowd, holding hands with a man. "Thank you for your company, your lunches, the Spanish lessons, the advice with… everything. It's thanks to you that I found my… Well, my fiancé, and… I intended to invite you to the wedding, whenever that would be. Anyway, thank you for being the dad I'd have loved to have." </p><p>Mundy's jaw dropped. He knew Bastien and Victoria but he had no idea about Bastien's dream to become a cook, or Victoria's Spanish lessons, or even her boyfriend…! And to think that when he had first met him, Mundy thought that Lucien was one of those like Johnson: too much money, nothing in his heart. But he turned out to be the one exception to the rule, just like for anything else. </p><p>"Thank you, my child." The priest answered. He scanned the crowd. "You… Is there anything you would add? I see you are deeply troubled."</p><p>Mundy raised his eyes and it was to him that the church man was talking.</p><p>"I can't…" He sobbed. "I-I'd love to, but I can't…"</p><p>Mundy didn't see it but Maurice gestured to the priest. </p><p>"You may speak freely. Tell us and tell him what troubles you." </p><p>Mundy wiped his face with the back of his sleeve as Maurice put a hand on his shoulder to encourage him.</p><p>"He… He was everythin' to me… He came to my life like a gift from God himself. He… He was the best friend I'd ever had and I knew him only for a few months. I trusted him with my life, I… Lu'... Why did you have to go… I… I love you." </p><p>Mundy hid his face in his hands as Perle brushed herself against him. </p><p>The casket was slowly lowered to the ground and Mundy could not bear to see it. His eyes caught a glimpse of it and his knees gave up. Victoria went to him and crouched down, brushing his back gently. He sobbed and sobbed, covering his face in shame as little by little, the casket got covered by more and more dirt. </p><p>"... Ashes to ashes, dust to dust."</p><p>When Mundy removed his hands from his face, he had cried enough for his eyes to burn so much that he could hardly open them. He found himself sitting on the ground in front of a tombstone with the name of the man his heart beat for. Perle was lying down in front of the tombstone and crying too. </p><p>"I'm sorry, baby cat… I'm so sorry… I didn't want that, I didn't want any of it, I… I thought we'd make it, I genuinely did…" </p><p>The sobs went on and Mundy didn't realise that the crowd had gone and he was left alone to grieve. </p><p>"Fuck me, fuck all of me, I'm just going from one loss to the next, I hate it! Why does it have to be like this? Does it really need to be like this? And what am I gonna lose next? You, baby cat? My van? My r-oh…" </p><p>Mundy's eyes snapped wide and the rage boiling inside him made it out. </p><p>"FUCK IT!"</p><p>He grabbed Perle and ran back to Maurice's street and his van. Once he got there, he slipped in and started the engine. He floored it. It was hard to drive with one arm but compared to losing his reason to live, it was nothing. </p><p>"Meow?" Perle asked from Lucien's seat. </p><p>"We got some cleanin' to do, baby cat, and the sooner we do it, the better…!" </p><p>Mundy raced out of town and into the desert. He drove for long hours during which the shadows of the few cacti and boulders there stretched longer and longer on the orange and dry ground. </p><p>"Meow…" </p><p>Perle laid down on the seat and was staring at her Dad. He was frowning, his jaw was clenched hard and he was almost not breathing. His heartbeat was fast and suddenly his body temperature soared and more water flowed out of his eyes. He cried again and Perle understood it now. They had said goodbye to Papa and Dad was very sad about it. But it would be fine, Dad was strong and Perle wasn't a kitten anymore, she could defend them if needs be! </p><p>Still, Dad was crying long and hot tears. His eyes were red and his breath was completely erratic. </p><p>"Meow…" </p><p>Perle hopped from her seat to her Dad's and sat on his lap, curled in a warm ball of fur. Dad rolled down the window and meowed louder and louder at… at the road? He meowed loud at no one, certainly not at Perle, she hadn't done anything wrong. Her ears slowly moved down and she laid her head down. </p><p>Poor Dad… He was as mad as she was before she found Papa. In that state, he would no doubt hiss, bite and scratch anyone who would dare approach him. Of course Perle was distraught to lose her Papa, she loved him more than anyone and anything else. He had saved her, fed her, sheltered her, raised her, even loved her… Papa used to give the best kisses, those that make a funny noise, and he always smelt so good...</p><p>Oh, Dad stopped the van. </p><p>"You can stay in the van, if you want, Pearl." </p><p>"Meow." She stood up on her back legs and put her paws on his chest. Mundy looked down and hugged her. She had grown up so fast, that kitty. Now when she stood up, her head reached below his jaw.</p><p>"Right, c'mere then, big lady." </p><p>He put her on his shoulder and exited the driver's seat to go at the back. Perle looked around them but here was no one and nothing. No streets, no buildings, no nothing. </p><p>Dad went in through the back door and he retrieved a big metal box. He opened it and it contained a lot of shiny things inside. Perle had never seen those things before. As Dad was crouched down, she hopped off of his shoulder and into the box. </p><p>"Meow?"</p><p>"Don't get in there, kitty cat. It's ugly." He took her out and turned to get his blowgun and a few other things lying around in the van. He took all the big knives out of the wall and his eyes and his entire body stopped sharp. </p><p>"What the…?" </p><p>As he removed the kukris from the wall, Mundy realised that one of the pictures that was stuck there was gone. The picture of him and his parents, the most recent one..!</p><p>He looked down at the floor. Maybe the old sticky tape gave up and it fell, but no. He couldn't see it anywhere.</p><p>"Bloody hell, problems never come alone…"</p><p>He decided to not worry about it just now and focus on what he had come here to do instead. When he turned to toss the big knives in the box again, Perle was sitting back in the large box. </p><p>"Meow?" </p><p>"Get out, Pearl. I don't have time to play."</p><p>"Meow?"</p><p>He sighed and crouched down again. He gently carried her off of the box and put what he had in his hand in there. </p><p>"Look, these are problems." </p><p>"Meow?" She repeated. </p><p>"Yeah, problems. People call them rifles, kukris, weapons. I call them problems."</p><p>"Meow?" </p><p>"Because whenever I touch one, people end up dying. And this time it's… Bugger…" He shut his eyes and looked away. </p><p>Dad closed the big box and pushed it out of the van. He then took the biggest spoon Perle had ever seen and took massive spoonfuls of the ground. He kept meowing loudly each time the big spoon hit the ground. And he went on and on forever such that Perle took a nap on the van's door step. When she woke up, it was dark outside and Dad was still hitting the spoon in the ground and meowing. But this time, he was quieter. The hole he dug was now so big that the box fitted in there. It pushed it in and then he put back all the dust and dirt he had moved away with the gigantic spoon. It took him ages because of his broken short leg. </p><p>"Right…"</p><p>Dad ended up on his knees, pushing the dirt back to be flat, and the box had totally disappeared. </p><p>"Meow…" </p><p>Perle jumped down to the ground and brushed her fluff against Mundy. </p><p>"Yeah. It's over, kitty cat. I won't do that stupid mistake ever again. I'd rather die now and alone rather that touch these cursed things, find someone and end up killin' them."</p><p>"Meow?" </p><p>"My Dad was right, those things kill even when you don't pull the trigger." </p><p>Mundy sat on the ground, under the moon. </p><p>"Meow…" Perle stood up on her back legs and Mundy hugged her. </p><p>That night, as for a lot of the nights that would follow, Mundy would hug Perle as though she was all he had left, because that was what it felt like. And the night came back to being a moment of doubt, of dread, of distress. Every twenty-four hours, the same anxiety would creep up on the Aussie. He spent his nights talking to Perle, crying sometimes, other times he would brush her growing fur or cut her claws. </p><p>"Pearl?"</p><p>"Meow?"</p><p>"D'you miss your Papa?" </p><p>She raised her lagoon blue eyes to Mundy and blinked slowly. </p><p>"Meoow…" She meowed long and sad. </p><p>"I miss him too."</p><p>She purred as that night, weeks after Lucien passed, Perle was laying on Mundy's chest. His arm had healed and he slid a hand under his head on the pillow as he scratched her with his other hand.</p><p>"You know what bothers me?"</p><p>"Meow." </p><p>"There's so much stuff I wanted to do with him, but I never got the time." </p><p>"Meow?" She asked. </p><p>"What? I don't even know… But I could see us doin'... Stuff. Y'know stuff that people do, eat outside together, just walk around together. There's other stuff but uh… You're still young."</p><p>"Meow!" She protested. </p><p>"I know, I know, now you're as fluffy as a cloud and you're one big kitty, but you're still our baby." </p><p>She purred and offered more of her jaw and neck for Mundy to scratch as she closed her eyes. The Aussie sighed. </p><p>"Thanks, kitty cat… I love you." </p><p>He wrapped his arms tighter around her and fell asleep. Perle didn't fit in Lucien's jacket pocket anymore but they both needed it to sleep anyway.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0063"><h2>63. Chapter 63</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Day after day, week after week, month after month, Perle grew up to become the most beautiful cat Mundy had set eyes on. Whenever he walked in the streets, people would stare at that scruffy man with a majestic snow white cat laying on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And she grew up to be rotten spoilt, that cat! The kids spent their time petting her and she was never out of scratches' reach for very long. Her fur grew up so much that her tail looked like it was made of soft cotton. She would wave it left and right, walking along her Dad, protecting him for strangers. But Mundy had raised her to accept children and he could even sometimes see a bit of a mother's instinct on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would set her free and she would roam the streets with other cats sometimes before coming back home to eat and sleep. Meanwhile, Mundy got busy with the homeless around there, as usual. He gave Maurice a hand, here and there. Sometimes he was serving soup, and he helped prepare it, other times, he was running a few errands for the tall king of beggars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They only had one agreement. Mundy would refuse any remotely risky job, might it be just passing on information on a hot target from one courier to the next. And Maurice had agreed. He respected that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most of the time, Mundy was at the storehouses, helping out. The rich folks of town would get rid of what they don't use: clothes, toys, anything. The beggars would then collect all of it and go through it. Keep what can be of use or easily repaired and get rid of the rest. Mundy would be one of those people. He either went through bags and bags of clothes, or he would repair the occasional toaster or electric appliance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was moderately happy with it. It was honest work, the pay allowed him and Perle to live comfortably in the van and he would even sometimes find some clothes for himself, or for the cat. July and August were coming and the temperatures were gently going down, and more and more beggars gathered around barrels in which they lit fires. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy relied on his clothes and his little electric heater in his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That evening, Perle insisted on going out for dinner. She kept on meowing again and again and refused to eat her tuna. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's get somethin' out then, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you're not a baby anymore, but you’ll always be a baby to me, kitty cat…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He chuckled and they walked in the streets. Perle never strayed too far from her master so he didn't even use her leash. She would trot here and there, jump on low walls and Mundy didn't worry for her. At each cross-road, she would come and sit down at his feet. Only when he started crossing the road, would Perle follow, trotting happily. He had noticed her doing that with Lucien, back in the days, and he guessed that he was the one to educate her so. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the more she grew up, the more Mundy saw the resemblance between her and her Papa, not physical of course, but in her character. She was a precious cat and behaved as arrogantly as Lucien used to. But under her thick fur of snow white aristocratic looks, Perle was the most gentle lady cat around. She would let children play with her and would offer a paw to people who held out their hands, whoever they might be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey, there, how may I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"V, it's me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria's eyes moved down to Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that you Pearl?! Oh my God, you grew up so much! And M, sorry I didn't recognise you with short hair…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, don't worry. Can we have a table?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, d'you wanna…?" Victoria was about to offer the same table Mundy used to come to with Lucien back in the days. But on second thoughts, maybe he had moved on and didn't want to dig up the past. After all, Lucien had passed months ago now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I will, if the table's free." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, go ahead - oh!" Victoria turned her head and saw Perle already lying on the table. "I guess someone is ready to order, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kinda." He went to sit at the table. "She actually was the one to push me to come here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's a great cat." Victoria said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And a big one too, look at you, baby, your fluff is everywhere, I can't see the bloody table!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll give you a minute to make up your mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, V." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes, the waitress came back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, are you guys ready to order?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll have a coffee and a croissant please. If you have a bit of tuna for the lady, that'd be great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. D'you mind if I take a coffee with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll be back in a minute. Oh and by the way, you can call me Victoria. L called me V because when I asked him his name, he said L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. Yeah, that sounded like his Lu' alright…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the young woman came back again, she was carrying a tray. She put the plate with the tuna can in front of Perle and gave Mundy his coffee and croissant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened the can of tuna and Perle started eating it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," Victoria sat down. "What's up?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's up…?" Mundy repeated. "Well, not much, to be honest. I work with Maurice, helpin' out the poor. Perle helps out with uh…  mice control let's say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She grew up so much…! I remember the first time L brought her here. She was a tiny baby-faced kitten with massive eyes. And now she's the most beautiful cat ever…! Doesn't surprise me that L got her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't buy her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He rescued her. Found her skinny and shivering at his hotel door."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you serious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He told me he gave her some tuna and he thought about releasing her. But she didn't want to go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… She looks so… I don't know, she looks like him but in a cat. Her fur is as prim as his suits, she's got the same gaze in her eyes, she's confident about herself…" Victoria said, staring at Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she took a lot from her Papa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stopped eating and pricked her ears at the mention of the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're talking about Papa, baby." Mundy brushed her head gently. She closed her eyes and purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you know what breed she is?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd say ragdoll, maybe mixed with something else? She's got the same long hair and the shape of the eyes." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle finished her tuna and laid down on the table, lazily waving her tail left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what about you, Victoria? Last time I heard from you, you said you were engaged?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We want to get married and we're slowly getting the money for it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's great, congrats on the ring, eh." Mundy pointed at her finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! It's a beautiful thing, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When d'you think you'll have the wedding?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somewhere over December, when it's warmer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And uh… Can I ask… Uhm," Victoria hesitated to ask. "On your side of things… Have you, y'know, maybe seen someone else?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. Still love him." He simply answered. "I go and visit him on the weekend. Tell him about my week, about anything really."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria looked distraught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that, I'm doing fine. I just…" Mundy sighed. "I just </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> there's no one else like him or as good as him. He's… Y'know, he wanted to be here and not sent back to France even though he only spent a few months here. That constantly blows my mind when I think about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told Maurice he wanted to be next to me. I'm - I'm happy about it but it just… What surprises me is that he didn't want to be buried with his fiancée and kid. I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, he must have loved you unlike anyone before…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and looked down at the empty coffee cup that he held between his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, then we're two." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M, look, I don't mean to tell you what to do or anythin' but maybe it's time to, y'know, find someone else or…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, V. Can't do it. My mind's stuck."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that. You talk about him still in the present, even after all these months."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's even worse than that." He admitted, still not looking her in the eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" She gently asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't bother you with this." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, M, you don't bother me. The way I see it, I do it for </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wouldn't want to see you anxious with no one to talk to. So please, go ahead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To this day, when Perle and I go to sleep, we hold on to one of his jackets. She uses it as a blanket and I just… I hold it for the smell of it. And when the perfume goes away, I spray a bit more of it. But that's not all… I uh… I started smoking more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put a hand in his inner pocket and took the metallic cigarette case that belonged to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess they are the same cigs as him?" She asked and he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And everyday that God makes, I look at this old thing to tell me the time before realising that the time will always be 4.26pm, the time at which…" Mundy had pulled up his sleeve a bit to show Lucien's broken watch and he couldn't finish his sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't have it repaired?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could. But I don't want to change anything in it." Mundy covered his wrist again and opened the cigarette case. He took one and lit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" Victoria said, staring at the case. "Can I…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure, you smoke too?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria opened the case flat on the table again and pushed the cigarettes left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that you and your parents?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy almost choked. Behind the cigarettes was that picture of him that had been missing from the van, the most recent picture he had of his parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell is it doing here?!" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't put it there?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I've been looking for it everywhere! I thought I'd lost it, I - huh?!" He gasped when the realisation hit him. "Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Victoria asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He stole a picture of me and my parents and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen. On the day of his funeral, after the ceremony, I went back to the van with Pearl. I tidied up the place and realised that this photo was missing. I have a few of them stuck to the wall and this is the last one I have of my parents and I. I thought it had fallen, maybe even flew out the door one day without me realising it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How does that all loop back to L?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was one day that Lu' came to my van alone. After he came back from it, he told me that he couldn't help but have a look around my stuff, the curious bastard… That's what he meant! He took that picture and…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down and removed all the cigarettes from the case. He took that photo and Victoria saw another one behind it. Mundy put them both flat on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This was his fiancée and kid, and him obviously."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, he looked so young!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's me and my parents…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah… And he kept both in his cigarette case?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That he carries everywhere, all the time. Each time he would open it he would see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You." Victoria said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed but with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, you thief…" He muttered to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria grinned but deep down, she was concerned. No one visits the grave of someone they used to love that frequently for that long. No one clings to souvenirs that way, no one sleeps with their ex-'s jacket, spraying it with their perfume, no one starts to smoke as their ex-'s did… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to tell you this because no one else might."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" He asked, looking her in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You probably shouldn't do all these things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cat is more than enough for you to remember him by."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stopped bathing herself and turned her head to her Dad. She had felt it. Dad became hot and he smelt weird. He wasn't scared or angry, it was somewhere in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't." He clenched his jaw and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried. I tried not doing all these things. But without his jacket, I can't sleep, without his cigs, I get too anxious to the point where I can't leave the van and even Perle can't do anything to make me feel better."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't sound too good, M."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, didn't sound good when Maurice told me that he passed either, eh." He answered passive-aggressively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe you should see someone." She suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you. There's no one else half as g-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." She cut him. "Someone to talk to, about all this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you think I have a problem?" He asked. "I'm not mad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not saying that you are. I am just suggesting that you try because it might do you good. I've never met anyone who didn't go past the grieving stage for that long. From what you tell me, it's like you live in denial!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You live with all his stuff as if he was still there, but he isn't! He's been gone for months!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, M, it's not good that you live like this. You are not really living in the real world. You need to open your eyes and believe the hard truth. Don't hide from it, don't try to put together an act to pretend he's still here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy couldn't hear any more of it. He took the cigarette case back and left. Perle jumped after him the second he did and followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their walk back home was silent and she could feel her Dad was distraught. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't answer and continued walking. He slipped in his van and locked himself in before letting himself fall on his sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't know what to say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't make sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle laid on his chest, brushing her head against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I just… forget? I can't! I can't pretend it didn't happen! And I'm not pretending it didn't happen! If it hadn't happened, we'd be with him, wouldn't we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean it stands to reason…!" He looked into Perle's eyes and she started kneading his chest with her fluffy paws. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to yell at you, baby. I shouldn't. You did nothing wrong." He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her dearly. "I just miss him… I wish he was still there. And with winter coming, I just feel a bit miserable, is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think V was right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She looked up at him with her bewitching eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle trotted away to the door and scratched it repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna go out again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here… Door's open. Be careful with cars and stuff, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle sat at the doorstep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You're not going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She sat there, her long fur brushed by the cold wind of winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna come in then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She refused and sat such that Mundy couldn't fully close the door. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really cold, baby, now either you get inside or you go out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She turned her head up to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With you…? Alright…" He put on his coat again and followed her out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This time, he let her completely decide where she wanted to go and followed behind. Mundy's eyes were lowered down to his boots as he walked the pavement mindlessly. The sun went down fast and soon, he walked in the periodic puddles of sodium orange street lights.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When she turned, he did. When she stopped, he did. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed as his thoughts continued to roll, powered by his frustration and distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How he wished Lucien was there, how he wished he could be walking the streets with him! Even if they wouldn't hold hands out in the open, even if he wouldn't show how much the posh snob counted for him. Who needed to hold hands when one simple gaze spoke a thousand words? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien's eyes… Two drops of ice. Cold and yet the most sensual gaze Mundy had ever crossed in his life. It was absurd but each time he locked eyes with him, he would feel the attraction, in his own mind, in his heart, and everywhere else. His hands would have pins and needles to the tip of his fingers, his knees would weaken and feel like jelly, his whole chest would beat a march of warmth, comfort, and safety. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But those days were long gone and similarly to a decade ago, time was passing, treading over him, trampling his face with heavy hooves whilst Mundy was stuck, like the hand of a broken watch, like the hand of Lucien's watch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" MIAOU</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle broke Mundy's descent to the coldest places of his mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She trotted to a door and sat next to it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and raising his head, he saw the name of the establishment blink in golden neon lights. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Victoria.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh bugger… And of course, you want me to get in?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not dressed properly for this, baby. And I don't have the energy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He turned on his heels and walked away. The sound of his heeled boots resounded loudly in his ears until he stopped at a crossroad. When the cars braked to let him through, he looked down but Perle wasn't by his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked round and around, his eyes scanning his surroundings as he suddenly realised that the streets were busy with people, walking, running, busy like bees in the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl?! Baby! Where are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked back on his steps and finally found her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell are you bloody doin' here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was still sitting next to the entrance door of the Queen Victoria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, let's go back home!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She insisted and meowed louder such that people in the streets stopped and watched the man talk to his cat, the poor fool… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" He pushed the door and got inside to escape all the eyes that were riveted on him in the streets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, Sir. Long time no see! Your usual table is free, if you would be so kind…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't have time to say anything and in no time, he was seated back at the table he used to come and watch Lucien from. Perle climbed on the opposite seat and on the table to lay down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're in a lot of trouble, Pearl. I don't have any kind of money to pay anything from here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked around. The restaurant was less busy and the same musicians were on stage. When their piece ended, people applauded left and right. It didn't boom like it used to back when Lucien was singing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sir?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry to scare you, here, this is on the house, from Andy and his musicians."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was the same old chocolate dessert that a waiter had put on the table. Mundy raised his eyes to the stage and Andy nodded to him while the patrons in the dining area were still applauding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the applause passed, Mundy sighed. He took the spoon on the dessert plate and stared at the chocolate cake. It looked exactly the same but Mundy knew even before putting it in his mouth. It would taste and smell different now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The orchestra started a new piece, but Mundy wasn't listening. He would just eat the cake to honour the musicians' gift, and leave. He raised the bit of cake on his spoon to his mouth and as he ate it, a female voice made him almost choke on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>{</span>
  <em>
    <span>To the readers, the song is "Heartbreaker" by Dionne Warwick}</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I got to say it and it's hard for me,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You got me crying like I thought I would never be, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love is believin', but you let me down,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>How can I love you when you ain't around?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head to the stage. A middle-aged black female was singing. She was wearing a beige and golden top with long sleeves and a matching pair of trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And I get to the morning and you never call,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Love should be everything or not at all,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And it don't matter whatever you do,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I made a life out of loving you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put a hand on his mouth. The words hit him. They hit him and they hurt. They hit him and they hurt so damn much.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Only to find any dream that I follow is dying,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I'm crying in the rain,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I could be searching my world for a love everlasting,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Feeling no pain,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When will we meet again?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy thought the music wouldn't touch him, but it did. It broke him inside. He could feel it, burning like an ulcer but not just in his stomach. The pain was everywhere in his chest, in his stomach and in his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it seemed to him that the words beat him up… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why do you have to be a </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Heartbreaker?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Is it a lesson that I never knew?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Got to get out of the spell that I'm under</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My love for you!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They gathered in a circle around him and hit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Suddenly, everything I ever wanted</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Has passed me by</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This world may end</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Not you and I!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head and hid his face in his hands, trying to protect it from the kicks and hits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"My love is stronger than the universe</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>My soul is crying for you, and that cannot</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>be reversed"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But they hurt. Mundy screwed his eyes shut and tensed up everywhere, as if contracting all his muscles would lessen the pain of every hit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Out of my mind, I am held by the power of you, love</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tell me then should I try?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Or should I say goodbye?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed his chair and left the place.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0064"><h2>64. Chapter 64</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh." Mundy grumbled under his blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle tried to dig him up with her fluffy paws and Mundy heard her claws scratch the blanket repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave me alone. I don't wanna do anything today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle laid on top of Mundy, on top of the blanket, crushing him with all her cloudiness. He sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred and Mundy heard it from under the duvet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl… I can't do this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't go on. It hurts too much and I don't know where I'm going. Everyday I wake up and I can't bear it. Sometimes… Sometimes I even come to think that it would have been better if I didn't know him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because then, I wouldn't have absurd expectations with people, and I could maybe find someone. Or I'd have stayed alone but it wouldn't hurt as much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed her head on Mundy's, on top of the blanket. Mundy uncovered his head and she bathed him, licking him repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what I'm gonna do with my life. I know he wants me to take care of you. I am and I always will. You're our baby. I'm just… It's sad he didn't see you grow up. You're a cat alright, not a baby anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle now licked his face. Mundy closed his eyes and let her do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I go to bed everyday thinking that the next day I would forget about him. And everyday I wake up and he's the first and only thing I can think about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem, mlem… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it's not like I'm doing nothing either. My days are pretty full with everything I do with Maurice. Especially now that it's full blown winter, lots of poor folks need help."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem, mlem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I know I have it infinitely better than them. But I can't help it. I feel lower than anything else on Earth. I know I should be more grateful that I have a roof, some heating, food, and you, baby… But I can't help it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem, mlem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it doesn't get better at night. I fall asleep and I see him, I talk to him, I… I see us doing all the things we didn't have time to do. I saw us dining in a restaurant, getting drunk silly in a pub, hunting together, him teaching me French… I see it all. I see all these stories that I'd love to tell about us… But they only happen in my head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem, mlem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In my dreams, I feel him, I feel his eyes on mine, his hand in mine. I feel his warmth when I hug him, I smell his perfume and all… I even… I even kissed him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mle-meow?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His lips are thin, warm and slick. It's almost like he spells words on my lips with his, or maybe not words but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sometimes he kisses me and it says 'you're safe with me', sometimes it says 'I let myself be vulnerable with you, because I trust you', or even just 'I missed you'... He gives the best bloody kisses."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem, mlem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know how he does it. Anytime he kisses me, I can just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Bloody hell, I love you so much I don't even understand it myself.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>But then, when it's in a dream, I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I miss you',</span>
  </em>
  <span> or at least I try to make my lips say it. I don't know, maybe that's just a pile of nonsense… It makes sense to me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would you do if you saw Papa again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed her head on Mundy repeatedly. She gently stroked his face in the softest manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm… Yeah, same for me. I'd tell him exactly that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the pack of cigarettes next to his bed and lit one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stood up and walked to the edge of the bed. She hopped down to the thin kitchen top opposite the bed and then to the floor, before going to the door and scratching repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just a second, baby. What is it you running away all the time now? And before you go, where were you yesterday? It's not the first time it happens. I kept on calling and you didn't come. Is something wrong with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle only answered by scratching the door more impatiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you're a grown up now and I guess you don't need your Dad… Maybe I'm just old and grumpy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got out of bed and opened the door before returning to his morning routine, a cigarette between his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning got him quite busy. More and more poor souls were suffering from the season's usual illnesses and the queue to the Doc' was getting longer and longer. A few of those people were on soup duty but obviously were told to not approach any food so Mundy had to step up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" Mundy's teeth were chattering under the cold. The line of poor people seemed to never end at the soup stand as he served them one after the other. It lasted over two hours but in the end he was done. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came trotting to him and dropped something on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down and realised it was a mouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, good catch, Pearl." He scratched her head with his gloves and she purred. "But I'm hungry and freezing, come along, we need to get some lunch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy walked quickly in the streets and entered the first shop on his way. He exited with some food and rushed back to the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He heated up his food on his camping stove and ate it, sharing bits with Perle on top of her cat food. She didn't eat much of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This winter's quite harsh, kitty cat. You cold?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle leapt on his lap, on the couch and rolled into a ball of fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, look what I found the other day… I cut it and arranged it a bit. It should fit you now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grabbed a piece of cloth from the pile on the couch next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you wear it, but you gotta stand up, there we go…" It was a thick scarf that Mundy had cut and re-arranged to cover most of her back and belly. He tied a knot neatly on her belly and scratched her head. "What d'you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle walked around, spinning slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's wool, it'll keep you warm. And for the colour, you can't see it but it's… It's pink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like the collar he'd chosen for you</span>
  <em>
    <span>." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle sat up and looked at Mundy tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's silly. I didn't do it on purpose. I just… There were all these scarves and the choice was so big that I had to find something. I wasn't gonna take black or nonsense like that. You're a beautiful lady cat. So, uh… I thought maybe…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to the door and scratched it repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna go out? There… Door's open. Be careful out there, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you-?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to her plate of food and took a mouthful of it without eating it before leaping out of the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ran fast and away. Mundy frowned. Something was wrong with her. He ran off after her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl! Come back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had all started when she stole food from his plate. He didn't think much of it but it had turned to the point where she did eat his food and hers before he could turn and sit down to have his plate. She had put on weight and after a couple of months, she had lost it. But her behaviour was still odd. Leaving before going to bed only to return hours later. Mundy thought he had lost her a few times and stayed up to look for her in town. Hunting wild beasts was easy but looking for a cat in a city was impossible! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mundy decided it was enough. He would now see with his own eyes where she runs off to and why. There must have been a reason. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, wait for me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't listen and darted through the streets as fast as she could. Mundy followed the fast white cloud until they arrived in a dead end. He was out of breath and his heavier smoking wasn't helping his lungs at all. He coughed and held his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl… What're you doing?" A coughing fit seized him and he had to take a minute to calm his breath and his heart down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She hopped in a crate and hid there in the corner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doin' in that box…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy approached it and crouched down. He gave a knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, it's me. Why are you hiding? Come out." He said softly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm gonna open the crate, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She answered defensively. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, kitty cat, I'm tired of you bein' weird. If somethin's botherin' you, then by God I'll find it, Lu' told me to take care of you and I will!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle jumped out of the crate and sat on the lid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise I won't be mad at you, whatever it is. C'mon, baby, you know it's only me. Dad only wants to help you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle bent her face closer to him and as he crouched down, he got his face closer and rubbed it against her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you act like this…? I love you and I only want to protect you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this where you always come when I look for you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She rubbed her face against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you hiding from me? Did I do or say something wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stopped cuddling with her Dad and scratched the crate beneath her before slipping in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You scared?" Mundy looked around. "There's only you and me here, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I open it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A paw slipped out of the crate. Perle was trying to open it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll open it now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened the panes one by one slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever's out there and bothering you, I'll find it and I'll keep you safe, ok, baby? I'm here for you, I'm here for - Jesus Christ!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got babies?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was laying at the bottom of the crate and a litter of kittens was squeaking and slithering in their mother's fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey, that's fantastic! Why didn't you tell me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My God, I wasn't there for any of this at all! I'm so sorry, baby, you must have gone through a lot on your own… And I kept on bothering you with my problems while you were carrying actual babies?! Hold on…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that make me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>a grandpa?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He raised a curious eyebrow. "Oh Christ… I'm a grandpa now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, yeah, let's bring them back home. Stay in the crate with them, I'll carry you all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the crate between his arms and lifted it off the ground before heading back to the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why you put on so much weight and you kept eatin'... You needed it. I can't believe I didn't think of it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked all the way back to the van, apologising profusely for his total lack of awareness and attention to her. He actually felt bad about himself. How on Earth had he not noticed? She was not getting fat, she was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pregnant! </span>
  </em>
  <span>She wasn't eating his food because she felt like she could, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the extra nutrients. She was actually feeding herself and a few hungry tiny balls of fuzzy fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, first, we gotta wash everybody and count them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once Mundy entered the van, he put the box on the kitchen top. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle took one of her babies between her teeth and hopped off of the box.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do we have here, eh?" Perle delicately put her baby in Mundy's hands. "Ooh, it's a boy, hello, you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tiny creature squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God, baby, you're so small…! Alright, here we start the water, let me turn on the heater towards the pipe to heat it up faster… Nice… I wash them and we need to find names too, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle agreed as she took all her babies out of the crate one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old are they…? A few days I'd say… Hm, let's see, you mister, you're black and you got white paws. It's like you're wearing gloves. Glovy! Is that a good name?" He rinsed the dirt off of the kitten gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let me find a towel… There. You stay there, little fellow. Next!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle passed him another baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, that's a lady, hello, baby lady. You're black with a white patch on your face… Looks like a diamond so you're gonna be Diamond, is that ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great." Mundy put her in the towel and wrapped it up around the two squeaking kittens. "We got Glovy and Diamond, next!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle passed another kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's also a baby lady, hello…" He gently washed her. "She's black with a… Is that a star? Yeah, let's say Star for you, is that alright, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm talking to you, Pearl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you can have all the babies you like, I told ya, you'll be my baby forever." He bent down and kissed her head. She purred and waved her tail languidly. "Here, in the towel you go. Next!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle handed him the next baby cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, that's the last one. Hello…? Mister! Ah, a little boy we have here, oh, he's black with a few streaks of white on top of his head… Hm… What are we supposed to call you then?" Mundy rinsed him carefully and placed him in the towel. He then gently wiped the kittens one by one, as delicately as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, keep an eye on them for a second, I'm sure I kept your bed somewhere…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the one Papa had bought you. It's huge, chances are you and the babies can fit there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened a few cupboards before he found it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! There!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put it on the floor and like a reflex, he sprayed a bit of Lucien's and his perfume on it. He shook it for the smell to diffuse and put it on the floor before adding one of Lucien's jackets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There… Now you have somewhere proper to go with the babies, not a random crate!" Mundy threw it out of the van. "Now, we take the babies. Yeah, yeah, you squeak like heaps of miniature doors, shush!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy crouched down and gently put them in the basket where Perle lay on her side. The babies easily found their mother's milk and started drinking it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, that's sweet… But we still don't have a name for this last one. What d'you reckon?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't just call him 'meow', baby…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle bathed him on his head, she licked and licked as the baby cat was staggering to his mother, his eyes hardly open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you look like, eh…? I mean you just have a… a front tuft of white I guess… Maybe a few white ones left and right under yer ears… I mean… What has white on the top and on the sides eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I usually get you but you'll have to make it clearer…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed her head down on Lucien's jacket while purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Gosh… You're right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. There was only really one man that he knew with a white front tuft and greying temples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll be Lu' Junior then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm not kiddin'. What d'you say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle slowly closed her eyes to Mundy, who reciprocated the cat kiss. He then bent down to kiss the top of her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll change your water and I'll give you extra food." He got busy quickly. "I put the water in a larger plate but less deep. We don't want to have the babies end up in trouble if they go there. Is that alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meoow." She answered and lowered her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, I forgive you, baby. But please, next time, don't hold secrets like this, ok? Secrets are for your Papa's work. But here at home, no secrets, ok?" He brushed her head and she closed her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl… And I should be the one apologising. I should have paid more attention to you. I neglected you and that's not good. I was too sad to open my eyes and see the obvious, I'm sorry, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. Now, you guys sleep and I'll climb up to sleep too, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeeow?" She pleaded him with her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, ok, hold on…" Mundy took the cat bed with all the cats inside and lifted it until he gently dropped it on the bed. He then changed for some pyjamas, switched off the lights in the van and climbed up. "C'mere, you guys… Your mum needs me to sleep as much as I need her. Gosh that sounded weird… I meant… Oh God you're babies, you don't even realise! What am I sayin…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy kept a hand on Perle and thanked the Lord that his bed had planks all around it such that the babies couldn't possibly fall from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'night, babies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy kept a hand on Perle as usual, and like a reflex, his fingers simply sank in the fur and brushed. It was therapeutic. But he realised something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Pearl?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He whispered and saw her silhouette turn her head to him. "I love you, baby girl, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and fell asleep holding Lucien's jacket with one hand and stroking Perle's fur in the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few weeks later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy discovered that raising four curious balls of fur wasn't at all easy. He constantly had to keep an eye on them as they were naturally attracted to anything, regardless of the potential danger of it. The kittens were at that age where they would explore anywhere they could and they would touch anything, scratch it, bite it or even, fight over it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It kept Mundy busy and quite happy as he felt that indeed Perle had given him more to do. But the mum cat was helping to raise the kitties too of course. She would always watch after them and show them a good example. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, Glovy, don't push your brother away from the food, there's enough for everyone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were adorable and almost every afternoon Mundy would open his door to the kids after school. The poor orphans loved to see the kittens. Mundy let them pet them and feed them treats occasionally. It made the kids so happy that Mundy could hardly refuse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head and Maurice was standing there amongst the kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey Maurice. You alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, thanks. Kids, why don't you go and play football, eh? I think we have a new ball for you, go and ask Johnny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids said goodbye to the cat family and rushed out to play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice stepped inside of the van and shut the door after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, you keep an eye on the babies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Mundy and Maurice sat on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want some coffee?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Non, thank you, I have just had one with the doctor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. What brings you here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Them." Maurice pointed at the kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you intend to keep them all?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know but they're too young to leave their mum now, so I can't give them away. Why? You want one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non, I was just thinking that the van was a bit narrow to keep five grown cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's true… I never really stopped to think about it. But eh, we've got time to see it coming."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell, which was only interrupted by the occasional mewls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are they?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, they're growing up nice and healthy. They're full of energy too, I forgot that even Pearl was like that when she was a kitten. Now she's much more calm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. And how are you, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I live for them. I wake up with them, eat with them, and spend my free time trying to prevent them from wrecking anything while raisin' them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't sound completely happy about it….?" Maurice could feel it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm alright, I'm as happy as I can be, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, not to me. I know you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not lying. I am as happy as I can be."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have seen you happier."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was a long time ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that means you can be more happy and you are not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to take a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A break? A break from what? And what d'you want me to do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you do Mundy, when you're tired of everything and everyone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I drive to the desert but I'm not gonna do that, it's freezin' out there and I need to stay in the city to get food for the kitties. I can't go away for too long. And what about you? I'm supposed to work here with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled through his unkempt beard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need a break. Gather everything you need for you and them and take a couple of weeks off. We can do with one less person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't like to pull ranks but this is an instruction from your boss." Maurice stood up. "If I even see just your shadow roaming around, I will have a serious chat with you, Mundy." He smiled as he went to the door. "And people don't like it when I get serious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're always serious, mate…" Mundy smiled back. "Right, I'll take a few weeks. When d'you expect me back?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you can be as happy as before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, it would take me more than just a few weeks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I stutter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled as he slipped off of the van. Mundy's eyes fell on his fluffy family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you heard it guys. I guess I'm on holidays now." </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0065"><h2>65. Chapter 65</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Sit. No, Junior, Junior I said 'sit', c'mon baby cat… There, good kitty, take this treat. Now, Glovy… Glovy…? Eyes are up here, not on the treat, thanks. Right, Glovy? Sit. Good boy… Now ladies? Diamond, sit. Good, and Star, sit? Yeah, see? Girls listen better than boys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, everyone, follow me…" Mundy took a few steps. "And, stop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came to a stop and her babies imitated her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Great job!" He crouched down and gave everyone their treat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, what are you still doing here?" Maurice crossed the road to where Mundy's van was parked. The Aussie was outside with all the cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't leave without makin' sure they won't get lost or anything. The desert's full of beasts bigger than them ten times."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And where is their mother?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's here - oh… She </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>here a second ago. Pearl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens started mewling more and more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, babies, Gramps is here. Mum's off for a minute, I'm sure she'll be back soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy crouched and dealt scratches and brushing left and right to calm the kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How ready are you for your holidays?" Maurice asked. "If you stay here longer, I might have to chase you out, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, boss…!" Mundy answered and they chuckled. "But yeah, I have food for everyone and for a while. We should be ready to go today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>visited him?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maurice asked and Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I know you have been going to see him almost every weekend without failing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I presumed you did see him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had to. I'm off for a long time." Mundy simply answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Maurice answered. "I will not judge you, Mundy. I just think that in your stead, I would have moved on. It has been more than a year." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. More than a year. It had been more than a year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're surprised?" He answered. "Last time, I stayed stuck for ten </span>
  <em>
    <span>years</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that state. This time? God only knows, I might stay stuck until I pass or something…" Mundy scratched the kittens who brushed themselves against his legs, mewling repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I come as a friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy grumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In any case, I shall come back later today and I hope I won't see your campervan here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't, don't worry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Maurice walked to him and extended his hand. "Enjoy your time off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy shook his hand and the king of beggars went away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, babies, where the hell's mum?" Mundy looked around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's her… Perle come here, baby, where are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came from behind a wall, peeking her head out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you go? You left without sayin' a thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She trotted to Mundy and gave him a few loving headbutts. They brushed their heads against each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh, baby? What's wrong…?" He scratched her cheeks below her jaw and she purred louder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She sat down and looked at Mundy who was crouching down to be at her level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She raised her majestic blue eyes to him and wrapped her tail around herself. The kittens leapt left and right to get to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle looked behind her, at the wall she had come from. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A short-haired black cat peeked his head out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a friend?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle turned and trotted to him. The black cat was hesitant. He stared at Mundy with his green eyes and froze. The Aussie looked at Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you went away? You wanted to say goodbye to your friend before we go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cat got out of behind the wall and Perle brushed herself against him. He bathed her and she licked him in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy watched as they butted their heads and brushed themselves against each other. The kittens ran to their mother and him. Yes, it was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>he.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black cat started bathing the little ones with Perle while she turned to Mundy and trotted back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you got a mate, Perle. Makes the days less lonely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? He isn't a friend? The babies seem comfy with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle bit his hand softly and pulled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, I'll get closer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy approached the black cat and he turned on his heels, as if to dart away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle left Mundy's hand and comforted her friend. After a minute of brushing herself against him, Mundy was close enough to hear her </span>
  <em>
    <span>and him</span>
  </em>
  <span> pur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at the black and white kittens, then at Perle, then at that black, short-haired cat. Some of the babies had short hair… And green eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, is this your… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle blinked at the black cat slowly and he reciprocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gosh, that's him! That's their dad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, I wasn't ready for this… Uhm…" Mundy wiped his hands on his trousers and crouched down again. "G'day… you? You don't have a collar or anything… You have a name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't believe it's just 'meow', we need to find you a name. Uh… Lu' called you Perle cause you're white, so I guess you could be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Soot?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The green-eyed cat looked up at Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, mate, I'm Mundy. But the wifey calls me </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Dad'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here, have a treat…" Mundy laid a few treats flat in his hand and looked down at them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle went and ate one. She looked back at Soot who was a bit more shy. He approached slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, on the ground, less pressure." Mundy put one on the ground. Soot wavered for a few seconds and finally bent down to eat it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to Mundy and brushed herself against him. She licked him and purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby, of course I'm happy for you…" He hugged her and scratched her cheeks again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" She looked him in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle took one of her babies and trotted to the van. The others followed and she helped them jump in before going back to Soot's side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, of course he can come, if he wants to. He's uh, he's a stray alright, afraid and on the defensive, but you can tell him that I don't bite, eh?" Mundy looked at Soot. "So what d'you say? Wanna join us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot hid behind Perle. She turned her head to look at him and bathed him to reassure him and bring him some peace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'll step away and put a few treats. You have a chat with him while I make sure we have everything ready in the van, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle slowly blinked her eyes. Mundy removed his glasses and reciprocated to both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, see you in a minute. And you guys, stop mewling that loud, mum's just a few yards away, crikey!" Mundy stepped back in the van and left the door open. He checked that he had everything he needed: the cat and kitten food, bottles of water, clean clothes and blankets. Ah, and the fishing rod. Yes, he couldn't hunt anymore, Mundy refused it. But fishing was more than fine. It was relaxing even. He had bought a few baits to get him started and his mini-fridge was full of food. He had enough to survive for a week at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mewls went on as the kittens started climbing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi there, I'm not a tree, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More mewls and louder as they got closer to his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Claws, claws, claws, be gentle, Gosh…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled them off of him one by one and sat on the couch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, on my lap. What d'you want?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mewls intensified and they went for his face and covered him in fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, meow, meow, meow to you too, babies…!" He kissed them left and right, scratched them. "Love you, babies, love you all…" He looked at the kittens one by one and blinked slowly at each of them. They lay on his chest and he petted them tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A fluffy white cloud slipped in the van. She leapt on the couch and stood on her back paws to kiss her Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what did the hubby say? Is he comin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot's head peeked in. He sniffed the van's floor here and there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey there, Sooty boy. Come in, make yourself at home, mate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle headbutted Mundy lovingly one last time before going to her bed. Soot saw her and went there. He sniffed around and lay down next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, look at you…" Mundy put the kittens with them. "A complete family."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a second to look at them and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last time I said that to your Papa, you know what he said?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle's pupils dilated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said he couldn't be cute cause he was an old man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly what I said to him, 'bullshit!'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got closer to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, look, Soot, I'm happy you join us, alright, but we were off on a trip. I'm gonna go at the front and drive. Do you all want to sit at the front or stay at the back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can put the bed on Lu's seat. You take a nap there while I drive next to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle blinked slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, come along then…" Mundy went out and around to open the passenger's seat door. Perle followed and took one of her babies between her teeth before jumping up. After hesitating a bit, Soot followed and did the same. But the two remaining kittens were too small to make the jump up. Mundy scooped them up delicately and put them next to their family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll grab the bed, give me a second." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a minute later, the cat family was in their bed on the passenger's seat and Mundy was on the driver's one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We ready?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot looked at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens mewled along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, say bye to the bit of street we've been stuck in…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meows and mewls went on as Mundy drove through the city. The gentle rumble of the engine put the cats to sleep and Mundy couldn't help but pet them whenever a red traffic light stopped the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, what's that…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mundy drove by, he happened to pass Eddy's hunting equipment shop. A police car was parked in front of it and the short man was talking to them. Mundy decided to stop to investigate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eddy? You alright, mate?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, M! Long time no see! Come in…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The policemen entered the shop, followed by Eddy and Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got burgled!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I didn't even realise it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was doing the inventory and stuff was missing. I didn't take it and I don't employ anyone, so</span>
  <em>
    <span> someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> must have taken it from me." Eddy explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did they take?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A couple of rifles, some ammo, and that's all I could see so far…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could you open this room, Sir?" A policeman interrupted Eddy and Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sure, but there isn't much in that room…" Eddy got the key out of his pocket and unlocked a room that Mundy remembered vividly. It was where his collection of knives and short blades of all kinds were. It was also a room Lucien had kissed him in… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is in this room?" A policeman asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This." Eddy entered and led the policemen and Mundy in. "It's my father's collection of knives."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've got many less than last time." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, your uh… friend, L, he arranged for them to be restored. He's got that friend of his. Name's Richard. He knows his business and I've been sending him a few to try. The result speaks for itself, the blades are in much better shape." Eddy pointed at a few of them. "Hold on, one of them's missin'!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does it look like?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Black handle, stainless steel blade, about 6 inches long, handle included… Uh, the handle was made of just steel, nothing fancy. It's probably my least expensive one…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The policemen took notes as Eddy went on with the inventory of missing items. Two rifles, quite old models that Eddy liked to keep as souvenirs. Those were amongst the first models he had started to sell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the policemen left, Mundy stayed a bit longer with his friend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry that all that mess happened, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, I didn't lose much. It's just the thought that someone waltzed in here like that…!" Eddy snapped his fingers. "I hope they won't come back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If the bloke didn't steal much, I don't reckon they'll come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, hope not. But how have you been, pal?" Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. I'm off for a few weeks. Maurice thinks I need a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't think so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Times been rough on ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know." Mundy answered. "I mean. They've been rough ever since L passed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You haven't… moved on?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tried." Was Mundy's answer before he sighed. He looked his friend in the eyes. "By the way… Uhm, I suppose it doesn't make much difference now but uh, remember that time I was sitting right here on this stool and I was drooling?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I do, it was about the weirdest thing I saw you do until then. I mean, I'm used to you dreaming away and stuff, but droolin'...? You just took it to a whole 'nother level!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking about him." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Him?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Eddy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L. He was… I mean I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy put a hand on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were head over heels for him, weren't ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy silently nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than I thought I could ever get." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know you liked guys." Eddy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know I could like one that hard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eddy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really don't sound like you've moved on, pal."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy headed to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya, Eddy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya, M…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie hopped back in the van and drove away. No he hadn't moved on. Moved on to where exactly? There was nowhere he could imagine himself being. He sighed. No one understood. Not Maurice, not Eddy, not Victoria, no one. No one understood the pain he felt. And it was too big for him to overcome. As Lucien had put it, it was similar to an anvil, crushing him without mercy, coldly. Mundy frowned and looked at the passengers' seat, at the family of cats.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll see, kitty cats, the lake's very calm, especially now. Most people don't go out there and in winter even the animals are more shy. We'll be comfy and alone. Maybe Maurice is right, maybe I need that time back in the lake… It's like I'm finding myself back. And who knows, maybe this time it won't take ten years…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry, they're asleep, I'll stop talking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She rose on her feet to stand up and pushed a button on the van's radio. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you - oh…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The song diffused in the air and Perle went back to lay next to Soot, who bathed her slowly and lovingly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> was playing and Mundy couldn't stop it. He just frowned and endured.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was absurd. All he had to do was press a button, but he couldn't. As he passed the city's gates and raced through the cold desert, Mundy only had to close his eyes to hear Lucien's velvet voice singing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sank back on his seat and let the van lead the way. It lasted for a couple of hours and he listened to that one song on loop. He didn't even realise it but he was mumbling the lyrics to himself, as best as he could. French wasn't natural for his tongue.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van eventually parked at its usual spot and Mundy could see the calm lake spread in front of him. A lot of memories came back to him. The first time Lucien had come, on his invisible motorcycle. Pfff, such a spooky thing to have, that motorcycle… Mundy smiled to himself. And yeah, he had watched him wash himself, hm? Ah yeah, and Lu had said that he hardly saw a thing because it was late at night… What a stalker! That hadn't stopped him from watching anyway, eh?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But Mundy couldn't blame him. Had the roles been reversed, he surely would have watched too… </span>
  <em>
    <span>a bit…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mewls and the meows woke up as the cats stretched and yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're here, mates. Uh, Soot, your fur looks dirty mate even with Perle bathin' you non-stop. Want to wash yourself properly?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know you don't like water, I won't drown you, I just wanna have some soap in that fur of yours and make sure you don't have any fleas or anythin'. Tell him, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle gave one of her gazes that no man or cat could resist and Mundy saw Soot's black pupils dilate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, Pearl… Charmin' as a devil, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, just like your Papa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The family hopped off of the van and stretched their legs on the shore. The kittens started to play, run around and discover their new surroundings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, you wanna stay with the babies while I wash the mister?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned. Soot had answered. His ears were low and he seemed scared. The Aussie crouched down and gave him a slow blink of his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to harm you or anythin', mate. I just want to make sure you're alright and healthy, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy extended his fingers to Soot. The black cat approached him slowly and sniffed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go, it's only me, Sooty boy, it's Dad, it's alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gently brushed his fingers against Soot's fur and the cat seemed more comfortable. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to have the wifey with ya?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot brushed himself more on Mundy's fingers and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Someone's cuddly." Mundy scratched him on his head, between his ears and slowly, Soot started purring. "There we go, Sooty, you can trust me… Can I pick you up? D'you trust me enough?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy approached his second hand and started scratching the stray cat and brush his fur, just to put him at ease. He then wrapped his arms around him and scooped him off the ground. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Soot was scared again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshh, baby, I got you…" Mundy opened his van's backdoor and went to the sink. He let the water run and gently petted Soot to put him at ease. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And indeed, the cat hated his bath and hissed all along. Perle had to come in and bathed his wet self for mister Soot to calm down. Mundy got scratched a few times but by the end of it, the cat parents were bathing and drying each other out while Mundy kept an eye on the kittens outside. He took a cigarette and lit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens were playing with the rocks, sand, anything they could see. Mundy looked around them. There wasn't a living soul, especially not any human presence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding himself back… That was what it was all about and as the sun was gently setting, Mundy thought about possible ways to occupy himself. What did he used to do here in winter, when he couldn't have a swim? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes, there was something that he used to do more than a decade ago now. Gosh, he would probably be extremely rusty at it. Bah, who would judge? The cats? They were busy. The kittens were playing while the parents were cuddling and purring on the sand next to Mundy. Yes, there was something that Mundy could do to try and take his body and mind back in time. But first, dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's hungry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fluffy ears, little ears, black and white ears, all of them pricked up.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0066"><h2>66. Chapter 66</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The morning was cold and crisp. Thank God for that scarf and beanie. He had stolen it, like everything else, unfortunately. But he didn't have any choice. </p><p> </p><p>The campfire had died overnight, as it usually did. He revived it and warmed up his hands. Those mittens weren't good enough. He should go and find proper gloves with fingertips. His teeth chattered and his stomach growled. Time to find some food. </p><p> </p><p>"You stay here, I will be back shortly." </p><p> </p><p>He received a nod for an answer and he headed deeper in the forest. Most of the trees had lost their leaves but the forest was so dense that one could still progress quite stealthily. He walked until he spotted a rabbit, maybe a hare. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah…" </p><p> </p><p>He pulled the rifle he was carrying on his back and readied it, reloading it slowly and silently before screwing in the suppressor at the end of the barrel. He went down on one knee to take aim and didn't fail. The rabbit fell limply to the ground. He went to retrieve it and walked back to his camp. </p><p> </p><p>"I am back. This should feed me for the entire day. You still have your own food." </p><p> </p><p>He cleaned the rabbit, skinned it and gutted it before cutting the different parts neatly. That knife had never been that handy. He had breakfast with one leg and a bit of the rabbit and then laid down to take a nap in his shelter. </p><p> </p><p>"Wake me up if anything happens." </p><p> </p><p>Again, he was answered with a nod and laid on his side watching the day pass before he fell asleep.</p><p> </p><p>His days were extremely uneventful. No one came around these parts to pass by, especially now that it was winter, and so he felt like he owned the entire forest for himself. His pass times included carving wood, sharpening his blade, throwing it at tree trunks and talking to himself and his horse. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, the horse was the only company he had, and he had stolen it too. Everything he owned he had stolen off of people who had come earlier in the year. May it be for a hike, a bit of hunting, fishing, anything that could be done around these parts. And in more than a year, he had amassed quite the collection of objects. He had everything he needed. He even had a game of cards, he just missed someone to play with. </p><p> </p><p>When he woke up from his nap, he decided to go on a walk with the horse. He hopped on his back and off they went, marching slowly. After more than a year living there, they both knew the forest by heart so the thrill of discovering new paths didn't exist anymore. They languidly walked through, under the dark spiky branches, and that's what they would spend their time doing. </p><p> </p><p>This time of the year, the forest was dull and sad. Life seemed to be taking a break, dormant. The horse was taking his time, enjoying the view, his hooves crunched on the dead leaves on the ground. The squirrels were away, birds hardly chirped. The silence was deafening and made the man reflect on himself. He detested that. </p><p> </p><p>Living like a hermit in a forest wasn't something he had chosen by free will. Circumstances had pushed him to do so. He had to live far from the eyes and ears of men, so he returned to nature. It reminded him of darker days of history, during the war. Only now, he wasn't wearing the uniform, he wasn't obeying anyone's orders, he was no one, and had returned to the state of dust. His hair had grown, his beard too but he could at least keep it to a reasonable level with the knife.</p><p> </p><p>For how long? He himself didn't know how long he had to keep living this way. It had been more than a year already and he wished he wouldn't have to drag it for a decade. Again. </p><p> </p><p>Another decade of trying to pause time. You can't pause the passing of time. Time does not care about you and however you choose to spend it. Time passes.</p><p> </p><p>And it was a torture. For he was stuck there with this horse. He couldn't go anywhere else. Trying to escape would get him noticed and that was the last thing he needed. The plan was to vanish. But this time, Houdini should not reappear. Even though he craved to, he shouldn't because it would not only put himself in danger, but also, the life of the man he wanted to reappear for. </p><p> </p><p>God only knew how that man had spent his year. Maybe he had forgotten, and moved on. Maybe he had learnt to live again, find something to do and keep his days busy. Maybe it was now a story of the past, or maybe he even managed to laugh at the ridiculousness of it all. </p><p> </p><p>But for the hermit, it was no laughing matter. It was actually his reason to open his eyes and break his dreams of the night. Those dreams were something. They were the only times where he could see <em> him </em>, the man who mattered. He would see him, hear him, touch him even. He would have conversations with him, he would woo him all over again, let his fingers run through his long, brown and wavy locks of hair… </p><p> </p><p>Those dreams were a torture. But each day he would wake up and try to swallow it down, try to not keep track of the number of days - 487 - that had passed since that last kiss. And he wondered. When he had said "Please, forgive me.", did <em> that man </em> in the end forgive him indeed? If he hadn't forgiven him yet, would he in the future?</p><p> </p><p>And what had become of their baby? Did she miss him? If she were to see him again, would she recognise him? How did she grow up? What did she look like now? Hopefully she was grown up and well. He knew she would, he had trusted <em> that man </em>with her and he knew how good he was. </p><p> </p><p>The hermit crossed a thin stream of water and the horse stopped to drink. He wasn't far from another camp. He might spend the rest of the day and the night there. He waited for the horse to finish and they carried on. When they found the other camp, the afternoon was half over. Thank God that forest spread wide… </p><p> </p><p>The hermit covered the horse with a blanket and sat down to start a fire. The temperatures started to drop. When the flames were going steadily, he decided to have a bit more of the rabbit. He grilled it and ate it slowly while humming to himself. When he finished, he looked at the sun setting. </p><p> </p><p>There were days where he would like it, not anymore. He knew what the sun set looked like too much. The view was sickening. It reminded him of his solitude. He abhorred it all and sighed. He did his ponytail again and decided to lie down and sleep through it.</p><p> </p><p>But of course sleep didn't come. Even if the sky was turning darker and darker, his brain was running fast, spinning like a wheel with a mad hamster. He tossed and turned under his tent, left and right, under the duvet. He added more and more layers to prevent the cold draft from slithering it and licking his face with its ice tongue. He tried his best and his hopes died the moment he realised that his campfire died too. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Merde…" </em></p><p> </p><p>He sighed and threw the blankets away. What should he do then? Well, maybe taking a walk would help. He stood up, wore a poncho on top of his winter clothes and exited the tent. The horse neighed when he passed next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"I am off for a walk, that's all. You may sleep if you want. I don't know how long I will be." </p><p> </p><p>And he left the camp, the rifle on his back and his blade in his inner pocket, as always. He walked under the full moon and between the naked trees, slithering through. There wasn't any wind whatsoever and the forest was asleep. He stopped. He knew it in his guts. He would not sleep. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Et merde." </em></p><p>
  <em> [And shit…] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He went back to his camp and took the horse with him. He was mad at himself, at his loneliness, the solitude gnawing him on the inside. They went on a large forest way that had been formed by countless people walking on it before him. He aligned the horse straight. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Au galop!" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Gallop!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The horse obeyed instantly and raced on through the forest. The hermit bent forward and held on to him. The cold air whipping his face did exactly what he wanted. It made his eyes water and tears streamed down his face. The first one was always the hardest to shed but the ones after came more and more easily. </p><p> </p><p>He hated himself. He hated himself with a passion. He wished he could punch himself, make himself eat his teeth, ask the horse to trample him with its heavy hooves! He couldn't live with himself!</p><p> </p><p>The fool! He thought that revenge would bring him some peace but no! It didn't do anything but bury the rest of him alive! Revenge had not put any part of him to rest. </p><p> </p><p>He was eaten out by both regrets and remorse. There are things that he should have done and said as much as there were things that he should not have done and said. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe that last kiss was too much. Maybe that last goodbye was not enough. </p><p> </p><p>He pushed the horse to race against his own fury, galloping violently on the floor of dead branches and leaves. </p><p> </p><p>But soon, the horse tired out and slowed down to a gentle trot. The hermit was out of breath without uttering a word or running himself. </p><p> </p><p>Ha, maybe now he was tired enough to find sleep.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Allez, on rentre."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Come on, let us go back home.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The horse slowly turned. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Attends." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Wait.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>From the distance, the hermit could see the lake. There was a fire there, he could see the orange spot glowing in the infinite dark blue scenery. If there was a fire, there was someone and possibly resources for the hermit. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Allons jeter un oeil."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Let us have a glance.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The horse headed for the lake slowly. As they got closer and closer, the hermit frowned. He heard some noises. They weren't voices… It was different, more… <em> woody?  </em></p><p> </p><p>He stopped and dropped off of his horse when he was close enough to observe the campfire through the scope of his old rifle. He lay on the ground on his belly and scoped in. </p><p> </p><p>The fire was reasonably small so the hermit guessed it was only one or two people there. He saw some skewers and fish heads. That was a lot of fish for just one or a few men…! But what on Earth were they doing at night in winter there? </p><p> </p><p>The hermit dragged the scope around and saw the silhouette of a man sitting on a chair, giving his back to him and facing the lake. The sounds became clearer but the hermit wanted to be sure. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Reste ici. Je reviens." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Stay here, I will come back later.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He walked low, close to the ground, as silently as possible, getting closer to the man giving him his back.</p><p> </p><p><em> Mon Dieu… </em> </p><p> </p><p>It wasn't noises. It was… music. </p><p> </p><p>The hermit lay down and scoped again. The man sat on the chair was waving gently left and right, to the music of his saxophone. Oui, it had to be a saxophone. It was hidden from the hermit's view but he did have quite a musical ear. </p><p> </p><p>And the music was pleasant. He recognised it and found himself humming along as he watched the musician play to the lake. What was it called that song again…? Ah, oui, <em> Killing me softly </em>… </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I heard he sang a good song, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I heard he had a style, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And so I came to see him, to listen for a while </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And there he was, this young boy, a stranger to my eyes" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>On top of the song being quite slow, the woodiness of the saxophone, the breathiness of it gave the performance a very mellow tone to it, very melancholic. Add to that the full moon, the infinite black sky and the reflection of the silver moonlight on the lake... The atmosphere was more than magic.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I felt all flushed with fever, embarrassed by the crowd </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I felt he'd found my letters and read each one out loud </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I prayed that he would finish, but he just kept right on" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The man had quite the talent…! The hermit stayed stuck there, an eye on the scope and his head swinging left and right. His lips finally yielded to the temptation. After all, he had been a singer in a previous life…</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "He sang as if he knew me </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In all my dark despair </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And then he looked right through me  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> As if I wasn't there </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> And he just kept on singing </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Singing clear and strong" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hermit removed the scope from his eyes and put the rifle away. He propped himself on his elbows and held his head, tilting it left and right in rhythm, slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Ah the lake was lucky to receive such a performance. The hermit was used to the odd campers with a badly tuned guitar and awful pop songs. But <em> this </em>, this was different. A saxophone? And the nuances…! It took the hermit to an earlier life, short hair, clean-shaven, three-piece suits and crates of admirers' letters… Singing to a crowd which loved the emotion he put them through with his voice alone, when he was really only singing to one person, one man, the reason his heart beat for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Strumming my pain with his fingers </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Singing my life with his words </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Killing me softly with his song </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Killing me softly with his song </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Telling my whole life with his words </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Killing me softly </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> With his song" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He closed his eyes and smiled, even though he didn't realise it. Music was a merciless mistress. She was one of the few people who could entirely bewitch him and make him almost forget his own self. And just like that, he was back to being the classy, arrogant man, wooing men and women alike… </p><p> </p><p>The musician stopped and it pulled the hermit out of his day dreaming. He distantly heard him talk but didn't see anyone else around. He grabbed the scope to confirm and yes indeed, there was no one else. The man was talking to himself then. Not that the hermit would judge, he was talking to his horse…</p><p> </p><p>By the way, he should get back to him and go for at least a nap. He went back to his faithful companion and as he hopped on his back, he realised that he was still humming to himself. Such a beautiful song that was, hm? </p><p> </p><p>They trotted back to the camp and the hermit sank in his tent and in his bed. But the unexpected performance did keep him up a bit more. Could he hope for more impromptu concerts like these? He hoped the musician would stay a few days. It would be a good change of routine for him. And for the resources? Bah, the hermit would leave him be. As long as he provides good music, he shall not steal anything from him. Let that be the poor tip he would offer him. </p><p> </p><p>Needless to say the hermit was not carrying a single cent. Not that he didn't have money. He had quite a bit of it. But accessing it meant going to town and giving his name, thus blowing up his cover. Non, he couldn't have access to money and he couldn't buy anything, which was why he was reduced to stealing. Him who could afford the best of dwellings, the feasts of kings and the clothes of princes, he had to steal. He took no pride in it, neither did he feel ashamed of it. He never stole to sell it again or gain any personal wealth. Everything he stole he needed, even this horse. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bonne nuit, l'ami."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Good night, pal.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Hm. The horse. It didn't have a name. Why? Because anything the hermit named disappeared off his hands. So he stopped naming whatever was of value to him. It was better that way, it was safer. He had stolen it off of a group of people touring the area on horseback. It might have been his biggest theft yet. And he pulled it off with such ease…! </p><p> </p><p>That was the stuff of stories. But no one was there in the tent to listen to it. No one, especially not the one he craved and dreamt to sleep with. He had done it, a few times. He would entangle his limbs with that tall man, he would let himself be loving and vulnerable, maybe even silly. He was head over heels for him. The hermit sighed. Hopefully that man was doing well. Was he gone to bed? Was he asleep? Was he dreaming or having nightmares? </p><p> </p><p>The hermit sighed and curled up in his bed. He closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Bonne nuit, mon amour." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Goodnight, my love.] </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0067"><h2>67. Chapter 67</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mmh… Pearl let me sleep…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl…! Please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More mlems.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, fine, here, I'm awake… Happy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mewls of joy resounded in the van. Mundy's fluffy family headbutted him, brushed themselves on his face and overall drowned him in fluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, take it easy, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed them all and hugged them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you're hungry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concerto of meows and mewls was a very clear answer. Mundy got out of bed and shared his breakfast with his feline family. Coffee for him, and cat and kitten food for them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He got dressed properly, with gloves, a beanie and a thick scarf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guys, c'mere, you need to dress up, 's cold." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle led the way and Mundy wrapped her in her pink coat. Next, the kittens came closer. The girls had fuschia little coats and the boys, blue ones. Soot was hesitant but accepted his green one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, now let's get some fresh air."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened the door that Perle had been scratching. As soon as he did so, the herd of fluff spread outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's have a walk, babies, c'mon, follow up, chop, chop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy could see his own breath when he spoke. He led the way through the forest and the cats trotted by his side. The kittens were curious about everything from the crunchy leaves to the tree trunk that their parents were scratching with their claws. Ooh, yes, that felt good on the claws! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie occasionally kicked the piles of dead leaves and watched the kittens pounce on them. How dared those crunchy leaves stand in front of Gramps?! Such disrespect! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy played around with the cats. He watched Perle and Soot climb the trees and follow him from above while the babies struggled to climb. They would try countless times and again on different trunks but their claws were still a bit on the soft side. Nevermind then! They would follow Gramps on foot, or on paw rather. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The morning was cold and crisp but Mundy and the cat family enjoyed the fresh air hitting their skin and their fur. It was a habit now. Each day they would start with a stroll in the forest. But soon the mewls were loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, babies?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were around a tree trunk trying again to join their parents. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too small for playin' Tarzan, guys. Also, it's good to give Mum and Dad a bit of time alone, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mewls did not stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, c'mere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scooped two kittens and put each on his shoulders. The third one he put at the back in his hoodie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And c'mere, you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lu' Junior had the privilege to stay in Gramps' arms. The Aussie had an unspoken special affection for the smallest kitten. Maybe it came from his name and his looks, maybe he just saw what he wanted to see in him. In any case, Mundy crouched down and cupped his hands for the kitten to jump in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… What's this…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned and pushed the leaves away on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hooves' prints? There aren't any wild horses in here…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lu' Junior jumped in his Gramps' hands and curled in a small ball of fluff against his gloves. Mundy held him like a baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There aren't any horse tours either this time of year… Hm, weird." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie resumed his walk, the kittens clawing to him and mewling repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you like the fish yesterday, guys?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More mewls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you, Glovy, you had too much, eh? You never know when to stop eatin', you're gonna end up like one big ball of fur with a tail, rolling around, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black kitten with white paws mewled back but his mother meowed at him from a branch high up in the trees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You heard Mum, don't talk back, and eat less, or run around more and don't nap as much, you fat kitty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens on his shoulder went to his hoodie at the back and so Mundy was effectively carrying three of them on his back and one in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you think of the forest guys? You like it? Yeah, it's good, isn't it? We should come back in spring and summer. Why? Well cause then the trees have leaves and everythin' is green and beautiful, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" They asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I swear. And I'll take your parents too. I doubt Mum and Dad have ever seen anythin' like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Cause your Mum was raised in the city, to be a posh little kitty. And your father, ah, your father comes from the streets, but still from the city. You guys have no idea what it is to see nature and stuff. It smells of all kinds of things and you've got lots of colours goin' on too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens mewled, asking a million questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, hey, lads, one at a time, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens climbed out of the hood and went on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful, folks, you're gonna fall, no, no, claws, claws!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped and crouched down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go, let's go back now, ok? There's a little stream not far, actually, you guys can probably see it or hear it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked a bit more and stopped at the stream. Perle and Soot came down from the trees and the cats drank from it. Mundy crouched down to watch them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fresh, isn't it? I should have brought a bottle and filled it. That's proper water, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens lapped at it and touched it curiously with their paws before realising that indeed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>water was wet.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But it made funny lapping noises and it seemed a bit agitated as the stream flowed fast, bouncing on the rocks at the bottom of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful not to fall in, eh?" Mundy pulled back Diamond who was being dangerously adventurous. "You guys don't like it when you get wet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watched them for a bit longer and sighed. This was as close as the near forty-year old would ever get to having children...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We've walked quite far, lads. Let's go back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot walked along their children and Mundy. The Aussie watched as Perle's fluffy white tail waved and danced around Soot's. The black cat could barely understand it all. All of a sudden, he had food, a warm bed and a family with whom he purred all day long. Life couldn't get any better. Well, if one forgets the bath, that is… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked back to the van and Mundy went to get his fishing rod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down and looked at the ground. On the shore, he could see hooves prints not far from his campervan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But there aren't any horses here… Jesus-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frowned. Something was odd. Next to the hooves prints were footprints. A human's footprints. Someone had come not far from his van and as usual, Mundy hadn't locked it. He went inside, followed by the herd of fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, keep your babies inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somethin's odd. Someone came here close by. They might have seen the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you're not really supposed to camp here. I do it anyway cause no one checks but… And the bloke's on horseback."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rummaged through his belongings, checking that nothing had been stolen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you roam around on horseback now? And it's only one set of footprints and hooves. You don't take tours alone on horseback here. No, so chances are the bloke's not supposed to be there either."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot gathered the kittens on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle brushed herself on Mundy's legs to calm him down. Well, someone else was in the forest, why be scared?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I came here to be alone, baby. Not to have people get close. Next thing you'll know they'll come and talk to me. I don't want any of that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sighed and turned left and right, restless on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle opened one of the cupboards and pulled a can of cat food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, you guys must be hungry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Little ears pricked up and the mewls went on louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy poured the cat food for the kittens and watched them eating as he went deep in thought. He should move away with the van. Go somewhere else and camp there. The forest was wide enough and he knew it like the back of his hand so it wouldn't be too hard to find a quiet spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The problem was the lake! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had come to fish and really enjoyed it. The lake was wide, yes, but chances are, if he moved to another bit of the shore, the bloke roaming around would find him in no time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bah, screwed as he was, he might as well face it. He would talk to them and if they were some sort of park ranger and asked him to leave, he would… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to the windows and walked to them. It was odd anyway. Who in their right minds would have a walk around these parts, so far from town, now that it was freezing…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. I'll be right outside to fish. You guys stay safe and warm, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mewls and meows agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good kitties." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie stepped out of the van with the fishing equipment. He sat on his foldable chair and started. The lake was calm, so calm. He sighed. Not a sound and nothing to see either. Fishing was always an exercise of patience, and the ex-hunter had plenty of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He waited there and laid his long legs in front of him. He put one leg on the other and watched the lake. The only thing he could see was the periodic cloud of vapour as he breathed. He would sometimes see a few ripples at the surface of the water, but not much else. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was peaceful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned as Perle jumped on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doin' here? I thought you were home with the hubby and the kids?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laid down and curled on his lap, wrapping her tail around herself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna stay with Gramps?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Rather wanna stay with Dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She meowed and purred under her father's fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know, you make me feel old, baby." He chuckled. "I feel old, so bloody old, especially now that you have the babies… I don't have grey hair yet like your Papa did, but still."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, remember Papa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle blinked slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course you do. The most handsome man the Earth has seen since bloody Casanova. He had grey hair, like Lu' Junior has white patches. Hm. I didn't know I could like a bloke with grey hair, and I didn't know I could like him that hard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's fingers scratched the fluffy cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think he watches us from where he is?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like to think he does. It helps. But also, I hope he isn't… Y'know… Disappointed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Cause Eddy, Victoria and Maurice are right. I haven't moved on to anything else. I can't. Movin' on means I have something I want to get to, a target. I don't have anything but you, baby. You're the only one I have and you're my everythin', the same way that he was. But y'know, sometimes I think about him and I wonder what he'd think of me now. I think…" Mundy took a deep breath. "I think he'd be sad for me. If he sees me from up there, I'm sure he's thinking about us, hoping he did the right thing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But at the same time, he's with his fiancée and kid. So I guess he can find a bit of peace with that… Actually, he probably takes care of them, they keep him busy. That's what he wanted initially, avenge them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, it's hard to tell, eh? Did he do the right thing or did we just… Did we just mess the chance we had because we were both blinded by revenge? I mean, yeah, ok, we killed Duchemin. I made him suffer beyond what I thought I could do to anyone. It was weird. It's just that… thinking about what Mum and Dad had to go through… I just wanted him to feel it too because… Because it's unfair."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fishing rod moved and Mundy pulled on the thread to reveal a sizable trout. He put it in the bucket on the shore and threw the bait again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stood on her back paws and hugged her Dad. She pushed her head against his cheek and brushed herself there, lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, I never really said it but uh… I guess I have to one day. You need to hear it before… Y'know… Before the end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're making me understand what my parents felt when they adopted me. I never doubted their love, even with my Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle laid on her Dad's lap and rolled to offer her fluffy belly to him. She raised her feline blue eyes to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I used to fight with him all the time… Seems nonsensical now. I mean, I do have regrets. I shouldn't have talked to him that way. Deep down I understand he was just worried for me. I regret it now, yeah. Can't do much about it. When I go and see him, I ask him to forgive me, yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, baby, I really don't. But at the same time, yeah, I think I love you like they loved me. I mean, of course you're a cat, but you're not </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a cat. Lu' rescued you and… and then we adopted you, raised you like our, well, our baby. He taught you to cross the street like a proper person and I guess I taught you how to accept people."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even if you're still grumpy about them, eh. At least now you let them approach you when I tell ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred and rose to her feet to headbutt her Dad and rub her fluffy head against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I love you too, Pearl… I really do, baby… Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy heard something. He turned his back and couldn't see a thing through the forest of dead trees and leaves. Hm. Whatever. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, hold on here. The fish is bein' slow today, I'll get the sax and play."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He left Perle on the chair and came back with his saxophone. The lady cat sat at his feet and watched him. He put the black mouthpiece in his mouth and started to play. The waves of air that he blew out of his golden instrument were slow and mellow. The original song was upbeat and quite faster in tempo than what Mundy played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he had lost any and all rhythm in his life. The cycles of day and night were only still a thing because of the cats. Without them, he would be living to the periodic summons of his stomach and would hardly leave his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Can't take my eyes off of you…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A song he had played back in the days when he played in a small band, in pubs. It was easy for the crowd to sing along to, even when they were drunk. But the way he interpreted it now was far from the version he used to play. No, now it was tainted with melancholy, with regret. It was slowed down to the rhythm at which Mundy dragged his feet from one day to the next. He had played everyday for the past few days and felt a bit less rusty now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He closed his eyes and let himself be invaded by the wind of music, not realising that he had an audience besides Perle; an audience consisting of a single man. But sometimes, as Mundy now knew too well, a single man could make all the difference. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hermit left his horse and approached, his footsteps as silent as a feline gait. He slithered through the tree trunks, walking in a straight, resolute line, yet torn apart by doubts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Would his feet lead him all the way to the musician? Would he </span>
  <em>
    <span>chicken out? Again? </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had spent the past few days listening to the concerts everyday until he had caught a glimpse of the campervan. And everything had been turned upside down in the hermit's mind and body. Would he find the courage to confront him, to utter at least a few words to him? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His feet went on and he was now in the open, not surrounded by the trees anymore. He was only a few metres behind the musician and stopped. It was foolish. Breaking the silence, blowing up the solitude he had dived in for more than a year in that forest… It was foolish. More than that, it was idiotic, it was stupid and he should not under any circumstances do it. Because if he did, all that time spent far from any and everyone would have counted for nothing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was now within arm's reach. He could put his hand in the old mitten on the musician's shoulder. His curious digits floated, hovered gently, they perhaps even trembled at the mere thought of - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The musician had jumped out of his chair and spun fast on his feet to hold the intruder from behind, a hand blocking his arm and the other putting a blade under his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell're you doin', mate, hm? Thought you could rob me and me van? Well, bad luck, the kitty saw you and twitched."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gnh?!" The hermit felt the cold metal of the blade against his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the rush of the movement, his beanie had slipped off his soft, salt and pepper hair and his ponytail went undone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you're old at that?" Mundy said. "You prey on poor campers like me at your age, mate? Did no one catch you before?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hermit had frozen and raised his hands left and right, surrendering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the-?" Mundy looked down and Perle was brushing herself on his legs and the hermit's. "Baby? What the hell…? Oi, you still don't move!" Mundy pressed the blade against the stranger's throat harder. "Pearl, you never liked people…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady cat purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She recognised me." The hermit with the French accent answered and Mundy's heart stopped. "Besides, you are holding my blade like a butcher, Bushman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's ears rang loudly, deafeningly, his legs gave up and he fell to the floor, the blade escaping his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will beat me up for this." Lucien chuckled, looking at his unconscious lover. "And look at you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He opened his arms and the cat jumped to him, brushing herself on him as he carried her and spun round and around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu! Comme tu as grandi!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My God! You have grown so much!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again and again, squeezing her in his arms as she meowed and purred repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui? Tu me reconnais! C'est Papa!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes? You recognise me! It's Papa!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed her again before letting her go. He picked up the blade from the sandy ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Va réveiller Mundy. Si je le fais, il va m'en coller une."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Go and wake Mundy up. If I do it, he will surely punch me across the face.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to her Dad and meowed, sniffing him and licking his eyebrows and his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-...? Baby? What the…?" Mundy gained consciousness again. "What the hell am I doin' here…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes and saw a man with loose, salt and pepper hair, falling on his shoulders, crouching next to him. He wore a short beard and his ice blue eyes were riveted on the blade with which he was playing between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy jumped to his feet and ran to his van a few metres away. He put a hand on his chest, his heart was beating so hard, it might have burst out of his chest. He was breathing loud and hard, his back against the side of the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fuck, fuck, fuck… Now I see him… I see him, I see him, I see him…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tilted his head on the side and his hair gently followed the movement of his head, flowing to one side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You also hear him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell?! Look, sorry mate, you just look like the spittin' image of a mate of mine. Y-you actually sound like him too, oof…" Mundy bent down and rested his hands on his knees. "Man, that's the most terrifyin' thing I've ever seen…" He tried to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put a hand on his shoulder and gently tapped him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, give me a second… You just are the goddamn spittin' image of a mate of mine that passed a year ago and uh… Ooh, you look the same but with long hair and a beard… Gosh, ah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled at how ridiculous it all was. Mundy refused to believe it was him. He stood straight up and adjusted his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I'm sorry to have threatened you and all, I just know this forest like the back of my hand and I know there isn't anyone here at this time of the year."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to the man in front of him and his eyebrows jumped. The resemblance was striking… Almost too real. He leaned back on the side of his van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Silly." Lucien said, handing the blade back to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy frowned, accepting it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are incredibly silly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, mate, you might not get it, but you gave me the fright of my life. You just… you look like him too much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes and crossed his arms on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle brushed herself against his legs and Mundy frowned again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She usually doesn't trust strangers unless I tell her she can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled again, trying not to burst out in laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What's so funny?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I told you, you would beat me up. Again. For the hundredth time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…? Really…?" He wanted to believe in the resemblance, he really did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien crouched down and scratched Perle's head. He stood back up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you would, without a doubt, you have beaten me up for far less than what I have been doing for the past five hundred and three days." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the step that separated him from Mundy and went for what he had dreamt of doing for the past five hundred and three days. He put a hand on Mundy's cheek and the Aussie's back went flat against his van. Lucien grinned with the same simple, arrogant, trademarked smile of his. The Aussie got taken aback by the suddenness of the stranger's moves but the more he stared, the more he was convinced. It had to be him. But it couldn't. Yet, he recognised him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're dead…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to. But non, I am afraid that the news of my death was greatly exaggerated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smacked a hand on his mouth. His eyebrows rose on their own, his eyes burnt hot and tears started streaming on their own as he closed them. He leaned his head in the hollow of Lucien's palm more. The Frenchman smiled. Mundy's hands hovered up, slowly, to Lucien's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it really you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's fingers sank in Lucien's long hair and the Frenchman closed his eyes, rolling them up slowly in bliss. His hands slid to Mundy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's with the hair and beard?" Mundy sniffed through his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could ask you the same. You have cut your hair?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's beanie had slipped away when he fainted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, fuck me…" He muttered in disbelief. Lucien was alive?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that is quite upfront, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I - argh, I didn't mean it like that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and oh my God, Mundy remembered that melody! He remembered the velvet purring that was Lucien's chuckle!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I… No, seriously, it's you…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still don't believe it, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been dead for more than a year, luv'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you've taken care of Perle, as I asked you to." Lucien looked down at the white cloud slithering between their legs, meowing repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will doom the both of us if I do. Again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They've killed you once. They won't kill you twice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps you are right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So say it." Mundy insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Honey, I'm home."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grabbed Lucien by his waist and pulled him into the dearest hug he ever gave in his life, digging his fingers as hard as he could there. He burst out laughing and sobbing at the same time, he didn't know what to feel! Tears streamed but he was laughing his socks off!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Somehow, he had Lucien again and wouldn't let go of him! He didn't care if he was dreaming or not he had the man he dreamt of in his arms! He moved away from the van, pulling Lucien by the hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up and c'mere, you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie crouched slightly and swept Lucien off his feet, spinning him round and around in his arms like a mad man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're back! You're back!" He voice broke and reached octaves it had never explored before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he turned and spun, they eventually fell on the sand, on the lake's shore, Lucien landed on Mundy. They both laughed and when they calmed down, Lucien looked down at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you haven't beaten me up for this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could." Mundy cheekily answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I would complain."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd fight back and kick my arse…!" Mundy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is domestic violence, Mundy!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff domestic - wait, does that mean you're really back?" Lucien smiled. "Like back like it was before and - hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slowly dived to meet Mundy's lips with his own. The beard was definitely something new against Mundy's mouth but he loved it. And that long hair looked and felt amazing… It was like curtains around their faces, salt and pepper curtains of pure silk. They kissed on the sand and would have spent the entire evening there… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien broke the kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that-?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, it was my stomach growlin'…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So much for romance. Again." Lucien stood up and offered a hand to lift Mundy off the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, you interrupted my fishin'! I'm gettin' hungry!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked each other in the eye and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me an instant." Lucien headed away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope!" Mundy followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Followin' you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lost you once, not gonna happen again." Mundy held his hand. "I'll be stuck to you forever now, even if you have to take a bloody piss!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushman!" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0068"><h2>68. Chapter 68</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You've put on some weight, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quoi?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What?!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have you been eating all this time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever I could hunt here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was sitting on his lover's lap, straddling his thighs while Mundy was on his foldable chair, fishing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You hunt?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not professionally, but I know how to use a rifle." Lucien answered. He was hugging Mundy dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gotta show me, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head to Perle who was scratching the van's door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She wants to go back inside." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess Soo - oh, uh, let her meow a bit. I'm nearly done with fishin' and then I'll show you something." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at the bucket next to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have already fished enough to nourish a regiment!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… Ah, y'know what, why don't you start cleanin' and cooking the fish?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, but first…" Lucien cupped Mundy's face and kissed him tenderly. Mundy melted on his seat and grabbed Lucien's waist firmly, which earned him a chuckle from the Frenchman. "I see I still have quite the effect on you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[my wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled at the mention of his nickname. He hadn't heard it in more than a year. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the bucket and got started with the fish. He cleaned them, gutted them and rinsed them in the lake. Meanwhile, Mundy caught one last fish and started helping his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you have kept my blade." Lucien said, watching Mundy deal with a trout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I kept all your stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the van."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Lucien was astounded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They finished with the fish and put it to cook over the campfire.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere now, let's go and open the van for Pearl to get in." Mundy took Lucien's hand and led him. "Go ahead, do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Open the door." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Can't you do it yourself? It's your van, Mundy." Lucien put his hand on the handle and pushed the door. A herd of fluff came out mewling and meowing. "What?! You adopted other cats?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. He took Lucien's hand and they went to sit around the campfire, on the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at them." Mundy pointed at the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, </span>
  <em>
    <span>look at them."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am! What are you getting at?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me what they're doin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Perle is lying next to this black cat, a friend I suppose, and they are surrounded by these kittens. You adopted a cat and four kittens? How do they all fit in the van?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I adopted Pearl and… That black cat with the green eyes, he's Soot."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soot? He's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>he?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You named Pearl </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pearl </span>
  </em>
  <span>because she's white. So I named him Soot because he was black. Now look at the kittens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Lucien watched them play and fight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Lu', open your eyes!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothin' strikes you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non… Why? What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, watch here… Oi, the cats, c'mere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cats pricked their ears up and went to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They listen to you very obediently." Lucien noticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See this old man, here? That's Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Soot asked and the kittens mewled in their turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's your </span>
  <em>
    <span>other Gramps,</span>
  </em>
  <span> babies. And for you Soot, well, he's the wifey's Papa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and then his eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, do you mean that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look here. This is Diamond and this is Star, they're both baby girls." Mundy scooped them off the ground and passed them to Lucien who petted them and put them in the hole between his crossed legs. "This fat one here, that's Glovy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're fat, little kitty, and we love you… And this last one… C'mere, you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was holding the baby cats and looked shocked, flabber-gasted and completely taken aback. He had never thought that Perle could give him kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He held the kittens against him and kissed them with tears in his eyes as he started to understand it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This last one is the smallest. What d'you think we called him?" Mundy asked, petting Junior. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know…" Lucien chuckled through his tears. "Give him to me, please, I need to hold him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy passed him on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lucien repeated, getting emotional again. "He looks so delicate and fragile…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at him, doesn't he remind you of someone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Junior mewled in Lucien's hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know… But let me ask, are these Perle's kittens?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl and Soot's yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you have been raising them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On your own?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you weren't there so, yeah. But you didn't answer, what's his name?" Mundy nodded to the kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have no idea, what did you call him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and wrapped an arm around Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu' Junior." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quoi…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came trotting at her Papa and Soot followed her. They brushed themselves against him, purring loudly as Lucien hugged all of the cats in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you all…" He said between the mewls, the purrs and the headbutts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We missed you too, luv'..." Mundy left a kiss on Lucien's temple. "Right, the fish should be ready. Anybody hungry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fluffy ears pricked up and everyone clawed and leapt at Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, calm down, there's gonna be more than enough for everyone…! Gimme a hand, Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke the fish into small pieces for the cats and blew on the bits to cool them down. The kittens mewled and leapt up to try and catch the food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, guys, you don't want to get burnt, hold on…" Mundy blew on the fish and held it out for the kittens. "Here… Good kitties… Hold on, don't fight…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien fed the kittens and his eyes rose to Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked to him, slowly, her tail straight up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She recognises you." Mundy said, continuing to deal the fish to all the kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so." Lucien answered as he fed her from his hand directly and brushed her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She does. See how her tail pointed straight up when she came to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's like a thumbs up for cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really? So you really do remember your Papa?" Lucien asked Perle and her pupils dilated at the mention of the word. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow, she looks at you like you're the best thing in the world after sliced bread." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After sliced bread?" Lucien repeated, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's an expression, luv'. Sooty boy, come here, that's yours… Good boy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>After sliced bread?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rolled up his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You've been back for half an hour and you're taking the piss already, eh? C'mere, there!" Mundy shoved a bit of fish in Lucien's mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That'll keep your mouth busy." Mundy opened his mouth to eat some himself but the bit of fish that was between his fingers disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head swooshed to Lucien who was licking his fingers with the most smug grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I helped myself, oui." Lucien answered with a full mouth while he wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Mundy took another bit of fish but again, it made it to Lucien's mouth, not his. "What?! Let me have some dinner!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come closer." He took a bit of fish and fed it to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… That's nice…" Mundy laid on the ground, using Lucien's lap as a pillow. "Aah…?" He opened his mouth and Lucien chuckled as he fed him some more. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How is his majesty feeling?" Lucien asked sarcastically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a bloody king and a half." Mundy answered, closing his eyes. "Aah…?" He opened his mouth again and Lucien put some more food between his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you… met anyone else or…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff… What d'you think?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know." Lucien answered. "You might have."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course not…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why? You thought I'd get with someone else?" Mundy's hands slithered to hold Lucien's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has been more than a year." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. It was hell…" Mundy squeezed Lucien's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you… survive? I mean, Maurice told me they found a dead body with a mask and suit. It matched your built and stuff. I've been to your funeral…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been there too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was surprised by the crowd. But it made it easy to go and watch, hiding in plain sight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on." Mundy frowned. "You heard what everyone said and stuff?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I heard old military comrades telling tales of the past, I heard Bastien and Victoria, but most importantly, I heard and I saw </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien paused as the cats came to rest against his legs. "I saw how long you stayed there. I was humbled and impressed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and looked up at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You thought I'd just cry a bit and go? That day I lost my reason to live. With Duchemin dead, I just wanted to spend my days with you, see what we could do and do it together. But you were gone, even though you had promised to stay with me, to fight and live…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry, truly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you do that?" Mundy asked. "And how?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Because someone from the secret services had to confirm my death and I did not want to make Maurice lie and bear that responsibility."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that if I had asked Maurice to lie, I would have asked him to take too big a risk for his own life. I did not want that, so I had to die, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for real</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I would have, Mundy. That day, I would gladly have blown myself up in that hangar if not for one thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Pearl?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. You." Lucien squeezed Mundy's hand. "As much as I had become your reason to live, you had become my happiness, my oxygen to breathe and the sun that I wake up to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I decided to cheat death. Now, there are a lot of ways to do it and us spies are used to doing it from time to time. But this time, I couldn't rely on a gadget or a ruse. It had to be real." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what did you do?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I had first checked that hangar while you were putting the explosives on the locks of the felines' cages, I put some C4 charges inside. Then, I walked outside and captured one guard. I knocked him out and stripped him off his clothes before dressing him with my suit and balaclava. I, however, was still wearing the guards uniform but I was as naked as a worm underneath. When we caught Duchemin and when the rest of his goons were banging on the door, I had to put you to safety, hence my asking you to go to the first floor. I then put Duchemin in the middle of the hangar and this extra guard, dressed like me. I gave him my blade, my watch and I trusted you with my cigarette case. I had intended to detonate the C4 that I planted but those idiots, as they blew up the doors, triggered my charges and everything blew up at the same time. I made it out just in time and pretended to be one of the guards. I took a car and while everyone was busy trying to understand what happened, I fled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had listened, silently. He frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you made it out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ almighty… And then you disappeared?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before I did, I did ask something of you, if you remember correctly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? When?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My last words to you." Lucien said, ruffling Mundy's short hair between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember. You said </span>
  <em>
    <span>'Please forgive me.' </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh bugger, you were warnin' me?!" Mundy sat back right up and turned to look at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was saying goodbye." Lucien lowered his head. "And it has been haunting me ever since."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did not expect you to come back in this forest, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought that if you love me as much as I do you, you would fall in another ten years of pain. Had the roles been reversed, that's what I would have done."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought I was goin' to do the same, y'know."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shivered. The temperature started to drop as the sun was slowly passing below the horizon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You cold?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit, oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get inside." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They opened the van and the cats jumped in. Once inside, Lucien took a moment to let his eyes rediscover it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't have the kukris anymore?" He asked, seeing the wall laying bare without them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. I got rid of them, the rifles and everythin'. And I did it for good this time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes moved down to the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you kept Perle's bed…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told you, I kept everything. Look at it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien crouched down and scratched the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are they using as a mattress…? Is that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's one of your suit jackets."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Back when it was just Pearl and me, we used to sleep in my bed together and she was small enough to… to sleep inside the jacket's pocket. I'd then hug her and the jacket and… Smellin' you helped. Speakin' of, look here." Mundy pointed at the shelf. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is my perfume and my shaving foam? You kept them as well?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Spray the perfume on the cats' bed for Pearl to sleep and on your jacket here," He grabbed it from his bed. "For me to sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put a hand on his mouth to cover his shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I… I am speechless…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, it's not even everything. Look inside my clothes cupboard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled on the handle and was met with his own clothes neatly folded and organised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wear my suits? They must be too small for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, my clothes are on the couch, yours are in the cupboard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at the old sofa, then back at the cupboard as he closed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy… Your clothes have spent more than a year on your sofa?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and Lucien put a hand on his head, through his hair. He could hardly believe it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your toothbrush's here." Mundy pointed at the glass next to the sink before holding Lucien from his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why have you done all this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bent down to put his forehead against Lucien's. He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause then it feels like I'm just waitin' to see you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, </span>
  </em>
  <span>how much I've missed you…" Lucien shut his eyes and bit his lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, darl'. C'mere, let's go to bed." He kissed Lucien's brow and the Frenchman might have turned into a puddle of softness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I… I don't have any pyjamas or anything and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have them." He answered with a smile. "Just look in the cupboard."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui, merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got a change and not a minute later, they were cuddling under Mundy's blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have missed all of you so much…" Lucien repeated as he buried his head in Mundy's neck, breathing in his cheap cologne, his scent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same here… I just… I think I'm still not realising it. Feels like a dream." Mundy answered, one hand on Lucien's lower back, and the other through his hair, behind his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien planted his lips in Mundy's neck and the Aussie clenched his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh… Uh… Love…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. I forgot about my beard. It must sting you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I mean yeah but… Gosh…" Mundy gulped down audibly. "P-please…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D-do it again… Please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman closed his eyes and kissed Mundy's neck again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing how much Mundy liked it, Lucien let himself go. His lips travelled in Mundy's neck, nipping and kissing, up to his ear and he playfully bit the shell of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God…" Mundy's hands were twitching on their own. "Y-your beard…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about it?" Lucien peppered kisses on Mundy's cheek and ended up straddling him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie opened his eyes and saw Lucien on top of him, his long hair flowing down to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it. And your hair too. Y-you look gorgeous… Even more than before, I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I like your short hair. It suits you." Lucien lay on Mundy's body and the Aussie wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled against Mundy's upper chest, below his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[my wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell in the dark van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C-can I…? Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you don't know what I wanted to say?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not mind. Whatever you wanted to do to me, please do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, luv', I gotta ask first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if you don't want it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It comes from you, so I want it. Besides, I like surprises. So please, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and yielded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien felt Mundy's hands slither slowly down his back, brushing and massaging their way down on the satin pyjamas.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please." Lucien now had a pretty good idea of what was to come and his heart beat faster in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands slid below his back and squeezed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh… Mon Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien buried his head down against Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The moan that Lucien made was more than a clear answer, and Mundy's ears melted under it. His hands continued to knead, his fingers opened and clawed in the softness, where Lucien hadn't been touched in more than a year now. Oh he had forgotten it, the touch of foreign hands on his body, in parts that were hardly explored. Gosh, he loved it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien held on to Mundy's chest and the Aussie continued to lazily hold what he had been wanting to hold for a long, long time. He squeezed firmly and Lucien bit Mundy's shoulder, moaning with an open mouth. Mundy couldn't hold it back anymore and moaned in return. He couldn't see it but Lucien rolled his eyes in bliss under the Aussie's growl.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Lu'... I don't know how to say it, but I love you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, Mundy, Mundy… I… I cannot get enough of you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pushed himself up on Mundy's chest and went straight for his lips. The Aussie's hands grasped firmly again and Lucien moaned in his mouth. Mundy drank his song of pleasure like a delicacy and felt his hair fall and brush his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The </span>
  <em>
    <span>L</span>
  </em>
  <span> made Mundy lap at Lucien's lip. That was all the ex-spy needed. A sign, a clue, an invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He added the French to the kiss.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0069"><h2>69. Chapter 69</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't get enough of you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ex-spy smiled. Their limbs were entangled in the bed. Mundy was playing with Lucien's long hair and the Frenchman was simply staring at him with lovestruck eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither can I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a handful of Lucien's silky locks and put them under his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even your smell's beautiful…" He shut his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do I smell like?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his eyes and smiled at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Home." He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you being the poet…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and his smile widened as Lucien moved closer to kiss him. Lucien's hand moved to his cheek and his lips nipped at Mundy's with a wide smile, and a chuckle. Their lips connected and parted with a loud lapping noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hair's bloody beautiful, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had in mind to cut it at some point, but if you prefer it long…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do what you want, Lu', it's your hair, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui but what would you prefer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I quite like it long actually…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about me? Like it short or…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. You look wild enough without the long hair." Lucien winked and Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien laid his head under Mundy's jaw, on his chest again and closed his eyes. Soon, their very breaths synced up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will we ever… Come back to the city and stuff or…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot access anything that will let the French or any other secret services know about my surviving." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, what do we do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will write a will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Luv', wills are supposed to be written before you die, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh we will put a fake date and you will say that you have found it amongst my things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will leave all my money to you. Meanwhile, you will need to go to Maurice and ask him for a coffee, with milk and two sugars." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Hold on, what's it gotta do with the plan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a code, not an actual invitation."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell him that Paris wants a coffee with two sugars and a drop of milk. Then, give him the will, he will sort everything out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok but what's it mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means I am alive and need a new identity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… So your name won't be </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien de Beauregard </span>
  </em>
  <span>anymore?" Lucien looked up at Mundy. "That's what's written on your tombstone, luv'. Sorry if I butchered it by the way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't really forget. I felt awful when the priest said your full name. I realised that even though I loved you to bits, I didn't even know your name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't matter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It did. I felt bad." Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour…</span>
  </em>
  <span> I am sorry. I never thought my last name would be relevant to anything." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, I don't care now, but it was just… weird." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what it means?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What </span>
  <em>
    <span>what </span>
  </em>
  <span>means?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My last name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Literally, Lucien </span>
  <em>
    <span>of the beautiful gaze." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow… So your eyes are a family thing or what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One could say so. What about you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, what is your last name? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy the Wild Wolf?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Mundy chuckled. "Nah, Turner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy Turner." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien repeated with his accent. "I like it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd better, cause I'm not gonna change it." Mundy scratched Lucien's scalp through his hair and the Frenchman closed his eyes. "So then, you won't be Lu' anymore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not for the world, but only you and the few people who know me will still call me L, or Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What new name will you go for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have ideas?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't know a lot of French names, eh… You choose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking of using my second name, Louis." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for your last name? Hard to top up </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lu' with the beautiful eyes</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eh? Or maybe you can go for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Louis the handsome bloke</span>
  </em>
  <span> or something?" Mundy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might." Lucien answered and kissed Mundy's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does Maurice know about you…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think he has his doubts and won't be very surprised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. We can do all that faff tomorrow then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, for now, let us enjoy the night together…" Lucien slid a leg between Mundy's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Wow… Alright…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's just… Nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somethin' I thought about after you died…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't even tell Pearl cause she was still a baby but uh… Well, I don't even know how to say it… Ahem, y'know usually when two people like each other quite a bit and uh… They spend some nights together and uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was thinking about us and I was surprised that we never… Y'know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I know. Do you think we should?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, that's weird to think about it that way. No, I was just surprised that we never did it. I mean, before you, I remember that waitress for example. Didn't know her at all. I just went to her pub once. She latched onto me and asked me about my van and stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup </span>
  </em>
  <span>has his successes, hm…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so she asked me to come back after her shift. I had nothin' else to do, so I came back in the evenin'. We got some takeaway and had dinner with it at her place and then… Ugh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then you concluded with her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, not really. She was the one who wanted it and she started it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't really care."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned slightly and looked up at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>did not really care?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I mean, it's ok to do it, feels nice on the body but… I wasn't really feeling anythin' with her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Fair enough. What happened between you two then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next morning, I took my stuff and left. Never seen her again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You felt ashamed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You felt proud?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. It's weird. I didn't feel anythin'. I went back to the van, drove to the lake here and had a swim." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, do you mind me asking how long it has been since you felt something for someone?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you? Uh… More than ten years for sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And then I met you and I couldn't pull you out of my head, however hard I tried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, luv'." Mundy kissed Lucien's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I also confess a thought I had after I supposedly passed away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien found Mundy's hand under the bed cover and slid his fingers between the Aussie's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember the bath we took together at the hotel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, course I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the most romantic thing I had done in more than a decade. The candles, the bubbles… Your naked skin against mine. I enjoyed it almost too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Too much?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, too much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that my body almost betrayed me in that bath, under the bubbles. I was glad I was laying on top of you and not the other way around or you would have felt it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you mean-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh… You do the same to me, eh. I, uh, I love you too much I guess." Mundy answered, blushing beyond his ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The embrace tightened and Lucien started kissing Mundy's chest and neck again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu'…?" The Aussie raised his head to offer more of his neck to Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to love you." Lucien whispered and Mundy felt his beard scratching his skin in the most delicious way. Soon, Lucien's lips were on his but this time, both parties wanted it to last.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien straddled his lover and laced his fingers between Mundy's, pinning his hands left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They did not wait long before adding the French to the kiss and Mundy hoped to God he wasn't too rusty. On the other hand, Lucien seemed more than confident and well-practised in that art… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took Mundy's tongue on a voyage, it was sent to explore, taste and rediscover sensations long gone and forgotten. Mundy even forgot to breathe and when he gasped for air, Lucien couldn't hold back a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman's straight, silky hair fell on them both and Mundy wished he could touch it… Ah, it was an obsession that hair now! He didn't know he could be that sensitive and attracted by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But what kept on burning his insides was the slow dance of the tongue that Lucien was taking him to. A sensual, mellow, and slick waltz of the tastes. Mundy rolled up his eyes and let Lucien lead on things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman had frowned, he was trying to write, to sing and to paint at the same time. He wanted Mundy to understand. He wanted him to see, hear and taste how much he loved him and beyond that maybe, how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, they had never </span>
  <em>
    <span>done it </span>
  </em>
  <span>before. But it didn't feel right for either of them. Lucien freed Mundy's hand to grasp his hair and Mundy went straight for his hips, pulling them flush against his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon Dieu, Mundy…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien seemed to like it. Good, that's nice. Mundy kept their hips in contact and it quickly escalated for both of them. They could both feel it, through their hot kisses, their shy moans rising in volume, the friction of their clothes. Yes, tension was rising and with it, a desire they hadn't felt in years…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy, wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped sharp. Both were breathing heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, I thought you wanted to…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do. But…" Lucien was sitting on Mundy's hips straddling them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's fine, luv'. If you don't feel like it, I won't force you or anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I do want it but…" Lucien bent down and laid on Mundy. "Last time I did that was ages ago, and with a woman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wait, you mean since Mary you never…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. I never found anyone else. So I didn't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Especially not a man. I fear I might be… Rusty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mate, same for me eh. But I don't care that you're rusty or not. I won't grade you over this. You do what feels good as long as we both like it…" Mundy brushed Lucien's hair with his fingers. "You don't have anythin' to prove to me. I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. I just feel a bit… ashamed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to be a man who knew what he was doing with all this and now, I cannot even kiss you without over-thinking it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I tell you somethin' a bit serious, love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" Lucien raised his head off of Mundy's chest to look him in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No offense but that man you're talking about, that's not the man I love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't even know him. The Lu' that I fell for is the one who cries when he sings, who smiles and plays silly with me. The one who adopted a kitten and loved her like his own daughter. I never saw the womaniser spy in you. I saw a bloke who had a responsibility, like me, and we did what we had to." Mundy pushed Lucien's hair behind his ear. "I think that you haven't been that cold-blooded spy that you think you are for a long, long time. You just held on to the image because that's what you think you are. But you could ask anyone, that's not what they see of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised interrogative eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you were at the funeral, you heard everyone. No one said you were a cold-blooded, seducing machine. Nah, people said you were generous, compassionate. You saved people more than you killed. Bastien took your words and is workin' his arse off to become what he wants, hell, even Victoria admitted she saw you like the dad she wished she had… No one mentioned your success with sheilas, y'know why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you're so much more than that. You're so much more beautiful than that. People see your looks first, yeah, but when they get to know you, they don't see the looks anymore, they see what you're hidin' here." Mundy poked Lucien's chest gently. "And they remember it for life, because you changed theirs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled with glistening eyes and he bit his lip to hold himself back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy put a hand on Lucien's bearded cheek. "Gettin' emotional, are we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien simply nodded and leaned his head in Mundy's warm palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, love. But eh, I just want you to understand this. I don't expect anything from you and I don't care about any of these things." Mundy smiled. "I lost you once and I don't want this to happen ever again. So please… Stop thinking that you're disappointin' me or other kind of nonsense like that, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded again, his eyes still wet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you. I love the </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> that I met and that I have in front of me, not the one from twenty bloody years ago." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you." He answered, and his voice shook under the sobs that he gulped down hard in his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." Mundy pulled Lucien to lie down on him and the Frenchman obliged. "You get what I said?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So now, whenever you do anythin', don't do it like you're L the spy. Do it like you're my Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid his hands between Mundy's back and the mattress and hugged him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gimme a kiss." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head and put his lips against Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna cry?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', what did I just say…? Quit tryin' to be arrogant or anythin'. Just be you. You wanna cry? Then, bloody cry. Why d'you have to bottle everything up? 's not good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want to make you distraught or make you worry about me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I worry about you more when you bottle everythin' up in that tiny head of yours. You gotta let it go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid his hands on Mundy's chest and grabbed his tee-shirt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright. I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes and his tears started to flow down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gotta learn how to feel normally now. The spy's dead and his secrets are dead with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I then? I've always been a spy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're my everythin'. You're my home, my family, my love, everything. I really mean it, Lu' you hear me? Once we sort your new name out, we'll find you somethin' to do, something you like and something without any spooky business. Something clean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" Lucien sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, since I stopped hunting, I'm just helpin' Maurice out. I don't earn much, but it's enough for the cats and me. You could help too, if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to be with you, always." His voice was still trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you will, don't worry. I'm sure Maurice could use an extra pair of hands. And Pearl got herself a job there too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Mundy adjusted the blanket on Lucien's back and brushed his hands along the Frenchman's spine. "She does the pest control side of things. She hunts all the mice down, especially in the kitchens."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled between his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, if that's what you want, we can do that. And if not, you just have to say what you wanna do, I'm sure we can find something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I won't lie to you, ever again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you love me as much as I do you, then I have to be more than just a partner in crime. I have to… I have to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be honest with you."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words seemed so hard to get out that they sounded like they had torn Lucien's jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to</span>
  </em>
  <span> do anythin', Lu'. You just gotta understand how normal people live, because you're one of them now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sniffed again and another train of tears ran along his cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll keep on bein' myself with you, and you keep on being yourself too. The only difference is that now your head's much lighter cause you can take all the spooky business, all the nonsense and tell it all to piss off out of your mind, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I can do that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course you can. But I understand you can just do it in one go and all. It'll take time, I guess. That's fine, we got a whole lifetime to go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Vraiment?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I meant, </span>
  <em>
    <span>really?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I don't want anyone else, y'know. And uh, I really need to take you to my parents. They've got to meet you, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled against Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you make me feel like a normal bloke too, y'know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feels like I can settle down with you. I mean, yeah, you're not a sheila so we're not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span> but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are both old adults and we are choosing this of our own accord. I don't believe that we are hurting anyone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm not, but there's crates of fan mail from sheilas to disagree with you on that, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perhaps, oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I feel like I'm finding my place with you. Y'know, same as you're not a spy anymore, I'm not a hunter either. I'm just a bloke with cats. Christ, I've turned into the weird old lady with cats, but I'm a bloke…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What next, Mundy, hm? Will you throw bread at the ducks in the park and nourish the pigeons?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckled and hugged tighter as they kissed again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, thank you too, eh? You make me feel like I'm a… I'm a…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? Say it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A proper man."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0070"><h2>70. Chapter 70</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Oh, M, you are back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Maurice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had driven back to the city and had just parked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I take it you feel better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do, actually." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? I told you that you needed a break."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kinda…" Mundy brushed the back of his neck. "C-can I have a word with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. Follow me." Maurice headed for the hideout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" He stopped sharp and turned to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we talk in the van, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both jumped in the back of the campervan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what is it?" Maurice asked while Mundy shut the door. "And where are your cats?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Well… Paris would like some coffee with a drop of milk and two sugars…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice's eyebrows jumped before a smile appeared on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the most spooky thing I've ever said in my life." Mundy added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it! I was convinced! Haha!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled in return. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he talk to you?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, gave me the fright of my life, but yeah. Here, he asked me to give you this." Mundy handed him a sheet of paper. He unfolded it and read it diagonally. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give me a few days, a week at most and you will have the money. As for the papers, they should follow suit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow… That's quite quick." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will make it so, for L, and for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure. Tell him this is more than just a professional courtesy." Maurice said, rising up from the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will… But, wait, hold on, you're not surprised?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what? L faking his death? Pff, this is nothing for a legend of his standards. There are far more incredible myths about him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yes. You can ask him. I do not think he likes to brag too much but you surely have your ways with him, unlike anyone else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh… I mean…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, I am serious." Maurice resumed his seat on the sofa next to his friend. "Do you remember the day you went to kill Duchemin?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I forget?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a chat with him alone and he was very clear when it came to you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He demanded that I protected you like I would a blood brother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He made me swear to put your safety between my eyes at all times." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He insisted and adamantly repeated that if anything happened to you, he would curse me and haunt me from the afterlife." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus indeed. In truth, rarely have I seen a man like him and I have seen how much he loves you. To say that he is head over heels for you is an understatement. You are his everything and to quote him, he would rather have his eyes gouged out of him than anything harming you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The translation is approximate, but this was the idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. But yes, I will sort things out on my side of things. Whenever you see him, tell him that France might not have missed him, but a few of us did, dearly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll let him know. Also, uh, d'you mind if I wait this week out with him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not! Go ahead, you have a lot to catch up." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook hands and Maurice left the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wait, one last thing, Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you mind if he comes workin' with me?" Maurice's eyebrows jumped. "I mean, just for a while, for him to keep his days busy and all?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not, please tell him that more hands to help the poor of this city is appreciated."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice went away and Mundy sighed in relief. Now, it was time to drive back to the lake. It took him an hour or so but he didn't care. Once he parked, he exited the van impatiently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'? Lu', I'm back!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No one was around the campfire that Mundy had done, not far from the shore of the lake, on the sand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is he now…? He's got a horse, he could be anywhere?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked up in the trees where the meowing had come from and saw a white cloud of fluff in the naked branches. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, baby, d'you know where Papa is?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle carefully and swiftly climbed down the tree and trotted to her Dad. He opened his arms and she jumped to him before wrapping herself around his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey baby… You alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You left the hubby with the kids? I guess they're not far." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy walked in the forest and followed the fresh hooves prints until he saw a tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that where Papa is?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle meowed and started moving on Mundy's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna come off? Here…" He crouched down and Perle hopped off of his shoulders to trot to the tent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wasn't there but the rest of the cats were under the tent and a campfire was still burning in front of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I'll wait here with you guys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy entered the tent and the herd of fluff came to him, meowing, mewling and purring. He didn't have to wait long until he heard a horse and when he peeked out of the tent, the vision he got blessed with was surreal. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien arrived on horseback, with two dead rabbits tied to his waist, his hair flowing after him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello, my love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped off of the horse and Mundy exited the tent. He went straight to cup his face and pull him into a kiss. Lucien's cheeks were cold, so were his lips. He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You been hunting?" Mundy asked, his hands still on Lucien's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, and I have caught two rabbits." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good job, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." Lucien put his hands on Mundy's chest and pushed himself to the tip of his toes to kiss him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens mewled and mewled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, lads, that's not a show for you, and yeah you find it disgustin' for now, but you'll see when you grow up and find a mister or a missus kitty, eh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herd of fluff came and brushed themselves on their legs, purring. Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You truly are the local mad man with cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mad man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just kissed a ghost, Mundy." Lucien winked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I guess you're right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us deal with the rabbits and you can tell me how it went with Maurice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each got started with their blades not far from the camp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So yeah, he was happy to hear you were alive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so am I." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He said we'd get everything within a week, tops."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Parfait."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Perfect.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put the bits of rabbit to cook on the fire. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we gotta wait it out?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat on the ground next to each other and in front of the fire. Lucien leaned on Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Mundy. Oh, by the way, I should tell you something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did </span>
  <em>
    <span>borrow</span>
  </em>
  <span> a knife and two rifles from your friend Eddy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! You're the burglar?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do apologise. I needed some tools to survive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where did you get the rest?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had to take it from people who come to this forest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You stole all of that?!" Mundy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am afraid I had to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I had to survive. The only trip I made to the city was to take what I needed from Eddy. If I had any money on me, trust me, I would have paid what I owed. Besides, I only ever take what I absolutely need, and given the cold, I had to rob quite a few campers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… Well I guess that explains the picture then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What picture?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one." Mundy popped up the cigarette case and flipped it open. "The one I've been lookin' for and that V saw as I was lightin' a cig in her diner the other day…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, my apologies for stealing that too." Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea what I felt when I found it…" Mundy took the bits of rabbit off the fire and blew on them before giving them to the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucien asked and his tone fell more serious as he felt a hint of distress in Mundy's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I felt like you were… Y'know… Still with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grabbed a bit of the rabbit and blew on it before putting it in front of Mundy's mouth. The Aussie bit in and Lucien took a bit himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I felt like… Like you had left me that picture in the cig case like a message."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"An </span>
  <em>
    <span>'I love you' </span>
  </em>
  <span>from the afterlife."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a bit. It felt amazing but so sad at the same time. And I realised something too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to take pictures and record ourselves." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to have pictures of you and me in the van. And I want to have a recordin' of your voice on a cassette." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you are saying this as if I was going to leave you again. But I won't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you don't get it. I know you're not gonna leave. You said you'd tell me everythin' now, so whatever the problem, I know you'll tell me. No, it's uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed at the mere thought of what he was about to say. Lucien held his arm and leaned on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I really want to live with you… Live normally, like people do." Mundy answered, his eyes on the campfire. "I want to, uh, settle down somewhere and uh… We get jobs and stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's grin couldn't be wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feels weird to say that." Mundy added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause I've always ever lived in my van alone and now… Now, I just need you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to do so many things with you… When you died and I was left alone, I was left thinking that there was so much to do that I hadn't done yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what, for example?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know… But we'll do it now, right?" Mundy looked down at Lucien who was clinging to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, we will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a kiss and kept on eating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, had a thought about what you want to do when we're back in the city?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a few leads." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, tell me… Oh I guess you could still sing?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could but I don't want to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle came to Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé?" </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay on his lap, looking up at them both as they were finishing their food. She blinked slowly and Lucien reciprocated before he heard her pur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what d'you wanna do then?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to help those children that Maurice is taking care of."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few lifetimes ago, I was sent in the colonies, in Africa. I had to tail a man with strategic information."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's it gotta do with-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am getting to it, patience." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mundy leaned his head on top of Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My cover job was chosen by France and I greatly enjoyed it, more than I thought I would." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you doin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was a teacher." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A teacher?" Mundy repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Does that surprise you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit, yeah. Not that you wouldn't be great at the job, I just didn't expect that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. He killed the fire and stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us head back to your van, shall we?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman hopped on the horse and held a hand down for Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on." Lucien invited him and Mundy climbed up behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kitty cats, let's go." Mundy addressed them and the herd of fluff walked behind the horse, through the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie couldn't help but wrap his arms around Lucien and rest his jaw on the Frenchman's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Just love you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy tightened his hug around Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, have you thought about the cats?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle was already a responsibility, but now with Soot and the kittens….?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, I get what you mean. I thought I'd give the kittens away when they can leave their mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we can keep Pearl and Soot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I agree. Do you know who you will give them to?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, no idea yet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They soon arrived at the campervan at the lake's shore and dismounted the horse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we have a week to pass, hm?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's what Maurice said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything you want to do in particular?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just be with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They slipped in the van but the herd of fluff decided to play outside. Bah, it was still day and they seemed to enjoy the sand very much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any coffee in this ridiculous van of yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, she's not ridiculous." Mundy went to prepare some coffee while Lucien sat on the couch. He chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do believe she is not indeed. She took you to meet me and in that regard, I am grateful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should be, eh." They exchanged a smile. Mundy looked through his cupboard. "I have regular and decaf', what d'you prefer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whichever you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted some coffee so you choose."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not have any preference, I just want something hot to warm me up that I can drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Go for regular." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy made the coffee and when it was done, he gave one cup to Lucien and sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"De rien."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy answered with a hint of his accent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[You're welcome.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone is learning, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tryin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snuggled against Mundy and the Aussie wrapped an arm around him. They sipped on their coffee in silence, the sweet smell slowly invading the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I must confess yet another sin of mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the past few days, before I came to confront you, I… I came to listen to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, when you play the saxophone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… What did you think about it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To say it was pleasant would be an understatement. I enjoyed your concerts immensely, I even murmured along to the songs you played…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put their empty cups away and came back to sit on Mundy's lap this time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He laced his arms around Mundy's neck and nested his head on his shoulder, under his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You play with such poetry… The sound of the saxophone is so delicate, so breathy... Had I known that you play like that, I would have asked you to indulge me much earlier and more often."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, you came to listen more than once?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't recognise me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At first, non. But when I saw the van, I thought I was hallucinating. So, I waited." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you to go to sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I then approached the van and touched it. I ran my fingers along it and went to the window. I saw you curled in your bed and my heart stopped." Lucien was blinking slowly on Mundy's shoulder and the Aussie brushed his back slowly. "And I started to think and doubt, for days. Should I go and talk to you? How?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course you should!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and kissed Mundy's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It isn't obvious at all, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Didn't you want to see me again?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I wanted to. Non, if I confronted you, it would have made my year of isolation useless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you see me, other people can too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy bent down to kiss Lucien's head, his soft hair. "Y'know what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll protect you, ok? If needs be, I'll get a rifle again and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" Lucien looked up with round eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Did I say somethin' wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you did. You said you would take a rifle </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I thought…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, rifles are awful, they kill people. They killed my parents and they killed you once. But… They're the only thing I know how to use to kill. And it's absolutely out of the way to let anyone come near you, you hear me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mundy-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I can't bear it. Tried it once for ten years and once more for a year. No, it won't happen again. No one will take you away from me." He tightened his hug around the Frenchman who sighed and smiled, wrapped up in strong arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0071"><h2>71. Chapter 71</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"It will be dark outside soon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should get the cats back in the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien moved away from his lover's lap but Mundy held him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and cupped Lucien's cheeks. The Frenchman raised his head and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's smile widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you notice it only now?" He raised a cheeky eyebrow and Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" He bent down and kissed Lucien before feeling two hands grab his waist and slither along his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why the sudden display of affection?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I mean… I don't know… I just… I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I." Lucien pushed himself to the tip of his toes and kissed him back. Mundy’s hands slid down to hold all the different parts of the delicious man whose lips were slowly dancing with his. And it lasted for a while… He brushed his back, his sides and pulled his waist gently. "Mmh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone likes being touched, eh?" Mundy whispered in Lucien's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea… How long… and how hard… I have dreamt of this…" Lucien closed his eyes and let Mundy's hands push and pull, grab and stroke. He made himself as soft as clay and Mundy just shaped him the way he wanted him to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hunter's kiss became more heated as he dived under Lucien's jaw, on his neck. He pushed him gently until the Frenchman's back met with the van's wall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh…" Lucien's eyes snapped wide as he now was being pressed, sandwiched, between the van's wall and his lover's body. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, Mundy…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>My God, Mundy…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed his body flush against Lucien, who splayed his hands left and right on the wall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He asked between two kisses in the man's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes and they met with Lucien's light blue ones. Under the yellow lamp of the van, they shone shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so fast…" Lucien flipped the switch and the light went off. He went to the tip of his toes and wrapped an arm behind Mundy's neck, pulling him down to kiss him easier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Mundy put a leg between Lucien's and splayed his hands on the wall left and right. The Frenchman pulled him down strongly from his collar and arched his eyebrows high up when he felt Mundy's tongue shyly paint his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien parted his lips and met Mundy's tongue with his own, he moaned with an open mouth but none of them smiled. This wasn't about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>merely happy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This was about being </span>
  <em>
    <span>intense, honest</span>
  </em>
  <span> and purely </span>
  <em>
    <span>raw</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…" Lucien was undoing the buttons of Mundy's polo shirt hurriedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisses, lapping sounds echoed in the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About this long wait, I didn't know what to do, but I had to die…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Panting, lapping sounds again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy yanked his shirt up and away and reciprocated on Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, it's fine, I don't care, one year's nothin', as long as I end up where I am right now, I don't give a shit…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's shirt flew away and the Frenchman shivered when the fresh air hit his naked skin. He wrapped his arms around Mundy's neck and stuck his chest to Mundy. Both moaned at the other's warmth. Gosh, how long had it been since the last time they felt the warmth of a body against theirs…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, luv'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The bed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They climbed the ladder, Lucien first, then Mundy and he ended up on top of the Frenchman, kissing his lips, then his neck. He bit in and Lucien gasped and hissed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" Lucien's eyebrows jumped, surprised that Mundy came to a halt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you… ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With what you told me last time, I just wanna make sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and Mundy could see his lips purse up under his ceiling window, lit only by what little moonlight made it through the thin clouds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want you to force yourself or anythin'. If you don't feel like it, or if you're not ready for it, we can always do it another day, ok Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's soft smile was a sight to behold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you, Mundy." He raised his knees left and right and planted his feet flat on the bed. Mundy was on all four between Lucien's legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't feel like last time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his hands and cupped Mundy's face. His fingers brushed his now short hair and his thumbs brushed the Aussie's rough cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I don't. I feel ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not… afraid or anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I trust you, blindly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shivers ran down Mundy's spine. The best spy in the world was trusting him blindly… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" Mundy dived down to kiss Lucien again but the Frenchman put a finger on his lips to stop him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie looked down at the expanse of bare skin, the lean body laying underneath him and the salt and pepper chest hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I want you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and pulled Mundy's face down. The Aussie's lips met the Frenchman's, in the dark and silent van, he lowered his body and lay against Lucien's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisses were soon heated again. Lucien's hands were exploring Mundy's naked skin, his chest and his back. He felt the scars under his hands and they reassured him, they almost comforted him. Oui, Mundy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>like him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>understood</span>
  </em>
  <span>, even his skin understood. It had lived through hell, not the same as his, but hell was a big continent with different countries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes were closed, trying to spell "I love you" with his tongue was hard. Oh? Lucien was gently pushing him to roll over and be on top now…? Oh Lord, </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hair fell poetically around his face, like a curtain to protect their privacy, in the empty van, in the middle of the empty forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you're gorgeous, you're so bloody beautiful…" Mundy's hands brushed Lucien's hair away from his face and when the Frenchman opened his eyes after the last kiss, he offered a strong sight to Mundy's whose pupils dilated. Bewitching, enchanting, mesmerising. Mundy could see crystal clear irises that shyly shimmered above him. Everything was perfect with the Frenchman's face. Everything. "I love you so much, Lu…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime à la folie, mon coeur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you madly, my sweet heart.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes opened slightly wider. The shy waves of air that carried Lucien's voice through his lips made his skin prickle everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dived in Mundy's neck, treating it with sensuality and love. His beard scratched the skin there and made Mundy speak in monosyllables, maybe it was only growls, moans for the wilder man who pulled Lucien impossibly closer to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mundy…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh - ooh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien bit Mundy's shoulder and his hips were playing a dangerous game against Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My God…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The temperature rose in the van as hands and curious digits touched, pulled and grabbed at any bit of skin uncharted till then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both rediscovered the touch of foreign hands on their own body, how it felt when things were not in their own control but in the hands of someone else. What route would they follow, where would they go next? All the answers lay in the hands of the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a difficult exercise of trust for both of them. Lucien's job was to distrust everyone and Mundy's past made him wary of anyone else but himself. But then and there, they allowed themselves this vulnerability. They allowed themselves to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be themselves, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and be someone else, someone who could love and be loved, like in the movies, someone who would yield to a touch, to a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt odd at first, as if he wasn't being himself but he realised that he just hadn't been </span>
  <em>
    <span>that part of himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> for years, decades maybe. He had never loved in this unrestricted, fully liberated way. He had never let his guard down and let the emotions come to him as brutal as they were. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However that night, he did. Like when he had seen Lucien's tears during each of the songs he had sung for him, he let it all come to him. Mundy didn't hide, didn't raise a shield of indifference to what Lucien was pulling out of him. He let it all come, he let it all go. They had been through too much, they had done too much for each other and Mundy realised that he had never loved anyone that way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had never loved when the mind, the body, and the heart agreed. He had never loved in a way that made him feel a constant connection with the man. He had never loved to the point of abandoning himself, throwing himself off of that cliff that he had sometimes seen but never even approached. But this time, that was it. Lucien was the right one. And so Mundy let himself fall. He opened his arms wide and let himself tip over the edge.  He fell and saw the world roll upside down as he dived with a smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Freedom. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>free</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was free to feel, free to fall, free to fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hands on Lucien's back and pulled him closer. He needed to kiss him harder, he didn't shy away and arched his eyebrows high up as his tongue tasted the man that even his dreams could not imagine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh… Mundy… Oui…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien revelled in Mundy's more heated touch. He kissed him back and let himself lay on his body, grasping his hair left and right, focusing on what he tasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The menthol, the nicotine, the lethal addiction to a lifestyle that could have cost him his life any time, any day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was the truth of both of them. Lucien now saw the common points more than the differences between them. He too, was a hunter. He too had tried to save more than destroy. He too had ended up losing his reason to live. He too would and could never be understood by anyone else than a fool. A fool who threw himself in his own grave because there was nothing else to feel, see or experience in life but the misery of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie frowned and let his body decide. His hands slid down right where they had burnt to be and he squeezed and pulled the Frenchman's softness. Lucien let out a loud moan, through which he gasped for air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Gosh, I love you so much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled harder and now their trousers were in the way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Lucien said and he sat up to undo his belt but Mundy's hands were faster to reach it. He unbuckled it and unzipped Lucien's trousers while the latter reciprocated. They took a second to remove their trousers and underwear, and Lucien dived back to his lover's lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their moans rose in volume and filled the van, so did their heavy breathing, their need for air becoming a burden that slowed them down and they wished they could just do without the oxygen. They wanted to kiss for longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien found Mundy's hands and laced his fingers with the Aussie, pinning them to the bed left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger, Lu'... I-I'm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They kissed, their lips were wet and slightly swollen from all the attention there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy… May I…?" Lucien whispered and the Aussie smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do whatever you want." He whispered back and Lucien's face beamed up with a sweet grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman went down to Mundy's neck but he didn't stop there. While still holding both of Mundy's hands, he slid further down on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh!" Mundy's surprise burst out of his lips without his own consent. Lucien's play on his chest was something he got taken aback by. "L-Lu'... Oh… Oh my God… Lu'...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he couldn't move his hands or his legs in between which were Lucien's. He wrapped them around the Frenchman and tried to stay alive. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tongue lapping, tickling his chest, his nipples, curious lips and gentle teeth nipping and softly scratching the skin to pull out moans and bursts of lust from Mundy. Lucien loved it. His ears rang loudly under the music that Mundy was singing, in his hoarse rales and growls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But soon, Lucien moved down, following the trail of short hairs between Mundy’s chest and lower down. He kissed and now freed Mundy's hands to splay his own on the Aussie's stomach. They slid apart left and right to caress his hips that Lucien discovered were very sensitive. The tiniest stroke made Mundy's chest heave in a deep inhale. He massaged there while kissing the hairs above Mundy's masculinity. He loved that the Aussie was so natural with his body. It made him even more honest somehow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kissing noises slowed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu'... Hold on… It's been a long time since -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry… And let me be good to you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More kisses and Mundy hissed. Gosh, it was so sensitive down there. He could feel each kiss as if they left a mark on him, like a woman's lipstick.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aargh… My God…!" Mundy bit his lip. He had forgotten how good it felt. The slickness, the warmth and the tantalising slow rhythm with which Lucien was treating him was heavenly. Slow licks that explored all the Aussie's member, turning round and sending Mundy's eyes to roll up in bliss. Oui, Lucien wanted to savour it all. It had been an awfully long time since he had done any of this with a man but he didn't need to remember or be guided. His love for Mundy made him do what he wanted and what Mundy himself needed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Lu', careful there…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien kissed and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed Mundy's masculinity up and away to focus on what was laying beneath it. And he proceeded with the utmost care. Slow kisses, nipping and licking softly. Nothing too intense, but just enough to enjoy himself and see how sensitive Mundy was there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… You're perfect…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and went back to the Aussie's member. It was standing at attention on its own, as was Lucien's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Mundy looked down as Lucien had stopped. The Frenchman looked up at him and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are more attractive by the minute, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-really? What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The sight of you, naked, lying bare for me is such a gift…" Lucien kissed Mundy's thighs left and right and managed to pull a throaty growl out of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… Y-yeah, well, seein' what I'm seeing and uh… Feeling everything… It's woah… I had forgotten about all that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me remind you, then." Lucien answered and wrapped his fingers around Mundy's </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanting more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He realised that it was indeed very much ready for more, and quite hot in his palm. As he held it and showered it with affection, Lucien came to realise that it was only slightly bigger than his own, but not incomparable. He raised his eyes up to Mundy and saw the Aussie with eyes screwed shut and eyebrows frowning intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oui, he shall do it now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh my God!" Mundy's eyes snapped wide under the surprise of what he felt down there. Lucien was laying on his stomach, between his legs, and as Mundy looked down, part of his masculinity had disappeared between the Frenchman's lips. "Oh God, yeah…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he felt it all. He felt the mouth that he had kissed, its warmth, its slickness. It was godly. Lucien surely knew what he was doing. It just felt way too good, Mundy rolled his head back on the pillow and bit his knuckles to smother his moans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ha, too bad, Lucien managed to pull the honesty out of his very heart. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, yeah… Oh… Lu'... Bloody hell…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien started to moan. He enjoyed it as much as Mundy, which was new. Rarely before had he enjoyed being on the giving end. He would do it out of courtesy, not really out of pleasure. It had been different with Marie and now, with Mundy. Mundy was the first man that made his heart beat in all kinds of places and he was the first for whom it was a pleasure to give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Lord…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt Lucien's lips wrapping tightly and gosh… He started sucking and Mundy could feel it down there! How the hell could he have forgotten that feeling? Had he never felt it before? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, never. Not like that. Not while giving himself away so deeply. No. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hand slid down and he slid his fingers through Lucien's long hair. His hips started gently rolling on the bed, he couldn't help it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu… Lu… Oh… Lu…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes and sank down, lower and lower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down and his entire masculinity had disappeared between the thin lips that he adored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah, arh, aah, Lu', oh my God…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's legs were tense and he curled his toes up as he left the waves of pleasure crash into him more intensely and more rapidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'! Lu', I-I'm getting close… Argh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled back and licked everthing, from down below to the tip of Mundy's burning desire. And he took it again between his loving lips. He made love to Mundy, to his body, like yet another declaration of love. He couldn't stop but saying it in his heart, in the intimacy of his core. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's fingers tightened in Lucien's hair and his hips rolled faster and faster. His breath was lost, his voice broke to smithereens and went from growls to thin threads of air, barely enough for his vocal chords to produce a sound. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien felt it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and wrapped his arms around Mundy's hips. Mundy burst out in an outcry of anything that he had been bottling up for forever. Both his hands were on Lucien's head, through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien! Ah! Oh my God…! Why!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows twitched and he looked up. Mundy sniffed and put a hand on his mouth. Under the moonlight shining through the ceiling window, Lucien could see two lines glimmering on Mundy's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman slid his way up. He gulped down and rolled around to hold Mundy in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let it go, Mundy, let it all go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He buried his head down in Lucien's chest and soon, the ex-spy felt the tears wet his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… I'm so bloody sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshhh…" Lucien brushed his hair and put the blanket over Mundy's back. "It is fine, I understand. It is intense, I understand… But that is how much I love you, I'm afraid Mundy. I just love you to the point of forgetting everything around me, forgetting myself, forgetting time. You, Mundy, your sensitivity, your shyness, your kindness… You are a gift to me, sent by a God who finally took pity on me. You are a priceless gift, do not ever forget it. Everyday that God makes, when I wake up and see you, I feel privileged. I see a man who is an example for humanity, kind-hearted. As we say in French, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you have your heart in your hand</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are generous and affectionate as much as you are considerate of others."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sniffed and raised his face to Lucien. The Frenchman grabbed a tissue from the box lying nearby and wiped his lover's face. Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are beautiful, inside and out. Your personality is a treasure. Among all these people I have met through my long career and life, none have half of the kindness that you showed to me on the first day that we met." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sniffed and buried his head in Lucien's neck, through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The amount of trouble you went through to save those alligators is insane." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had to. They were the last of their kind." Mundy cleared his throat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have let them go extinct."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. You can't kill all of them. 's not right. Then no one's left to remember them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stroked Mundy's hair still, his fingers raking through his scalp to soothe him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had to because… They made me think of my parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I had died that day with them, no one would have been left to remember them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head to kiss Mundy's brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are incredibly and surprisingly sensitive for a hunter who shoots from far away. One would assume that the distance that you put between you and your targets would hint at how cold-blooded you are. But it is precisely the opposite. I would wager that you would be incapable of shooting anyone with my revolver, even with just tranquiliser shots. Shooting from close range is too personal, and you, Mundy, you are too sensitive and intense for close-quarters encounters."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien cuddled up with his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even on the several occasions that we fist fought against each other, I saw it. You gave me the impression of either not having been trained in close combat or letting your emotions invade you. Now that I know you better, I know that the first is right. The second I should rephrase: you just took your parents' revenge too close to your heart and not enough to your head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Without a doubt. You were obsessed by killing a man that you had no idea how to approach." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky you, you found someone who did all the thinking for you, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff, you show off…" Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to hear you laugh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head and they exchanged a long and soft kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you feel better?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry about that. It's just that… I realised I never felt any of that before. And what you said about me… Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the truth of what I think, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sank deeper in the softness of each other's arms and under the blanket's warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luv', I… I know I'm gonna repeat myself but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine, say whatever you want. Don't keep it inside you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… I love ya." Mundy rolled and now Lucien was lying on his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too - oh… Mh… You really like this part of me, hm?" Lucien chuckled as Mundy was kneading his softness again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been starin' at it forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That much?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" He blushed and Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not my fault it's that beautiful, eh." Mundy answered, to defend himself. Lucien laughed and stopped mid-laugh when Mundy's hands prompted him to moan and dig his nails in the Aussie's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-hah! Mundy… Ooh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's laughin' now, eh?" His fingers kneaded the flesh tenderly and the silver sea of Lucien’s hair drowned them both under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shall make him sing more in ahs and ohs. Mundy liked hearing the overly confident Frenchman abandon himself to him way too much to let it stop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien's butt was way too squishy to not squeeze...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0072"><h2>72. Chapter 72</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Lu'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Avec plaisir." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[With pleasure.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucien met his lover's demand, Mundy squeezed what he couldn't let go of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Will you ever let go of my </span>
  <em>
    <span>derrière?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, 's too squishy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Squishy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah it comes nicely under my palms." Mundy explained. "You don't like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On the contrary, I love the attention there but I am surprised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because rarely have I been complimented on it. People find it rather flat and boring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flat and borin'? Flat and - bloody hell, are people blind or what?!" Mundy squeezed harder. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is not flat and borin', this is perfect, it fits entirely in my hands and I can squish it! What more do people want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know, but I am delighted that you find it to your liking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it, it's part of you, and it's bloody soft… Let me just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy kissed Lucien who was above him and rolled him to be the one on top. His mouth travelled down. Yes, that salt and pepper chest hair had been screaming for him since Lucien had first removed his shirt. Now was the time to kiss it all, and feel it against his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie took his time. He savoured Lucien's skin like a fancy delicacy. The man was foreign, he had literally come from the other side of the planet and his skin was more pale than Mundy. He loved it. He looked like he was made of porcelain next to him… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy noticed that contrary to him, Lucien didn't have a trail of hair between his chest and down below. His stomach was bare and soft. The Aussie kissed it and bit it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awh -!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien moaned and brushed Mundy's hair through his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Mundy raised his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to proceed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't really leave you like this, eh?" Mundy nodded to what he would come to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can. You always have the choice, Mundy. As much as you don't want to force me to do anything, I don't want you to feel like you have to. You never </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks luv', but uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I think I might uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and Mundy blushed. He lowered his head and laid it on Lucien's stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you… Still…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad to hear it, proceed at your leisure then, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to kiss Lucien's stomach countless times and again, he liked the fact that it didn't have hair, it made it very smooth. He put his hands left and right on Lucien's hips and gently turned him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?" Lucien let Mundy do and was now laying on his belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, that's a sight…" Mundy put his hands again on that part of Lucien he liked particularly. Lucien turned his head and smiled. Mundy cupped the beautiful pale softness and massaged it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Mundy… Your hands are fantastic…" Lucien laid his face down on the pillow and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not as much as what I'm seein' right now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and moaned. Mundy's hands felt heavenly, he would have to ask him to do a whole-body massage later and - </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Mon Dieu…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy yielded to what he had wanted to do. He was kissing and nipping at the soft porcelain with closed eyes. He moaned at the taste of it and let his teeth dig in slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…!" Lucien could feel Mundy's sharp and pointy canines stinging in the most delicious manner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, I'd eat you as you are right now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes in bliss and melted deeper in the mattress and the pillow. Mundy pushed Lucien's legs open before laying on his stomach between them and savouring the soft and delicate skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sang his pleasure in ahs and ohs as he felt the kisses and marks of affection get closer to a vulnerability of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Ooh! Mundy! Mon Dieu…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien clawed his hand into the pillow as he felt something slick exploring his behind, left and right, lazily painting him with Mundy's love. The Aussie moaned harder. He just loved Lucien's behind way too much. Yes, it wasn't big or particularly round but it didn't matter. It was soft, delicious and belonged to the man singing pleasure and opening his legs more… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're bloody beautiful…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awh-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy let his tongue and teeth bite and lick. He closed his eyes and let his lust guide him. He moved slowly, lapping and kissing at times until he did what Lucien had been anticipating. He felt Mundy's strong hands pull him apart from the outside and it had the same effect on the inside. He melted in a groan and Mundy's tongue now narrowed down to its target, slowly but surely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first lick sent Lucien on orbit. He closed his eyes and focused on staying alive as Mundy treated him like a priceless delicacy. The Frenchman didn't have the strength to moan, his eyes were rolled up in pure blissful agony while Mundy was taking his time appreciating what he had spent more than a year dreaming about.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was slow, slick and mellow, but absolutely not methodical in any way. Mundy was just </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoying himself</span>
  </em>
  <span> and soon, Lucien's hips started rolling on the bed, on their own, slowly. Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He continued treating Lucien with his mouth while slipping a hand where the Frenchman needed it. He hissed. The feeling of foreign fingers there was delicious and Gosh was Mundy holding him firmly…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aargh… Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sounded exhausted. In fact, he was just too deep in his lust and pleasure to be able to process anything else. His brain had turned to jelly and in the state he was, he would probably not know his own name if someone had asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands moved in rhythm with his tongue and Lucien's hips kept on rolling out of reflex. The Frenchman bit the pillow to smother his moans which were rising in volume. He was grinding in Mundy's hand, desperately chasing his pleasure but still trying to act less desperate than he was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, darl', turn to me now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands went to Lucien's hips and rolled him on his back. He now saw Lucien's impatience and smiled. Contrary to him, the Frenchman kept it shaved down there, not completely, but reasonably. Mundy loved it, he saw everything clearly was hungry for all of it. His mouth started watering at the sight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pushed Lucien's masculinity aside and started playing with what was below. His lips nipped, kissed and ever so gently, he licked, before sucking shyly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh… Mundy… Oui, oui, oui…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his legs wider and seeing how much he liked it, Mundy stayed a bit longer. In any case, the taste was marvelous and he enjoyed himself there. But soon, the Aussie moved onto what Lucien's body had been silently screaming with all its might. He took it in his palm and gently stroked it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oorh… Oui…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's head rolled back in the pillow and he grasped the bed sheets left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been a long time since last time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… Oui…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even on your own?" Mundy asked and there was a bit of silence before he got an answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… Ugh… I forgot how satisfying it could be… Even just with your hands…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… But I don't just want to use my hands on you, darl'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-Ah!" Lucien burst out and his eyes snapped open. He looked down and what he saw made him almost black-out. The feeling of Mundy working on him was divine. He gently rolled his hips in rhythm with Mundy's head moving up and down his length. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh mon Dieu… Oui… Ah…" Lucien's hands slid down to grasp Mundy's hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy closed his eyes and did his best to keep his canines out of the way. He moaned, growled from the bottom of his throat and Lucien enjoyed the low vibrations. It added to the up and down motion, the slickness and the warmth, the smoothness… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arh… O-oui… Mundy… Oorh… I… I am getting close… Gently, gently, please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy slowed down and let his tongue do the work. Lucien was only slightly slimmer than himself but God was the taste addictive. Mundy never wanted to stop. Like everything else on his body, Lucien's member was perfect. Perfect shape, perfect size, perfect taste… and perfect heat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy could feel it, Lucien picked up the pace with his hips and as he looked up, the Frenchman had screwed his eyes shut and bit his lip to focus on this almost new feeling down there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy, hah, ah, Argh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything contracted along his body. His neck, his chest, all his abs down to his length which throbbed on its own. Mundy took as much as he could of it and rolled his eyes up when his tongue was met with what Lucien's body had been hiding secretly all along. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman was exhausted and tried to catch his breath, panting. He kept his eyes closed. It asked for too much energy to open them. Mundy stayed down there and slowly continued his rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… Mundy… It's sensitive… Please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his eyes and looked down. Mundy pulled back and gulped down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and Lucien's head fell back on the pillow. That sight he had never imagined and it punched him so violently that he shut his eyes again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gave it a few kisses and slid back up in the bed to hold Lucien and bring him comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, luv'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… I think…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy kissed him on his stingy cheeks, down in his neck. He ravished kisses on him and caressed his body to help soothe it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful… you're the most… beautiful bloke… Ever… You're… Amazin'... You feel amazin' and you taste amazin'... I love you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy spoke between two kisses and in the end, Lucien wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a French kiss. It was slow, languid and tired, far from the seductive and efficient way that Lucien had used before. Mundy adored it, it just showed how deep Lucien had fallen, how naked he was now. He reciprocated in the same slow, liberated fashion, both moaning into each other's mouths.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh you're perfect…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… You are not bad yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My wolf]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't get enough of you… Want you more…" Mundy's arms laced around Lucien and hugged him strongly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien answered with a moan and Mundy felt that he was smiling through his kiss. The Frenchman wrapped his legs around the Aussie on top of him and pulled him flush against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want this night with you to never end, Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Same…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Feeling the Frenchman hang on to him like a desperate koala made Mundy smile. How the hell could a man that sexy hold on to him that adamantly? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're too beautiful… You're too beautiful… Gosh… I might never stop…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't see an issue with that… Don't stop if that's what you want…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If not for their tired bodies, they would have carried on straight away, but both needed a bit of a break. Mundy ended up burying his head deep in Lucien's neck, covered by his long hair, and the Frenchman had wrapped all his limbs on him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been such a long time…" Mundy said, his voice muffled slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since the last time you did this?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah and… Since it felt that good. I had forgotten it could feel that way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise. Especially with a man." Lucien answered, brushing Mundy's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I never felt that good, even with a sheila." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lucien took the compliment. "But I can do much better than just what I did today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed and his ears went hot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh Gosh… Please, next time, just… Just do it, whatever it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to ask you a few things first, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you comfortable being on the receiving end?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean yeah, today felt amazin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not what I meant, give me your ear…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien whispered his question, worded differently, and Mundy's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Well… I mean… we can try if that's what you like… For the few times I did it with a bloke, I was the one who was uh… Y'know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>givin' it…</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok… Well, how are we gonna do it then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could let you have your way with me." He answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, luv', if you're not used to it or you don't like it, I don't want you to do that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if… Just for the sake of this conversation, hm? What if… </span>
  <em>
    <span>I wanted you to have your way with me?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien asked in a voice so seductive, Mundy felt it everywhere in his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, Lu'... Your voice…" He screwed his eyes shut. "Your bloody voice…" He bit Lucien's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… What would you say to that, hm? You would be my first and only." Lucien went on whispering. "The first and only man I would accept to do whatever you want, and be whatever you want me to be…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands twitched on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, Lu'..." He dug his fingers in his lover. "D-don't talk to me like that… Don't whisper in my ear, not with that voice…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I do, hm? What will happen if I tell you that you, Mundy Turner, will have the pleasure and exclusive privilege to have </span>
  <em>
    <span>me, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien de Beauregard, the way that you can't even dream of…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy clenched his jaw and his hips jolted against his will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger, I'd bloody take you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snickered and adjusted the blanket over Mundy and him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Someone likes the idea, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Orh, God…" Mundy kissed Lucien's neck, he needed his lover more than ever to process what he just heard. "But what about you, love? W-would you really do that? You don't have to, we can think about it later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is all thought about, Mundy. I never let myself be the one who is receiving because I have always distrusted people greatly. I am not saying that the idea does not scare me a little, but I think that I can do it with you. You are extremely gentle and considerate. I know that you will do your best to put me at ease." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I will. I'll uh… It's not somethin' I have done before but… I'll take my time with you, I'll prepare you, and get all comfy and we'll go at your rhythm, ok?" Mundy’s hands brushed and caressed the skin of the delicious man below him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Lucien revelled in what he heard. "It sounds like you will indeed treat me more than you will treat yourself, Mundy…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Love you more than I love myself… Love you more than anythin' else…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will remember these words, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same. Anythin' you say, anythin' you do… It's just so beautiful…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Embrasse-moi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, sorry love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked up and saw Lucien pouting to give him his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, sure…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- The next day --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Pearl… Let me sleep…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fluff on his face continued to brush Mundy's rough cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, please… Go and annoy your Papa instead…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Papa is the one annoying you, Sleeping Beauty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy opened his eyes and realised Lucien was brushing a lock of his long hair on Mundy's cheeks. It wasn't Perle. "Oh… Well at least I get called a Beauty, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both exchanged a chuckle and a kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bonjour, mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good morning, my love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…!" Mundy wrapped his arms around Lucien and hugged him tightly as he stretched his legs under the blanket. "Feels so good to wake up with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone is very cuddly in the morning…!" Lucien found himself tightly squeezed between Mundy's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd do the same if you could hug you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, Mundy…" Lucien reciprocated the hug and the morning started lazily, under the blanket, both refusing to leave the other's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, darl'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed under the blanket, sheltered from the outside world and its absurd rules and customs. For now, they were on a planet of their own, warm and soft. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I slept without my pyjamas…?" Lucien realised that his skin was naked and brushing against Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who needs that nonsense anyway?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I am cold?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me and I'll hold you tighter." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and buried his head against Mundy's chest, curling in a ball. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'alright, luv'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am trying to understand how lucky I am. But I can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't bang your head up against the wall for that, eh. Just… Just go with it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I shall." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cuddled up against each other and the kisses and moans diffused in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any plans for today?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not exactly. What about you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just want to stay with you. Oh, actually, something I wanted to ask you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you plan to tell the truth to other people?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so, so far, but I might. Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Could tell Victoria. She was really sad when you passed. Saw her sometimes. Wearing all black all the time. And what she said at the funeral…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, Victoria has quite the character. She reminds me of myself when I was younger." Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" Mundy started massaging Lucien's head, through his long hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She feels like she has no ties, no family, nothing to lose. So she isn't afraid to take risks, speak her mind freely, even though she knows it might hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were like that when you were younger?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow… I wouldn't have imagined."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you are right, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>we should tell her the truth. If she indeed saw me like a father figure, and after everything she did for me, I owe her as much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, even to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did she do to you?" Lucien asked, raising an eyebrow. "I didn't know you knew her well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, not better than you, but uh… Back a long time ago now, I went to get some food from there and uh… She said she could see that I liked you and then… Pff, you're gonna laugh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, then, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said that you liked me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Understatement of the century." Lucien answered. "What did you say to her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, not much, I just… I felt a bit embarrassed that she could see through me like that." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. She has an incredible intuition, even more so for a woman." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Women are often excellent judges of character, I find. Victoria is no exception, on the contrary, she is gifted in that. I remember the first few conversations with her. I did not really know what to make of her but when I learnt that she was an orphan, it all started to make sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she shared the insolent mistress that we have lived with for too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked, confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She was lonely and she spotted me and my </span>
  <em>
    <span>solitude</span>
  </em>
  <span> in the blink of an eye. Maybe it isn't something that we shared, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe we all have our own Solitude, as we do our own shadow. And perhaps she only disappears when she meets another Solitude, from someone else." Lucien gently scratched Mundy's skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, yeah. But you're right. Solitude's a mean woman. She stays and sticks, it's awful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, she stays with you like a devilishly jealous mistress. She won't allow you to see anyone else, because she is way too attached to you, and threatens you with a very bad time if you did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why do we believe her? It's obviously wrong, right? I mean, it's exactly through meetin' people that we get rid of her and stuff. If we meet people, she can threaten us all she wants, we're now with other folks and she can suck it up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you are right. And yet, we both believed her for a decade. Do you know why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of the fear. We were in an already seriously bad condition and she was our only solace. If we gave up on her, then God only knows what would happen. But if we stayed with her, at least we knew </span>
  <em>
    <span>with what sauce we would be eaten."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Mundy exclaimed, surprised by the odd choice of words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is an expression in French, don't you have it in English? To know with what sauce we will be eaten?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy burst out in his hoarse, honest laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so weird, luv', no, we don't have that nonsense! That's so French of you to have an expression with sauces and eating… Ah, c'mere, you made me hungry…" Mundy dived in Lucien's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I hope to get out of bed sometime before tomorrow?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you stay here and let me catch up with all these years…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Years? It's only been a year and a bit more, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie hugged his lover and kissed him softly on his neck, his ear and now his cheek. He stopped and looked the light blue eyes straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's been my whole life that I've been waitin' for you." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0073"><h2>73. Chapter 73</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There was a knock on the van's backdoor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed the door and entered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm back, luv', and I have it. Feels weird to carry a credit card for some money that's not mine… Also, how well did they pay back in France?! When the banker told me how much it was, I nearly fell off my chair!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shut the door and turned to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, crikey…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I look…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had put on one of his suits again but this time, there was no tie and the shirt had been replaced with a thin woolen turtleneck. Moreover, he had tied his hair in a braid. Some of the grey, thin locks of hair at the front fell between his eyes beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled as Mundy came closer and held his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I trimmed my beard a bit. I look odd to myself, but if you like it, I shall make a habit of this style." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned around and touched the braid. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you… You're perfect… And, mmh, yeah, you're wearin' your perfume again, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're really back…!" Mundy hugged his lover tightly but another knock interrupted them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were back in the city now for Mundy to collect Lucien's money, which was now his. Maurice had done an impeccable job and it had all gone smoothly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who do you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien looked at each other with a smile. It was Maurice's voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy exited the van, with Lucien behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to see you again, both of you." Maurice said and hands were shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'day, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci, Maurice."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thanks, Maurice.]</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a change of style you have gone through, L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is both necessary and appreciated." Lucien's eyes went to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It suits you indeed. One of the boys spotted your van, M. I thought I could drop by and say hi in person." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, thanks. How's the street doin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cold with this winter, but good. We still manage to feed everyone and bring some warmth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's nice." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I nearly forgot, I have something for you, L. Here… This is your new passport, with the name that you wrote in your will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't write any new names in his will." Mundy said, surprised.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did." Lucien answered and he accepted the Burgundy red document with the golden letters. "You just did not see it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will explain later. But thank you very much, Maurice, as always."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are my witnesses?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Witnesses?" Mundy repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, for a will to be taken seriously, it must be written and co-signed by two witnesses." Maurice answered. "I am one of them, Richard is the second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell him?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told him that Paris wanted a coffee with two sugars and a drop of milk. The next thing I knew, he was lying on the floor in his shop and both his sons were trying to wake him up." Maurice chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I should apologise…!" Lucien answered, chuckling himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it is fine. He was as delighted as I was when M told me. Oh and by the way, you are welcome to work with him and give a hand with the homeless of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lucien answered. "But we have a few things to do before we can come to work, is that fine with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Absolutely, take your time and again, welcome back to the world of the living." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice and Lucien exchanged a nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. I shall go back to my streets, there are mouths to feed and work to do." Maurice said. "I will see you later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, mate, thanks for everythin', really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hands were shaken again and Maurice disappeared in the streets, melting with them like a shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what's the plan?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We could go and get some lunch if you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria's diner." Lucien answered and Mundy smiled and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Let me just make sure the cats have enough to eat and drink."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall take Perle and Soot with us. I will put him in Perle's old harness and leash." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Perle was on Mundy's shoulders and Soot was trotting happily by Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Soot, sit. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Très bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We need to wait until the little man is green before we cross. Non, non, non, do not raise your hand like this and tempt the devil. You stay sat." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Soot was trying to move forward. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooty boy, watch the wifey here." Mundy put Perle down and she sat by the black cat patiently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, good boy, Soot." Lucien praised him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The light switched to green for pedestrians. Perle looked up at Mundy who started crossing and followed him. Soot copied her. He looked up at Lucien and when the man started crossing, he did the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they arrived in front of Victoria's diner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I am. I hope she is too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile and Mundy pushed the door open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hello, how may I help? Oh, hey M! And Pearl. Who's this new friend you're bringin'...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was a metre away, giving his back with his silver braid to them while Victoria knelt down to look at Soot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's Soot, he's Pearl's hubby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, congrats, Pearl!" Victoria petted her and the white, fluffy cat purred. "The hubby's quite shy, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot was hiding behind Mundy's legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a bit." Mundy answered. "Sorry about that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well at least he's not hissin'...!" Victoria chuckled. "How have you been, M? You seem so much happier than last time!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not too bad, and busy, the cats got four kids together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? You had kittens?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, lots of energy they have, but they're growin' up nicely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, that's super cute." Victoria stood up again. "Came here for some lunch?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes and no, there's uh… There's something I need to admit… Uh…" Mundy scratched the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I don't know how to say that but uh… Y'know what, come and sit at the table." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not joining?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I need to re-introduce someone to you - bloody hell that's so weird to say…" Mundy put his hands on Lucien's shoulders, who was still giving his back to Victoria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>re-introduce?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He means that I am back." Lucien turned and faced her as she gasped and smacked a hand in front of her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the fuck?! L?! Is that you?! You're dead!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I am not. I am standing here in front of you." He opened his arms proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You piece of shit!" Victoria rose from her chair and slapped him with the towel she was carrying around repeatedly. "You! Kept me! Thinking! You! Were! Dead! For! More! Than! A! Year! You absolute! Piece! Of! Shit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed the distance between them and wrapped his arms around her. She buried her head in his chest and both him and Mundy could hear muffled sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you, you arrogant idiot…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I missed you too, terribly, Victoria." He kissed the top of her head as she cried against him. He could feel she was clinging to his jacket. "I am sorry to have put all of you through that. But I had no choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's worse than that, V." Mundy said, patting her back to comfort her. "He was there at his own funeral and he heard what you said." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She gasped and pulled out of the embrace, wiping her tears on the towel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just plain cheatin', L."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My name, it is Lucien, you may call me by my name, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mi niña."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My child]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stared up at him as if he was Jesus Christ himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much." She put a hand on her mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I know, come here." Lucien led her to sit at their table on the banquette next to him. He wrapped an arm around her to comfort her and gently rocked her left and right while her tears continued to stream silently on her cheeks. She sniffed from time to time and wiped her face on her towel. Mundy went to the counter to place their order and came back, sitting on the banquette opposite them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you didn't die?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you now know, I worked as a spy and to escape a certain death, I had to die and wait for things to calm down before I could show myself again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you beat him up for it?" She asked Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, can't do it anymore now for some reason." Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should have. You're growin' soft, M. And this man…" She pointed her index on Lucien's chest, poking it and staring at it fiercely. "This man needs to be taught a lesson or two…" She then bent forward and let her head fall on Lucien's chest again. He hugged her tightly and stroked her hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I apologise, Victoria, but had I done that, I would not be here today." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have said. You could have written to me… You could have…" She sobbed again. "Now I need to cancel something important." She said and Lucien and Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cesar salad, and two fish and chips." A waiter came and put everything on the table. "You ok, V?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's cryin' cause she's happy, cheers mate." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright…" The waiter left them alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what is this important thing that you need to cancel because of my return? Did you have to go and have lunch with someone else?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…" Victoria pulled herself away from him and wiped her face again. She looked at Mundy and then at Lucien. "I'm… I'm gettin' married to my fiancé Charlie in a few months and uh… I didn't have anyone to walk me down the aisle but…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw dropped and Lucien blushed intensely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you… Would you please do it for me?" She raised her red, slightly swollen eyes to him and Lucien felt hot all of a sudden with the pressure that fell on his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I would be honoured to do so but… Why me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Charlie. I met him at a party and then… The reason we dated was thanks to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you helped me with my spanish so much that I progressed enough to be in the same classes as him… That's how we then started hangin' out and all. And then the free dinners you got us for the Queen Victoria, I went there with him… It's all cause of you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes couldn't be open wider.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you know, I don't have a dad, so I didn't have anyone to walk me down the aisle in church. I asked Joe from the corner shop to do it, to feel less lonely but… But you should be the one doin' it… So please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes were glistening with the tears he was holding back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-of course I accept, it would be my honour to do this for you, Victoria…" He pulled her in a fatherly hug and closed his eyes. "When is the wedding exactly, we need to get some new suits. Is there anything I can help with? Tell me and do not think about the money, I will get it sorted out for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon enfant." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My child]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy softened in a sweet smile. So </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the kind of father that Lucien was, hm?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should meet your fiancé. Look, let us know when and where and I shall have a chat with him. I can't let you get married to just anyone, I need to know. Where is he from? His family? Does he still have his parents, what do they work as?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Victoria laughed in Lucien's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I am worried for you, Victoria. It is out of the question to just let you get married to someone you cannot properly build anything with!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She laughed louder and pulled him into a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa L…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Mundy with tears in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, don't look at me like that, luv'. It's your daughter there, not mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you are my everything, Mundy, so she is your daughter as much as she is mine!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! Nah, that's not how it works! Also, when you're gonna meet the bloke, I'll just stay with the cats in the van."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember we're two blokes, that's not exactly </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>, eh?" Mundy said, feeding some bits of fish to the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, don't worry about it. He knows for L and you." Victoria said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! How?! You told him?" Mundy turned as red as a brick in a flash. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I didn't. I think most people who were at the funeral understood, M." Victoria answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… W-well… I mean…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down at Victoria. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us have some lunch and you can tell us all about this Charlie of yours, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thank you so much." She pushed herself to leave a kiss on Lucien's cheek. "You're the best!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled and left his arms around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am indeed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later that day --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where to now?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To Richard. I need to thank him. Also, let us go to a bakery first, I need to buy something for him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any good bakeries you would recommend, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know one, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They walked through the streets, followed by both cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', look at the cats." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked back and smiled. They were brushing themselves against each other and lacing their tails together, purring happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am happy that she found someone to pur with." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're cute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot help but think about how much bigger she is now… I remember when she used to fit in my hand, when she bit me on the first night we met, how she held onto my hand…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nostalgic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Partly?" Mundy asked and they stopped at a crossroad.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Those were days where Perle was nothing but a baby but at the same time, those were days where I could only dream of approaching you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Gonna make me believe that you were shy?" Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not shy." The light turned to green and both cats looked up at their masters. The family crossed the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was as scared as you were shy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Scared? Do I look scary?" Mundy asked and Lucien gave him one of those looks. "Nope, shush, don't answer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what were you scared of? That I'd say no?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ridiculous, Mundy. No one has ever said non to me so far." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie rolled up his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Figured… But tell me, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I knew I was going to my death. I know what it means to lose the person that you live and breathe for, and I didn't want you to go through that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a turn and the cats happily followed, still trotting on their heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, good job, you did it anyway in the end, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because of you." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. You were the one to insist that I should confess my feelings to the man I held in my heart. And here we are."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gonna complain?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, of course not." They chuckled and Mundy pushed the bakery door. "Go ahead, I'll wait with the cats outside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I won't be long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Okay,"</span> <span>And as Lucien passed in front of Mundy, the Aussie murmured. "</span><em><span>Love you, darl, you're gorgeous…" </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's cheeks turned pink and his eyes brightened up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Moi aussi, mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Me too, my wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stayed outside and petted the cats while waiting for Lucien and it took the Frenchman a few minutes before he exited the bakery again, a beautifully decorated bag in his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were quick."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't give me that look, you know how long I can be in other contexts…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's cheeks popped red.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman chuckled and they resumed their walk. Within minutes, they were in front of Richard's shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon gentlem- oh! L! M!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the fluffy P and S." Mundy added, pointing at the cats. Richard dropped his notebook and ran to shake their hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am delighted to see you both again! And what a change of style! Oh, I need to make something for you both, for your return, L - non! I will not accept any kind of negotiation, this will be a welcome back gift! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Paul! Come here!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard's sons both came out of the workshop and after shaking hands with Lucien and Mundy, their father instructed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take a good look at these two new men…!" The tailor with the impeccable white moustache started. "Look at this one. He now stands tall, not slouched like before, he has found peace and confidence in himself, he isn't hiding behind a thick mane of hair anymore…" Richard inspected Mundy closely before turning to Lucien. "And here! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh mon Dieu </span>
  </em>
  <span>here! Here is the man that we all dream to be, if not for the hero he is, then for his silhouette, sculpted out of marble with godly proportions! Boys, we need something refreshing, nothing tactical, non! We need something for a sweeter, more calm life. Look at the beard! Where some people see a lack of effort, I see the beginning of a work of art! And this long hair…! M! Take notes! This is poetry! This is romance! This is beauty! Not only are the colours exquisite to the eye but the braid is fantastic! I take it you did it yourself, L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The work of an artist… But sorry, I got carried away, pray take a seat…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy sat on the armchair and the cats went each on their lap, Soot went to Mundy and Perle, to her Papa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What brings you here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien handed the plastic bag to Richard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My will and my duty to thank you, Richard." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" Richard accepted the bag and peeked in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For being a witness to my will. I understand the risk that you willingly put yourself in and the least I can do is to thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L, this is nothing compared to what you have done and given all these years, please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard, non, this is a great risk you are taking, and you have a wife and children… You are making them take a risk with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I always have. Being an informant for the secret services isn't an innocent job, it never had been, so non, really, it is nothing. When Maurice came to me and told me about you, I offered to help before he could even tell me the details."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, and please, accept the content of this bag and share it with the family for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard looked inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! I need to hide it from my wife, if she finds this cake, she will never let me have it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The gentlemen chuckled around the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, who is this new cat you have?" Richard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is Soot." Lucien answered and he scratched his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's Pearl's mate, they're pretty serious." Mundy added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are they?" Richard asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they got four lovely kids." Mundy explained. "Two girls and two boys, they're growin' up nicely. You wouldn't want one by any chance?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still kittens, but yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will have to discuss it with my wife even though she has always asked me to adopt a pet." Richard answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, then we would be delighted to gift you one of them." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Raised them like I did Pearl and Soot. They've got good manners, they're cuddly and still very playful as they're very young. Give it a thought, eh, Richard?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will do, I promise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one would you take?" Lucien asked. "We have Diamond and Star, the girls, and Glovy, the boy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you say there were four?" Richard asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but there is one I will gift to someone else, if you see no issue." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yes, Diamond is black with a diamond-shaped white patch on her face, she also has a white fluffy chest. Star is also black but has a white star-shaped patch on her… Well…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On her butt." Mundy said. "She's got a white star on her thigh, close to her butt. And Glovy, the little boy, he's a fat one, we're trying to put him on a diet but eh, hard to stop that greedy fluff ball." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite so, I will see with the missus but she surely would like a lady. There are too many of us men at home, you see?" Richard chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, thank you again, Richard." Lucien stood up and put Perle on his shoulders before shaking the tailor's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure, as always. And I am delighted for you two." Richard winked at Mundy and the tall man blushed. He put Soot on his shoulders and headed out of the shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where should I send the clothes?" Richard asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will let you know whenever we can." Lucien answered. "Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a nice day!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To you too, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Evening that day --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock on the van's backdoor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonsoir, mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Good evening, my love.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien walked in the van and the cats trotted out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, cats!" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Perle and Soot are remarkable parents." Lucien removed his coat and sat on the sofa next to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, what did you get us for dinner?" Mundy looked at Lucien's hands repeatedly but couldn't see anything in them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got you something more than just to fill your hungry stomach." Lucien answered, slithering closer to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?" Mundy took Lucien's hands and looked at them. Nothing. "Can you at least meet my… uh… hungry lips?" Mundy blushed and Lucien laced his fingers with the Aussie's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to you being flirty… That's new…" He leaned to meet his lover's demand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm tryin'... Feels weird to hear myself say stuff like that. It's like it's not me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are doing remarkably well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien whispered and his lips finally met Mundy's.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0074"><h2>74. Chapter 74</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"So, gonna tell me what you have for me that's better than dinner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, be patient." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien straddled his lover's lap and smiled. He held both his hands and laced his fingers between the Aussie's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, how long before you tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will get our dinner delivered, then, we can sleep </span>
  <em>
    <span>- or not, as you wish - </span>
  </em>
  <span>and tomorrow, you shall enjoy your surprise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like I already have one for tonight, eh?" Mundy put his hands on Lucien's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly both men heard a cry for help outside of the van. Lucien jumped out of Mundy's lap and both leapt at the door and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry!" The poor man said. "I-I'm the delivery bloke, I just have your order!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien looked between themselves and the delivery man. The herd of fluff was hissing, showing their needle-like teeth at the intruder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cats, calm down, he's ok." Mundy said as he walked to the poor, scared man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit." Lucien said and all the cats obeyed. "Good boys and girls." He crouched to pet them. "We do apologise for the trouble, they are not usually outside without us to look after them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine. A hell of a family of cats you have, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Here's for your tip and thanks mate. Sorry again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No worries, bye!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien slipped in the van again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna get in?" Mundy asked the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Soot spooned his companion and started to bathe Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, fine, try and not make other babies </span>
  <em>
    <span>especially not in front of these ones…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle hissed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, they know what they are doing, come inside, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped in and they sat down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you get us?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some chinese, I hope you will like it." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Prefer French, but it's fine." He winked at Lucien who smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each took their box and started eating their noodles. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, could have taken it more spicy than that, eh?" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have very low tolerance for hot food, and I didn't know for you so I played it safe." Lucien answered. "If the lack of hotness is unbearable, I can correct for that after dinner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well now, you have to, eh? Can't promise me things like that and not deliver." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then let it be so. But before I forget, tomorrow I shall arrange a few things, I don't need you to be here so you can stay home and sleep for a bit longer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, that's nice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you not curious as to where I am going?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As long as you come back and still love me, I trust you, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I value it pricelessly, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went on having their dinner.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how d'you feel about Victoria's weddin'? You nervous?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite so, oui. I never imagined walking someone down the aisle in a church for their wedding, especially not like that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean, like that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria is not my daughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She feels like she is though. And I saw you with her, luv', you really behave like you're her dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Maybe."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For sure!" Mundy said before slurping more noodles. "The way you held her and comforted her in the diner… I was starin' at you and was thinking to myself that your son was mighty lucky to have you as his dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm serious, love. You're… very different from my dad, for example." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad wasn't very… Uh… He wouldn't show that he loved me much. Not that he didn't, I think he really did love me but he just never said it or showed it. But you, hell, that hug you gave her was more than I ever got from my Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see… Same for me technically." Lucien answered. "I never knew my father, never met him. I only saw one picture of him which is now under the ground in Paris."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you ever… regret doin’ that?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doing what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Buryin' all your personal stuff?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not sure. Part of me doesn't want to look back and just wants to focus on this new life I am leading here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But the other half wants that stuff back?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so much for my own." Lucien answered. "But rather, for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I would like to show you Marie and Jérémy, I would like to show you so many things so that you understand me better…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, love…" Mundy tightened his embrace. "I get you, ok? I understand you and respect you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his lips and they exchanged a kiss. He then straddled his lover's lap without his lips disconnecting from the Aussie's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Yer lips taste amazin'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do yours…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kisses became wet and sloppy while hands touched, grabbed, explored and Lucien seemed particularly eager that evening…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, y-your hips, Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt his lover was rolling them against his. He put his hands on Lucien's waist and indeed his palms rolled, following the Frenchman's pelvis. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger, Lu', wait, let's get to bed…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both slipped in the bed and their clothes were thrown left and right, carelessly, until they ended up naked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu'... You really are doin' things to me right now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can feel it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien answered. He was on top of Mundy, kissing his neck and going down to his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What put you in the mood? You went from normal to this in a flash?!" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, your lips, your touch, your eyes…" Lucien punctuated his sentences with kisses and licks, to which Mundy closed his eyes and whimpered. His hips started to react on their own. "I also have taken the liberty to buy something for tonight…" The Frenchman added as he was biting the Aussie's hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oof-! W-what is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This here." Lucien put it on Mundy's chest and the Aussie squinted. Not a split second later, his eyes snapped wide as he understood what that little plastic bottle contained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Y-you wanna-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien cut him. He laced his fingers through Mundy's and went to his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips lapped and sucked at each other's, filling the van with sounds that made them both warmer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you so wish, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I am yours." Lucien almost whispered in Mundy's ears, with his velvet voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell… Y-your voice…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about it, hm?" Lucien went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know… Perfectly… But what's the plan, hm? Turn me on like there's no tomorrow and then what?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to his ear and put his hands on Mundy's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Use that bottle… and me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide and his pupils shrank. He grabbed Lucien by his lips and flipped him to be the one on top. He then turned the Frenchman on his stomach with raging lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, Lu'..." Mundy laid on top of Lucien, flush against him on his back and started lazily grinding as he bit and kissed his shoulder and his back. "I… I don't wanna hurt you but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, I know you won't hurt me… Just have fun… Argh-!" Lucien felt Mundy's teeth dig deeper on his shoulder, his pointy canines would leave a mark, for sure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want you…" Mundy growled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me…" Lucien answered before another bite made the sweat break everywhere and the heat between his legs coiled more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went down, leaving marks of teeth and such all along his lover's back until he arrived where he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh you look like a porcelain doll…" His hands grasped Lucien's soft flesh left and right and kneaded it like a priceless dough. Lucien whimpered and propped himself up on his elbows. "You look so good I could bloody eat you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be my guest - argh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy growled as his hungry teeth dug in the flesh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien arched his back as he felt his lover's tongue closing in on his vulnerability. He grabbed a pillow and dug his nails in it as he moaned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at all this…" Mundy lapped where the Frenchman had been craving some attention and Lucien moaned loud. The Aussie let his tongue paint the tight ring of muscles as his hands pulled left and right to reveal the Frenchman's secrets better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu, Mundy… Aargh!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're bloody delicious… and so fuckin' soft…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Argh! Please!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you want, hm?" Mundy lapped and the Frenchman's hips jerked on their own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please… The bottle…" Lucien's eyes were shut, he couldn't see anything anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, here comes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien heard the plastic cap pop open and Mundy coated his finger generously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." Mundy flipped Lucien on his back again and went straight for a sloppy kiss. Lucien wrapped his arms around his lover and kept his legs open. "Breathe slowly and relax, ok? I got you, luv'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh… Hah… Slowly… Please…" He hissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy held him with one arm while his finger worked gently on his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See…? I'm goin' very slowly, it's all fine… Relax, luv', I've got you here… You're with me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aaah… Mundy…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sssh, save your strength, just enjoy." Mundy added a kiss to Lucien's lips before sitting between his open legs. He took the bottle and squirted more of its content on his finger before going at it again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah… P-please, Mundy…?" Lucien's eyebrows were arched high up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Here… I'll go slow as always, ok…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui… Oh… Oui… mmmh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy worked him up in slow, gentle movements and Lucien discovered feelings he thought he never would.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, please… Your lips…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, luv'." Mundy laid on top of Lucien's slim body and held him close as he kissed him. He got surprised by how much Lucien needed it. "You ok, darl'? You feel different."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please hold me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course." Mundy let his whole weight fall on Lucien and held him close and tight. "Talk to me, what is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is… My first time doing this… I need you to be slow… I apologise but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't apologise, we'll take our time, ok? And if you want to stop here, we'll stop here, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry." Lucien screwed his eyes shut in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, there's nothing wrong with wantin' to go slow, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui but a minute ago I was so sure of myself but now I don't know anymore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, it's fine, you can change your mind." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mundy I put you in this state and now I'm backing away… It's…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine is what it is. There is no problem whatsoever, ok, Lu'?" Mundy put his hands left and right on his lover's cheeks. "Love? Open your eyes, just a second." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't. I'm ashamed." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mundy thought fast. He put the blanket over them both, they were now both underneath it. "Here, now, nothing will get to you. Please, Lu', look at me, I need to see your beautiful eyes…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love…?" Mundy kissed his closed eyelids gently. "Please, gorgeous?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien blinked a couple of times and opened his eyes. He looked up at Mundy and quickly averted his gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey… Don't feel weird about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't be, there's nothin' to be sorry about." He kissed his bearded cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, there is. Look at me, a man older than you and I behave like a teenage girl…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy answered. "I couldn't give a shit how you behave like. You have your limits and I have mine, if we get close to these limits, you have to tell me and I'll gladly stop, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At my age, Mundy, at my God-forsaken age…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who gives a shit?!" Mundy asked. "I don't! It's your first time and I'm so bloody happy it's with me and… Gosh, this whole thing just makes me love you more…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say this to comfort me." Lucien was still not looking his lover in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't. I just think it's beautiful of you to react this way… It feels like…" Mundy brushed his lover's upper cheeks with his thumbs and Lucien finally met his eyes. "Feels like a first time to me too, eh?" He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Mundy…" Those round, light blue eyes were something to behold. Lucien's eyebrows were arched up in a pleading way and the Aussie couldn't help but just smile and try and remember that instant, that face, the long silver hair all around it like the beams of a masculine sun… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, sweetheart, ok?" Mundy continued brushing Lucien's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I'm proud of you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you took more than I ever did in my life. You're a bloody hero, y-you're my everythin'. I love you so much." Mundy kissed Lucien's cheek again and the Frenchman pulled him closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot ever recall a man as gentle as you are, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never seen anyone as gorgeous as you eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? It's true." He chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can believe it." Lucien arrogantly answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya." Mundy buried his head in Lucien's neck and peppered kisses from time to time. "Love ya like you have no idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too." Lucien wrapped his arms around Mundy's head. "Me too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>but please…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I am ready for more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure? We can stop it here if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please… I want you." Lucien pulled him closer and grinded his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy left a final kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should I continue or…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anythin' for you, love." Mundy coated his fingers again. "You really sure though? Oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his lover's hand and guided him down where he wanted it to be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here we go…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ahaa…. Hah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe slowly and relax. It's much easier than earlier, I can feel it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More, please." Lucien closed his eyes to focus on what was happening down there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Here… How does that feel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Orh… Oui… A-another finger, please, I want to feel you more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, luv', take a slow, deep breath." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-oui… Oui, Mundy…" Lucien hissed and arched his back. "Oh!" Mundy started moving his fingers and Lucien's hips moved slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it, Lu'... You're doin' amazing, you're great." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, your lips." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bent down and Lucien pulled him closer when their lips collided. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, how d'you feel, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will be better in a minute."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, am I hurting you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non," Lucien smiled. "I mean when you will truly make love to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt a rush of blood to his head. The way that Lucien gazed at him, lovingly, and those words… Poetry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you're… the best." Mundy laid on his lover and kissed him again, more and more. He was past the shy stage now and felt comfortable enough to stick his tongue out himself and start the French kiss. Lucien moaned under him and wrapped his legs around the Aussie's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! Gosh…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had grasped both their masculinities in one hand and stroked them in unison. Mundy groaned and buried his head deep in Lucien's shoulder. He started grinding against his member and in his warm palm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, Lu'... Yeah… Yeah…" Mundy added his hand on top of Lucien's and both rolled their hips in rhythm. One groaned and the other whimpered. A concert of lust in delight major. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy… Please… Do it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure, luv'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… I want you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>in me." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes rolled back in bliss and his member gave a twitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you too… You're so bloody sexy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do my best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grabbed the bottle and popped the cap open again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" Lucien snatched it off his hands and poured some of it in his palm. "Let me please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat on their knees, face to face. Lucien sank down on all four and grabbed Mundy's member in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you - oh? Yeah… Please… Gnh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took it between his lips and tasted it. Annoyingly enough, his long hair was flowing everywhere and it wasn't practical at all. He swooshed his head left and right to throw it out of the way.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help ya…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took Lucien's hair and held it away from his face. The Frenchman hummed in thanks and sucked just a bit harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welc-oh!-me" Mundy's hips jerked forward on their own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled as he pulled back and generously slicked his lover's member with the content of the bottle he had bought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There… Keep the bottle near, we might need more, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you want me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On your belly, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien did as he was told. Mundy lay on top of him and kissed the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready, Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been waiting for too long, Mundy, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took </span>
  <em>
    <span>the matter in his own hand </span>
  </em>
  <span>and positioned himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Breathe deep, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes and he felt it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Oui… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Doucement… Oui… Orh - Mundy…!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Softly]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doin' great…" Mundy groaned. "Just tell me if it's too much or anythin'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More, please…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lay down again on top of his lover and bit his shoulder gently as he pushed his hips deeper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then, he stopped. He was entirely in the safety of his lover's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… You alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui… Don't move, please, hold on…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head and Mundy kissed his bearded cheek and his lips. The Frenchman was barely kissing back. He was focusing on the new sensations. It was hurting, obviously, but knowing that it was his lover's member that was pulling his body at its limits made it all worthwhile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're gorgeous…  And brave… I love you… And you feel so… so…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it." Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>So bloody tight, argh…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy's member was aching with anticipation as he felt Lucien's walls closely wrapping him all around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move, gently please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pulled his hips back slowly, not all the way, and pushed in again. He maintained the excrutiatingly slow rhythm for entire minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmh, Lu', you sure you're relaxed…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, as much as I can be…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh you're so tight… I'm so scared to hurt you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't, continue gently for a bit more, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands were wrapped around his lover's torso as he rolled his hips slowly still. He felt his lover's body get used to it as it relaxed little by little. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Faster, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy picked up the pace only slightly, still afraid that it would go pear-shaped. But soon he felt Lucien raise his own hips to meet him. And the Frenchman started moaning louder as Mundy's hips matched Lucien's eager ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman buried his head in the pillow to smother his obscene song of pleasure but Mundy wanted to hear him, he slipped the pillow off of him away and held his body between his strong arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell you sound and feel amazin'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were in a pool of sweat and the van's temperature had dramatically risen. The bed started creaking under them both and they moaned, hissed, growled and groaned louder still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy… Ahaa…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nnh-! Yeah…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold me close, please…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy instinctively put a hand on Lucien's, pinning his wrist to the bed and sliding his fingers in between the Frenchman. His other hand went underneath Lucien, he wanted to hold him somewhere and couldn't find where until his hand grasped wherever it was and Lucien let a powerful and high-pitched moan out. He rolled his eyes up in bliss. Mundy had wrapped his fingers around his throat… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie bent down again to push his hips deeper and he bit Lucien's ear. He grunted at each push of his hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You're - bloody - amazin'... You feel - so - bloody - good… gnnh! Y-you're gettin' me close…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was moaning with an open mouth and as Mundy kissed his cheek and now the corner of his mouth, he realised that the poor Frenchman was drooling on the mattress, he had lost all sense of control of his body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Lu'...? Lu'... What you said about the bottle and stuff… D'you mean it…? You said to use the bottle and… you?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien painfully nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Fuck…!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nnnh?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy tightened his grip on Lucien's throat slightly and grabbed his shoulder for leverage. His thrusts were now utterly controlled by his hips. He ran after his satisfaction, chasing it as he flared his nostrils, moving as fast and deep as he possibly could. Lucien opened his legs slightly more and Mundy stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger… Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was sobbing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, luv', darlin', Lu', talk to me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien panted to catch his breath and he answered, his eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please take me… to the end… with you… Don't stop… again… Before… the end…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anythin' for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put a hand back on Lucien's throat while the other was now on the Frenchman's member. Mundy's hips started anew and he felt it. Lucien's masculinity had been out of patience and Mundy's fingers were coated in its eagerness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you've been on the edge for far too long… I'm sorry, luv', we'll do it together, I'm takin' you to the end, I promise…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's body was melting in a pool of sweet as he picked up the pace on his pelvis and his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu'! Lu'', I'm so close-!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien groaned louder as he thrusted his hips into Mundy's hand…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a concerto, both yelling their satisfaction as if they were alone in the world, they arrived where they had aimed to be. Mundy bit Lucien's neck at the back as he sheathed himself as deep as he could. At the same time, he felt Lucien's pleasure burst out on his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They panted and breathed heavily, Mundy freed Lucien's throat and kissed him wherever his mouth could reach, namely, on the top of his back and the back of his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you… I love you… I love you… You're the best, I've never loved anyone else like you before, you just… You make everything make so much sense… You… You're everythin' I never could dream of… Y-you're the stuff of books and movies… You're amazing…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sniffed and Mundy's eyes snapped wide open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'? Love, tell me, what's wrong?" He hugged his lover tight. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"P-please… Can you…?" Lucien moved his hips and Mundy gasped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, sure…" He withdrew gently and Lucien curled in a ball. He continued to sniff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien, please, talk to me? Did I go too far? Did you want me to stop but you couldn't say? Oh, Gosh, I-I'm so sorry, I… Argh…" Mundy gagged and Lucien flipped on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"'Scuse me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put on his underwear and slipped out of the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy?" </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0075"><h2>75. Chapter 75</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van was empty and silent. Mundy had shut the door a few seconds ago and Lucien was left there on the bed, naked, sore and his cheeks still wet from his sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of the van, Mundy was walking in the empty and dirty street with nothing on but his underwear. The cold of the winter night was biting his very bones but he didn't care. The few homeless people he met gave him looks but him? He didn't see them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle had sat in front of him on the pavement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm lookin' for some bins…" Mundy walked around her and passed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I'm gonna throw up…" Mundy put a hand on his stomach. He saw a bin and ran to it. In his rush, he knocked it out and fell to his knees. "Oh, bugger…" He coughed and panted. He felt as nauseous as he could be but he didn't throw up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" He sat down against a wall and took deep breaths to calm himself down. Perle brushed herself on his legs before she stood up on her back legs and brushed her mouth on his. "I think… I think I went too far… I thought he wanted me to get more… Y'know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked left and right in the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sort of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Go harder…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He blushed. "But he ended up in tears…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I heard him sniff and cry, and… When I asked him what was wrong, he just asked me to go away and he curled onto himself, y'know, like he said he used to at night, when he felt really bad." Mundy sighed. "I think I might have… Forced him… Without really wanting it, I mean, please Pearl, you have to believe me, I always said to him that it was ok to stop if he wanted, at anytime…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle sat against his thigh and started purring. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… What have I done…?" Mundy let a hand sink on his face, from his brow to his chin, deforming him as it went down. "I'm… I'm horrible…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood up and walked, wrapping his arms around himself to shield his body from the cold. The pavement was ice cold now and his feet burnt with each step. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a monster… I'm a bloody monster… I'm worse than an animal, I'm… I should turn myself to the police or somethin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?!" Perle exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look," He crouched down. "What would Soot do if he did the thing with you and forced you? How would you feel?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" She answered and trotted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy followed her, mindlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You left the hubby with the kids?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go back to them, they're gonna miss Mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle didn't answer and stopped walking in front of a door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, baby?" Mundy's teeth started to chatter seriously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She raised her paw to the door and Mundy raised his head. It was a clothes' shop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Baby, I can't just get it and take what I want… I need money and stuff is closed now, it's the middle of the night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can show you how to pick the lock but it won't be necessary." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned his back and Lucien was standing behind him, accompanied by Soot and the kittens. He was carrying a bag. His hand dived in and he got some clothes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you, you must be freezing." Lucien took a step forward but Mundy backed off. The Frenchman frowned. "What is the matter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? You serious? I… I forced you into all this and… Don't get close to me! No, not another step. I'm a monster…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about? You forced me to do nothing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were you cryin' then? You didn't say anythin' and just curled up in bed! I was terrified of what I had done!" Mundy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't a man cry of the sheer force of pleasure?!" Lucien yelled back at him and Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman shook his head and took advantage of his lover being astonished to dress him up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here… Tee-shirt… Jumper… Raise your leg… Merci… Other one…? Merci… That is for trousers… Now, coat, scarf and hat. Boots…? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Perfect!]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Mundy's hand and they started walking back to the van, followed by the herd of fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was crying because I felt decades and decades younger… I felt like I should have discovered these things so much earlier…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you say anythin'? I was dead worried!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I was overwhelmed…" Lucien tightened his grip on his lover's hand. "I… Let us get inside the van and I can tell you more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you warming up? You must be freezing!" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm bloody… frozen…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here." Lucien removed his coat and wrapped it around his lover. "Give me your hands…" He removed his own gloves and helped Mundy to slip them on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you got… Tiny… Fingers…" He said, between his chattering teeth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather I took the gloves back maybe?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, please…" Mundy hunched his back and melted when Lucien stuck his warm hands against the gloves, sandwiching the poor Aussie's fingers. "Gosh… I-I'm sorry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh, save your strength." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they found themselves in the van, on the sofa. Lucien wrapped Mundy tightly in his blanket and prepared a barely warm cup of herbal tea. He opened his clothes' cupboard and looked left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Here… You should wear these, let me help…" Lucien kneeled down and slipped Mundy's feet in the socks he had taken from the cupboard. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voilà… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Your feet will warm up nicely, let me turn on the heater and… </span>
  <em>
    <span>parfait.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Perfect]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come sit next to me, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you mind if I stay standing up? Or maybe lie on my side?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, whatever you want."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his arm to welcome Lucien in his blanket fort. The Frenchman used his lover's lap as a pillow and lay down on the short sofa, folding his legs and curling in a ball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" Perle and the entire fluff family entered the blanket fort too. She laid next to her Papa's head, on her Dad's lap while the rest of the fluff found warm spots under the blanket to curl up and pur.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle? Cats…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady cat purred and stared at her Papa lovingly, her pupils as wide as they could get.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at her, she looks at you with more love in her eyes than when she looks at Soot…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drink slowly, Mundy. It isn't too hot as the last thing we want is a thermal shock." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks… But yeah, tell me." Mundy took a sip. Lucien looked up at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel strange… Well, not only I can't sit down but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't sit down?" Mundy repeated. "Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, can't you guess…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned but he understood it and his eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Uh… I guess I didn't spare ya… I'm sorry…" He sighed and looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I felt like a monster because I thought I forced you to do things you didn't want… I-I was gonna throw up so I went outside to get some fresh air and a bin. Found the bin but fell on it and I only managed to gag on empty air, nothing wanted to come out…" He closed his eyes. "I-I'm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien raised his hand and caressed his lover's cheek. "You forced me to do nothing. As I said, I was just overwhelmed and… I… I needed a bit of time and a lot of you but… You ran away so…" Lucien's hand slid down on Mundy's face and his chest. "I got dressed and ran after you. I didn't know where you would go so I asked Soot and the kittens. I followed them blindly, hoping that they understood what I had told them. In the end, I found you and Perle. But Mundy, please, I insist. I felt heavenly tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I confess something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I didn't need your hand on me to reach the seventh sky of pleasure. Your body did a marvelous job and… It felt so pure and raw… So blissful… I could not contain my tears."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't cry because I hurt you or…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again, non, absolutely not… I feel so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>complete </span>
  </em>
  <span>now, with you. Mundy, it was my first time on the receiving end and, as I said before, it was a luxury I could never afford with anyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to do it that much?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… I never really realised how good I could feel but it was a problem of trust more than anything else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" Mundy put the empty cup away and slid his fingers through Lucien's long hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"However people like to describe it, I have always felt as if it was a position of weakness, a position of least… </span>
  <em>
    <span>manhood, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that makes sense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, I get it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it didn't feel that way with you." Lucien went on. "Non, not at all. I felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>safe, </span>
  </em>
  <span>unlike I've ever felt before. This is why I couldn't hold back my tears, it was something too… </span>
  <em>
    <span>pure.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You what, love? Tell me, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I abandoned myself to you, of my own free will, I decided to let go of everything, relax, and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hand on Lucien's bearded cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can tell me anything, get it all out…" His thumb brushed him gently. Lucien closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"... And I let myself… Be taken… By you…" Lucien wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and buried his head in his abdomen. "I just… I surrender to you, Mundy, I… I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love…? C'mere…" Mundy pulled him up and laced his arms around him. "Can you sit or does it hurt still?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It hurts a bit but I need your arms, I need you…" Lucien straddled his lover's thighs and Mundy pulled him against his chest. "What about you? Are you heating up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Especially with you against me now…" Mundy answered and kissed Lucien's head in his hair. "I love you, gorgeous… What you just said to me… I… I'm not even sure I understand how strong it is, I mean… I've seen you fight, I've seen you torture, I've seen you cry. I know how proud you can be and uh… I-I'm outta words… Thank you so much." He tightened the hug and Lucien felt the Aussie's fingers dig into his sides. "Thank you so, so much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, luv'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can we go to bed, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, anythin' for you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head that had been leaning against Mundy's chest and the Aussie left a quick kiss on his forehead. The cats went to their bed. But they had grown such that they didn't all fit there. Perle and Soot laid there, the male spooning the female and bathing her, while the young ones stayed on the sofa. They stuck to each other to better keep their heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy let Lucien climb first and followed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, lie first, I want to lie on you." Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy laid on his back and Lucien laid on his stomach, on top of the Aussie. Their legs mingled under the blanket and Lucien snuggled against his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" He laced his arms around Lucien, brushing his silky hair between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How… How was I? I mean, from your point of view?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the best… Well… The best person I've ever done </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> with… I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were there a lot of people before me?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Didn't keep count y'know… But quite a few, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about men?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never felt too much for blokes. They feel nice. But none of them were… I mean… I didn't like more than what I got from them if that makes sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it the same with women?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly. It felt more normal with women, less weird. But… Still, haven't found one I could really be myself with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucien was peppering silent and prude kisses in Mundy's neck. His hand slithered on Mundy until he laced his fingers between the Aussie's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They always saw me like a bit of a… special bloke, I guess. Y'know, with the van, no fixed home, the adventurer's look… They always take me for a kind of vagabond that lives nowhere and yada yada… None of them ever saw me like a normal man you could have a decent conversation with. It was shag'n go in the end." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember the first few conversations I had with you, when I didn't know that you were Lulu?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The conversations I had with you even back then meant more than anything I had said to those sheilas." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? You never had a meaningful conversation with a woman before?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope, never happened with a man either. You're the first one. Even with friends it's never happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess you had friends and stuff? People you can talk about whatever's on your mind. Or maybe you kept it to your man or woman of the night, hm?" Mundy scratched Lucien's scalp like he would with Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Actually, not at all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I… I never really had friends. I had colleagues, superiors and targets. That was all I ever had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes. Laying on his lover was so comfortable that it started to bring him sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I never confided my thoughts to anyone, ever. I never could. When you are a spy, it could cost you your life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you never had deep conversations with anyone? What about Mary?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was purring under his lover's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did share a few things with her, of course… But…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But now that it is far behind me, I regret it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It could have killed her. If I loved her truly, I shouldn't have lived with her, I should have kept my distance and waited."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waited for what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For my mission to end. Then I would have cleared up my name, my reputation, and would have started anew as I am doing with you. That way, there would be no chance that my past would run back at me, or at us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... I get it but uh… In the end, it didn't matter. I mean…" Mundy was uncomfortable. Mentioning Mary, or talking about her didn't feel right. He didn't know how to approach the subject in a way that wouldn't hurt Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand, Mundy. And you are right. In the end, it didn't matter. But still, it is a mistake that I regret."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, luv'. I wish I could do something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold me close." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere, sweetheart…" Mundy laced his arms tighter around his lover and as Lucien moved his head against his, Mundy kissed his cheek repeatedly. "Love you… Love you so much…" His hands slithered down Lucien's back to his behind that he took in his palms left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah-! Mundy, please be gentle-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, yeah, of course, sorry, sweetheart, I'm sorry… Didn't mean to hurt you." Mundy slid his hands up to Lucien's back again. "Let me know if I can do anythin'. Are you comfy layin' on me on your belly?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… I am even falling asleep on you…" Lucien's voice was indeed started to sound like it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry, luv'. Let's sleep. Love ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Lucien protested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me goodnight, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, gimme yer lips, then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One lapping sound. It echoed in the van and they fell asleep after that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Next day --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... Lu', stop it with your hair… Let me sleep…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh this man could be clingy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Rrrrr…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You even pur now?" Mundy opened his eyes and realised that Perle had invaded his bed. "So it's really Perle this time, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The meows answered, relentless and he felt four paws treading softly on him. Then, two started to knead his upper chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up here anyway, eh?  You climbed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow.” Perle answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, right, let me get up." Mundy climbed down his bed and started his morning routine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie dressed up and made some coffee. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh? What's this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A piece of paper left on the kettle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon amour, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When you wake up, please take Perle with you and come join me at this address:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>101 Queen Victoria Street. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bring your beautiful eyes and soft smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lovingly, </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your Lu."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. Lucien's handwriting was elegant and smooth without being feminine at all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on… What's that smell…?" Mundy put the paper under his nose. "His perfume…" His smile widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's your Papa. Gotta go to that address." Mundy gulped down the rest of his coffee. "Come along, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went in front of her Dad and stood on her back legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want a kiss?" Mundy crouched down and let her headbutt him but she actually climbed on him. "Oh… You want me to carry you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred as Mundy held her like a baby between his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at who's bein' spoilt rotten, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her arms and her head to him and he dived down to kiss her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya, fluffy baby…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you so much…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exited the van and Mundy headed in direction of the address mentioned on the paper. Perle laid in his arms for part of the journey but she climbed up and settled across his shoulders and upper back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're really big now, baby, look how hunched I have to be to carry you…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, of course you don't care. Love ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred louder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, we shouldn't be too far now. I know Queen Victoria's street, there's a few shops and a few houses in between but… Oh, there we are, look who's been waitin' for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as she saw Soot, Perle started to move on her Dad's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, baby, there you go." Mundy crouched down and she elegantly dropped to the ground before trotting to her companion. The herd of young cats emerged out of a dark red door. Mundy looked up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>101.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door was ajar. He gave a few knocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hello?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed the door completely open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house was quite empty. Mundy stepped in and the cats trotted inside, discovering the place much faster than the Aussie himself. He took his time. The floor was wooden, the ceiling, quite high with a few quite humble lights. All the walls were painted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...? Where are you? What's all this?" Mundy hesitated to go too deep inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's head peeked out of a doorframe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide and his jaw dropped.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0076"><h2>76. Chapter 76</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Welcome home, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien went to hug the Aussie, whose jaw had dropped to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-what?!" Mundy asked, flabber-gasted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, it is quite empty for now but we can buy the furniture, little by little. Come, I will show you…" Lucien took him by the hand and pulled his lover to follow him. "This here is the entrance." He spun around with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me shut the door, voilà. Now this is a spacious room, it could be the living-room and dining room. As you can see, there is an old sofa that I got from Maurice as well as a carpet. Over this door here, we have the kitchen. I particularly like the light blue walls, the kitchen when I was a child was painted this way too. All the kitchenware also comes from Maurice, it isn't much but it is a good start. Now, come here…" Lucien pulled his lover. "This is the downstairs bathroom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Downstairs? Is there an upstairs to this place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, come here!" Lucien pulled Mundy to the stairs, they went up excitedly, the wooden stairs creaking below their eager feet. "This is obviously a corridor but on our right here is the upstairs bathroom and next to it is our bedroom. On the opposite side is a guest room."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Mundy to their bedroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is only a bed for us in our bedroom, and the fireplace. But in time, we will find the furniture we need. It could do with a newer layer of paint too, but it shall do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The herd of fluff was following them everywhere, discovering their immense new territory as much as Mundy was. The Aussie was in awe and completely taken aback. Lucien and him went down the stairs again and they sat down on their sofa, in the spacious and empty living-room. The walls were painted in a beautiful shade of red, like roses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you think?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-how did you do all this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few chats with the right people. Your van is getting smaller while the cats are growing up. It was high time both you and I found somewhere that we can call </span>
  <em>
    <span>home.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Home?" Mundy repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>our home, yours and mine." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head and covered his face with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien scooted over, closer to him on the sofa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know… Thank you, Lu', thank you so much!" He latched onto Lucien like a desperate man and hugged him hard. The Frenchman softened into a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I presume you haven't set foot in a house you can call home since your parents passed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy silently nodded against his lover's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought I…" He sniffed against Lucien and fell silent for an instant. "I never thought I'd live in a house again…" He clawed his fingers in Lucien's sides. "Lu', I… Thank you, thank you so much..!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's voice was tainted by the sobs he was trying to contain. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Did you really believe you would live in your van till the end of time? Did you really think no one would see the wonderful man you are? Non, even if you hide in the desert, someone will find you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>will find you." Lucien hugged him through his cries and kissed his head repeatedly. "There is a parking slot nearby for the van. That is the van's new home and this here, all around us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> can be our home if you want. Of course, if for any reason you don't like it, we can still find somewhere else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon chéri?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My darling]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I love you, thank you so much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gently rocked his lover left and right as he held him tight, with one hand behind his head, through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Mundy, immensely. You know, it is fairly similar for me. The flat I have been renting in Paris since Marie and Jérémy passed never felt like home." He brushed Mundy's hair as the Aussie still cried silently. Only his syncopated breath and his sniffs betrayed his emotion. "I thought I would live forever in that flat. Why? Because how much more cruel could life make it for me? The worst that could happen after losing them, was living forever with that pain and not know the sweet liberation that death would bring. But non. I was wrong. I was wrong and blind. I had no idea that my lust for revenge would lead me into the arms of a formidable sharpshooter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and felt Mundy take a deep breath against him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A wild man but so soft at heart. Someone who not only would understand me, but would also trust me, and even love me. Although this last one is the easiest. A lot of people have loved me in the past, but none of them did like you do. None of them trusted me blindly like you have been since the day we met. You kept on following me blindly through all my lies, my half-truths, my manipulations. Well, I did get knocked out for it, do you remember?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded again, hiding his face and still hugging Lucien as if he was the air he needed to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember it too. I know you clung to cooperating with me because you wanted revenge for your parents above all. But I like to think that maybe you felt something for me too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded again and sniffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did. Do you also remember the day that you came backstage after a concert in your beige suit, the one made by Richard?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was the one who ordered it for you. Do you know why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head gently on Lucien's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I saw how distraught you were when Richard told you off because of your clothing style. And I wanted to help you, or at least try."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lay down on the sofa and pulled Mundy to lie on top of him. The Aussie buried and hid his face against Lucien's upper chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what a sight you graced me with, that night, in my backstage room…" Lucien scratched his lover's head. "You looked like a model from a magazine, your tall silhouette; tall, yes, but oh so gentle. I saw the jacket, well fitted to your shoulders, your vest, half-hiding a white shirt and beautiful tie. As my eyes went down to take the full view, your trousers were a delight… God gifted you with long and, may I say, </span>
  <em>
    <span>sexy</span>
  </em>
  <span> legs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy left a quick peck on Lucien's neck. The Frenchman smiled and went on, staring at the ceiling as he felt Mundy's head rise and fall in rhythm with his breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You looked ravishing, handsome as a God, all dressed in white and light beige, your long hair beautifully tied with a ribbon that I dreamt of untying more times than you can imagine; sometimes slowly, watching your long brown locks fly free, other times, tearing that thin, black ribbon away with my very teeth and drowning in your beautiful maine…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmh…" Mundy moaned low, his eyes closed and taking a deep breath. He smiled when Lucien's perfume filled his lungs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I couldn't even admit it to myself but you made such a deep impression on me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmmh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is the truth, Mundy. </span>
  <em>
    <span>J'en pinçais pour toi déjà quand tu venais me voir chanter." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have no clue what that means but bloody hell… Love you, love you so bloody much!" Mundy kissed Lucien in his neck and pushed his body harder against the Frenchman. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said, approximately, that I fell for you when you came to see me sing already." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did I do to deserve you?" Mundy asked, kissing him again, but on his cheek this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what you did but I can tell you what you</span>
  <em>
    <span> will </span>
  </em>
  <span>do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Mundy raised his head and looked at Lucien in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman chuckled and took a handkerchief from his pocket. He wiped his lover's face from the tears that he had shed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, you will kiss me here, on our sofa, in our house." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled, his red eyes teared up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, we will go outside, there is one errand that we need to run together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The kiss first…" Lucien wiggled his eyebrows and Mundy slid up to his lips. The Frenchman slid his arms around the Aussie's neck and his legs behind his back. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered and shivers ran down Mundy's spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I love you.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their lips parted and they took a second to look into each other's eyes. Their cheeks were pink and their eyes, half-lidded and dreamy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed back to the front door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before we go…" Lucien turned to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you… like this house?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. He grabbed Lucien by his waist and pulled him closer to himself. The Frenchman looked up to him with his feline, light blue eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love it. I want it to be yours and mine. I… I'm not good with furniture and decoratin' and stuff but… We'll make it work… together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, together." Lucien cupped Mundy’s cheeks and brushed them tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… I don't know what to say… I mean… D-d'you need me to do anythin' for this? How will we pay for it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have our money and it is more than enough. I will deal with the papers and you will just have to sign a few things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" Mundy frowned. "With all the money you left me when you… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>died…?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure we could get something more… Uh… More posh, fancy and stuff… More </span>
  <em>
    <span>like you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in a way." Mundy said. "You sure you like this one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't want fancy, I don't want posh. I am tired of all those things. Those belonged to L. Now, I am your Lu', and as such, I want to lead a simple life with you. Oui, this house needs a bit of work and a lot of love. But I think this is precisely why it suits us. We both need to work hard to build this new life together, but we will make it ours with the sweat of our brow </span>
  <em>
    <span>and maybe of other places…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… You really thought this through, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried my best. Besides, if modern houses are pleasant to the eye, they lack the feeling of a warm and welcome home. I much prefer this to the suite I was living in at the Grand Palace."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously? I thought it suited your style well…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It suited L's style well, not mine. And I am doing what you asked me to do, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember when you asked me to love you '</span>
  <em>
    <span>like I'm your Lu'?</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, here he is, the true me, a version of me so honest that even I don't know it." Lucien leaned forward and let his head rest on Mundy's chest. "I don't know myself. I am… I am lost, especially without you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry. We'll build you up, bit by bit, like this house and like the rest." Mundy pushed his lips against Lucien's forehead and stayed there for a while. The Frenchman took a deep breath and exhaled. His shoulders sank and he closed his eyes under the soft proof of love. "But yeah, let's go and do what you wanted. You ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took Mundy's hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One last thing. Here, this is yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt something cold in his palm. He looked and saw a silver shining key. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have a copy of it. Oh and to not lose it, look at what I will add…" Lucien fished something out of his pocket. It was a key ring. He slowly put Mundy's house key in. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voilà.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That is for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" Mundy squinted to observe the keyring better. "What's that…? Oh…" on the ring was a short chain and a silver capital M pendant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have mine too." Lucien showed his copy of the key and the capital L. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bugger, I'm… I'm all outta words… Thanks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup. But</span>
  </em>
  <span> yes, now we may go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took Lucien's hand in his and they exited the house. They walked through the streets, Lucien leading the way. But soon, he stopped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I have the credit card, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, there you go, luv'." Mundy fished it out of his wallet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait for me here, please."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Mundy watched as Lucien entered a florist's shop. It lasted a few minutes and he exited with a bouquet in his hand. "What's that for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shall see, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was intrigued and curious, a little excited too. The walk was much longer this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', where are you takin' me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shall see. It is something that I had wanted to do for a long, long time. And we had discussed this. I think now is the time." Lucien stopped walking and Mundy turned his head from his lover to what stood in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tall man's jaw dropped when his eyes met with the even taller, dark wrought-iron fence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, you should lead the way." Lucien extended his hand, like an invitation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gulped down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless you don't want to?" Lucien tilted his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, take a deep breath." Lucien put his hand flat on Mundy's chest and felt it rise and fall. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You decide. If this is too much, we can go back home, it is fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why… Why do this now?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because we are about to buy a house and live together in it. I feel this is the right moment for me to meet your parents." Lucien answered. "Only if you agree to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked in the direction of the tombstones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why you got the flowers?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You told me your mother liked daisies best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy realised the bouquet was full of them. He felt moved by the fact that Lucien remembered that tiny detail. However, he was terrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know if I can do this." He lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien went in front of him and looked around. There wasn't a living soul, so he put a hand on his cheek. "It is fine, let us go back home." Lucien took Mundy's hand and spun on his heels. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry?" He asked with wide innocent eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're doin' this." Mundy tightened his grip on Lucien's hand and pulled him deeper in the cemetery. They walked through the paved alleys with tombstones standing at attention left and right, judging them in their deafening silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon enough, Mundy stopped and held Lucien's hand behind his back with both hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-mum? Dad…?" He was frowning and his jaw was clenched hard. Lucien observed him keenly. The Aussie's eyes were riveted on his mother's grave. "I… This is Lucien, uh… H-He… He's my… My…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're holding his hand, Micky, I know who he is.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide and he blushed. His mother had talked to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I… He came to… Y'know… Meet you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He brought some flowers?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', you can give Mum the flowers." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a step forward and went down on one knee to place the flowers on Mundy's mother's grave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am delighted to meet you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madame." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, he's got good manners, eh? He can call me Caroline.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can call her Caroline." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much." Lucien bowed and backed off. "The bouquet is both for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madame</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and for you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Monsieur."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien looked at Mundy's father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Mike, say something.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Mundy and the Aussie lowered his head. His cheeks were red with shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… He… I mean…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy heard it. Mike's disappointed sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry." Mundy said. "I'm sorry I'm not bringin' someone you'd expect to see. I-I… But if you give him a chance, I'm sure you'll see, he's really-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped sharp and gulped down audibly. He felt his knees wobble below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>All this for that? First, the gun, now this? What next?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, please…?" His voice trembled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Mike sighed and looked away. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at Mundy with those same eyes Mundy had seen billions of times. She wished it could all go differently. She wished Mike and Mundy could get along. She had always stood in the middle, without really taking a side. For her, there was no side to take. The problem was obviously not for her to lean one way or another. The problem was that her husband and her son never seemed to agree on anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Please, Dad, I've stopped huntin', I help the poor like you and Mum used to, I… Yeah, yeah, I ditched my rifles and all the other weapons in a hole in the desert… What? No, I didn't destroy them…! Well, how the hell d'you destroy guns?! You can't just throw them in the bin, can ya?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's tone of voice escalated and Lucien now managed to hear the complete dialogue too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! I know where they are but I won't touch them ever again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Son, you already said that and it changed nothing.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Dad, this time, it's different! We got him! We got the bloke who killed you!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ah, and what did you to him, eh? You aimed through that bloody gun of yours and shot him cold and dead?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I tortured him! Huh?!" Mundy slammed his hands on his mouth and screwed his eyes shut. His knees couldn't carry him anymore and he fell down on the floor, on his knees. He lowered his head and frowned. "Why d'you never understand…?" He asked softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You tortured a bloke…? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mike shook his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You never listen. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do…! I listen!" Mundy's eyes were glistening. "I… Dad… I gave up huntin', I go and do normal stuff now, I-I got cats, I rescued a male, Lu' rescued a female, they have kittens now and we take care of them, they're lovely, y-you should see them, they help Maurice, hunting the mice down while I repair stuff and sometimes prepare the soup for the poor. Dad, please, you've gotta give us a chance, y-you've gotta try, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I gave you so many chances, Micky. I really did. But that day that your mother and I died, you were busy playin' with yer gun miles away. If you weren't so obsessed with it, you'd have been home with us, helpin' around the farm and playing the sax' to get yourself some clean money. But no…! You were at the other end of Oz, hunting God knows who for God knows what beasts again…!</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know! Dad!" Mundy's tears were blurring his vision. "Please! It's taken me ten years to go over that and do something of my days, please don't push me back there, I'm tryin' to do the right thing!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yeah, as always.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You're tryin' but you're not listenin'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy exhaled and his arms fell left and right, his shoulders sank. He wiped his face with the back of his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We… With Lu', we're gonna buy a house." Mundy said, his voice calm again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. He had been standing a step away from it all. This was Mundy's fight to win, he couldn't interfere, however hard he craved to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're gonna buy a house and uh… We wanted to tell you about it, and about us. Lu's a bit older than me and he wanted to do things in the right order. And me…? Well… I… Remember when I used to disappear sometimes for days on end with the van in the desert? You thought I was huntin' beasts left and right. It was wrong." He raised his eyes to his mother. "I was off because I couldn't bear it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bear what?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The solitude… Even when I had you, you used to spend your days tellin' me that I should go find a sheila to settle with. It always made me sick… Not because I didn't want to or I didn't like sheilas, no, because I felt like you were behind my back pushin' me all the time. I felt like each day you'd tell me about it, it would pile up with the million other things you'd tell me. Micky, you should go find a proper job. Micky, you should go in the city. Micky you should have your own place. Micky this, Micky that…" He sighed. "Nothin' I ever did was good, or good enough. Everythin' I've ever done was wrong, useless and sometimes even stupid to you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That's </span>
  </em>
  <span>why I used to go in the middle of the desert, sun scorchin' and all. No one told me I was doin' things wrong there. No one looked at me like I was a… a…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, be a man, get it out. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes flashed to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like a mistake! A failure…! The sun burnt me everyday, some days I refused to eat because I felt so bad. I couldn't sleep at night because I was terrified of how you saw me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>But?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes went to his mother and he sat down, crossing his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then I met Lu'. He… I eat everyday. He cooks super good food. I sleep like a baby cause I'm not scared or anythin'... I know he likes me and he… He helps me do things I never thought I would on my own." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Like what, Micky?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like the house, Mum. I never thought I'd live in a house again, look…" He took the key out of his pocket. "That's the key! I wanted to get a camera, take pictures and show you guys. It-it's not a palace, it needs a bit of work, but it feels like home. It feels like… Like…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Say it, Micky, don't be scared.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like I'm finally settlin' down, like I'm finally doin' what you wanted me to do for bloody forever…! And now I get it, I get why!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why, eh? Livin' with a bloke doesn't make sense.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes moved to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care that he's a bloke, Dad, he saved me and I… I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Well, c'mon, spit it out…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love him."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0077"><h2>77. Chapter 77</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Be careful, move out, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mes bébés…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[My babies]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien carried the last cardboard box from the van to the house. There weren't many things to move but clothes, cutlery, plates, anything that they owned there and could be of service. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is parking the van. Come along, let us start unpacking what we can." The herd of fluff followed the Frenchman, who was tying his hair away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started with the kitchenware and organised it so that the kittens wouldn't be able to break anything. They meowed and slithered between his legs all the time, jumping on the kitchen countertop, climbing on the table. Lucien learnt to just ignore them and do his thing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, but he couldn't ignore that one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, mon bébé?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my baby?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was on the countertop. She stared at him and slowly blinked. Lucien smiled and reciprocated the cat kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Qu'est-ce que tu veux?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What do you want?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stood up on her back legs and hugged him, brushing her head on his mouth. He cuddled her in his arms, kissing her fur countless times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui, ma chérie, oui, mon bébé, moi aussi je t'aime…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my darling, yes, my baby, I love you too…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle climbed, ending up laying on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu es confortable ici?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Are you comfortable there?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She rubbed her head on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Let us proceed with the next few boxes." </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien went on. There were his and Mundy's clothes in their bedroom, their toiletries in the bathroom, the cat bed in the guest room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… We do have a problem here." He said, staring at the cat bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle asked, still lazily laid on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and your husband have a bed, but your children have grown too much to fit with you there. Hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked around him. Boxes, boxes, boxes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah!" He raised his index finger. "I know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took a few of the boxes lying around and laid some clothes in them, to make them warmer. The kittens came and sniffed their new beds before jumping in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Voilà.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now you have beds for everyone. Oh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all piled up in the same box, in a mass of fluff and purrs. Lucien crouched down, smiling and he ran his fingers through their long fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, </span>
  <em>
    <span>reposez-vous bien." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Rest well.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stood back up and walked away to tidy up the remaining boxes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle extended her paw in front of his face. He held it as he continued his chores, petting her paw, feeling her claws sometimes peek out. She purred happily. She loved her Papa and she loved when he gave her his undivided attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Perle…? Peeerle?"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meowed and purred happily. It had been such a long time since her Papa took a bit of his time to fool around with her. He pulled her paw and kissed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon bébé? Ma petite Perle adorée?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby? My little beloved Perle?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She brushed her head on his shoulder and stood up on her three paws there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Viens ici…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come here…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien carried her in his arms like the fluffy baby that he saw in her and drowned her in affection, hugs, and kisses. He sat on the sofa and took his time with her, spoiling her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu m'as manqué, tu sais. Je regrette de ne pas avoir été là pour te voir grandir. Mais je suis si fier de toi…! Regarde-toi, tu es grande, tu es magnifique, et tu es une mère et une épouse formidable." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I missed you, you know. I wish I could have been here to see you grow up. But I am so proud of you…! Look at you, you are fully grown up, you are magnificent, and you are an outstanding mother and wife.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was lying in her Papa's arms, on her back, while he was brushing her fur between his fingers, scratching her gently and speaking in a soft voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She turned and raised onto her back legs offering her head to Lucien. He cupped her face and kissed her as she rubbed herself on his mouth, headbutting him softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. I wonder where your Dad is now. It doesn't take that long to park the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, this must be him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to the door and opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked down, a group of kids was standing at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard sent us. He said his wife said yes to a cat, a female called Diamond."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, excellent news, thank you very much, boys."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He says he has everything ready to welcome her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We shall send her shortly, just give us a bit of time to say goodbye to her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure! We'll tell him! Thanks! Uh, we also have a message from Maurice, he wants to see you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When and where?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He'll be staying at his place all day today and tomorrow so it's up to you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome! He said to come alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrow twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids nodded and turned their backs before running away. Lucien stayed at the door and peeked out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I am not seeing him." He answered before crouching down. "Listen, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé</span>
  </em>
  <span>, would you do me a favour and find your Dad for me? I am starting to worry for him. Just stay with him and make sure he is fine, I will go and see Maurice meanwhile." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soot?" Lucien called as he put on his long, navy blue coat and a few seconds later, the black male appeared. "There is enough food and water for everyone in the kitchen. I will be as fast as possible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle trotted to the black cat and they rubbed against each other. They exchanged a few licks and Lucien opened the door wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you later, Soot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both the Frenchman and his fluffy, white cat exited the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He crouched down. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu trouves Dad et fais bien attention à lui, d'accord? S'il n'est pas rentré, ça veut dire que quelque chose le retient."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good. You find Dad and watch out for him, alright? If he hasn't come back, that means that something is holding him back.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He patted her head and she slowly blinked before they parted ways. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle looked left and right in the street. She decided to go in the alley first. It took her a dozen minutes of trotting, waiting at crossroads, jumping on walls, slithering through torn-out fences but eventually, she found herself in the alley that Dad had kept her. Hm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sniffed the floor left and right. Non, the van hadn’t come here in a long time. The lady cat resumed her exploration. It took her a long time before she found a lead. Oddly enough - or not - she smelt her Dad’s perfume on a stray cat. She sniffed the cat countless times and again to memorise the scent and follow the lead. She kept her pink nose close to the ground and walked back on that cat’s paw prints. Curious… It smelt like him and that fellow cat looked nothing like her, Soot, or the kittens.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle hurried her trotting, the smell of the cat was faint and that of Dad, even more so. She raised her head and looked around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She leapt in and crossed the empty parking lot to Dad’s van.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Meow! Meow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was sitting on the step at the edge of the van’s back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow…” She leapt on the step and then on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doin’ here, baby?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She curled into a ball of fluff on his lap and looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I need a bit of time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle wrapped her tail around herself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know…" Mundy hid his face in his hands. "I told Mum and Dad about Lu' and it didn't go so well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred. Her long fur floated in the cold wind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I shouldn't care. They're dead. But it felt so real… I could see Mum bein' trapped between Dad and me again, I could see Dad's disappointment. I could even hear them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hand went through Perle's fur and he leaned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know I shouldn't think about it but…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle raised her head to her Dad and she spelt with her beautiful eyes what her tongue couldn't say.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Papa…? Nah, I can't tell him that. I mean, what would I say? Hey, I'm thinking about the conversation I had in my head with my dead parents when I told their graves about us…!" Mundy sighed. "Y'know, the first time I went and talked to them, I told Papa about it and he didn't seem to think I was mad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't seem to think it weird that I talked to my parents' graves. And he was unphased when I told him that I could hear them answer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred under her Dad's fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But still. I don't wanna bother him with that kind of nonsense. He's busy and happy, and excited about the house. I don't want to bring his mood down with that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed on the step, at the back of the van. Mundy took a long time. He let his fears, his anxieties creep up on him, wrap their cold limbs around him, whisper in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on." Mundy frowned. "How did you get here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was sniffing her Dad's fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I meant how did you open the door and get out, not how you found me. Did he let you out?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the hubby and the kids?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Her tone was enough for Mundy to understand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, ok." Mundy answered. "So he sent you to come and get me? Guess he's worried. We should go back home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle rose to her paws and stood up. Mundy carried her without a second thought and slipped into the driver's seat. Perle jumped to her Papa's seat and curled down there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, baby, let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove them back home and parked the van at its new designated parking slot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're home, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle jumped on her Dad's lap and took advantage of her being alone with him to ask for extra attention… and pets. Mundy undid his seatbelt and indulged her. Scratches, pats, slow blinks, headbutts and kisses! He only stopped when she started yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your Papa's not spoilin' you enough?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She rubbed her head against his mouth, still standing up on her back legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You just got used to bein' spoilt rotten, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She meowed in one long, happy pur and headbutted her Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, baby… Hey, remember, you can get as big and fluffy as you want, you'll still be my baby, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere, big girl…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy carried her in his arms and they exited the van. He slipped a hand in his pocket, finding the key and sliding it into the lock. Shivers ran down his spine. He had forgotten about that movement… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lu', I'm home - oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The house smelled amazing. Whatever Lucien had cooked, the appetising smell washed Mundy's lungs. He dropped the cat to the ground and removed his boots. He could hear music playing, and went straight to the kitchen. The food was cooking but no sign of Lucien there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the living room and peeked his head in from the door. The sight that welcomed him was more than delicious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a record player in the corner of the room, on the floor itself. In the middle of the room however, under the yellow light of the lightbulb, Lucien was dancing to the music with his eyes closed. He was wearing a pair of his pyjamas, the navy blue ones, which contrasted beautifully with the red walls of the almost empty room. Mundy could see the smoke from the cigarette between his lips, whirling to the high ceiling, tracing in the air the loops of his improvised choreography. He was barefoot, his feet drawing portions of circles on the ground, his arms swirling and his silver hair flying after him, brushing the air poetically. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spun and whirled in the air, humming the melody that his body followed until he felt two hands on his hips from behind. He smirked with his eyes still closed. Mundy had come up behind him and gently laid his hands flat, barely touching Lucien's hips. They travelled up left and right and landed under Lucien's wide open arms. His nose was in the crook Lucien's neck, breathing in the scent of his perfume.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonsoir, mon amour…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good evening, my love…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Darl'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman giggled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humour me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anythin' you want." He growled in the Frenchman's ear and Lucien's eyes rolled up in bliss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dance with me." Lucien spun and faced Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie had no clue how to dance but for Lucien, he would. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, c'mere." Mundy took one of Lucien's hands and grabbed his hip with the other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, impatient?" Lucien looked up at his lover and raised a sly eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your fault." He whispered back with his deliciously hoarse voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started moving and Lucien strategically let Mundy lead. It only took a few seconds before the truth burst out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have no idea how to dance, do you?" Lucien asked, smiling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, well, n-not really… B-but I want to try… </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman's eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, I will lead, you just follow my moves… Let your body feel where I am taking you… Relax, let the music and the movements possess you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't know where to look, he became nervous. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry… I'm not good at this." He blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien stopped and looked up at Mundy. "Close your eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I might walk all over yer feet and stuff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ridiculous. You will not. Now, please, close your beautiful eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed but frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" Lucien put his hand on his cheek and gently brushed it. "Please, trust me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Always." Mundy tilted his head against Lucien's warm palm. "I've always trusted you. I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bien. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Keep your eyes closed and use your body to see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien guided Mundy's hand on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around his waist. They held hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to the music…" Lucien started to move and pulled Mundy with him gently. "Keep your eyes closed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Non</span>
  </em>
  <span>, don't frown, feel the air brush your skin, feel the tension in the proximity of our bodies, feel your blood pump everywhere, feel it rush to your face, feel the warm dizziness tickle you as we spin, round and round…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his eyes and his hand moved from Lucien's shoulder down to his hip. Like a reflex, Lucien's hand moved up to his lover's shoulder. Now Mundy was leading. He focused on the music and what it created in him, forgetting his usual shyness and letting himself go. He set his limbs free to spell the feelings that crossed his heart and his mind, without the words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was pleasantly surprised to see that the Aussie had quickly learnt from him. More than that, he seemed to liberate himself. He danced more openly, his moves were bolder than Lucien without falling out of the soft silk that music was to their ears. His feet were sliding, his hips gently swinging, inviting Lucien to follow him across the story that his limbs were telling. The story of a young boy who grew up and thought that his life had collapsed until… Until a god amongst men revived his heart, ignited the flame of passion across his body and planted a kiss like the soft petal, on his lips. That man, he was pulling him against himself gently, shielding him from the rest of the world, and keeping his heart as close as possible to his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music faded but they remained close to each other, their bare feet still exploring the carpet beneath them, their fingers entangled in each other's and their eyes… Half-lidded, dreamy. They blinked slowly. They saw more than they could have dreamt of in those eyes. In the ice was a passionate heart with a flame that yearned for some peace. In the lagoon was love spelt in every form. Love for friends, love for family, love for animals, more than what God had made possible to have. The only form of love that had been missing for the past three, almost four decades, was that which one finds so rarely that he gave up even the hope of finding it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And yet, after more than a decade of suffering, of penance, of looking for forgiveness for an act that none had to bear the responsibility of, they found peace. In spite of what they convinced themselves, they hadn't found peace in their revenge. Or rather, they hadn't found peace by killing Duchemin, it was along the way that they made a once in a lifetime encounter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hands fell down and he instinctively wrapped his arms around Lucien's waist. The Frenchman leaned forward and let his lover carry the weight of his head against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, Lu'..." Mundy bent his head down and kissed Lucien's before resting his cheek on top of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime aussi, mon coeur."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you too, my sweetheart.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled, his eyes were closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, however, where were you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped rocking his lover and he opened his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I got this…" Mundy went to his jacket and took something out of it. "Here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that a camera?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I really want to have pictures of us if that's ok with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien held the camera in his hands and stared at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I seldom had pictures of myself, Mundy. I was usually the one who took them. I had pictures of Marie and Jérémy in the house we lived in. I think I barely had more than three or four of myself, with or without them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Was there a reason for that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to capture every day I spent with them and immortalise it, as if I could jump in the photograph later and live those moments again. I wanted to see the changes on Jérémy as he grew up, to remember all the little steps along the way of him becoming a man." He sighed and looked up at Mundy and gave him the camera back. "It turned out to be a curse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's heart sank. He pulled Lucien to sit next to him on the sofa and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why…?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because when they passed, I found myself staring at those pictures and hating them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hatin' them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I did not hate what I saw, I hated the object itself. I felt like they owed me the happiness that I saw on them, I was staring again and again, harder and harder, hoping that the smiles that I could see would leak to me, hoping that they would open like windows and I could dive in those happier times. But of course, they didn't, and it only infuriated me more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, Lu'... I understand what you say but that's not the way to look at things." Mundy let his fingers brush through his lover's long, cinder and silky locks. "Photos are a way to see the happiness from before but… It also gives you hope." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" Lucien asked, unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's like they're here to show you that being happy is possible. It has happened so it can happen again, it's no miracle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned his head on Mundy's chest and clung to his jumper. The Aussie tightened the hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy with you, love. With everything that we've been through, with all the punches and kicks, with the harder part, I've never been as happy as I am with you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes and heard Mundy's heart beat gently below his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when I talked to my parents. It was awfully hard but… I got it out I guess, I managed! And even though it feels a bit weird still, I'm sure they'll see that you… You're all I need." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien screwed his eyes shut harder and buried his head deeper in his lover's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright, love?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I think so. Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, take as many pictures of us as you wish. I think I need to see us happy too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I want to see us smile, in our house, I want to see us with the cats, I want to see us all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Our family, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and nodded against Mundy's chest. He laced his arms around the Aussie's neck and rested there, on the sofa with him. Soon, the meows and the fluff covered them too.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0078"><h2>78. Chapter 78</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"I assume you had your reasons for doing it this way but it has to change, and fast." Lucien sat on the oval table and crossed his arms. The smoke from his cigarette floated in the air like a cloud above his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did. But now that there is no danger anymore, I might actually do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and pondered.  The king of the beggars went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will set a rendez-vous point. All you have to do is have him be there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien answered, raising cold eyes to his ex-colleague. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." He repeated firmly. "You are not taking any risks in this business, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I am.</span>
  </em>
  <span> So we will do things </span>
  <em>
    <span>my way.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What risks are you taking?" Maurice asked and Lucien's anger flashed on his fair irises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know very well." He answered drily.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, what do you suggest?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know yet. I need to think about it. The stakes are too high. Every second that I spend with you discussing it is a second that I betray him and his trust. I cannot afford that, nor do I want it, not anymore, not ever." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Maurice said, from his old wooden throne. "You do as you please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me where they are. I shall bear the responsibility of the rest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice wrote something on a piece of paper and slid it to the ex-spy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is where I have kept them. Good luck. They are expecting him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman's rage boiled up a notch higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" He asked in his native tongue. "Do not think for one second that this puts you out of any responsibility!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you going to do? Stab me in the back, like in the old days…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's jaw relaxed and he smirked, not like the free man he was now, but like the spy he had been: cold, arrogant and overly self-confident.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? Nothing. Him? I am not so sure, Maurice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took the piece of paper that he stored in his pocket and exited the hideout. When he made it back to the surface, he adjusted his scarf and headed back home. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Next day --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I forgot to tell you something."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was sitting next to his lover at the table while they shared breakfast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Richard and his wife agreed to take Diamond." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's great news!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also sent the word to Maurice, and he is happy to take Star."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he shall train her to take on Perle's job and hunt mice and chase away any undesired rodents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's nice, hear that, Starry baby?" Mundy was cuddling the lady kitten. She meowed happily. "You'll get a nice home and a job. Kids'll cover you in pets too!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And guess where our beloved ball of hunger will end up?" Lucien asked, petting Glovy on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, where?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is one young man who will make him more than happy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bastian?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who better than an apprentice chef cook for our beloved Glovy?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hear that, fat boy? Your new dad's gonna make you delicious food!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mrow!" He answered excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Mundy extended his hand and scratched Glovy under his chin. "You're one happy, chunky boy, aren't ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The large yet short cat purred happily under the attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that settles it apart from Junior…" Mundy said. The kitten had grown up like his brother and his sisters but still looked smaller. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Viens, mon petit." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come, my little one.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien bent down, released Glovy and scooped his namesake off the floor to put him on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will have a good forever home. We shall offer him as a gift and a surprise." Lucien answered, cuddling the kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but to who?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To </span>
  <em>
    <span>whom?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien corrected. "Well, who will need a Lucien and has been missing me while I was away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?" Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apart from you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know, who?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Victoria." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think she will take the best care of him." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure you're right, darl'." Mundy laced a lazy arm around Lucien's shoulders and the Frenchman leaned on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any plans for today?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking of taking the kittens to their new homes." Lucien answered, pushing a lock of silver hair behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok, sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I suggest we start with Bastien and Richard, they are not too far apart from each other. Then, Maurice and in the end, Victoria."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanna take Junior to the diner?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I planned on knocking directly at her door, after her shift." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know where she lives?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes and his smirk to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right, ok, ex-spy, I get it." Mundy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see you are learning." Lucien teased. "But what do you think of this plan? That ought to keep us busy for most of the day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seems like it, yeah. I'm alright with the plan. But first, we need to tell Pearl and Soot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy finished their breakfast and found themselves sitting on the carpet in the living room, facing the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, ladies and gents…" Mundy started. "Today, you're gonna leave Mum and Dad, even your gramps."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens listened with wide open eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle, who had been laying on the carpet, moved to sit up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not worry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé</span>
  </em>
  <span>," Lucien scratched her head gently. "They will all go to good homes. Star will go to Maurice and hunt the mice there, oh and Junior will go to Victoria."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Soot rose to his feet too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Sooty boy, you trust the old gramps, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black cat went straight to Mundy and purred when he scratched his jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we go. Now, we're gonna give you a few minutes to say goodbye, ok? You be good boys and girls." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rose to his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mrow…" Perle bit her Papa's sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Qu'est-ce que tu veux, ma chérie?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh? What do you want, my darling?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She kept on pulling his sleeve and meowing sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will stay with her, go and get ready, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, she needs me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair. See ya in a bit, I'll go get my shoes and stuff." Mundy left a kiss on Lucien's brow and left him with the cats. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle stood on her back legs. Lucien smiled and lifted her into his arms, rocking her gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu n'aimes pas les 'au revoir' ?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What is happening? You don't like goodbyes?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mrow…" She answered sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Personne n'aime les au revoir. Ni les hommes, ni les chattes apparemment. Ne t'inquiète pas, tes bébés sont grands maintenant, ils n'ont plus besoin, ni de toi, ni de leur père, ni de nous."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[No one likes goodbyes. Neither people, nor lady cats apparently. Don't worry, your babies have grown up now, they don't need you or Soot, or us anymore.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, baby?" Mundy joined them and put Lucien's shoes down next to him. "Don't want the kids to go, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, she does not." Lucien answered. They both spoiled her with affection, scratches and sweet words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When…" Lucien started. His eyes were riveted on Perle. "When Jérémy was growing up…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. He hadn't expected Lucien to talk about his late son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There came an age where he liked me… less." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Mundy scooted closer to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like any other child of his age, he started seeing me not as a model, but as someone who continuously failed to understand him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, luv', we all had that phase for a bit…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so but," Lucien sighed and looked away. "It still felt strange to hear the baby that I had carried in my arms a few years before tell me that he hated me, that I was never there for him, that… that…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshhh." Mundy wrapped his arms around Lucien and pulled his head under his chin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was a poor father… I was absent, I was busy, I was away, I was…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, it's alright. All dads are like that, ok? They're all busy with work and stuff when we're kids. Then we get to teenage boys and we start gettin' weird, and wonderin' about sheilas… And boys, I guess… About ourselves. We got all these questions and parents are shit at answerin' them. So we feel alone, and not really understood. But it's fine, it's how it goes and how it should go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien buried his head deeper in Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean you were a bad dad. And I'm sure of it now, I've seen you with Victoria and with Pearl. You're a bloody good Papa." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe." Lucien's voice was muffled. His eyes were closed against Mundy's heart that he heard beating gently in front of him. He could smell the cheap cologne too, it brought him immense comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, not to me, eh? I saw you. I even told you. Wish my dad was like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what, love? Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get it out, darl'... Better out than in."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's shoulders sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could now know what Jérémy really thought of me. At the end, he kept on reproaching me all those things and, well, they were all true. Each time he did, I looked in his eyes, God, his eyes… He had his mother's eyes… Blue, of a darker shade than mine, dirty blond hair, buck teeth… He was an adorable little boy but he grew up to hit puberty, too soon. And each time he would address me, it would not be with admiration anymore, but with anger and hatred." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey… Darl'..." Mundy gently rocked his lover and slid his fingers through his long hair. "Close your eyes and remember when you were his age, eh? Didn't you think that you had it all figured out, that you'd be better off without your parents, that they didn't understand what you felt…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you are not understanding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled himself out of the embrace and rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I understood him too well! I knew this rage, this powerlessness, this frustration. I knew it so well that when I was faced with it, I decided to leave home and live in the streets." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I turned 18, I fled. My mother and step-father pressured me and forced me to choose between Medicine and Law. I didn't want either, and so I ran away. And whenever I saw Jérémy look at me with hatred, I would see myself, right before I fled. It terrified me, that sight."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were scared that he'd run away too?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to him and nodded sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I get it now… But Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who knows? Maybe he wanted to flee too. Maybe God claimed him back before he had the chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh." Mundy pulled Lucien in a hug again. "You can't know. No one can."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What terrified me most is how his mother would have reacted, had he decided to run away."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', stop thinkin' about it. You can't do anything about it, and in any case, you don't have to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but what if-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, luv', listen." Mundy cut him off and cupped his face such that he rested his forehead against his. "What ifs are useless, darl'. Stop thinking about it. Let your baby boy rest, and let </span>
  <em>
    <span>yourself </span>
  </em>
  <span>rest too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot. There are things that I have been holding within myself for far too long. I want someone to know. I want someone to share all these personal secrets with, I want to share the weight of that burden, all those mistakes, those sins." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey now, don't be dramatic. Everyone does stuff they regret. There isn't one man or sheila alive who doesn't regret somethin'! It's just not possible!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but I don't care about other people!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither do I! But you can't continue carrying stuff like that on your back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want me to </span>
  <em>
    <span>forget?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien asked, his eyes wider than planets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I want you to learn to live with it in your heart, not on your shoulders like you're carrying the world's misery on yourself!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his head and softly headbutted Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know it's hard, love. I really do. Sometimes I think about my parents and how I… I-I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head and Mundy looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How you what?" He gently asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm a monster… I-I left them to die."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" He frowned. "You outdid yourself to avenge them! I saw you, the delicate, shy, compassionate you </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span> a man. You burnt a man, you burnt every square inch of his chest while he was wide awake and alive!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rubbed his eyes and winced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you don't need to remind me of that, thanks…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" Lucien put a hand on his cheek. "You have surpassed yourself, you have done what you never thought you could and yet what did you do? You put yourself aside and did more than what trained soldiers did during the war! Mundy, you avenged them and made them proud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Don't think they're proud." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is not what I said. I said you made them proud. You avenged them and that is what you had set yourself to do, didn't you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you feel at rest now with respect to your parents?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to Lucien and his gaze hung there for a few seconds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm not sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you regret having dealt with Duchemin?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-not really but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded as he started to understand it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see… It is the discussion you had with your parents when you took me to meet them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like they'd be even more furious at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum's a good woman. She never would have wanted to hurt anyone. And Dad just hated violence for the sake of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you feel like you have avenged them but betrayed the education they gave you, their values?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I think you put the words on it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why I was so fascinated by Lulu at first. It's cause he managed to put words on things I felt inside me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you did what you did because it was the right thing to do when you had to do it." Lucien said. "Had things been different, of course you would have reacted differently. Had you not been dragged into the alligators business, you surely wouldn't have followed the track of the worthless man who killed your parents. Besides, this isn't a case of violence for the sake of it. You didn't wake up with the crave to torture someone, no one does. Non. You used violence because what else was left?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothing." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly, you were alone and you didn't have any other way to set things straight. No law on Earth would have condemned that man for the atrocities he caused. So don't look at it the way you are. Had you not followed that lead to find the alligators, Duchemin might still be walking this Earth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I wouldn't have met you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you would not have, but such is the game of life. You cannot win everything. Either you missed all this, you didn't deal with Duchemin and you didn't meet me, or you indeed go through all of this but with me at your side." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that the choice I have?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly. You have made the choice of pursuing the alligators' road and we know where that has led you up until today. Who knows what the other path could have offered?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have known you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, but you would not feel this almost regret that you do right now." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is similar to me. I thought I had put away the suit and tie for good after Marie and Jérémy passed. Yet when the Minister of Defense told me of Duchemin, I could not resist the urge to deal with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think they'd uh… They'd be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>proud</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien chuckled. "Marie hated my job with a passion. She was very wary of Jérémy discovering it and becoming attracted to the idea of becoming like me. I pretended I had an office job - after all, the suit and tie worked wonders to fool anyone - and invented all kinds of stories and lies to him. He was too young to understand. But I think that as he grew up, he might have had suspicions. There aren't many jobs where you travel left and right, attend luxurious parties but don't take even your partner with you. I think he had his doubts about my job, maybe that added to his hatred towards me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we're both in the same state, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank God." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Mundy. He smiled softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tired of feeling alone and have weird feelin's inside me, and I'm startin' to get used to you understanding me and feeling the same way too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien returned the gentle, lopsided grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am grateful to have found you for that same reason, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tapped the tip of Mundy's nose and the Aussie's eyelids fluttered as he chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…!" Mundy pulled Lucien from his waist and kissed his nose. "There, now we're even."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thanks!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. So, shall we take the kittens to their new homes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before we do, do you feel any better?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Thanks love, you're the best."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure.  In that case, let us proceed." Lucien turned to Perle. "May we…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady cat rubbed her head against Lucien's hand before going to his mouth. He kissed her and she went to lie against Soot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think that's a yes, Lu'." Mundy said. "I found this cardboard box. Let's put the kitties in and I'll carry it. You lead the way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple scooped the kittens and placed them gently in the box. They went to the door and exited the place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mister L, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lucien saw a group of kids running to him in the street. "Oui, what is it, gentlemen?" He squatted to be at their eye level. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice said Francis left this for you." One of the blond boys recited his text and inflated his chest proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he leave?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This!" The child pointed further in the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh!" Lucien's eyebrows jumped and he failed to hide his surprise. "Is that really true?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir! Francis said he was delighted to know you were doing well. He sends his regards." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Here…" Lucien took his wallet out and gave the children a note. "Don't spend it all on sweets, and do share it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much!" The kids ran away, leaving the couple and the kittens alone on the pavement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha!" Lucien went to the black motorcycle and tapped it gently. "A marvel of elegance and technology. I am delighted that Francis decided to leave it to me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy caught up with him, the box still in his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember that bike. You came to see me at the lake with it. It's the one that turns invisible, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, that is the one." Lucien let his fingers run on the leather seat. "A delight to drive too." He raised his eyes to Mundy and took the box off of his arms to secure it at the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doin'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't think we will walk to deliver those kittens, do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, we could take me van?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. Here." Lucien handed him the second helmet and made sure the kittens were safe. He wrapped his scarf around the box to dampen the noise of the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? You want me to-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Mundy!" Lucien straddled the motorcycle and held a hand out for his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't trust my riding abilities?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, nah, it's just that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What then? Am I too old for riding a motorcycle?" Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, course not, hold on…" Mundy put on the helmet and took his lover's hand. He straddled the motorcycle, behind Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful on the road, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will. Now hold on." Lucien started the engine and the motorcycle woke up in a roar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his hands on Lucien's sides and took advantage of the situation to hold him dearly. The Frenchman smiled in his helmet and off they went to deliver the kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The first stop was made to Bastien. He was delighted to meet his new companion. Then came Maurice and a well earned lunch break. Lucien and Mundy were left with Junior. While waiting for Victoria to finish her shift, they spent the afternoon in a park with the young cat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I had a thought about something you said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember when you told me that there were things you wanted to do with me and that you hadn't had the chance before I went away?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think we should do one of them this evening." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you have in mind?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise…!" Lucien teased. "But first, let us deliver this young man to his new mother." He scratched his namesake's jaw and the kitten purred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you lead the way."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0079"><h2>79. Chapter 79</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sun was starting to set and Lucien set his foot on the ground as he braked at a red light. He felt Mundy brush his sides and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>To the outside world, they looked like two friends on a ride between point A and point B. But to themselves, it was immensely different. They were not only travelling through a few streets together. It was their entire life that they wanted to spend as close as they were on that black motorcycle with dark red reflections. </p><p> </p><p>The traffic light went from red to green and the engine roared. They flew through the streets fluidly, effortlessly. Lucien proved to be an excellent bike rider, prudent and efficient. After an enjoyable ride, the Frenchman stopped the motorcycle and hopped off. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien and Mundy removed their helmets. </p><p> </p><p>"Here we are." He said. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh…?" Mundy looked at what stood in front of him. He was surprised. He genuinely didn't expect Lucien to take him to a… pub. </p><p> </p><p>"Close your jaw, <em> mon loup." </em>Lucien chuckled.</p><p>
  <em> [My wolf] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Well, I'd never have expected that from you. You don't look like the pub type!" Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a lot of things you assume about me…! Come." </p><p> </p><p>They entered and both were hit with a smell that Mundy hadn't experienced in more than a year. It smelt of beer, hop and the different and subtle flavours of the beers they create. The visual atmosphere was very cosy too. The pub had off-white painted walls that had turned more yellowish with the years. Large, dark brown beams of wood shot from the ground to the quite low ceiling and above people's heads, more of those same slightly curvy logs decorated the ceiling. The lights were yellow, almost orange and people's chattering wrapped them in a crowded kind of intimacy, paradoxically enough.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien went to the counter and placed an order while Mundy was trying to spot an empty table, preferably far from other people. But the establishment was quite busy. On the television, a rugby game was broadcast and the sports enthusiasts had gathered to support their team around a pint or two. </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Huh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Let us find a seat." </p><p> </p><p>"Right." </p><p> </p><p>They walked through the pub, slithering through people, zigzagging around the tables until they met a flight of stairs. </p><p> </p><p>"Let us try upstairs." </p><p> </p><p>"Ok." </p><p> </p><p>The upstairs area had the same kind of atmosphere and was as crowded as below. </p><p> </p><p>"Here, a table." Lucien headed to it and put the two beers down. Mundy took a seat opposite him. </p><p> </p><p>"Thanks, love." </p><p> </p><p>"My pleasure." </p><p> </p><p>They were in a corner, there was a lamp on the wall next to them. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?" Mundy asked, pointing at the beer.</p><p> </p><p>"A favourite of mine, Belgian." Lucien answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Right." Mundy took his glass and they both raised their own. </p><p> </p><p>"To us." Lucien said. </p><p> </p><p>"To you and me." Mundy answered before they tipped their beers and took a good swig of it. "Mh…"</p><p> </p><p>"What do you think?" Lucien asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Not bad, and quite light too."</p><p> </p><p>"In alcohol, oui, but not in flavour." </p><p> </p><p>"You're right. I like the taste." Mundy said and they drank more of it. "I didn't know you liked beer, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"I do, sometimes. It has been years since the last one I drank, especially in such good company." He winked at his lover who blushed. "So, tell me about yourself."</p><p> </p><p>"What?" Mundy asked with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"This is a date, Mundy."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it a bit late for that?" Mundy raised an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"Maybe." Lucien smirked. "But please, do not ruin my date with the man that I keep in my thoughts at all times. And tell me…"</p><p> </p><p>"Pff…" Mundy laughed. "Alright then, what d'you wanna know?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien’s eyes shone beautifully under the yellow and warm light of the lamp. </p><p> </p><p>"Everything, obviously." </p><p> </p><p>"That's… That's quite a bit, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>"I believe so, but indulge me, please." Lucien rested his elbows on the table and his chin on his palms, his eyes were half-closed. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, so, uh… I'm… I'm Mundy, I'm a bloke and uh, I'm a hunter."</p><p> </p><p>"Mh-hm." Lucien smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm… Close to forty now and… I don't know what to say, eh?" He chuckled nervously.</p><p> </p><p>"Tell me about your taste in beer for instance."</p><p> </p><p>"Well, this one's good, but not as good as the one I usually get." Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, the next one is on you." Lucien answered and they both drank more. </p><p> </p><p>"Ok, whenever we're done with this one… What else d'you wanna know?"</p><p> </p><p>"What is your favourite genre of music?" Lucien asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I've changed quite a bit through the years but recently…? Uh…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui, recently."</p><p> </p><p>"Old French songs." Mundy looked away and lowered his eyes. "'Specially when you sing them." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien sighed with the widest smile. </p><p> </p><p>"But I understand you don't wanna sing anymore?" Mundy asked. </p><p> </p><p>"To be honest, it depends." Lucien took a sip. "I do not wish to sing like I have been in this country, as a pretext, an excuse to get close to a man that I have to kill. I don't want that anymore."</p><p> </p><p>"Does that mean you'd be ok to sing again?"</p><p> </p><p>"For you?" Lucien raised his eyes and tilted his head on the side. "Anytime, and any song." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy melted in a sweet smile as the rugby fans cheered. Their racket wrapped them such that no one was noticing Lucien's hand sliding to Mundy on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Our glasses are empty, you can go and order the next round." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, yeah, sure, gimme a minute." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien's eyes went to the television screen not far and he lazily followed the match for a moment until a perfume broke his daydreaming. </p><p> </p><p>"You are fast." Lucien said. </p><p> </p><p>"Didn't wanna go away from my date for too long, eh." </p><p> </p><p>They smiled to each other. </p><p> </p><p>"Your turn now." Mundy put the beers on the table and resumed his seat in front of Lucien. "Try this one and tell me what you think of it." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien raised his glass. </p><p> </p><p>"To you."</p><p> </p><p>"To you, too." Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>They tipped their glasses and took a generous swig. </p><p> </p><p>"Almost bitter in the end, I like this aftertaste." Lucien said as he put his glass down. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, catches you by surprise, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Indeed!" The Frenchman said. "And very refreshing, almost fruity." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I like it cause it's fruity without the sugar." Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I knew you don't like your men sweet, but I see this also applies to your beers." </p><p> </p><p>"What? You're very sweet." Mundy protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Sometimes, and only with you." Lucien answered, raising his glass to his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"That's not true." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien gulped down the beer and his eyebrows jumped. </p><p> </p><p>"I saw you with Pearl. Since the first day I met her. You're very soft. You just don't show it to people."</p><p> </p><p>"Isn't it the same with you?"</p><p> </p><p>"Heh, guess so. But go on, tell me about you now."</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Lucien shook his head with a smug smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"This was <em> my </em> strategy, wild hunter, what is <em> yours </em>?"</p><p> </p><p>"Can't I use the same?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Non, </em> where would be the fun in that?" Lucien chuckled and drank more. "Humour me." </p><p> </p><p>"Alright, I'll think of something… Hm…" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy looked at his glass of beer. The bubbles slowly raced each other to the top, through the golden and transparent beverage. He could see Lucien's distorted index tapping on the table through the glass. It looked like each tap made a group of bubbles jump to the froth of the beer. The Aussie took a swig.</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, I'm still thinkin'."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Non, </em>not that, look up." Mundy raised his eyes to Lucien who raised his thumb and wiped the Aussie's upper lip.</p><p> </p><p>"What-?!" Mundy's pupils blew up wide.</p><p> </p><p>Lucien licked his finger. </p><p> </p><p>"The foam." He answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, sorry, didn't feel anything." </p><p> </p><p>"It is fine."</p><p> </p><p>And suddenly, Mundy had it. He had the idea. </p><p> </p><p>"How d'you do it?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"What? Wipe the beer of your lip? I would lick it directly if we were not surrounded by so many people." Lucien answered, cocking an eyebrow.</p><p> </p><p>"N-no…" Mundy's thighs tensed under the table. "I meant… How d'you… How are you so… <em> like that?" </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Like what?" Lucien asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, y'know… You always know what to do to make me blush and-and I can't keep my eyes on you cause you're… You're impressive." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien tilted his head on the side. </p><p> </p><p>"I mean… You're always so… <em> sexy." </em>Mundy added, with a slight, nervous chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"Am I?" Lucien pushed his luck. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! And it looks easy, almost natural to you! I-it's insane! How d'you do it?"</p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"A bit of confidence and a pinch of charm." He answered. </p><p> </p><p>"Gosh… Even right now you're-!"</p><p> </p><p>"Evenin', gents, you done with the beers?" A waiter interrupted them. </p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we are, thank you." Lucien answered and the man took the empty glasses away. </p><p> </p><p>"Anythin' else for the gents?" </p><p> </p><p>"Your turn, Lu', you choose." Mundy answered.</p><p> </p><p>"What kind of wines do you have?" He asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Here's the list." The waiter gave Lucien a wine menu. "I'll give you a second and be right back." </p><p> </p><p>"It won't be necessary." Lucien's eyes were scanning the names of the château, the years and the locations at the speed of light. "We will have a Graves 1954, please." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, alright. A glass or-?"</p><p> </p><p>"Non, a bottle, to share." </p><p> </p><p>"Noted, I'll be back in a second." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien and Mundy nodded and the waiter disappeared. </p><p> </p><p>"I think this date is going pretty well, what do you feel?" Lucien asked.</p><p> </p><p>The rugby enthusiasts cheered loudly for a few seconds again before the relative calm came back. </p><p> </p><p>"Y-yeah… I don't really know… I don't do dates." Mundy answered.</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Il y a un début à tout." </em></p><p> </p><p>"What?"</p><p> </p><p>"There is a beginning to everything. It is a French saying. But have you never been on a date before?" </p><p> </p><p>"Not really. I mean. It never felt like it."</p><p> </p><p>The waiter came back with the wine and two glasses. He was about to uncork the dark green bottle when Lucien raised a hand. </p><p> </p><p>"Please."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, sure." The waiter nodded and handed him the corkscrew. </p><p> </p><p>"Non, merci, you may leave us."</p><p> </p><p>"As you wish." </p><p> </p><p>The waiter went away and Mundy frowned, curious. Lucien took a blade out of his inner pocket and grabbed the bottle in his hand. </p><p> </p><p>"We normally do it with champagne and a sword, but I can do it with wine and a knife." </p><p> </p><p>"Do what?"</p><p> </p><p>"This." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien swiftly slid the knife along the curve of the bottle. It caught the cork and the latter flew away. </p><p> </p><p>"What the-?!" </p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman took the bottle to his nose and sniffed gently, closing his eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Aah…" He exhaled with a smile. He opened his eyes and poured the wine in Mundy's glass before helping himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Holy dooley…" </p><p> </p><p>"Impressed?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Can't you just open it normally?" </p><p> </p><p>"I could have. But I want to impress my date." Lucien answered as he raised his glass to Mundy, with a soft grin. </p><p> </p><p>"You'll have to teach me that, eh." Mundy raised his glass too. </p><p> </p><p>"With pleasure."</p><p> </p><p>Their glasses met with a high-pitched sound and they both took a sip. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmh, it's a good one. Quite earthy, not too strong though." Mundy said, staring at the Burgundy liquid.</p><p> </p><p>"Indeed. I have a weakness for this château."</p><p> </p><p>"I can see why, eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"It was produced where I come from." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy's eyebrows jumped.</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui. The private school I attended was named École des Graves, <em> 'School of Graves'. </em>It was named after the château because it was right next to the vineyards. From the classrooms, I remember seeing the vines lay for as far as the eye could see."</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, woah… What does it look like?"</p><p> </p><p>"Neatly arranged lines of green during spring. In summer, the grapes start appearing and you can see the black fruits hanging from the branches. Then, come autumn, it is the time for the <em> vendange." </em></p><p> </p><p>"The what?" Mundy poured more wine for him and his date.</p><p> </p><p>"It is the word we use for the picking up of the grapes." Lucien drank more. </p><p> </p><p>Both of them started to feel the effect of the alcohol slowly untying their tongues, relaxing them and their mood went more cheerful.</p><p> </p><p>"You have a word just for that?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui." Lucien chuckled. "It is such a big part of our culture and economy that there is a dedicated word for it."</p><p> </p><p>"Right…"</p><p> </p><p>"And in winter, in some regions they start serving the early wine from that same year."</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Doesn't it need to stay in barrels longer?"</p><p> </p><p>"It does, but it is a tradition, a bit of a festival to celebrate the new wine. It usually doesn't taste very good but the spirit is what counts." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I see…"</p><p> </p><p>"Back in the Ministry, they would organise it too. They would have some bottles sent from the regions where this new wine is made and we would all enjoy it in the canteen for lunch." </p><p> </p><p>"Crikey… and then everyone's drunk in the afternoon, eh? What's it like being a drunk spook?" Mundy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy, this is not how it works." Lucien joined him in his soft laughter.</p><p> </p><p>"You get your fancy arse drunk and go to work, putting your balala-mask thingy upside down, wrappin' yer tie on your head like a bloody bandana! And off to save the world!"</p><p> </p><p>Both burst out laughing. </p><p> </p><p>"Non, Mundy! We would not get drunk off of a glass of it!"</p><p> </p><p>"Then you go around, sneakin' in yer fancy tuxedo, doin' whatever spooky business you've been sent off to do!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien couldn't stop laughing and caught his breath in short snorts. Mundy's ears pricked up and he looked at Lucien with surprised eyes. </p><p> </p><p>"Listen to your laugh, now that's something I didn't expect, eh!" He was sent off on a laughter with his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry…!" Lucien took a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped the corner of his eyes. "Ooh! Last time I laughed like that was a few lifetimes ago…!"</p><p> </p><p>"And when was last time you got drunk with a mate like this, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh! It has been forever…! But please, your turn now, tell me about your life here, when you were younger." </p><p> </p><p>"Well… I was a quiet kid, nothin' much to say eh. Parents had a farm, chicken and geese mainly. I helped them after school."</p><p> </p><p>"Did you like going to school?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh Gosh no! Hated the place!" </p><p> </p><p>The rugby fans in the pub applauded their team again. Lucien seized the opportunity to refill their glasses.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" He asked when the crowd calmed down. </p><p> </p><p>"Such a pain it was…! Stay sat, your arse on the same bloody chair for hours on end to solve fake problems…! Problems, that wouldn't help me or my parents with the chicken and geese!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien chuckled and nodded while Mundy took a swig of the wine before resuming his speech. </p><p> </p><p>"And I wasn't good at it. Kept on gettin' shit grades. Parents weren't too happy either, eh. So I dropped the whole thing as early as I could!"</p><p> </p><p>"Really?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah! Was gettin' nowhere!"</p><p> </p><p>"What were you the worst at?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, easy, languages! Maths I was decent at until they added bloody letters in the numbers. But languages I could never get. We had to take French and I couldn't understand, read or write the damn thing!"</p><p> </p><p>"Well, we can arrange this, hm?" Lucien moved closer and put his elbows on the table. He held his chin on his palms.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh… Can we, now…?" Mundy cocked a playful eyebrow up. </p><p> </p><p>"I happen to be a native French speaker with a fair experience in teaching." Lucien answered seductively.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, sounds promisin'. But what d'you suggest, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Perhaps some… <em> private </em> lessons?" Lucien let his eyes do their magic and Mundy chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Think you can teach me?" He asked. "I'm a tough student. I don't listen, I daydream too much, and I hate to sit still and listen to a teacher blabber endlessly."</p><p> </p><p>"I have my ways…" Lucien moved his foot below the table and brushed his leg against Mundy's.</p><p> </p><p>"Mh… Yeah… I see…" Mundy reciprocated. He took one of Lucien's legs between his own and cuddled it while looking deep in the eyes of the man that made him feel light, so light.</p><p> </p><p>"What about it, then, hm?" Lucien asked. "Do we have a deal?"</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, Professor Sexy…" Lucien's eyebrows jumped. So this was what Mundy was like when he was drunk, hm? </p><p> </p><p>"Oui?"</p><p> </p><p>"What about payment?"</p><p> </p><p>They drank more of their wine and shared whatever was left of it. They were both past tipsy now. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, as you might guess from my age, my experience is unquestionable in the field, thus raising my fees quite high." Lucien removed his gloves and slid his fingers through Mundy's on the table. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh-huh, right, how much are we talkin'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Too much for you, wild hunter." Lucien smirked. He lit a cigarette and put it between his lips. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh-ho… But what if," Mundy stole the cigarette off of his lover's very lips and puffed on it himself. "What if I don't pay you with money, hm…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Pray elaborate, I am not sure I follow you." Lucien wiggled his eyebrows through his lie. Mundy's eyelids fell half-way through his eyes and he bit his lower lip. </p><p> </p><p>"How the hell d'you manage to be so bloody sexy…?" Mundy growled with his low, gravelly voice. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien flashed his pearly white teeth between his thin lips and stole the cigarette back for himself. He chuckled as he smoked and blew the smoke out in a ring that slowly wreathed, and grew to caress the Aussie's face. It punched his guts warmly. </p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, Lu'..." Mundy clenched his fingers on his lover's. "I don't know if it's you or the wine… Can't see straight anymore… Can't see anythin' else but you… I-I…"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien watched his lover melt and his pupils blow wide with a smirk. It was awfully selfish and arrogant of him but he loved seeing that particular instant in front of him. The moment when his lover cracks, melts by the sheer force of his charms. He cocked an eyebrow up and smoked more. </p><p> </p><p>"If we were alone…" Mundy started but couldn't finish his sentence.</p><p> </p><p>"What would you do, if we were alone?" Lucien blew the smoke away. </p><p> </p><p>"I… Can't tell you, not here, not now." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien's smug smile widened and he chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>"Mh… You tickled my curiosity."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy took a deep breath and his lungs filled with the bitter smoke that Lucien had exhaled a second ago. </p><p> </p><p>"Gosh, and yer cigs…"</p><p> </p><p>"They are menthols. You like them?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah…"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien took a long drag and held Mundy's chin on his four fingers. His thumb went to Mundy's lower lip and pulled it down slowly. The Aussie's entire lower jaw loosened up under the thin thumb and his lips parted. Lucien blew the smoke straight between his lover's lips and watched him roll his eyes up in bliss before his eyelids fell completely. The Frenchman smirked. Oh he wished! He wished he could immortalise Mundy's roll of his eyes, his jaw lowering slowly, and the waves of smoke that the Frenchman created slowly filling his lungs, like the waves of love sent straight to his heart. He held Mundy's chin and watched his head roll back slightly, his grip on reality and consciousness slowly fading, abandoning himself and his body entirely to Lucien. </p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman's thumb slowly and softly traced Mundy's bottom lip, from left to right. His eyes followed his own thumb on the thin lip that glistened in gold under the yellow light of the lamp above them.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh-?" Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, Mundy had bitten his thumb and was smirking. He wiggled his eyebrows and Lucien's heart burst in his ribcage.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's go home, luv', need you to deal with me now."</p><p>
  
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Tori for your amazing fanart! @f1shbone on Tumblr!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0080"><h2>80. Chapter 80</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You can’t drive back, can you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Non, I cannot. It would be a disaster. I haven’t been as drunk as this in years…!”</p><p> </p><p>Lucien and Mundy were on the street in front of the pub where they had spent a wonderful evening.</p><p> </p><p>“So we gotta walk, eh?”</p><p> </p><p>“Oui, I guess so - ooh! Be careful!” Lucien helped his lover stand and walk straight. </p><p> </p><p>They clung to each other and started walking back home on foot.</p><p> </p><p>“What about your bike?”</p><p> </p><p>“It will come back home on its own.”</p><p> </p><p>“You shittin’ me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Non…” Lucien chuckled. “I am not <em> shitting you.” </em></p><p> </p><p>Mundy laughed.</p><p> </p><p>“What?”</p><p> </p><p>“So weird to hear you say that…”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I do tend to select my vocabulary with care, oui. I think that now, it is part of my charm.”</p><p> </p><p>Mundy looked at Lucien. The Frenchman had an arm across his shoulders while Mundy held on to his waist. </p><p> </p><p>“Pfff, even drunk, you speak like a king…”</p><p> </p><p>“Am I not yours?”</p><p> </p><p>Mundy chuckled, he looked around in the streets and didn’t see anyone around. He grabbed  his lover’s jaw and kissed him then and there, sloppy and awkward. They both stopped walking to appreciate the moment. Lucien was hanging from his lover's neck like a teenage girl having her first kiss.</p><p> </p><p>“Mh-? Mundy…” Lucien laughed. “Your kisses are even worse when you are drunk.” Lucien started walking and his lover followed, still clinging to him so that both could walk reasonably straight.</p><p> </p><p>“Oi! You sayin’ my kisses are shit?”</p><p> </p><p>“I wasn’t the one to say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Never heard anyone complain before, eh.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am not anyone.”</p><p> </p><p>“Course not, you fancy little snob.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe, but you have a weakness for this fancy snob. Besides, I am not little.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you are.”</p><p> </p><p>“Non, you are just tall.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh I'm too tall, now?”</p><p> </p><p>“I did not say that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, you did!”</p><p> </p><p>“When?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Right now!”</p><p> </p><p>“Mundy, I never said you were too tall, I just said you were tall!”</p><p> </p><p>“Bah, whatever! Same difference!”</p><p> </p><p>They both chuckled and caught their breath. They looked left and right, trusting each other to keep their balance and walked under the street lamps, showering them in yellow, periodically.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Mundy started.</p><p> </p><p>“Oui?”</p><p> </p><p>“Sing us something.”</p><p> </p><p>“Now?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something I know too, and I can sing along.”</p><p> </p><p>“Mundy, we are walking in the street, completely drunk!”</p><p> </p><p>“Exactly! What’s a better moment than this to just sing?”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Mon Dieu…” </em>Lucien sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright then, I’ll sing somethin’, but don’t complain if you don’t like it, cause I won’t change it!”</p><p> </p><p>“Fine! Show us your skills!”</p><p> </p><p>Mundy cleared his throat and took a deep breath to fill his lungs with air.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Je l’ai trouvée devant ma porte, un jour que je rentrais chez moi…!  </em></p><p>
  <em> [I found her at my door, one evening, as I was coming back home…!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Partout elle me fait escorte, elle est revenue, la voilà!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Everywhere she follows me, she has come back, here she is!] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien smiled. Despite Mundy's accent and his drunkenness, he recognised the song. Of course, he did. It was the first one he had sung here, in Australia: <em> La Solitude. </em> He joined in Mundy's singing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "La renifleuse des amours mortes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [She can smell dead loves] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Elle m'a suivie, pas à pas" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [She followed me, step after step]  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Elle nous fait le coeur à pleurer </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [She makes us such that our hearts will cry] </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Elle nous fait des matins blêmes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [She gives us pale mornings] </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> Et de longues nuits désolées </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [And long, sad nights] </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> La garce ! Elle nous ferait même </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [The bitch! She even makes] </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em> L'hiver au plein coeur de l'été </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Winter come in the middle of summer] </em>
</p><p>They both sang their lungs out in the dark of the night, using the street lamps as their spotlights in the improvised stage that was the pavement. One was singing in drunk but perfect French, while the other reproduced the sounds he had heard on the cassette on loop… </p><p>"Your voice is atrocious…!" Lucien put his hands on his ears and leaned on his lover. </p><p>"Oi…! I'm singin' in a language I can't even speak, eh! Have some respect!"</p><p>"For what? Even the pronunciation you are butchering!" Lucien giggled as Mundy held him close.</p><p>"You're just jealous cause I sing so much better than you."</p><p>"What?! You aren't even respecting the tempo!"</p><p>"Whatever!"</p><p>Soon they arrived at the front door.</p><p>"You have your key?" Mundy asked while Lucien patted his pockets.</p><p>"Of course I do, don't you?"</p><p>"Bah, I dunno…" </p><p>Lucien giggled and took the key out of his pockets. He struggled to align it with the lock, and Mundy didn't help. </p><p>"Mundy, hold on… Stop it… I can hardly see straight already…!"</p><p>The Aussie was hugging his lover from behind and nuzzling in his neck, peppering kisses on his jaw. </p><p>"There we go-oh!"</p><p>Lucien eventually managed to push the door open and enter but Mundy pushed him in and slammed the door shut with his foot. He took Lucien's jacket off of him and threw it away while pushing wet kisses against his lips, his cheeks and his chin. </p><p>
  <em> "Mon Dieu…" </em>
</p><p>They breathed louder and Lucien shuddered when Mundy's canines connected with his neck. He could feel their pointy sharpness pushing the skin there.</p><p>"M-Mundy!"</p><p>The Aussie pushed Lucien's back against the wall and it hit it with a thud. The house was dark and none of them wanted to switch a light on. They were busy. Busy, and cosy. Mundy was pushing Lucien harder and harder against the wall. First, it was only with his mouth, but now, his entire chest and abdomen was crushing the Frenchman. </p><p>"You're so bloody sweet…"</p><p>Lucien raised his head and rolled his eyes in bliss, offering more of his neck for Mundy to play with. The Aussie laced his fingers between Lucien and pinned his hands against the walls. He put a leg between the Frenchman's.</p><p>"O-oh… H-hold on, let us go to the bedroom…"</p><p>"Alright, c'mere!" Mundy pulled back and put his hands on Lucien's backside. The Frenchman smiled but felt Mundy's hands continue to slide to his thighs from behind.</p><p>"What are you-? Wow!" </p><p>The Aussie pulled Lucien off the ground and carried him in his arms. One of them was below Lucien's behind and the other, laced around his back. The Frenchman wrapped his legs around Mundy's waist and held on to him dearly while he walked to the bedroom.</p><p>"There, bedroom, ya happy now?"</p><p>Lucien looked his lover in the eye and smirked. </p><p>"Not yet…"</p><p>"Right then, guess I need to fix that." Mundy pushed his lover against the wall again and dived to his lips, holding his cheeks in his hands, sliding his fingers through Lucien's long silver hair. </p><p>The kisses grew heated, hungry even. Lucien's fingers were clawing on Mundy's sides, trying to dive deep in his skin through his clothes. </p><p>There was no time to waste. Buttons flew as shirts were flung wide open. The cold air of the night bit their skin and the hairs along their body slowly stood up. Goosebumps shot along their spines. </p><p>"<em> Oh mon Dieu…" </em>Lucien hardly managed to speak between two kisses, two twists of his tongue around Mundy's. He started to try and roll his hips against Mundy's. A reflex, nothing he could control, drunk as he was. </p><p>"Bugger…" Mundy spun around and both tumbled and fell on the bed. Lucien ended up on top of him. They finished stripping off of their clothes, not knowing which way was up, down, left or right. Their mouths connected and disconnected with each other's, or their skins. God only knew if they were lying the right way around on the bed. </p><p>Mundy grabbed his lover's jaw, pulling it down to him, and their tongues met before their lips did. Lucien's hair drowned them both, it kept them warm, their cheeks were past pink as their legs were sliding along each other's.</p><p>"Oh, Lu'-!" Mundy screwed his eyes shut and took a handful of Lucien's hair as he felt his beard scratch his cheek and slowly sink to his neck. The Aussie raised his eager hips to meet Lucien's and when they made contact, the Frenchman bit his lover's shoulder while the latter growled. The sting of Lucien's fangs was nothing but pleasure, especially when he let his tongue gently - if messily - lap the skin that had just been bruised. </p><p>"Gosh… Lu'..."</p><p>Lucien continued going down. Mundy's chest. Oui. His messy dark brown hair couldn't hide the pink skin standing and beckoning the Frenchman. He made his way to it and didn't wait before circling it with his tongue, lap lasciviously around and pull earnest moans out of Mundy. Soon, his entire mouth was playing with Mundy's nipples and the poor Aussie grabbed whatever could bring him comfort. </p><p>"<em> Oui…" </em></p><p>Lucien felt the powerful fingers on his backside, kneading the skin there possessively. He rolled his eyes and continued his journey down, licking Mundy's stomach and biting his hip.</p><p>"Oof-! God, how d'you know I'm sensitive there?"</p><p>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy. </p><p>"I didn't. But now, I do." He gave Mundy's right side all the attention it craved. Kisses, licks and soft bites. They all made the Aussie sing and his hips roll into nothing. </p><p>"C'mere, I need you."</p><p>"I am not finished." </p><p>"Doesn't matter." </p><p>Lucien raised a confused eyebrow but Mundy pulled him to his lips way too strongly for him to resist. When he kissed him, they both melted on each other.</p><p>"Need you more." </p><p>"How do you want me?" </p><p>"Turn around." Mundy answered but seeing that Lucien started to lie on the bed, he stopped him. "No, not like that." </p><p>"How?" </p><p>"On all four." </p><p>Lucien obeyed, ending up on all four with Mundy looking up at him. </p><p>"Now, turn…" Mundy pushed Lucien's arms to his right and grabbed his legs. "Yeah, like that." </p><p>Lucien was speechless. He was still on all four, above Mundy, but this time, the Aussie's head was between his knees. </p><p>"C'mere… Mh…" Mundy pulled Lucien's hips down.</p><p>"Oh-!" Lucien's eyes rolled up on their own when he felt Mundy's lips around his masculinity. "M-Mundy… Gently, please…" </p><p>Mundy let the warmth and softness of his mouth and cheeks do the work for him. Lucien laid down and stuck his tongue out.</p><p>"Gosh… Yeah, just like that, ooh…"</p><p>His fingers were firmly wrapped around Mundy's eagerness while his mouth kissed and his tongue lapped. </p><p>Both savoured each other lazily. Wet sounds and moans rose in the air. </p><p>"Y'know…"</p><p>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. He didn't expect Mundy to start a conversation in the middle of… <em> that. </em> </p><p>"I uh… I love ya."</p><p>Lucien smiled through his licks.</p><p>"I love ya and - oh, yeah, that's nice - I feel like sometimes… I don't even need to put any effort in. It's just… It's just natural. I love you and you love me, like it's easy, like the sky's blue or - orh, yeah - or the sun's bright. Lovin' you, it's… It's normal - aah! Oof, that felt real nice…"</p><p>Lucien sucked again and Mundy's toes curled up. He ended up treating Lucien's member with the same care and love as Lucien was providing his. </p><p>"I understand what you mean, Mundy. More than this, I feel the same - <em> ah, oui… </em> " He gave a lick and a kiss below Mundy's begging for more and the Aussie's hips jolted gently. "I live this life with you like a free man. A free man who is living his best life. I wouldn't change a thing in the world - <em> aha… Mundy… Oui…" </em></p><p>Lucien laid his head on Mundy's upper thigh but couldn't resume his speech. Mundy was giving some love to what was below his masculinity and Lucien had a bit of a weakness for it. </p><p><em> "Oui… oh…" </em> He moved his hips, giving him a good angle to have an easier access, encouraging Mundy to spend more time there. Lucien opened his legs a bit more. Mundy continued to suck, lick and kiss down until Lucien had to sit up. <em> "Ah-! </em> Please… Gently…"</p><p>"Or what, hm?" Mundy gave a furtive lick at Lucien's vulnerable entrance and the Frenchman's hips jumped on their own.</p><p>"O-or I might now last long…!"</p><p>"Your problem, not mine." Mundy answered in a growl and Lucien splayed his hands flat on the Aussie's stomach. It was less lean than his own, as Mundy's love for beer showed. But it wasn't much and Lucien had a weakness for its softness. Mundy kept on savouring, taking his time and playing Lucien like a delicate instrument. The song of the Frenchman's pleasure filled the air and with his tongue, Mundy controlled the pitch, the rhythm and the melody. "Listen to you sing, eh…? You got a beautiful voice." </p><p>"<em> Ah-!" </em> </p><p>Mundy pulled Lucien to sit better and the Aussie had his fun. He loved it and now that he thought about it, never had he enjoyed being on the giving end that much. </p><p>But why? What pleasure was he getting out of pleasuring Lucien?</p><p>Pride. As simple and vicious as that: pride. He was immensely proud of making Lucien sing in octaves unheard of before. He revelled in making the arrogant man above him melt into a puddle of moans, liquid tremors and weakness. And it had its effect on his own body. Mundy could feel his masculine end more needy than ever, throbbing in rhythm with Lucien's song. </p><p>"M-Mundy… Hah…" </p><p>Mundy pulled Lucien to lie on him in his arms. The Frenchman was breathing heavily. He was out of breath. Why? He hadn't run, he hadn't tried to flee or escape this new life like he did the previous one. Non, he was out of breath because Mundy had taken it away with his mountains of affection and love. </p><p>Mundy cupped his face and pulled him such that they rested their foreheads against each other's. He started to kiss him and Lucien's eyebrows arched up. It wasn't heated, it wasn't hungry at all. It was mellow, passionate, gentle and slow. Good God, where did Mundy learn how to kiss like that…? It was almost too romantic for him. He brushed Lucien's lips with his own, guiding them slowly while he brushed his long hair with his open fingers. His thumb came down to brush Lucien's upper cheek, above his short beard lovingly.</p><p>
  <em> Oh. </em>
</p><p>Mundy felt it. His thumb had brushed a drop of water on Lucien's cheek. A tear. He wrapped an arm around him and stroked his entire back to support him, but he didn't break the kiss. No, to Lucien's surprise, he slowed down even more. Mundy pushed his lips against Lucien's and stayed there. They exchanged their breaths. They remained in the total silence and darkness of their almost empty bedroom. They didn't need anything but each other.</p><p>"Lu'...?" Mundy whispered. "Lu', I love you." He gave his lips a chaste kiss. "I love you, gorgeous."</p><p>Lucien frowned and more tears streamed in silence. He reciprocated the kiss and surprised Mundy with how eager he was. Through his tears and without a word, he was telling Mundy's lips all those things that words cannot possibly express, because those things are too big, too strong to fit in a string of letters. </p><p>And they were back at it, Lucien rolling his hips against Mundy and both realised they were more than in the mood for more. Lucien's mouth slid in kisses to his lover's ear and he whispered. </p><p>"I want you, Mundy."</p><p>"So do I…"</p><p>"Oh-!"</p><p>Mundy had slid a hand down and was stroking both their wanting for more in his fist. </p><p>"How do you want me, luv'?"</p><p>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. He didn't expect Mundy to…?</p><p>"A-Are you sure?" The Frenchman asked. "You can… If you want…"</p><p>"No. Tonight, <em> you take me." </em></p><p>Lucien bit his lip and rolled his eyes as he pushed his hips into Mundy's fist.</p><p>"Stay as you are." He eventually answered. Lucien went to the edge of the bed and let his arm fall to the floor, his hand groping at the floor below the bed. Suddenly, he located the bottle he needed. He fished it out from beneath the bed and in a fluid movement, he opened it and coated his fingers generously. Lucien went back on top of his lover and bit his neck. </p><p>"Oh-! God, yeah… Nnh… Please, slowly…!"</p><p>"Ssh…" Lucien whispered. "Close your eyes, <em> mon amour. </em>"</p><p>Mundy obeyed and felt Lucien's fingers massaging his intimate entrance. The slow, circular movement of the Frenchman's index finger was delightful and Mundy opened his thighs for more. That's when Lucien decided to kiss Mundy and lead it the French way. The Aussie melted in a low groan and he frowned at first, surprised by the intrusion and the unknown sensation.</p><p>"<em> Calme-toi, mon chéri… Relax et laisse-toi faire. Je te promets que ça va te faire du bien…" </em></p><p>[<em> Calm down, my darling… Relax and let yourself go. I promise you will feel good…] </em></p><p>Mundy's breath wasn't that of a calm man so Lucien switched to English. </p><p>"Relax, Mundy… Take a deep breath." </p><p>A smile slowly appeared on the Aussie's face. </p><p>"Luv'...?"</p><p>"<em> Oui, mon loup?" </em></p><p>
  <em> [Yes, my wolf?] </em>
</p><p>"Say it again…"</p><p>"Say what? Take a deep breath?"</p><p>Mundy's smile widened with his eyes still closed and he breathed slower. </p><p>"Gimme your hand, please." </p><p>Lucien obeyed and Mundy held his hand on his chest, dearly. </p><p>"What is it, Mundy?" </p><p>"<em> Take a deep breath </em>… I think I fell in love with your eyes when you said that to me for the first time." The Aussie answered. "D'you remember? You said that in the hangar with the beasts, the first time we went there. You said that at Duchemin's party, when I felt overwhelmed by the people there… Oh… Each time you say that to me, it's like a magic spell, everything around me disappears and - ah - I see only you… Your gorgeous eyes… You manage to calm me down with only one sentence and yer eyes… Y-you're amazin', luv'..." Mundy's voice broke and Lucien dived against his chest to hug him. He tightened his grip on Mundy's hand.</p><p>"Ssh… I'm here for you… I am here for you, <em> mon amour." </em></p><p>
  <em> [My love.] </em>
</p><p>"Please, Lu'..."</p><p>"Oui?"</p><p>"Please…?" Mundy couldn't even ask the question fully. But he didn't need to. Lucien understood on his own. He removed his fingers and gently positioned himself. </p><p>"Are you ready?" He whispered in Mundy's ear.</p><p>"Yeah."</p><p>And Mundy felt it. It was extremely slow and Lucien didn't leave his lips for the whole duration of it. </p><p>"L-Lu', I-I'm sorry…" </p><p>Lucien stopped and Mundy wrapped his arms around him. He started crying. The Frenchman's eyebrows jumped and he slowly tried to withdraw from his lover, but Mundy held him back. </p><p>"No… Please..." He whispered between two sobs. </p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>"I need you, bloody hell!"</p><p>Lucien obeyed without flinching and sheathed himself slowly back in.</p><p>"More, please - Aargh…!"</p><p>"Mundy, if it hurts, we shouldn't-"</p><p>"It doesn't hurt!" He cut him. "I… Please!" He grabbed Lucien's backside and pulled. </p><p>"Orh!" </p><p>That was it. They were one. Their lips were devoted to each other's. </p><p>Mundy exhaled in a long, lovestruck sigh. His entire body melted. He slowly wrapped his legs around Lucien's waist. </p><p>"What is it, <em> mon amour? </em>I can feel something is different."</p><p>Mundy's breath broke out and he sobbed again. </p><p>"It's just that… Oh, bugger, listen to me… Pathetic…"</p><p>"Non, please… Tell me." </p><p>"I've always dreamt of… Y'know… Finding someone I could trust this much, finding someone I could try this with… I mean… It might sound ridiculous but…"</p><p>"Please, non, it doesn't…" Lucien continued to whisper while holding his lover dearly. </p><p>"I… I love you… I just… Turns out I've never loved people like I love you now. Please Lu'?"</p><p>"Oui?"</p><p>"Please never leave me." Mundy screwed his eyes shut.</p><p>"I will never leave you."</p><p>"You left me once and it was too hard." </p><p>"I won't leave you, ever."</p><p>"You left me once and I thought I'd never make it."</p><p>"I will stay with you."</p><p>"You left me once and I needed you, everyday."</p><p>"I am staying at your side, forever." </p><p>Mundy slid a hand behind Lucien's head and pulled him to himself. He put his lips next to his ear. </p><p>
  <em> "Please, take me."  </em>
</p><p>Lucien's hips started moving and Mundy's moans rose in the air. The Aussie had wanted it forever. He had always been in a position of giving, which is comfortable because as such, he knew he was leading things the way he wanted. But now, he trusted Lucien to have his way with him. He knew he was safe enough to let go of his pride, let go of his fears and face them. The truth was that Mundy had always been terrified of receiving, because he couldn't escape if things went in a direction he didn't want. He had no control, no power. </p><p>And yet. As Lucien made love to him, he realised he needed neither control, nor power. He needed to feel supported, to feel that if even he himself wasn't in control of his life, even if he let Life unhinge her jaw with her impressive fangs in front of him, Lucien would be there to shield him, to protect him, to <em> comfort </em> him. Lucien would bear the burdens of his life with him. Lucien would take his problems and help him face them. Lucien would willingly step in, between life and Mundy, to save him. </p><p>"Gosh…"</p><p>Lucien's hips rolled not to satisfy a craving, or an impulse. They slowly rolled to give love as much as to make it. He was giving his hips, his masculinity, his nudity and his time not only because it felt good, but because it was a sacrifice. He trusted his most intimate and fragile parts in Mundy's body. There was no other place where they would be safe, no. </p><p>He didn't pick up the pace and it might have lasted for hours. Who knew? Both were slowly sobering up, sweating away the alcohol and the effort that they hid through the dark shadows of the night. They were both past exhausted and did not care for completion. They needed to feel they were one, they needed to feel each other. </p><p>The kisses resumed. Mundy brushed Lucien's hair away from his face and nipped at his beard on his cheek before taking his upper lip between his own. He kissed not like a hunter, but like a prey, abandoning himself to the one man it wasn't shameful to show weakness to, the one man who wouldn't mock him for it, the one man who would support him, pull him up and carry him if he showed any signs of weakening.</p><p>Being the hopeless romantic he was, Lucien yielded to Mundy's wordless declaration of love, almost a declaration of submission, of surrendering. </p><p>
  <em> "I'm yours."  </em>
</p><p>Lucien wasn't sure he had heard the words but Mundy was sure to have said them. He spelt them with his tongue against Lucien's, his tears formed the words on his rough cheeks that hadn't blushed half as much as since he had met Lucien. </p><p>
  <em> "You are mine."  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm yours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I am yours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're mine?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I am yours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're mine… I'm yours." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I love you." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "You're everythin'." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "The sun I wake up to, the moon I fall asleep to, the air I need to breathe and the water I need to live." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "I'm-?" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> "Oui, you are all these. All these are you." </em>
</p><p>Mundy pulled Lucien's lips to his and while the Frenchman smiled, the Aussie's tears rolled along his temples.</p><p>"<em> Thank you, Lu'..." </em></p><p>
  <em> "Sshh." </em>
</p><p>Lucien stopped rolling his hips and lay on top of Mundy. They were stuck to each other, in the middle of the bed, their clothes scattered in the room as if they had burst from their skins. Two bodies now one. </p><p><em> "Take a deep breath." </em>Lucien whispered with a smile and Mundy nodded silently. His lips pursed up in a smile and he kissed his lover. </p><p>On the cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0081"><h2>81. Chapter 81</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh man, maths is so hard…"</p><p> </p><p>"I know! But Prof L's nice."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, makes it almost easy."</p><p> </p><p>Lunch time came and Mundy smiled. He was on soup duty that day with the poor, and the kids were rushing out of their class with none other than <em> Prof L. </em> </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, M!" </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, guys. So how was it with L? Borin' again?" </p><p> </p><p>The kids laughed as they lined up and took a bowl each. </p><p> </p><p>"Non, it was not." Lucien went behind the counter and lent a hand to Mundy. "Was it?" He asked the children.</p><p> </p><p>"Nah!" They answered as they were served by either Lucien or Mundy. </p><p> </p><p>"You see, M? My classes are never boring." </p><p> </p><p>"Pfff, of course you'd say that…!"</p><p> </p><p>When the soup was served to everyone, Lucien and Mundy helped themselves and shared some bread together. Winter was gone and now was the time for spring. </p><p> </p><p>"How was it with the kids this mornin'?" Mundy asked as they both sat on plastic chairs not far from the tables that had the pots.</p><p> </p><p>"Someone said it was boring." Lucien answered with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"So I've heard, eh." </p><p> </p><p>"Pff…" Lucien nudged him with his elbow playfully and they both chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Nah, seriously, how was it?"</p><p> </p><p>"As usual. I think some of them at least will become very good human beings, and maybe even more. Seeing them everyday fills me with joy."</p><p> </p><p>"Alright then, I see you don't need me, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Don't be jealous. I need you, you fill me with another kind of joy…" Lucien winked at his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"Not so loud. The kids are gonna hear you…!"</p><p> </p><p>"They are far away and busy." Lucien answered with a chuckle. </p><p> </p><p>"Still have some classes this afternoon?" Mundy raised a bit of bread to his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Oui." Lucien bent on his side and bit in the bit of bread before Mundy had the chance. </p><p> </p><p>"Oi!"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien chuckled and left a quick kiss on his lover's cheek. </p><p> </p><p>"Someone told me that I looked like a thief."</p><p> </p><p>"Whoever that is, they're right!"</p><p> </p><p>"Ages ago, a lifetime ago. I was a different man back then, and I had come to meet with a scruffy - some would say dirty - hunter."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"Back then, I used to have short hair and a clean shaven face."</p><p> </p><p>"Now you're the scruffy one, eh?" Mundy joked and Lucien chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"I guess so, oui. And back then, I used to wear a mask."</p><p> </p><p>"Ah, yeah, the balala-thingy. I remember." </p><p> </p><p>"Oui. And the hunter said to me that I looked like a thief with my… <em> balala-thing." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Balala-thingy, not balala-thing, Professor Ski." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien's eyebrows jumped and he turned to look Mundy in the eye. </p><p> </p><p>"That's how I called you when we met, remember?" The Aussie asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Of course, I do." </p><p> </p><p>They finished their soup together and the time had come for afternoon classes. </p><p> </p><p>"I shall go."</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, don't wanna be late for your own classes, eh."</p><p> </p><p>"It sets a bad example for the children." Lucien answered.</p><p> </p><p>"Ooh, listen to you now, an example you are, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien smirked proudly. </p><p> </p><p>"You should take notes, <em> mon amour." </em></p><p> </p><p>"Pfff, yeah, well, too late to change anything in me, eh."</p><p> </p><p>Lucien stood up and took Mundy's hand. </p><p> </p><p>"It is never too late." He put Mundy's hand on his lips and left a kiss. The Aussie stood up and pulled Lucien's hand to his own lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead, Prof L." He kissed it and Lucien blushed.</p><p> </p><p>"Fine, I shall. Take care and see you tonight?" Lucien headed away.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, see ya. And uh, Lu'?"</p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman stopped and turned. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Je t'aime." </em> Mundy said, with his own Australian twist to the pronunciation. </p><p>[I love you.]</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Moi aussi, mon loup." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Me too, my wolf.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mundy spent the afternoon going through donations. Clothes, toys, sometimes even pieces of furniture. Of course he wasn't alone and other volunteers helped. He took a break at some point and took a walk around the few blocks. But curiosity won over when he saw the silhouette of a man in his late forties with long, silver hair through a window. </p><p> </p><p>Mundy got closer and watched. Lucien was too absorbed explaining whatever bit of maths was on the blackboard for him to notice that he had an extra student outside, shyly observing him. Mundy saw him go to the kids, boys or girls, from one table to the next. He would crouch down to be at eye-level with them and spend a few seconds there. Sometimes he would take a pencil and scribble something on their copybook. But each time, he would finish his explanations with a smile and a pat on the shoulder or ruffling the blond or brown hair of the child he was addressing.</p><p> </p><p>Mundy smiled. The cold-blooded snake of a spy did have something of a father's instinct. And even if his past job had tried to strip him off of his emotions, Lucien's heart always won. </p><p> </p><p><em> "Such a ball of repressed romance you are…" </em>Mundy whispered to himself and chuckled before turning and heading back where Maurice needed him.</p><p> </p><p>The afternoon flew by at the speed of light. </p><p> </p><p>"M, you can finish this tomorrow, it will start to get dark and L has finished classes a long time ago now. He will wonder why you come back home so late…!"</p><p> </p><p>Maurice came to Mundy who was busy trying to repair a toy. He had a screwdriver in his hand and an allen key behind his ear. The king of beggars removed the allen key and tapped Mundy's shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, hey, Maurice."</p><p> </p><p>"How is it going?"</p><p> </p><p>"Alright. Just a few tweaks and a new battery ought to do the job on this little car."</p><p> </p><p>"Great. Now, please, go back home or L will tell <em> me </em>off." Maurice chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, true." Mundy put away his tools and tidied up his working bench before standing. "Alright, thanks Maurice, I didn't see the time fly."</p><p> </p><p>"It is alright. I should have a clock installed in this workshop. But yes, please, we'll see each other tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, see ya."</p><p> </p><p>They exited the workshop and Mundy locked it before heading home. His walk back home wasn't too long but as he put his hand on the front door handle, a noise surprised him. He leaned his ear on the wooden door to listen better. </p><p> </p><p>"Is that…?"</p><p> </p><p>Yes, it was. It wasn't any odd noise. That particular kind Mundy could recognise anywhere. He unlocked the door and pushed it open as silently as possible before slipping in. He walked to the living-room and peeked through its door.</p><p> </p><p>The flames of the fireplace made the Burgundy walls glow in warm shades of red and orange. Perle and Soot brushed themselves on Mundy's legs before slithering in the room. Lucien was sitting in the middle of it, on a piano. He had tied his hair in a messy bun but some locks of hair fell beautifully around his face. Mundy's heart swelled in his chest and he didn't even wonder where the piano had come from.</p><p> </p><p>The halo of the dancing flames cut Lucien's black silhouette poetically. He was playing with the ivory keys confidently. Mundy removed his aviators to see him better.</p><p> </p><p>{<em> To the reader: the song is "Star Triste" [Sad Star] by Juliette Armanet. Some of the lyrics have been changed.} </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Accoudé à mon piano, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Leaning on my piano] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Je fais le beau </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I play it cool] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Je veux qu'on m'aime, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I want to be loved] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Qu'on m'aime dans la peau." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [To be so loved.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien was dancing on the piano, his hair followed the movement of his head that he swung in rhythm.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'voulais pas devenir chanteur, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I didn't want to become a singer,] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lady crooner, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [A lady crooner] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> J'rêvais d'une vie plus claire, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I dreamt of a more simple life] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Peut-être plus sincère." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Maybe more true.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Perle and Soot jumped on the piano seat and then on top of the piano itself and they laid there, spooning each other. Soot bathed the white cat and no doubt they were purring, even though Mundy couldn't hear them.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "J'sens que je vais finir en idole, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I feel I'll end up an idol] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> En bourreau des coeurs, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [A heartbreaker] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Le king des baby dolls, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [The king of baby dolls] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Le bureau des pleurs." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [The bureau of cries] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Gosh, what a sight. Mundy had almost forgotten that Lucien could sing that well. It was gentle, delicate waves of air that he blew between his thin lips. It was sensual and soft to the ear.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Je cherche des yeux </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I look with my eyes] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quelqu'un pour que le monde s'écroule </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [For someone to make the world crumble and fall] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Quelqu'un pour être deux </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Someone to be two with] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Et là parmi toute la foule </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [And there, amongst the crowd] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Je n'en vois pas deux </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I can't see two people] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> J'suis seul pour lui tout entier </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [I am alone for him entirely] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Seul sur la scène </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Alone on the stage] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Juste pour lui" </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [Only for him] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien raised his head off the black and white keys and looked at the door. Nothing. Hm. He could have sworn he felt as if he was being watched. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir." </em>
</p><p>
  <em> [There is only one way to find out.] </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien dived back in his bubble of concentration. He knew what he should play next, to lure his lover out of the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>He placed his fingers on the keys and took a deep breath. Lucien started much slower than the original version. But he needed to remind himself of the chords and arpeggios. Ah, oui, it was coming back to him now, his fingers knew what they were doing and he started to sing. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "Time can never mend </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The careless whisper of a good friend. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> To the heart and mind, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> If your answer's kind, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> There's no comfort in the truth. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Pain is all you'll find. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I should have known better, yeah." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Lucien looked at Perle and Soot. They were sleeping peacefully, their limbs were intertwined in a beautiful mix of black and white fur.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I feel so unsure </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As I take your hand and lead you to the dance floor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As the music dies, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Something in your eyes </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Calls to mind a silver screen, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And all is sad goodbyes." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>A breathy line of saxophone resonated from the corridor and Lucien smiled. He went on with the music, nothing shall interrupt them!</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> "I'm never gonna dance again! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Guilty feet have got no rhythm! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Though it's easy to pretend, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I know you're not a fool! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I should have known better than to cheat a friend! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> And waste a chance that I'd been given! </em>
</p><p>
  <em> So I'm never gonna dance again, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> The way I danced with you!" </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Mundy had entered the living-room and was now playing that oh so famous saxophone tune from the well known <em> 'Careless Whisper', </em> by George Michael. He joined Lucien and leaned on the side of the piano. </p><p> </p><p>One tapped ivory and ebony keys while the other played with gold. The flames of the fireplace lit the black varnished, grand piano and the golden saxophone beautifully. </p><p> </p><p>Both improvised on the piece and it lasted much longer than it should. The piano answered the saxophone and the saxophone answered the voice. Hammers hit strings more passionately as Mundy blew in his golden dragon, the flames of what his voice couldn't sing springing vividly to Lucien.</p><p> </p><p>After a length of time that none of them knew precisely, they stopped. Mundy had ended up sitting next to Lucien on the piano seat. He put the saxophone on top of the piano next to the cats and took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"That… was epic." He said and leaned his head on Lucien's shoulder. The latter chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"We should do this more often." </p><p> </p><p>"What? Play Careless Whisper for hours?" Mundy asked as he dearly held Lucien's arm in his.</p><p> </p><p>"Playing together. After all, that's all we've ever done, hm?" Lucien put his hand on Mundy's thigh and brushed it gently. He leaned his head on Mundy's. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah… Playin' together weird games, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oui, but I wouldn't change anything."</p><p> </p><p>"I'd change the bit where you made me believe you were dead." Mundy teased. </p><p> </p><p>"Ah, oui, <em> that. </em> I almost forgot about it." Lucien found Mundy's hand and laced his fingers around his. </p><p> </p><p>"I didn't. It felt awful."</p><p> </p><p>"To this day I am surprised that you did not beat me up for it." Lucien said. </p><p> </p><p>"To be honest with ya, I couldn't. It didn't even cross my mind."</p><p> </p><p>"How come? I thought I was your favourite punching bag." Lucien kissed his lover's head and leaned on it again.</p><p> </p><p>"Ha, yeah, 'course you are but…"</p><p> </p><p>"But?" </p><p> </p><p>"But I was so happy to see you. I was over the moon…!" Mundy answered. "And uh… If you think about it, coming out of your hidin' is like refusing to lie. It's like you had the choice between continuing to lie or coming to me, and you chose to take the risks and come to me. Means a lot to me." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien smiled, albeit sadly. He wished he had met Mundy much earlier in life.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, the more I think about it, the more I… Uh… I mean I love you." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien bit his lip. Something was gnawing him on the inside and had been for days now. </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I have something to confess, yet again."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy straightened his back and looked at his lover next to him. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it?"</p><p> </p><p>"I fear you might want to beat me up after all." Lucien lowered his head. </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" Mundy took Lucien's hand in both of his. He looked him in the eye but Lucien was staring down at his thighs.</p><p> </p><p>"Because there is a lie that I need to clear up."</p><p> </p><p>"Go ahead."</p><p> </p><p>Lucien took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>"Tomorrow I shall take you somewhere, if you agree. But you shall face it without me."</p><p> </p><p>"Face what?" Mundy raised an eyebrow. </p><p> </p><p>"The lie that Maurice has been nurturing for years and that he shared with me for days now." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy frowned. </p><p> </p><p>"Alright… Uh… I must say it doesn't explain much but I guess that's all I'm gettin' for tonight?" </p><p> </p><p>"I am sorry." Lucien hid his face in his hands.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey now, it's fine." Mundy hugged him.</p><p> </p><p>"Non, it is not. You will hate me when you find out!"</p><p> </p><p>"No! I can't hate you, luv', whatever it is, I won't hate you. I can't!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy… Please…?" Lucien removed his hands off his face and looked up at Mundy. The Aussie saw the flames of the fireplace dance in the guilty pupils of his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I promised to stay with you and I will." Lucien said. "You will need to face this lie and look at it right in the eye. It will be painful and it will shock you beyond what you have lived so far."</p><p> </p><p>Mundy's breath accelerated. His body was tense as he started to measure the seriousness of Lucien's words. </p><p> </p><p>"I will not be with you because you have to do this alone. But I will be nearby."</p><p> </p><p>"Lu', you're startin' to scare me…"</p><p> </p><p>"I will be nearby but…"</p><p> </p><p>"But what?"</p><p> </p><p>"But I will understand if you don't want to talk to me for a while, if looking at me hurts because I have overstepped the mark and did something wrong to you, <em> again."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Lu', don't talk nonsense, I love you too much for that."</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy…" Lucien headbutted Mundy's chest softly and buried himself there. "In my defense, please understand that since the day Maurice told me the truth, I have been unable to sleep soundly, I felt like I was lying to you and God knows that I never want that to happen again. It pained me so much that… I sometimes even found it hard to look at you in the eye because each time I did, I would hear a voice in my head screaming that I was lying to you. It was unbearable!" Lucien clawed Mundy's jumper on his chest. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, it's gonna be fine and I won't be mad at you. Don't find excuses like this. I… I'm sure that if you lied, you had good reasons to, eh?" Mundy cupped Lucien's face and made him look up. "Ok?"</p><p> </p><p>"Non. I was just too cowardly to tell you the truth, and too afraid of your reaction." Lucien answered sadly. "And now I am ashamed." </p><p> </p><p>"Luv', there's no harm done, ok? I love you way too much to hold a grudge or anything." </p><p> </p><p>"You say that now, but tomorrow shall test your love for me brutally." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy hugged Lucien again. </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, we've fought worse." The Aussie said. "We've fought worse and we made it. Every bloody time, however hard it was, we made it <em> together. </em> Now I don't know what you've been hiding from me and why you're so terrified of my reaction when I'll find it out. But I can't afford to lose you, not again. I know how hard it is to be without you. So don't worry, I won't let go of you." </p><p> </p><p>"I fear that you might reconsider everything tomorrow." </p><p> </p><p>"Don't. There's nothin' in the world that'll change the fact that I need you in my life." </p><p> </p><p>"So do I, <em> mon amour, </em>so do I…" </p><p> </p><p>Lucien closed his eyes and clung to Mundy. That hug lasted for minutes and to the Frenchman, it almost seemed as though it would be the last.</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you Tori for your brilliant artwork! :D (@f1shbone on tumblr, go check her magnificent art there!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0082"><h2>82. Chapter 82</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Mundy went to the kitchen and found his lover in a dressing gown, standing in front of the stove. The gentle smell of the omelette he was dealing with floated in the air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mundy…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mmh…” The Aussie wrapped his arms around Lucien’s silhouette from behind and nuzzled in his hair and his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, mon amour.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good morning, my love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’, love.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did you sleep well?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but I woke up and you weren’t there.” Mundy answered, complaining but still peppering kisses on Lucien’s neck, who chuckled under the gentle tickle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I woke up a long time ago and I didn't leave your side for an equally long while. Eventually I decided to stop being lazy and start the day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Mundy buried his head deeper in his lover's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come now, the omelette is ready." Lucien started moving and the Aussie followed, still stuck to him like a slug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For us, or for you if your appetite allows it." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You callin' me fat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brave enough for it is what I am calling you." Lucien chuckled. "I have seen you eat that and more than that by the past. Do you remember the pizzas?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', c'mon, it was a one off and I hadn't had lunch that day! Also, c'mere…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sat down and pulled Lucien to sit on his lap. Everything was laid on the table, from the coffee to the toasts and  butter. The two of them enjoyed their breakfast as it was the weekend now and they didn't have to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" The fluffy white cat appeared at the door with her black companion. They both took a second to yawn and stretch before trotting to the table and finally jumping on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour mon bébé."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Good morning my baby.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooty boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have your milk in the bowls." Lucien said and the cats went to the bowls that were on the side of the table before lapping it happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at them, they're beautiful." Mundy said, lacing an arm around Lucien's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed they are. But now that I think about it, you never told me how Perle met with Soot." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I have no bloody clue. The only thing I know is that it was when you were supposedly dead. I was working for Maurice and would set Pearl free. She'd roam around without going too far. And then there was this one time where she just went away at night as I was having a chat with Maurice. I called her but she didn't come back. I already had the kittens back then and they started mewling cause Mum was away. I called again and at some point, she appeared. Right behind her was a dirty, slim black cat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Soot was a stray?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Poor thing was bone thin when he came to me. I fed him, which he liked, and washed him, which he hated. Now, he's happy as he can be with the wifey and the two old gramps." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile and Lucien handed Mundy his mug of coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about the kittens? You said you had them before Soot came to you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Found the kittens almost by chance. I noticed Pearl would go out in the evenings but i didn't think much of it. I thought she just wanted to stretch her legs, and she'd always come back. One night she went off and I decided to come along, see where she goes off to. She led me deep in dark alleyways that had nothing but bins, and I saw her slip in a soggy cardboard box. Remember that, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She answered as Soot was bathing her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I tried to open the cardboard box but she scratched me. I tried talking to her, to soothe her. I didn't get why she was bein' aggressive at me. When she finally let me open the box, I saw those little balls of fur clinging to her and my heart bloody stopped!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you brought them back to the van?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I asked Pearl first and then carried the whole box back home. I washed them and together with mummy Pearl, we found names for them. Star and Diamond were obvious, Glovy too. Then, I struggled for Lu' Junior."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Pearl who found it. She told me there was really one person who had black hair except for the temples and the top." Mundy looked at his lover still sitting on his lap. "Only one gorgeous guy like that… And I understood she meant you." He kissed his cheek and Lucien smiled under the tender attention.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, darl'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means that you didn't notice her being pregnant? I am not an expert for cats but it is very apparent for us humans." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…" Mundy was ashamed. "I didn't notice even though she must have had a belly like a house…! I just noticed that she liked to eat a bit more, is all. And uh, to be honest, I was in my own bubble of sadness. Waking up to the same day without you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw…" Lucien hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel bad about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you asked me to take care of her and I failed to do it. Felt awful. She had to give birth far away and alone. God only knows how painful and scary it was for her… Alone and in a dirty cardboard box… To this day I look at her and feel guilty for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be, please." Lucien comforted him. "If she felt like she needed you, she would have begged for your attention and would have got it in the end, do not worry for that. Non, she might have wanted not to worry you more than what you already were."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that she might have preferred to give birth on her own to not put you under any more stress. You said it yourself, you were so distraught by my absence that you didn't even notice that she was pregnant. Chances are that you would have been a burden rather than an asset to her in such an intense moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Maybe…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>please, give your old Lucien here a smile…? Ah, much better." Lucien cupped Mundy's face and gave him a tender kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure. Now, go and get ready, I will clean up this mess we made." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get ready for what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman stood up from his lover's lap and started getting busy with the dishes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For today might be the day the idea of leaving me makes it to your head, and your heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath cut sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! No!" He pushed his chair back and went behind Lucien and his gown, flying after him. "Love, don't say that, I told you. I won't leave you, not after the hell I've been through without you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We shall see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gulped audibly. Whatever Lucien had in mind, it was putting him through a lot of distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both got dressed and ready to go. Lucien put on his jacket and went to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know. You tell me. I have no idea where we're going." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall take you there but then leave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because this does not concern me but only you." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't say that… Whatever's mine is yours, luv'... Almost sounds like you're a stranger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and left the house. Mundy locked the door after him and joined him on the motorcycle. They put on their helmets and the Frenchman started the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As usual, Mundy held on to Lucien, pretending that he was scared of the ride where in fact it was an excuse to just cuddle up with him, without it raising suspicion and bad looks around. But he found Lucien cold and unresponsive; not that he would usually turn around and hug him, but he would lean back or sometimes just turn his head slightly when the traffic lights stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But no. Today, Lucien was </span>
  <em>
    <span>cold.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They drove all the way to the suburbs, where small houses lined up as far as the eye could see. They all looked like copies of each other, apart from the color of the doors or the curtains that one could see from the outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien drove the motorcycle through the streets while slowing down. Mundy understood that they were getting closer. When they finally reached their destination, the Frenchman braked and stopped the engine. He turned to Mundy and removed his helmet to speak. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed his helmet and looked at the little house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice gave me this address. He said it would be the dark brown door." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What am I supposed to do?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Give a knock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And please," Lucien raised sad eyes to his lover. "Forgive me</span>
  <em>
    <span>, mon amour."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped as Lucien lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't look at me like that, luv', you did nothin' wrong, did you…?" Mundy put a finger below Lucien's jaw and pulled it back up. "Did you…?" He repeated, but Lucien didn't answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will drive back to the city. I have some business to attend to but I shall be back in half an hour at worst and will be waiting here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you don't wanna come with me?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have to do this on your own." Lucien splayed his hand on Mundy's chest and lightly tapped it before putting his helmet again. "I… will see you later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien started the engine again and as he was about to drive off, he felt something tap his shoulder. Mundy smiled at him and the Frenchman read on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and a few seconds later, Mundy was left alone in front of that house. He looked at the mailbox. No name. From there to the front door of the house, there were only a few meters paved by grey flat slabs of stone, gnawed by the years. There were a few flowers left and right from it, daisies and tulips. Mundy wasn't sure what the other ones were called but whoever lived there clearly took good care of them all, as the washed out water can showed. It used to be green but years under the sun made it lose its vibrant colour. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie sighed. What the hell was that all about? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked on the paved way and stopped in front of the door. Naturally, his eyes fell on the doorbell and he had a second of hesitation. Lucien's sorry eyes flashed in front of him and Mundy thought that he didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to </span>
  </em>
  <span>do anything. No one would arrest him if he didn't ring that bell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No, he could just wait for Lucien to come back and go back home, never to talk about this ever again. If it disturbed his otherwise calm lover that much, it must have been quite serious, especially if Lucien thought that Mundy could end it all because of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But he didn't want to! Mundy didn't want his story with the Frenchman to stop and he would fight to make it last, as he did in the past. He had lost everything of value in his life such that the only one thing that remained was Lucien. Lucien, and the cats. He would never lose them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well that was it then. Problem solved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy spun on his heels and went back to the pavement where he waited for Lucien to come back. He sat there, on the ground and watched the occasional passer-bys. The neighbourhood was pretty calm. Only families and old people lived there. It was calm, but lively. Neighbours seem to know each other and get along well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy daydreamed for a moment, wondering what it would feel to live in such an environment. Back when he used to live with his parents, Mundy's house was quite far from the city, in a green area just next to the desert. And now, with Lucien, he lived bang on in the city centre. Now that he thought about it, he would never believe he could settle in a city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry Sir!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A kid passed along with his bike and broke Mundy's train of thought. The Aussie stood up and moved out of the way. The young boy's mother passed along a few seconds after. He nodded politely before putting his hands in his pockets and walking back and forth on the pavement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What on Earth would scare Lucien to the point of thinking that Mundy would leave him…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie stopped walking and looked at the dark brown, wooden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What on Earth was stronger than Lucien's death, may it be fake, such that the Frenchman would think it was strong enough a reason to break up…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing Mundy could think about. There was nothing. He knew Lucien was faithful, he knew he himself was faithful. So what could it be…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>Hm. Guess there's only one way to find out, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gathered his courage and walked to the door again. He raised his hand and gave a short knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Lucien had never really left. He had hid his motorcycle and was observing everything from a safe distance. He had seen it all, Mundy's hesitation, his refusal, and finally, his going anyway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a heavy weight to carry on his shoulder. Maurice had trusted him with a truth that Lucien wished he could have trusted to Mundy before, or at the same time. Of course Lucien was used to carrying lies around and with the years and long experience as an outstanding spy, lies had just become a second truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However this time was different. The truth he had hidden from Mundy had nothing to do with the Frenchman himself, and all with Mundy. It hurt, having to look the man who made his life complete and know that he held a life changing truth from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It often kept him up at night. Lucien would pretend to sleep and when he would hear Mundy's breath stabilise, he would open his eyes and watch him sleep. He looked so peaceful, so innocent, oddly enough for a scruffy, almost forty-year-old man. But if Mundy had a clear conscience, Lucien watched him with his brow furrowed and doubt in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How to tell him the truth? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, Lucien thought that it wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>responsibility to tell Mundy about it. Non. He had nothing to do with it. Maurice had just thought it would be good to let him know. Lucien found it ridiculous. It didn't have anything to do with him. So why tell him? Why make him an accomplice in bearing the burden of this? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched keenly from a few houses away, his motorcycle hidden in plain sight, invisible. Mundy gave a knock. He removed his hat and fumbled with it nervously. The door soon opened and Lucien's eyes opened wider. They were riveted on Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's jaw dropped and his hat dropped from his fingers. He took a step back and fell limply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merde…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Shit…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked like he fainted. Lucien rushed to him, he knew the people he was meeting wouldn't be able to do much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help…" Lucien hopped over the low wooden fence and carefully avoided the flowers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who're you?" The man standing at the door asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His best friend." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought he was supposed to come alone… Bah, nevermind…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you carry him inside?" A woman appeared at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I can." Lucien slid a hand below Mundy's neck and made him sit up before carrying him off of the ground. "Gnh-!" He grunted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come through here, put him on the sofa." The woman went on and pushed whatever stood in Lucien's way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, bring some water and a few sugar cubes, I will wake him up." Lucien said as he made sure Mundy was lying comfortably on the old, worn-out sofa. Of course, the Aussie was too tall and his legs dangled off at the end. Lucien took his hand and gently tapped Mundy's cheeks. "Mundy…? Mundy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>réveille-toi… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Wake up…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman came back with a tray containing a bottle of water, a glass and a few sugar cubes in a bowl. She placed it on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he alright?" She asked. The man came at her side after shutting the door and she leaned on his side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will be. Give me an instant." Lucien answered. He opened the water bottle and poured some in his hand before slowly brushing Mundy's face with it. "Come on, Mundy… Please… Wake up… Wake up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Mundy's lips parted. He groaned and blinked a few times before pulling his heavy eyelids up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What… the… Lu'? Lu', is that you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened? Where am I…?" Mundy's eyes scanned the room. He didn't recognise the old wallpaper or the dark wooden furniture. The room wasn't too spacious, certainly a bit smaller than their own living room. The wallpaper used to be yellow but the years and the sun through the windows made it beige. Mundy couldn't clearly see the motifs on them. There was a fireplace opposite the sofa, beyond the wooden coffee table, and on the mantelpiece was placed an equally old clock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to go and leave you, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" The Aussie grabbed his lover by his shirt, on his chest. "Where're you goin'? And you're leaving me alone? No, please stay…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" Lucien put his hand on Mundy and pushed it away. "This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> business, not mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie was about to answer something when he saw a hand on Lucien's shoulder tapping him gently. The hand was old but looked like it had done manual labour all its long life. There were wrinkles but they looked quite sturdy, oh and Mundy noticed the golden ring on the ring finger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend's right, Mundy. We need to talk." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell-?!" He jumped to his feet, tripped and fell back on the sofa. "L-Lu', tell me you can see him! Please! Tell me I'm not going mad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The poor Aussie was sweating, his face was pale as if he had just seen a ghost. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I can see </span>
  <em>
    <span>them."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien calmly answered. "Sit down, please." He sat on the sofa and laced an arm around Mundy's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"B-But what the… Fuck me, I'm going mad, aren't I? They can't be there! They can't!" Mundy frantically rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky…?" The woman sat next to him on the other side and put her old and tired hand on Mundy's thigh. She was old, in her seventies surely, wearing a beige dress and a pink pair of glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared at her intensely, his eyes rediscovering a face he had known all his life but hadn't seen in years. It had changed very little, that face. It still beamed with empathy, kindness and softness, even though, admittedly, there were more lines on it. Her hair was more salt than pepper but the bun was the same, the locks of hair around her face too… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mum…?" He stammered and she smiled, her wrinkles made her grin look even wider. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, sweetie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head spun from Lucien, to his mother and the man whose hand was still on Lucien's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad…? Lu', tell me you can see them too, tell me it's really not just me… I-I don't know, slap me or something, please, I-I'm, I'm-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears came faster than he could hold them and he clenched his grip on his mother's hand, his whole arms and legs were shaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, Mundy, I can see them too." Lucien put a hand on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, sweetie, come here…" Mundy's mother pulled him and he dived in her chest, crying out loud, drowning his face and her dress with tears he did not fully understand. How on Earth were his parents there? How were they alive? How did they survive? Why had they hidden for more than a decade? Why resurface now? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head burnt and hurt. It felt like it was too full and about to burst. He screwed his eyes shut and let the waters of his shock flow like waterfalls down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood up and let Mundy's father take his place on the sofa. He stayed standing on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, son…" Mundy's father took one of his son's hands and clenched his grip on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-How…? You were alive…? All this time? Why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you ever tell me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caroline, go and make some tea, honey. I'll take care of him. And you, whoever you are, thanks." Mundy's father looked up at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was the least I could do. I shall leave you now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Please, Lu'... Please stay…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at her son and then at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, you need to have a chat with your parents. I shall be there whenever you need me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Mundy's father added before pushing himself to his legs to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please, it is fine, I shall find the door myself. See you later, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll get you to the door before I go and make some tea." Caroline stood up and accompanied Lucien back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, son." In the living-room, Mundy's father handed his son a handkerchief and the Aussie wiped his face from all the surprise wetting his rough cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy rediscovered his father's face. It had a few more lines, but nothing had changed. Even the glasses were the same. Similarly to his mother, his father's hair was almost completely white now but it was still there. Mundy blinked repeatedly as he saw that even his father's love for short-sleeved shirts was still going strong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline crossed the living-room again and went to the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still shakin'. Are you cold? Should I bring you a blanket?" She asked as she passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, it's just the shock."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, go and get him one of your jackets or a blanket." She addressed her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, don't move, son, I'll be back in a second." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and nodded. It slapped him across the face. His mother still could tell when he was lying just to be polite and save his old parents some trouble.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon, his father came back with a blanket and laid it on Mundy's back. Caroline entered the room not a second later with a tray. She placed it on the coffee table in front of them and each sat left and right from their son. Caroline served a cup of tea for everyone, starting with Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, sweetie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mum… But… Is that really you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on." Mundy lowered the cup on his lap. "I… I'm not buyin' it." He frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mike's bushy eyebrows jumped behind his square glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can I be sure? I mean, you're supposed to have been dead for more than then ten years now. I saw the house, no way you could have escaped that. I was at the burial, I saw the… the coffins lowered to the ground. I visited you, even with Lu'... We both visited your graves!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, we're callin' you Micky, aren't we?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyone could know that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike looked at Caroline and sighed. She put her cup back on the tray and cleared her throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"See the sunset,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The day is endin',</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let that yawn out,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>There's no pretendin'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes popped wide, he looked at his mother with the same eyes as he had three decades earlier, and she gave him back the same grin that she used to. He remembered his room with the green wallpaper, the jungle foliage motifs, his little desk when he was a young boy, his shelves, full of illustrated books about animals, his telescope next to his window, and even the smell of his room after his mother cleaned it. She used to always use a lavender freshener...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I will hold you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And protect you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>So let love warm you,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Till the mornin'." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She stopped singing the lullaby and put a hand on his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would anyone else remember this?" She asked with a sweet smile. "Whenever you'd wake up from a nightmare, or you couldn't sleep, I'd sing that to you, remember?" She brushed his cheek tenderly and Mundy was back to being a young boy with messy hair and big, round, curious eyes. "Remember when I had your father try to learn it but he kept on getting the lyrics confused?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I do…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike stood up and went to the coathanger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We couldn't save anythin' from the old house. But I kept this." He went to his coat and fetched his wallet. He sat back down on the sofa and opened it. "Here, have a look." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a picture, not much bigger than a stamp, of young Mundy. It was old, and the black and white had turned into shades of washed-out light browns. He was but a child on it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How could I have this picture of you if I didn't keep my wallet with me, eh?" Mike said as he tapped Mundy on his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad… Mum, I… I've missed you so much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And again, Mundy let the cup rest between his thighs on the sofa and hugged his mother. He almost clawed at her as part of him still struggled to believe that after all that time, he was in his parents' arms </span>
  <em>
    <span>again.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The lullaby is "BB's theme" from Death Stranding.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0083"><h2>83. Chapter 83</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"The tea's the same…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's fingers were still shaking on the tea cup. Caroline gave a short chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course it is. Your father likes it as much as he hates to change his habits, eh, Mike?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess so." Mike answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So tell me…" Mundy frowned. "Were you just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>here</span>
  </em>
  <span>, all these years?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we were." Mike answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you survive?" Mundy put the tea cup back on the coffee table. "Why didn't you say anythin'? How did you find me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell him, Mike." Caroline pushed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mike scratched his almost bald head. "All the answers to your questions are the same, it's thanks to Maurice. Remember Maurice, the beggar?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…?" Mundy raised a surprised eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he got us out of trouble, your mum and I, before it was too late and just in time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How? And hold on, I've been working with him last year, he didn't say anything!" Mundy burst out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Calm down, Micky, listen to your dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy calmed his voice but didn't manage to calm his racing heart and breath. So Maurice knew in all that time and he said nothing?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, here's what happened. That day, when those thugs set everything on fire, your mum and I quickly realised there wasn't much we could do or save. We tried to make it out and we did but not without a fight. I grabbed the rifle that we had and shot in the air, trying to scare whoever was burning everythin' up. It did the trick for a few seconds that were barely enough for us to run and hide reasonably out of sight, in the bush." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy drank his father's words like gospel while his mother held his hand to calm his trembling fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We watched everything we had just burn and fall. Your mother here cried every tear in her body. We felt terrible for the chickens and geese, and we hoped they managed to run away even though we knew there wasn't much room for an escape for them." Mike paused to catch his breath. "Your mum and I stayed low in the bush, waiting for it to pass and to finally come out of hiding but before we did, a young man found us. God forgive me, I almost shot him. He was one of Maurice's."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did he end up there?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Turns out Maurice was watchin' over us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause we were good people to him. He was just keepin' an eye on us and we never knew but God, did it save our lives. The young guy stayed with us and dragged us away to safety, in an old 4x4. He apparently had a shed in the bush. He drove us to town and hid us away for a while, in an old, abandoned house. Your mum and I stayed there for a while, bein’ fed with other poor souls. Your mum helped the kids, I repaired the odd broken thing. We only survived thanks to Maurice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How did you end up in this house?” Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The problem was the money. See, cause we were officially declared… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I stopped receivin’ my pension. Couldn’t get access to any money and whatever little amount of savings we had. But again, somehow Maurice sorted it out and put us again to safety in this house. We changed names and hid here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on," Mundy frowned. "You knew I was alive, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I mean, you were off for a contract and not with us. Unless the thugs had somethin' against us personally, they wouldn't go after you." Mike answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And we asked Maurice, he said you were fine." Caroline added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you or him tell me?!" Mundy exclaimed. "D'you know what it's been like after you died? D'you have any idea what I've gone through without you?!" He roared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, sweetie…" Caroline put his cup of tea away and lowered her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After a few days with Maurice, he discovered that the reason why the house and farm were burnt was because the blokes sending us letters relentlessly to get us out and drill for oil had gone impatient. I wanted to report everything but Maurice said that if that bloke was able to burn property and decent folks for it without fear, chances are regular police couldn't do anything against him. Apparently, he'd heard of the guy, he'd robbed a chain of banks in France a few months before and no one managed to catch him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy remembered Lucien telling him that Marie and Jeremy got killed because some robbers were being chased by the police. Yeah, Duchemin was in France, robbed a few banks and flew to Oz where he started digging for oil. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why not tell me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that would give us away!" Mike answered. "If we're alive, chances are, we'd try and claim our property back and they'd never stop chasing us!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… But… I'd have hidden with you! I'd have helped you out! I'd have…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, we feared too much for our lives." Caroline added. "We dressed and lived like beggars to be able to survive, and it worked, while Maurice tried to sort out our money. God only knows how he did it but bless his soul."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough about Maurice! </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>could have done that if you had just told me!" Mundy stood off of the sofa and started pacing the room to calm the rage boiling in him. "I could have helped! I'm your bloody son, a grown up and able man, aren't I?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline shook her head while still lowered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son," Mike stood up. "Your mum and I wanted to protect ourselves and protect you! We didn't want any shady criminal to run after us or after you! Cause he could, eh! He could just track us down, your mum, you and I until he puts us in the ground himself! Is that what you'd have preferred?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Mundy shouted back. "But just tell me! What would it have cost to send me a word, a letter, anything?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, your mother couldn't eat and sleep for days! We were close to getting her to a hospital, her nerves were so thin! But we couldn't afford it! Not as long as our names hadn't been changed! We went through hell and back, son! Don't you dare think that we did what we did because it was easy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well in the end, it bloody was, wasn't it?! Hiding here for more than ten years!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how hard would it have been for you to leave your bloody rifles home and do honest work, hm? Earn decent money and watch after your old folks?! But no! Mister Mundy wanted to save the animals more than he wanted to actually live a normal life!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline put a hand in front of her mouth and another one on her cheek. Not even an hour spent together and Mike and Mundy were already arguing… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was my </span>
  <em>
    <span>job</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Dad, a job that no one else could do or did do!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, wasn't there a reason for that?! You were sticking your neck out and asking to be shot down like those beasts you were protectin' better than your own parents!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! I was doin' the only thing I could do! Back then, I didn't know anythin' else but shoot a rifle!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course you did! What about the saxophone? What about the farm? You knew how to deal with them and you were good at it! Besides, you sayin' that in the past? You don't hunt anymore? Finally came around to learnin' some proper job and droppin' the guns?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's jaw clenched harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I ditched the bloody things! What did you think? That I'd go on huntin'? Ya said it yourself, I was miles away when you needed me, felt awful!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shame it didn't feel awful sooner." Mike concluded coldly, his voice down to its normal volume. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared at him for a while, overwhelmed by what just happened and starting to process it against his own will. Gosh, his father still couldn't understand, could he? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's eyes went to his mother and it broke him. She was giving him the same eyes that she always had, the same eyes that pleaded for them both to stop arguing for the billionth time. Mundy sighed and exited the house. He walked in the street, fuming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't want to go back home and face Lucien and his million questions. He didn't want to have to tell the story and feel all of it again. No. So Mundy put his hands in his pockets and walked back in the direction of the city. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gosh… What a day… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If someone had told him his parents were alive and he would see them again, Mundy would certainly expect tears and hugs, not an argument. Well, both happened in the end. He should have left before asking any questions, he shouldn't have gone that way. Yeah, alright, that's plain stupid! Of course he had to ask! People don't go and die only to come back to life! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, they did. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien first, and now his parents. Yes, they did. What the hell…? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's feet soon led him into the city. He walked with his head low, not seeing the passer-bys, the shops, the cars and traffic. For him, there were only his brown boots and the grey pavement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hold on. His father had said that his mother was nearly taken to the hospital after the events…? Gosh. Mundy screwed his eyes shut as he imagined the pain and distress his mother had to endure. Fuck! It was always the same, wasn't it? Mundy and his father argue while Caroline sits on the side with enough sadness in her eyes to fill the ocean twice!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt it in him. If he could, he would at least pretend to get along well with his father, just for his mother's sake. But Mike always found the words, he always found the way to rub salt into the wound. It was ridiculous… More than ten years apart and they still couldn't have a decent conversation. And what ten years, eh? Mundy didn't even have the chance to tell them that he too had died for ten years, that it had taken him that amount of time to heal and manage to turn the page. That, and Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped walking sharp and blinked a few times to finally look around him and make his brain accept external stimuli, wake up his ears and all his senses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy's parents died, the Aussie's heart was left empty until he saw that stunning Frenchman sing at the Queen Victoria. And Mundy had gone there because of a blue and golden cufflink, where Johnson's alligators had been stolen. Gosh it seemed all so far now, almost as if it was a dream, and it hadn't really happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. Lucien had taken all the space in his heart and his mind now. Mundy was far from unhappy with it, he loved him </span>
  <em>
    <span>with all his heart, </span>
  </em>
  <span>so to speak. Hm. He wondered what he was up to, without dwelling on it too much. The Aussie didn't want to go back home yet, so he went on walking in the streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unbeknownst to him, Lucien had driven back to Mundy's parents. He waited there but Mundy wasn't exiting the place. Hm. He decided to have a look inside. Carefully, the ex-spy approached the house and made sure that no one would see even just his shadow passing by, through the windows. He got closer to one of the living-room ones and discreetly took a peek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline was on the sofa and Mike was facing the fireplace. Both held their heads lowered. Lucien could see they were talking but it was low enough for the window to muffle the content of their conversation almost completely. The Frenchman squinted to read on their lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know, Caroline. But it's the truth." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mike… Come on." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had seen enough. The disappointment on Mundy's parents’ faces was clear enough, the reunion hadn't been a success. He needed to find Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hopped on his motorcycle and headed back home and unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle and Soot came trotting to Lucien and brushed themselves on his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" Lucien looked in the living-room, the kitchen, the bedroom and even the bathroom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy n'est pas rentré?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hasn't Mundy come back home yet?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle answered and he sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Où est-il alors?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Where is he then?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked through a window and saw the orange sky of the setting sun, turning the street in warm colours, while in his heart he wondered about his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Much further away from their home, Mundy was wandering in the streets. He let his feet decide where he needed to go while his head ground on his conversation with his parents and played it on loop, like a broken disc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn't notice the streets turning orange under the setting sun and his shadow flowing longer on the pavement. His eyes were glued to the ground and he carefully avoided a beggar sitting there - oh!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turned back and looked down at the man in rags. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You with Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggar ignored him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look up, mate. I'm M, work with Maurice. I probably served you soup over the past few months." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The beggar looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, sorry mate…" He stood up and pulled his trousers up, adjusting them. "Wanted to see Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Last I knew he was home, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy headed for the dirty neighbourhood and walked straight to a house. A beggar let him through underground and by the time he arrived at the door behind which Maurice was, his mind was set. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice's is busy, mate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The well-built man at the door said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen, you either let me in now or I swear you won't wake up to see the light of the day tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I </span>
  <em>
    <span>bloody</span>
  </em>
  <span> stutter?" Mundy asked with his jaw clenched and every vein in his body pumping blood fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The muscular bodyguard remembered that the last time someone had insisted on entering the room like that, the man was even smaller than the one he was facing, and maybe even slimmer. But he somehow ended up unable to use his voice for days and a bad throat for equally longer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" He took a step aside and Mundy stormed in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I am already meeting someone, pray take a seat and - argh?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had walked straight to the tall beggar who was indeed meeting someone else. He shoved whoever that was aside and took Maurice by his collar, he pushed him on the wall and went to the tip of his toes, his canines shining fiercely under the low light of the room with the oval table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…? What's wrong with you…?" Maurice tried to speak while his throat was crushed by Mundy's knuckles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me?! What's wrong with me?! That's rich comin' the one bloke who's been lying to me for more than ten years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gnh-! Y-you saw them - argh?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! Lu' took me to them! You knew for ten years and I saw my parents, yeah! Give me one good reason to not pop your teeth out right here and now, just one!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you… Ever asked L… when… he knew…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy released his grip on Maurice and the tall beggar fell to the floor, a hand to his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy answered. "But I don't need to!" He pulled Maurice back up to his feet from his collar and pushed him hard against the wall again. His back hit the wall with a muffled thud. "Why didn't you tell me? Why?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you would have blown their cover! I was trying to keep them safe, Mundy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have told me! What harm would it have done to them! None!" Mundy roared back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are wrong, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hearing the voice with the French accent made Mundy spin on his heels. Lucien was at the door. He crossed the room and undid the button of his jacket with one hand, fluidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would have happened if Maurice had told you that your parents were still alive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Mundy's whole attention was on Lucien, and his hands let go of Maurice again, who flopped to the floor. "I'd have tried to get who did this…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if you had found him, how would you have dealt with him? By reporting him to the authorities?" Lucien went on as he now stood only a metre away from Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess so, yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would have told you to not do it." Maurice's voice was thin and he could barely speak. He gathered what little strength Mundy had spared in him and pushed himself to stand on his two feet. "I'd have told you… No police could deal with him… And if you had found him, we would have before you. From there, we can assume that L would have dealt with him before you could." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But both of us were mourning." Lucien looked up at his lover and put a hand on his cheek, brushing it gently with his thumb. "Mourning and healing. So what would have happened to the young and wild Mundy, hm? At best, he would have gone on a wild duck chase and ended up empty-handed because someone else would have dealt with Duchemin. At worst, you would have ended up killed before you could even catch a glimpse of him. After that, your parents' days would have been numbered. Duchemin would have enquired about you and found that you are the son of those poor farmers he thought he had killed." Lucien paused to catch his breath. "By lying to you, Maurice saved you and your parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But… Hold on…" Mundy turned to Maurice who had sat on his wooden throne. "Why did you help me get Duchemin if that could have killed me and my family?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because he knew that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>would get him before you do." Lucien answered and Mundy's head swooshed back to his lover. "I would get him before you do, and the difference is that this was my mission, I signed for it and was paid for it. If I died because of it, so be it, that was a risk that I gladly took. But you? You were asking for nothing but justice for your parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman adjusted the collar of Mundy's polo shirt and splayed his hand on his chest. He raised his doe eyes to him and Mundy's mind imploded. He didn't know what to think anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knew, Mundy was back home, lying on the sofa with his head on Lucien's lap. The Frenchman played with his lover's soft, brown locks of hair between his slim fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My love]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know what to think… I just wanna sleep and forget it all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because… It was horrible…" Mundy turned and laced his arms around Lucien's waist, burying his head in Lucien's lower abdomen. He held him dearly and curled his long legs on himself as he closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't wanna talk about it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish." Lucien kept brushing his lover's hair and put his other hand on his back. Perle and Soot jumped on Mundy and laid on him, to warm him up. They brushed themselves against him and purred. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je suis là pour toi, mon amour. Tu peux tout me dire…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I am here for you, my love. You can tell me anything…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know…" Mundy mumbled. "Thanks, luv'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien heard the sound of a kiss that he felt on his shirt, on his abdomen. He smiled.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0084"><h2>84. Chapter 84</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Lu'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's voice was muffled as he was still curled on himself on the sofa, using his lover's lap as a pillow while burying his head against Lucien's stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We argued." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad and I… Eleven years I've been thinking they were dead, and the first thing we do is get mad at each other…" Mundy's eyes were closed, he couldn't face Lucien. He was ashamed of himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you argue about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The same thing we always did." Mundy sighed. "The same bloody thing… Me huntin' and not havin' a proper job and…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you do. You threw your rifles away and you help the poor now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head against Lucien's belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. I guess you didn't have the chance to tell them…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you… Forgive me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien saw his lover frown. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have long have you known for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few weeks. I must admit that I did delay because with my taking the teaching position, I was focusing more on that than on telling you about it. My intention never was to lie to you." Lucien paused. "In fact, a bit like you today, I argued with Maurice when he told me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned his head and looked up at Lucien's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I hated that he confided it in me. I felt as if I was lying to you for something that was not even my concern! Maurice had trusted me with a burden…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you ask him to tell me then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because whatever would happen after you knew the truth would fall on </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>and not him." Lucien answered. "Such news is life changing, I knew you would collapse at least as you did when I saw you at the lake. And I knew that I would be there for you. When you fainted, did you not wonder how I made it to you when you woke up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never really left you at that door. I drove sufficiently far for you to think I was gone and I hid somewhere where I could still watch you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I saw you hesitate, turn your back, pace the pavement." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I nearly didn't go." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you scared me, Lu'. You said you thought I'd leave you for this. But nothin' in the world would make me leave." Mundy held him tighter. "You're too important." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled, albeit with a hint of distress. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But yeah, at some point I thought that opening that door was asking for trouble and I could just walk away and not knock. No one would arrest me if I did. Now I realise I probably should have done what I thought and gone back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But look at me now! I find out my parents aren't dead and just go and have an argument with my Dad! It's bloody ridiculous…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, stop seeing the glass half-empty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since when are you an optimist?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since I have met you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien answered. "Look, you still have a lot to tell your parents. You have to tell them about the ten years you spent alone in the desert for most part, you have to tell them for Duchemin, although I'm pretty confident that Maurice must have told them. This is why you may now see your parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since Duchemin is dead, there is nothing to fear. I am even told that the French secret services have destroyed an impressive part of his network. No one will run after you or parents; as for me, the spy is dead and buried."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So that's what Maurice was waiting for to tell me the truth? He was waiting for Duchemin to die?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell…" Mundy went on. "It took ten years!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To Duchemin's credit, he knew how to hide. One of the few big criminals of the past decade at least, he was. His name will be remembered in the secret services at least."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ten bloody years…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is how long it took for him to make a mistake and reveal his position, and that is how long it took for you to get your rifles back, and for me to put on a suit and tie again." Lucien went on, still playing with Mundy's hair between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You make it sound like stars are aligning, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't they?" Lucien asked. "In the grand scheme of things, what were the odds of us meeting, hm? What were the odds of you going to the Queen Victoria of all places? What were the odds of me flying to the other end of the world?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you're right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what are the odds of your parents being still alive?" Lucien added and Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if I were you and my parents were still alive and walking this Earth, I would go and make the most of it. First, I would be honest with them, </span>
  <em>
    <span>completely </span>
  </em>
  <span>honest. I wouldn't leave them until I know all of their story and they know all of mine. Only then can you judge anything, even though, one might argue that you can always judge but not always understand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to lie on his back, his head still on Lucien's lap. The cats lay on his chest and stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can always judge. Judging doesn't need anything but a piece of information and your own moral compass. But understanding… To understand your parents and your father in particular, you need to know absolutely everything he did, minus what you knew but he didn't. You also need to be in the same… hm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>state of the soul,</span>
  </em>
  <span> if that makes sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By which I mean that you need to feel the same feelings as he did back then, have the same thoughts that crossed his mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's impossible, isn't it?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not completely. Even with fragments of what he knew and felt back then, you can understand him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Using this…" Lucien poked Mundy's chest. "And this…" He poked his forehead. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> your parents, you know how they think, what they like and what they fear, you know their characters. You need to use this…" He poked Mundy's heart. "To understand them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... He blamed me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He blamed me and said that I should've been home with them… He… He still thinks it's my fault." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman frowned and pulled his lover up. He hugged him dearly and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what do you think, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know anymore, Lu', I don't know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy!" Lucien's voice slashed through Mundy's ears. "Of course you do know! You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> responsible for anything! How could you let yourself believe that you bear any shred of guilt in your conscience for what happened to your parents' farm?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... I don't know… I just… My dad, he said that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't trust him blindly!" Lucien stuck his hands on Mundy's cheeks left and right. "With all the respect that I owe to the man who raised you, please, do not believe something until you have proof enough to let yourself buy it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What should I do then…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tomorrow, we shall go and visit Maurice again. You ask him whatever is on your heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because if your parents know anything about you, it is through him and him only. And before facing them again, you need answers from Maurice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Before facin' them again…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, your parents are alive, there is no way on Earth you are not going to talk to them ever again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I want to see them and talk to them and…. Y'know… Been missin' them." Mundy buried his head in the crook of Lucien's neck. "I wish we could get along, y'know, I saw my mum with the same look, it-it killed me…!" Mundy clawed in his lover and Lucien heard him sniffle shyly, he was breathing more heavily and not regularly. The poor Mundy was crying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry… I'm uh, I'm gonna calm down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy raised his eyes to Lucien and saw cold eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put on your shoes and follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not a minute later, they were both on Lucien's motorcycle and the Frenchman was flying through the streets. It was night time now and the sky was dark. Even the stars didn't shine as much. They too were half afraid of what Lucien had in mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He drove and only stopped in front of one of those old and abandoned houses through which one could access Maurice's hideout. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you said we'd come back tomorrow?" Mundy asked as he followed Lucien in. The Frenchman didn't answer and headed straight inside and underground. He didn't have to talk to the bodyguard at the door who prudently stepped out of the way and even took the liberty of opening the door for them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, L and M, good evening, I didn't expect to see you…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Send everyone away." Lucien answered and the few beggars around Maurice stopped what they were doing. They looked at their boss, then at Lucien who didn't have to do more than give a twitch of his eyebrow for the room to vacate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want, to apologise maybe?" Maurice asked disdainfully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you will." Lucien answered when the door was shut behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To Mundy, and now." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes went left and right, following the conversation like a tennis match. But it stopped there and silence fell in the room. Yet, the tension was tangible, and the air was thick and electric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a staring contest, no words were added as the ice blue eyes with long eyelashes clashed with dark brown irises hidden in bushy eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Maurice started. "I apologise, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's eyebrows jumped. Like that? Lucien just had to tell him and that was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I presume you are here for answers." Maurice took a seat on his throne at the end of the wooden oval table. "Ask away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy took a seat and the Aussie frowned, trying to collect his thoughts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How… I mean when… Uh… When…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien laced his fingers with Mundy under the table and clenched gently, he stroked the back of his hand with his thumb. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look up, Mundy, and don't be afraid." He softly said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of hesitation before the right words finally came in the right order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me everythin'." He simply asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, here goes everything…" Maurice answered. "I rescued your parents, sheltered them and fed them. I hoped they would go back to farming, hopefully somewhere else. The first few weeks were the hardest, especially for your mother. Her health was worrying and the Doc' said that she might have to go to the hospital. Of course, that only made me speed up the process to get them a new identity. Unfortunately, a lot of that is administrative and I have no hand on it. The best I can do is make phone calls to the right people and ask them favours, or sometimes, I ask it as a way to repay a debt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice put his forearms on the table and linked his fingers together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She spent her days with your father and the children here, while at night, your father would take her to the Doc'. Panic attack, anxiety, insomnia. You name it, she was suffering from it. It eventually affected your father as well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My dad…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Seeing how deeply your mother's health had changed, his started to deteriorate too. We did all we could with the Doc' to relieve their fear. They never slept alone, I would always make sure that my men were spread at every corner of every street for a few miles around at least. If danger was coming, we would deal with it before they even knew about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did it ever happen?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Maurice shook his head. "In the end, it never did. We had successfully tricked Duchemin and his goons into thinking that your parents were dead for good. Shortly after, the fake papers arrived. They kept their first names but their last one changed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are they called now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ask them." Maurice answered with the hint of a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice-!" Mundy protested but Lucien clenched his hand on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He will." The Frenchman added. "Go ahead, Maurice." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With their names changed, the process was greatly simplified. At least now, I could manage to get their money back, and when that was solved, they could exist again. They could walk out in the streets and buy themselves anything they liked. Yet…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet what?" Mundy asked, drinking Maurice's words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet they were still afraid, which was probably my fault. I told them about Duchemin, about what kind of man he was. Bathing in bills of money from any currency you could think of, money that he got from any and all illegal trade: arms trafficking, diverting money, human trafficking, poaching, anything! As a result, they just feared, which is not unreasonable, but they feared </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, especially when your father saw in which state your mother was." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… I see…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, there were days where you father stayed up all night by her side just to make sure that the beep would blink, and not ever drop into a continuous heart-tearing, high-pitched signal… It was a nightmare. But he still helped the community here and kept the smile up, for the sake of your mother." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't they contact me? Why didn't they tell me that they were alive and well?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, and I believe Lucien will not disagree with me, a lie is best believed when there is no alternative truth to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you were convinced that your parents were dead, then you would never compromise their hiding. Besides, I promised to them that I would keep an eye on you and make sure that you wouldn't go after Duchemin. That is the reason I sent L after you the day you went to Duchemin on your own and almost ended up a corpse in his sewers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell them that we got him in the end?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they don't know that you have anything to do with it. I told them that justice had been served and the man died." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So they don't know what I did to…? Ugh…" Mundy put a hand on his face and let it sink down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is not my story to tell." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have they ever asked about me in all that time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother always did, especially when she was ill, in the early days. Since they moved to their new home, I have been sending them some news from time to time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't answer properly." Mundy repeated and Lucien looked at him. He felt his fingers trembling in his hand. "Did they ever ask how I was in all that time?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice sighed and looked away for an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they did. And each time they did, they would ask if they could send you a message and I would refuse."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did my dad want that too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was your mother who insisted. But I assume your father agreed to it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wrapped an arm around his lover's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would always tell her that as long as Duchemin was alive, it would only lead them and lead you to your deaths. So your mother sacrificed you to save you, in a way. She accepted to not see you if only she could hear that you were alive, from time to time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all you told them about me? That I was alive?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father objected to my saying more. You might think it is cold-hearted of him, but I think he genuinely feared for your life and theirs. You should ask him what he thought, I am merely guessing here. In the end, whatever his motivation was, the news that I gave them was that you were alive and in good health."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the beginning, your mother would drown me in questions, most of which I didn't have the answer to. But with time, either she understood, or she learnt to live with the fact that as long as Duchemin breathed, that was all she could get, </span>
  <em>
    <span>'He is alive and well.'".</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, if I get it, you told them that Duchemin died and then told Lu' about my parents?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not exactly." Maurice admitted. "First, I told your parents, yes, but that wasn't straight after Duchemin passed, it was much later. I needed to be absolutely sure that the corpse we found belonged to him. It took quite a bit of time to ascertain, but when the French government was positive it was him that we found there, I let your parents know. Your mother cried happy tears about it. Well, not exactly for Duchemin's death, but rather because it meant that she would now be able to see you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And my dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes went from Mundy to Maurice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father keeps his emotion to himself almost as well as L here. I don't know what he thought. He shared your mother's joy but I don't know if it was more by empathy to your mother, or because he was genuinely happy about it, if that is what you asked."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and shook his head slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You more or less know the rest." Maurice continued. "I then told Lucien about it, and he took you to them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… I see." Mundy looked Maurice in the eye. "Thanks, for telling me and for what you did for my parents." He stood up, closely followed by Lucien and they headed back to the door. "Oh, and Maurice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry about earlier." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maurice smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No problem, I understand. Good luck." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they resurfaced, out of Maurice's hideout, the night was pitch black and only the lamp posts were their guides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think-mh?" Mundy started but Lucien put an index on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us go back home." He answered before they both hopped on their motorcycle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they reached their bed, Mundy laid his head on Lucien's shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you let me speak when we got out of Maurice's?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because there are ears and eyes everywhere, especially so close to Maurice. I like to keep my privacy and I think you do too. Maurice has done enough for you and your parents. No need for him to know what your next moves will be." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't trust him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I used to work with him. I trust him for some things, but others are too close to my heart and I try to keep those as far away as I possibly can from spying business." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair…" Mundy closed his eyes. "Can I tell you now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to think, Lu'... Tell me what I need to do…" Mundy's voice was sleepy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you know what to think. Mute your heart for an instant and think with your head." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause of my dad… He… He never really asked how I was…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is what Maurice said, and it does sound quite heartless. But don't listen to your heart, what does your head tell you, be honest with yourself, don't shush that voice." Lucien guided him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Head says I should ask dad first…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Exactement, mon loup.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You need to ask your father first. You don't know what happened in </span>
  <em>
    <span>his </span>
  </em>
  <span>head and heart. I know that you never got along with him but he is still your father, and chances are he meant no harm. You know, perilous situations like the one your parents went through, make you think completely differently."</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Exactly, my wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Situations of great stress will change a man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his eyes and raised his head off of Lucien's chest. The Frenchman looked away.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0085"><h2>85. Chapter 85</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Situations of great stress do change a man, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked up at Lucien who averted his gaze. Midnight had passed but both were still awake in their bed, wrapped in the intimacy of the dark night and the warmth of their hearts.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean, luv'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that I have seen it as much as I have been through it." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna… Tell me about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't. But I suppose now, as I am dead, those secrets will go to no one else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned and sat up on the bed. He reached for the night-table from which he retrieved a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He lit one and put it between Lucien's lips. The Frenchman nodded in thanks before Mundy lit one for himself. The Aussie sat up with his back against the bed's headboard. His hand dived under the duvet until it found Lucien's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on, then, tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Mundy on his right and smiled before resting his head on his lover's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have fought in the war Mundy. I have seen what desperation does to men, I have seen what the fear of being caught does to people. It reduces them to animals, to prey. It strips them of their humanity exactly the same as it does for those who chase them down. Suddenly, there is no good or bad anymore, only alive or dead. And the fear of dying is engraved in us all. In that regard we are not different from animals. For life to triumph and a species to last, it must prefer life over death."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What I am getting at is that you might know how your father reacts in normal situations, but you might never understand how he reacted to this feeling of being tracked down, hunted down. And for what? For having a farm on a land with oil. That is no crime, that is no offense to anyone. Him and your mother, they both were hunted down like beasts for no legitimate reason and it is precisely for that - because it was outside of the boundaries of reason, morality and legality - that he might have reacted in a way that no one can understand. Even he himself might look back and not understand his reaction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien puffed on his cigarette and exhaled in a beautiful laminar flow of minty smoke. Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your father wanted to protect his property, no doubt. But if the situation was desperate, he might have resorted to saving the one most important thing he could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mum?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. And you heard Maurice, it plunged her, her mind and her body in a torment that no doctor could help with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… As always, I just feel so bad for mum… If you knew her, you'd know she's the kindest person ever, she-she's just the best. Whenever I felt bad or dad got angry at me for whatever reason, she'd always come to my room, or outside. She'd look for me and give me somethin' to snack on while she calms me down. Pfff… Sounds like I'm making stuff up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you say that?" Lucien asked, his head still on Mundy's shoulder.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie crushed his cigarette butt down in the ashtray on the night table. Like a reflex, he opened his hand and Lucien slid his cigarette end between his fingers. He crushed it too and both lay down before sinking lower under the sheets. They faced each other and Lucien laced a leg between Mundy's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My mum's the best person in the world but when I argued with my dad last time, she just… sat there and said nothing. I mean… She usually did so but I don't know why this time it just - it just hurt more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien softly put his palm on Mundy's cheek and stroked it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, everything I just said about your father does apply to your mother too. Don't get an opinion too fast. Give yourself time and give them time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Guess you're right but… It hurts, Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come here." Lucien wrapped his arms around Mundy's head and the Aussie dived in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, love, really. I don't know what I'd have done on my own, without you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his head to kiss Mundy's head through his hair. His fingers ruffled the locks of hair and the Aussie felt his lover’s breath gently flow on his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not thank me, it is my duty and I do it with pleasure and honor.” Lucien whispered. “I am humbled that you trust me such that you confide in me, really. Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon beau loup.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My handsome wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With their limbs entangled in the safety of their bed, they soon fell asleep. Lucien woke up from time to time as Mundy moved erratically in his sleep. He calmed him down, stroking his face, whispering in his ear, kissing his temple and stroking his arms and hands to soothe him down. Clearly, his disagreement with his parents was disturbing Mundy in the furthest and deepest corners of his mind. Even with his eyes closed, the poor Aussie frowned in front of images that his malicious mind projected on his shut eyelids. It happened a few times in the night and Lucien thanked the Lord he could only sleep lightly. He comforted his lover and stayed up every time until the tremors passed and Mundy’s brow relaxed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning, Mundy woke up after his lover. He went straight to the kitchen and found Lucien at the breakfast table, talking to Perle and Soot. He turned his head when he saw Mundy and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, mon amour.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He, luv’...” Mundy dragged his feet to his lover who waited for him with open arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come and sit down. Non, not on that chair,” Lucien took his hand and pulled on it to make him sit on his lap. “Here, much better.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not crushing you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I was not going to mention it, but you did put on a few kilograms, Mundy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and tapped the tip of Mundy’s nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am joking, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Here, your coffee.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and took the mug that Lucien was handing him and let himself be babied by his lover. He rested his head on Lucien’s shoulder. The Frenchman had his hair loose and it flowed down on his shoulder such that Mundy was laying his face on the silver locks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gosh… I could fall asleep again… Your hair is so, so soft…” He closed his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You might as well. I presume you don’t feel well rested enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh? What d’you mean?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You kept on moving in your sleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I wake you up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a baby, every few hours.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I’m sorry, luv’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t apologise, it was a delight.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Mundy’s eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, I had the perfect opportunity to shower you in affection without you pushing me back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As if I ever pushed you back…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. Mundy crossed his legs that, given their length, were touching the floor even though he was on his lover’s lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Open your mouth, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mh? Oh, aaah… Mh!” Mundy’s eyes crossed on the toast that  Lucien held in front of his mouth before biting in. "Mh… Is that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apricot jam, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gave a sweet grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am thankful to you, you brighten my days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even with my family nonsense?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I am thankful for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it puts what we feel for each other to the test and I am delighted to see that so far, our love is stronger." Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course it is. I don't know what I'd do without you. Guess I'd be somewhere in the desert with my van, at the lake, doin' nothing but wanting to beat something up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Instead, you are on my lap being fed like the king that you are." Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff, yeah, right, a king still in his pyjamas, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A king nonetheless." Lucien fed Mundy the toast before biting in it himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, thanks, Lu', really. And uh… I uh… Nobody ever did that to me before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nobody… took me on their lap. It's usually the other way around </span>
  <em>
    <span>if</span>
  </em>
  <span> they ever feel something for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You Mundy, have never known love, but only physical attraction."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, yeah. Weird to do all these things with you now. Feel like I never really learnt or did any of that before. To me, it was all stuff that people did in the movies but not in real life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You find it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>weird?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not in a bad way, not at all. It's just… I didn't know I could feel more at home with someone else than with my parents." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tightened his hug around Mundy's body and kissed his temple repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will feel at home with them too, you will see."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know your parents, but I know the son. And the son is a rare jewel in this world. So I have no doubt that given some time, you will get along better with them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope so." Mundy finished his coffee. "When d'you wanna go to them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, it is not </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> who wants anything, it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. When do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a second to think. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As soon as we can." He answered. "It might take me days to tell them everythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, both were outside putting on their helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you want to drive?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, can you?" Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, yeah, I know how to, I just… It's yours, Lu'. And it's the spooky bike, maybe I can't drive it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooky bike?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien chuckled. "This is our bike, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy straddled it at the front and felt Lucien do the same behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's the key?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put your hands on the handles." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but I need the key to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you don't, do as I say." Lucien almost sang. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Oh! Wow, hold on, what?!" As soon as Mundy's hands touched the handles, the motorcycle woke up in a low and not so loud rumble of the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It works with your fingerprints." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You shittin' me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non," Lucien chuckled. "I am not</span>
  <em>
    <span> shitting</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, now go and show me how you drive her, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy dooley…!" Mundy laughed like a young boy with a new toy. "Told you it was a spooky bike! Right, let's go…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wrapped his arms around Mundy and the Aussie melted when he felt his lover lean his head on his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember the address?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, 'course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive was nice, especially for Lucien who, contrary to Mundy, shamelessly hugged his lover. He even slid his hands on his lover's sides and gently scratched him, on his shirt. More often than once did Mundy let himself melt at a red light, his chest heaving and shivers running through his spine. Gosh, Lucien played with his body like he does with the piano: he knew exactly what button to push and when.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly Lucien tapped Mundy's shoulder and signalled him to turn right. The Aussie didn't understand why but followed his lover's instructions until Lucien signed for him to stop. They both put a foot down and removed their helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you make me come here?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can't go to your parents empty-handed, go and buy something for them." Lucien nodded in the direction of a pastry shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Mundy looked at the shop, then back at his lover, and grinned. "What would I do without you…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You would certainly forget about good manners!" Lucien answered. "Now, go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you know them and their tastes. Besides, it is better if I don't interfere. I have done more than enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, fine. I'll be back quickly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Mundy exited the shop with a bag in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have what you need?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit more confidence, please." Lucien pulled Mundy's chin up with the tip of his index and the Aussie smiled. "Much better, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My wolf]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hopped on the motorcycle again and this time, they went straight to Mike and Caroline's house. After he stopped the motorcycle, Mundy removed his helmet and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anxious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, a bit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It will all be fine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Remember, you go there to explain yourself and to let your parents explain themselves, </span>
  <em>
    <span>d'accord?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Alright?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and he took the bag that Lucien was handing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't come out until everything has been explained in both parts." Lucien adjusted the collar of his lover's polo shirt and dusted his shoulders off. "And Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please be patient with yourself and your father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, look at me… Please, if you feel like it is unbearable and you want to leave, think of your mother, and if that is not enough, think of me too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled, albeit with a hint of sadness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to the tip of his toes and adjusted his lover's hair, brushing it with his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please," Lucien insisted and he looked Mundy in the eye. "Promise me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Now, I would kiss you but your parents have been stuck at their window watching us for long enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"R-right… Wish me luck…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't need it." Lucien straddled the motorcycle again and gave his lover a sweet gaze. "Be yourself, be the Mundy whom I fell for. You will make it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien put on his helmet and left. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I love you.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to the brown door. He walked on the slabs on stone with daisies and tulips left and right and when he faced the door, he gave a knock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, his father opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Dad… Uhm… C-Can I…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike opened the door wider and Mundy stepped in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky!" Caroline crossed the room and hugged her son. "How are you, sweetie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, not bad… Uh, I brought you these." He handed her the bag. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pastries. It's not much but I hope you guys will like them." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike passed them and sat on the sofa, watching TV. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, you shouldn't have, Micky, it's very sweet of you. You know what? Come with me in the kitchen, we'll make some tea to eat them with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy removed his boots and sleeveless jacket before following his mother. When they entered the kitchen, Caroline shut the door and put on her apron.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how've you been with Dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not too bad," She readied a kettle. "He had an appointment with the doctor yesterday."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, everythin' alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry. It's a usual check on his leg. Tires him quite a bit sometimes. Though, we're lucky it's summer now. It's much worse in winter. Sweetie, would you grab the cups for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, where..?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Top left… Yep, there we go…" Caroline put a tray on the table and Mundy added the cups. "Now let's add the sugar and milk… Here's a plate for you, put your pastries there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And just like that, Mundy found himself decades younger, just helping out his mother in the kitchen. Oh he liked it so much… It was in those moments that he could speak more freely, as his father was far away and busy most of the time. He would empty his heart about his problems, what annoyed him or what was on his mind. Caroline usually found the words and talked him out of his rage, his frustration and his problems. Now that he thought about it, Mundy realised that Lucien was exactly that. He had the ability to make him speak out his trouble, put it into words and tear it out of himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, that looks amazing, Micky, come on, let's go with your dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take it, Mum, don't worry." Mundy took the tray for his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy, thank you dear…" She tapped her son's arm. She would tap his shoulder but the size difference made it easier to reach his arm than his shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both mother and son joined Mike in the living-room. Caroline sat on the sofa next to her husband while Mundy took a seat on the nearby armchair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this, Mike. Micky brought us nice little pastries." Caroline poured the tea on the cups and added the milk and sugar for everyone, like a reflex. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh." Mike switched off the TV screen and took the cup that his wife was handing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How've you been, Dad?" Mundy asked and he took his cup. Mike raised his brown eyes through frowning, bushy eyebrows, and lowered them again to his cup of tea. Mundy's eyes went to his mother as he blushed, and back to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you come, Mundy?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I want to have a chat with you both." Mundy put his cup back on the coffee table and wiped his sweaty, trembling hands on his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed but let it fly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Dad." Mike's salt and pepper eyebrows jumped. "And I'm very sorry for you too, Mum. I uh… I didn't realise how badly you fell ill after the fire. I uh… I wish I could have been there to help you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>both.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline gave a distraught smile and Mundy lowered his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Please tell me what happened, everythin', from that day to today." He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence before Mike leaned back on the sofa and, still frowning, he nodded to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why d'you wanna know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it's important. I wanna… I wanna talk to you again, I wanna visit, I want to know you and I feel like there's heaps of things that happened between then I now. I want to understand you both and I feel like this would help… Right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyes went from her son to her husband. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mike answered. "But I think I told you everythin' already. We've been through hell and back, your mum and I. Tryin' to survive, trying to stay hidden from that bloke cause Maurice warned us against him and we believed him. If not for him, we wouldn't be walkin' this Earth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy listened carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was hard. Harder than anythin' we've done before and… There were nights where I genuinely thought your Mum wouldn't make it to see the light of day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry…" Mundy hunched his back. "I so wish I could've helped…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would you have done?" Mike asked. "You were livin' with us, eatin' with us. You were homeless as much as we were, but at least you had the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but I'd have stayed by your side, I'd have stayed with Mum at night if you wanted to sleep, I - ugh….." Mundy sighed. "I'd have gone through hell </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Look, Dad, I know we've never understood each other, but going through that together might have helped." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you would have stayed with us to get along with me, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not what I meant, I mean… I'd have gotten a job and got the money for all three of us, you wouldn't have had to help Maurice out to get food and shelter…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have done that before the fire, eh? You could have looked for a decent, proper job, and helped pay the bills." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy saw it coming… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, I know, I could have, and maybe I should have, but I can't change what I did back then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, damn shame you can't." Mike answered, shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I learnt about the fire, I came rushing back home, only finding firemen trying their best to put it out. I volunteered to go inside and get you guys out, but the firemen held me back. When the police arrived, they had to handcuff me and lock me up in their car for me to stop trying to go in. I yelled and cried and no one heard me but myself. I tried breaking the window of the police car, headbuttin' it and kicking it with my boots, but it didn't work. All it got me was a nasty bump on my head." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mike answered, unimpressed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When they extinguished it and it was safe, they got me out of the car, still handcuffed, and told me that they'd found you but couldn't have saved you. They said the fumes made you lose consciousness first so you didn't go painfully… I… It broke me." Mundy looked up at his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same for us. It broke our house, our farm, our income, everythin'." Mike said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everything but you." Caroline corrected. "I was delighted that you weren't caught in the fire but… What got me ill was both the fact that we became homeless overnight and tracked down by people who really wanted us dead, and also the fact that I would never be able to see you, ever again." Caroline took a handkerchief and wiped a tear. "Micky… I've missed you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the sofa, next to his mother, and hugged her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've missed you too, Mum… Maurice told me about you, about how sick you were. He told me about Dad stayin' with you until he barely had any strength left in him to do it any longer. He told me you helped the poor durin' the day but the nights were hard for you, cause you were so scared." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Caroline said, still wrapped in her son's arms and hugging him back. "At night I'd be more scared, the nightmares were unbearable. I used to see it all happen again but with horrible endings…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, you have it." Mike said. "And you said Maurice told you everything. So why ask us?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I want to hear it from you! Dad, I know you never understood me but please, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span>, for Mum's sake, let's just have a decent chat and not fight again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not the one mentionin' fightin'." Mike answered and crossed his arms on his chest. "So what've </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> been up to during all these years then? You said you weren't hunting anymore?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy released his hug on his mother and let her catch some air. He sat back on the armchair and cleared his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… It killed me to see you go. I couldn't eat or sleep for days. I lived in the van for the ten first years. I got my showers in the lake and washed my clothes there. First thing I did though, was to bury everythin' that had to do with hunting. I ditched it all in a box and buried it in the desert. Let it rust and rot there." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike's eyebrow twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do? Got a job?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no… Not really. I barely ate once, maybe twice a day on days where my stomach was hurtin' too much. I spent my days sometimes locked down in the van from dawn to dusk."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't look for another job? Play some music somewhere?" Caroline asked with kind eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I couldn't. I was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>dead</span>
  </em>
  <span>, inside, for ten years. I'd only come to town to pick up a sandwich or some coffee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you've been doin' nothing for ten years…?" Mike insisted with as much disappointment in his eyes as in the tone of his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't say anything. He closed his eyes and thought about Lucien's words. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do it for Mum, do it for Mum, do it for Mum… </span>
  </em>
  <span>He opened his eyes again and stared at his mother for an instant to summon the energy to face his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… couldn't, Dad. I might as well have been dead and it would've been the same." Mundy answered and clenched his teeth. "I was stuck on that day. Every day I opened my eyes in the mornin' and cried because I realised it wasn't just a nightmare, it was real. You really weren't there anymore. Ironically, that's when I needed you most. I wanted to talk to you, to just hear your voice, to - to do anythin' with you, even if it was just get mad and fight…" Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Micky, I've always wanted to contact you, to let you know we were alive but…" Caroline started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I refused." Mike finished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand…" Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course you wouldn't!" Mike answered. "You have no idea what it means to </span>
  <em>
    <span>be tracked down. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You like to be at the other end of the barrel usually, eh? But I did that for your Mum and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Maybe if you get a family one day, you'll get it. But eh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But it's fine." Mundy finished. "I don't understand, but I… I </span>
  <em>
    <span>respect</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. And no, I don't know what it feels like to be a walkin' target, but I know what it feels like to have your loved ones in danger, so I get that you wanted to protect Mum… </span>
  <em>
    <span>and me, maybe." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I wanted to protect you!" Mike burst out. "You're my son bloody hell! I worked all my life for you and your Mum! I broke my back for you, we got you and </span>
  <em>
    <span>decided </span>
  </em>
  <span>to raise you! We could have called child services and got rid of you, but no! We </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to keep you! I told your Mum, maybe this is an angel sent by God, and your Mum agreed! But no… The angel had to grow up and shoot down blokes who hunt for animals. Why? Cause no one else is gonna save those beasts…? And who's gonna save your Mum and I? Who </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> save us? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maurice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Maurice of all people, a guy who takes care of feeding a family bigger than we'll ever get, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he saved us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not you, not the little baby we took in and raised like our own son, not the man we saw grow up into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>crazed gunman!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy burst out. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Would you just… stop it?!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline put a hand on her face and shook her head. It had started well and for a second she really thought they wouldn't fight… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop it and let me finish! I didn't interrupt you when you said everythin' you wanted, I didn't stop you when you blamed me again, I never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever</span>
  </em>
  <span> stopped you whenever you put me down like that!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's voice sliced through the thick air in the room and the silence that followed was heavy to bear for everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" He gathered his thoughts and his courage again. "So yeah, I put my rifles, kukris and everythin' under the ground and I could have added my own self! The only reason why I didn't do it was because it would have killed Mum if she knew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother was dead." Mike answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I know!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy roared. "But still! I had respect for her!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not for me, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, no, that's not what I meant… Arh…" Mundy lowered his head and when he raised it again, he took a deep breath and sighed. "I put my rifles and all my life in the ground. I walked the Earth going from one day to the next, waitin' for I don't know what." Mundy explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You…" Caroline's voice made it lighter for everyone and more bearable. "You stayed like that until a few days ago?" She asked and Mundy looked at her kindly. His eyes were tired, tired of having to justify himself in front of his Dad, tired of having to show that he was trying his best, tired of seeing that his best was far from good enough in Mike's eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." He answered. "I stayed like that for ten years. My life changed, about a year ago now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath and saw his father's unconvinced eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it for Mum, do it for Mum, do it for Mum, do it for Mum…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He knew that the next part of the story would not please him.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0086"><h2>86. Chapter 86</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"What happened?" Caroline asked with kind and sympathetic eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About a year ago now, a bit more, I decided to find some work. But I refused to touch rifles again. So I was just doin' some consulting. I gave advice to people who own animals, or reserves. First guy who called me owned a private reserve. One of his alligators got missin' and he wanted advice on how to reinforce security."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It escaped?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, got stolen, and the guy was worrying that the rest would go too. So I gave him a few tips but I wasn't convinced it'd happen again. About a week later, he called me back. The guy was furious cause not only did it happen again, but all of his goddamn 'gators had gone, and he asked me to pay them back! But I barely had enough money to eat, I couldn't even pay half the foot of one of those alligators."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what did you do?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Instead of payin' for a thing he thought </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>was responsible for, I accepted to try and find them. So I started inquirin', left and right. I got in touch with the same people who used to help me back in the days and uh…" Mundy put a hand behind his neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, sweetie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They uh… They all thought I had uh… I had died."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In the fire?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, they thought I'd died on the job, shot down by some poacher. They all had the same reaction when I showed up at their door, they all looked at me as if they were seein' a ghost… That look… It was horrible to see it in their eyes…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you quit huntin' with a rifle to hunt without them? Pff…" Mike scoffed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me finish." Mundy's tone of voice was different. He wasn't asking and fearing his father. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>demanding, </span>
  </em>
  <span>almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>ordering </span>
  </em>
  <span>him. It surprised his own self but he didn't give himself the time to reflect on it and carried on with his speech. "As I was progressing, I uh… ahem…" Mundy blushed and thought carefully about how to phrase it. "I-I met a bloke who uh… He was in the way and… Long story short, he knows Maurice too and at some point I understood that the guy who had the alligators was the guy who burnt the house and the farm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Caroline asked, surprised. "The same man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy nodded. "So the goal became first to get those alligators back to Johnson and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, sweetie," Caroline cut him. "Why would he want alligators? What's that got to do with oil?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, that guy deals about anything, and those 'gators, they're the last of their species, they're worth a fortune. Actually, that's why I accepted to go after them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause no one else would?" Mike asked, unimpressed, and rolling his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No," Mundy answered. "Cause if they're gone, no one will remember them and I thought about you and Mum, and how if I'd gone, no one would be left to remember you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike's eyebrows jumped, as did Caroline's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's why I accepted… But yeah, in the end, after months of trying to approach the guy, we finally got him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, the uh… The bloke I met on the way, and me. We got him and uh…" Mundy looked away before saying it. "And we killed him…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Caroline put a hand on her mouth and Mike shook his head in disappointment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good God… You can't stay away from shootin' or killin', can ya?" Mike said. "And in the end, you shot a man? You actually shot a human bein'...?" He stood up and started pacing the room, still shaking his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy's eyes connected again with his parents, his insides broke apart. They were looking at him as if he was a monster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He had killed you! He had burnt everythin' we had! He had killed, stolen and raped! Even young sheilas, kids! Even kids goddamn it! What was I supposed to do? Let him carry on and do it all over again?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy!" Mike shouted back. "You </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed a man! You actually killed a man! You should be jailed right now!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath accelerated in panic.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gunned a man down! Gunning a beast is one thing, but a man…?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't gun him down, Dad!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do then? Poisoned him?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy covered his face with his hands, ashamed beyond belief for something he had done and had taken all the strength out of him. "No, I… I…."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well c'mon, say it, then! How did you kill'im?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I tortured him…" He frowned behind his hands and looked away. "I… I burnt him slowly, while he was still alive…" Mundy peeked between the fingers covering his face and saw that Caroline was horrified while Mike had stopped pacing the room, paralysed by the shock. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You absolute… </span>
  <em>
    <span>monster." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started sniffing and crying on the armchair. It had cost him everything, to get Duchemin. He remembered it all in flashes. Johnson, the golden button, the Queen Victoria, the truck, Lucien, Duchemin's party, the abandoned sugar factory, the fights with Lucien, the Doc', the hangars and then Lucien's </span>
  <em>
    <span>"death", </span>
  </em>
  <span>along with Duchemin's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm sorry…" He sniffled and tried to catch his breath as he raised red and swollen eyes to his parents. "I… I had nothing left to do with my life, I had the opportunity to avenge you and I just took it… I wanted him to suffer like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>made you suffer, I wanted… I wanted to avenge you…!" He sobbed heavily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Every day that God makes I regret having taught you how to use those goddamn guns even more. But today… Today just blows everythin' up…. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>tortured </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bloke by burnin' him </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive…?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mike repeated slowly and Mundy nodded, still crying out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline was trembling on her seat and Mike sat next to her on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get outta my house." Mike said calmly, hugging his wife to help her calm down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Dad…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get the hell out of here. I didn't raise a criminal, I didn't raise you to kill anyone, and I certainly don't want a murderer to set foot in my house!" Mike answered. "And you thought we'd be proud…? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You killed a man, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Goddamn it! How much more wrong could you get?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad…" Mundy sniffled and his breath was hitched. "Dad, please, listen to me, please…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Out, I said! Get the hell out!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mike shouted and pointed at the door. "Or I swear I'll call the police on you right now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…! No, Dad…" Mundy threw himself at his father's feet and held his legs as he sobbed, on his knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't touch me! Get out…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, please listen till the end!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh you bloody looked for it…" Mike pushed Mundy away with his feet and reached for the telephone. He called the police as Caroline was paralysed out of panic and Mundy didn't know what to do anymore. He looked up at his father as he still was on his knees and blurted out without breathing, though his tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, if I'd killed him, his men would have got after me and killed me! That would've been the end for me! I did it because I wanted to avenge you and if I got killed afterwards, then so be it, at least I'd be somewhere up there with you and Mum…! I did it because I had nothing else in my life and I was stuck thinkin' about you and Mum all the bloody time for ten bloody years! I've wasted ten years of my life doin' nothing </span>
  <em>
    <span>BUT MISSIN' YOU BOTH!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He yelled on top of his lungs. "I was goin' to my </span>
  <em>
    <span>OWN, REAL DEATH BECAUSE I WAS MISSIN' YOU!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy caught his breath and choked on his own saliva. He coughed and went on all four, not knowing if he'd recover from just that. He was empty, he was alone, his world was collapsing and he was trapped in it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>DAD, FOR FUCK'S SAKE, PLEASE!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He blurted out between two coughing fits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike was giving his back to Mundy and put the phone down. He turned to his son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I had nothing left…! I was desperate, I had nothin' and no one! Can't you understand that? I had nothin' left to lose! If I killed the guy and got to jail, who</span> <span>the hell </span><em><span>cared?! </span></em><span>If I had got caught, gunned down and died, </span><em><span>who the hell cared?! </span></em><span>And they had nothing to take from me that they hadn't already! </span><em><span>I was still alive by mistake!"</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't get you, Mundy… I really don't…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, the first time I went to go and get that guy, I found that he was using little girls… I put them in my van to be safe and asked them where that guy was. They told me I had to go through some sewers to find him underground. I went there. It wasn't any odd sewers. It smelt of rottin' flesh, I could even see corpses there. I walked through the tunnels with no lights but only my blind will to avenge you and Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy paused to catch his breath and wipe his face with his sleeve. He still sniffled from time to time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I finally found the end of it all, a group of men caught me, beat me up and drugged me. I don't remember much of it, but one thing's for sure. I gained consciousness again chained to a wall from my wrists and feet. I barely made it out alive that day. And y'know what? The next day, when I woke up at the Doc's, I decided to go again. I thought I'd try until I get that piece of filth who burnt everythin' we had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke with his head lowered, sitting on the floor, entirely defeated and lost.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I went through shit tryin' to avenge you. It almost cost me my own life countless times. But in my head, you were dead and I had no one else. No family or friends. For all they cared, I had died ten years before… So yeah, I'm sorry, I know what I did was extreme. But I had to… I don't know, it-it just made sense…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a second to stabilise his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now…? Now that it's all behind me, I actually have a job. I help Maurice. I repair stuff, sometimes I'm on soup duty, or I'll go through donations with whoever's there to help me out. I… I put my rifles back and away for good, Dad, I promise…! I avenged you, even though I knew it wouldn't bring you back, it'd at least bring a bit of justice to me. So yeah, I don't have a steady 9-to-5 job but… It pays the bills and I'm happy with it. I… I feel like I'm useful to people and I'm far from putting anyone in danger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sniffled again. His monologue had lasted long enough and he wanted to stand up, but his legs couldn't carry him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" He felt a hand on his shoulder and raised his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't understand you, Micky." Mike said. "But I respect you, and what you did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened wide eyes and his breath cut. His father sat on the sofa in front of Mundy who was still on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think it about sums up how I felt back after the fire." Mike said, his hand still on his son's shoulder. "When I think back about it, I don't even understand m'self, but what's done is done, and it made sense back then. You said it yourself and you said it in the best way possible. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I don't understand you, but I respect you."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows arched high up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry we didn't tell you we were alive earlier, Micky. I really did not want to run even the tiniest risk of your Mum or I bein' caught and killed by whoever was after us. So I hid your mum and I, and we lived as if we were dead. I'm sorry this had to include you, son, I really am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy leaned his head on his father's leg and Mike brushed his hair while wrapping an arm around Caroline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish things could've been different, who doesn't? But what's been done, has been done. There isn't much we can do now, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded as he closed his eyes, his head against his father's knee. He wrapped his arms around Mike's leg. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son… I had no idea </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>were the one who got him, that guy who burnt the house." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did… I wasn't alone, I'd never have managed on my own, but I did half the job. I was there, made him suffer like he made you suffer and saw his remains…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His </span>
  <em>
    <span>remains?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long story short, I burnt him first, then the guy who helped me, the same I bumped into and who knows Maurice, he cut him with a blade, wrote the name of his fiancée and kid on his chest with a knife cause he'd killed them, and in the end, we blew him up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike and Caroline exchanged a shocked look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's the whole thing summed up ridiculously fast for ya, yeah." Mundy said and sniffled. "When I burnt him, it felt… Weird, almost nice. But right after, I threw up. It was disgustin'... It bloody turned my stomach upside down… But I kept my thoughts straight. Had to. Couldn't give up now that I was so close… And we did it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath and when he sighed, more tears streamed on his face, silently this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad… Please believe me… All I did, I did it for you and Mum, cause even though we fight, I love you and I was missin' you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere…" Mike pulled his son up to sit between him and Caroline. Both his parents hugged him. "I don't know how the hell you could have done half the things you did… It's madness, just pure madness…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy closed his eyes. Mike was hugging him while he was hugging his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's madness but y'know what…? I don't know what I'd have done in your place." Mike went on. "I don't think I'm brave enough to do a tenth of what ya did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you Mum… And you too Dad…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We love you too, Micky." Caroline found her ability to speak again and clawed in her son as she cried. "We're so, so grateful that you weren't in the house that day, and I'm over the Moon that we can see each other again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me too, Mum. And Dad," Mundy turned to look at him. "I'm sorry for last time. I shouldn't have gone away. I should've stayed and explained everythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, same for me. I should have told you more and gave you a chance to explain yourself." Mike admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hugged each other for a while on the sofa, as Caroline sniffled and Mundy wiped his tears again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't say I'm proud of you killin' a man," Mike said. "But uh… What you said about the girls, was it…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they were teenagers and he was usin' them, treated them badly too." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, what a bastard…" Mike shook his head. "But hold on, Maurice had told us that no police in the world could get that man but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> did? How? I feel like we're missin' something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-It's uh… The uh, the guy who knows Maurice, he uh… He helped a lot and uh… It's thanks to him… W-we're good friends and he works for Maurice too, teaches the kids after school to help them with their homework. He uh… Yeah, it's thanks to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was it the bloke who drove you here on a motorcycle?" Caroline asked and Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did he drive you here? Don't have the van anymore?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, yeah, I do, I still have it, it's uh… It's parked at home, it's just uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is home, Micky? I'd love to come and see." Caroline asked and Mundy started sweating on his seat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-yeah, I mean, it's in the centre, we, I mean, I live in the centre and this guy he's my uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>housemate…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You rent the place together?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah." Mundy lied. They had </span>
  <em>
    <span>bought</span>
  </em>
  <span> that house. "W-we live together… like roommates, eh? Maurice doesn't pay enough but if we live together, it works quite well, heh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's good, son." Mike tapped his shoulder. "You finally have a place and a job that's good. I don't care that you share a house with someone, you finally have a place of your own." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. It was so rare of his father to talk about him that way…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you, Micky. You took your time but you finally live normally." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks, Dad!" Mundy latched on his father. "Thank you so much!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, there, son. It's alright, that's all I ever wanted for you, a roof of your own above your head and an honest job. Doesn't pay a lot, I get it, but if you like what you're doin', that's more than enough. You're helping poor folks and God knows we need good souls like you." Mike said, hugging his son back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, let's share this together." Caroline handed Mike and Mundy each a pastry that was on the tray. "To our family." She raised hers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To our family." Mundy and Mike answered before biting in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, that's nice stuff, son." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was going to say, it's not too sweet, it's delicious!" Caroline added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, it's him, the bloke I live with, he recommended this pastry shop and as always when it comes to food, he was right." Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's a good cook?" Caroline asked and everyone dug in more enthusiastically. All the emotional drenching had made them quite hungry…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, he's French, he's so good you wouldn't believe… But he doesn't know how to make your mac'n'cheese, eh, you're still the best for that." Mundy kissed his mother's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, thank you dear. Speaking of, would you like to stay for dinner?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, I-I didn't really think of it, uh… But my </span>
  <em>
    <span>roommate</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he'll wait for me…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have your food together?" Mike asked as he took his cup of tea again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, most of the time we do. Makes life less lonely, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, what's his name?" Caroline asked and Mundy looked in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his name's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Sounds French alright!" Caroline said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's got the accent, the manners and everythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even the motorcycle, eh? No, hold on, I'm gettin' it confused with the Italians, aren't I?" Mike said. "Which ones have Vespas?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's the Italians, Dad." Mundy answered with a smile. He was buzzing of joy inside. That was it! He had managed to have the entire conversation with his father without running away! As he had promised to Lucien, he stayed there all the way up until both parties had said everything they had to. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what, sweetie?" Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next time, tell your roommate to come for lunch or dinner with you." Caroline said and Mundy's blood froze as he bit in a pastry. His jaw tensed and blocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's get to know who you live with, eh? You said he was French, right? Gosh I knew a French bloke or two back in the days…" Mike chuckled as he recalled. "And you said he helped you get the bastard who burnt the farm? We need to meet him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… You sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, course! If he's alright with it too, eh?" Mike said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sure he'd love to meet you but uh… Ahem… Uh, maybe I should tell you a bit more about him before you meet him?" Mundy felt his polo shirt was starting to stick to his back with the sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, go ahead. I'll heat the tea up, but you can start tellin' your dad, ok?" Caroline stood up and took the tray before heading for the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A-alright…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wiped his sweaty palms on his trousers. Right, now was not the moment to tell </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> about Lucien and risk ruining what little happiness and pride he gathered from his parents. Mundy took a second to think carefully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh d'you mind if I go wash my face real quick? All this crying got to me." He asked his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, son, go down that corridor, first door to your left." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie went and locked himself up in the bathroom. He started the tap and washed his face, his brow, his cheeks, his eyes and his lips before taking a deep breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He exhaled in a long and equally deep sigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Do it for Lu', do it for Lu', do it for Lu', do it for Lu'...</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0087"><h2>87. Chapter 87</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keys jingled and finally entered the lock. Perle and Soot jumped to their feet and trotted to the front door as the tall man entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', I'm home, love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both cats meowed repeatedly and brushed themselves on Mundy's legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babies…" He crouched down to pet them and they purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what time do you call this?" The voice with the French accent answered from the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy kicked his boots away and threw his sleeveless jacket on the coat hanger before joining his lover on the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, it's taken ages, I'm sorry… Oh-?" As soon as Mundy sat next to his lover, Lucien cupped his face and inspected it. "What's wrong? Lookin' for lipstick marks? I'm not the sheila magnet, you are!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and chuckled as he shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I was just trying to see how it went. And I can tell that it went well in the end, even though you had very strong doubts somewhere about the middle of the discussion." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell…? How on Earth do you see that on my face?!" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you forget I was a secret intelligence expert…!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My wolf]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well, that's spooky magic alright!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, seriously, how did you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your eyes are still red from the tears but your comment about the lipstick mark shows that you are in a good mood. You cried, but it went well in the end." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah, makes sense…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made some dinner, would you like to tell me more as we eat?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, I'll lay the table." Mundy stood up, followed by Lucien. "What did you make?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lasagna." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought that whatever the outcome, you might enjoy your favourite." Lucien added with a wink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, love, really… C'mere…" Mundy pulled him from his waist and kissed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, they were at the table and enjoying their dinner. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And yeah… My Dad ended up… accepting? I don't know, but I used the thing you told me and it got to him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it?" Lucien asked as he sliced more of the lasagna in his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I might not understand him, but I respected it. I told him that and I think it got to him. He said he himself couldn't wrap his head around what he had done but he was scared to the bone for Mum and him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? I told you. Fear and situations of extreme stress will change a man." Lucien nodded to himself. He put his fork down for a second to do his bun again as his hair was falling in front of his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right. And yeah, he said the same to me. He didn't understand how I could torture a man and kill him… Said he himself wouldn't have the guts to do half of what I did…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can believe that indeed." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mean it about your father in particular." Lucien poured some red wine for his lover and him. "Not any man can kill and even fewer men can torture their fellow humans."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a sip of the wine and put the glass back on the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh for sure. I have seen men drafted during a war that no one knew when it would end, men who had nothing in their heads yet, and I saw more than half of them at least hesitate before a kill; that, or faint, get into some sort of seizure, fits of nerves collapsing… And that was just to shoot a man far away, I am not talking about torture."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you… You felt like a fish in a pond." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unfortunately so, oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How d'you… I mean, how does it work in your head?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong," Lucien wiped the corners of his mouth elegantly. "The uneasiness and disgust never go away. I learnt to mute them during the act and let them out after the mission is accomplished."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But enough about </span>
  <em>
    <span>'spooky business'</span>
  </em>
  <span> as you call it, let us come back to your parents. Did you tell them that you work for Maurice now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did. Dad said he uh… He actually said he was proud of me…" Mundy raised glistening eyes to Lucien whose eyebrows jumped with excitement. He took Mundy's hand across the table, between both of his, and Mundy clenched his grip on his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is excellent news! Hahaha! You see? I told you it would go well! I told you! Whatever happens, your parents are your parents and they love you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Mundy wiped a tear of joy and chuckled. "And uh… I told them a bit about you too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What did you say?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told them you helped get Duchemin and now we work together for Maurice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, very well." Lucien let go of his lover's hand and his eyes returned to his plate.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also said we uh… We live together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… You might have wanted to tell them about that later, non?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I didn't say it </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mum asked me where I live, told her I was rentin' a place with you as a… well… a housemate…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." Lucien nodded. "They don't know for…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, they don't. They assume I only fancy sheilas." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They want to see you, y'know, get to know the bloke I live with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-hm." Lucien nodded. "Anything else you told them about me or would rather me not tell them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told them you're French, but I didn't tell them you were a spy. I don't wanna scare them or anythin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wise decision." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh and I told them that the reason why you were after Duchemin was because of your fiancée and son. I think that's all I said." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wiped his mouth and finished his glass of wine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you uh… I mean d'you… Would you be ok to meet with my parents?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I would love to." Lucien's face beamed up with a sweet smile. "And don't worry, we are housemates, nothing more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, sorry about that… So yeah, no holding hands or anythin' like that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know and I understand." Lucien nodded. "Let us clean this mess and go to bed if you want, you must be tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah actually." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They cleaned the table and Mundy filled the water bowl for the cats. Later on, as the sky was now dark, both Lucien and Mundy were in their bed. The Aussie laid his head on Lucien's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I imagine you feel empty now, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… it was hard. Dad nearly called the police on me to get out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, when I told him we killed Duchemin. Said he didn't want a murderer to set foot in his house." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So much for that, he is about to let a former spy in…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess so, yeah. Also, uh… They loved the pastries." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad they did." Lucien answered as his arm laced back and his hand dangled above Mundy's head. He scratched his lover's scalp softly through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Told them it was your idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You could have told them it was yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could have, but I'm sure they wouldn't have believed me. I'm not that kind of guy." Mundy left a kiss on Lucien's chest and started stroking it slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When do you want us to meet?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told Mum we'd be free in a few days, over the weekend or something. Is that alright with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien turned to kiss his lover on his forehead. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head and they exchanged a good night kiss, while they locked their arms and legs together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am proud of you, and proud to be the man you choose to spend your days and nights with." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy hummed low and smiled against Lucien's chest. He peppered a few more kisses there with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You are a very brave man, a good human being. Please, never change." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>I won't, love, don't worry." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hug tightened on both parts and they fell asleep with a smile of their lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few days later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm home, love." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy! Finally!" Lucien answered from the bathroom or bedroom, Mundy wasn't sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What's wrong?" He answered while removing his boots and jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come and see, I need your opinion, please!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and looked for his lover in the house. He didn't have to really put any effort as Perle and Soot showed him the way. The Aussie found his lover in their room with at least half his suits on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happenin'? You're opening a backyard sale of your suits?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non! I cannot bring myself to choose which one is best suited for the occasion!" Lucien answered, wearing a pair of black boxer shorts with matching socks and garters, as well as a white tanktop. "Black or white are too formal, Burgundy red might be a bit too colourful, grey is too dull, beige might not be formal enough… Arh…" He sighed and leaned on the cupboard that contained his clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, poor princess…" Mundy came to his lover and put his hands on his waist, he kissed his lips and went for his cheeks and his neck. "Don't know what dress to choose?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, please, help me…" Lucien looked up with his feline eyes and Mundy's smile widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to put on a suit, love. Just come as you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With a pair of boxer shorts and a white tanktop? Non, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, of course not like that, I meant normally."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Normally I wear a suit, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup. </span>
  </em>
  <span>But that doesn't help…" He sighed. "Which one do you think they would prefer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Either beige or that navy blue one. Both make your eyes stand out, they're gorgeous…" Mundy nuzzled in his lover's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… Are they…?" Lucien teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... Don't be like that…" Mundy dug his fingers in Lucien's sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, or else…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or else we'll be late for dinner with my parents cause I'll take care of you first…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I won't tease you further… </span>
  <em>
    <span>for now." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien answered and met with Mundy's lips. He felt the Aussie's hands slither down his back and grab two handfuls of what the Aussie preferred. "Oooh…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's just to remind you how good it feels, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liar, it was for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember how good it feels, non?" Lucien cocked a playful eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might be… But yeah, go for beige maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Beige it will be then. And what about my hair? I was thinking of either a low ponytail or a braid, something neat and tidy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Both are nice but the braid is extra nice. Ends up being salt and pepper all along, it's beautiful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised an eyebrow. He didn't know Mundy paid attention to his looks as much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then it is settled." The Frenchman put his suits back in the cupboard except for the beige one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can braid it for you if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know how?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's not hard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me put on my clothes first and then, yes please, I would love it." Lucien answered with a smile. "And what about you? Will you go like this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at his polo shirt and brown trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your top is beige, it would be strange for us to wear matching colours, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien buttoned his white shirt up before putting on the trousers and the vest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah… I'll get a quick shower and a change. See you in a bit luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finished dressing up and varnished his shoes again before Mundy exited the shower. He saw his silhouette cross the corridor and couldn't help but go after him, back in the bedroom. He leaned on the doorframe and watched the tall Aussie put on his clothes. First, his boxer shorts, which now covered a part of Mundy's body that always beckoned Lucien, may it be dressed or naked. Then, came a light blue polo shirt, which slid on the back with the scars - none from Lucien however, the Frenchman noted it and thought he should change that. Finally, Mundy slipped a pair of brown trousers on and slid a belt in. He was staring at his waist to adjust it when he saw two pale hands slithering from behind and lacing around his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? You're here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have been, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long've you been watchin' me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few minutes." Lucien leaned his head on Mundy's back, hugging him from behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You creep…" Mundy chuckled as he finished with his belt. He then turned to Lucien and cupped his face. "You've been starin' for longer, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have." Lucien smirked, his head raised to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, c'mere…" Mundy bent down to take Lucien's lips between his own. "Now, follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took Lucien by the hand and they went to the living-room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit down here." Mundy pulled a chair and Lucien obeyed. "Gimme a minute." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few seconds later, the Aussie was back and stood behind Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, so we said a braid, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Viens, mon bébé." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien tapped his lap and Perle jumped on it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Come, my baby.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She lay lazily and purred while he stroked her fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Here we go…" Mundy was mumbling behind his back while Lucien felt his fingers part his hair and start braiding. "On top, below, on top, below, on top, below…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and tried to not move his head at all. It lasted for about a minute of Mundy chanting </span>
  <em>
    <span>"on top, below"</span>
  </em>
  <span> and Lucien felt his lover's fingers brush and move his locks to his will, which he adored. He relaxed and closed his eyes during the entire process until he felt that Mundy let go of his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go, gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stood and headed for the bathroom, where the nearest mirror was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not bad at all…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, don't sound too surprised!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien came back with a wide smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just did not know you had a talent for hairdressing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really a talent, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is, and a beautiful one." Mundy smiled and blushed. "Are you ready to go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, let's go." Mundy headed for the door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Attends."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Wait.]</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped sharp, the door knob still in his hand, and turned to Lucien. The Frenchman went to the tip of his toes and pushed his lips against Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am delighted to go and meet your parents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, me too. Though I wish I could tell them the truth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Each thing has its time, as we say in French. First, you need to make sure that your relationship with them is good. They can learn about us later." Lucien was brushing Mundy's sideburns and cheeks with his thumbs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right…" The Aussie let go of the door knob to pull his lover's waist against his own. He rested his forehead against Lucien's. "I hope they'll like you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course they will. I charmed the son, I can charm the parents too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You plannin' on seducing my parents now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien moved to pull the door open and stepped out of the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother at least." He winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Get away from her!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snickered as they both went to their motorcycle and put on their helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall try my best…! But go ahead, you drive." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd better…! She's my mom, bloody hell! Right, get on, darl'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hopped on behind Mundy and hugged him tightly. After that, they flew by in the streets. But again, at some point, Lucien tapped Mundy's shoulder and the Aussie followed his favourite GPS. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, this isn't pastries, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, this is a flower shop, and over there, across the street, a wine one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, that's great."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come along." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men entered the florist's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good afternoon, gentlemen. How may I help?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We would like a bouquet, it is for an important family meeting." Lucien answered and Mundy's insides burnt when he heard him talk about </span>
  <em>
    <span>'family'.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any precise idea or requests?" The florist asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has to have daisies." Lucien answered. "But other than that, you are the expert."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will go shortly to the wine shop opposite you, would you mind keeping the bouquet until we come back?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. It will take me a few minutes to make it anyway. See you in a bit!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks. Come, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They crossed the road and entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were surrounded by dark bottles, shelves of them  entire rows and columns, nicely organised, of bottles that all looked the same to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went straight to the shopkeeper and started having a chat with him while Mundy was still observing the bottles. A lot of them had French names on them. He tried reading them, deciphering each letter and following them with his index finger, like a young boy would. He frowned. French was a nightmare to read. Too many silent letters, or letters that should be pronounced in an odd and absolutely counter-intuitive way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head jerked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea what your mother will cook for tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, no idea, no…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Lucien turned to the shop owner again and finished his chat. A minute later, he paid for the bottle and they exited the shop with an elegant glossy paper bag in his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go and grab the flowers, get ready to go." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A moment later, they were back on the motorcycle, heading for the suburbs, and it only took them a few minutes before they reached their destination. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, here we go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped sharp, his fist in the air, about to knock on the dark brown, wooden door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do I look?" Lucien adjusted his own jacket and pushed a thin lock of silver hair behind his ear. Mundy bent down to his ear and whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You look gorgeous as ever…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Thank you.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled, he moved forward to kiss Lucien but the Frenchman backed off and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>They might see." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien whispered and Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're right. Let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie knocked at the door and a few seconds later, Mike opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey Dad!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, this is Lucien, my </span>
  <em>
    <span>housemate.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lu', this is my Dad, Mike."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shook hands and Mundy blushed. It was absurd. He wasn't introducing Lucien as he should but still, the image of Mike and him shaking hands made the Aussie weak. He wished he could capture that image and frame it somewhere, to look at it later, when his mood would change. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And it was absurd how oblivious Mike would be and in fact </span>
  <em>
    <span>was.</span>
  </em>
  <span> But so was Mundy himself when he had first caught a glimpse of Lucien. Never had he imagined for one second that that man he had seen through his scope, beaten up and tied to a chair in that hangar where the alligators were to be swapped trucks - never could he imagine that man in the ski mask would be his reason for happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nice to meet you, son." Mike said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pleasure is all mine." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come in, boys, don't stay at the door. Caroline? The boys are here!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Micky!" Caroline erupted out of the kitchen and threw herself in her son's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Mum…! How's it goin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright-ooh! I suppose this is Lucien, isn't it?" Caroline wiped her hands on a towel and adjusted her glasses to examine the Frenchman better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's him, Mum. Lu', this is my Mum, Caroline." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am delighted to meet you, Madame." Lucien took Caroline's hand and bowed down to leave a polite kiss on it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wooh! Good manners that is!" She said. "Mike, come and take his jacket…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you perhaps have a vase for these flowers?" Lucien handed her the bouquet and Caroline's eyes popped out of her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! Of course!" She excitedly answered. "Ooh, look at these daisies…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy told me they were your favourites." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, dear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's smile was a sight to behold for Mundy, but even Caroline looked to be under his charm!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, this is for you, I hope you will enjoy it." Lucien handed Mike the bag he was holding. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that? Oh, that's some wine! Hold on, let me grab my glasses to read this, come in, c'mon boys, Micky, get your friend comfy at the table…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, thanks, Dad. Mum, d'you need help with anything?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you sit with your father and your friend, I'll bring some nibbles. Are you ok with beer, Lucien?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course,</span>
  <em>
    <span> Madame."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can call me Caroline…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The men sat around the table and Mike put on his glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… What do we have here, eh…?" The old man adjusted his glasses and put the bottle of wine a bit further from his face to read it better. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head and his gaze crossed Mundy's eyes. He winked with a flash of his pearly white teeth and the Aussie melted as his face turned red. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, some fresh beers, and a few nibbles to snack on…" Caroline placed them on the table. "C'mon, Mike, the wine isn't a newspaper, serve it and then read it if you want!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, tell your Mum to gimme a minute!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, if you don't serve them the wine, I won't let you have dessert…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I think it's time for the wine, boys, eh?" Mike uncorked the bottle and served everyone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched and tilted his head on the side. So that was Mundy's family. He took a second to observe them all one after the other - </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooky habits die hard, </span>
  </em>
  <span>as Mundy would probably say - and it made Lucien smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was true that Mundy didn't share any visual resemblance with his parents. But they loved him very clearly. From the way Mike was handing his son his glass of wine, to the way Caroline ruffled his hair as she passed him, like a reflex, yes, their love was very clear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Lucien…?" Mike raised his glass. "Let's all try your wine, shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his glass along with Mundy and Caroline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us indeed!"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0088"><h2>88. Chapter 88</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mh, now I'm no expert on wines but that's a good one, I like it!" Mike said as he put his glass back on the table. "C'mon, boys, help yourselves to the nibbles, otherwise I'll eat everythin' and Caroline will tell me off…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As I should!" She answered. "But yes, please, Lucien.. Micky, push the olives to him, dear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure…" Mundy obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you like the wine, Mike. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madame Caroline, </span>
  </em>
  <span>what are your impressions?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very good too, not too sweet and not too fruity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Mundy got his impressively delicate palate from you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Madame?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" She answered. "And please, call me Caroline." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall. But oui, Mundy is gifted when it comes to tasting." Lucien went on and Mundy's cheeks turned pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… Uh… I don't know… I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, he is my baby after all, aren't you Micky?" She pinched his cheek and he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Château… des… Graves?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mike deciphered with his English pronunciation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Château des Graves." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien corrected. "Made where I come from."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's that?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The region around Bordeaux, in the South-West of France." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bordeaux…" Mike repeated. "Isn't that the region famous for its wine?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, the red kind in particular although our winemakers are getting better with white and rosé these days." Lucien commented as everyone snacked on between two sentences. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what's your story?" Mike asked. "Micky told us you were French, and if may say so, I can quite hear it in your voice, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yes, charming accent!" Caroline added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien nodded politely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So yeah, how did you end up in Oz of all places? What were you doin' back in France?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well..." Lucien started. "I originally destined myself to the world of the stage." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were an actor?" Caroline asked excitedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Almost," Lucien answered. "I was a singer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh!" She exclaimed, even more enthusiastic. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back then, I was barely a man. But the war struck and as a young and capable man, I was drafted into the resisting forces of my country."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry to hear that, son." Mike said. "I've had some mates go to fight and not return."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I lost a lot of my brothers in arms too." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you survived, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did, and it was hard at first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Excuse me, I'll bring the salad." Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, Mum, I'll help." Mundy went with her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, Lucien, " Mike looked his guest in the eye. "I understand that. Used to have a mate who made it back but could never really live normally again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, it is typical among soldiers. But I didn't leave the army, I moved ranks and services."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, so you stayed there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did, all the way until my life flipped." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are with the salad!" Caroline entered. "Micky, put the chicken and potatoes on the side, thank you, sweetie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy did as he was told. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, but of course." Lucien passed his plate and Caroline served him. When all the plates were filled, she sat down and they all started digging in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bon appétit." Lucien said. "And thank you very much for all of this effort."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothing, it feels nice to cook for Micky and his friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all had a go at the salad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The lettuce's really fresh, Mum. Reminds me of the farm…" Mundy said with nostalgia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It comes from the garden, sweetie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does it? Hold on, you have a garden?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we do, son." Mike answered with a chuckle at Mundy's surprise. "Got a few things goin' on back there, you can have a look after dinner if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien, ya like gardenin'?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, very much. I find that nurturing nature is fulfilling in an almost spiritual way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well said, son, well said…" Mike nodded. "People now all want fancy jobs in cities, with fancy suits and ties - uh…" Mike stopped when he realised that Lucien was in fact wearing exactly that. "No offense, eh?" His eyes darted to his wife, a bit ashamed, and Caroline glared at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"None taken," Lucien answered with a smile. "I see perfectly what you mean." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Well they all want that and look at farmin' like it's dirty jobs. Let me tell you, it's honest work, honest pay, and you're helping yourself and the community… Makin' a positive difference, y'know what I mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concerto of cutlery on plates went on as they moved on to the main course. Caroline had prepared a roasted chicken with baked potatoes and roasted vegetables. Mike stood up to cut the chicken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna do it, Micky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes like a child. He was shocked by his father's question as much as he was honoured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, I mean, really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're a big boy now, c'mon, do it…!" Mike handed him the large knife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mundy stood up and got busy with it, under his father's keen eyes. The Aussie looked at his mother with excited eyes for a second and she nodded, proud of him. His cheeks turned pink. "What bit d'you like, Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu?" Mike repeated and Mundy blushed beyond his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, it's uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is a nickname." Lucien explained. "And of all the ways Mundy could have called me, he chose the name of a famous French biscuit brand." He chuckled and Caroline followed him in his laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui! They are everywhere in France and equally successful. So each time he calls me that way, I remember my childhood. But oui, Mundy, a bit of the breast please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie obliged. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, still the thighs?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remember?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I do." Mundy smiled and cut the chicken thigh. "Wings for Mum… And bits of the rest for me… There." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, sweetie." Caroline got busy with the roasted vegetables. When she finished filling the plates and resumed her seat, the conversation started anew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So Micky told us you helped him…?" Mike started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In what aspect?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With… </span>
  <em>
    <span>That bloke."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh," Lucien nodded. "Indeed, I did my best. I had some business to settle with him and Mundy has provided a critical helping hand." Lucien and Mundy exchanged a grin that was taken for a friendly smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were you after'im?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, that's personal…!" Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please." Lucien answered. "It is all fine. I am happy to answer." He wiped the corners of his mouth and took a sip of the wine to clear his throat. "As Mundy may have told you, I lost my fiancée and son because of that man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry to hear that, son…" Mike answered, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After that, I quit my job and rented a small flat in Paris. Similarly to Mundy, I couldn't bring myself to do anything, so I just waited to heal." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Mike were listening carefully between the bites of food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old was your son?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fifteen…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You had waited fifteen years with a kid to get married?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike…!" Caroline glared at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I'm just askin'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is alright, Caroline, thank you." Lucien answered. "Oui indeed I did wait a long time. If I am truly honest, I should say that the news of my then partner being pregnant shocked me beyond belief. It made a man out of me instantly, if that makes sense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah it does…" Mike answered. "Same when we got Micky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Suddenly you don't live as two free adults, but as the trunk of a family tree. You have to be sturdy enough to support everyone and you have the responsibility of the most fragile being in existence." Lucien added. Mundy noticed his dreamy eyes as he stared into Mike's eyes. It looked like Lucien was in fact looking in his own mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well said, son, well said." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When Marie gave birth to Jérémy, she stopped working. I pursued my career, still climbing up in responsibility and honor until Jérémy was old enough to perhaps understand my position in the army. Unfortunately, I had to travel a lot and missed their company, and Jérémy's growth sorely."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry for you, son…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So am I." Lucien answered. "Marie hated my job and spent her time begging me to quit. She hated the risk that I put myself into everyday and she feared that if Jérémy learnt about it, he might want to join the army too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was on my last mission when the accident happened." Lucien frowned. "As Marie and Jérémy exited the house, in Boston, I was watching them from the window. It happened too fast but to me, it lasted ten years. They crossed the road when a 4-by-4 took a turn, drifted on the asphalt, and hit them. I saw Marie tackle Jérémy to try and put him to safety but she took the hit first. Both were then ejected away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien paused and put his fork down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I ran to them, barefoot in the street, as I saw their bodies fly; that of the woman of my life, and my son, my flesh and blood, my angel. When I reached them, Marie was still holding Jérémy in her soft limbs while his eyes were shut. The ambulance arrived and Marie smiled with a last tear before shutting her eyes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All the forks had been put down and the silence weighed on everyone's shoulders. Lucien took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After that, my story is both very similar and very different to Mundy's. I locked myself up both figuratively and concretely. I quitted my job and stayed in a small flat in Paris. Oddly enough, my isolation lasted as long as Mundy's, ten years." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Mike's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're really sorry for you, Lucien." Caroline said and Lucien raised his eyes to her, a distraught smile on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." He nodded slightly, still quite moved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on, dear." She encouraged him. He took a deep breath and went on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One day, I came to learn that the man who took Marie and Jérémy away from me was here, in Australia. So I jumped in the first flight and landed here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a moment of silence around the table before Mike dared speak.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky said you also knew Maurice…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui, indeed I do. He is an old friend, from my military service days." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's quite incredible!" Mike said. "I've known Maurice for decades now and I'd never have guessed he spent some time in France!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concerto of cutlery on plate resumed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh but he did. And having ears and eyes everywhere in the city, he helped me track down </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man</span>
  </em>
  <span> until I met with Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you meet exactly?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I am not sure such a story is for feminine ears…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, please! I killed this chicken myself!" She answered and Lucien's eyebrows jumped. He chuckled at the enthusiasm of the old lady.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case," He cast a glance over Mike who seemed as eager to know as his wife. "I had in mind to be caught by his… Well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>employees</span>
  </em>
  <span> and find a way to make it to Duchemin directly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dew what?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin, Arthur Duchemin was the name of that man who took everything from you and me." Lucien explained. "The first part of my plan worked beautifully and I found myself tied up to a chair by his goons."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh!" Caroline's eyes were shining in excitement. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I underestimated Duchemin and didn't realise he could have me killed then and there. I was blinded by my will for revenge and ignored the possibility that I could end up dead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what did you do?" She asked, buzzing on her seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? Nothing. But in an instant, the guards around me started falling one after the other. I did not understand what was happening but it caused enough of a distraction that I managed to free myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, what happened?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave that lopsided grin that could make flowers bloom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy tranquilised them all and saved me that day." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well… I saw a bloke takin' a beatin while being tied up. And you weren't wearing their uniforms so… Heh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why were you there?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That hangar where Lu' was, that's where the alligators I was after were." Mundy answered. "There were two trucks. One empty, one with the 'gators. I got closer when I made sure all the guards were shot asleep. I opened the first truck, it was empty. When I opened the second one, I found the 'gators </span>
  <em>
    <span>and Lu'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a conniving glance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, that is how we met." Lucien confirmed. "And we each considered the other like an enemy, or competition at least. In the end, we realised that we needed each other to do the job, so we teamed up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone grinned around the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And so now you live together, eh?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, we do. In fact, we work together too. Mundy helps with his many talents. I only take the responsibility of teaching children and teenagers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's really nice of both of you." Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As Mike said," Lucien answered. "We try to work to make a positive difference around us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, honest work, and good souls." Mike said. "So you do the teachin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ever done that before?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, in the ex-colonies, a few decades ago."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whereabouts?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Northern Africa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you like it there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did. Beyond the sunny weather and warm temperatures, people's mindset and customs were and still are considerably different from ours. I learnt a lot from their simpler way of life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds like you did an awful lot of things in your life, eh? Singer, soldier, teacher…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, and many others." Lucien nodded. "But please, enough about me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mike, stop interrogating the guest…!" Caroline added. "Sorry, dear, we haven't had visits for quite a while."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just curious, Caroline!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!" She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien chuckled at their banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am glad you survived." Lucien said as everyone was finishing their meals. "When Mundy told me the news, he was restless!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. He guessed Lucien wanted to insist on the impact that Mundy's parents' survival had on him. He smiled at his lover, hoping that Lucien would read </span>
  <em>
    <span>"thank you"</span>
  </em>
  <span> on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Micky is such a sweetheart. You know Lucien, he might seem tall and strong, our boy, but he's very sensitive, very compassionate." Caroline said and held her son's hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, trust me, I know very well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he rescued a black cat and I saw the respect with which he treats him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back in the days, we used to have a few dogs." Caroline explained. "They loved Micky and were so excited to be around him…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can very well see why." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You rescued a kitty too, eh?" Mundy said to Lucien. "She's snow white, with long hair, she's gorgeous! He got her when she was a kitten and raised her. Mum, Dad, you should see them one day, the cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw," Caroline grinned sweetly. "You can bring them next time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure. Oh and Lu' didn't tell you but he trained his cat to wait at crossroads!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?" Mike asked. "You can train a cat to do that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he did! And I trained Sooty boy to do the same." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooty boy?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the black cat, he's called Soot, and the white princess is Pearl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do they get along well?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than well." Lucien answered with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They got kittens together!" Mundy added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh bugger! That's great!" Mike said. "How many?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the discussion went on about the cats and the kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But what about you guys? What have you been up to?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We got the garden goin' on at the back." Mike answered. "It's more than enough for us so we have the surplus sold. We go to the market on marketday and have a little stand there. We usually sell everything, not that it's much, but it helps pay the bills, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's great!" Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All the veggies and potatoes you had today come from the garden." He added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The chicken too!" Caroline added. "By the way Micky, d'you want some more?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Mum, thanks, I'm full. But you have chickens? Like before?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, not as many, just a few ones. But come on, Micky, just a bit more chicken…? A little bit…? You won't even feel it!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, please, I wanna save some space for dessert…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, alright." She turned to Lucien. "And what about you, dear? You liked my roasted chicken, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was exquisite, Caroline." Lucien answered. "But like Mundy, not tasting your dessert would be an insult to your culinary talents."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well that's some very nice way of putting it…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline stood up and started to empty the table. Mundy helped her and in no time, Caroline was back with tea and dessert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And here we are…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Mum, is this your chocolate cake?" Mundy asked excitedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it is!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes!" Mundy exclaimed. "Mum, you have no idea how much I like that…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do!" She answered. "Now, be a sweetheart and give everyone some tea while I cut the cake, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both got busy while Mike and Lucien leaned back on their chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you guys continue farmin'? That's really good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, keeps us busy." Caroline added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, you ended up livin' together, eh?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Oui, after the events with Duchemin, we… </span><em><span>lived separately</span></em> <em><span>for a year." </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed beyond his ears. He was uncomfortable with the idea of lying to his parents. Hiding Lucien's true identity was a big enough lie but now, the Frenchman was also not talking about the period of time where he was supposedly dead. Mundy wished he could be brutally honest and just burst out with all the truth. But of course he couldn't. No, not now, and maybe not in a million years. Now was the time to get along with his parents again. He would think about telling them the truth about Lucien later… </span>
  <em>
    <span>or maybe never.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Gosh… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone started with their dessert and Lucien couldn't hold back a smile seeing Mundy roll his eyes in bliss while eating his mother's cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were both coming back from the nerve-wrecking experience of dealing with that man." Lucien went on. "And after a year, our paths crossed again. Mundy was already working for Maurice and I was looking for something to keep my days busy, and provide Perle with everything that she needs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Back then, I was still living in my van with the cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cats?" Caroline asked. "You had other ones?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was also feeding the strays." Lucien jumped in to his rescue. "A very compassionate soul he is, and the best of friends." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, the gaze that Lucien gave to Mundy, with heavy lidded-eyes, spoke much louder to the Aussie than to his parents. And then Mundy realised that if Lucien managed to remain unfazed it was because for him, it was routine, or it </span>
  <em>
    <span>had been </span>
  </em>
  <span>routine for decades, with him being a spy…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice's pay isn't much, but with the two of us, we can afford the bills." Mundy said. "And well, I knew Lu', he knew me so the housemate choice was quick and easy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, that's very nice… I can't remember the last time Micky brought a friend home to be honest." Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he chose one with great taste for his wines at least, eh?" Mike added with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Many thanks, I am truly honoured to meet you." Lucien nodded his head like a bow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dinner went well and as the dessert plates were now all empty, the discussion naturally came to an end. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you again for your delicious dinner and for having me to share it." Lucien said at the door while Caroline gave him his jacket. "Oh, thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're very welcome, boys." She tapped his arm and Lucien smiled. "You'll be safe on your way back, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mum, don't worry…" Mundy kissed his mother on her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right, be safe, boys, eh?" Mike added as hugs were exchanged and hands were shaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will, Mike." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way to the motorcycle and Lucien motioned Mundy to drive. The Aussie hopped on, and Lucien behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come back and visit soon, Micky, eh?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, Mum, don't worry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both slipped on their helmets and Mundy started the engine.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya!" Mike and Caroline waved at Mundy and Lucien who flew away in the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, such good boys they are… And Lucien…! Very polite, eh?" Caroline said as Mike and her made it back home. They cleared up the rest of the table and chatted about their dinner again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really seems like our boy Micky is a man now, eh? Only thing missin' is a good sheila and boom!" Mike said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, yeah… Can you imagine? Micky with a girlfriend…?" Caroline answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't really, he never brought anyone home before. It's the first time in… whew… Can you remember the last time he brought a friend home?" Mike brought more plates to the sink, where Caroline was washing the dishes. "Caroline?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He found her staring emptily in front of her and frowning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's something that doesn't add up…" She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's his jacket." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky's?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, his friend's…" She put a hand on her hip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They said that they moved in together to afford the rent, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How come the brand of his jacket is Lemercier?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Le-what?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lemercier, it's the expensive tailor in the old centre, he only does custom-made stuff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, he might've got that at work with Maurice." Mike answered. "Y'know how rich folks can throw anything in the bin, Caroline." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She resumed her washing of the dishes and Mike helped her. Their conversation fell silent, and as Mike glanced at his wife again, he saw that her brow was still furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not buyin' it?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm not. There's something that's missin', Mike."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, women…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, I am being serious." She raised her eyes to her husband and pushed her glasses back with the back of her hand. "Lucien is polite, nice and all, but there is something we're missing."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0089"><h2>89. Chapter 89</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Here, Micky, a bigger bowl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, thanks, Mum! Come along, babies, Dad is gonna show you stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline opened the French window for Mundy and the cats to step in the garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Careful with the chickens, they aren't toys or food, eh?" Mundy told the cats who froze when they saw the few ginger hens. "Eggs first?" He asked his mother who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, please, you'll find them on your left, you'll see your father built them a little coop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright." Mundy cast a glance over the cats. Soot had stepped between Perle and the curious hen pecking at the grass. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" He slowly lowered his body closer to the ground and his pupils went wide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no huntin' of the hens, Sooty boy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot looked up at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, they're nice, look." Mundy put the bowl down and crouched to take a hen and sit on the ground. He petted her gently while Caroline watched the whole scene unravel before her eyes. "C'mere and touch, she's soft." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot hesitated but Perle trusted Mundy and came closer, albeit prudently. She raised a paw and Mundy held it between his fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good girl, don't be scared… Here, see? The hen is a friend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, a friend. She's not scared of ya, see? She's just curious. C'mon, Sooty boy, man up and c'mere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot approached but positioned himself such that Perle was always between him and the chicken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be shy… Gimme yer paw."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot averted his green eyes and looked down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle turned to him and after a few affectionate licks and some purrs, her charms worked and Soot raised his paw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy… Here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" He raised apprehensive eyes to Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's safe, don't worry. You trust your Dad, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a second of hesitation and Soot meowed again. Mundy gently pulled his paw and his black pads came into contact with the hen's feathers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we go… Gently… No, we don't slap her… Pearl, show him, baby… See? The wifey's not scared, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still are as good with animals as you've always been." Caroline said with a sweet grin. Mundy smiled back at her as she came to ruffle his hair. He was sitting on the grass, his legs open, with the hen in his hands and Perle and Soot between his long legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Especially these two, they're adorable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw… And you really behave like their Dad, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, well, I raised them… L-let's get the eggs eh?" He stood up and released the hen. "Oh that's a gorgeous little house they have..." He discovered a quite large wooden coop. "How many chickens d'you have?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A dozen maybe? And a couple of roosters, too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both approached the coop and the chickens cackled happily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ladies and gents, hey there…" Mundy ran his hands on their feathers. "I'm surprised they're not scared."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hold them in my arms all the time."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not get a cat or a dog? Better pet than chickens, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but after what happened in the farm, it's hard to even just have those few hens." Caroline sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy went closer to her and, bending down, he hugged her. "What happened at the farm won't happen again, Mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know but… I'm always scared… Who knows what could happen here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no oil or anythin' here, and even if there was, Duchemin's dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Caroline hugged her son back. "Micky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I missed you so much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So did I, Mum. Went mad without you. I even missed my fights with Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She tapped him on the back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a good boy you are… C'mon, let's get the eggs." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both helped each other and collected all the eggs in the coop. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Leave just one or two, in case there's a chick inside."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay. What next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next, you can fill the basket with whatever veggies you like, come follow me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Mum, no, c'mon, you need the money…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nonsense!" Caroline turned and walked away, heading for the little vegetable farm.  "I'm gonna make sure you can eat before I can sell anything, you're my son and baby, no way I'm feedin' people before I feed you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mum, you need to keep stuff to sell it - oh, my God! That's amazing!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's sentence and his breath altogether cut short when his eyes fell on his parent's garden. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have such a big garden, Mum, it's great!" Mundy's eyes eagerly scanned every plant, every stem and every leaf of the green lines of fresh vegetables that all beckoned his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, it's smaller than what we had back in the days but it gets us enough money." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, this is great…!" He crouched next to the melons. "Babies? C'mere, let me explain, now, no, no claws, only touch with your little paws… There, good babies… Look at these flowers, see them?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soot, don't put your face in the flower… Scared but curious you are, eh? Yeah, it's a melon flower, you can't see it, but it's orange. And you know what? They open when the sun rises and then close for the night."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came closer and sniffed the flower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…." She purred and Mundy scratched her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And look here. What are these, d'you remember them? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa</span>
  </em>
  <span> loves them." Mundy pointed at some vegetables.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's peppers! Good girl…!" Mundy kissed Perle's head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline repeated as she picked a melon and put it in the basket.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's Lu's name for Pearl."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa </span>
  </em>
  <span>and you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>Dad?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Caroline picked a few bell peppers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah…" Mundy blushed. "B-but yeah, uh, Lu', he likes those bell peppers. Makes ratatouilles with them." He tried to justify himself and lead the conversation away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His ratatouille?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…? It's… It's nice. It's a French thing. Smells really good too when he cooks it. The entire house smells of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled and Mundy's eyes went back to the vegetables. He walked through among the rows, stopping at each new kind of plant and had the cats touch it, sometimes even let them have a taste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sooty boy, cherry tomatoes aren't toys, stop slappin' them, there, good boy. Wanna taste one? C'mere. Baby Pearl, c'mere too. Here… Y'like it? Yeah, you do! It's nice, isn't it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline followed her son and filled his basket with whatever was ripe.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh by the way, Micky, I have a few other things I want to give you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, you've already filled this big basket with stuff, you shouldn't have…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I should have! Now, be a dear and carry it back home and follow me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Babies, wanna follow? Oh, yeah, they do. Alright, c'mon, chop, chop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made it back inside of the house and Mundy put the basket on the kitchen table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I made these things a few weeks ago now," Caroline started as she went to the tip of her toes and opened some cupboards. She took some glass jars out and adjusted her glasses to read the stickers on them more easily. "Ah, that's the one." She took one of the jars and added it to the basket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that?" Mundy took a look. "Oh! Apricot jam? Really?" His face brightened with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still your favorite, yeah?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, still my favourite, always! Thank you so much, Mum…!" He hugged her dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, sweetie, it's nothing…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, don't say that, it's the best jam ever." He closed his eyes and tried to remember the last time apricot jam had a strong effect on him. His eyes snapped open when he realised that it was at Victoria's diner, when he was sharing the crêpes with Lucien… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll wash a couple of apples and we can sit and have them, yeah?" She suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." They broke the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna have it inside or out under the sun?" She asked as she rinsed two red apples.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Outside?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, here, let's go." She gave him one and he opened the French window for her. They both stepped outside again, followed by the cats. Caroline took a seat on a chair while Mundy preferred to sit cross-legged on the grass in front of her. Perle and Soot jumped between his thighs and laid there, in a pile of fluff. The sun and Mundy's scratches gently soothed them to sleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, look at your cats, they're sleepin' together…" Caroline tilted her head on the side and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they're adorable. I love them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They love you too, listen to them purr…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy grinned. He looked around him and took a deep breath. The Aussie loved being in a grassy lawn with his mother. They both took a crunchy bite of their apples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh…! Super juicy. Is this from the garden too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we got a few trees, apples, pears, apricots… The basics." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle opened her eyes and yawned. Mundy scratched her head and she blinked slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby, short nappy, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She hopped off of Mundy's lap and stretched in the grass while Soot was still sleeping. She played with the straws of green and fresh grass before going to Caroline's legs and brushing herself on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Pearl, y'like me?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's your Grandma right there, baby." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Grandma?" Caroline repeated. "I thought only Soot was yours and Pearl was Lucien's?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-well…" Mundy blushed again. "I-It's a shared custody… I mean she obeys me as much as him, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle sniffed Caroline's trousers on her legs before looking up and jumping on her lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, hello, Pearl… Can I pet you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's very easy, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're so soft…! Does she shed a lot of hair everywhere in the house?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're used to it now, we find long white hair everywhere. If it's medium length, it's her, if it's proper long, it's Lu's few white streaks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle lay down and blinked slower and slower under Caroline's strokes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at her, she likes you, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess she does. She's beautiful…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome." Caroline answered with a chuckle. Both Mundy and her soon finished their apples. They were under the sun, for the cats' greatest delight, and were silently appreciating each other's company. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your friend, Lucien, you trust him, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do, why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I don't know… I'd say be careful, eh? You never know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean? Why d'you say that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something's… </span>
  <em>
    <span>off</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him." She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you think it's a little bit odd?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, you gotta be clearer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right… His suit last time, remember it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the beige one? What about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a Lemercier, it's the most expensive tailor in town, and yet he said to be struggling with money…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's pupils retracted to a dot and his breath stopped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Bugger, </span>
  </em>
  <span>his mother had to be that observant…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And when you came before that, I saw him with another suit through the window. Looked as neat as a Lemercier." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bit his lip and lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All I'm saying is that he might be hiding things from you, and those things might be heaps of money he doesn't want anyone to know of… Look, Micky, were the circumstances different, I wouldn't care a bit. After all, this is none of my or your business."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…?" Mundy anticipated, raising his eyes to his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you both…</span>
  <em>
    <span> dealt with a guy.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're both supposed to… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not be free</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She looked right and left and whispered, just in case. "What do you know about that man? He could report you to the police, or even </span>
  <em>
    <span>be</span>
  </em>
  <span> the police for that matter!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, I'm sure he won't, don't worry. He just likes to dress fancy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, fair, but where does the money come from for him to pay custom-made suits where he is a teacher for poor kids? Surely that isn't his only source of money? And why pretend he can't afford to live alone if he clearly can?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started sweating. Of all the lies and well constructed nonsense that he and Lucien had told his parents, it was the one thing they hadn't talked about that had planted the seed of doubt in Caroline, namely, Lucien's clothing style. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well the answer's clear, Micky!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If he pretends to not be able to pay for the rent on his own but </span>
  <em>
    <span>has to live with you, </span>
  </em>
  <span>it's because he needs you close!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what d'you mean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he needs me close?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He can't afford to have you walkin' around on your own far from him!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-Why?" Mundy's heartbeat accelerated and Soot woke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you both did what you did to </span>
  <em>
    <span>that guy!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed in relief. For a second, he thought his mother might have guessed that they were more than partners in crime. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! And he wants to make sure you won't turn him in! So he keeps you close!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy couldn't hold back a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, no, don't worry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How can you be so calm about it?! First, you live with… well… </span>
  <em>
    <span>a criminal."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm one too, eh. He didn't do it alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but contrary to you, he's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>liar."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She answered and it sawed Mundy's heart in half. He wanted to protest and defend Lucien, but he couldn't do much without telling Caroline the truth. "And if he's lying about one thing, God knows how many other things he lied about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Micky, look at me… I'm worried for you, sweetie. You live with a dangerous man is all I want you to understand and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell Dad about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I didn't. If I had, he'd have gone mad worrying. And we both know that your Dad isn't the best when it comes to reactin' to situations like that, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks for not tellin' him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not telling him </span>
  <em>
    <span>but…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline raised an index finger and Mundy, a curious eyebrow. "I'll ask you to come here and live with us instead. We have a house, an extra room, you'll be back home and I won't worry so much about you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mum, I finally did it! I got a job and a place, you want me to break all that cause Lu' wears fancy suits?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, you know it's not about the suits. It's about you bein' safe. The man is elegant, has good manners, and everythin'. But he is hiding things from you, important things, stuff that could be scary to you and us, and maybe it's dangerous, who knows? I'd rather have you here with us than there with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed and covered his face with his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky… Look at it that way. If he's lyin' about one thing, he might be lying about a billion more, who knows? That story about his fiancée and son, maybe it's all made up? Maybe he wasn't in the army at all? Why did he then travel all the way to Australia and help you? Nothin' makes sense!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy answered and removed his hands off his face. "It's… It's… I mean… It's all true, the fiancée and son, I saw pictures of them with him. And what he did to Duchemin… He…" Mundy looked left and right and whispered. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>He carved their names with his knife on the bloke's chest, on top of the burns I made." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyes snapped wide and her eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If none of that's true, surely he wouldn't have done that, would it? And he wouldn't have wanted to get that guy, right? Nothin' makes sense because you don't get it, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I appreciate… that you're worried for me. But I know what I'm doin', ok? I know Lu', I know him very well and he knows me very well too. Just… Just trust me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky… I'd love to trust you, but I can't. That man is hiding stuff from you and it could be dangerous." Caroline gently nudged Perle who jumped out of her lap and joined her son on the grass. She sat next to him and cupped his face. "I lost you once, Micky, I don't want to run that risk, or any risk, ever again." She added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum… I can't do that." He said, lowering his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? It's ok, I'll deal with your Dad, I'll tell him what I think and he won't think any less of you, don't worry."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not worryin' about that." Mundy admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's the problem then? Tell me, sweetie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised distraught eyes to his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you. But you have to trust me, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, you're startin' to worry me now, what is it?" Her hazel eyes darted left and right behind her glasses to Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie lowered his head and laid it against his mother's chest. She hugged him dearly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Micky? Please, tell me, I promise I won't be mad and I won't tell your Dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is he forcin' you to keep your mouth shut?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who then? Who's preventing you from speaking?" She asked, determined to change that for her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Her eyebrows jumped behind her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and Dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" She repeated. "Micky, we never want you to keep important stuff away from us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded his head against his mother's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" She answered. "Never, ever, did we ever ask you such a thing! What are you talking about?!" She hugged him tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you, because you don't want to hear it." He said and his breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky…? What is it? Bloody hell, if you're crying, it's really scary then…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head off of his mother's chest and wiped his face with his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't tell you here." He sniffled. "We have to go out." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're already out in the garden!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, out of here, far from Dad. He's in the house." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where d'you want us to go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take you home and show you. But Mum, you gotta promise to never </span>
  <em>
    <span>ever </span>
  </em>
  <span>tell Dad about it, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, depends what it is!" She almost exclaimed. "If it's dangerous, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to</span>
  </em>
  <span> tell him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, it's really not dangerous, but you gotta promise. If you think you might tell Dad, then I'm not showing you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, you gotta swear." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's blackmail, Micky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was blackmail too when you asked me to come live here otherwise you'd tell Dad that I'm in danger." He answered and her eyebrows jumped up. "But I don't mean to blackmail you, like you didn't mean to do to me, I just want to tell you." He was begging with his eyes. "Please, Mum, please, let me tell you… Swear you won't tell him and I'll tell you the truth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at her son's distraught and pleading eyes. She took a deep breath and didn't hesitate long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I swear I won't tell him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Swear on somethin' that matters." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum-!" Mundy stopped himself and lowered his voice. "Mum, please… I want to tell you, I want to tell you so, so, much, but I'm scared… I'm so bloody scared I feel like I can't do anythin' and I'm just in a prison of lies." He sniffled and his breath went hitched again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ssh… Wipe your tears, baby." She hugged him dearly. "Sweetie, I swear on your father's head that I won't tell him a thing. I love you, Micky, you're my only baby and I don't want you to be so scared of your Dad that you keep things away from me too. Oh, Gosh… Alright, let it go, sweetie, it's ok, it's ok…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy cried against his mother's chest. He was about to hit a point of no return. Telling her the truth about his relationship with Lucien might liberate him, or it might lock him up in his closet forever.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0090"><h2>90. Chapter 90</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mike?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're out with Micky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, alright, be safe out there, eh?" Mike answered from his sofa, while watching the television. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'll be home later, he'll drop me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough, have fun and watch out for your Mum, Micky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, will do… Uh, see ya, Dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to his father from the door and sighed. This might be the last time he was allowed in his parents' house… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy couldn't see it, but Mike's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya too, son." He unglued his eyes from the screen and turned to look at Mundy and Caroline at the door. "You be a good boy and take care of your mum, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile and Mundy stepped out of the house. He exhaled a breath he didn't know he had been holding, and his shoulders sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ok, Micky?" Caroline's higher pitched voice tickled his ears and made him land back to reality. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Let's get to the van." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline followed Mundy and hopped in the van that was parked a few meters away. They both fastened their seatbelts and Mundy started the engine. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is your house far from here?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, it's a fifteen minute drive, something like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline paid attention through the whole journey and was surprised to see that Mundy stopped and parked in the city centre. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You live around here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that black door, that's the place." Mundy pointed and Caroline followed the direction he showed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They hopped off and Caroline followed her son to the door. Mundy took his keys out and unlocked it. As soon as he pushed it open, a white cloud of fluff and her black companion meowed repeatedly and trotted to Caroline and him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, babies… Mum, welcome home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both stepped in and while Mundy shut the door, Caroline's head was moving left and right, scanning the floor, the walls, the ceiling and the furniture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, gimme your jacket and go ahead, have a look."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you Micky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, baby, go take Soot and play with him, Grandma and I need to talk, yeah?" He crouched down to scratch their heads and the cats left their side. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very beautiful house you have…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's all Lu'." Mundy started and came close to his mother to hold her hand and lead her to the living room. "When we got the house, it was practically empty. He did all the decoratin', he chose the furniture and stuff. He's good at it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't take part in that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He always asks me before buyin' something, but I just trust him. Also, uh, see that corridor with the stairs? It needed a new layer of paint and I did that. I do all the heavy stuff, he does the pretty stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And this here, it's the kitchen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh! Very colourful!" She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, again, it's all Lu', I just put a fresh layer of light blue on the walls and white on the ceiling. And then, he bought all the kitchenware." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you have a garden?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, we don't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, makes sense, you're bang on in the centre…! I guess the rent is expensive, eh?" Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Mum…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped walking and Caroline turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We… Uh… We're not payin' rent…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? You don't have the money for it? How late are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, Mum, it's not that… It's uh… W-we actually bought this house." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyebrows jumped behind her glasses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bought it?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, with Lu's money… Uh, y'know what? Let me make some tea and we can sit down and I explain everything, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Caroline frowned slightly. So she had been right, huh? Lucien did have heaps of money…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy got busy in the kitchen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me help you, Micky…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you're the guest here, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm your mum, Micky, I'm not a guest!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They put together a kettle and in no time a tray was ready with tea, milk and sugar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, try these biscuits." Mundy put a pack on the tray.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are they?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the tray and headed for the living room, followed by his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're called </span>
  <em>
    <span>something-something, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I can't remember the name in French but it means </span>
  <em>
    <span>'cat's tongue'."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I guess Lucien showed them to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat on the sofa and Mundy put the tray on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he loves them with his coffee, but they work well with tea too." Mundy answered as he started to serve his mother and himself. "Here, milk but no sugar, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thank you sweetie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So tell me about the house." Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Mum, you were right, Lu' is… uh… very well-off."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded to herself proudly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We bought the house with some of his money because… Uh… To be honest, he surprised me with it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One day, he brought me here and made me visit it. I didn't really know why. You should've seen it back then, there was nothing in it, absolutely nothing! But then he said that it could be ours if I liked it too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ours?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caroline repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, there's heaps of things that we didn't tell you because… I didn't want to worry you or Dad and I wanted to just… y'know, get along well with you. And now that Dad sees that I've fixed my life, I don't want to tell him how or why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy paused and put his cup of tea back on the tray. He wiped his sweaty hands on his trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me, Micky…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try." He took a deep breath. "Here's the thing, uh… I don't know where to start… Hold on…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline put her cup back on the tray and put her hand on Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Start at the beginning." She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah but… You gotta promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swore I won't tell your dad a thing." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, you gotta promise to… to still talk to me… after I tell you the truth…" He lowered his head. "Mum, please…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't I? You told us you killed a man, but you're still my baby, you're still the same baby Micky that I held in my arms many, many years ago." She put her hand on Mundy's cheek and gently brushed it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Mum, promise." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promise." Caroline said, thinking that there wasn't much left to be worse than actually killing a man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mundy raised his head again. "Here's the true story of Lu' and me then." He cleared his throat. "Back when I was searching for Johnson's alligators, I had a lead that pointed to the Queen Victoria, y'know, the posh restaurant." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I went there and uh… Pff, it was ridiculous. I put on the only suit I had, the black one that I had for your funeral. I couldn't pay for food so I got their cheapest dessert, a chocolate cake. I sat there and was observing people, trying to find the bloke I was after, and uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's where I saw Lu' again, but I didn't know it was him, I didn't realise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait, this was before you found the alligators, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I saw Lu' on the stage there, singin' and playin' the piano…" Mundy had dreamy eyes and a smile on his lips. "He sang a song about solitude. It was in French but… I don't know, I kinda got the idea of the song even if I understood nothing of what he was blabberin' about." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I realised that I liked it there. It was posh and filled with filthy rich people, but I liked listenin' to him. So I came back a few times… Oh, hold on-!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy jumped out of the sofa and went to one of the shelves in front of them. He opened a book and retrieved a sheet of paper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I even wrote to him…" He showed his mother the letter he had addressed to Lucien back then. "And I learnt that letters like these, he was receivin' heaps of them. Sheilas were falling like flies for him, understandably so. He was singin' like he meant it, and he was dressed so nice… Looked like he was born wearin' suits, like his tie wasn't strangling him like mine was…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is true that he is good looking and he has very good clothing taste, elegant and all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he does…" Mundy blinked and landed back on Earth. "But yeah, I took that habit of goin' there, spending my last bits of money on a chocolate cake that was very good, yeah, but I couldn't care less about it. And then…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then… Then there was the alligators' thing where I met Lu', not knowing that he was the same person as that singer, and then we spent our time arguin' and fightin' over who would get Duchemin first…" Mundy sighed. "Until the masquerade ball."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The what now?" Caroline asked, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin organised a ball with costumes and he invited Lu', the singer. Lucien got me a costume and we went there dressed like rich people from two hundred years ago… It was ridiculous, Mum, but it got us closer to the man and I actually talked to him…!" Mundy opened wide eyes. "Actually, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>talked to me, and I got so confused, I wanted to kill him then and there but I couldn't, the place was full of his goons…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? Nothing… I couldn't do anything. I stayed there, like an idiot, paralysed. It would have all gone to shit if Lu' hadn't been there. He talked to the guy, like small talk and all, and when we got alone, he calmed me down." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled tenderly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, Duchemin asked Lu' to sing something, but I was convinced </span>
  <em>
    <span>this Lu'</span>
  </em>
  <span> wasn't the singer, so I panicked! If Duchemin learnt that we had tricked him, we were good as dead! But Lu' went anyway and sang something and that's when I got it… Him and the singer were one and the same…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, you didn't see that it was him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When he was singin', he was wearing nicer clothes. But when we were out there tryin' to get Duchemin, he was wearin' uh… What was he calling it…? Uh, bala-balala...</span>
  <em>
    <span>thingy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It's a mask basically, so I never saw his face entirely when we were workin' together. But then he sang and I recognised the voice and the manners and everything… I wanted to beat him up for lying to me, but I couldn't make a scene."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what did you do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We went back to town and in the middle of the desert, on the road, I asked him to stop his car and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I beat him up." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… </span>
  <em>
    <span>beat him up?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Caroline exclaimed, astonished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah. I beat him up and he didn't fight back. I beat him up but it wasn't even the first time. But that time, he let me knock him out completely. I carried him to the Doc' and stayed with him all night, couldn't sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky… Since when did you get so violent?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Since you and Dad were dead and nothin' made sense, everything was unfair." He frowned. "After that, I got a message from Maurice telling me that Lu' might have… </span>
  <em>
    <span>gone." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gone? What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't know what he meant either, so I ran to his hotel and when I got to his door, I heard Pearl cryin' on the other side of it. I broke in and -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You </span>
  <em>
    <span>broke in?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I found Lu'..." Mundy got shivers and wiggled his shoulders to shake them away. "For a second I thought…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline hugged him and brushed his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In your own time, sweetie…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was in his bath, fully clothed… He had an empty bottle of wine in his hand and… His eyes were closed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, dear…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got him out and dried him out before trying to put dry clothes on him. I slapped him on the face, Pearl curled up next to him to warm him up, his lips were blue… And finally he woke up."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whew…!" Caroline exhaled the breath she had been holding and put a hand on her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he woke up but was hungover like hell. I brought him water and some sugar while he talked nonsense… I asked him if he wanted some food or somethin' and he said he was hungry. So I went to the kitchen and cooked whatever I could find while he put on some more clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline nodded to show she was following. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few minutes later, he popped in, in the kitchen, and he… uh… he was still weak so he, uh, c-clung to me, I mean, just cause he couldn't hold himself up, eh?" Mundy blushed and his mother smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We had dinner together and uh… I just made sure he could… Y'know… Go to bed safe and stuff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I get it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then I went back to the van and drove away. After that, I tried to get Duchemin on my own. I went to his palace and hunted him down."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I remember you told us about that." Caroline nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't tell you that the only reason I survived this, is Lucien. He came after me, riskin' his skin as much as I was foolishly riskin' mine, and he got me out of there. He drove me to the Doc' and this time, he stayed with me all night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you go on your own?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause he had Pearl to live for. I had nothin', no one." Mundy raised his hands before they landed on his lap again. "Who cared who I was, what I wanted, what I was? No one! You weren't there anymore and I had nothing left!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline softened and shook her head, the pinching she felt in her heart showed on her face. She put her hand on Mundy's again and brushed it slowly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I woke up, I was determined to go back and try again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you nearly got killed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who cared?!" He said, his lagoon, eager eyes riveted on his mother's hazel, soft ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Words failed her and Mundy sighed before a gentle smile appeared on his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He had Pearl and uh… There was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>person</span>
  </em>
  <span>… He-he fancied someone, I knew that much. And uh, I thought whoever that might be, they'd fancy him back, no doubt about that, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so I thought to myself, well, if someone has to go kill Duchemin and then die, let it be me cause uh… I-I…" The muscles of his mouth wanted to say it but his head hit a bug repeatedly, like a wall. "I was sure that the uh… the person that… I mean…" He closed his eyes and scratched his head and his cheek nervously. "I-I mean… The-the…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were in love with someone too?" Caroline's eyes snapped wide and Mundy hid his face in his hands. "Micky…" She brushed his back. "I know we never talked about these things but… Don't be shy, eh? I'm your Mum, baby, I love you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Mum, you don't get it…" His muffled voice answered as his hands still covered the shame of the truth. "I fancied someone but… I was sure they didn't like me back…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Micky… Look, it's a heartbreak, it happens, it hurts, yeah, but it’s fine… If it didn't work out, that means she wasn't the right one." Caroline tapped his back gently and leaned on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, I…" He sighed. "I can't bloody say it. I know the words, I wanna say them, but I can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because… I'm sorry, Mum!" Mundy burst into sobs. "I'm so sorry… I wish I wasn't like that, I wish I was born differently, I wish I-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… There, there, baby, I've got you." Caroline hugged him and he sobbed against her chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You and Dad didn't raise me like that, you… I… I'm sorry…! I'm so bloody sorry…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talkin' about, Micky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's tears started to drench his mother's blouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I swear, Mum, I swear I didn't do any harm to anyone, we're quiet and lead a good an honest life, Mum, I swear that we're good people, we don't look for trouble, we lead a calm life, we're just livin' normally, Mum…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We? </span>
  </em>
  <span>You mean Lucien and you? Yeah, I know that you're not hurtin' anyone, what do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy calmed his hitched breath and wiped his face with his sleeves. His hair was a mess and his eyes were red and slightly swollen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We… Lu' and me… W-we live </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know…?" Caroline failed to understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, you don't get it." Mundy sniffled and took a deep breath before he took both of his mother's hands in his. His palms were sweaty, his nerves were buzzing and hurting everywhere. "We live </span>
  <em>
    <span>together…!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Micky, I know, you already said. What is it? Why did you cry? Why apologise?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum! You… Ugh… C'mere…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and pulled his mother by the hand. They climbed up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle and Soot peeked out of their room and Caroline stopped sharp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, woah, hold on, Micky…" She pushed the door and her jaw dropped. "Is that your room…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Soot and Pearl's room." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you… build all that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled as his mother looked at the shelves on the wall, the ropes and other installations that Mundy had built for his cats. They were all painted with different colours, which brought a vibrant atmosphere in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look at their bed…!" Caroline pointed at the little fluffy bed on which Soot was still asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle trotted to her husband and lay next to him. She bathed him and the black cat opened his eyes before yawning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really love them, eh?" She said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, these cats are my babies. I raised them, I fed them, washed them…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that, eh. They obey you like they understand your words… Anyway, what is it you wanted to show me?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He took her hand and went through the corridor before he stopped in front of a door. Mundy turned to his mother and put his hands on her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, before I open this door, you really swear that you're not gonna tell Dad, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I swore and I swear again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot trotted to them and brushed themselves on Mundy's legs while meowing repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath and turned to the door. He put his hand on the handle and pushed it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? Your room?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pushed the door open and let his mother in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, that's your room. Did Lucien decorate it too? I don't see you like the flower in a vase kind of man…" Caroline stepped in and her eyes directly caught the flower vase on the night tables. "And a big, double bed you have, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cats jumped on the bed and lay on it, bathing each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyes went to the wooden suit valet stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wear suits now?" She went closer to it and looked at the brand. "And it's a Lemercier too…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, that's not mine." Mundy was at the door, incapable of stepping in his own room as if it was forbidden somehow. He fidgeted with his fingers while his knees were wobbling awkwardly beneath him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Lucien's? What is it doing in your room? Oh…" Caroline went to the night table and saw on each one, a framed picture was resting. She took one in her hand and adjusted her glasses before inspecting it. Mundy closed his eyes and hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky…? You sure are very good friends with Lucien, eh…? You keep pictures of both of you next to your bed? And what's this one? Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a picture of Lucien and Mundy hugging each other, on the day that the house was officially made theirs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't take you for the huggin' type, Micky…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's whole body was boiling, bubbling on the inside and burning in an uncomfortable way. The clock was ticking and he knew that his mother would understand any second now.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And the bed sheets… They're silk!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu' likes them…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So this is Lucien's room? Why did you take me here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no." Mundy couldn't move. His heels were anchored in the floor and his legs were threatening to give up. "Go look… in the… cupboard." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline put the framed picture back on the night table and looked at her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're shakin', Micky. Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded as much as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just… go, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline frowned and did as she was told. She went to the wardrobe and opened it. Half of it was filled with suits neatly hanging and the other half was simple polo shirts and trousers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wears very diverse stuff, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took the few steps that separated him from his mother and pointed at the suits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's… his." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His index moved to the polo shirts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's… mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why would you both put your clothes in the same wardrobe?" She raised a curious eyebrow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Mundy moved to the bed. He pointed at Lucien's side, where Perle was lying. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His." And then at Soot's side. "Mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know Soot is yours and Pearl is his-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" He exclaimed and the cats moved out of the bed. He pointed again. "His side… Mine…" He turned tearful eyes to his mother. "The bed is… ours…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyebrows arched high up and Mundy saw it. He saw the precise moment that she saw the truth. Her eyes went to Lucien's suit, then the framed pictures, the wardrobe and finally, the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum… We </span>
  <em>
    <span>live together." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw dropped and silence fell.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0091"><h2>91. Chapter 91</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The key jingled on the door handle and Lucien pushed the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow, meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, mes bébés…!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello, my babies…!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He crouched down and dealt scratches and slow blinks to both of the cats before removing his jacket and shoes. He headed for the kitchen but on his way, he saw the tray with the kettle and tea in the cups. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Dad est à la maison?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Dad is home?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He asked Perle who slowly blinked before trotting away to the stairs with Soot. They both sat on the first few steps and meowed again and again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[What is it?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued meowing until Lucien decided to follow them. They climbed up the stairs with him on their heels and when they arrived at the top, Lucien saw his bedroom door open and he could see Mundy standing up next to the bed. His shoulders were hunched slightly and his overall posture screamed that something was wrong. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned and went to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>are you - oh?" As soon as he stepped in the room, Lucien saw Caroline, her jaw dropping. Behind her was the open wardrobe and Mundy was still hiding his face in his hands. "Caroline? My apologies, I did not know you would visit us." Lucien extended his hand for her to shake but she didn't take it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The silence in the room weighed a ton. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you live… </span>
  <em>
    <span>together,</span>
  </em>
  <span> eh?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, we-" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She raised her hand and Lucien stopped talking immediately. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that what you meant when you said you </span>
  <em>
    <span>lived together?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>She asked and Mundy nodded. "You meant that you… you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded again, incapable of looking his mother in the eye, let alone speaking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So all the things you said about when you beat him up and… and the sheila you fancied…? Was there ever a sheila you loved?" She asked and Mundy shook his head. "It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> that you…?" Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien watched the conversation like a tennis match, his head swooshing from one to the other. He wanted to hold Mundy, bring him comfort but he couldn't. Not now, not in front of his mother and not in such a crucial moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You live together because you and him, you…?" Mundy nodded. "That's why you made me swear not to tell your dad?" He nodded again and sniffled. Lucien took a step towards Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, you." She said and Lucien froze. "Tell me the truth." Her tone was demanding and she looked as though she started to get angry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The truth?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you heard me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well. Let us go back to the living-room and have him sit down first and I shall oblige." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>About a minute later, the three of them were back downstairs. Mundy and his mother sat on the sofa while Lucien gave them some space and took a seat on an armchair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on then." Caroline insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine. My name is Lucien de Beauregard. I used to work as a spy for the French government. France had some business to settle with Duchemin and when they finally managed to pinpoint his location, they called me back to deal with him the way that I saw fit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was the story about your fiancée and your son true at all?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, absolutely true. France wanted to sue him and throw him in a prison cell, but I wanted to torture him, make him suffer and maybe give him the ultimate liberation of death, if I had grown an ounce of pity for the man. So I flew to Australia, got a cover job as a singer in the Queen Victoria that Duchemin liked to have dinner in. That is where Mundy saw me, without knowing that it was me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he told me about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then came the days of rivalry between him and me. We would always end up fighting, physically, over who would kill Duchemin. But at some point, it all flipped, and here comes one of the reasons why."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle came trotting and seeing Mundy so distraught she jumped on his lap and stood on her back legs to brush her head on his hands. Mundy finally removed them off his face and hugged her. His breath was still erratic. Soot joined and both purred and meowed softly, trying to bring some strength to the poor Aussie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He knew I had rescued Perle." Lucien went on. "And for quite a long while, he thought that she was the woman I share my life with. It quickly changed when he met her and understood that she was in fact the kitten that I had rescued, or maybe she rescued me. In any case, we started cooperating and we promised each other that we would catch Duchemin together. However, we both lied that day."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyebrows twitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw how kind Mundy was and how innocent and far he was living from Duchemin and his business. He didn't deserve to kill him and perhaps die for that. On the other hand, I, as a spy, was paid for this and was doing it with pleasure to avenge Marie and Jérémy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you tell her about the masquerade ball?" He asked Mundy and the Aussie nodded. "Good. I guess then that he told you everything until today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy said, and both Caroline and Lucien's head turned to him. "I didn't tell her what happened after Duchemin died." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah," Lucien nodded. "Then let me explain this." He cleared his throat. "Whoever killed Duchemin would be the next man to die as his partners in crime would no doubt chase that person down until they were dead and buried. Mundy suggested that he should be the one sacrificing his life and would hide in the desert. But I disagreed. So without telling him, on the day that we blew Duchemin up in that hangar, I made everyone believe that the second corpse they found was mine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I spent more than a year living like a hermit in a forest, leaving no trace of my living anywhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" She asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because… When I started this mission, I was gladly walking to my death. Who cared about me? No one. I am an old man and I had no strings attached to this Earth. I had known love in almost all its forms and if I were to die, so be it." Lucien explained. "But during this mission, not only did I rescue Perle, but I met with a man whose honesty and kindness made me question my own humanity. And suddenly, as easily as a bat of his eyelids, I wanted to live again, to live </span>
  <em>
    <span>longer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And if it wasn't to make him happy, then at least, to see him happy, even if I wasn't the cause of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline put a hand on her mouth slowly, to cover her jaw dropping again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I sacrificed my life that day and Mundy buried a coffin that he didn't know was empty. He had buried the spy, the liar, the man with the wealthy tastes in life. Little did he know that he single-handedly gave birth to a better man in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He made me believe he was dead for a year and uh…" Mundy said and sniffled. "I thought I'd go again through ten years of shit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, when did you… you know…?" Caroline asked, frowning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did we fall for each other?" Lucien asked. "God only knows, I cannot pinpoint the exact day it happened. But I found myself thinking about Mundy not like a partner in a mission, but someone I wanted to protect from himself, from the danger he was throwing himself into."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And uh…" Mundy added. "I uh… When he sang, he was a completely different man. He was so… sensitive. I thought he was understandin' things that I had never managed to put words on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After more than a year in isolation, during the winter, Mundy came to the forest where I was hiding."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? How?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice asked me to take a break off work. Back then I had Pearl, Soot and the kittens. But I'd lost Lu' and… Life just wasn't the same. So I went there, where the lake Dad used to take me to is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I hid there because it was a place I had visited Mundy in a few times. I had good memories attached to it." Lucien said. "One night, I decided to confront him and tell him the truth. I had seen him there for a few days already and when I saw the van, I was sure that it was him…" Lucien raised lovestruck eyes to Mundy and Caroline's eyes snapped wide. She recognised that gaze, she had seen it during dinner, multiple times, but she never understood it! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I fainted when I saw him. He had changed quite a bit. Long hair, beard and moustache, no suits. But it was him." Mundy said before turning to his mother. "After that, Maurice helped us change Lu's name and get his money back. We started working together and instead of living in the van, both of us with the six cats, Lu' took me here, in this house. He made me visit it and I agreed to buy it with him and uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>live together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline looked at Mundy and then at Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" She blinked repeatedly, trying to process everything. "Why hide for so long?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I had a reason to live that I didn't want to harm. I had to make the world believe that I had died for good. Maurice confirmed my death and even he was convinced that I had passed. But the answer to your question is to protect Mundy and have… a chance, to dare try and flip the odds in my favour. Life had taken everything from me but suddenly gave me Perle and Mundy. I won't let her take them away from me." He answered. "Unless </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> want it." His eyes went to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…" He took a deep breath. "This is… all the truth, everythin' we just said now and what he'd said at dinner the other day. You know all the story now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." She answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Yeah it is, I swear! I swear there's nothing else, Mum!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy." She called him by his full name and the Aussie lowered his head. "You or Lucien haven't told me the most important part of all of it! You haven't told me any truth!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" Mundy's head jerked back up. "Mum! I swear!" His head swooshed to Lucien. "Lu'! Tell her, please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You mother is right, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wha-?" Mundy's jaw dropped and his eyes welled up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to say it, out loud."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say what?" Mundy's voice jumped an octave. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say what you feel." He answered calmly, and nodded to give him the strength for it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"U-uh… I… Gnh!" Mundy grabbed fistfuls of his own hair and lowered his head. "I can't… I can't… I can't…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sounded out of breath and Lucien couldn't take it anymore. He moved away from his armchair and knelt on the carpet next to the sofa, by Mundy's feet. He hugged him and whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mundy, you can do this, mon amour, and whatever happens, I will be where you want me to be, I love you and I will not stop loving you. Be strong, mon amour, be strong for yourself, for your mother, and because you are an honest man." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy slowly let his hands sink and raised his red, swollen eyes to his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum… I… I can't live without him. He's always been there, he's always… put me first, put </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> first. He's… You see a fancy, posh bloke but I swear, he really is more than that, so much more. He saved me and… and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien clenched his grip on Mundy's thigh while Caroline frowned harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love him, Mum! There! I said it! I bloody love him! I can't live without him, I can't wake up without him and I can't go to sleep without him! He's everything! He's been everythin' when you and Dad were dead! He was the only one who cared about me since then! He…" Mundy burst out sobbing. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry I don't like a sheila! I tried Mum, I really did! I don't hate them, but none of them are good to me like Lu' is, none of them help me grow like him! None of them I felt like I wanted to get a house and a job with! I know we won't give you kids, I know you wanted me to give you grandkids and all I'm givin' you is a bloke and bloody cats…! I'm so, so sorry…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy emptied himself through his sobs, his voice cracking at every other word. He sniffled and his breathing was out of any kind of sync. He wrapped his arms around himself and his teeth chattered as he rocked his upper body back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was devastated. His lover's honesty and courage was sawing him in half. He walked away from him and came back a second later with a box of tissues. He knelt down on the carpet again and pulled one out of the box. Caroline snatched it off of his hand and Lucien backed off slightly. By no means did he want to weigh like a burden or even worse, be an obstacle, between her and her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She ripped the tissue in halves and handed him one. Lucien's eyebrows jumped. His eyes went from the bit of tissue to her eyes. She smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned in return and both sandwiched Mundy in a hug, Caroline on the right, Lucien from the left and they wiped his face. Mundy slowly opened his eyes and realised that both were holding him and he burst out sobbing again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshhh, it's okay, Micky… I-I don't really get it but… But you work well together and, now that I know Lucien better, I understand what kind of guy he is and… I can't really ask you to leave him or anything, can I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy cried and Lucien took another tissue and gently wiped his eyes. The Aussie grabbed his hand and hugged it against his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Micky, can I ask you, did you ever have any girlfriends before? Or any other… uh… companion? Is Lucien the first one to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" He nodded and his eyes were now burning. "I-I got a few sheilas, here and there, but none of them saw me like a normal guy… It wasn't because I could also like blokes, they didn't know about it, it's just because they thought I was the kind of guy who just roamed the desert and couldn't really build anythin'... They weren't wrong but… But it changed, with Lu' it's all different now, I… I was the one to actually tell him that we should settle down, get jobs and live normally… I wanna live </span>
  <em>
    <span>normally</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you do live normally, sweetie. I'm sorry you were so scared to tell me." Caroline pulled him in a hug and Mundy dived to her chest. "You're my boy, Micky, even if you didn't come out of my belly, you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>baby, I raised you and I love you. I just want you to be happy and… I never saw you as you are now, it's like you're a completely different man!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wh-what d'you mean?" Mundy's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The last time we spoke, before the incident at the farm happened, you were a loner! You'd come home from time to time, argue with your dad, and if I don't catch you before you go, you'd be off for days on end…!" She cupped his cheeks and wiped his tears away with her thumbs. "But look at you now…! You're a Dad yourself, you're living with someone who loves you and you love them, you got a job, pay the bills and all…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her with big, round, kitten eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm proud of you, Micky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? You're not mad? You still wanna talk to me? You don't find me disgusting? You don't-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What a load of nonsense!" She snapped. "Micky, this is your first meaningful love story and you're telling me that all of this never happened before because of… </span>
  <em>
    <span>us?!</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your own </span>
  <em>
    <span>parents?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You're not young anymore and this isn't just a fancy or a whim, is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long have you been together?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know but that one time I got him out of his bath, as I was cooking for him, he clung to me and… And Mum, I just… stuff </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside me, I felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>good.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I felt things and stuff and… I-I wanted to hold him back and I remember I uh… I wrapped an arm around him and he… He leaned on me, Mum! In that second I wanted to just drop the spoon I was holding and just hold him with both arms!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You could have." Lucien said with a smile."I would have let you. I thought you just wanted to help me stand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, that was the uh… official reason." Both exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky," Mundy turned his head to his mother and she adjusted his hair while Lucien gave him a tissue and he continued to dry his eyes. "I'm very happy for you… I just wish you could have been honest right at the start."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Couldn't. Not with Dad around."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand, Micky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You still won't tell him, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I promised and swore. I won't tell your father a thing. But I'd like to know a bit more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien," She turned to the Frenchman. "Tell me more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly, but what about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you look at Micky…" Caroline brushed her son's face and removed her hand. "What do you see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like I am home." Lucien answered and smiled sweetly at his lover. He reached for his hand and held it, lacing his fingers between Mundy's. "He is what I could never be and thought no one was. With my past as a spy, I learnt to see everything as a cleverly fabricated lie at best, a trap at worse. But Mundy showed me that honesty, almost naivety, existed. I learnt that it was possible to trust blindly, for the sake of not himself, but some other thing. Caroline, during all that time that we worked together, I never told him my name or even that I was a spy. I never told him how I came to know so much about our target. And yet, he followed me everywhere and trusted me blindly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't have much choice, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, you did. At any moment you could have confronted me, asked me more about myself, where I came from, what I was. But you never did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanted to get Duchemin, is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you didn't want me to ask you about yourself either." Lucien added and Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But one day, I gave you my name and uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you started talking to me as you did to the singer, not the partner in crime." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I learnt you were more than just a liar in a suit, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it ok if we uh…" Mundy looked down at his hand, held with Lucien's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course! I won't lie and tell you that I find it… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal</span>
  </em>
  <span>… But I'll get used to it and, y'know, if Lucien was a sheila, you wouldn't even ask to hold his hand, so…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I don't wanna weird you out or anythin'... It's a lot to take in so, uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, it's fine." She tapped his shoulder. "I'm sorry that you came to find someone so late…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but I'm glad I found him in the end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Caroline sighed and stood up. "I'll need to head back home or your Dad's really going to wonder where I've been."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What will you tell him?" Mundy stood up and walked after his mother to escort her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, I'll tell him you took me to your place to visit and stuff, don't worry, I won't tell him for you and Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mum, really." He bent down and wrapped his arms around her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, thank you for telling me the truth… You've been very brave, that's my Micky, right there…" She pinched his cheek. "I love you, baby." She pulled him down and kissed his cheek. "Lucien, give'im another one!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, if you insist." Lucien gave Mundy a chaste kiss on the cheek and the Aussie's cheeks turned red instantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good, now you give your </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lu</span>
  </em>
  <span> a kiss too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mum…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, no, look at him, he sat on the floor holding your hand, c'mon, be a good boy, I didn't raise you to be ungrateful…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave him his cheek and wiggled his eyebrows.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Mundy, you don't want to disappoint your mother, non?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up, you…!" The Aussie wrapped his arms around Lucien and pulled him to himself, giving him the longest kiss he ever had on anyone's cheek. "There, both happy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy!" She tapped his shoulder. "Now, can you drive your old mum back home, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course," Mundy turned to Lucien. "Lu', you'll be alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall try and contain my distress and longing for you." He gently tapped Mundy's chest and the Aussie smiled with a blush. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shouldn't be too long." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't hold him for dinner, don't worry." Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, Caroline." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go in the van, gimme the key, Micky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here. I'll just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, take your time…!" Caroline saw herself out and shut the door after her, leaving Mundy and Lucien alone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look terrible." Lucien chuckled. "Come, you need to wash your otherwise beautiful face."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien dragged his lover to the bathroom and opened the tap for him before washing his hands and brushing them on Mundy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, this will freshen you up… Come here…" Lucien cupped his lover's face as he pushed himself to the tip of his toes and brushed his thumbs on Mundy's closed eyelids. He smiled and pushed his lips on the tall man. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hummed when he felt Mundy's hands lace around his waist and pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your mother is right, you have been very brave today.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, well, had to do it one day, eh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You never </span>
  <em>
    <span>have to</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you made that choice and you went all the way to the end.” Lucien answered as he grabbed a towel and wiped Mundy’s face gently. “I am so proud of you. Your courage is simply rare.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, luv’. I’d better go now. You’ll be alright, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, don’t make your mother wait.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a quick peck on the lips and Mundy headed out. The air was lighter than when he had come home earlier that day and it seemed to him that the world was different. Was it a lingering smell in the air? Was it a slightly more vibrant shade of blue in the sky? He couldn’t tell, but when he hopped in the van, his mother welcomed him with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You remember the way home?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, ‘course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, just making sure.” Mundy started the engine and off they went. “Given how pink your cheeks are, the kiss Lucien just gave you might have made you forget…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie choked on his saliva and coughed repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mum…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline laughed and tapped his arm gently. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0092"><h2>92. Chapter 92</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“I’m back, luv’!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow!” Perle and Soot welcomed Mundy warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After he removed his boots and his jacket, he crouched down and drowned them in scratches and affection. Soot jumped on his shoulders and Perle stood on her back legs. Mundy scooped her off the floor and carried her in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm… Smells really good in here, eh?” He entered the kitchen and found Lucien cooking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw that you brought a basket full of fresh fruits and vegetables so I got busy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Mundy got closer to the kitchen top, Perle escaped his arms and Soot gracefully flowed down Mundy’s shoulders to join his wife. They both sat next to Lucien’s chopping board while Mundy approached his lover from behind and laced his arms around him. The Frenchman hummed his satisfaction and raised a bit of bell pepper to Mundy’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, thanks luv’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My pleasure. I presume all this comes from your parents’ garden?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Mum insisted on giving me stuff. I told her she shouldn’t but uh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She is your mother, Mundy, and she loves you.” Lucien finished for him and fed the cats a treat each and Mundy, another bit of bell pepper.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Mundy tightened his hug and let his hands brush Lucien’s sides softly as the Frenchman added the vegetables to the bubbling pan of tomato sauce on the stove. He added half a glass of water and covered it to let it simmer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know you wanted to tell her the truth today, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien went to the sink and Mundy followed him, stuck to him better than a shell to its snail. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t know either. Came back from work early, so I thought I might just go and say hi. I took the cats with me and Mum showed me the garden. They loved it, eh guys?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, especially you, Soot. He kept playing with everything as if it was all toys. Oh and he got curious about melon flowers and stuck his head in it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Meow!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you did, no way to argue, lil’ sooty ball!” Lucien laughed as he washed the chopping board and knife. “Took a while for him to get out of it. Y’liked it in there, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeeow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, I'll take it easy on the teasin'... But uh, yeah, the thing is that uh, Mum started askin' weird questions about you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weird questions?" Lucien went back to the stove and Mundy followed, his arms still around his lover like vines. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… She uh, she noticed the brand of your suit."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Oh!" Lucien realised. "When she handed me my jacket after dinner the other day?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. She then started to worry cause she thought we couldn't be struggling for rent and buyin' custom-made suits. So she thought you were hiding dangerous stuff from me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she said she wanted me to come back home live with her and Dad. I asked her if she said anything to him and she said no. But Lu', she was really worried." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you told her the truth and brought her here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The other way around. I took her here to be far from Dad and then I tried to tell her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It must have lasted quite long for me to come back home and find you struggling." Lucien answered. "By the way, why did you take her to our room?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… It was hard to say the words but I thought I could show her some stuff and she'd get it. So I took her upstairs, to the room. It took her a long time to get it. She saw the bed and thought I had it all for myself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a bit of the sauce on the wooden spoon and blew on it gently. He then put the spoon above his shoulder in front of Mundy's lips and the Aussie naturally took a taste of the sauce. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… Pepper." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hand went for the grinder and added a bit of pepper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Then she saw the photos of us. She still didn't get it. Then her eyes went to your suit valet stand and she thought it was your</span> <span>room, not mine."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What next?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The clothes. I told her to open the cupboard and have a look. That's when she started not understanding anythin'. Why were our clothes together?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a bit of the sauce again and blew on it to cool it down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I pointed at the bed and told her that one side was yours, and the other mine!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did she get it then?" Lucien asked and raised the spoon to Mundy's lips. The Aussie tasted the sauce again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perfect. And no, she still didn't get it!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How comes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause Soot and Pearl had decided to lie on the bed and she thought I was pointing at them…! Gosh, at that point I started to doubt I'd ever manage!" Mundy said with a chuckle. "But yeah, I showed her the bed again and that's when she started to put two and two together." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did she react?" Lucien went to the cupboards to get the plates and start laying the table. Mundy took the plates off his hand and, finally unsticking himself, he got busy with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, she just froze! And that's when you came in!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was coming and going, grabbing cutlery, glasses while answering his lover's questions. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and you know the rest, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sat at the table while Lucien brought the ratatouille he made. He filled the plates and cut some bread before giving Mundy a part of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." He smiled and both started digging in their plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh! Oh, Lord, oh the flavour! It's like I'm eatin' the earth straight from the ground…!" Mundy enthusiastically said and Lucien chuckled when he saw his lover bend more towards his plate and roll his eyes after each fork of it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad you appreciate it, and I agree with you. Fresh farm ingredients will change a dish." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…! Gosh! Thank God and thank Mum!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please thank her. I saw there were even eggs and a jar of apricot jam in the basket?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Oh, Lu'... Feels so good to eat farm stuff and… and Mum knows that I love you and-and she still loves me!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, however she decided to react, it would be all because she loves you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Imagine that she decided, in the worst case scenario, to not talk to you anymore, hm?" Mundy nodded. "She would have done that also because she loves you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She loves you so much that she would be blind to the happiness you have found with me to only see that you are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not </span>
  </em>
  <span>with a woman. She would be boiling on the inside to see you with a wife and children so much that she would reject what you have with me, and why all that? Because she wants you to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy </span>
  </em>
  <span>in her book is wife and children, not old yet devastatingly attractive man with eyes that make you melt…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, alright, Lu', you got your point across… I guess you're right. And that's how Dad will react for sure. He'll stop talkin' to me entirely for the reason you just explained."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That doesn't lessen his love for you, Mundy." Lucien said and finished his plate. "Not at all, for all I think." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you might be right." Mundy finished his plate and leaned back on his chair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had his elbows on the table. He tilted his head on the side and gave Mundy one of his sweet lopsided grins, his hair falling on his shoulders beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" He finally asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Happy." Mundy answered with an earnest smile. "Happy, and free." Lucien nodded. "Happy, free and so bloody tired…!" Both chuckled. "What about you, love?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Proud of you, and delighted that I could help as much as I am that it ended well." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." Mundy drank a bit of water and sighed. "Gosh… You won't believe this but it's not just my head bein' tired. My back and belly are starting to hurt too, as if they were sore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In that case, follow me." Lucien stood up and Mundy followed him, intrigued. They both climbed the stairs and Lucien led his lover in the bathroom. "Remove your clothes."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's gettin' down to business fast, alright!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I was not thinking of doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Just get comfortable with most of your body naked. If you want to keep your underwear on, be my guest."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." Mundy started unbuckling his belt and Lucien turned to the door again. "Hold on, you're not stayin' with me? I thought you wanted to take a bath?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I don't. I have something else in mind. When you are ready, count five extra minutes and come to the bedroom."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised a curious eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright… Ok… Can I get a kiss though, before you go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and turned to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you may. Come and take it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had removed his trousers. He took the step that separated him from his lover and cupped his face in his hands before bending down to meet his lips. Lucien just tilted his head up and let his lover have his way with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kissed his lips and then opened his eyes and stared into Lucien's heavy lidded ones. They both smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, darl'." Mundy added a kiss on the tip of Lucien's nose and then his forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime aussi, mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you too, my wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wrapped his arms around Lucien and held him close, one arm around his waist and his other hand through his long, loose hair. He nuzzled in Lucien's locks and smelt the Frenchman's distinct perfume. Mundy's eyes automatically closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Love you so much… Thanks…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" Lucien was resting his head on Mundy's shoulder, his eyes were closed too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Everythin' you've done so far for me and for us. Really means a lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does to me too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" He added a peck in Mundy's neck and pulled himself out of the embrace. "I shall see you in a few minutes. Oh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy held on to Lucien's hand. He raised it to his lips and kissed his knuckles. The Frenchman's eyebrows jumped and his cheeks turned pink as he smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded and Lucien left the bathroom, shutting the door after him. He continued removing his clothes, the smell of Lucien's hand cream still lingering. Vanilla. The Aussie looked around the sink. If someone had to guess from just that, they'd say Mundy lives with a woman! Lucien had so many fancy creams and tubes of whatever the hell he thought would take care of his already perfect skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. He remembered the few times that Lucien would complain about his age, about the lines on his face, about those on his slim hands. He would also rant about his grey hair and his tired eyes. But all those were assets in Mundy's eyes and he sometimes didn't find the words to match his feelings and intention. Sometimes it was hard to tell Lucien that his silver hair made Mundy's heartbeat jump on its own, that his light blue, almost grey eyes humbled the Aussie, and those lines that were on his skin? Mundy loved them all and when words didn't come, he would simply kiss them, one by one. It took the time that it took, but Lucien needed to understand that his age didn't lessen any of his charm, on the contrary. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie was now as naked as a worm. He sat on the bathtub's edge and waited for five minutes at the end of which he peeked his head out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'? You ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you may come." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie crossed the corridor. Thank God it wasn't cold or being naked would have been quite unpleasant. Mundy pushed the bedroom door open and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah… Did you do all that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unless someone else had access to this room." Lucien chuckled. "Come and lay on the bed, on your stomach, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dark except for a few candles on the night tables. It smelled of cherry and other red fruits. Mundy saw the incense sticks on the night table, their tips glowed in a mellow shade of orange that only contrasted slightly with the Burgundy red of the room's wallpaper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lay on the bed, on his stomach, as Lucien asked. The Frenchman had removed the pillows off the bed and climbed on it right after Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'look good all in white like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. He had indeed changed for a white tanktop and had taken the liberty to borrow Mundy's white sweatpants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good change of style, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I needed something comfortable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're admittin' my sweatpants are more comfy than your suits?" Mundy asked with a smirk. He heard a bottle pop open and Lucien's hands rubbing together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I merely needed something flexible enough."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Flexible? Oh… Yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sat on Mundy's behind and splayed his hands on the Aussie's back. He traced loops on his shoulder blades, again and again, his hands then followed Mundy's shoulders. Lucien could see and feel all of Mundy's scars on his back as he massaged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… Lu'... This is… Ugh.. Amazin'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh…" Lucien's hands went up to Mundy's neck and he bent down until his lips were next to his ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Let me take care of everything, mon loup, relax…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered and kissed the shell of Mundy's ear. The Aussie immediately felt a rush of blood to the head and his heart pumped harder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... Oh…? Y-yeah…" Mundy's eyes were closed and he hissed in pleasure when Lucien's hands slid to the bottom of his back. The Frenchman massaged his lover slowly, lovingly, and would sometimes bend down to leave a trail of kisses behind Mundy's neck. "G-gosh, Lu', orh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath followed his heartbeat and the intensity of what he felt, but nothing else. He let himself completely go in Lucien's hands and only moaned and hissed in pleasure under his delightful palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Feels… so… good…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and bent down again to whisper his answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"And it's only the beginning, mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Orh… God, yeah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien then massaged each of Mundy's arms from the shoulder down to his very fingers. Mundy didn't realise it but he had started drooling on the mattress, his body had given up any kind of tension. He only lived for Lucien's hands, for the faint smell of the oil that he would get slightly stronger each time he heard the bottle pop open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien moved away from his lover's behind and Mundy thought that it was the end of the session. He was about to thank his lover when he heard the bottle open again. His eyebrows twitched, and soon after, Lucien's hands were on his feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… I love you so much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. He had gently pushed Mundy's legs apart to sit between them and got busy with his feet before moving to his calves and soon, his thighs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where… did you learn… that…?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Northern Africa." Lucien answered. "People usually go to the hammam, which is public baths. Contrary to what you might expect, and due to the people's extreme prudeness, no one is naked there. Non, people go dressed in shorts for men, and wide dresses for women. Men and women are separated and enjoy a hot bath. Sometimes, the water even comes straight from a local, natural hot source."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amongst the different services offered there, there are children, working to earn the equivalent of what you would spend on one coffee cup here, but they earn it in a week. And what they do is scrub people's back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. The mentality there is completely different. Those public baths are usually frequented by the same townsfolk, and those children are well known by them. I remember having my back scrubbed by one of my pupils…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow indeed. But among other things, people can receive massages in these places. They often do them with the only oil that grows easily there, which is olive oil. To hide the smell of it, they mix it with some rose essential oil. Roses bloom very well in these regions." Lucien bent down and kissed his lover's thighs. "That is where I learnt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… You're bloody good at it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci, mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien added some more oil in his palms and rubbed his hands together. Mundy expected to feel them on his thighs again, or his back maybe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-? Orh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He felt them in between. Lucien kneaded and massaged the soft flesh slowly, his palms pushing his lover's tenderness with the intent to make him relax. It lasted for a while and Mundy grunted, moaned and hissed his pleasure. Lucien's hands were working wonders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… L-Lu', I'm… You… God… I mean…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien kissed his lover's behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, mon amour, turn on your back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… I wanna… Stay like that… Please…?" Mundy pushed his legs open a bit more and Lucien smiled. He removed his clothes and lay on top of Mundy's oily back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Are you sure?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered in his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" Mundy whispered back. "Please… I'm too tired but… I-I wanna… Y'know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien kissed Mundy's cheek and his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well, then. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tes désirs sont des ordres, mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your desires are my orders." Lucien translated himself before moving back down on Mundy's body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lay on his stomach between the Aussie's open legs and Mundy felt Lucien's hands pulling his softness apart. Then, kisses, lapping sounds that resounded in the otherwise silent room, slashing through the still calm in the Burgundy red walls as Mundy's chest shook, his breath was hitched and syncopated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kisses and more kisses, followed by gentle and soft bites, not to bruise, not to leave marks, but simply to taste more of Mundy in one go. And lapping, tasting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Lucien's tongue closed on what Mundy's body craved, the Aussie tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… Relax…" Lucien let a hand roam on Mundy's back to calm him down before he stuck his tongue out and took a slow and gentle lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, Lu'..." Mundy grasped the bed sheets but his hands and arms felt like jelly after the massage. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went on and rediscovered Mundy's vulnerability. He lapped to tease, but also, to soothe him down of all that tension built in his body. He had felt it when he massaged him, Mundy's back was full of knots that he took the time to untie one by one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But now was the time to enjoy himself as much as he enjoyed hearing the deep breaths, the grunts and groans. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu'... Please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shhh… I take care of everything, you just relax." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, I'm… My…" Mundy slid a hand on the bed under his torso and Lucien pushed it away to go and feel it first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… I see." The Frenchman's hand was already slightly slick with oil but now it was also coated with Mundy's impatience. He kissed the Aussie and with one hand still on his masculinity, he reached for another bottle before opening it. The distinct smell reached Mundy's nose and when it did, Lucien felt it on his throbbing end. "Impatient you are, tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"S-sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologise." Lucien coated his member and then approached a finger where his tongue was only moments ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… Thanks… Lu', orh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was only slightly surprised to see that Mundy's body was remarkably ready for him. He rewarded his lover for this with a few languid strokes on his impatience. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah…" Mundy's hips started to roll into Lucien's hand and the Frenchman tightened his grip. "Oh-! Yeah, Gosh…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and kissed Mundy's softness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you are ready. How do you feel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's body had broken a sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been ready… Forever…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well." Lucien lay again on Mundy's back and lazily rolled his hips, just to make Mundy understand how much he wanted him too. His hands slithered around the Aussie's broad chest and ended one on his shoulder and the other on his side. Mundy moaned, he felt like a prisoner in Lucien's limbs which he couldn't get enough of. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I love you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien whispered before pushing his masculinity to meet with Mundy's demand. And he went slowly. Even if he had prepared Mundy and the Aussie was more than ready, the slowness of the movement helped both to build anticipation and to give them time to appreciate both their bodies becoming one, Lucien in the safety of Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G-gosh… Hah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien tightened his hug and stayed there, not moving his body by an inch. Of course he had been wanting this as much as Mundy, but he wanted to take his time. He didn't want to do it fast and cut the chase to the release. Non, he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>make love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, to build it inside of Mundy, to make it appear and nurture it with his body and his heart. He wanted the Aussie to remember that night as a night of </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>love making</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>love inventing, love growing, </span>
  </em>
  <span>and </span>
  <em>
    <span>love enjoying. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy being an instinctive, he felt it and turned his head more. He needed Lucien's lips on his, he needed to feel him there too. Naturally, the Frenchman obliged and met Mundy's drooling lips with his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mh-I love ya-mh…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He tried to say through Lucien's kiss. The Frenchman smiled and didn't move his lips. Instead, he offered his tongue, softly and slowly, for Mundy to enjoy. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmmh…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed in that position, their bodies one, their tongues locked, entirely immobile on the bed for a while. They needed to reconnect, to make a deeper kind of contact, not only physical. That day marked something new for them. Mundy was free. He was free to love Lucien and build his life with him </span>
  <em>
    <span>under his mother's kind eyes.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0093"><h2>93. Chapter 93</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Gosh… L-Lu'... You're perfect…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was kissing his lover's neck from behind, small kisses, lapping, his lips jumping from one bit of skin to the next. He was still lying on top of his lover's back, making only one with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" He whispered and Mundy's thighs tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please… O-Oh… Yeah…" Mundy's voice broke and he raised his head off the bed as much as he could to grasp some air as he felt Lucien's hips slowly roll. The Frenchman's hand went down to his lover's masculinity again and slowly stroked it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to massage your chest and face, Mundy… But I guess this can do too, hm?" He planted a kiss in Mundy's neck as the Aussie broke a sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For a fraction of a second, Mundy wanted to cry. He was overjoyed, all his senses were either heightened or completely dead. His hands were weak after the massage and his eyes were closed. The smell of the oil, the incense sticks, Lucien's body against his, </span>
  <em>
    <span>in his, even</span>
  </em>
  <span>… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his skin was oversensitive. The slick and mellow friction of Lucien's chest, his salt and pepper chest hair sliding on his back, the Frenchman's long hair flowing around his own head, mixing with his brown locks, sticking to his sweaty cheeks and the back of his neck. And of course, </span>
  <em>
    <span>of course, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien's hips slowly pressing against Mundy's softness, repeatedly, relentlessly, without ever tiring. That was only what Mundy felt behind, but at the front… Lucien's slick hand knew Mundy's masculinity by heart. With his eyes closed, he knew the size, the girth, the warmth. With every slow and firm caress, his fingers brushed ever asperity, every vein along Mundy's begging for more in a way that made the Aussie's breath cut and his thighs tremble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu', hold on… Need ya…." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gently withdrew and Mundy turned on his back before collapsing on the bed. He was exhausted. Lucien straddled his body and went to his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you want to proceed? You seem tired, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… Just… Sorry… You do it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." He pushed his lips on Mundy and went for a slow, slick kiss. Soon after, he felt Mundy's fingers comb through his hair left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… Love your hair, Lu'... Love you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien positioned himself again and Mundy rolled his eyes as a thin moan escaped his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… Orh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both tightened their hugs on each other as the temperature rose in the room. The springs of the bed followed the wave-like motion of Lucien's hips, lovingly pushing Mundy both deeper in pleasure and in the bed itself. Their lips met and only separated for a gasp of air that they both wished they could do without. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt like a king, spoilt beyond what he could have ever imagined. There he was, in bed with a God of a man, taking care of him in more senses of the words than he thought existed. He was kissing him, holding him tightly and closely, loving him in every way there was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oh, yeah… Please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned and felt the sweat roll down his brow. Lucien's experienced hand had found his needy extremity again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... Gettin' close…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled with his eyes closed and went to Mundy's ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So am I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their breaths were louder and deeper. Mundy met Lucien's hips but the Frenchman slowed down to a halt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', please… Please, I'm so close… I-I need you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy clenched his hands in Lucien's hair and pulled him harder in the crook of his neck. Lucien rolled his eyes, the slight pulling of his hair made his blood rush everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je t'aime."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya too, please…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's lips latched on Mundy's and his hips moved again. It took only a few languid thrusts for both to reach their release, Mundy first, his thighs and entire body tensing, pulling Lucien with him. They groaned, grunted, and Mundy wished he had the strength to - oh and fuck it. He pulled his legs up slowly and heavily, to wrap them around Lucien's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They took a long moment to catch their breaths, both exhausted and blissed out. Lucien came back to his senses first. He hummed and moaned as he kissed Mundy's neck, chaste pecks, silent ones. He was asking how Mundy was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie finally released his lover's hair and wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How do you feel?" Lucien asked, whispering to not break their intimacy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Amazin'... Love you, Lu', love you so much…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, I love you too. We should get some sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy released his legs from around Lucien who gently withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Thanks, luv'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien took the duvet and covered them both. He lay at Mundy's side, his head in the crook of the Aussie's neck and his hand on his chest. He lazily stroked him, his chest hair was still damp with the sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy laced his fingers with Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where've you been all my life…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should be the one asking, I have been waiting for you for even longer than you did me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but still… Also, how old're you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How on Earth do you think that </span>
  <em>
    <span>this </span>
  </em>
  <span>is the right moment for this? We are both laying in bed, spent and exhausted, we can't even keep our eyes open and yet…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, tell me." Mundy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why do you wish to know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you died, I realised I didn't know your name or your age. Now I wanna know everythin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I applaud your ambition, and forty-five. What about you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thirty-nine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oooh, we will have to throw a party for your fortieth, huh?" Lucien teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff, a party with who?" Mundy chuckled with his eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was thinking of friends and family, but if you prefer</span>
  <em>
    <span> ladies of joyful company</span>
  </em>
  <span>…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'..?!" Mundy's eyes snapped open and the Frenchman laughed. He kissed his lover's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Or </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentlemen </span>
  </em>
  <span>of joyful company, I will be the last to judge, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', are you serious?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, then maybe a bit of both…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh shut up with your nonsense and c'mere…" Mundy gathered enough strength to let his hand travel along Lucien's spine and down </span>
  <em>
    <span>where he liked it.</span>
  </em>
  <b>
    
  </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! I thought you were tired…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am, in a weird way. I mean, it’s not just my body, it’s my nerves, my head…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Then, let us sleep. You will feel much better tomorrow.” Lucien pulled himself up to put his lips on Mundy’s and left a shy kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, g’night, luv’.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonne nuit.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both closed their eyes and their breaths calmed down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you ever sleep tonight?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rewarded the compliment with a peck down Mundy's neck, under his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sleep, and you might dream of us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled with his eyes closed and those words were the last of that day. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Next morning --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it Lu' with his hair or Pearl with her fur now, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have a wild guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had his eyes still closed and could feel something soft brushing his naked skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I got somethin' better than a guess." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What would that be?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A test." Mundy pouted with his lips and Lucien couldn't resist. He met with his wordless demand and Mundy wrapped his limbs around him. He pulled the blanket to bury them both underneath it, which earned him a chuckle from Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot entered the room and both jumped on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They scratched the duvet to unearth Papa and Dad. How did they get buried under that cover? Surely they must be afraid under there!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babies, stop scratchin', I can feel your claws!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, don't talk back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meeow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soot, same to ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can tell them apart by their meows?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, I can. Babies, get out of the room, Papa and I are naked…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Both answered in disgust and jumped to the floor before trotting away. Mundy chuckled and removed the duvet from Lucien and him, down to their waists.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we are. Oh, look at you, gorgeous…" He pushed Lucien's hair away from his face and rolled on the bed to be on top of him. Lucien lay beneath him and raised his arms to lace them lazily around his lover's neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will need to finish this massage that I started." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can do it anytime." Mundy let his body sink down until it met Lucien's. Their legs swooshed gently under the duvet and their breaths started to accelerate when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They broke the kiss and Lucien pulled the blanket over them both. The cats were sitting at the threshold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'll come and give you breakfast, just a minute…!" Mundy said and both cats trotted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few moments later, the whole family was downstairs and enjoying breakfast. Perle and Soot were in the kitchen, busy with their bowls while Lucien was sitting on Mundy's lap, in the living room. The Aussie had put on some pyjamas trousers while Lucien just put on a gown. The television was providing some background noise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any plans for today, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour? </span>
  </em>
  <span>It is the weekend and I don't have any corrections to make for work."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to take you somewhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?" Lucien's eyebrows jumped and Mundy smirked. The Aussie took a toast to his own lips only to hear the crunchy noise made by Lucien who bit it at the opposite end. "Where would that be?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't bite in my toast…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Lucien licked his lips. "Now it's ours." He took another bite and wiggled his eyebrows. "But tell me… where do you want to take me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy bit at his end of the piece of bread with butter and jam.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise, darl'." He gave a wink and a flash of his smile with his canine planted deep in the piece of buttered and jammed bread.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on…! You can't keep a secret from me, tell me!" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Watch me…!" Mundy wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh…!" Lucien pushed Mundy's toast away from his mouth and wrapped his arms around his neck before kissing him. "I take it as a challenge." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, try and guess as  much as you want, I won't give anythin' away, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Spy." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sniper." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A couple of hours later, both were in the van. They fastened their seatbelts with a click and Mundy turned to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, gimme yer tie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? But it doesn't match with your polo shirt!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not for me…! C'mere…" He put his hands on the Frenchman's tie and undid the knot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, if you want to proceed, we can go back inside…" Lucien wiggled his eyebrows and splayed a hand on Mundy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-what? No! You never stop, do you?" Mundy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what can I do? Here you are, your lips a few inches away from mine and removing my tie…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff, look over there." Mundy pointed through the window and Lucien turned his head away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? Oooh… My, my… We </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> should go back inside, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour…!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was using the tie as a blindfold for Lucien. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many fingers am I holdin' up?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enough to take me to heaven and back…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I have no idea how many fingers you are showing me, I cannot see a thing through this tie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. You ready, darl'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With you? Always." Lucien pouted with his lips and Mundy kissed him. He then started the engine and off they went through the city streets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am guessing this is not a pub, it is too early in the day for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am not imagining you would take me to a museum or such."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't seem like the type who would appreciate paintings or works of art in general." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm only head over heels for you, that should tell you I like art, shouldn't it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies I hadn't seen things that way." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you blindfold me, then surely it is a place that I can recognise from the outside…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you don't seem like the type who likes to go there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why are you taking me there then?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might change your mind about it, eh? You made me change my mind about lots of things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like what?" Lucien asked, expecting a romantic answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like bell peppers."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bell peppers?" Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, the green ones. I didn't use to like them, now I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So much for romance…" Lucien sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bell peppers and hugs, kisses and… Y'know, the whole touching thing." Mundy added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you, I didn't like any of this. I didn't like people getting close to me or touching me. Even people I've had a night with, here and there. I'd touch them to… Y'know, </span>
  <em>
    <span>do the thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. But I wouldn't touch them to feel them close to me, I'd never hug them like I do you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hand found Mundy's easily on the gearbox. He slid his fingers between his and held him dearly. Mundy looked at him for a second and Lucien turned his head to him with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you, darl'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's loads of other things that you changed in me." Mundy went on, Lucien switching gears with him. "Before you, I never let anyone… y'know… </span>
  <em>
    <span>do the thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me. Never trusted people. I'd do it, that was fine, but I'd never let anyone touch me or do me like that. With you, it's different." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same for me. Deep down, I think that I only ever loved Marie and you. And you… I love you so differently, it's so much more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>fusionnel</span>
  </em>
  <span>, we would say in French."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It means that we are so close, it's almost as if we have melted a bit in each other, infused in each other. I know you by heart and so do you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I can tell you anything, you can tell me anythin'... Never thought that would happen someday." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither did I. Oh, I can hear quite some noise from the outside, hm?" Lucien frowned under the blindfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, there's quite the crowd during the weekend."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are taking me somewhere crowded?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but I'm sure you'll like it. My dad used to take me here when I was a kid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are taking me somewhere crowded that children particularly appreciate…" Lucien went on thinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, gotta shake the old man, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just you wait seven years and you will be the same age, you beautiful yet insolent wolf." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, seven years of youth and joy with you, old panther." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Panther?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You purred like one last night, eh. Y'liked it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did, and I guess you liked my purring?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Sounded so… round."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Round?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like, I don't know, it sounded round in your throat and in my ears, sounded natural." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was…" Lucien smiled and leaned his head back on the headrest. "Only you have ever made me purr like that in my entire life." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Never before have I ever felt the need to be… </span>
  <em>
    <span>vocal</span>
  </em>
  <span> during the act. I used to do it with as little noise as possible." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, I really can't imagine you </span>
  <em>
    <span>doin' yer business</span>
  </em>
  <span> with a sheila in complete silence…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was silent, they usually were not." He took a cigarette out of his case and lit it with his lighter, with his eyes still in the blindfold. He let it hang in the air and Mundy took it with his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, love."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure." He lit one for himself and started smoking it with a smile on his lips. "But oui, I was the rather silent type. However, since I have met you, I don't know why I felt the need to let whatever I have inside go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good thing you do. It's not good to bottle up stuff, even if it's good stuff. You're happy? Get it out. You're sad? Get it out too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy finally parked the van but both him and Lucien stayed in, to finish their cigarettes. Lucien closed his eyes under the blindfold and soon felt a hand slither on his thigh to hold his hand. He smiled and appreciated the warmth of Mundy's hand on his own, and that of the sun on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, d'you know where we are?" Mundy asked, convinced that Lucien would never guess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm. Let me think… You have been driving for about half an hour now - turned three times to the right, four to the left and I can hear voices of children in particular… You are taking me to the large empty place at the edge of the river and I have quite a good idea of what they installed there for it to be so crowded." Lucien answered and Mundy's jaw dropped. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am an ex-Spy, Sniper.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You can blindfold me all you want, I have seen a roadmap of this city and I can still feel it when you turn left or right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh I'd kiss you right here, right now." Mundy was as astonished as he was deep under Lucien's charm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I won't push you back." Lucien sang arrogantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy swooshed his head left and right to look around them. There weren't many people in the almost full car park. Lucien heard the click of a seatbelt and smiled in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere…" He undid Lucien's seatbelt before pulling him to his lap and kissing him strongly. He allowed himself to close his eyes for an instant before opening again, in case someone appeared and saw them in the parking lot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien untied his hair and let it flow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow…" Mundy's lips moved but only a thin thread of air escaped them. "You more comfy like that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all." Lucien smiled. "If people see a man kissing someone with a beard, it might shock them. But if they can't see the beard and only see long hair, they will assume I am a woman and will pass by without bothering us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I get it… But Lu'...?" Mundy put his hands around Lucien's waist, who was still straddling his thighs as best as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't tell me where we are. You could've got it wrong, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know that I didn't, or you wouldn't have kissed me so passionately. Non, Mundy, you have taken me to an amusement park." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wrong." Mundy smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Lucien removed the blindfold and looked around them. "Oui, I was right! Look! It </span>
  <em>
    <span>is </span>
  </em>
  <span>an amusement park!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a fair, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where is the difference?! It is exactly the same thing!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah-uh, difference is, you got amusement park and it's a fair." Mundy tapped the tip of Lucien's nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is cheating, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Says the Spy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ex-Spy." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then, mister ex-spy… Ready to go to the fair with me?" Mundy cupped Lucien's cheeks and the Frenchman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On one condition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The fair could wait for a few more seconds, maybe minutes…? The sun was warming up the van nicely and no one could see that inside were two lovebirds about to have a great time.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0094"><h2>94. Chapter 94</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mundy, non, I will not let you play this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But, Lu', it's a guaranteed win! And then I can get you that massive teddy bear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, if you do that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What'll you do, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will spend my nights with that teddy bear and you sleep on the sofa!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Lu'...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men were arguing not far from the shooting stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's do it another way." Mundy suggested. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both try it. If you do better than me, you choose whatever you wanna embarrass me with."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes lit up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal?" Mundy extended his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Deal." Lucien shook it and they both approached the shooting stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen! Get closer, c'mon, don't be shy! Here we are, here is your rifle, and here is yours!" The manager of the stand handed them both a plastic gun. "Shoot only on the wolves and avoid the sheep! Are we all ready?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then leeet's go!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cardboard targets started sliding left and right, slowly at first. Both hit them consistently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! We have good contestants today! What about a little faster, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The cardboard cutouts slid more irregularly, some fast, some slowly. But still, both men hit the targets without fail. Lucien and Mundy moved almost in sync left and right, their eyes catching the position and speed of the target a fraction of a second before they would rotate and align the iron sights of the plastic rifle on them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The stand manager kept on increasing the speed of the moving targets but both men managed to match the challenge until the end of the round. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll be damned…" The poor man said. "It's not the first time it happens, but it's the first time I see it happen with both people!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What reward would you prefer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was the first to answer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That big teddy bear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for you, Sir?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The black panther, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each of them took their prizes and exchanged them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, now you will have someone to sleep with on the sofa, hm?" Lucien winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon…!" Mundy pleaded and both walked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They wandered through the alleys, passing by families, children with balloons, through the cheers and shouts of people enjoying their time as much as the couple of older men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want some cotton candy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I share it with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, c'mere." They went to a cotton candy stand. "What color d'you prefer?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pink." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then can we get a pink one, please?" Mundy addressed the man in charge who nodded and they waited there, their eyes riveted on the cloud of sugar growing bigger and bigger with every spin of the stick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, mate." Mundy paid what they owed and they walked away. The Aussie held the candy while both bit into it. "Oh God… Hahaha!" He burst out laughing when part of it stuck to the Frenchman's moustache and beard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a pink beard now!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Lucien cleaned himself as best as he could. "Is there any left?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you're alright… Let's go." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They continued their walk through the stands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what we call cotton candy in French?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Barbe à Papa." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somethin' of dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad's beard, literally." Lucien answered and both laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can bloody well see why, eh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Papa?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. Oh, here, a bench." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both sat down and put their prizes next to them. Lucien took the cotton candy and held it for both of them while Mundy stretched his arm on the bench's back, to end up wrapping it around Lucien's shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, I didn't remember it was that sweet…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well it is only sugar, what did you expect?" Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're the other way around." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're not only sugar but you're sweet."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Lucien rolled his eyes with a chuckle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? It's true." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but it is very… uh… what do you say in English again for this...? Ah! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cheesy." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'm tryin', eh? We can't all get born seductive'n all…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very true. But what you lack in the art of seduction, you more than make up for with other skills of yours." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-ho boy, what skills, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gave that trade-marked smile of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This place is full of children, it would not be decent to answer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, I get it…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile and finished their cotton candy, lazily watching people pass by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wish I could just…" Mundy started. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What do you wish you could do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just… Y'know… Hold your hand or just hold you close."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am right next to you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Also, I did not take you for one who would be comfortable with public displays of affection."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not. I just don't care about people, I only see you and uh... I need to hold you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something the matter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no… It's just me, I need you." Mundy looked at people passing by. "Feels a bit unfair that </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> can but we can't." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Believe me," Lucien answered. "A lot of them would give away their lives to have what we have." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean that we love each other sincerely, not for pressure from our families or any other constraint that life might have thrown at us. I love you for who you are, and vice versa. We have gone through hell and back, and that did nothing but strengthen what we have between us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you're right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The way I see it, we envy them for their ability to show their love, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>they </span>
  </em>
  <span>would envy </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> much more if only they knew the strength of the bond between us. It goes beyond a ring on a finger, or a promise. You saved me and I saved you, in more instances and more senses than </span>
  <em>
    <span>they</span>
  </em>
  <span> will ever understand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took a deep breath and when Lucien raised his eyes to him, the Aussie was smiling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they would envy me for that delicious smile you have, amongst other things." Lucien added and Mundy chuckled and lowered his head to hide his blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You got a pretty smile too, Lu'. I like it when you smile and uh… Y'know, you do the thing with yer teeth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What thing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like when you laugh and uh… I like your teeth, they're like in the ads."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like in the ads…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're perfect and they shine and… I just love your smile and laughter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I know…" Lucien raised lovestruck eyes to Mundy and gave him a flash of his pearly white teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you're gorgeous… I'd kill to hear your laughter more often." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that doesn't sound too hard to do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You want to hear my laughter? Make me laugh then." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Uh… I mean… Hold on, I gotta remember a joke or two… Uh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And while Mundy squeezed his brains out in search for any joke he could remember, Lucien burst out laughing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't say anythin' yet?!" Mundy exclaimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know but you don't have to. Your effort alone is touching, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So I just have to look like I'm looking for jokes to make you laugh, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, just be yourself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Find me funny?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"In your own way, oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at Lucien and they exchanged a sweet smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's put the plushies in the van and come back." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later they were back in the fair, looking left and right at what they could do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna try this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, it's archery." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you going to make me do all those things that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>are an expert at?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? You can take me to stands where they make you wear a mask and do spooky stuff, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That is a good idea. But fine, let us proceed to the archery stand." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They approached and queued. When their turn came, they each took a bow and five arrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, I see both gentlemen know their ways with a bow and arrows, eh? But are they good sharpshooters?" The stand manager asked and the people waiting in the queue observed them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien and Mundy were about ten metres or so away from the large circular targets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready…? Set…? Go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both pulled an arrow and placed it against the string of the bow. They pulled, Lucien closing one eye, Mundy keeping both open and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bullseye for both!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think you can beat me, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I am sure of it - gnh!" Lucien pulled a second arrow and shot it right next to the first one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, you're cute…" Mundy took two and put them against the string of the bow. "Watch and learn, Princess." He pulled the string and released it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu… </span>
  </em>
  <span>How did you do that?!" Lucien gasped. One arrow went to the centre of Mundy's target and one to the centre of his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm just that good, heh." Mundy arrogantly answered and wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say whatever the hell you want, you've lost, darl'..." Mundy took two arrows from Lucien and while still staring at him, he aimed and shot both in the middle of his target. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed and lowered his head to bite his lip. </span>
  <em>
    <span>If only… </span>
  </em>
  <span>If only they were alone, he would have kissed the soul out of Mundy right there, right then. But too many eyes were on them and he decided against shocking all these people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, you won… I cannot possibly do better than that…" Lucien admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well," The stand owner approached them. "You both know what you're doing, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>…!" He turned to Mundy. "Are you a pro or something?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sort of." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes and chuckled at the arrogance of his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you get to choose your prize then!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked at the plastic toys and other knick-knacks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I get two?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, alright, go for two! What can I get ya?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This one, and that one, please." Mundy pointed at a French and an Australian flag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing!" The stand owner gave him both his prizes and Lucien followed him out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So…" Mundy asked when they were sufficiently far from the archery stand. "Impressed…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taken aback and twice amazed." Lucien answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, that's for you." Mundy handed him the Australian flag.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm, they really give the citizenship easily in this country." The ex-Spy laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup, and so does France. Look at me, I've got a flag now, I'm French!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff!" Lucien laughed. "You need more than that to get the citizenship, I'm afraid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if I was livin' with a French bloke?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Living?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien repeated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't say more cause there are kids around." Mundy wiggled his eyebrows. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I see…" Lucien chuckled. "And who is the lucky one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't tell you his name," Mundy answered as they both went on wandering in the alleys. "But I can show him to you. I'm about to buy him somethin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, lucky man he is." Lucien went on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and he has a sweet tooth, so I'm gonna get here and - hey, mate, two caramel apples please… Thanks." Mundy paid what he owed and handed one to Lucien who blushed and raised an eyebrow to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know what these are called in French?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it somethin' about your beard again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, we call them </span>
  <em>
    <span>'pomme d'amour'."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Somethin' of love…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Apple of love."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, I see… Well, here we are then, I just offered the bloke who's got me an </span>
  <em>
    <span>apple of love</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like this arrogance of yours, it's new." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well I just beat the world's best spook, let me enjoy this, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both tipped their apples and bit into them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… As sweet as your lips…" Lucien raised lovestruck eyes to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to you, and you told </span>
  <em>
    <span>me </span>
  </em>
  <span>I was cheesy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you are." Lucien answered and gently bumped his lover with his shoulder. Mundy wrapped an arm around Lucien's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, so I'm cheesy but you're not, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactement.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are cheesy and I am seductive."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Exactly.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff, doesn't make any sense, why can't I be the seductive one?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look into my eyes." Lucien said and Mundy obeyed. His breath calmed down and his pupils dilated. His jaw slowly relaxed and he lowered his caramel apple. Lucien gave him a slow flap of his long black eyelashes and Mundy felt a soft punch in his guts. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is why </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> am the seductive one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh? What-why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can bring your heart rate down with only a blink of my eyes, Mundy." Lucien answered and they went on eating their apples. "The day that you will be able to do that to me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will be the seductive one." He gently tapped Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Tss…" They shared a chuckle and continued walking around. "Anything you want to play with me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Plenty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What d'you wanna do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is too early and crowded for my kinds of ideas, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... I meant </span>
  <em>
    <span>in this fair."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…" He winked. "Well, to be honest, I can barely remember the last time I went to a fair, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright… I just want you to choose somethin' you'd like to do. So far, I've been deciding, doesn't seem fair." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You like fast stuff? Adrenaline rush and that kind of things?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I only ever liked the adrenaline rushes at work. Well, I learnt to like them, not that I had much choice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, so none of these fast spinny thingies…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non but… I suppose there is one thing we could do. I have always wanted to try it." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This." Lucien pointed straight ahead and upwards.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The ferris wheel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, if you are comfortable with heights." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure, let's go!" Mundy squeezed Lucien's shoulders tighter and off they went. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They queued and finished their apples while watching the gigantic wheel slowly turn. When their turn came they hopped in the cabin and took a seat one in front of the other. A few moments later they started taking off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien waited for them to be sufficiently far from the ground to gently move seats and sit next to Mundy. The Aussie wrapped an arm around him and squeezed him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, luv'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this sight… We can see the entire city, the river…" Lucien's head was on Mundy's upper chest and shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And I can see the most gorgeous bloke I've ever met, eh?" Mundy brushed his lover's hair and Lucien moaned happily. He raised his head and they exchanged a kiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want to stay in your arms." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will. Nothin'll pull you away from me, eh?" Mundy kissed Lucien's head. "And I'm keepin' you. All the guys and sheilas in the world look at you like you're an ice cream and it's the middle of the bloody summer. But you're with me." Mundy laced his other arm around Lucien and pulled him impossibly closer. "You're with me and I'm not lettin' go of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lucien left a few kisses in his lover's neck and Mundy smiled with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ferris wheel was such that they were at the top most position now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their arms were laced around each other. The noise of people's cheers and chatter, as well as of the other activities in the fair were muffled by the distance. Lucien only heard Mundy's gentle breath and his gravelly whispers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"All this city… And the desert over there, beyond it… Beautiful, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is." Lucien answered. "And I am grateful to see it all with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same… I never… I never did stuff like that before, I mean, not with someone I love. Happened with friends, with my parents, never with someone special." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither have I." Lucien said. "But I feel lucky that somehow, in this weird and nonsensical life, I eventually did, with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They pushed their smiling lips against each other and stayed there for a while. Mundy brushed Lucien's hair behind his ear and pulled him closer still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks." Mundy took Lucien's hand and held it against his own chest. "I know there's still stuff to do, I need to tell Dad about us and stuff, but… With you, I feel like I can do it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course you can, but by no means do you have to." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know. I'm glad Mum's alright with it all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She wants you to find your happiness more than she sticks her own definition of it on you. This is a rare quality."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Mum's great, she's the best, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember you told me your mum and dad wanted to force you into medicine or law and you ran away…?" Mundy asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. My mother was a saint, an honest, hard-working and faithful woman. The rumours of my father's death were well spread but she still refused to find another man. She insisted on being sure about it. I think she loved him more than she loved my step father. When my father's death was confirmed officially, she grieved for years…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can understand." Mundy brushed his lover softly. "But she found another bloke eventually?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She did. Although, to be nearer the truth, one should say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'she accepted another man'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> My mother was gorgeous, blond, long hair with kind, blue eyes. She refused more men than she ever showed me, a young boy. But I was growing up and started to understand that if men were complimenting her, it wasn't just out of kindness. I was defensive, very much so. I wouldn't let her go out of the house alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How old were you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About fifteen or so. I would hold her hand in the street and act almost like her companion. And she treated me like her guardian, her little man. I started to feel the responsibility of carrying a family, a woman whose heart was too pure to be taken by anyone else. But of course, one day, it happened. I think she didn't like him like she loved my father. She liked the feeling of safety, of having </span>
  <em>
    <span>a proper man</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her side."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy moved on his seat to better hold Lucien, as they were slowly going down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Within a year, they were married, living together. He slept in her bed and acted as if he owned the place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't like him?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For some things, I am grateful. He treated my mother well, never raised his hand on her and treated her like an equal. But the speed at which he invaded our lives scared me and what pushed me away was the day that my mother, who was otherwise compassionate and understanding towards me, sided with him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For your studies?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I told my mother that I wanted to become something else, someone else. Of course saving lives or defending people are noble causes. But my call was elsewhere, maybe as a policeman?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… You wanted to become a policeman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I kept thinking that if I had been old enough to be one when my mother was being whistled and harassed by those men who came back traumatised by the Great War, I would have been a policeman and arrested all of that scum." He sighed. "My mother had nothing against me entering the police forces. My step father however disagreed. He knew me very poorly and thought that I was doing that just for the nice uniform, the status and nothing else. Besides, he thought I wanted to put my aggressiveness into something that would allow me to get it out."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were aggressive?" Mundy raised a curious eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Frustrated would be a better way to put it. I hated that he prevented me from doing something that I wanted. He kept telling my mother that it would be better if I became a doctor or a lawyer… He said it so many times that it became the truth to her, even though she knew I never wanted that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So you went away, on your own?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui. It happened on a night that as usual, I argued with him, my step-father. We both ended up raising our voices at each other and… I saw my mother’s distress and I swore to myself that I would never see it again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… You really loved her, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than anyone else for a long long time." Lucien answered. "When I was old enough to find a woman myself, I struggled."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what? But you're gorgeous…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I did not struggle to attract women, I struggled to accept them, because the responsibility was gigantic, and what if someday they went away like my mother? I could not place my trust in any women. So I… You will find this horrendous…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy took Lucien's chin between his fingers and lifted his face upwards. "It's alright, it's behind you now, don't be ashamed or anythin', we all make mistakes, even gorgeous spooky men like you." He gave him a tender smile and Lucien gently nodded. "So go ahead, if you want to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… I used women… for the physical needs. I didn't have an ounce of sentimentality for them and could not care less if they did to me. For most of them, the arrangement was suitable. We would have a night, maybe a couple more but that was it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess some wanted more, didn't they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, unfortunately so. But I was a spy and a prudent man. I knew how to disappear, so it wasn't much of an issue." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you like that all the way till you met Mary?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, pretty much." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wow… I knew you </span>
  <em>
    <span>could </span>
  </em>
  <span>be like that, I mean, makes sense for a bloke as good-lookin' and with the manners and all as you… But I never imagined you actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>were</span>
  </em>
  <span> like that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled himself out of the embrace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I was. I enjoyed the privileges that Mother Nature gave me, shamelessly and recklessly. Part of me never thought I could make it out of the war anyway. I was young, inexperienced, and everyday I learnt of the death of people who were much more used to the chaos of war, people who trained about it for years. So I gave everything I had to taste life as best as I could, before I would get caught."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jesus… C'mere." Mundy pulled him into a hug but Lucien pushed him back. "W-what's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you…" Lucien wiped a tear at the corner of his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Disappointed</span>
  </em>
  <span> in me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…? Why would I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why wouldn't you?" Lucien answered. "You would be right to have doubts about me or… distrust me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'." Mundy's voice was assertive enough to make Lucien's eyes move up to meet his. "You can tell that nonsense to someone else. I've been through hell with you and without you. I've seen what you're capable of doing, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know </span>
  </em>
  <span>you and even with all that, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Every day when I wake up, I don't even ask myself about it, I don't question it, I don't have the slightest doubt. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. Now you take all that bullshit your mind's been cookin' up for years and you throw it out your head, ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mun-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, there's no but." Mundy cupped his lover's face and pushed his forehead against Lucien's. "I'm takin' you and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>have taken </span>
  </em>
  <span>you. With all your story, with all your problems and with everythin', ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>D'accord." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Fine.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', d'you hear me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', I know you, I know the ex-spook, I know the singer, I know the fighter, I know the stubborn, arrogant piece of a liar that you might have been before." Mundy brushed his thumbs on his lover's temples and Lucien sniffled. "But I love every bit of you. Doesn't matter what you were in any other way that it helped build you as you </span>
  <em>
    <span>are now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And y'know what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Now,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you're </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Lu', </span>
  </em>
  <span>ok?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gently nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am… I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>your Lucien."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, that's not what I said. Say it properly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am… </span>
  <em>
    <span>your Lu'."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good. You got that in that beautiful head o'yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded again, his forehead still against Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere, now." Mundy hugged him and this time, Lucien did not push him away. He clawed in his lover's sides, his back, everywhere his fingers were planted, and buried his head deep in his chest. "I love you, Lu', I love all of you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci." </span>
  </em>
  <span>A muffled voice answered. The Frenchman wanted to let tears run down his face but the cabin was getting closer to the ground and he didn't want to cry in public. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beyond Mundy's words and the comfort he was bringing him, what touched Lucien most was that feeling of achievement, of reaching somewhere that he did not know he could reach. He had been taught to grow up, get married to a lovely wife, have equally lovely children and work to support them. But life gave him an outstanding partner, a couple of beautiful cats and some years to go still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When he broke the embrace and looked up at Mundy, his eyes red and his throat burning as it held back his emotions, he smiled. In the Aussie's lagoon blue irises, he saw all the versions of himself, the little boy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maman's </span>
  </em>
  <span>guardian, the young homeless teenager, the rookie spy, the father, the fiancé, and now, a man better than what he thought he could ever be. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merci, Mundy."</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0095"><h2>95. Chapter 95</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"And you make sure that you let it simmer just a bit more, unless you like the vegetables to have a bit of an extra crunch." Lucien put a lid on the saucepan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, I see…! How does Micky like it?" Caroline adjusted her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It depends on his mood, sometimes, when I find him cheerful, I make it crunchy. If he is in a more calm set of mind, then I let it simmer an extra few minutes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I get it… Thank you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…?" Lucien blushed when Caroline used his nickname. She went to the tip of her toes and pinched his cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, blushy are we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should ask your son." Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha, will do." Caroline turned to grab a kettle. "Tea or coffee?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whatever you prefer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tea, then. Mike and Micky will be a couple more hours I think, we can talk freely." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see. Let me help you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien now knew where the sugar was, the cups, the tray, and he helped himself in Caroline's kitchen to ready it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, you're such a dear, thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, thank</span>
  <em>
    <span> you</span>
  </em>
  <span> for being so welcoming and supportive. I say this from Mundy and myself, if I may." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The water was boiling and Caroline poured it in the porcelain, hand-painted kettle that she had placed on the tray. She added some biscuits and Lucien took it all to bring it on the coffee table. They both took a seat on the sofa and waited for the tea to brew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Lucien… I will be honest with you. I did not want to show you or Micky much of what I was feeling or thinking. Of course the news of you being together uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>shook </span>
  </em>
  <span>me. I went back home and kept thinking about it, couldn't really sleep."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Do you wish to talk about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline sighed and looked hesitant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know if I should… or can actually, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Caroline." Lucien put a hand on her shoulder. "Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked at his eyes and soon understood why her son had chosen that man. There was something in him, in his voice, his gaze; something inviting and kind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… How does it work?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did he… fall in love with you? See, I'm really trying to understand but I've never fallen in love with another sheila…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot answer your question on how </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> fell in love with me, but I can give you my side of the story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline nodded and took a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I realised that I caught… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feelings </span>
  </em>
  <span>for Mundy, I first denied them. I was sent here on a mission, I shall carry it out and face the consequences of it all." He paused and looked at her. "Do you mind if I smoke?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, go ahead. Mike likes to have his pipe from time to time too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." Lucien lit one of his menthol cigarettes and gently blew the smoke away. "It was a waitress in a diner I used to go to who saw my feelings for him first."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien chuckled and nodded. "I originally used her as an easy and unsuspicious way to get information about the people of this city and the geography. She is now looking up to me as if I had raised her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Her name is Victoria, she is about to get married and… Well, she foolishly trusts me to walk her down the aisle."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think she is foolish, Lucien. I think you have more empathy than you let on. But carry on…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien waited for the pink on his cheeks to dissolve to resume his story. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She saw an old spy fall in love, which was enough to convince me that either I had become useless at my job, or her feminine intuition was particularly sharp."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Which one was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"A bit of both, I suppose." They exchanged a chuckle. "But they kept on… </span><em><span>annoying</span></em> <em><span>me</span></em><span>, those feelings. I tried to brush them off but something crept up on me everytime I did." </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The thought that it was my last chance at having </span>
  <em>
    <span>something </span>
  </em>
  <span>with someone, a semblance of… maybe not love but… comfort, at least. I know this is extremely selfish." Lucien looked away. "I apologise… It sounds like I saw your son only as a means to find my own little slice of happiness. But I can assure you that even though the temptation was strong, I did not yield to it. Mundy showed me so much empathy and compassion, since the first day we met…! It remained carved in my memory." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The first day I met him, we were in this hangar and he was looking for his alligators. He… </span>
  <em>
    <span>talked to them</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as he would other people, tried to bring them comfort while they were locked up in tight crates. I was left wondering if he had lost his mind. But non, I saw him talking to them and sliding his hand on the crates as if it was the poor beast's back. And then I heard the alligator's response. They whined and it sounded like their own version of a cry. It struck me like lightning that day. That man was as gifted for sharpshooting as he was with animals." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's my Micky alright…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To find a man with one gift is exceptional, but with two…?" Lucien shook his head. "Non, I had to know more about that man. So my professional curiosity tickled me, with a side of profound admiration for his skills. He never knew it of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He never knew what? The curiosity you had about him?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, the admiration." Lucien answered and took another drag of his cigarette. "Caroline, I have been in the war and I have seen snipers. None of them would match him, none in a million years of intense training."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike taught him how to hunt when he wasn't bigger than a rifle." Caroline said. "And he liked it. He didn't like it for the killing, he liked it like a hobby; a hobby that gets you food on the table."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I understand." Lucien nodded. "And then came the numerous sides of his character that I saw in him, one of which was his determination, or rather his loyalty to both you and Mike, despite the fact that you had passed a long time ago. I thought only I was stupid enough to not have moved on ten years after losing my loved ones, but non. Mundy was in the same state of mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled, albeit sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His honesty, his trust… I fell for his character until one day I… Hm, I don't know how I shall phrase this to you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead, don't be shy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I saw him… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bathing."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Caroline's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, non, I-I didn't see </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it was the night, he was far away in the lake and I was on the shore…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He washed himself in front of you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He didn't exactly know that I was there -"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You creep!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non! I was there to have a chat with him for what we needed to do, I… I just happened to catch him at a rather… delicate moment."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But that night," Lucien took a drag of his cigarette. "I couldn't take my eyes off of his silhouette. There he was, in the calm water of the lake, and his silhouette was drawn by the slim light of the moon, a line of white just tracing his contour. No painting compared to the beauty that I saw that day. To anyone else, it was a homeless man washing himself in the most crude and primitive way. To me, it was a man whose heart was closer to the animals than to the rest of us, taking a bath in the way that we were all intended to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Caroline. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a handsome son. Where others find him old, tired, tanned by the sun, scruffy, maybe even dirty….! I see a strong and compassionate man whose external beauty is nothing compared to what his heart holds." Lucien shook the cigarette in the ashtray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're one to talk, eh? You could get any sheila you want!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I could, but I don't want any other women in my life. There will always only be Marie. And I thought it would be the end of the story for me, until I met Mundy. He broke my heart, made it burst, tore it apart, mutilated it in all ways possible until I understood that… I was wrong. I had been terribly wrong. He did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>hurt</span>
  </em>
  <span> my heart. He made it more… </span>
  <em>
    <span>alive!</span>
  </em>
  <span> And if I had managed to feel all those emotions, it was only because my heart had in fact healed." Lucien looked at his open palms. "I had healed and my heart was ready to love again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah," Caroline shook her index finger. "You weren't ready to love, you were already lovin' him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are right." He nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know that he also liked… y'know, not only sheilas…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well, back in the days when he didn't know that the spy and the singer were one and the same, I told him about my, uhm, somewhat </span>
  <em>
    <span>open-minded preferences.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He answered that it was the same for him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I see." She nodded. "Still… Uhm… Sorry if that's weird or rude but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, go ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you find it odd?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't find it as odd as I find it unusual. It is uncommon in this day and age for two men to share their days. But remember that in all days and ages, however strict the upbringing or system of values was, there has always been men who shared their days together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's true… I just… There's something else now if I'm being honest." She nervously pushed a lock of her short hair behind her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She started fidgeting with her fingers and her eyes darted everywhere but on Lucien's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… You've had a son, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you… I mean, I don't mean it to offend you but… Did you raise him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, as much as I could while I was with him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then you might understand what I'm feeling." Lucien wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I… I feel like it's… it might be the way we raised him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" He gently asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The fact that he, uh… He likes blokes too… Maybe it's me, maybe I did somethin' wrong…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is as much wrong in the way that you brought him up as in the way he is now, which is nothing. If anything, you like men too, non?" He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what you feel." Lucien said. "When Jérémy passed, I felt that I passed with him. My family name, me, my whole being is forfeit. Why are we here on Earth if not to pass on </span>
  <em>
    <span>something…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry we will not give you grandchildren of our own, and I understand the pain that you feel. I… I would have loved having children, especially now that I am not a spy anymore and there is no danger floating above my head."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a long pause and Lucien crushed his cigarette butt in the ashtray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do not blame yourself. First, you have nothing to feel guilt, remorse or regret about. You have raised a man to become a model for the entire human race. He is kind, selfless and as brave as a human being can be. I do not say this lightly, I have been in conflicts, I have seen the most bloody war history has yet known for us Europeans. Your son is braver than most men who wear medals." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because he likes a man?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, because of who he is, his personality. He put you and Mike before himself all his life." Lucien explained. "He even… Well, before he told you the truth in person, he went to the cemetery."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline adjusted her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He then told you and Mike about it all, all he had been through, everything he had been holding back in his own self for the past four decades or so."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he argued with Mike. It brought him to his knees and to tears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He what?" She asked, unsure of what she should understand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He could hear him beyond the grave. He could hear his disappointment but still faced it, for the sake of telling </span>
  <em>
    <span>you both</span>
  </em>
  <span> the truth. You count to him much more than what words could express, Caroline."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My poor baby…" She put her cup back on the tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It was heartbreaking to see him, a grown and strong man, falling to his knees at the sight of his disappointed father… </span>
  <em>
    <span>who was only there in his mind.</span>
  </em>
  <span> That, Caroline, is what you can take immense pride in." She raised her eyes to him. "Never have I seen a son so dedicated and faithful to his parents. He has always put </span>
  <em>
    <span>your </span>
  </em>
  <span>well-being before his own, even beyond the grave."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline took a deep breath to help her process and digest what Lucien had just told her. It took her a moment, during which Lucien remained silent.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hold on… He went to our graves and...?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, he told you and Mike about his relationship with me and could hear and see both your reactions.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I ask… Uhm… Did he visit us often?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He spent ten years paralysed, Caroline, paralysed and eaten out by regret and guilt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah… I see…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell for a while. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are still trying to wrap your head around it?" Lucien asked and she nodded, frowning still. "You should not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because, as we say in French, </span>
  <em>
    <span>le coeur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The heart has reasons that reason itself cannot understand. You are trying to </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>love with your brain. This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> how it works."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked up to him and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you think about Mike," Lucien started again. "The </span>
  <em>
    <span>reasons</span>
  </em>
  <span> you love him only make sense to your heart. Oui, you may say that there are objective reasons why you love him, but they are merely pretexts, empty, shell words to try and convince someone else that you like him because in your own intimate heart, you don't love him with your head first. You love him with everything else first </span>
  <em>
    <span>and then comes the head.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Oui, he is strong, reliable, confident, amongst other things. But countless other people are, and you do not love them like you do him. There is something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> with him, something that you head cannot mold into words because your head does not comprehend it. It comes from here." Lucien tapped his chest. "And the language used here is foreign to what </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> can understand." He pointed at his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess I get it…" Caroline's shoulders sank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you are disappointed that your head does not, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… I wish I could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You do understand it Caroline. You love Mike the same way that Mundy loves me and vice versa."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I think I get it." She looked up to him and smiled. "More than that, I'm happy that Micky is happy with you. I've never seen him smile so much before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does have a uniquely beautiful smile indeed." Lucien nodded with a loving grin. "Seeing a smile is always a blessing, but from someone who endured a difficult life for so long, it only makes it more precious."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, eh, all mushy, blushy and dreamy eyes…!" She chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what can I say…? You know what I think of him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do… Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a knock at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" Caroline asked as she stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who d'you think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She opened the door to Mike and Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey guys…!" Hugs were exchanged and both men entered the house. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, we came right on time for tea, Micky, eh?" Mike said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we brought some cake, Mum, here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that's perfect. Lucien, dear, can you bring two more cups?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They all gathered in the living-room. Mike and Caroline took the sofa while Mundy sat on the armchair with Lucien on the armrest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can squeeze on the sofa, Lucien." Mike said. "Micky, c'mere and leave the armchair for your friend." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, they're fine." Caroline said. "Here, Mike, that's your tea and your slice of cake. Lucien, here, pass this on to Micky, I put both your slices on the same plate, is that alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Parfait, Caroline, merci." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perfect, Caroline, thank you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took the plate and put it on his thigh for both Mundy and him to dig in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh! That's a really good one!" Caroline commented on the chocolate cake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not as good as yours, Mum." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, sweetie… But yeah, not bad at all, and not too sweet either, eh?" She added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean I can get another slice after dinner?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Depends…!" She teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If you behave!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See, Micky? See what your Mum makes me go through…? See the power of this sheila?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh c'mon, Dad, she's tryin' to watch out for your health…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, there's doctors for that, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Mike, and the doctor said watch out for sugar…!" Caroline said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, my sugar's fine…" Mike answered and raised his eyes from the cake to his son. "See, Micky, find yourself a sheila who lets you eat cake and who doesn't listen to the nonsense doctors blabber about."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy choked on his cake, coughing repeatedly. Lucien hit his back to help him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike!" Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What did I do this time?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She glared at him and the old man quieted down until his son caught his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Drink some, Mundy…" Lucien gave him his cup and the poor Aussie wiped his tears before he obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Gosh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, thanks, luv'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Lucien's eyes snapped wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you just call him?" Mike asked and Mundy realised what his tongue had let slip out of his mouth without his full consent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline and Lucien exchanged an apprehensive glance before she saw the Frenchman take the plate of cake and put it on the coffee table. Mundy lowered his head and his breath accelerated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky…?" Mike insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… Ya heard me." Mundy admitted, his head still lowered. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0096"><h2>96. Chapter 96</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"You… Ya heard me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy didn't dare raise his eyes to his father, he couldn't. He felt as if a hand stronger than his will was pushing his head down and keeping it there. His hands were trembling.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you just call him-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Yeah, I did." He wrapped his arms around himself, his eyes riveted on the carpet on the floor as he started breaking a sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caroline, you heard what he-?" Mike turned to Caroline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And that's all?! You don't react more than that?!" He exclaimed. "You don't - oh, bugger, you knew?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked away from him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You knew and you didn't tell me?! Was there anyone else who didn't know or was it just me?!" He added. "Am I the last one? Oh, alright then…" He wiped his face with his hands and took a deep breath. "We'll start with you…" Mike pointed at Lucien and stood up. "You get out of my house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Caroline raised her head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get out! Out, I said! Don't act all surprised, Caroline, and don't tell me you find any of this normal!" Mike walked to the front door and opened it. "C'mon, chop, chop, out!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down at Mundy and shifted his weight off of the armrest to go but a hand on his thigh stopped him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I said </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If he goes out, I go out too." He finally raised his eyes to his father. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man waited for a second and slammed the door shut again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then, what's all this mess then, eh?" He asked. "Is that what you are now? </span>
  <em>
    <span>That kind of a man?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Pfff… Right when I started to think that you pulled yourself and your life together…" Mike shook his head and came back to the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien didn't dare say anything but he could feel Mundy's hand freeze on his thigh, his fingers digging in the flesh. They were trembling. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do have my life together." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah? Y'know what? I felt it, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew </span>
  </em>
  <span>somethin' was odd with your posh friend. But I didn't say anythin' cause I thought, eh, better an odd friend but his life together rather than the other way around! But no…! Turns out, your </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend </span>
  </em>
  <span>isn't just very different from us… </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span>'re very different too."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't have got half my life together without him." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you still haven't!" Mike answered. "I mean, c'mon! You with a bloke of all things? I'd rather you lived with a viper or somethin'!" He slapped his hand on his thighs and shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I have." Mundy stood up and his legs wobbled beneath him. Lucien helped him stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hands off my son, you!" Mike exclaimed and pointed an accusative finger towards the Frenchman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Mundy barked back and laced a protective arm around Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have </span>
  <em>
    <span>got my life together.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Now it might not be your definition of it, but I did, and it never would have happened without him, so you either take both of us </span>
  <em>
    <span>or none!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell d'you even mean?! Both of ya or none?! Micky, you're my son! I didn't raise you to, to, to </span>
  <em>
    <span>become like this!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To become like what?!" Mundy took the step that separated him from his father and towered him menacingly. Caroline raised her hands to her mouth, scared of what would happen next but Lucien jumped to his feet and stood in between father and son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen, please, there is a lady in this very room." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Get your filthy hand off of me and my son!" Mike took a step back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't insult him!" Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, Mundy, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both barked and Lucien put his hands left and right on their chests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gentlemen, please!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You killed a man and I let you come back!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I killed him for you and thought I'd die right after! If not for Lu', that's exactly what would have happened! Would you've preferred that maybe?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike's head swooshed to Caroline.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did we miss? What did we do wrong, Carie, eh? What did we do to that kid for him to become… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like this?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did nothin' wrong and don't you dare think that Mum did! It's not a big deal, is it? We live together, we're peaceful, we're havin' honest jobs. He's a teacher, I help the poor! It's not like we're botherin' anyone or hurting anyone, are we?" Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For heaven's sake…" Mike shook his head. "Why?!" He burst out. "Why can't you be like everyone else?! Why can't you get yerself a sheila and settle down proper?! You've always been the odd one! When you were a kid, you never paid attention in school, spent yer time doin' God knows what! Is that what you were up to? Lookin' at other boys like they're… Hew! The thought alone disgusts me, son!" Mike stuck out his tongue and grimaced. Mundy wanted to answer but his father wasn't finished. "And then you drop school and take up huntin' to protect bloody animals! Yeah, great! What a great job, pays bills and rent and all, eh? Except </span>
  <em>
    <span>IT DOESN'T!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mike shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He paused to cough and catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There anythin' else I should know about? Is there only him? You really work for Maurice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want the truth? Here it is, then. First, you stop insultin' me and insultin' him. Second, everythin' we ever told you was true. Add to that the fact that that time I went to Duchemin, I'd have got killed and would be rotting in his sewers right now if </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> hadn't come to get me out of that mess."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Christ…" Mike rubbed his eyes. "So I should keep smilin' and pretend everything's fine…? God damn it, am I the only one who's left to be sane in this house?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike's question was left hanging in the air as no issue could be seen to the problem. Both father and son would have jumped at each other if Lucien hadn't stepped in between. The Frenchman looked at one and then the other. They were in an aggressive staring contest of some sort, none of them wanted to lower their eyes… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall take my leave." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's words had slashed through the air. He went to the coat hanger and put on his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know where to find me if you ever are looking for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', what are you talkin' about?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, clearly there is a choice to make for you. Besides, your father wants me out of his house and it is in no interest of mine to make him more furious, so I shall leave. But before I do…" Lucien took the few steps that separated him from Mike and looked him straight in the eye. "If you want the truth from me, then, here it is. I have indeed worked for the Ministry of Defense of my own country and this last mission I got, to kill Duchemin, was given to me by the Minister of Defense in person."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike remained unfazed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was a spy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was my job."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You snake, you've spied on our son…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. My mission was to find Duchemin and kill him. As I did so, I faked my own death to protect your son." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mike's eyebrows jumped. "What's this nonsense now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Duchemin's men would have been set on revenge and they would have gone after whoever killed their boss. I made them believe that it was me, and that I had died while killing the man. That way, their focus wasn't on Mundy and they could forget about him and me. Meanwhile, France shut down the rest of Duchemin's network such that now, there is nothing more to fear."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright, so what? Why're you tellin' me all this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike," Caroline stepped in. "Lucien is telling you that despite the fact that he loved Micky, he went more than a year away from him, making him believe he was dead just to protect him!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, I have nothing to lose with you so I will be as brutally honest as you need to hear." Lucien went on. "This man here, your son, has lived his entire life for you and Caroline, he has always ever lived </span>
  <em>
    <span>with you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and after you </span>
  <em>
    <span>cowardly</span>
  </em>
  <span> hid away and pretended to be dead, he mourned for </span>
  <em>
    <span>ten years</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn't try to move on because he simply couldn't. Why? Because his entire life had always ever revolved around </span>
  <em>
    <span>you! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Now, if your intellect fails to grasp the self-sacrifice that Mundy has made, for almost forty-years, to live not for himself but for </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, then I am delighted to walk out of this door never to see the ungrateful and completely oblivious father that you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike's brow furrowed on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll take lessons from you the day your son comes to you and tells you he's livin' with a bloke, or a sheila, or whatever's not normal for you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There is as much normality in the life that we lead with Mundy as the one that you lead with Caroline. Unlike her however, you simply fail to see where your son finds </span>
  <em>
    <span>his own happiness</span>
  </em>
  <span>, outside of underneath your wing or your roof."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh so I should be happy for him, eh? Everythin's normal, everyone back to your regularly scheduled programs…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have nothing more to add. Goodbye." Lucien's voice was calm yet the force with which he slammed the door as he left the house betrayed his anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, good riddance, that's one less issue. Now, to come back to you…" Mike turned to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?!" Mundy's voice jumped in volume, as his blood was boiling in his veins. "One less issue?! The bloke bloody saved my arse, Dad! If not for him, I'd be bloody dead</span>
  <em>
    <span>, for real!</span>
  </em>
  <span> What don't you understand in this?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Besides, Mike, fakin' death to protect Micky, doesn't that ring a bell…?" Caroline added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright," Mike turned to the closed door. "Thanks Lucien! There, happy? Now can we talk about the main issue here? How the hell can you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like </span>
  </em>
  <span>a bloke?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know what? I've had enough of this." Mundy went to the coat hanger himself and took his jacket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're leavin' now, eh? Like the good old days, you don't listen and just leave…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and this might be the last time you ever see me, Dad. Goodbye."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Micky…!" Caroline threw herself at him and tried to hold him back. "Please, Micky, I'm sure there's a way both of you can understand each other, please don't leave…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She was clawing at his sides, her eyes full of tears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothin' against you, Mum, I love you. But you…" Mundy raised his index and pointed it to his father. "I've had enough of your judgin' me all the time, always pushin' me down cause I don't do what you want to do. You wanna do somethin'? Go do it yourself. I'm done, I'm done and tired. I'm about to hit forty and I finally found my peace, settled down, honest job, pays bills and everythin', but it still isn't enough for you? Well, y'know what? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Deal with it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mundy's voice broke. "I love you, Dad and I never meant to harm or hurt anyone and in fact, I'm not! But still… Maybe you never wanted me, maybe you'd have better given me away when you found me… I've tried all my life," He wiped his tears with the back of his hand. "All my life I tried to be good enough, </span>
  <em>
    <span>for you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but why the hell should I care if you can't be happy for me when I finally get my life together, eh? Why do I care, y'know why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sniffled again and now it was full blown sobs with his mother hugging him dearly from his stomach, she could hardly reach higher. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>BECAUSE I BLOODY LOVE YOU!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He roared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, then go ahead, you know where the door is, eh? If you'd rather live with him than be normal, guess you're old enough to make your own choices…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared at his father in disbelief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guess I'm old enough…? Dad, I'm bloody forty! What d'you want?! For me to spend my life waitin' for a sheila that hasn’t come yet and most likely never will?! Why wait when I have Lu' and we get along and build our lives together?! Why just waste what’s left of my already half spent life?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a goddamn bloke! It's never gonna work between you two! Am I the only one who's noticin' this?!" Mike yelled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Who cares?!" Mundy shouted. "Who the hell </span><em><span>cares?! </span></em><span>Mum doesn't, Maurice doesn't, no one </span><em><span>cares! </span></em><span>Contrary to you, </span><em><span>they</span></em> <em><span>all see</span></em><span> how much better I feel and live now?! D'you want me to break all that and come back live with you? Is that what you want?!" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, maybe that'll drum some sense in that rock hard stubborn head of yours!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bloody hell, Dad!" Mundy pushed his mother away and left, slamming the door hard enough for the shelves in the room to shake. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky!" Caroline grabbed her purse and ran after her son in the street. "Micky, wait!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, go back home. Your place is with him. You know where we live with Lu' and you're always welcome to come and visit." He answered, walking and wiping his tearful eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on…" She wrapped her arms around his hand. "Let me walk with you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The sound of Mundy's heeled boots resonated in the street. The sun had set and it was dark enough for the street lights to switch on. They showered Mundy and his mother periodically in their sodium orange light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here…" Caroline's hand dived in her purse and got some sweets out. Mundy shook his head and sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I knew it was gonna happen someday. I'm sorry, Mum, I'm so, sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, it's alright, but please don't say you won't ever see me again…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I meant that to Dad, not you." He slipped his fingers between hers and held her hand. "Still… Feels like before again. Can't bloody talk with him without fighting. And again, I feel mostly sorry for you cause you're trapped in between. Oh… Thanks, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline had handed him a tissue to wipe his tears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, sweetie, you know how your father is…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stubborn and… Can't help but agree with Lu' and… it hurts, Mum… Really hurts…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stopped walking in the almost empty street and started crying again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum… I did everythin' I could… I never wanted to hurt you or Dad, I love you both, I love you both like you have no idea… I feel like, like I've just lost him, like… And I know what he's thinkin', he's thinking that </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>left, that it's my call and my fault. But Mum…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, baby, I know." Caroline hugged him and patted his back. He bent down to hold her better and sniffled repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry Mum… I never wanted you to feel bad or awkward… I just… I love Lu' and it's not - it's not just a thing that's gonna pass, I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, sweetie, I know. Let's go home." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She took his hand and he thought that she would spin on her heels and go back to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> home. But no, Caroline steadily walked towards the city centre and after what seemed like a flash, she knocked on a door and Lucien opened it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, please, do come in." He looked left and right and saw no one else in the street. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“C’mere, sweetie, let’s sit down, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>All three of them took a seat on the sofa and the cats soon jumped on Mundy’s lap to cover him with their comforting fluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright,</span>
  <em>
    <span> mon amour? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oh-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to Lucien and dived to his chest where he cried again, relentlessly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go get some water for him." Caroline said and Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Tell me… Use your words…" Lucien held him close and put a hand on Mundy's rough cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"S'il te plaît…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Please…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I said goodbye to Dad… I'm never gonna see him again. I-I've just… I've just lost Dad… I've…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stared at him while Mundy couldn't even open his eyes with the flow of tears. His breath was hitched and he could hardly form words. The Frenchman hugged him and frowned. He pulled Mundy's head on his shoulder and gently rocked him left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you did not lose him… He is still here…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He hates me… He doesn't get it… He just… He doesn't want me to be with you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He does not hate you. I told you before and I shall tell you again, the only reason for his anger is his unconditional love for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sniffled repeatedly and his mother sat on the couch on the other side of him. She gently rubbed his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, your father wants your happiness as much as you want it. He just has a different definition of it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But why can't he get it…" Caroline passed him a box of tissue. "Why can't he just… I'm not asking that he understands it or even likes it. I just want him to continue talking to me… I just want him to… to look at me and… y'know… just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like me</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky," Caroline started. "Lucien is right, your father loves you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know I've lost him, Mum. You know he's not gonna change his mind, you know I'm… I'm… I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk… My poor baby…" She pulled him to herself and Mundy hugged her while Lucien went to kneel on the floor between his legs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Please, give yourself and your father the time to process this. It is very lucky that Caroline accepted us on the get-go, but one should also understand that such news does come as a surprise, especially for someone who cares for you as deeply as your father." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien's right, Micky… Let your father go through all this, maybe he'll get to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know he's never gonna change his mind, Mum, please… Please don't make me put hope in that. He won't change cause he hates bein' wrong and… And he was right about some stuff."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I've never been like other people… I was always different. Never felt like… like I was normal, y'know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you liked boys as well as girls?" Caroline held his head close to her head and brushed his hair lovingly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No… I had no idea when I was a boy, never wondered about boys or girls. It just came when I grew up, I don't know… No, I never was like other people, always felt like I wasn't exactly in my place…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is it because you are adopted? Micky, sweetie, you know how much I love you, I don't care that I didn't hold you in my belly, I held you in my arms year after year until you became a man…! I don't regret any of it, sweetie, d'you hear me? Those were the best years of my life… You gave my life so much meaning, you made me grow into a mother. God knows it's hard to raise a kid, but you weren't any kid, baby, you were </span>
  <em>
    <span>a gift.</span>
  </em>
  <span> You are the most gentle, the kindest little boy I have ever seen. And growing up, you didn't change… You're still that little boy with the big, beautiful blue eyes, who looks up at me with kindness… Only now, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>look up at you because you're one big, big, boy…" She kissed his head and Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you… D'you still love me…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I do, nothin' you can do will make me stop loving you…" She cupped Mundy's face and looked deep in his eyes. "You're my Micky, my baby, my everythin'... Look, I'll go back home and talk to your dad. I'm sure with a bit of time he'll come to his senses." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But Mum?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please come and visit from time to time, yeah…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She smiled kindly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I will…" Caroline kissed her son's forehead. "I still need to teach Lu' how to make my chocolate cake, eh?" She winked at the Frenchman who smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If it isn't a family secret, then I would gladly learn." He answered as he brushed Mundy’s thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it is." She answered. "My mum used to bake it to me and now I get to bake it for Micky. But you're family, Lu', whatever Mike says. You're Micky's boyfriend and if you had been a sheila, Mike would see you as family too." She put her hand on Lucien's, on Mundy's thigh and the Frenchman gave her an earnest smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I am beyond grateful. Thank you, Caroline." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's normal. Now, you be good boys, alright? I'll go back home and talk to Mike." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me call you a taxi." Lucien went to the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'll be fine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the middle of the night, Caroline, I refuse to let you walk alone back home." He insisted as he opened the door and stepped outside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, sweetie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere…" Mundy stood up and hugged his mother tightly. "Thank you so much… I don't know what I'd do without you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby, it's alright. It's ok, nothin's changed, you're still my same old baby and I'm your mum… Nothin' new, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya, Mum… Love ya so much…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, Micky, very, very much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon after, Mundy and Caroline joined Lucien outside. They found that a taxi had stopped by. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, and keep the change. Make sure that the lady arrives safe back home, is that clear?" Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir." The taxi driver said, taking the money that Lucien handed him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'night, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"G'night to you two, boys." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night, Caroline." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hugs were exchanged and Lucien opened the door for Caroline to step in the taxi. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy went to the window and Caroline lowered it. "Don't forget to visit, eh, Mum?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi driver raised a curious eyebrow. Not everyday that a grown man asks his old mother to visit him. He was more used to the situation being the other way around…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I won’t…!” She put her hand through the window on his cheek as he bent down. “I love you, sweetie. Lu’, you take care of him, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>“</span><em><span>Oui,</span></em> <em><span>Madame.”</span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi driver threw a glance at the rear view mirror and saw that both men were holding hands. He blinked a few times and squinted to see better. Nah, he must have not seen it properly, it’s so dark now anyway…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, I’ll leave you, boys, see ya!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you soon, Caroline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See ya, Mum, love ya.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The taxi driver started the engine and both Lucien and Mundy waved on the pavement. Perle and Soot had joined them there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where to, Ma’am?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Saint Michael Street, please.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ride was quiet and the taxi driver put the volume of the radio quite low.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ma’am, may I ask… Uhm…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Caroline answered from the backseat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son and his friend, the gent’ who paid for this trip…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re uh…?” The driver raised his eyes to the inside rear view mirror.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re what?” Caroline met his gaze through her glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>livin’ together?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are they… uh.... like… together</span>
  <em>
    <span> together?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, they are.” She simply answered. “Why? Did one of them catch yer eye?” She smirked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, no! I just… Simple curiosity, is all.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t blame ya. My son’s a very handsome man and his boyfriend is one hell of a good-lookin’ bloke too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes, Ma’am.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But they’re very happy together, so hands off my boys, yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“M-Ma’am, I wasn’t gonna… I’m married…!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good!” She chuckled and when she arrived home, she sighed. However, soon, she smiled and could even feel her eyes warming up with a tear maybe. Never had she seen Mundy tell her that he loved her as much as he had that day.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0097"><h2>97. Chapter 97</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Are you comfortable like this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Thanks, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slid his arms under the surface of the water to hug his lover. Both of them were in the bathtub, Mundy sitting between Lucien's legs. The lights were off in the bathroom, except for a few scented candles, and there wasn't a sound to be heard apart from the soft tickling of the bubbles popping at the surface of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', uh, I'm still… I'm still worryin' about it all…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do me a favour, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Forget about it, just for tonight. We can worry tomorrow, no one is chasing us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk." Lucien cut him and hugged him tightly under the water. "You need to relax. You cannot remain stressed like this or you will have more grey hair than I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like your grey hair, Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really or is it just to make me feel better about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, it's the truth, I really love your grey hair, 's beautiful."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you, all of you." Lucien answered and slowly let his hands splay on Mundy's naked skin before gently stroking his torso, chest and stomach in soft movements.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… Thank you so much…" Mundy leaned his head back on Lucien's shoulder and the Frenchman smiled. He slid his fingers through the Aussie's short, brown locks of hair and started to knead his scalp. "Orh… God, yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Relax, and let me take care of you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, talk to me…" Mundy rolled up his eyes and closed them as he hissed in pleasure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's fingers were working wonders on Mundy's tired head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anythin'... Talk, sing, anythin'... Just wanna hear you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Lucien got his mouth closer to Mundy's ear and whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un soir que je rentrais chez moi,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Partout elle me fait escorte, elle est revenue, la voilà…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and Lucien saw his chest heave under the waves of air that he knew oh so well. It was the beginning of the first song that Lulu had sang, all those months ago, more than a year ago now. </span>
  <em>
    <span>La Solitude. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien did not sing all of it. He soon stopped and just whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour… I am so proud of you… Such courage…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hands slithered from Mundy's hair to his shoulders.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… Lu'... Gosh… Hah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes were still closed. He felt the thin lips he loved so much on the side of his neck, behind his ear, nipping. The kisses were wet mostly from the bath water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, Mundy's skin was very sensitive. He felt his hairs spike up everywhere and he was aware of every little flow that Lucien induced with his seductive caresses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... W-what are you doin'...?" Mundy smiled with his eyes closed and the sight of it filled Lucien with joy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am taking care of you. It is my duty and pleasure…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, Gosh… Y'know I'm sensitive there, please…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was brushing his hands on Mundy's hips, left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I know." He simply answered as he felt Mundy's body struggle to not melt into jelly in his arms. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don't resist it… Yield to me…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"God, not the voice… the whispers…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Relax, Mundy. Laisse-moi m'occuper de toi, laisse-toi faire… Fonds dans mes bras, je suis là, je prends soin de toi…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Relax Mundy. Let me take care of you, let yourself go… Melt in my arms, I am here for you, I take care of you…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath changed. His chest heaved and he arched his back slightly. Lucien's lips were on his ear while his hands slowly slid up to his chest. He massaged there, gently, as he went on whispering whatever came to his mind to take Mundy's away from his problems. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I am yours, Mundy, I am yours and the sight of your naked body so pliant in my hands is a godly delicacy for my eyes… Look at you… So sensitive, your eyebrows twitch at every touch, no matter how delicate it is. Non, please, don't clench your jaw, relax everything in you and let yourself fall in my arms as limply as you can…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I can't…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Why…? What is the matter..?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you're… Can't be limp </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere…</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Mundy blushed. He didn't know how to phrase that better, his brains were like jelly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mmh, is it?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien's index fingers circled the little spots of darker skin on Mundy's chest and the Aussie's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah! Gosh, Lu'...!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Very sensitive we are, non?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… Hah… Please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"What do you want, Mundy? Do you want me to…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien's hands slid down and dangerously close to Mundy's private area. The Aussie removed Lucien's hands fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! Please!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman immediately removed his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I am sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I thought you wanted me to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stood up and exited the bathtub. He grabbed a towel and wiped himself dry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He then turned to Lucien and helped him out, silently, before drying him too. He wrapped his still damp, long hair in a towel and hugged his naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the matter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's head was buried in the crook of Lucien's neck and his eyes were closed there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Thank you so much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just bein' here for me and… Always puttin' me first and…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is my pleasure." Lucien hugged him back. "You just need a bit of comfort."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Only you can do that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do what?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me feel better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and Mundy finally looked down in his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Lu'. Love you so much…" He took Lucien's delicate chin between his fingers and pulled it into a kiss. "Love you… and need you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hands slid on Mundy's back, between the scars. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am here.. for you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They spoke between kisses, when they could afford to divert their attention away from the other's lips for a few words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'..." Mundy's kiss grew more heated. It might be Lucien's hands on his hips… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Orh, oui…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>...or his own hands on Lucien's softness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman frowned. Mundy's hands behind him were playing a dangerous game, a game where Lucien's knees would lose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lapping sounds resonated in the tiled bathroom and the towel on Lucien's hair fell to the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of Mundy's hands slid up along Lucien's spine, making his skin prickle under the calloused digits, whilst the other stayed where the Aussie loved it and kneaded, squeezed tenderly and pulled gently. He wanted to feel all of Lucien in his hands. Lucien's knees were fighting for some strength as his hands grasped Mundy's shoulders. In case his legs failed, at least he would hang from the Aussie's shoulders… And he was on the tip of his toes too, trying to reach his tall lover's lips without ever breaking contact. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their breaths grew louder and as Lucien was slowly losing his balance, Mundy turned and pushed him against the wall. There, Lucien would be at least resting part of his weight against it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie didn't waste any time and dived to the Frenchman's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit it and Lucien's eyes snapped wide when he felt the sharp canines sting. He bit his lip and hung on to Mundy's body, as best as he could. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>M-Mundy… Hah…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>To help Lucien stand even more, Mundy pushed his hips against the Frenchman. The sudden meeting of their intimacies punched their guts warmly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Grand Dieu…." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien screwed his eyes shut and let Mundy kiss, claw, pull, grab, and bite wherever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Need you on the bed, Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Take me… Oh?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put his arms below Lucien's thighs and powerfully carried him in his arms. The Frenchman wrapped his legs around the Aussie's waist and clung to him until they arrived in the bedroom and Mundy delicately laid Lucien on his back, on the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you're gorgeous…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It only took a moment for their eyes to adjust to the darkness, and they took advantage of it to forget about the rest of the world. In their pitch black, soft universe, there was only them. However hard they opened their eyes, they couldn't see anything else but each other, and however hard they strained their ears, they couldn't hear anything but their moans, their hitched breaths, syllables of love, wrapped under the bed's cover, in the secrecy of their own world. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh oui… Oui, Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie was on top of Lucien. He had one hand in his hair, grasping the silky cinder locks firmly. His other hand held both of them where their desire burnt the most. And he clenched his grip, massaging along the lines of their veins, reading in Braille what Lucien didn't dare say, because it wasn't like him. It wasn't like him to be too blunt, too crude. As he did in life in general, he carefully chose his words in the sheets too, for the pleasure to grow without crossing the line and breaking it all. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So what Lucien couldn't say, he conveyed differently. A loving and slow roll of the hips, a slightly higher-pitched whimper, a syllable laced in a thin whisper, because the sentence would be too much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"More…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hand released his own masculinity to only focus on Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please… You and me…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and kissed the corner of Lucien's lips before wrapping his fingers again around both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… Oui…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's other hand slid down from Lucien's hair to his face, grabbing his bearded jaw and pulling. He too, needed more of his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hah… Oui…" Lucien loved it. There weren't enough words to express it, or maybe he just didn't know them. So for lack of a better way to phrase it, he whimpered, his moans jumping an octave higher in pitch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Like it when I hold you…?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded, his lips still against Mundy. He couldn't answer with words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right then…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hand slithered down to Lucien's chest, his fingers drowning in the short, salt and pepper chest hair. He pinched a nipple and Lucien's voice jumped again as his back arched. The Aussie chuckled and bit his lover's ear. His hand continued its journey down until it went lower than the first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ohf-gnh! Mundy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a hand on their lust, and the other below Lucien's, the Aussie grinned maliciously. Lucien's eyes were shut and he didn't see it. He could only feel the confident hand cup, caress and massage the two treasures that Lucien kept underneath his member. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Sensitive there, eh?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's hands had slid to Mundy's hair and clenched. He nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I like it… Ooh, y'liked that, didn't ya?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's dignity had left the room a long while ago. There was nothing else to save, so he yielded and his vocal chords sang a song that Mundy revelled in. It was high in pitch, almost feminine and definitely weak, something that the hunter appreciated deeply. He liked hearing the confident and gorgeous man lose his composure and there was something beautiful and raw in Lucien's vulnerability; something that tickled the Aussie in his body as much as in his pride. It was shameful, perhaps, but part of him was far from shy and liked the position of power, not in a cruel way, but just knowing that </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in control and able to satisfy his lover, </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>was in a position of predator, not prey. Oh, yes, he enjoyed pulling the wanton moans, the weak whimpers, the syllables of Lucien's pride collapsing. He liked it all as much as he liked providing enough comfort and trust for Lucien to abandon himself that way, to be as defenseless as he wanted, to lower his guard and enjoy the luxury of the safety in Mundy's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mundy… please…?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Right, enough teasin'..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy lay on top of Lucien and let his entire body weigh on the Frenchman. His arms slithered left and right around the silhouette of the singer, the spy, the partner in crime, in life and now, in the sheets. He hugged Lucien powerfully as he kissed him hungrily. There was nothing to lose that he hadn't lost yet. There was no obstacle, no limit in his head, no barriers, no secrets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien's eyebrows arched high up and he could feel his eyes warm up. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, take me…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Whatever you want, darl'..." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy added a quick kiss on Lucien's lower lip while the Frenchman was trying to catch his breath and relax. A second later, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span> resounded in the room, and a smell, the smell of lust, diffused in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How do you want me?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"However you want me to take you, luv'." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien flipped to lie on his stomach. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, that's perfect…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy couldn't resist and dived in that softness that beckoned his eyes. He couldn't resist it, there was no way. He lapped, bit and savoured as Lucien's hips jerked on their own occasionally. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mmh… So soft…"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another bite and Lucien whimpered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please…!" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He begged and Mundy felt the outcry resonate between his own legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gosh, yeah…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He put his hands on Lucien's softness and pulled, left and right before kissing and lapping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please, Mundy, I… really need you…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy had noticed that indeed, Lucien was rolling his hips on the bed. "Oh! Oui!" The Frenchman grabbed a pillow and buried his head in it, to solely focus on the new sensation. Mundy went slowly and prudently before he added more to the play. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Breathe, luv', you're doin' great… Take your time…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He kissed Lucien's behind and thighs repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"More…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy did as Lucien asked and could feel the Frenchman slowly adjust to the sensation. Now, Lucien felt the same burning front and back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You… I need you…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ssh… Let me just… Yeah, look at you… You're perfect…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy had added yet another finger to the play and Lucien's tears started beading at the corner of his eyes. It wasn't because of the pain, but the frustration, the anticipation, the slow burn was killing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But soon, Mundy withdrew and Lucien whined as a complaint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Just a second… Didn't know you could be that impatient, eh…?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy lay on top of Lucien's back and the Frenchman raised his hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh… Yeah… P-perfect…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien bit the pillow below him to smother his moans that Mundy could hear nonetheless. It took a few seconds of exquisite agony before the Aussie was entirely in the safety of his lover's body. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah… Orh… You feel… so nice… Hold on…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He grabbed Lucien's shoulder from behind, as leverage, and started to roll his hips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Ohohooo… Yeah… Yeah…!"</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each roll of his hips was met by Lucien's eager ones. And the game started to get hotter, both started to sweat… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head away from the pillow to catch some fresh air and Mundy caught the corner of his lips. His hands slid one across Lucien's chest, the other on his throat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh! O-oui!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows would have jumped if he wasn't so busy. He didn't know Lucien had that…</span>
  <em>
    <span> side</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him. The one that complemented Mundy's baser, hunter instincts, </span>
  <em>
    <span>the prey side.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy's fingers laced around the Frenchman's throat, careful not to squeeze too tightly but enough to feel the fragile column of delicate flesh, the source of Lucien's voice, of his songs of pleasure, of his sounds of lust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy paused for an instant and pushed a lock of Lucien's long hair away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Love you, Lu', love you so much…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Hah… Mundy… Why… Why…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien panted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Why, what, darl'?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy lay on top of Lucien still and hugged him. Their breaths soon synced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did I have to wait so long for this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you come across as a posh snob, not someone who likes bein' put in his place…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled, his eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"</span>
  </em>
  <span>And all it took…" He answered. "Was an outstanding sharpshooter…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Apparently, yeah. But I'm not a sharpshooter anymore, luv'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it is true. And yet, anything you have done from the moment I saw you use your rifle to today, all of these things led me to be underneath you now and… well, dare I say, sing my pleasure in octaves unheard of before…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Mundy kissed his lover again and again, Lucien turning his head as much as he could to meet his lover's lips. "I love you… I love takin' care of you like that…" Mundy tightened his grip on his lover and raised his hips slowly before pushing them back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oorh…" Lucien's eyes rolled up in bliss and he bit his lower lip. Mundy's break was over and soon, the bed started to creak as the springs in the mattress suffered in rhythm with Mundy's hips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stuck his cheek to Lucien's, both slid against each other with the sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me… Y-you're everythin', ok? Y-you're so… important… Can't stop thinkin' about you… I see you everywhere, in everythin', I don't want you to go… I wanna stay with you, always… Uh-hold on… There!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had slipped a hand where Lucien was craving it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to me, I-orh… I'm gettin' close… You're gettin' me… so… bloody… close…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both out of energy. Mundy's abs and thighs burnt, Lucien's lower body didn't respond to him anymore, it was totally controlled by Mundy's hips and what they held in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on… need to kiss you…" Mundy withdrew from his lover who complained with a whine. He gently rolled him to face him and smiled as he caressed his face, pressing his sweaty forehead against Lucien's. "No, please… Don't be sad… Here… Uh, Gosh you're perfect…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy positioned himself again and asked for his thighs to make one last effort, to carry him and Lucien till the end. He was in pain, drained of energy and panting hard. Lucien pushed his hips back to help him. Oui, they would conclude together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Arh… L-Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy slid his fingers through Lucien's long hair, raking his scalp with his calloused fingers. Both opened their eyes and stared intensely, Mundy, his brow furrowed and focused, his jaw clenched, Lucien, his eyebrows arched high up and tears at the corner of his eyes, looking up to the only man he should ever show weakness too. Because it wasn't weakness, it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>trust</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… M-Mundy, hold me… Kiss me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie obeyed and stuck his lips to his lover. But both felt it. Their high was imminent. Lucien dug his pristine nails in Mundy's back and wrapped his legs around his waist as the Aussie's hips slowed down and pushed impossibly further, chasing a pleasure that now crashed in waves through his entire body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"LUCIEN!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot woke up in a flash from the other end of the corridor, their ears pricked up. Mundy's roar had slashed the air as he let himself collapse on his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their ears rang with the fading ripples of Mundy's outcry in the air, their hearts were beating a samba on their temples as their breaths galloped to catch the oxygen in the room. Once abundant, now it felt like none was left.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, their eyes closed, they found each other's lips and clung there. The rest of their bodies were too weak. They needed to rest, catch their breaths and wait for the blood to flow back everywhere. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And so they waited for their breaths to calm down. None of them realised it but they fell asleep in that position, making one still, in the safety of each other's arms. Their bodies and mind blacked out for God knows how long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy opened his eyes again, the sky was still dark but some early birds were chirping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kiss… Kiss… Kiss…</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shy pecks were landing down in the crook of Lucien's neck and along his bearded jaw.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mundy… Let me sleep…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt Lucien's legs stretch under the blanket and soon, the Frenchman's limbs laced sensually around his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya clingy lil' panther." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh!" Lucien protested but his moan soon melted in the velvety chuckle that Mundy loved so much. The Aussie raised the duvet and covered them both before kissing the Frenchman some more, pushing him deeper and deeper into the mattress itself. "Someone woke up in a playful mood, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I had a good night, and I woke up still in the arms of my darl', so yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And your </span>
  <em>
    <span>darl'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, as you call him, is delighted."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>More lapping sounds under the cover of the duvet, Mundy still on top of Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How d'you feel?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Some </span>
  <em>
    <span>areas</span>
  </em>
  <span> are a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>sore</span>
  </em>
  <span>." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sorry, my fault." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is. But I do not hold a grudge against you for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rolled and Lucien climbed on top of his lover, lying flat on his naked body. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would a massage help…?" Mundy slid his hands down Lucien's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you asking more for me or for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you, of course."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, maybe a bit for me too, eh." He gently caressed Lucien where he liked it most. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, gently, please…" Lucien pushed the cover away from them and the sunlight hit their naked and lazy bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, don't worry. I'm not gonna squeeze it." Mundy looked down on his torso. Lucien looked like a mermaid sunbathing on his chest of the same colour as the sand. His long, cinder hair was flowing on Mundy's torso. The Aussie caressed it. "Love your hair, darl', so soft and beautiful." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I love you entirely." Lucien gently scratched his lover's chest hair, next to his own head. "I had the most pleasant dream last night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? What was it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There was a feral, wild Bushman, an outstanding sharpshooter."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, what did he do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Things that my lips cannot say."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because it isn't made for children's ears."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where d'you see a kid?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There…" Lucien pointed at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, hold on, guys, let me cover Papa… He's all nakey nakey, eh…?" Mundy pulled the cover up to their waists and the cats trotted in the room before jumping on the bed and brushing themselves on both of them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, les enfants." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien moved to lie next to Mundy, his head on his shoulder and both Perle and Soot lay between them. They loved being showered in scratches and their purrs grew louder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Hello, children.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Sooty boy, I know you want your brekky. Give us a minute to wake up, yeah? We also need a good shower…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black male with green eyes headbutted Mundy affectionately and the Aussie gave him a cat kiss in response. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle called and Soot immediately raised his head to her. She gently walked to the edge of the bed, her fluffy paws sinking in her masters' body through the cover, and jumped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot was quick to follow his wife out of the bedroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl's the one who's leadin', eh?" Mundy said as he watched Soot trot to his companion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So am I." Lucien cheekily answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think you need to rethink that after last night, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-hm." Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Make me, then." Lucien cocked a cheeky eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took a second trip of the cats to pull the lovebirds out of bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0098"><h2>98. Chapter 98</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"G'bye, Prof L!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Goodbye, and remember to revise these crucial points, oui? This is fundamental geometry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Sir!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, enjoy your weekend." Lucien smiled at his pupils. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kids excitedly left the room and the professor turned to wipe his blackboard clean and wash it. He sighed and looked down at his own clothes, dusting the chalk off of his suit. Lucien made sure that the room was in order before sitting down at his desk and correcting the papers of the week. He knew Mundy would be at the workshop still working and going back home alone didn’t feel right. So Lucien readied his red pen and took the first paper of the pile at the corner of his desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was used to this routine. It allowed his lover to finish his day of work as well as not burden himself with too much over the weekend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After slashes of red, crossing mistakes, underlining approximations and appreciating his pupils’ work, the Frenchman needed a cigarette. He raised his head off of his papers and lit one up. His eyes swept across the room, the wooden desks, the back breaking chairs… He smiled. Teaching was something he never expected to like. And yet, making a positive difference on those children not only earned him his bread, but filled his soul. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Children have always been an unbreakable force of nature. But dear is the price to make them thrive. They are a boiling concentrate of energy, of potential, and of hope. Lucien remembered his younger days as a rookie spy. He saw barbarism, butchery of men beyond what should exist. He saw men die on battlefields and away from them. Sometimes he himself was the one responsible for their deaths. And yet, after the deed was done, he would walk out scott free and in the streets, children would continue to play, oblivious to the danger surrounding them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But were they really oblivious? Non, they </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> that war was raging, but even the massacre of their fathers, brothers and uncles didn’t break them. It made them, like Jérémy, kinder. Those children were growing and would no doubt refuse to subject their own children to the same amount of atrocities, to the same hard childhood. Theirs had been hard enough, too hard, </span>
  <em>
    <span>unfairly so.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe that was what Lucien’s mother meant when she called him </span>
  <em>
    <span>her reason to live.</span>
  </em>
  <span> After his father’s death was confirmed, her mourning had lasted forever, but she rarely showed it to young Lucien. She always smiled to him, and turned away to cry. She always showed him the best of her. That, to him, was a proof of courage and strength beyond what he had seen among war heroes. His mother would remain, to the end, his model for endurance. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Grand Dieu, pourquoi je pense à ça…?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good God, why am I thinking about this…?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He went to the window and drew the curtains open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His daydreaming and reminiscing had put the sun below the horizon. The streets were dark and the few people still there were moving out of the city centre. Lucien turned to the clock on the wall, above the blackboard and his eyebrows jumped. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper</span>
  </em>
  <span> late and Mundy hadn’t come back to him yet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien collected the remaining papers and put them in his leather bag before exiting the classroom. He walked to the workshop and looked through the window. A light was still on on one of the desks and a hunched silhouette so familiar to Lucien was looking down at the desk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, Maurice, I’ll go…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It is not Maurice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned on his stool and his eyebrows jumped when he saw Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doin’ here?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could ask you the same.” Lucien came behind his lover’s back and laced his arms around his neck. He kissed his cheek from behind. “I was waiting for you but you never came.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What time is it..?” Mundy looked at his watch. “Oh, bugger, I’m sorry, I didn’t see the time fly…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am not surprised about this as much as I am surprised that Maurice did not kick you out of here yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He tried, but I uh… I got carried away, sorry, luv'..." Mundy lowered his head and ruffled his hair before he rubbed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien scanned the workbench and saw the pile of broken toys and small electricals. A toaster, a radio, an alarm clock…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have had a productive day, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Mundy sighed. "Nah, not really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is the matter, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien hugged his lover from behind and stuck his cheek to the Aussie. Mundy leaned to him and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still thinkin' about it all. Can't really take my mind off of things."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien pulled a stool and sat down next to his lover. The workshop was silent apart from the buzzing of some heater. The only light was shed by the lamp on the workbench. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me." Lucien took Mundy's hands between his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's my dad… I don't wanna sound dramatic but…" Mundy raised his eyes to Lucien. "How can I be sure he… I mean… He </span>
  <em>
    <span>likes me</span>
  </em>
  <span> still. Maybe he's never really seen me as his son, I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Lucien shook his head. "Your father is a lot of things, Mundy, one of them is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your father.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He does love you, he just doesn't know how to contain it or show it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But if he really loves me, wouldn't he be happy for me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One would expect so, oui. But again, remember that you being with a man is far outside what he imagined you were. Give him some time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If your son was with a bloke, would you yell at him like that?" Mundy asked with a serious tone of voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I would not, because I myself understand the attraction towards men." Lucien answered. "But your father doesn't. It was never in his mind, he never thought it could even exist. It is a lot to take in, give him the benefit of the doubt, and trust your mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She said she will talk to him. Women have a way with us that is beyond our reach…" Lucien smiled sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Pardon?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked in his mother tongue. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum's never stood up to Dad, ever. She just said that to make me feel better." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, a lot has happened for the past few months. I am sure your mother </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk to your father."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you saw her. She didn't say much when we were there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet what she did say had an impact on your father." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy raised a curious eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She reminded him that by faking my own death to protect you, I wasn't so different from him. In fact, I did exactly the same thing as </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>did. His eyebrows twitched and his breath cut for an instant. He certainly did not like the comparison but what could he argue? It was the plain truth." Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still. Not convinced Mum would change his mind."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stubborn as he is, she certainly will not. However," Lucien tilted his lover's chin up with a gentle index finger. "She will plant the seed of doubt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… Can't help thinkin' that he doesn't really love me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If… If you got a son, and you got plans for him but he keeps on not goin' according to them, wouldn't you lose hope at some point and just say </span>
  <em>
    <span>'oh, right, fuck it…'?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non. I did not conceive a human being, the most fragile of creatures, to not carry the responsibility of them all my life until I am six feet under ground." Lucien answered in one go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he didn't!" Mundy raised his arms before they flopped to his thighs again. "He didn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>conceive</span>
  </em>
  <span> me! He found me and… and he took pity on me…" He admitted, muttering in his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put his hands on Mundy's shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He did take you in, didn't he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he, yes or no?" Lucien repeated, staring at Mundy in the eye. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he raise you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he ask you to stop hunting because he was scared for you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his eyes to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he did…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>This </span>
  </em>
  <span>is how you know he loves you. His anger, his frustration are also proof, albeit twisted, of him caring about you. If he didn't care, then he wouldn't become half as angry as he is, would he?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but… You keep on sayin' he wants me to get a sheila and stuff to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So it'd make sense to think that what he wants at the end of the day is for me to be happy, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why the hell isn't he now?!" Mundy asked. "I'm happy, I've managed, I-I've done everythin' and he can't be happy!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know." The ex-spy admitted. "I just want you to keep some hopes up, Mundy. From what I saw of your father, he is a tough man, strict on his ideas and wouldn't change them for the world. But one cannot stop hoping."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Think I just might. I'm tired of hoping. It's so bloody tirin'..." Mundy rubbed his face with his rough hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows relaxed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop hoping." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But you just said that I should keep my hopes up?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you answered that you don't want to, so just stop." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy stared in Lucien's eyes. It lasted a few seconds before he looked away and sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, keep some hopes up, but don't let it eat you on the inside. Give your mother some time to work her magic on him. Things are not what they were more than a decade ago. Your mother has lost you once. She knows what it feels to lose you and from how quickly she accepted us, she is ready to make </span>
  <em>
    <span>a lot</span>
  </em>
  <span> of sacrifices before she loses you again."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah but if she has to choose, she'll go with him." Mundy said. "And Dad would say that the choice is in </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>hands. Either stay with you and lose him, or the other way around…" Mundy put his hands on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be so sure." Lucien answered, kissing his head. "And if it ever boiled down to that, I will be where you want me to be." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's that supposed to mean?" Mundy raised his head to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means that, as I said all that time ago, more than year ago now, making me happy is something that I cannot do. Making </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>happy however, is all I ever think about. And so, if you ever felt like you have to make a choice, whatever you choose, I will do what leads to your happiness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'... Are you sayin' that you'd… You'd </span>
  <em>
    <span>leave me</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met and hung there. Lucien took a deep breath and cupped Mundy's face in his hands. He leaned forward and they rested their foreheads against each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will do whatever to make you the happiest of men alive on this Earth, Mundy, do you hear me?" They closed their eyes and silent tears ran along their cheeks. "I know how tired you are to run after your father, after his blessing and I understand it… I… I understand it…" Lucien put a hand on his mouth, his fingers were shaking. "This is ridiculous… I am crying now… I apologise…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?" Mundy pleaded with a broken voice. "Lu', no…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy… Your family is… It is very important to you and I understand that. You cannot replace your family." Lucien sniffled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't replace you either!" Mundy exclaimed. "I can't! Bloody can't!" He put his hands on Lucien's waist and stood up to pull him into an embrace. "I won't leave you, love, I won't…! You left me once and I couldn't live anymore, no, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I just want you to know" Lucien's breath cut. He sniffled and went on, his eyes still closed. "I just want you to know that… Whatever you do, I will support you… It might be hard for the both of us, but I will… I will…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shut up… Shut up, I love you…" Mundy pulled Lucien to him in one go and the pin in his hair sank, freeing his long locks of salt and pepper. Mundy slid his hand under Lucien's hair, behind his head and pulled him close. "No, I won't choose. I'm tired of feelin' like shit as if it's my fault. It's not my fault, it's no one's fault, there isn't any fault… I just love you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too." Lucien clung to his lover's chest, digging his fingers hard, as if Mundy was slipping away from him already. "I… I never thought I could love this way… Thank you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman's tears wetted the Aussie's polo shirt but neither of them cared. Mundy was almost more saddened by Lucien's tears than by his own predicament. It was rare to see Lucien in tears, especially outside of the intimacy of the sheets. Mundy clung back to his lover, his silk hair and his thin waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope Mum'll help, I really do…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother is very close to you, in her heart." Lucien wiped his tears with a handkerchief and then raised it to Mundy's face to wipe him. "She will do any and everything she can to avoid the choice for you and for her. Moreover, she loves </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> with all that you bring with you." Lucien said and held Mundy's hand again. "The other day, she asked me to teach her how to cook a ratatouille the way that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>like it." He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised tired eyes to his lover, yet his lips pursed into a smile too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She loves you, Mundy. She took you in, not out of pity, but because in her heart, the moment she saw you, she knew." Lucien poked Mundy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She knew what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his hand to Mundy cheek and gently stroked it with his thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "That she was your mother."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Earlier, in the street --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How long've you known?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very long. Almost as early as it started."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> "Pfff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But believe me, they didn't fall in each other's arms at first sight, far from it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man grumbled, a bit disgusted, and walked in circles in the dark room. His fists were clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were you goin' to tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, why would I?" The king of the beggars asked. "It is none of my business, Mike." Maurice paused. "Neither is it yours, strictly speaking." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike froze and turned to the beggar in the long, ragged clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course it is! It's my bloody son!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want from me?" Maurice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it botherin' only just me?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It depends. What does Caroline think?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She's fine with it! Goes to visit them, stays for dinner and all! Pfff…" Mike removed his hat and shook his head. "How could we go so wrong with that kid…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, yes." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, it is bothering only you." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine," The tall man stood up from his throne and faced Mike. "What is it? You are unhappy about their relationship."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's puttin' it mildly!" He exclaimed, looking up at the taller man.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why is that? They are grown, reasonable men, and they both are doing it of their own accord. None is forcing the other." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maurice, it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>blokes."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, exactly! They are grown and old enough to know what suits them best. It just so happens that it is each other!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He told me you know him for service, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That Lucien guy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike walked to a chair and sat down, in front of the empty throne. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me about him. I wanna know what kind of a man he is." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah." Maurice took a seat opposite the old man and cleared his throat. "I hope you don't have anything planned for the next hour or so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Maurice recited Lucien's life as best as he knew it. Of course, the ex-spy had left areas of shadow and doubt in his official files, such that Maurice couldn't exactly say where he came from, or his family whereabouts. But the key message was there. Lucien was a selfless war hero who turned his back to the country that he helped to create, because that same country had attempted to backstab him, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ironically enough.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well…" Mike tried to feel indifferent to it all. "Does Micky know all that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He was there for his fake funeral." Maurice answered. "For which war veterans flew from across the world immediately, without receiving formal notice. All they heard was the whispers in the air flying from mouth to ear and spreading faster than light."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Michael," Maurice started and Mike raised his eyes to him. "What is the problem?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man put a hand on his tired head and shook it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I don't know anymore. Caroline tells me all these things about how happy Micky is, how much he smiles and laughs now, how… </span>
  <em>
    <span>cute</span>
  </em>
  <span> they are together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't see it yourself? You think she is lying?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I know she's not lying. I know she's tellin' me the truth, I saw it with my own eyes. Never saw Micky look at someone the way he looks at him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…?" Maurice anticipated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's wild. A man with another man? Pfff, I wouldn't care if it wasn't my own Micky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When Lucien died, Mundy broke as hard as he did when </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> supposedly died. I had to push him to work, because his mind was in shambles, I had to push him to continue living even."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He wanted to…?" Mike asked, frightened of what that last sentence implied. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I remember his words when Lucien's death was made official. </span>
  <em>
    <span>'It's happened twice, I don't want to live this shit life anymore.'....</span>
  </em>
  <span> God knows what he would have done if not for one reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien had a cat, back then a kitten. He asked me to tell Mundy that he wanted no one else but him to take care of her."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… He stayed alive for a cat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, Michael." Maurice answered. "He stayed alive for </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucien's</span>
  </em>
  <span> cat. And that has made all the difference." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike sighed and wiped his face as Maurice patted his shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Mundy and Lucien's house, a few days later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at Mundy. They were both at the table, having lunch. The Aussie had had trouble sleeping ever since that night at his parents, waking up repeatedly through the night. Holding Lucien or being held by him wasn't enough to bring him comfort. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had woken up every time with his lover. He would hold his head against his own chest and kiss him back to sleep. Sometimes, he would get out of bed and go to the kitchen to prepare a tray with a glass of milk and biscuits or something to pass the time with Mundy before both decided to lie down and try to sleep again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time they would get a visit from Caroline, Mundy's face would brighten a bit, every time they did something just for themselves too. But it was always only temporary. Mundy's mood would always gently slide down the dangerous slope that his darker thoughts paved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was high time that the Frenchman tried to take his lover's mind away from his problems, for one night at least. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you go back working this afternoon?" He asked and Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Gotta finish some stuff. You done with your classes?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The concerto of cutlery on plates filled the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When you come back home tonight, put on a suit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Put on a suit and wait for one of Maurice's boys. They will tell you where to go. You may take the motorcycle to go there."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised his head from his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where am I goin'? You won't come with me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I won't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', what is it?" Mundy asked, genuinely at a loss as to what to expect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smirked as he wiped the corners of his mouth elegantly with a napkin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later that day --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing still here?" Maurice pushed the workshop's door and peeked his head in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Workin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The king of the beggars fully entered the room and went to put a hand on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You should go, L is waiting." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Waitin'? Oh, yeah, I forgot… I need to go back home and wear a suit, he said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, and when you are all set, go to the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maravilloso." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Brazilian place?" Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes." Maurice answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mundy shifted away from his stool and Maurice tapped on his shoulder. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have fun." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll try." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had gone back home and quickly took a shower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow? Meoow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, babies. C'mere… I'll give you your food…" Mundy took the stairs down and went to the cats' bowls. "Hold on… You have food and water? Why're you following me everywhere like that?" He asked, adjusting the towel around his waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" Perle stood up on her back legs and Mundy knelt down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? Oh…" Both cats were begging for pets, hugs and cuddles. The Aussie ended up sitting on the floor and taking care of them for a while. "Hey, babies… What's wrong with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle gently headbutted Mundy's chest while Soot's ears flopped down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? What's the problem, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Soot answered and raised his paw to lay it flat on Mundy's chest. Perle copied him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Me? Somethin's wrong with me? What did I do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Both meowed long and sad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I might've hugged you less over the past week or so, I'm sorry. C'mere both of ya…" He hugged them both, Perle in one arm and Soot in the other. He lowered his head and headbutted them softly while hearing them pur. "I'm so sorry, babies…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He whispered his apologies in kisses, cuddles and scratches until Perle broke the embrace and trotted away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Soot asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She swang her fluffy white tail and the male followed up the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, now… Off to put on a suit." He climbed the stairs after the slithering black and white clouds and headed straight for his room. After opening the cupboard and looking around, he found that beige suit that Lucien had ordered and got delivered to him more than a year ago now. Mundy smiled in nostalgia and took it out of its hanger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie started with the white shirt and beige trousers, as he remembered the last time he had worn that attire. It was to go and see Lulu, back when Lulu wasn't L yet. Ah, those days… Who would have thought that down a year from then, L and M would be together, inseparable and as close as they were in the alphabet…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Then came the bowtie and vest, before he threw the jacket on his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy looked on his bed. Perle was sitting, observing him, while Soot was lying down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, baby, but Dad's gotta go. Papa'll be home hopefully, or somethin'... I don't really know what's happenin', Papa needs me to be somewhere." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the words exited his mouth and he heard himself, Mundy froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I don't really know what's happenin', Papa needs me to be somewhere.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now take that sentence, swap Papa for L and that was time travel, right there. That was exactly how their relationship had started, even if it was just professional. L was pulling the reins and sending the Aussie left and right where he needed him to be. And Mundy had always followed whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Ski</span>
  </em>
  <span> told him to, blindly. He smiled out of nostalgia. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'm all set. Babies, you behave and don't go to bed too late, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Perle shouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi! Why're you yellin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" She stood on her back legs and planted her claws on his legs, to climb him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Claws, claws! Ouch! Let me come down to you…! There, what is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle started to bathe Mundy's face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I showered and shaved, no need to clean me more, baby… Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" She was now doing his hair. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mlem, mlem, mlem…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Want me to comb it better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." She said and sat down, backing off of Mundy's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll go back to the bathroom, then…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A minute later, Mundy came back to the front door and put his shoes on. He heard the trotting of soft paws on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Better now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, baby, c'mere." He cupped her head and kissed her brow. When he heard the sound of the kiss, the black cat slithered from the living room to his Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course you can get a kiss, c'mere." Mundy opened his hands and Soot came closer. He brushed himself on his master while Mundy kissed him. "There we are, now, can I go? Papa's waitin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Both cats sat and looked up at their Dad who unlocked the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You be good babies, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." They both answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, see ya later." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie shut the door and went to the motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, guess I'm off to the Brazilian steakhouse then…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He put on his helmet and the engine purred.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0099"><h2>99. Chapter 99</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Right, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maravilhoso…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy parked the motorcycle and removed his helmet before getting inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hold on…" As he passed in front of the facade, he caught a glimpse of his reflection, the light of the lamp posts helping. He thought of Perle and adjusted his hair and his bowtie. Last time he had done that, it was before entering Lulu's room and he had a ponytail… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." He pushed the door and entered. "Oh, wow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The atmosphere inside the restaurant was completely different from the dark and relatively silent streets. The lights were golden, yellow and red inside of the Brazilian steakhouse and the music was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>exotic. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy didn't exactly know what the style was called but it was soothing while people were dancing at one end of the large room. An orchestra was playing live, and it reminded Mundy of the Queen Victoria days, only more colourful and tropical.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Evenin' Sir, how may I help?" A waiter broke Mundy's train of thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, uh, my partner's booked a table, I think…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What name would that be?" They both shifted to the stand with the register. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh… Beauregard, or Turner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waiter frowned as his eyes scanned the large book. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, Beauregard is a French name, spellin's quite odd." Mundy started spelling it out loud and the waiter's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ha! Gotcha! Yes, of course! Alright, follow me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy did as he was told and was taken to a table and seated. Lucien wasn't there yet, evidently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here is the menu."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, thanks." Mundy took it and the waiter faded away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien wasn't there yet so why not have a look at what kind of food was served in that establishment? Mundy knew the place by name, the name on the outside was flashing in bulbs of yellow in the night, blinking and dancing. There was no way one would go through the street and miss it. Besides, the smell inside was very appetising, grilled meat was largely dominating, but the Aussie could perceive a hint of foreign spices through it all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good evening, handsome..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped at the feminine voice. He raised his eyes from the menu and saw a woman pulling the chair opposite him and sitting down as easily as just that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, hey there, I-I'm actually waitin' for someone, sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll go when they show up, don't worry." The lady put her hand on the menu in Mundy's hands and pushed it down. That's when the Aussie noticed her long, dark blue, velvet gloves that went all the way to her elbows. Her slim arms were white as snow and her dress matched her gloves, or the other way around. "May I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're already sitting at my table, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, then I guess it is a yes…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She looked older than Mundy, her hair was long, salt and pepper, like Lucien. She wore beautiful make-up, not too much, but just enough to enhance her features, her eyes in particular. A touch of mascara and eye-liner to give her light blue eyes a feline look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're here alone?" He asked her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was waiting for my companion and got bored." She answered. "I saw you alone and thought we might spend a bit of time together, instead of each being in their own </span>
  <em>
    <span>solitude…?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's ears twitched at the word: </span>
  <em>
    <span>solitude.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He frowned for an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So," The woman cocked an eyebrow. "What is your name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just M?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough." She chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why're you laughin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite mysterious you are, M, hm? Even though you don't look like the mysterious type."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a subtle accent in the woman's voice, nothing that Mundy had heard before. She was a native alright, but there was a very light twist in her words… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Although you do look very handsome, tonight." She poured Mundy and herself a glass of water and drank. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You flirtin' with me?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not? You said you were waiting for a friend, not your wife, hm?" She cocked a cheeky eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, uh, I said friend but uh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she more?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean…" Mundy scratched his cheek nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind some competition." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie started to sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, uh, y-you're very nice and all, but uh… huh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman stood off of her chair and got closer to Mundy before half sitting on the table itself, her thigh dangerously close to the Aussie's forearm. Mundy couldn't help but look at it. His eyes went from her high-heeled black boot, wrapping her thin leg tightly to her black stockings under her dress. The only reason he could see all that was because the slit on her dress went all the way up to the top of her thigh… Mundy blushed and looked away, feigning to look for Lucien as he gulped down hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The shy type, are we?" She put her index finger below Mundy's jaw and pulled him to face her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"I like it."</span>
  </em>
  <span> She winked and Mundy's heart beat twice as fast as the music playing in the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-wow, alright, uh, listen, sheila… I-I'm really not lookin' for-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You might not be looking, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>am. And I now have my eyes on a very pretty one…" She bit her lip and Mundy saw a shy flash of her pearly white teeth. Gosh...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff, you should meet my, uh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>friend. </span>
  </em>
  <span>He's the king of pretty…" Mundy tried to divert the conversation away from him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, should I? What is his name?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just L?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a concidence…My name also starts with an L…" She bent down and got her lips closer to Mundy's ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Bonsoir, mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good evening, my wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gasped and turned his head to face her again. Their faces were a few inches apart and she smiled as she pushed back a lock of her long hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Have you not recognised me?" Lucien chuckled and broke the voice acting for a second. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" He repeated and Lucien sat opposite the Aussie whose jaw had dropped. "Why are you…? I mean why the…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprise…!" Lucien answered with a wink and slid his hand on the table to hold Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's really you? How can I be sure?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who else would call you </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien smiled, resuming the feminine voice. "And I can tell you the exact number of scars on your back, </span>
  <em>
    <span>I have kissed them all…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bloody hell, ok…! Woah…" Mundy pulled on his collar to let more air through. "But why are you dressed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>like that?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>He asked, confused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Someone once said that they wanted to be able to hold me close in public, but couldn't because I was a man. So I reused a </span>
  <em>
    <span>spooky </span>
  </em>
  <span>skill of mine." He explained nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… You've already done that before?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Occasionally, oui. But I never enjoyed it. Today might be the first time I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" Mundy asked, still digesting it all. "And the beard's gone? And your voice, your accent…? How the hell can you sound like a sheila?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> good at my job, and for the beard, it would have looked very odd, non?" Lucien winked. "Besides, seeing that blush on your cheeks when you looked down my thigh was worth every minute of me trying to hide my masculine aspects." Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know what to say…!" Mundy was at a loss for words even, he leaned back on his chair and exhaled the breath he had been holding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then hold my hand, and say nothing." Lucien gave him a slow flap of his eyelashes and it was enough to tame the hunter, who obeyed, and slid his fingers between Lucien's gloved ones.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…" Mundy blushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is something the matter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I never thought I'd…" Mundy looked left and right at the other patrons in the restaurant. No one was giving them any odd looks. Why would they? Mundy was but holding a </span>
  <em>
    <span>woman</span>
  </em>
  <span>'s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never thought I'd hold your hand out in the open… Feels… Feels amazin'..." Mundy raised bright shining eyes to Lucien. "Feels like… We're really together, like…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Weren't we before?" Lucien tilted his head on the side and gave a lopsided smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course we were. Just feels… stronger, somehow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a dear grin before they dived in the menu and placed their order. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh… Why all this?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you have been feeling low as of late, as I thought I might try to do something about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head yet ginned shyly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Must've been shit livin' with me for the past few days." Mundy raised ashamed eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The conversation cut when they both received their meals and thanked the waiter, before he disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, Mundy, you are a delight to live with." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when I wake up every night?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when you wake up every night." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when I look like shit and am in a low mood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even when you look like shit and are in a low mood." Lucien answered with a chuckle. "Are you hungry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, quite a bit…" Mundy answered, looking down at his plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, please dig in, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>bon appétit." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To you too, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They started going at their plates. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, that's some good steak right there… How's yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Divine, but not as good as the sight you offer me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hm…" Mundy blushed and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at this now…!" Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy felt put on the spot seeing how intensely Lucien was staring at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It has been a long time since I last saw one of those." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of those what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One of those smiles." Lucien answered. "The shy ones, the ones from the beginning." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well… Feels like the beginnin' again, but different." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How so?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Mundy looked down at his plate, it was hard enough to find the words, let alone say them. "I'm… I'm fallin' in love with you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>again</span>
  </em>
  <span>… but as a sheila." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put one of his gloved hands on his chest and smiled while tilting his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. Makes no sense. 'm sorry, should've shut up…" Mundy dived as deep as he could in his steak to avoid Lucien's gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, forget it. How d'you find the uh, the rice and uh, stuff?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, please, look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's feminine voice was something. It made something tremble inside Mundy, who obeyed, albeit timidly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What you said is far from ridiculous. I… I appreciate it, dearly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean… I didn't mean like… As in… You just look gorgeous, male or female… I…" Mundy averted his eyes. "It's even harder to look at you now…! Not that it was easy before but I kinda got used to it. Now it feels like I'm startin' all over again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Finish your plate, I have another surprise for you, before we get some dessert." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay… Sorry again. That-that was uh, awkward to say…" The Aussie scratched his head nervously. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, it wasn't. I find you charming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy eventually raised his head and was welcomed by Lucien's irresistible smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, luv'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They went on invading their plates steadily. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you ever been to Brazil?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I have not. I have been in Guinée Équatoriale though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where's that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"At the Northern frontier with Brazil is a territory that belongs to France. I have been there, briefly. It was hardly long enough for me to get well acquainted with the local life there, unfortunately." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok… Didn't know France had a border with Brazil…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it is its longest with any neighbouring country." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, France's longest border in the world is shared with Brazil of all places."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah… Quite wild, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not half as much as you are, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, where have you travelled to?" Lucien asked. "I remember you telling me that when you were chasing down poachers, you had been sent in quite a few places outside of Australia." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Mundy nodded. "Mostly America, though. Not every reserve has the money to spare to pay for flights and hotels for a hunter comin' from the other end of the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh, I see Monsieur's fees were high, hm?" Lucien smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I just didn't have the money myself so either they paid for everythin' and I'd come, or they didn't and I stayed here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see. Whereabouts in America?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The US, New Mexico and Texas mainly, the Australia of the US…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have heard of it the other way around." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have heard British people say that Australia is the Texas of the United Kingdom." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sounds about right, I guess. We're a wilder bunch than the Brits, but eh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so hard to achieve if you ask me…!" Lucien raised his glass of wine and Mundy imitated him. "To us, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, to you and me, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their glasses met in crystal sounding clink and they both took a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That was one hell of a good bit of meat…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Admitting defeat already?" Lucien cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Defeat? What am I fightin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Me." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien stood up and held his hand out for Mundy who frowned, confused, but put his hand in the gloved one. The Frenchman pulled him and Mundy stood up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where're we going…? Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had led the way to the dancing area and looked up at Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you know how to dance to this kind of music?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No clue, but I'll dance with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien bit his lip and smiled. Anytime Mundy pushed his own limits in favour of him, the Frenchman could feel his knees weaken. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Humour me and try. Bear in mind that as the man, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> will have to lead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a slow bossa nova, something that wasn't usually danced but the people in the restaurant didn't mind much for it. On the dance floor, the lights were lower, a few spots of yellow, orange, red and pink shone on the floor and traced circles and loops as the couple danced around. It was about a dozen couples or so there, among which Mundy and Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…" Mundy laced a hand around Lucien's slim waist and held the other one in front of him, like an invitation. Lucien raised his eyes and saw his lover's oh so sweet grin. He placed his gloved hand on his and Mundy started to move. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He led the dance slow and mellow, small steps that Lucien appreciated dearly. The point wasn't to dance per se, but to hold onto each other for a moment, in the dimness of the dancefloor, blend in, and forget that they were different. To the outside eye, they were an ordinary couple, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>he </span>
  </em>
  <span>and a </span>
  <em>
    <span>she</span>
  </em>
  <span>, prim and proper, well dressed and even better loved. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down and stared with half-lidded eyes at Lucien who was looking up at him. He seemed head over heels for the Aussie, lovestruck by a lightning bolt. The Aussie blushed again and bent his head down until Lucien met his forehead with his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look amazin', Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, so do you, in your suit… I am actually surprised."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, I didn't have to adjust your collar or bowtie, they are perfect. Secondly, you aren't shy at all to dance in the middle of other people." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, Pearl told me off cause my hair was… well… not that great." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did she?" Lucien chuckled.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Had to go back and fix it, and I took advantage of my bein' there to fix the rest too." They shared a laugh before Mundy resumed his speech, still gently rocking them left and right. "But then, I thought that she was right. If you wanted me to wear a suit, then you needed me to look good, or as good as I can get. So I tried…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh… You look absolutely divine…" Lucien purred.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for the dancin', I uh… I don't know… I just want to hold you and… move with the music, gently." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Lucien leaned his head against Mundy's chest, on his vest, and the Aussie blushed to his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-you alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… This is a dream come true for me." Lucien answered, with his eyes closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? I-I'm sorry, I've lost you there…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Being held in strong arms, by a tall and virile man…" Lucien bit his lip and looked up. He opened his eyes slowly, his eyelashes rose to reveal his crystal clear irises. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Woah…" Mundy whispered and his pupils blew wide. "I… Hm…" He put a hand behind Lucien's head and pulled him to lay it back under his jaw. Lucien obeyed and splayed his gloved hands flat on Mundy's chest, left and right. The Aussie's other hand was at the bottom of his back, pulling him closer still. "You smell amazin', you look amazin', pfff… I'm the luckiest bloke on Earth." He kissed Lucien on his head, through his hair, and he heard him pur in delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel like a God…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A Goddess I guess, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess so, oui. Oh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hand shifted from the bottom of Lucien's back, sliding up along his spine. The Frenchman's knees weakened as the rough hand set shivers everywhere in his body. He bit his lip to smother his whimper as he clawed his gloved fingers on Mundy's smooth vest, and rolled his eyes. Mundy's hands travelled up and up until they were each on Lucien's smooth cheeks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look gorgeous without your beard too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien heard the hoarse whisper, the husky voice, but not the words. Whatever Mundy said, it flew above his head, his brains were jelly, his eyes lazy and his eyebrows arched high up. Mundy held his head like a priceless crystal sculpture. As the soft and slow bossa nova wrapped them, he bent down and delicately dropped his lips on Lucien's, which ended the Frenchman. Such courage, such madness from his lover was yet another proof of how strongly and deeply he craved the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy, who was usually shy, prude with his feelings, awkward even, was holding Lucien's face between his palms, his thumbs brushing his clean-shaven, smooth face. He pushed a silver lock of hair away from his eyes and went for it. Lucien didn't see it coming. His lips were just met with the Aussie's, as simply as just that, and the Frenchman lost his mind…!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He clung to Mundy, pulling his vest down because his legs had given up. The Aussie quickly caught the hint and laced an arm back at the bottom of Lucien's back, to support him. When he broke the kiss, Lucien's eyes refused to open again for a few seconds. Eventually, the mascara-lined eyelashes fluttered like a butterfly's wings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" It was barely a whisper of Mundy's voice and Lucien's eyes lowered to Mundy's lips again. The spell was cast, Lucien was as liquid as he could be in Mundy's arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music stopped for a second in the background during which Mundy got very self-conscious. He quickly looked around them but still, no one was staring at them. The band started playing again and it was as slow as a bossa nova.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes shifted down to Lucien. He was still staring at him as if he was the only person in the room, and for him, he was. Lucien had eyes only for Mundy. He let himself utterly fall and be ridiculous, he let himself show his love for Mundy without restraints, something he usually only does in the sheets. But now, as Mundy looked down, he saw a version of Lucien that he didn't know no one else had ever seen. He was looking at Lucien </span>
  <em>
    <span>deeper in love than he ever was, </span>
  </em>
  <span>eyes dreamy, crossing on his lips, lips parted, eyebrows arched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… You look…" And Mundy's instincts kicked in again, seeing Lucien so defenseless, so vulnerable, in a crowd of people. He pulled him close and held him safe in his arms. No one would get close to him, no one would touch or even speak to Lucien. It was Mundy's responsibility to protect him and by God be would! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled his eyes in bliss as he closed them against Mundy's chest. The Aussie was gently rocking him left and right, in rhythm with the slow music. The Frenchman was possessed. A force stronger than him had turned his body, his will and his mind to absolutely nothing. All he felt was the possessive attraction to that tall man in a beige suit, the one with the impeccable hair, the iconic sideburns, the rough skin and large hands that were holding him from his hip and his head. Lucien curled his upper body in Mundy's arms and felt a peck gently land above his head, on his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, oui, Mundy, please… Please, hold me. I don't want anyone else but you. I can't even see anyone else but you. I feel so incredibly safe with you, it's… an addiction, this sensation. I crave to be held safe and only you manage to do it so well. Only in your arms do I feel that none of my problems are mine. Only when your hands are laced around me do I feel that whatever rises in front of me, you will help me defeat it. You are my strength as much as you are my weakness. Je t'aime.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien screwed his eyes shut and frowned against Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love you too, sweetheart." </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0100"><h2>100. Chapter 100</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hey, you alright?" Mundy looked down but Lucien did not want to part from his arms.</p><p> </p><p>"O-oui."</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the stutter did not convince Mundy. </p><p> </p><p>"What is it, love?"</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to leave your arms. I know it is selfish of me to say but I need to get it out of me." He slowly raised his eyes to Mundy. "I cannot live without you, Mundy. I mean this in the most serious way there possibly is. The thought of you leaving me puts tears in my eyes uncontrollably fast. I…" Lucien sighed. "I know that your father would rather you left me but…" He lowered his head and gently headbutted Mundy's chest. "I don't want that to happen. I-I just can't." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy gave Lucien a second but he saw how distraught and preoccupied his lover was. He raised his head and slowly, the context appeared. The dance floor, the people, the musicians, the restaurant. They had all disappeared for God only knew how long.</p><p> </p><p>"C'mere, we gotta go back home." </p><p> </p><p>There was no dessert, no final full stop to their dinner. Both of them needed to have a serious discussion and Mundy felt that Lucien was boiling to burst out but held himself back only out of habit, because he used to bottle it up all the time. </p><p> </p><p>When they reached home, they entered hand in hand and Mundy turned to remove Lucien's long, black coat from him. The Frenchman was paralysed. It was taking him that much energy and focus to not spill what the walls of his lips struggled to contain, that the rest of his body couldn't afford to move. The Aussie helped him out of his high-heeled boots and turned to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Let's get upstairs." </p><p> </p><p>"I…" Lucien raised glistening eyes to Mundy. "I can't…" </p><p> </p><p>"Then, I'll carry you, c'mere, gorgeous." Mundy slid a hand behind Lucien's knees and another behind his back. "There we go…" Lucien curled up in Mundy's arms as he carried him upstairs, in the bedroom. "And… There we are… on the bed." He gently laid Lucien there and the minute his arms left him, Lucien reached for him and clawed on his arm. </p><p> </p><p>"Please…! Stay with me…" </p><p> </p><p>"I am, I just wanna remove my jacket… Here… Now the bowtie, the vest… Open up a few buttons on the shirt, and here I am, sweetheart. Now I can hold you, there we go, and you can tell me everythin', go ahead…" </p><p> </p><p>They were lying on the bed, on their side, facing each other. The bedroom was dark so Mundy just switched on one of the night lamps.</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry…" Lucien closed his eyes, out of shame.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"I organised all this for you and now it's all about me, I'm… I am a disgrace…" Lucien hid his face in his gloved hands. </p><p> </p><p>"No, Lu', please…" Mundy gently took his wrists and pulled them off of his face. "Tell me." </p><p> </p><p>"But I was supposed to surprise you and take care of you, not…"</p><p> </p><p>"Not what?" Mundy brushed a lock of Lucien's hair behind his ear.</p><p> </p><p>"Not… <em> Not fall in love again with you </em>." </p><p> </p><p>Mundy smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I feel the same for you, darl'. It's alright." </p><p> </p><p>"Non, Mundy, I wanted to take your mind off things, to make you dream, for one evening, and now I am just realising that… Mon Dieu…" </p><p> </p><p>"Whatever it is, get it out, Lu'."</p><p> </p><p>"I love you so much and so deeply… I cannot afford to see you go! My head tells me that you might and my body just cannot bear it. I am sorry, this does not help you at all, in any way." Lucien looked away. </p><p> </p><p>"Hey." Mundy put a hand on his cheek and made him face him again. "It's not all about helpin' <em> me </em> . We gotta help you too. Now, listen here." Lucien raised his eyes to his lover's lagoon blue ones. "I'll say it now and I'll repeat it every bloody day if needs be. <em> I won't go away from you. </em> Whatever happens with my Dad, it's lasted for long enough. If he accepts us, he does, if he doesn't, he doesn't. I'm not gonna run after him my whole life; did it for forty-odd years already, and it didn't amount to anythin'. Now you look me in the eye, pretty thing." Mundy slid both hands on Lucien's cheeks and pushed his forehead against his. " <em> I won't ever go away from you </em> , you hear me? <em> Ever. </em> D'you hear me?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Say it." </p><p> </p><p>"You won't leave me…?" Lucien's voice broke. </p><p> </p><p>"I won't leave you. Wherever I go, you come with me, whether he likes it or not. I don't live for him. I live for myself. And Mum's fine with us, she understands. Dad's never understood me anyway, and if it's not gonna change even after the ten years away and all, then so be it."</p><p> </p><p>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm not sayin' this like that. I really thought about it. Not only is he weighin' a ton on my shoulders but he's preventin' us both to sleep and he's puttin' tears in your eyes now? It's unfair. You don't deserve to cry for this, you don't deserve to cry for anything, <em> baby. </em>" Mundy closed his eyes, his forehead still against Lucien's.</p><p> </p><p>And the Frenchman broke. His tears started streaming like two black rivers of diluted mascara down his cheeks and his overall face.</p><p> </p><p>"M-Mundy, you don't have to…" He sniffled. "You don't have to be so harsh."</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just so bloody tired of it. I was happy and he's breakin' it all now? No, I won't let him, c'mere." Mundy wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him close. "Cry if you want to, gorgeous angel, but I won't let him hurt us anymore. The only reason he thinks he can make me change my mind is because he assumes I'm listenin' to him. Well, that's it, not anymore! <em> He </em> will have to listen, bloody hell!" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy rolled such that Lucien was lying on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry… I don't want to push you to make such drastic decisions… Because…" </p><p> </p><p>"Why, beautiful? Tell me everythin'." Mundy asked confidently.</p><p> </p><p>"Because you are being exactly like him if you do…" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. He hadn't thought of that, he hadn't seen it that way. </p><p> </p><p>"Then, tell me, Lu'. Tell me what I should do…" </p><p> </p><p>Lucien looked into Mundy's eyes and smiled. </p><p> </p><p>"Stay as you are, <em> mon amour, </em>please. Continue living your life the way that you have, continue to smile at whatever makes you happy, continue to… continue to please, love me." </p><p> </p><p>"I…" Seeing Lucien plead with his voice, his tears and his eyes was a strong sight to behold. "I never stopped lovin' you, Lu', and I won't."</p><p> </p><p>"I am so sorry…"</p><p> </p><p>"Stop apologisin', please." </p><p> </p><p>"Non!" He exclaimed. "I am supposed to be the older one, the calm one, the one with reason! And look at me now! In tears, I am in tears… This is shameful, I sincerely apologise to you, please, don't look at me…" Lucien covered his face again but Mundy pulled his hands away. </p><p> </p><p>"No, luv'. It's you and me in this couple, not just me. You don't have to carry everythin' on your shoulders. I'm a grown up man and I'll carry everythin' with you!"</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy...?"</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"I… I love you." </p><p> </p><p>"Love you too, sweetheart. But hold on, your make-up's sinking everywhere, let me grab some tissue and some water. I'll clean you up." Mundy kissed Lucien's forehead before going to the bathroom, he came back not a minute later to find Lucien sitting on the bed, his back against the bedhead. Mundy sat next to him. "Here… Let me wipe all that mess, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"My apologies."</p><p> </p><p>"Told you, don't apologise, <em> beautiful </em>…" Mundy wetted a tissue with some water and Lucien closed his eyes. He then felt the cold tissue gently wipe his eyes and eyelashes. "There… Hold on, need more tissue, that stuff's really sticky, eh?" And it soothed Lucien, the periodic movement of the cold tissue on his eyelids lulled him slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I think most of it is gone on your eyes. Now, let me wipe your cheeks… There we go… You can open your eyes, now." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien obeyed and his eyelids fluttered slightly. He saw Mundy give him the first earnest smile in weeks…!</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Mon Dieu, </em>your smile is a delicacy for my eyes." </p><p> </p><p>"The whole of you's a delicacy for the whole of me, I mean… Look at all this, eh?" Mundy's head went down Lucien's silhouette. "You completely shaved your face, your legs, and even your chest, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>Lucien nodded with a smile. </p><p> </p><p>"I hope you don't find this too unsettling, it will stay like this for a week or so before it all grows back up."</p><p> </p><p>"<em> Unsettlin'? </em>You joking? It's bloody sexy…" Mundy answered, his eyes still everywhere along Lucien's dress. </p><p> </p><p>"You prefer it if I shave everything off?" </p><p> </p><p>"I don't care… I just… You're hot anyway."</p><p> </p><p>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. </p><p> </p><p>"I am surprised that you didn't… How shall I phrase this…? You didn't push me back when you realised that it was me."</p><p> </p><p>"Lu', look at you… Gloves up to the elbows and, dress with a cut up to yer thigh, the stockings! Gosh, the stockings… And the boots you had! How the hell could you walk and dance with heels that high?"</p><p> </p><p>"Well…" Lucien chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"You did it a few times before, eh? Back when you were a spook, I guess?"</p><p> </p><p>"Non." Lucien shook his head. "I never wore heels that high before. I trained on my own for this one occasion."</p><p> </p><p>"You <em> trained?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>"I went to Richard a few times and put the boots on just to get used to them."</p><p> </p><p>"Y-you what?!" </p><p> </p><p>"It is quite tricky if you are not used to it." Lucien explained. "It's all a question of delicate balance."</p><p> </p><p>"No, I didn't mean it that way, I meant… You… How long've you been preparin' this then?" </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Does it matter?"  </em></p><p> </p><p>Their eyes met and Mundy smiled wider. </p><p> </p><p>"That bloody sentence used to get on my nerves so much from you." </p><p> </p><p>"Really?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah." </p><p> </p><p>"Why?" </p><p> </p><p>"Back when you were a spook, you were usin' it all the time to not answer a question." </p><p> </p><p>"And I still do, hm?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, apparently." </p><p> </p><p>They chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"But Lu'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui?"</p><p> </p><p>"What now?" </p><p> </p><p>"Well, I would need some help to remove this dress. The zipper is behind my back." He answered nonchalantly. </p><p> </p><p>"But if I don't help you, does that mean you keep the dress longer?" Mundy raised a cocky eyebrow and Lucien smirked. He liked where this was all going. </p><p> </p><p>"I am afraid so, Mundy." Lucien faked his distress. </p><p> </p><p>"Don't be afraid, doll, c'mere…" Mundy went on all four in front of Lucien and pushed his lips against the Frenchman's, who sank to lie down on the bed. Mundy was on top of him, pushing him deeper and deeper in the mattress while Lucien wrapped his arms up around his lover's neck. </p><p> </p><p>"M-Mundy, wait." </p><p> </p><p>"Mh?" Mundy broke the kiss. </p><p> </p><p>"Are you feeling alright?" Lucien asked. "I did not organise all this to just… Have a moment of intimacy. It was first and foremost to help you think about something else, see something else." </p><p> </p><p>"And you did brilliantly, love. I feel back like I used to be. You're right. Let Dad do whatever he wants. I'm livin' my own life, and that life is with you. Hopefully he'll accept it in time, otherwise, bah… At least I've got Mum." </p><p> </p><p>Lucien cupped Mundy's face. </p><p> </p><p>"That sounds more like the compassionate Mundy whom I fell in love with, oui." </p><p> </p><p>"Happy?" </p><p> </p><p>"More than that, delighted. You?" </p><p> </p><p>"Impatient." Mundy answered. </p><p> </p><p>"For what?" Lucien asked. </p><p> </p><p>The Aussie lay down on him and went to his ear. He murmured a few words there and Lucien's eyebrows jumped before he bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too, Mundy. Would you prefer me out of the dress and feminine attire?" </p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Mundy shook his head. "Can't say I don't like it if I never try it, eh? 'sides, I like it quite a bit…"</p><p> </p><p>"Oh?" Lucien's eyes snapped wide when Mundy's hand went to his hip, on one side. </p><p> </p><p>"Your waist's so thin… I can almost hold half of you with one hand only." Mundy bent down and resumed his heated kisses with his lover. <em> "Bloody sexy, you are…"  </em></p><p> </p><p>His hand went from Lucien's hip, down to his thigh. Mundy pushed the slit on the dress wider and slipped his fingers through, to caress his lover's thigh on the black nylon stockings. Lucien breathed louder, almost moaned, and Mundy chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Come up here, need to open yer dress, <em> doll." </em> Mundy pulled Lucien to sit up on his knees and he went behind his back. He pushed Lucien's long hair to the side and took the zipper in his hand before sliding it down slowly. </p><p> </p><p>"Hm…" He then gently pushed the dress left and right, off of Lucien's shoulder. The Frenchman lowered his head and felt Mundy's strong hands on his arms left and right, while his mouth was busy on the back of his neck and shoulders. He was leaving a trail of hot, slow pecks, like the footprints of his journey across Lucien's body. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien wrapped his arms around himself prudely and Mundy let his hands roam free on his lover's back. His fingers ghosted his spine, his shoulder blades, his sides. Lucien whimpered and his skin prickled everywhere. </p><p> </p><p>"Ticklish?" </p><p> </p><p>"A bit, oui." </p><p> </p><p>"Right… Let's get you out of this dress, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>Lucien nodded and in a few seconds it was done. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wow… Didn't expect <em> that </em>…" Mundy's eyes discovered that from Lucien's black underwear hung a few satin bands that kept the stockings up. "Gosh…" </p><p> </p><p>"I might have overdone it, maybe." Lucien lay back down on the bed.</p><p> </p><p>"No, what are you talkin' about… You're just… I could eat you…" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy originally wanted to remove his own clothes but there was no time, he was too eager…! He lay flat on his chest between Lucien's legs that he gently opened, while caressing them up along the stockings, all the way to his thighs. Yeah, Lu' had shaved his legs and thighs completely off, his skin was so smooth…! </p><p> </p><p>Mundy got closer and started kissing his soft thighs, to which Lucien moaned and trembled. </p><p> </p><p>"Guess you can feel it more now, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oui…!" Lucien screwed his eyes. "You are so warm… Your lips… They burn…" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy smiled and went on kissing Lucien's inner thighs. He gently pulled his legs to rest on his shoulders and back and got closer to the Frenchman's nether regions. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmh, someone's in the mood, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>"Guess whose fault it is…" Lucien looked down and they exchanged a smile. </p><p> </p><p>Yes, Mundy could clearly see the outline of his lover's masculinity through the underwear. But he didn't want to remove it, not when it was connected to the stockings. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mere…"</p><p> </p><p>"Hah…! Mundy…!" </p><p> </p><p>The Aussie kissed his lover's member on top of the underwear, again and repeatedly, exploring everywhere along its length and underneath it. </p><p> </p><p>"Oui… Oui…" Lucien panted. He raised his head and arched his back while Mundy continued to push his hungry lips on his lover's most intimate regions, albeit hindered by the underwear. But he felt it nonetheless, the Frenchman was loving the attention there, and the restraint of the underwear just made his eagerness grow more. He slid his hands on Mundy's head and the Aussie growled. The vibrations of his deep voice sent bolts of electricity along Lucien's body. "Mundy… Please…" He started to sweat.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah? What is it…?"</p><p> </p><p>"Please…" Lucien put his hands on the elastic band of his underwear and started pushing it down.</p><p> </p><p>"Tsk, tsk, tsk…" Mundy pushed them away. "Let me do it for you, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Right, what do we have here…? We gotta loosen these lil' laces, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>He nodded again. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mere…" Mundy pulled the black laces between Lucien's underwear and his stockings… <em> with his teeth. </em>One by one, they yielded and soon, the Aussie bit his lover's hip before his teeth slid down to grip onto his underwear and pull down as far as his head could reach. "Mmmh…" He removed Lucien's underwear completely and threw it away. "There we go now, much better, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>"Oui." Lucien whispered, his hands still brushing Mundy's hair. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh wow…" Mundy's eyebrows jumped when his eyes ended up between Lucien's legs again. "You shaved there too?" </p><p> </p><p>Lucien nodded. </p><p> </p><p>"Wow… You look so… I'm… C'mere, I need you…" Mundy's hands went to touch where he was used to feel thick and short hairs, above Lucien's masculinity. It was smooth as it could be now and he loved it. He kissed the skin there repeatedly before a question popped in his mind and interrupted him. "Lu'?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui?" </p><p> </p><p>"Did you shave… <em> behind </em>as well?" </p><p> </p><p>"Take a look for yourself…" Lucien gently rolled and offered the sight that Mundy couldn't resist. </p><p> </p><p>"Hold on, 's too bloody hot in here, need my clothes off." </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, allow me, please." Lucien rolled again to face Mundy and the Aussie nodded.</p><p> </p><p>"Sure." </p><p> </p><p>They were both kneeling on the bed, facing each other, as Lucien kissed his lover in his neck while undoing the buttons of his shirt, one after the other, slowly. He threw his long gloves away and his hands slid on Mundy's torso, up, through his chest hair, on his upper chest and around his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Distracted. Lucien got distracted and just wanted to feel Mundy's chest against his own. He pulled him into a kiss and stuck his entire torso to him. Mundy took a second to remove his shirt before lacing his arms around his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"Mmh… Mundy… So virile…" </p><p> </p><p>"Course, I'm a man, eh?"</p><p> </p><p>They spoke between the lapping sounds of their kisses, making the air gently snap.</p><p> </p><p>"Non, you're <em> my </em> man." </p><p> </p><p>"And you're my little doll, tonight, yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"Oui, tonight <em> and forever."  </em></p><p> </p><p>"Mmh, I like the sound of that… Let me get my trousers and the rest off…" Mundy removed his clothes and threw them away before turning again to Lucien, who was lying down on the bed, his long, slim legs seductively sliding against each other. "Gosh…" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy dived to Lucien's lips, he splayed his hands left and right flat on the bed. He kissed, lapped and licked as much as he tasted them. Sweet, Lucien's lips were so sweet. He pulled on his bottom lip and sucked on it gently. Gosh, he couldn't get enough of the taste. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien moaned beneath him, he let his jaw loosen, opened his mouth and let Mundy have his way. His lips were kissed, lapped at, but soon the Aussie moved to his cheeks. He delicately stroked them, and with restraint, he dropped equally soft pecks under his ear, down his neck. </p><p> </p><p>Lucien noticed that it was different. Mundy was being more… <em> gentle </em>, he was taking his time. When he arrived on the Frenchman's chest, he laced his fingers between Lucien's and took his time, kissing the bare and hairless chest, playing with the pink nipples, ghosting them with his teeth and pulling moans and whimpers out of Lucien's lungs. </p><p> </p><p>But Mundy soon stopped and moved away on the bed. Lucien's eyebrows jumped in surprise but soon he relaxed when Mundy crawled back and resumed his position between Lucien's legs. </p><p> </p><p>"<em> Open yer legs, yeah… Beautiful…"  </em></p><p> </p><p>Lucien looked down and bit his lip. </p><p> </p><p><em> Pop. </em> </p><p> </p><p>The plastic bottle was opened. So much for taking his time, Mundy was preparing him already? </p><p> </p><p>"C'mere, sweet doll…" Mundy pulled Lucien's legs on his shoulders again and got closer to his aching member. He kissed it and lapped at it, gently swirling his tongue around it with closed eyes, hugging the thin hips and thighs wrapped around his neck. He caressed them, felt the softness of the skin, then the stockings and he loved it. He didn't want Lucien to remove them, no, he looked far too good like that. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh-!" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy gently worked a first finger while his mouth was on his lover's needy end. Lucien tried to relax when-</p><p> </p><p>"Hold on… You really…?" Mundy gently rolled him around and put his hands left and right where he loved it so much. Lucien thought he just wanted to get better access for his fingers but… "Gosh, it's so smooth…!" And without further ado, he dug in with his teeth and lapped enthusiastically with his warm and slick tongue. Lucien cried under the surprise and grabbed a pillow, clawing his fingers in because he needed to grab something, grasp it and hold on to it dearly.</p><p> </p><p>But soon Mundy came back from his fit of lust and continued to prepare his lover. He had turned Lucien on his back again. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh, wow… Someone's… <em> leaky, </em>eh?"</p><p> </p><p>Lucien tried to land back to reality and looked down on his body. The shy puddle on his abdomen screamed how much he craved his lover.</p><p> </p><p>"S-sorry, my apologies-ha…!" </p><p> </p><p>Mundy added another finger and took his time.</p><p> </p><p>"Don't apologise. Never apologise for this…" He kissed his abdomen around the proof of Lucien's lust crime and raised his eyes to the Frenchman. Their eyes locked. Tension for an instant. And Mundy gently stuck his tongue out and cleaned his lover's mess.</p><p> </p><p>"Mundy-!" The sight made Lucien's head roll back and his back arch. He screwed his eyes shut hard. "Mundy! Mundy! Hah!" He panted and Mundy could see the throbbing along his lover's length. </p><p> </p><p>"Like it, eh?" </p><p> </p><p>"Nnnh…!" Lucien nodded, his eyebrows arched high up, and he bit his lower lip to shut himself up. Mundy gently removed his hand and coated his own masculinity generously before laying on top of Lucien. He was an inch away from his face. </p><p> </p><p>"C'mere, you porcelain, snow-white doll…" They kissed and Mundy didn't wait to lead it the French way. </p><p> </p><p>"Mh?!" Lucien got taken aback by the bitter taste on Mundy's tongue and his eyes snapped wide when he understood what it was. But the surprise was very temporary, because before he could fully realise, his eyes had rolled up in bliss and Mundy was positioning himself.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, there we go, I'll go slow tonight, need to love you good…" </p><p> </p><p>And Mundy's hips rolled slowly until he was but one with his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"Hah… Huh… M-Mundy…?" </p><p> </p><p>"Breathe slowly… There you are, yeah…" He put a hand on Lucien's chest and lay down on his lover. </p><p> </p><p>"Mundy?" </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p> </p><p>"I love… I love you… I love you…" Lucien panted. </p><p> </p><p>"Me too, but let me love you good, yeah?" </p><p> </p><p>The Frenchman nodded, in a needy way, and that was it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that is 100! If you've read this far, wow! <br/>I thought I would end it at 100 but I need a few more so there will be a few more ^^!<br/>If anyone wants to interact with other readers or follow up lil' updtaes, join our discord server! <br/>https://discord.gg/m8HvNsh</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0101"><h2>101. Chapter 101</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were laying in bed like starfish on a beach, panting and catching their breaths. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You… Surpassed yourself… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui…" Lucien put a hand on his chest to catch his breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You did…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui…!" Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But I didn't touch you, I just-?" Mundy put his forearm on his sweaty brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know…" Lucien closed his eyes. "I… know… I just… you were hitting the right spot, if you need… details…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was…? I had no idea… God…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Were my cries… moans… and whimpers… not enough?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're usually… quite vocal…" Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is the first time… that this happens…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had grabbed his bottle of water from the night table and offered it to Lucien. They both pushed themselves to sit and took turns drinking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci, mon amour."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thank you, my love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you’re welcome, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sank down in the sheets and naturally, Lucien laid his head on Mundy's shoulder. The Aussie wrapped an arm around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But really, you… </span>
  <em>
    <span>did the thing</span>
  </em>
  <span> without you or me touchin' you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Technically, you were touching me, just not with your hands and not where you are thinking." They exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess so, yeah…" Mundy's hand stroked his lover. "Uh, did you feel it as strongly as when I do it… </span>
  <em>
    <span>properly?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even more so. The fact that you or I were not touching me made it stronger, more intense."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, ok."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, I shall reciprocate next time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can't wait. Speakin' of waiting, I hope I didn't make you wait too long at the restaurant."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Long enough to be approached by another man."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this jealousy I sense?" Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What the hell does he think he's doin'? Did he annoy you? Why didn't you tell me while we were there, I'd have had a word or two with him…" Mundy tightened the hug, protectively.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine, I let him have his way and when he was deep enough in his own grave, I ended him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? What's that mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I flirted back with him until…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Until I resumed my normal voice. You should have seen his face, he was livid." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both shared a laugh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, next time, you tell me, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what would you have done?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't know… I'd have told him the truth, that you're mine, and no one comes near you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Possessive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Protective, and maybe a bit possessive…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Territorial, I like that in you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snuggled against his lover who combed his long hair with his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, do you prefer me shaved?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind. I like both. And it's not like you're super hairy otherwise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yet I felt it, you made love to me differently tonight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm… Yeah, felt different… Still does, I mean, look at you! Lost a few years without the beard and all, and those stockings… Gosh…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling me old?" Lucien teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Vintage." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy tried to save himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Vintage means old for clothes, Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well… I'm not makin' it better, aren't I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien chimed with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And now you're gonna bully me ‘cause I said you're old, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Exactement."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Exactly.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, fuck me then…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd rather you did it to me, but not just now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't mean it literally!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't you?" Lucien teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" He laughed and kissed his lover's brow while holding him tight. "Love you, doll." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like this new nickname." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Doll."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien answered, looking up at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's usually a sheila's pet name."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't mind, I like the sound and the connotations of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? Like bein' a doll, eh?" Mundy cupped Lucien's cheek.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like being yours, without a doubt." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray tell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The more I know you, the more I'm surprised how much you like bein' uh… like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>not dominant</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I met you, you were so arrogant, so self-confident, so… argh! I'd never have imagined you could be that soft and all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that an issue?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not at all, on the contrary. I love when you're bein' like that. Shows you trust me an awful lot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Lucien confirmed and as his head rose and fell to the rhythm of Mundy's breath, his eyelids felt heavier and heavier. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'...?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks for tonight, everythin' was perfect, just like you." Lucien smiled with his eyes closed. Mundy looked down at the both of them. "You not gonna remove your stockings?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am way too tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And sore, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, actually…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Thought it'd be hurtin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You went slowly enough and you had prepared me plenty, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, gotta do that again then, and maybe we can go for round two next time…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gladly." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'd let me… </span>
  <em>
    <span>do it twice?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Should've met you when I was in my twenties…" Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I was unstoppable back then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you saying that…?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Literally had a bit of a reputation for it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Quoi?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien asked, surprised and Mundy chuckled with his low, gravelly laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Used to be like that. It passed when I got older." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should have met you when you were in your twenties then…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy asked and Lucien closed his eyes on his shoulder again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was the same…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Seriously?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are rumours, or rather legends about me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do they say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I have as many children as the number of women who laid eyes on me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Other less uhm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>naturally gifted </span>
  </em>
  <span>spies spread those words around. And instead of harming me, they made my fame and reputation." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pfff…" Mundy chuckled. "I'm laughin' both for the story and for your voice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sound sleepy as hell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you have any idea how long it took me to shave everywhere and prepare myself? It was exhausting…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, poor you… C'mere, doll, gimme a good night kissy, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head with his eyes still closed and pushed his lips on Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, g'night, gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonne nuit, mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy adjusted the cover on them both and closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few days later --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's very sweet of you, Mum, thanks." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah, anythin' to help you, Micky!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were both in the living-room, sitting side by side on the sofa. Perle was lying on Caroline's lap and Soot, on Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will he be much longer?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" Mundy looked at his watch. "A couple of hours more."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you, Mum, how's it goin' with Dad? Is he alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline's smile faded slowly as she put her cup of tea back on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… We aren't in the best of terms at the moment." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's happenin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's your father… When you told him about Lucien and you, he was quite upset. He stayed angry for a few days. Then he went to see Maurice. When he came back, he was just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>empty</span>
  </em>
  <span>."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Empty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, always looking at nothing, doesn't talk much. Sometimes I catch him just sitting on the couch and just… doing nothing. He's not watching the television or listening to the radio. He's just sitting there by himself, staring at nothing, thinking about God knows what…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you try and talk to him?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, asked him if he was alright. He always says he's fine and carries on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When did he go and see Maurice?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than a week ago now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Crikey... And does he say anything when you come and visit here?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nope. Nothin'. Not even a 'hey' or a 'hello' when I come back. It's like he's living alone."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… I-I'm sorry, Mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What for?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's all my fault and it falls on you again, although…" Caroline was about to answer when she got surprised by Mundy's sentence not ending there. "Even if I'm very sorry that it happens to you cause you got nothing to do with this, I… I'm not gonna change anythin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I guess Dad expects me to go back and apologise and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, of course not."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You say that as if you did in the past, but it's not true, Micky. Remember when you used to go with the van, huntin' for days on end? Even if he yelled at you, you never stopped." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doesn't mean I felt happy about how I got along with Dad because of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. But I don't think he is expectin' you to come back and apologise. Apologise for what? You're bein' a good boy…" She cupped his cheek and smiled, to which he grinned back. "And look at your smile… Y'know, I told your Dad about this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never saw you smile half as much as I see you do now, since you're with Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah! And the way you look at him all makes sense now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…!" Mundy felt embarrassed, he lowered his head and hunched his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nothin' to be ashamed of, I find you cute…!" Mundy blushed. "I know we never talked about boys or girls, but if you ever need to, I'm here for you." She patted his back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Thanks, Mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How's it going for you and your Lu', eh? Guess it's going strong from that blush on your face…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know if I can say… It's uh… "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on…!" She pushed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, before I answer you, is there anythin' I can do to help you, Mum?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With Dad."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you did all you had to do. It's shakin' the old man but he gotta take it, eh."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, Mum." He leaned to her and she wrapped an arm around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's normal, Micky. It took me a bit of time to get used to myself, but hey, I did it. But tell me now, what's up with your Lu', eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, he's… fantastic. He's just… He's better than blokes in movies and all… He's the best thing to have ever happened in my life." Mundy sighed, lovestruck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aww, Micky…" Caroline looked at her son, leaning his head on her shoulder, and smiled. "Never seen you like that, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause I never felt like that…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did he do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He took me out, in the Maravilhoso, y'know, the Brazilian place in town."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, the one with the yellow flashy lights, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you got some dinner there?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We went separately and uh… Gosh, when I saw him, I… I fell in love with him all over again… I don't even know if that makes sense but I was feelin' like at the beginnin', y'know? Knees went to jelly, mouth was dry and weird. Couldn't speak properly."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does make a lot of sense, Micky. I felt that twice in my life."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, when?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First, when your father accepted to take you in with me and raise you. The second time was when we changed our name, after the fire. I guess Maurice told you our new name, didn't he?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, he didn't actually. Said I should ask you, back when I asked him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We sat with your father and took a long time to think. Maurice said to take something completely different from Turner, but also, something we'd recognise instantly. It'd be odd if someone called us by our names but none of us reacted, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you go for in the end?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline grinned sweetly and raised her hazel eyes to her son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mundee." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but spelt with double 'e' in the end, instead of 'y'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy hugged his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guess you came up with the name, eh?" He asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I did, I can't remember exactly now. But I remember that we both agreed without thinking. Anytime someone says 'Mr Mundee' or 'Mrs Mundee', I think of you and say a little prayer for you in my heart, baby." She hugged him back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Been missing you and your adorable smile, Micky. But I'm so happy now that you've found some peace." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, well… Doesn't seem fair. I get peace but Dad doesn't… By the way, why did he go and see Maurice? Was it just about Lu' and me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I'm pushin' him to change our name back to Turner. Feels weird not to have the same last name as you. Besides, that bad man's dead. Time for us to become Turners again. Also, we told the rest of the family that we uh… We actually were alive. We wanted to let them know and then maybe see them. It's a bit of a drive to go there, but it'd be nice to do it, at least for next Christmas, like we used to."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How are they?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They thought it was a bad prank and called the police on us…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You serious?" Mundy exclaimed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and I understand. Imagine if I had called you to tell you the truth. You'd have picked up the phone and heard someone with your Dad's voice tellin' you we were alive. You'd have wondered who the hell is playin' a bad prank on you." She paused to catch her breath. "So I told your father to not call again, it was a bad idea to say such stuff not in person. But he insisted and called them again; got angry at them for not believin' him even. Next thing we knew, the police were knocking on the door. We explained everythin' and of course they didn't believe us. Took them days to come back to us and understand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh… I'm sorry you had to go through all that mess. Your nerves are alright?" Mundy looked at his mother with worried eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess it's </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> nerves that took a slap, eh? Thank you, sweetie, for worryin', but I'm fine. Since you came back and that awful man's dead, I feel much stronger."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good to hear. Although, I'd prefer it if Dad was feelin' alright too…" Mundy lowered his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, baby…" She put a hand on his shoulder. "Not your fault, nothin' you can do about it. Let the old man think. He loves you, in his own way. He needs to find his new place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His new place?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's like the news you told him took him outside of himself. He needs time to find a new balance, a new place in his own head to accept all this. It's takin' him a long time, but your old man hates to change his habits; always been like that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you think he will one day?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I hope so. It's sad enough to see him wanderin' in his own head, his eyes tired and empty."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be. He was there for me when I was low and now, I am here for him when he is. That's the vows we took, all those years ago." She smiled at her son. "It's easy to love when everything's fine. You truly love someone when nothing's fine but you stick to them nonetheless." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grinned back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think you're right, Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They chuckled and the cats slipped out of their laps. They trotted to the door and meowed repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that'd be Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A split second after, the sound of a key on a lock and soon, the door opened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow! Meow! Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonjour, mes bébés…! Attendez, je veux rentrer, attendez…!" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Hello, my babies…! Wait, I need to come inside, hold on…!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shut the door after him and knelt down for the cats to drown him in headbutts, slow blinks and purrs. He let them have their way with him and dealt kisses and scratches, left and right.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy? Mon amour? I am home!" He announced from the entrance and Mundy blushed at the pet name being used in front of his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, come in, Lu', Mum's here…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien removed his shoes and jacket before joining mother and son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bonjour, Caroline, my apologies, I did not know you were here." He extended a hand to her but she pulled him into a hug, which the Frenchman reciprocated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, Lu'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They played it safe with a hug and some hand holding, out of respect for Mundy's mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sit here, Lu'," Caroline said. "I'll go and get you a cup to get some tea with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Caroline, I can go and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, I can-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sit! The both of you be good boys now and listen, yeah? I'll go and get you a cup. You're home from work, you're tired. You have a minute or so, I'll be back." Caroline's assertive, motherly voice shut both the men up and she did what she just said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon amour, ça va? How have you been?"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[My love, how are you?]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yeah, alright. Mum's visited me like that, we didn't really organise anythin'. That's why I didn't tell you anythin', sorry, luv'." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Please…"</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien put a hand on his cheek. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"There is no harm done. I like your mother, she is lovely." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Thanks, luv'." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"How is she?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"She told me that -"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we are, boys…! A nice cup for you, Lu'. Ya don't mind if I call you, Lu', do you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not at all, I am honoured." He answered with a smile and gently bowed as he accepted the cup of tea that Caroline was handing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, such a good boy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was just asking Mundy how you were." Lucien said as he took a sip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not too bad, yeah." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caroline, if I may…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien put the cup down on the coffee table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your beautiful eyes don't shine as I know them to shine."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, flatterer!" Caroline blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is on your mind? Is it something that we can help with?" Lucien offered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really… It's Mike, he's a bit stuck on that last chat you guys had."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am sorry to see that it affects not only him, but also your sleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her eyebrows jumped and she looked at Mundy with question marks in her eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ex-spy, Mum, he can read stuff like that on your face like it's written in French…!" Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's a surprise…" Caroline said. "But yeah, Mike's low mood is gettin' to me a bit. Nothing you lovely boys can do, though. It'll pass, I don't imagine him bein' stuck like that forever."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we can do anything, please let us know." Lucien put his hand on hers, on her lap, and Perle jumped on the sofa to brush herself on her grandmother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, all of you but it's fine, I promise. It's just makin' him wonder about a lot of things. We gotta give him some time, is all." She concluded. "But what about you boys?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"As you wish." Lucien answered. "Mundy must have told you, not much has happened since the last time you graced us with your presence."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, no, on the contrary!" She answered and both Lucien and Mundy's eyebrows jumped. "Micky told me he fell in love with you again!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum!" Mundy blushed to his ears and Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you did…!" Caroline carried Perle like a baby in her arms and went to the coat hanger. She freed the lady cat who nonetheless stuck to her and meowed repeatedly. "Now, I'd better go back to my old Mike. Don't like to leave him alone too long."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But of course." Lucien and Mundy went to the entrance. Lucien gave Mundy his mother's jacket and gestured to him to help her wear it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah, here Mum…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good boy… Now, you two behave, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow! Meow! Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You too, babies…" She bent down to scratch Perle and Soot who were rubbing themselves on her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See ya, Mum, and you be careful out there, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and see ya, boys." She hugged them one by one and left. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your mother is absolutely charming." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oi, watch it… She's my mum, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, it's the son who stole my heart." Lucien smiled and came closer to his lover, splaying his hands on his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glad to know…" Mundy hugged his lover and his hands slid down on his back until they slid in his back pockets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I see someone has been missing me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, I have. Y'know, I was - oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both froze for a second when they heard a screeching meow from upstairs. They let go of each other and towards where the sound had come from. Mundy arrived first and opened the door to the cat room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, bugger…” He shut the door straight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What is it?!” Lucien wanted to push Mundy aside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“N-no, not now, Lu’...!” Mundy blocked the door and the cat screeching resounded again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was Perle crying! What is wrong with her?! Let me help her!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu’! No! There’s nothing wrong with her, she… Soot and her need a minute…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?! What is happening there?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They…” Mundy took Lucien’s head between his palms and put his lips next to his ears. “We might be grandpas again…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh…”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0102"><h2>102. Chapter 102</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Here. Are you comfortable, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That way, you won't have to climb the stairs to go to bed anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle lay on her back, in her bed. Lucien had put it on the sofa downstairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will bring a few toys too if you want. We need to keep you exercising, but lightly." He gently massaged her stomach. "The little ones are fragile."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She purred and purred. For the past few weeks, Papa had been spoiling her extra, especially since he had brought her to that place. They had shaved her belly and put some jelly on it, before pressing a cold, plastic thing. Papa had seemed so happy about the picture on the funny TV screen that he had stuck it on the white box of cold food at home. No clue what that blurry, dark picture was, but Papa always smiled when he looked at it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dad was delighted too, but he didn't spoil Perle as much as Papa did. It was to the point where Papa would carry her in his arms to go up the stairs…! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, look, Soot is coming to lie next to you." Lucien chuckled. "He looks drunk… Don't worry, Soot, the anesthetics will go away in time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They had taken Soot away that morning and when he came back, he was behaving strangely. He couldn't walk straight and his meows were long, slow and sounded gibberish. Poor him…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tu veux dormir, ma chérie?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[You want to sleep, my darling?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Papa's hand moved from her belly to her cheeks. Aw, yes, yes… Since Papa and Dad started living together, Papa's scratching technique had greatly improved, to Perle's greatest delight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Bien, je vais vous laisser." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He bent down and kissed both of them before sitting down next to them and grabbing a book. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fine, I shall leave you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, doll." Mundy came to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, they are asleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, we won't wake them up, come on my lap." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien left his seat and Mundy sat down, opening his arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, there we go, baby…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sat on his lap and snuggled up in his arms, as Mundy kissed his temple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like this pet name too," Lucien said. "Even though it does not correspond to me at all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it does. You just don't see yourself like I do…" He tightened his hug on Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do I really look like a newborn to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You look little and fragile, delicate… Look at your hands…" Mundy took one in his palm. "So much smaller than mine…!" They stuck their palms together to compare them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, you have large hands, another reason why I love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-hm…" Lucien nodded and turned his head towards Mundy's chest. He buried himself there, in the cheap cologne, in the familiar warmth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, look at you. Y'like my hands as much as you like bein' babied. You're like Perle, y'like it when I spoil ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guilty as charged." Lucien raised his head and his lips were met with Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So why did you bring their bed here?" The Aussie asked when his lips parted from his lover's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because Perle is pregnant and it will tire her unnecessarily to walk up and down the stairs." Lucien answered. "She needs all the strength that she can get for the babies. I used to carry her up and down the stairs whenever I could."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', you don't have to be like that. If she can't get up the stairs, she won't, don't worry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do worry!" Lucien answered. "They are defenseless creatures and Perle already got pregnant. She might be a bit more careless now, taking the pregnancy for easy work. Non, truly, we have to exercise extreme caution." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you bein' all worried…" Mundy cupped his lover's face between his large, warm palms. "I promise you, Pearl and the babies will be just fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if they won't…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With a grandpa like you, it's never gonna happen, luv'." They exchanged sweet smiles and Lucien closed his eyes. "Wanna sleep? I thought you wanted to read." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanted to spend time with you and thought about reading to pass the time and wait for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not come straight for me?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And who would look after Perle?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's worried eyes looked like a kitten's, wide, round, and looking up at Mundy as if he were the answer to all his questions, and his fears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're cute." Mundy kissed his brow and was waiting for Lucien to tell him that he wasn't, that it was an adjective only used for young girls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's answer was clear. He melted in his lover's arms in a moan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later that day --</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy exited the shower and heard the distant sound of the piano downstairs. He went to the bedroom with his towel around his waist to put on a pair of boxer shorts and a tee shirt. When he exited it, he took the stairs down to join his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But as he got closer, the sound of the piano became clearer, and Mundy frowned. It did sound like… </span>
  <em>
    <span>rubbish?</span>
  </em>
  <span> It sounded as if Lucien was pressing the keys randomly. Mundy went to the door but a shadow caught him and made him roll against the wall and put a hand on his mouth. Mundy's eyebrows jumped but Lucien put an index finger on his mouth to tell him to keep quiet, and the Aussie obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's finger then pointed at his eye and he pulled Mundy to take a peek in the living room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow… Meow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Lucien peeked their heads and what they saw surprised the Aussie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot were sitting on the black piano seat. They were composing their own symphony, together. They raised their paws and pressed the black and white keys, while conversing in meows, under the kind eyes of Papa and Dad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Did you teach them?”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy whispered in Lucien’s ear, his eyes riveted on the keyboard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Non. I guess they just learnt from watching me.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> He answered and took a step inside the living room. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle turned her head and meowed to her Papa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want me to teach you?” Lucien approached and both her and Soot jumped on top of the piano to leave the seat for him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>“Viens, ma chérie.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Come, my darling.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle went to his lap and curled there while Lucien gave her a lecture while holding her paws gently and making her point and trying a few keys. He then addressed the young male who joined his lap too. And the lecture went on for a while, Lucien forgot the passing of time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Lu’?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle and Soot stood on their back legs to headbutt their Papa lovingly. He reciprocated the attention and kissed them before standing up and turning to Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have papers to correct this weekend, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui, indeed.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, then, put on yer shoes and follow me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised a curious eyebrow but obeyed. Mundy opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped sharp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need to double-check that Perle has enough food and water…" Lucien hurried to the kitchen and reappeared a moment later. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a mother hen you are, doll." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I suppose so." Lucien answered. Mundy felt there was more to it but did not want to press his lover. Lucien would tell him when he wanted, if he wanted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took his hand and they exited the house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you taking me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Surprise.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned but continued to follow his lover over to the van. They hopped in and Mundy switched the inside light on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"First time you hopped on my van, remember it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course. You looked at me as if I had disrespected your mother." Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… The nerve of you, though! I couldn't believe you just hopped in as easily as just that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't even ask or anythin', you just… No one's barely got inside here with me, especially </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> often." Mundy finally started the engine and drove away. "Felt like I had someone with me… A friend, maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A friend who became much more, hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah." They exchanged a loving gaze, and a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But tell me, where are you taking me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van came to a stop at a red light and Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I wanna repay it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Repay what?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You took me to do wonderful things. I wanna do one with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you talking about?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green light. The van drove away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The pub night, and then the Brazilian restaurant… Both were incredible and uh, I wanted to do somethin' similar for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, this is ridiculous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's head swooshed from the road to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please do not say that you want to </span>
  <em>
    <span>repay</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything." Lucien answered. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Repaying</span>
  </em>
  <span> implies that you have a debt towards me. The thought alone disgusts me. You do not have any debt towards me. As much as I took you to those places out of pure will to enjoy myself with you, I do not expect you to take me wherever you want for any other reason."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, I get you… Sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't apologise, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup</span>
  </em>
  <span>." Lucien put a hand on his lover's thigh. "We all learn." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged sweet smiles and Mundy's eyes snapped back to the road ahead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, where are you taking me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're supposed to be the Spook, so have a guess." Mundy chimed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Very well…" Lucien's eyes went back on the road. "You are heading outside of the city, towards the desert, am I correct?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, not wrong." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked left and right as he stopped at a crossroad and put his blinker on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, almost the opposite direction to the lake… Interesting." Lucien said and Mundy smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He shifted gears as they escaped the city and pushed his foot harder on the gas pedal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seemed like you wanted to say more when you made sure that Pearl and Soot had food. Wanna tell me now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, beautiful." Mundy put a hand on his lover's thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here is the truth. Last time Perle was pregnant, I was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I did not see her grow into neither an adult, nor a mother. But this time, I will be here for her. Every day, I will provide for her and make sure that everything goes as smoothly as possible. She was there for me when I needed it most, when nothing could get me through the night but my tears. She was there. She cried with me and supported me. I owe her that, at least." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Lu'." He gently squeezed his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're such a family man, it's… I love that in you, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surprised?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. I just… The more I know you, the more I find reasons to love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and put his hand on top of Mundy's, on his thigh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But please, give me at least a clue." Lucien asked. "Where are you taking me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Takin' you somewhere we've never been, to do somethin' we never did."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah, you have all my curiosity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not so hard to do to an ex-Spook."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, but to your credit, this is no professional curiosity."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Purely personal." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The drive lasted for about half an hour and towards the end, Lucien was surprised to see that Mundy drove off road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, we should be here." The Aussie stopped and parked in what Lucien would describe best as </span>
  <em>
    <span>'the middle of nowhere'.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were a few trees, some grass, the ground wasn't all so dry. But most importantly, there was no one for miles around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This might not be the lake, but it is as quiet." Lucien said, looking around. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we're alone, I mean, as far as people are concerned. There are animals and stuff, just not folks. Now…" Mundy grabbed Lucien from his waist and pulled him close. He stared down in his eyes and pushed a lock of his long hair away from his face, behind his ear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" Lucien raised his lovestruck eyes to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I need you to do something for me, doll." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For you? Anything." Lucien splayed his hands on Mundy's chest, and gave a slow blink of his long, black eyelashes. Mundy's heart jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." Mundy pulled his lover back to his van. "Climb back, and gimme just a second, yeah?" He opened the door for him and Lucien obeyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" Lucien clung to his lover's arm, from the van's seat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy softened. "Sure." He got closer to the van again and felt Lucien pull his face on his rough cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One kiss, lips lapping at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Same, doll, same…" Mundy took Lucien's hand in his and left a kiss on it. He raised his eyes and saw the Frenchman blush. "Alright, gimme a minute, gotta grab somethin' from the back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy quickly hopped at the back and came back with a piece of cloth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is this - oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A blindfold." Mundy had pushed the cloth on Lucien's eyes and gently pulled his head to tie it behind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" Lucien melted and buried his head deeper in Mundy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down and saw that Lucien was biting his lip. He went to his ear when he was done with the blindfold. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like it, doll?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded, his teeth on his lower lip still. "Oh…?" He felt Mundy's rough thumb on his chin, gently pulling it down, and Lucien yielded. He released his jaw and felt the finger trace his lips, lower one first and upper one, in one slow circle. The Frenchman's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look how sensitive you are, baby doll…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows arched and he slowly nodded, his jaw still loose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, baby." Mundy cupped his cheek and kissed it, to which Lucien groaned in disappointment. He had hoped for more. "Don't worry, I won't forget. Now, gimme a few minutes, I need to prepare stuff." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah? Oh, sure, c'mere…" Lucien pouted his lips and raised his head for a kiss, and Mundy delivered. "Now, you don't cheat ok? I want this to be a surprise for you, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and smiled when he felt Mundy's lips on his forehead. After that, the Frenchman barely heard anything for a duration of time that felt like eternity. He leaned back on his seat and could only feel anything when Mundy climbed the van or got off of it, at the back. Apart from that, the wait was long and rather dull. Lucien felt the temperature gently decrease, without it being uncomfortable, and the ambient light went down too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Lu', stuff's ready."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I see?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. I need to get you on the van's roof first." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While blindfolded? I will fall!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you won't. Also, you need yer shoes off. C'mere…" Mundy helped Lucien off of his shoes and off of the van. They went behind it, hand in hand. "Now, one hand on the ladder here… The other here… Now, raise yer leg? A bit more? Boom, got the first step, go on then."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How many steps are there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Five. Go first, I'll be right behind ya." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien groped his way up slowly, afraid that he might fall. But eventually, he managed and sat down on the van's roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… It is rather soft…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Move your squishy butt, Lu'..." Mundy climbed up after his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is it so soft on the roof of your van?" Lucien's hands were touching the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll see. Now, I need you to sit here… Right, so, before you see what this whole thing's been about, I wanna sit next to you, and tell you a few things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"While still blindfolded?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, listen here…" Mundy sat next to his lover and took one of his delicate hands between both of his own. "I don't see you like I used to before." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's smile vanished from his lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Lu', it's like you're not the same and uh… it changed me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean? Since when?" Lucien raised his other hand, awkwardly trying to find Mundy's cheek. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's since that night at the Brazilian place."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you liked my </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprise</span>
  </em>
  <span>?" Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did. I did so much that it made me think."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About you and me. Listen, I… I really wanna spend my time with you. The more I know you, the clearer it is for me. I love you not just with… I mean I love everything in you with everythin' in me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So do I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, now, I-I'm not sure you'll like this but uh… Here goes nothin'..." Mundy bent on his side to untie Lucien's blindfold. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ta-daa?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien covered his mouth. "You… you prepared all this on your own?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not much, but eh, hope you'll appreciate it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes snapped wide. In front of the van, from the tree branches hung a white bed sheet of some sort. On the van's rooftop, duvets and blankets were laid, which explained why it felt so soft. There was also an army of cushions and pillows. And at the edge of the van's roof, a projector with a cable that went to the back of the van. On the van's bonnet, two speakers were facing the direction of the van itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hold on, I forgot somethin'..." Mundy went away only for a minute and reappeared shortly. "Here…" He put a large plastic bag in front of them and started digging its contents out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Snacks?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sweets, crisps, pop-corn and drinks. I didn't know if you preferred savoury or sweet when you watch a movie, so I got a bit of everythin'. Now, are you comfy like this? Hold on, let me add some pillows behind yer back… There, should be better now." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" Lucien's voice was thin. He was still astounded by his lover's efforts. "What is all this?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I tried to uh… Y'know, take you to see a movie. But then I thought that it'd be better if we were alone in the room. And then I thought of when my parents told me they used to drive to see movies from the van. Back in the days, they used to project it on big white boards. I thought we could do that, but couldn't find a large wall or somethin' that wasn't surrounded by people. So then the idea of the white sheet came in my head. And I thought we could make this another uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>date</span>
  </em>
  <span>, maybe?" Mundy lowered his head. "Look, I know it's not a proper cinema or anythin', but-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is the best date anyone has ever planned for me." Lucien burst out, cutting Mundy's speech. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Hold on, really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui…! No one ever planned anything that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>personal</span>
  </em>
  <span> for me. And it took you so much effort as well, I'm… I am almost speechless!" Lucien turned to look Mundy deep in the eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you like it, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both lay down and used a tower of pillows each to look at the screen in front of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Like it? I </span>
  <em>
    <span>love </span>
  </em>
  <span>it, it is… Hm…" Lucien took Mundy's hand and laid his head on his lover's shoulder. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci, merci beaucoup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Thank you, thank you very much.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nothin', doll. Now, take your snack and I'll start the movie if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>D'accord. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What snack do you want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Alright.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like pop-corn with my movies, you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Likewise." Lucien grabbed the bag and opened it before placing it between the two of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ready? I hope you'll like the movie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will, I am sure. And if I don't, I can still watch my favourite hero." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You, Mundy." Lucien laced a leg between his lover's.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Lu'...!" Mundy laced an arm around the Frenchman who was almost lying on his side, and pulled him closer to kiss him. Lucien chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray start the film." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's go." Mundy pressed a button and the projector lit the white sheet up before they could hear the reel rolling inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mundy?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Merci."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, baby." Mundy kissed his brow and gently brushed Lucien's long hair between his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There they were, under the sky of stars, in the theatre that Mundy improvised, watching a movie and eating pop-corn. Well, Lucien was eating pop-corn and Mundy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>being fed</span>
  </em>
  <span> pop-corn by his favourite hand. Every other time that Lucien would feed him, Mundy would kiss his fingers too. It was a reflex, nothing he thought too much about. He couldn't help it, anytime he smelt the vanilla hand cream, he had to kiss it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The movie is in French?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it has subtitles, I can follow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why a French one?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause I wanna learn."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"To talk to you, obviously!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but… We already speak to each other in English." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know. But it's unfair. You make all the efforts to understand me and all. Let me try too, for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien remained silent for a while, his eyes riveted not on the movie, but on Mundy. The Aussie felt it and shifted his gaze from the white sheet to his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-nothing. I just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime, mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I love you, my wolf.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Love ya too, doll." Mundy took a pop-corn in his hand and got his fingers close to Lucien's mouth. The Frenchman opened his mouth and ate it. "There we go." Mundy kissed his brow and returned to watch the movie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Also, this is a famous comedy movie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's what the bloke who sold it to me said. Y'know that movie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger… Must be borin' for you then…" Mundy's disappointment was clear in his voice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, not at all. It feels like a first time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their eyes met with a smile before they parted to watch the movie again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why a comedy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I like funny movies." Mundy answered. "You don't like them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do." Lucien answered. "Especially this series." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They made more of them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, this is the first but there are a few more. We could watch them if you want." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why not? I quite like it so far. That policeman bloke's funny." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and snuggled up closer to his lover, feeding him and himself from time to time. When the pop-corn bag emptied, he simply laid his head on Mundy's upper chest. It rose and fell to his breath and sometimes shook under his laughter. And throughout the entire movie, Lucien felt Mundy's fingers through his hair.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The movie I was thinking about is "Les gendarmes de Saint-Tropez", a very well-known comedy French movie about a group of policemen in the sunny city of Saint-Tropez :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0103"><h2>103. Chapter 103</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the middle of the forest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The movie had finished and the white bed sheets that served as a projection wall were resting still. It was a cool night of spring, with no wind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On top of it, the blanket covering the silhouettes of love was slowly moving.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Awh… Mon Dieu…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Growls, snarls, interspersed with kisses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Didn't know you liked the blindfold that much…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lapping sounds, lips looking to be met, reaching up, eyebrows arched and needy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah-!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teeth, that had to be teeth down his neck. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu…</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was missing some contact on his lips. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Please, please… </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hmm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fingers slithering between his own, pinning his hands left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sshh…" He bent down and met the Frenchman's hungry lips. Lucien melted in a high-pitched, wanton moan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hands moved away from his own. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh-?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On his sides, it tickled him slightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aah-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something warm and slick on his chest, leaving a trail of wetness or coldness - maybe both - on its way, circling around very sensitive spots. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy… Ah!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Teeth grazing at the peeking, pinky skin there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suckling at the already delicate and sensitive nipples. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you, all goosebumps everywhere…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the tongue came again, with teeth, but this time slower, lascivious, taking its time and the wet trail transformed the air above it to ice. So cold, so refreshing, while the air between them and under the blanket was hot, scorching. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that? Something rolling down his brow. It stopped at the blindfold. Ah, sweat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're still shaved down there, eh? Let me just…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah! Mundy! S-slowly, please…" Lucien's hands found Mundy's hair without any problem, even despite the blindfold. He grasped it firmly between his fingers and felt it move up and down, following the movement of Mundy's head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien panted. He ended up letting go of Mundy's head and grasped the soft duvet beneath him, left and right, rolling his hips in rhythm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk… You don't move." Mundy splayed a hand flat on Lucien's abdomen, to push it down. "Not done with you yet. Somethin' else I wanna get to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy noticed how much Lucien liked to hear him. May it be growls, groans or like now, just telling him part of what he had in mind. He had to keep it mysterious, to keep Lucien expecting, and on his toes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another high-pitched, almost feminine cry exited Lucien's lips. Mundy played with a most fragile part of his body. Some say that inflicting pain there is comparable to giving birth. But pain wasn't what Mundy was delivering. No, far from it. To the Aussie's ears, Lucien's cries of pleasure were the closest he will ever be to hearing an angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He maintained the Frenchman's thighs open firmly and let his tongue and lips appreciate the clean-shaven skin, guarding Lucien's encoded identity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's mouth was warm, so warm. It wrapped Lucien's most fragile jewels in the safest way, the Aussie's tongue circling around them, pressing, massaging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon, Mundy's lips nipped on the inner thighs, lazily and lovingly, letting his fingers slide along the soft skin, above trembling muscles. Lucien loved feeling the warmth of his large hands palming his tender and keen skin, wherever he wanted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, you choose, doll." Mundy added a last kiss, for good measure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" Lucien raised his head off the bed and looked down between his legs. He couldn't see anything because of the blindfold still.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You can have me if you want, you just have to prepare me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non." Lucien gently shook his head and pushed his hair away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" Mundy slid on the bed to lie next to him and cupped his face with his hand. Lucien grabbed it with both of his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I want you." Lucien pleaded with arched eyebrows and a sweet smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, baby. How d'you want me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have your way with me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure? Again? Seems unfair that I get to do it all the time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please…?" Lucien asked. "I… I quite enjoy myself when you are in charge. Besides, it isn't a question of fairness. It is a question of pleasure for the both of us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright but… Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyes darted left and right under the blindfold. He looked like he was holding back something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey… It's just you and me, and we're under this blanket, no one for miles around. Please, tell me. I can see you wanna say somethin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman buried his head down in the crook of Mundy's neck as he rolled to be on top of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am ashamed." He answered with a muffled voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two things." He answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok, go for number one." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien sighed before answering. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am first ashamed of what I have become." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I used to be confident and even arrogant. Now, I melt at the blink of your eyes or the touch of your hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And? What's the problem with that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is pathetic." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No! What the hell're you sayin', luv'? Look here…" Mundy took his chin between his fingers and pulled him out of his hiding. "Why is it pathetic?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Isn't it pitiful that I was once a proud, strong man to only become jelly in your arms?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy answered confidently. "You're bein' you. You're finally lettin' go and bein' whatever </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> want to be. If you wanna melt, melt. If you wanna be strong, be strong. But if you want to let go and just enjoy yourself, please do it too, ok?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh, I suppose you are right." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course I am."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you really think what you just said?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I do. Why're you so clingy to bein' afraid? Aren't you tired? Don't you want to let go?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien lowered his head and hid himself in his hair before burying himself in his lover's arms. Mundy felt him gently nod. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"After all you've been through, even you need a rest and just enjoy yourself, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Lucien weakly nodded and Mundy closed his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't be ashamed to like bein' babied. Doesn't make you less of a man at all. And as far as I'm concerned, I… I kinda like it." Mundy was gently brushing his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" A muffled voice asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I like it cause uh… You're never like that in front of people. It's only when it's just you and me. It's like you only let go… </span>
  <em>
    <span>to me.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wouldn't be able to in any other way. I feel way too vulnerable otherwise." Lucien clawed in his lover's shoulders and neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love that in you, and all the rest." Finally, Lucien smiled. "But you sure you want me to…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The way I want?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then, c'mere…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's lips were taken away in a kiss and he felt Mundy roll with him in his arms. Now the Aussie was on top, but Lucien was rolled once again to be on his stomach. He knew what was coming and his needy end throbbed in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on, baby… Here, let's put this underneath you, you'll be more comfy." Mundy gave him a pillow under his head and pushed his hair away from his sweaty face. "Now, lie comfy, I'll get you ready, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please…" Lucien hugged the pillow and opened his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at you." Mundy ran his hands on Lucien's thighs up to what he particularly liked. He kneaded the soft flesh and approached it gently. He started kissing and moaning, to which Lucien shuddered. As much as he had softened, Mundy had too, and his touch, his choreography of love, his moves were slower, more loving. It was tantalisingly soft and built the anticipation up in Lucien until his eyes were closed, his brow sweaty and his hips moving on their own. He couldn't help it and his body was aching for release. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ready, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O-oui, please…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, I'll remove the blindfold… There…" Lucien blinked repeatedly, his eyes took a bit of time to adjust. "Now, c'mere." Lucien's eyebrows jumped when he saw the Aussie lying on his back next to him. He slid to him and kissed him passionately. "Mmh… Someone's been wantin' to kiss for a while, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… I missed your lips - oh!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy wrapped his fingers around both of their members in one fist and started stroking firmly. Lucien sucked Mundy's lip harder with each bolt of electricity zapping his intimacy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, enough teasin'. Get on me, luv'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"On you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you look impatient. I'll just hold you, you set the rhythm and all, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine." Lucien kissed his lover's lips and Mundy released his hand around them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Go slowly, careful, don't hurt yourself… Take your time, luv', we have all night…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm holdin' your hips, you'll be fine, breathe… Ah… Y-yeah, just like that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien slowly sank on his lover's need, little by little, and he ended up straddling his body and holding on to Mundy's neck and shoulders, rounding his back and burying his head in his hairy chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're doin' amazin', baby. Take your time, and c'mere." Mundy wrapped his arms around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I want to move, please…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure you feel alright yet? Take your time, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-non, I want to. Please, may I?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look here." Lucien raised his head and saw, through his long locks of hair, his lover's posture. Mundy was using one of his own arms as a pillow and he was smirking. "I want you to stay there and not move for an extra minute. Can you do that for me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien groaned but soon nodded, and laid back on Mundy's chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just wanna hug you for a bit longer… Look at your hair, it's all over me now." Mundy brushed it lazily. He pulled one lock to his nose and smelt it. "Mmh… Smells like my doll." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, what?" Mundy played. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, may I move? I… I can hardly wait any longer… I need you…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy felt something land on his lower abdomen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look up, baby." Lucien raised his head and slowly, the rest of his torso, pushing himself to sit up. Mundy looked down on his own abdomen and saw the reason why Lucien was so impatient. "Really want it, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded, biting his lip. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright. But don't hurt yourself, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I remove the blanket, I am way too hot… Oh-! I… I guess it's a yes." Lucien had felt Mundy's body answering before his mouth did.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Mundy smiled and Lucien pushed the blanket away from his back. The still air of the night hit their bodies and Lucien got goosebumps. "Orh… Gosh…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My apologies, I did not mean to let the shivers invade me so fast."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, baby, you're perfect… Felt amazin' anyway. Now, go ahead but go slow, yeah? Don't want you to get hurt."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded again and started rolling his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah… Yeah, that's good… Good, doll…" Mundy put his hands below his head, using his palms as a pillow and watched his lover at work. He loved the view. Lucien, his long hair flowing down to him, biting his lip, sometimes clenching his jaw, or loosening it completely. Sweat was dripping down his brow, making his hair stick to his forehead messily. Ha, so much for the prim, posh Frenchie. He was at the other end of his usually pristine self right now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman had his hands on Mundy's chest, nails digging to keep his balance, and hips rolling to send sparks in both of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh-!" Lucien froze and his thighs shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" Mundy looked up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I…. I found </span>
  <em>
    <span>it</span>
  </em>
  <span>…" Lucien answered, exhaling and moaning at the same time. Mundy brushed his hands on his lover's sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, we're talkin'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy…!" Lucien's breath hitched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, baby, I'm here… C'mere… Good, don't worry, let me do it for you…" Lucien curled down on Mundy's chest and felt his lover roll his hips slowly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, hah, haah…!" Lucien panted and sweated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I hit it again?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded fast and dug his nails harder in Mundy's flesh.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right… Relax, baby, let me take care of ya, yeah?" Mundy's hand travelled down to Lucien's softness and held him there, with eager and open palms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded again, burying his head hard against Mundy's neck. He kissed him as a way of thanking him and his teeth bit the sensitive skin under which he could feel the blood pumping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah… Hang on, luv'…" Mundy opened his eyes and looked around them. Lucien was in his arms, holding on to Mundy as if he would dear life itself. The Aussie thrust slower as he now knew where and how to hit his lover to hear his satisfaction fly out of his lips. Above them, the dark forest sky and the twinkling of distant stars, too shy for the display, prudely looking the other way. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had dreamt of it countless times, making love outside. Not under anyone's eyes, that would be odd and twisted. But have the sky as a blanket, the stars as dim lights, and the cool air biting his sweaty skin, refreshing him. Gosh… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"M-Mundy… I don't think… Ah-!" More lewd moans and wanton, hitched breaths from Lucien. "I will not last much… longer…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, baby…" Mundy slowed down on his hips. "Want me to touch you?" Mundy slid his hand between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non!" Lucien pushed his hand way. "Y-you're doing enough… It's… perfect…" He sniffled and Mundy's eyebrows jumped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You ok, love? Want me to stop? You hurt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non…!" Lucien held his lover tighter. "I'm just… I am sorry… I need… I-I need…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it? Tell me, baby."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You! Just you… Please… I am so close… I feel like any movement now would-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kiss me." Mundy demanded and Lucien obeyed before the words fully hit his jelly brain. It was a sweaty, salty kiss, with the sweat and tears. And Mundy thrust his hips again, Lucien crying in his lover's arms. Mundy drank his sounds of liberation and fell himself, pulled by the intensity of his lover's fall. His abs, his chest and arms, everything contracted erratically along his body, pressing Lucien harder in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh…! Orh…" Mundy groaned and his hips jolted on their own, making Lucien moan in a high pitched voice. "Sorry, baby… Oh… It's just… I'm sorry…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you didn't… hurt me… It's perfect…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oorh…" Mundy fell back limply on the bed on soft duvets and cushions, and Lucien lay on him. They spent a few minutes catching their breaths, chests rising and falling fast first, and in time, slower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They closed their eyes, feeling the last drops of sweat roll down their brows and their sides. Their eyes were closed and their breathing calmed down. Mundy's hand slid up along Lucien's back until his fingers slid through his silver curtain of hair. He softly brushed the long locks, gathered them in his hands. It was relaxing for Lucien who rolled his eyes in bliss under his closed eyelids. The large hands palmed his scalp, the fingers kneaded it. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon Dieu</span>
  </em>
  <span>, where did he learn that…? Maybe Perle was more right than Lucien believed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>that man knew how to scratch perfectly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And the scratching melted away as Lucien fell asleep. When he opened his eyes and emerged from his dreams, he was still wrapped in Mundy's arms, rolled in a blanket with him, on the van's roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mornin', gorgeous." Mundy kissed his lover's brow and held him closer. Lucien stretched his legs under the blanket, until his toes curled up. "Stretchy, stretchy, like a kitty." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mmh…!" Lucien went on with his back and his arms before he released his breath and flopped on his lover's body again, nuzzling in his neck. "Oh? My hair? What is…?" Lucien was surprised by his hair not flowing with him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Braided it while you were asleep." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? I am sorry if it was any inconvenience for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, I love your hair. It's for you. Reckoned it was hot enough, and you were sweatin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> an inconvenience after all, hm?" Lucien answered and left a kiss on Mundy's neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, don't mind the sweat in the heat of things but it's warm enough this mornin'." Mundy put his hands under his head again and Lucien completely laid on his stomach, on top of Mundy's chest. "Look at you…" Mundy freed one hand and let it caress Lucien's face. "You're beautiful, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman blushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're beautiful, and adorable. Look at the pink on your cheeks, eh?" Lucien looked away to hide it. "Hey, come back here, 'm not finished with ya… And those beautiful eyes of yours, Gosh… That's the first thing I noticed on you, back when you were Lulu." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not my voice?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, then your eyes are a close second." They chuckled. "What about you, what did you like on me first?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I never thought you would ask."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't exactly take you for the sentimental type, especially back then." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I got feelin's too, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to imagine for the man who used jars of his own urine as a weapon." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it worked!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It did. And it turns out you do have feelings, oui." Lucien mocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It turns out I do?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Oi! You're the ex-spook, eh! Harder to read than bloody Chinese you are!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien burst out laughing and ended with his lips on Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still, you didn't answer, Lu'. What did you like in me first?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your trust."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, alright, and on me, like physically?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your eyes too. They looked tired, and your skin is tanned, hardened by the sun, but one could clearly see that you were younger than that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your hair. Not a single strand of grey." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yeah… Don't worry, it'll come and I'm sure you'll be the first one to notice." Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I will." His lover joined him in the laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You'll make fun of me for it, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Exactement." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien almost sang and Mundy hugged him close before kissing him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Exactly.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Their legs softly slid against each other's under the blanket. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should clean up, love. You fell asleep on me yesterday and didn't get a chance."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, of course. I will grab some tissue and a bottle of water to clean whatever I can." Lucien shifted but Mundy held him back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tsk, tsk, tsk… Come down with me." Mundy said and both slithered down the ladder. Lucien was about to jump at the back of the van but Mundy pulled him away. He jumped in and exited a second later. "Can you walk at all or does it hurt?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit sore but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold this for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, we are naked in the middle of - Mundy!" The Aussie swept him off of his feet and carried him, heading deeper in the forest. "What are you doing?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy passed through the white sheet that served as a cinema screen and went on, Lucien's arms laced around his neck tightly and his body curled up prudely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What if people see us?! Two naked men in the middle of nowhere?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie ignored him and continued walking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how are you just walking on the ground barefoot? You will get even dirtier? And what if there are bugs and insects of all sorts, ugh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy laughed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shush, princess, and look ahead." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh? A lake?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and in your hand?" Mundy asked and Lucien looked at what he had told him to hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soap?" He said, surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Ooh-! Nice and warm… Mmh…" Mundy walked in, the water rising to his knees and stopped there. Lucien looked up at him and saw the Aussie look around them, take in the view. The forest, shades of green, brown, beige, the lake, turquoise, and the blue sky, the golden sun, the shine of it in the lagoon blue eyes that tamed the overly civilised Frenchman.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There you go!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy-?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman was sent flying and landed in the water with a loud and inelegant splash, his limbs all trying to grip at nothing. Mundy burst out laughing when Lucien surfaced again, his long hair sticking to him, on his face, and spitting a fountain of water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that?!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy dived in the water and swam around his lover before standing up again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We wanted to wash up, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, not get tossed away in the lake like a pebble!" Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A pebble? More like a boulder, eh!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you calling me fat?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am! Ya put on some weight, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's… my hair! It's getting longer and longer…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure." Mundy chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Now, c'mere…" He started spreading the soap on his lover to clean him and Lucien mirrored him, the soap going from one's hand to the other's. "There we go… Ya can't be more white that this…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you now. You look like a foam yeti." Lucien teased. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A yeti?! I'll show you a yeti, c'mere!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy! Non! Stay away!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hahaha!" Mundy, who had started leaping awkwardly in the water now decided to dive and catch his prey underwater. Lucien dived too and swam as fast as he could. He managed to increase the distance between his lover and him. But what he gained in speed, he lacked in stamina, and soon, the Australian shark caught his prey. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There we are!" Mundy carried his lover out of the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are mildly scary when you want, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you know that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, got scared?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That stare you had! You looked at me as if you wanted me to be your lunch!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe I do, eh?" Mundy teased and winked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, indeed." Lucien smiled and pulled his neck up for Mundy to meet his lips. "We can go back to the van, and back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Worried about Pearl?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And Soot, slightly. He was spayed only yesterday and was still under the effects of the drugs when we left him.” Mundy sighed with a smile. "I cannot help it, I am sorry, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, I just find you cute. But uh, before we go…" Mundy put his lover back down on his feet. "Did you uh… Did you like it yesterday?" He shyly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I did." Lucien splayed his hands on his lover's naked chest and let them slide up to his cheeks. "I loved everything about it. The intention, the effort, the details…" He looked up in Mundy's eyes. "I loved the movie and your reactions to it, I am glad that you liked it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it was a good one." Mundy grinned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I also appreciated the snacks, the comfort of the van's roof, under the stars, just you and me. Of course, what happened after the movie was simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine.</span>
  </em>
  <span> I felt like a king, spoilt to any and every delicacy this Earth has to offer." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… I…" Lucien looked around them, as if there would be anyone eavesdropping on them. "May I confess something to you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course." Mundy lazily laced his hands around his lover's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I…" Lucien looked away. "I really appreciate your constant efforts to put me at ease and… to make me feel special. When I am faced with such generosity, I cannot but feel privileged, extremely so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down and saw two kitten eyes gazing up to him as if he was the answer to all his problems. He slid his hands up to cup Lucien's face and kissed the tip of his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You deserve it, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Merci." </span>
  </em>
  <span>They exchanged a quick kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You gettin' cold?" Mundy noticed how Lucien snuggled up against him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A bit, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, let's go back then, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned and walked to the shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup?" </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?" Lucien was standing with his back hunched and his arms wrapped around himself. "What's wrong?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I can't get out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Mundy walked in the lake again. “Oh, you were serious with walking barefoot with the bugs and all?” Mundy chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t mock me, it is the truth! Besides, we have just washed ourselves. If I walk back, my feet will get dirty again and - ooh!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy carried his talkative lover in his arms and started walking back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, you could have just said.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I could have just said what?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That you like it when I carry you.” The Aussie paid attention to again avoid the branches as he crossed the forest back to the van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oui but where would be the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fun</span>
  </em>
  <span> in that?” Lucien smirked and crossed his feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Seein’ you walk naked in the forest </span>
  <em>
    <span>is fun.”</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy answered and approached the van’s backdoor that Lucien opened for him. The Aussie hopped in, sideways, with his shivering lover still in his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’d say it’s even sexy.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0104"><h2>104. Chapter 104</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"When is she due, Micky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"A few days, maybe a week, now, Mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And he's always holding her like that?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep… Holds her more than anythin' else. Even took his week off of work for her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy and Caroline were preparing a tray of tea and biscuits while Lucien was on the sofa, holding Perle on his lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And how is it goin' with him?" She asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, he… He's amazing. I…" Mundy sighed and turned to look at Lucien, through the door. The Frenchman was absorbed by whatever he was saying to Perle and didn't pay attention to Mundy, leaning on his side on the doorframe. "I don't know how to say this."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just say it as it comes, Micky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Might come out weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky, I'm you mum. I know you. You don't have to make excuses or anything." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy leaned his head on the doorframe too. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's… perfect. He's everythin'. He's… Y'know, sometimes I think about how it was before."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before you met him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and even before we lost the farm, how I used to get mad at Dad and all… And then I look at Lu' and all this frustration that I had with Dad just… melts away. It's almost like it was worth gettin' mad and going to the desert for days if it meant that I'd get with Lu' in the end." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, Micky… Listen to you, big boy…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I'm sorry. Might be a bit too much, the way I said it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, please…" Caroline joined him at the door. "Go on." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… When I think back, I wonder how I managed to live before him. And then I realise that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That what, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That I wasn't." He answered in a sigh. "Everythin' makes sense with him, and nothing does without him." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't even know if that makes sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It does, Micky, oh it does…" Caroline turned to the whistling kettle and dealt with it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Mundy followed her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I felt the same for your father back in the days." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not anymore?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course I still feel that way for him, that's why I stay with him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>For better and for worse, in health and in sickness."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Never thought I'd get it one day, but now I do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it made you grow into an even better man, this relationship with your Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You're so much more calm, and confident too! You used to be so shy and bottle up everythin'. Sometimes even I found it hard to understand you, Micky. But now, you open up more and you even talk about your feelings…! I didn't even know if or when you had a girlfriend or a companion…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Never really happened." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No one came even close to what I'm havin' with Lu' now. It was just uh… y'know… Not more than a few hours, if we're both drunk…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, 'm not proud of it." Mundy blushed. "But it was never something when I could have decent conversations, or even just feelings for the guy, or the sheila. It only happened with Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled sweetly at her son. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Head over heels for him, you are, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, at least." Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, did you think about what I told you the other day?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy raised an eyebrow but soon he understood his mother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, yeah. But he's too busy with the kittens. Will give it more thought after." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fair enough. Now please, be a good boy and carry the tray for your old Mummy, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sure."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy obeyed and followed his mother to the living-room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Mon bébé… Oh? Tu as senti ça? C'est un petit! Ils sont presque prêts!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby… Oh? Did you feel this? That was a little one! They are nearly ready!]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had his hand on Perle's side, feeling the occasional kick of the young life brewing there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oui! Je l'ai senti encore!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> He laughed and Perle brushed her head against him.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes! I have felt it again!]</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we go for a cup of tea…" Caroline brought the tray. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, did you think about-?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I did, Lu', I got an extra lil' bowl of water for Pearl, don't worry." Mundy and Caroline sat left and right from Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Lucien said and took the bowl Mundy handed him. He got it close to Perle who sat up and started lapping at the water. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seem very worried for her." Caroline gave Mundy his cup of tea. "Did she have a bad delivery in the past?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not that I know of." Lucien answered. “But she must stay hydrated. She is drinking for four now, five including herself." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There are four kittens?" Caroline asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, that is what the veterinarian said."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu' even has that book he's reading all the time about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"About what?" Caroline asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cat pregnancy." Lucien answered. "I want to be prepared for the delivery and to welcome the little ones. The bed is ready and waiting in our room, did Mundy show you?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, he didn't…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu's a bit…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He says I am doing too much." Lucien said. "I am merely trying my best. It is an important event in the life of our baby here, so it is extremely important to me. Besides, it is exhausting for her, mentally and physically." Lucien scratched her, brushed her and pampered her all day long. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm tellin' him he doesn't need to be such a mother hen but it's almost like </span>
  <em>
    <span>he's </span>
  </em>
  <span>gonna get the kittens…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>We </span>
  </em>
  <span>are, Mundy - oh, </span>
  <em>
    <span>oui, ma chérie, voilà. Tu es fatiguée? Tu peux dormir, Papa veille sur toi." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my darling, there you go. Are you tired? You may sleep, Papa is watching over you.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot jumped on Mundy's lap to then lie next to his wife. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, Soot, tiens lui compagnie, brave garçon…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Yes, Soot, keep her company, good boy…]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even Soot is helpin', eh?" Caroline asked as she took a sip of her tea. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, he is an excellent future father. He bathes her everyday, thoroughly, and helps her stay warm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline smiled sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I ask, Caroline…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any names you would suggest for the kittens?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I… I don't really know. I'm not good with names…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are, Mum." Mundy wrapped an arm around Lucien's shoulders. "You chose my name and I'll never complain about it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy is so beautiful and exotic." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, well… I just liked the sound of it." Caroline chuckled. "But Lu', what does your name mean? Where does it come from?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well…" Lucien slowly leaned back on the sofa, paying attention to disturb Perle the Soot the least possible. "My mother told me that she was the one to choose this name for me. My father was missing when I was born. We learnt only later that he had passed. She chose Lucien because of the meaning. It comes from the Latin </span>
  <em>
    <span>lux, </span>
  </em>
  <span>which means '</span>
  <em>
    <span>light'</span>
  </em>
  <span>. My name means </span>
  <em>
    <span>'the luminous one'.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She named me thus, hoping that I would bring her the light of hope." He smiled, albeit with bittersweetness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That's very sweet…" Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed, she was." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is she still…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, she passed away a long time ago unfortunately." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Caroline."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Carrie." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped. "If I call you Lu', you can call me Carrie." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed from his end of the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But enough about old stories and let's look at the future." Lucien looked at Perle, asleep on his lap. "I cannot wait for the little ones to get born." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'll be a lot of little mouths to feed, eh?" Caroline said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but it is all ready, aren't we, Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I raised the previous litter mostly on my own, eh? Did I do a bad job at it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well…" Lucien teased with a smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, what? Dare tell me they were badly raised, I dare ya!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They weren't </span>
  <em>
    <span>badly</span>
  </em>
  <span> raised but uhm, a few things could have been improved, I believe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline chuckled at the banter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You boys are made for each other." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy blushed beyond his ears and Lucien's cheeks turned pink.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You remind me of Mike and I when we were younger." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"By the way, how is he?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather I left you alone?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, don't be silly." Caroline answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I would perfectly understand." Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', you're family." Caroline said and put her hand on Lucien's. "You need to know these things as much as Micky does." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She put her cup back on the tray and laid her hands flat on her knees. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's… Better, I think, in a way at least." Lucien and Mundy listened keenly. "He is talkin' again and living normally, so that's good." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But…?" Lucien felt it coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But he… He doesn't really wanna talk about you, Micky."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?" The Aussie asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whenever I come back from visiting you, I always tell him that you're doin' fine and, y'know, give him the latest news. But he doesn't really react to any of it… He's hearin' me alright, eh, but he just doesn't answer anything."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy lowered his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is he eatin' and sleeping well?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, like he used to. I sleep better too. But he's still a bit off for anything that concerns you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I'm so sorry, Mum, I-I wish I could do somethin'... Other than leavin' Lu' that is, cause that's never gonna happen."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, baby, I know." Caroline said. "I wish I could do something too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I might have an idea." Lucien said. "But I need to ask first, would Mike accept to see Mundy coming at your door?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know." Caroline said. "You guys want to visit?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just Mundy, I think my presence would be too much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy answered. "We either go together or none of us go. He's got to understand I'm not ready to compromise on you, Lu'. I've always taken his side and taken it on my shoulders, his rants, his anger, everythin'. This time, I won't yield." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien turned his head to face away for an instant. Caroline noticed it and frowned at Mundy for his bluntness. He blushed and looked where his mother was nodding at. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I mean… I… Uh… Hm." Mundy took Lucien's hand in his and pulled it to his own chest. "It's both of us or no one, is all."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know, Micky." Caroline gently nodded. "But what was your idea, Lucien? Maybe we can make it work differently?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- A few days later, in the evening --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, mon bébé, je sais, moi aussi je l'attends. Dad ne devrait plus tarder."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my baby, I know, I am also waiting for him. Dad shouldn't be much longer.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was sitting on the bed, in his pyjamas with his book about cat pregnancy in one hand. The other was busy petting Perle and Soot, scratching and lazily brushing their black and white fur. From time to time, he would turn a page and read whatever could make the passing of time less dull, under the night lamp. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Whenever some noise would interrupt his reading, his ears would prick up, along with Perle's and Soot's. But he knew that if Soot didn't move - and if Perle didn't try to - then, it wasn't Mundy yet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, it did happen. Soot and Perle were bathing each other when the black male slithered out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle pushed herself on her paws to stand up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Ma chérie, non, regarde-toi, tu peux à peine tenir debout. Reste allongée avec moi, Dad et Soot vont venir, ne t'inquiètes pas." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My darling, no, look at yourself, you can barely stand up. Stay on my lap with me, Dad and Soot will come shortly, don't worry.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle meowed in protest but soon agreed with her Papa when she realised that her belly was too much of a burden to jump down the bed. She curled back on her Papa's lap and complained.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meoooow?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why, you ask? Because you are bearing fragile children, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon bébé." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He brushed her long, white hair and paid attention to never pressure her belly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, luv'." Mundy entered the room while Soot slithered back on the bed. "Look at you, babies…" The Aussie removed his clothes to stay in a tank top and boxer shorts before joining Lucien and the cats in bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Won't you be cold with only that?" Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, you and the cats keep me warm."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Perle raised her head and pushed herself to her feet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bonsoir, mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Good evening, my love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a kiss and Lucien naturally used Mundy's shoulder as a pillow. Perle and Soot lay between them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry, Pearl baby." Mundy scratched Perle on her head. "I was busy with work and all… The electricity cut on the workshop and a few other rooms. Turned out it was only a fuse in the end."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It took you a long time…" Lucien complained and snuggled against his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry, couldn't tell it was as simple as that at first." Mundy looked down his chest. Lucien was lying on his shoulder, Perle and Soot sharing his chest and stomach. "Look at all of you, I was only gone for a few hours, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We missed you." Lucien said.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!" The cats answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, sorry. Did I miss anythin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle is getting more and more tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's gonna be soon, eh?" Mundy answered as he laced his arm around Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. I can't wait but I am also apprehensive."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien closed his eyes as he felt Mundy slide his fingers through his locks to scratch his scalp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We will be grandparents, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie switched off the night lamp and Lucien put his book aside, on his night table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We were grandparents before, eh. It's not the first time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, but this time we will attend the event of giving birth itself…! Last time, you saw the kittens days after their birth, and I? I saw them much later!" Lucien sighed with a smile. "We will see them open their eyes and… take their first steps, eat solid food for the first time…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You really talk about them as if they're your own babies, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is as close as it can ever get." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you… Would you have liked to have more children?" Mundy shyly asked and started regretting when he heard Lucien take a deep breath and sigh. In the darkness of the night, he couldn't see it, but Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know. I don't think I want </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> children. I just… I would have loved Jérémy to…" Lucien didn't manage to finish his sentence. "Sometimes, I think about the future, not just for you and me, but the future </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond us.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Once we pass, nothing will remain of us but a lifeless body. No one will carry our name, our values, </span>
  <em>
    <span>us."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked down and saw Perle and Soot had fallen asleep, forming one mass of fluff on Mundy's body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, guess you're right but you're also very wrong, baby." Mundy answered with a low voice, and pulled Lucien to rest his head on him. "You're the only reason some people made it through the war, you're the only reason some lives didn't end back then. You'll be remembered, for sure, and if you think about it, the simple existence of these people and their children is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> doin', even though they're not your kids, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but it is very impersonal. None of these people will have a part of me in them. But those kittens, as disturbing and mad as it sounds, these kittens do have a part of you and me, as much as Perle and Soot do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not mad, baby. It's the truth. I mean, I remember the first time I saw baby Pearl stop at a crossroad… </span>
  <em>
    <span>That </span>
  </em>
  <span>was madness." Mundy chuckled and Lucien smiled. "But also, that showed me what kind of man you were, and turned out you weren't so different from me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucien asked as his eyes slowly closed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You showed me that you were a family man, a man who could care deeply for people, even though the suit, the tie, the balala-thingy and everythin' didn't show it much. Your heart was bigger than what it seemed and even if your attitude and all tried to hide it, your heart was still bigger and sweeter, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw… Mundy… Did you really think all that when you saw Perle stop at the crossroad?" Lucien's hand slowly slid to Mundy's chest and gently scratched it on the tanktop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but thing is, I didn't stop to put it into words. But now you taught me to do it, and here we are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember I had that chat with you, a long time ago, and I told you that you managed to put words on things I couldn't. D'you remember that, doll?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien hummed and weakly nodded against his lover's chest, next to Perle's fluff. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, back then, you said that it was because I was scared of lookin' inside me, scared of what I'd find. But now, I'm not, not anymore. I just… I feel like I've got my life together, and in my own hands. I have a beautiful, uh… I-I don't even know what to call you, I mean, boyfriend seems childish, partner sounds like we're doin' business…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about lover?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's nice but… You're more than that, Lu'. You're so much more. I grew up with you, I changed. I'm so much less shy now, I'm more confident and I feel like a proper man, with a family to take care of. Lu', you… You've made me </span>
  <em>
    <span>a man.</span>
  </em>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his eyes and raised his head to Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…? These are very strong words." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I know." Mundy frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this?" Lucien turned to his stomach to rest on his forearms. Mundy looked in his eyes and slid a hand on his cheek and through his long, silky hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'm sure. You've changed me, Lu'. I'm more responsible now, I'm… I've always feared that day that I'd have a family on my shoulders. I can hardly take care of myself alone so takin' care of other people was just not possible. But I had it wrong in my head. O'course I can take care of a family. If the family is you, Pearl and Soot, yeah, I'll carry you all on my shoulders everyday if I have to. I just… I just love you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and pushed himself closer to Mundy, pressing his lips against his lover. The Aussie's hand gently pushed Lucien's hair away from his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I love you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another quick peck was exchanged and Lucien laid his head on Mundy's shoulder. It didn't take them long to fall asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0105"><h2>105. Chapter 105</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Mundy? Mundy, wake up, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour, </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was patting Mundy's shoulder repeatedly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh? Huh…? W-what's wrong?" Mundy opened one eye and frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Perle, I can't find her, please, help me, I-I don't know what to do…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy opened his other eye in a flash and blinked repeatedly. Both him and Lucien got out of bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Have you looked everywhere in the house?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I-I cannot find her or Soot… I am terrified, Mundy…!" Lucien's breath was short and fast. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, let's look together, switch the lights on everywhere. You go and take downstairs, I stay here upstairs, now go…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien obeyed without a second thought and hurtled down the stairs. In a few seconds, all the house was lit up and as Mundy looked at the alarm clock in their room, he realised it was a few minutes past three in the morning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl? Pearl, baby? Sooty boy?" He looked in the room, the cupboards, the bathroom, the cat's room…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle? Perle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>ma chérie? Mon bébé? </span>
  </em>
  <span>Soot? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Où êtes-vous tous les deux?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle? Perle, my darling? My baby? Soot? Where are you, the both of you?]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy came downstairs to help his lover and found Lucien running from one room to the next. All the cupboards in the kitchen were open and the living-room looked as if it had just been burgled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Babies? Where are you…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot find them anywhere, Mundy? Did they leave? Did they just go? But why? And where to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy took his lover by the hand and pulled him closer to hug him and comfort him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl can't have gone far, she's big and slow…" He frowned to think when-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both Lucien and Mundy's head swooshed to the direction the meow had come from. It was a windowsill. The window was open and Soot slithered inside. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soot!" Lucien leapt at the cat. "Where is Perle? Is she alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The black cat slithered away and upstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Soot! Soot,</span> <span>wait!" </span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men rushed after the cat who darted to the bedroom. He bit into one of Lucien's shirts and ran back downstairs, slithering like a shadow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soot!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men ran back downstairs and caught a glimpse of the cat leaping outside, through the open window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go, Lu'!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy unlocked the door and both him and Lucien ran in the dead of night, barefoot in the street and hand in hand. Lucien was in his pyjamas while Mundy was still in a tank top and pair of boxer shorts. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They didn't have to run for long as Soot slipped under the van with the shirt that he had stolen. Lucien and Mundy went on all four and looked underneath the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's dark as all hell… Wait…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy ran back home and came back with the van's keys. He unlocked the back door and slipped in. Not a second later, he emerged and lit a flashlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, bugger, baby!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Perle!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle was restless under the van, walking in circles in a slow and heavy gait. When she saw Papa and Dad, she pushed herself out of her hiding and meowed long and painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're here, baby… Lu', it's happenin', oh shit, she's lickin' herself now… Let me carry her to the van." Mundy gently carried her inside. "Quick, Lu', get some towels from the cupboard, now lay them down, perfect, here we go…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to his knees and lowered Perle on the towels that Lucien had placed on the floor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, mon Dieu…" Lucien was restless too and on his knees, he was shaking from teeth to toes, "W-what can I do? Perle? Perle, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dis-moi, mon bébé…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Perle? Perle, tell me, my baby…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soot gently put the shirt next to Perle who was laying down and licking her nether regions repeatedly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, Lu', listen here, there isn't much we can do. When the babies get born, don't touch them before she does, ok? It'll be messy but she needs to clean them herself, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was still shaking, and his teeth were chattering. Mundy switched the light on in the van and closed the door. He came back to sit on the floor, next to Lucien, and pulled him into a comforting hug. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why is she licking herself there? Is she hurt? Do we need to take her to the veterinarian? Sh-should we drive her there?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, sshhh… Lu'..." Mundy gently rocked his lover left and right. "Stop worryin', it's not helping her to feel so much tension in you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will she be fine?" Lucien started biting his nails.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, have you not been readin' that book of yours?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I have but… I-I don't feel so ready now." Lucien shamefully admitted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, it doesn't matter." Mundy gently brushed Lucien's hair. "Want me to talk you through it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, please." Lucien clawed on his lover's sides and leaned his head on his shoulder, but his eyes never left Perle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See how she's lickin' herself?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She isn't hurt, she's feelin' it coming. Any second now she - oh, here she is, her water broke. That's why I had you get the towels."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can Soot or us help her in any way?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. See how even he's keeping his distance?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then we should do the same. Just be here for her, encourage her, but don't disturb anythin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did he take one of my shirts?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that's what brings them comfort, the smell of you. While you were supposedly dead, they slept every night with your jacket and your perfume on it…" He kissed Lucien's head and continued to gently rock him left and right, to comfort him. "And look now, can you see through the fluff there…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where?" Lucien pulled his neck to see better while keeping his distance with Perle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look there." Mundy pointed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's the first baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, mon Dieu!" Lucien escaped his lover's arms and looked at Perle, addressing her directly. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon bébé, tu peux le faire, allez ma chérie, un petit effort, on peut voir le petit, vas-y ma petite…"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My baby, you can do it, go on, my darling, a bit more effort, we can see the little one, go on, my baby…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy put a hand on Lucien's back and brushed him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, are you sure I cannot touch her? I would like to hold her hand."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure, love, leave her alone." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, here, baby." Mundy pulled his lover back in his arms and pointed at the first kitten. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh! It's white! It's white like his mother!" Lucien excitedly announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but look at the paws…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien squinted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grand Dieu! </span>
  </em>
  <span>It's white with black paws!" Lucien turned to Mundy and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and the first one is out now. Great job Pearl, breathe and go for number two, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, listen…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kitten squeaked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it hurt? Is it alright?" Lucien asked, worried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, luv', it's normal. Babies squeal and mewl to attract mummy's attention. But see how its eyes are closed?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned closer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, oui, you are right… Is that normal?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, their eyes and ears stay shut for a few days."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They cannot hear or see anything for </span>
  <em>
    <span>days?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor them…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And they're very bad at regulatin' their body temperature, that's why they pile up in a mass of fluff, or they stay stuck to their Mum."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It lasted hours of Lucien going through a roller-coaster of emotions. He would explode in joy whenever a kitten made it entirely out and would worry to the bone through the entire process, when the kitten is half in and half out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is it! Four of them!" Lucien chimed, trying again to escape his lover's arms, but Mundy held him back, seeing how much the Frenchman wanted to touch either mother or newborns. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so we got a white one with black paws, a white one with a bit of off-white-ish, a completely black one and a white one with a black tip of the tail." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They look so… defenseless…! </span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon amour… </span>
  </em>
  <span>Can we do anything for them or not yet?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not yet, see how Pearl is still bathing them?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means they're not ready for us yet. But y'know what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come with me, we'll go and get some water and food for Pearl and Soot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"May I say something to her first?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"O'course. D'you want me to leave you alone with her?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please." Lucien tightened his hand on Mundy's. He turned to Perle. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ma chérie, je suis fière de toi. Papa et Dad sont très fiers de toi. Donne-nous une petite minute, on revient tout de suite. Soot, s'il te plaît, veille sur elle." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[My darling, I am proud of you. Papa and Dad are very proud of you. Give us a little minute, we will be back in a second. Soot, please, take care of her.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both men exited the van and went back home. Mundy headed straight for the kitchen and Lucien let go of his hand, parting ways in the corridor. He didn't think much of it, he assumed Lucien needed to use the bathroom. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Mundy finished preparing some food and water for the cats, Lucien appeared at the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let us go back, shall we?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doin' with all that?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's pillows and a blanket. You don't think I will sleep here while Perle is there all alone?" Lucien answered. "Come on, she is waiting…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled and followed his lover. A minute later, they were back in the van and Perle had stopped bathing her little ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, Pearl, some food and water. Y'need to drink plenty with all that water you lost, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why does she sound so sad?" Lucien sat on the floor next to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She isn't sad, baby, she's tired."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, that I can understand. May I touch her now?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's see if she's ok with that…" Mundy approached his hand to Perle slowly. She smelt his fingers and leaned her head to them. "Yeah, she seems alright, luv'. Just try and not tire her more, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, non, of course not." Lucien approached his fingers to her, and Perle looked up at him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Oui, mon bébé?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Yes, my baby.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle purred when Lucien scratched her head and her jaw. The Frenchman showered her in words of praise and affection while Mundy switched on the small electric heater before sitting next to them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, Lu'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need names for the babies." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, oui, we do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any ideas?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do we even know if they are male or female?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me check… Pearl, is that ok if I have a look, baby?" Perle laid her head in Lucien's hand and closed her eyes for a moment. "Right, so let's start with the white one with black paws… It's a boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He looks like Glovy but with inverted colours." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why not Glovy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but like uh… Glovy the Second?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The long dynasty of the Glovies, hm?" Lucien asked with a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why not?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, he is now Glovy the Second. Check the next one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This white one with slightly off-white patches is a girl." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, a lady… By the way, isn't it strange that the patches she has are not black?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, Pearl and Soot could've had plain ginger cats."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so it's not too surprisin' and no, don't look at her like that, it doesn't mean she did her business with another cat."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She certainly did not." Lucien answered. "We heard her when they… uhm… </span>
  <em>
    <span>conceived those babies." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Exactly. But yeah, what name shall we go for this one?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any ideas?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toasty?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" Lucien asked, unconvinced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She looks like Perle but a bit more uh… cooked? Right, maybe it isn't the best name…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is white and you can toast like that?" Lucien wondered out loud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Marshmallow?" Mundy answered and both men locked eyes. "Sounds nice, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled and nodded, leaning on Mundy's side. The Aussie wrapped an arm around him and pulled him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Next one, this black one here… He's a boy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look they are starting to dry off. This one is drying fast, he looks quite fuzzy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he's a lil' ball of black fuzz." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know what we will call him." The Frenchman raised his head to his lover and smirked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, what then?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his index finger and tapped the tip of Mundy's nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bushcat." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at how he squeals, and looks for comfort in his mother. He is exactly like you, only he is a cat. The Bushman, in cat form."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushcat?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bushcat." Lucien confirmed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right then." Mundy kissed his lover's brow. "So we've got Glovy, Marshmallow and Bushkitty. Now, for this last one… It's a she, she's white with a black tip of her tail."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She looks like she dipped the tip of her tail in ink." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Inky, then?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, Inky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So we got Glovy the second, Marshmallow, Bushcat and Inky, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I think so." Lucien took Mundy's arm and held on to it like he would a teddy bear. The Aussie smiled and kissed Lucien's hair, on his brow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, we're sleepin' here?" Mundy asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will but I don't want to force you if you would rather sleep at home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What nonsense are you blabberin' about, baby doll…?" Mundy chuckled. "You think I'll leave you alone to sleep in my own van with the rest of the family while I sleep alone in the house? Pfff, c'mon…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a chuckle and a quick peck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll prepare the bed, you keep an eye on the babies, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, baby?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Staying with me here, with us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You almost sound like I wouldn't." Mundy said with a hint of disappointment in his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I just want to make sure that you don't feel compelled to." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not." Mundy answered. "Wanna sleep in the bed or on the floor next to her?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We can?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, I'll have to spoon ya, we don't have much space, but if you feel better that way, yeah, sure. Let's put some blankets on the floor first… There… Put the pillows, yeah? Great, now we can lie down, c'mere, you old baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien snuggled against Mundy and the Aussie threw a blanket over both of them before lacing an arm around Lucien and pulling him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank God for the blanket…" The Aussie said, burying his nose in Lucien's hair. He started closing his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling cold?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy gently nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Oh, viens ici…" </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Oh, come here…]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien rolled to face his lover and pulled him such that Mundy's head was against his chest. The long locks of Lucien's hair softly fell on Mundy's head and face, bringing him an additional source of warmth. The Aussie buried his head there and wrapped his arms around Lucien, pulling him impossibly closer. The Frenchman hooked a leg over his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you alright?" He asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I just… I'm happy to be with you for this." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien heard the muffled sounds of kisses on his chest and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So am I, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember the first time we slept here?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, it was the night I confessed my feelings for you." Lucien gently scratched Mundy's head as he hugged it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… It was… It was somethin'. I mean, did you really cling to the ladder at the back when I left you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And did you really leave me in the middle of nowhere to be eaten by the coyotes?" Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, right before you joined me in bed and gave me a good scare, I was actually regrettin' it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I feel better." Lucien answered with irony. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, seriously, Lu'. I was thinkin' that I'd gone too far and I shouldn't have left you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then I felt somethin' on the bed, I turned and boom. There you were." Lucien smiled, still gently massaging Mundy's scalp. "You were there and I just… Gosh, and you knew I loved you!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you loved me too?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Had you been lovin' me for long or…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite a while, oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And you knew I loved you but you didn't do anythin'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I didn't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're more shy than I thought." Mundy said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, I wasn't being timid, I was being realistic. I was convinced that you deserved to be happy, and I would have given a lot to see you feel whole with me, but I was on a job that would surely end up in my death, and of course, I did not want to involve you in that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I understand… Still, I'm glad we ended up together anyway."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I did give away a year of my life again, to pay that price." Lucien said. "And I am not getting younger, not at all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither am I. But if I had to make the choice that you did, basically if I had to choose between losing you for one year but gettin' you in the end, and losin' you forever? Yeah, I'd have chosen the same. I want to live with you, do stuff with you, see stuff with you… I don't know, I just… I feel like things make sense with you, and I can be myself. I don't need to change myself for you to like me or not find me weird."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course not. Playing a role you can do for short periods of time. But pretending to be someone else for a long period of time will affect you, badly so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that the ex-Spook talkin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right." Mundy looked up and Lucien met his eyes. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Professor Ski."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and laced his legs between Mundy's. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's been a long time since I heard this name." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it turned out to be quite good, you are teachin' in the end, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it is true, although what I teach has nothing to do with skiing."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, can't be that good at predictin' the future. It's like the weather forecast." Mundy chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, if you can see in the future, what do you see for us?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both had their eyes closed and their limbs intertwined with one another. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That you and I are gonna fall asleep very soon, Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Even I could have made that prediction." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't ask for somethin' that you couldn't predict." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And what if I do?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well then, I guess I gotta tell you what I'm gonna do now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray tell." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere… I'm gonna hold you close… Like this… And I'm gonna kiss your forehead… Mh, like this, and I'm gonna wish you a good night, baby doll." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Good night to you too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both closed their eyes and the squeals of the kittens dissolved in the air as they too fell asleep.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0106"><h2>106. Chapter 106</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Alright, here we are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle sat down and Soot imitated her. A couple of weeks had passed since the birth of the kittens now and they had opened their eyes fully.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I would rather stay outside, I really don't think that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy cut Lucien's speech. "No excuses, no half-truths. We go </span>
  <em>
    <span>together." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy and sighed. "Don't look so sad, Lu', you're not the one takin' risks here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course I am." Lucien answered. "If this whole idea fails, who is going to carry your sorrow with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Yeah, I'm sorry." Mundy sighed and adjusted his grip on the basket he was holding in his arms. The kittens were squeaking and squealing gently there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is fine." Lucien answered. "Mundy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" Mundy raised sorry eyes to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Je t'aime, mon loup. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You will make it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[I love you, my wolf.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hope so… C-Can you knock on the door for me, please?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before I do," Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy. "</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy melted and his shoulders sank. He smiled, albeit sadly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Love you, Lu', you're my everythin'." </span>
  </em>
  <span>He whispered and their eyes locked, both blushing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his hand and gave the dark brown door a few knocks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hey boys, come in, please…" Caroline opened the door and let both men through. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who's that?" Mike asked from his sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's Micky and Lucien." Caroline answered while throwing a mildly scared glance at Lucien. The Frenchman nodded to her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike appeared at the living-room's door, his hand on the door frame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you want?" He bluntly asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle took a step forward and her fluffy hair spiked everywhere along her spine. Soot joined her, standing defensively between his wife, his children, his fathers and grandmother, and Mike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cats had babies, we've come here to show them to Mum and you, Dad." Mundy answered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff…" Mike looked down at Perle and Soot. They were showing their fangs and hissing. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, Soot, no." Mundy said, but the cats disobeyed, their posture was defensive. "Please, guys…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man took the stairs up and disappeared. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You guys come in and make yourselves at home, I'll go and talk to him." Caroline almost whispered to them, and both men agreed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They sat in the living-room, Mundy on the sofa and Lucien on the armchair. Mundy put the basket on his lap and Perle jumped to her little ones. Soot helped her bathe them all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not so sure it'll ever wo-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh." Lucien cut him. He was pricking his ears up, trying to hear what Caroline and Mike were saying, but to no avail. "I cannot hear them…" He finally gave up. "Not with the babies mewling that much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." Perle took them out of the basket one by one and lay down. The babies were hungry and the Mummy had felt it. She started feeding them when Caroline and Mike came back downstairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So! Where are my great-grand babies…?" She excitedly asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here, Mum, look." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline took a seat next to Mundy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw, look at them… There are… four! They're adorable! How old are they?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just two weeks today." Mundy answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aw…" Caroline stared at the little ones feeding from their mother who was trying to bathe them at the same time. "Do they have names?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, Lu', c'mere and tell Mum." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, of course…" Lucien rose from the armchair and crouched in front of the sofa. "This lady here is Marshmallow, this one is Inky, and then we have two brave little males. This black one is Bushcat, or as Mundy calls him, Bushkitty, and this white one with black paws is Glovy the Second."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The Second?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah," Mundy answered. "Previous litter had a similar kitty but with inverted colours and we called him Glovy. He liked his food a lot too, a bit like this one. He's always the first on his mum's milk and the last to go away from her. He even sometimes falls asleep still sucklin'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Poor baby…" Caroline smiled. "Ooh, they look gorgeous, look at their eyes…! Bushkitty has one green and one blue, eh? That's very pretty!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, one from his mum and one from his dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congrats, Pearl, your babies are gorgeous…!" Caroline gently patted Perle's head who closed her eyes under the tender gesture. "Mike, come have a look-see, they're adorable…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went back to the armchair to leave some space and Mike approached, not without glaring at the man…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Listen to them mewl, aw, cutie pies…" Caroline insisted, trying to get a reaction out of Mike, but the old man remained as lively as marble. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike took one more step and Soot jumped to his feet to hiss and show his fangs, digging his claws on the couch's armrest. Perle's ears were pulled back too. She curled on her babies defensively before slowly rising to her feet as well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. They don't want me to get close." Mike sighed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pearl, you get down and Soot too. What's this now?" Mundy's voice was authoritative and it surprised everyone in the room, from Caroline and Mike, to Lucien. The cats immediately stopped and Soot withdrew to Mundy's lap. "There. And stop hissin', we raised you better than that." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Both adult cats lowered their heads apologetically.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok, but don't hiss like that ever again, not at Dad's dad, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He scratched Perle and Soot's heads.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a second of silence in the room. Everyone was processing what had just happened differently. Lucien was melting on his seat, only he didn't let it show. He didn't know Mundy could be authoritative, and gosh, his insides were molten lava. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline was overwhelmed by the pride she was feeling. If this was what Mundy was like as a father, then her job on that planet was done. He knew when to step his foot down but showed compassion too. The mother couldn't help but take some pride for herself, surely Mundy had learnt that from her, at least a bit?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The one whose emotions were hidden as well as Lucien's, was Mike. God only knew what he thought of that, but he came closer and sat at the edge of the sofa, on the armrest. Perle looked at him intensely and turned her head to Mundy, who nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady cat carefully approached the old man, who was offering his fingers. She smelt them from a distance and got closer, ever so slowly. Soot jumped on the sofa and tended to the babies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle looked in the direction of her Papa, who nodded too. He wanted to speak, but Lucien was trying to make himself as small as possible in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The lady cat finally brushed her head against Mike's fingers gently. The old man softly scratched her and she purred, her meows wrapped around the rolling of her purrs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There ya go, baby, this is your Gramps, he's nice."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See how I'm your Dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my Dad."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, this is </span>
  <em>
    <span>my</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mum, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>my </span>
  </em>
  <span>Dad." Mundy explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Treat her like your kid, huh?" Mike finally broke the silence. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she listens." Mundy said and scooted over. He pulled Perle to himself to create some space and Mike joined them on the couch. Caroline and Lucien exchanged an eager gaze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien, d'you mind helpin' me with the tea?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course." Lucien took the bait and followed Caroline out. They went to the kitchen and shut the door. Then, both promptly stuck their ears to it… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, how've you been, Dad?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not too bad. Last week, we sold most stuff at the market. With the extra, I had the car fixed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was wrong with it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cylinder head gasket needed replacin'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, fair. Is it fixed now?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it's alright now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both were nervously petting Perle while the little ones mewled and explored the sofa, wrestling with each other while wobbling on their short legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And uh… What's up with you, son?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's ears pricked up at </span>
  <em>
    <span>"son".</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not much. Been busy with these fluff balls. Hard to raise them proper with the daytime job and all, but we manage. Lu' works in the mornings, I take the afternoons, unless there's an emergency."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're alright? Growin' well?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, so far, so good. Today's their first day outside the house."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They're curious, eh?" Mike said as Glovy and Bushcat tried to climb on his thigh. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, sorry about that, I can take them back…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, no, they're fine." Mike gently let his finger run on the little ones' heads, and Mundy grinned. "Son?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I uh… I still don't get it." Mike said in a serious tone. "For Lucien and you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah yeah, well… It's uh, it's alright. You don't need to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mike cut him short. "I… I wanna </span>
  <em>
    <span>understand </span>
  </em>
  <span>this. Been talkin' to your Mum about it." He scooped Glovy and petted him between his hands. "I don't know, son…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle took Bushcat in her mouth and gently dropped him on Mike's lap. The young black male curled down and looked up at Mike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I listen to your Mum, see? She's been tellin' me a lot about you and Lucien. Every time she visits you guys, she comes back and tells me about it, gives me the news." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle took Inky and dropped her on Mike's lap. She sat down there and didn't move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't get it cause I don't feel it in me. Never felt more for a bloke than just bein' friends. Hell, it never came to me that you could be more. And we didn't raise you like that, son, nah, we didn't. So of course, I thought about it all for a long time. Where the hell could you have got the idea from? You can't have just thought about it on your own, can you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle finally took Marshmallow and brought her to her great-grand father's lap. The poor kitten lay down, curled in a ball against Bushcat, she seemed afraid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But then, when I thought I could never get it, I asked your Mum. And as always, she knew."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle lay down, curling her body around her babies, on Mike's lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"She asked me why I chose her. I told her that it was because she was kind, and pretty, and compassionate… I went on until I couldn't think of any words anymore. D'you know what she said then?" Mundy shook his head. "That your Auntie Sally was the same." Mike chuckled and Mundy smiled. The old man laced his arms around Mundy's shoulder. "Then she told me that there is no rhyme or reason as to why I chose her. Yeah, she's nice and all, but lots of other girls are like that too. But your mum has somethin' special that speaks only to me, on the inside, somethin' that no one can put into words. And that's why I chose her." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy smiled at his father's dreamy eyes. He could clearly see that even after all these years, Mike still loved Caroline, a bit out of habit of course, but the feelings deep down, they were still the same. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then she said it was the same for you and Lucien. You chose him cause he's nice and all, but also, there's stuff you can't explain to me, you can't explain it to anyone, but when you think of him, it feels alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y'know, I still find it a bit weird but… I'll try. I can't promise I won't give weird looks, I'm sorry, it's just so strange to me. But that doesn't mean I don't love you, Micky. It's just that I'm a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>surprised, </span>
  </em>
  <span>if that makes sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Does that mean you're ok with Lu' and me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm… I'm tryin' my best, son and uh… I'm sorry I didn't just understand it sooner." Mike pulled Mundy in an unexpected hug. "I made your mum and you worry about me and for what? Cause you were happy with a bloke. God damn it, I asked Maurice and he told me he was a war hero that Lucien of yours, did you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded, returning his father's hug and holding him close. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah, I know." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's… Maurice told me he's a hell of a guy, traditional, and honest, hard-workin' too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Micky?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you really happy with him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I am." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. He saved me and sacrificed everythin' for me, even his own self. I won't find anyone else like him, Dad." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right. Then, please go and get him out of the kitchen, I need to talk to him." Mike gently pulled himself out of the embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alone?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, bring your mum too." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ok… Uh, Dad?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you." Mundy smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Heh, I should be the one apologisin' and you're thankin' me? Gosh, son…" Mike ruffled Mundy's hair. "You're a good boy. Now go and get Lucien." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went to the kitchen and gestured to Lucien and Caroline to come. They brought Caroline's usual tray of tea and biscuits. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You wanted to see me, Mike?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The old man gently scooped the kittens out of his lap and Perle helped him remove them. He then stood up to Lucien and looked up at him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sit down next to me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded and obeyed, Mundy went to the armchair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now you listen here… I talked to Micky. I talked to Caroline too. I'm not sayin' any of this makes sense to me at all, alright?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I wanna ask a few things." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you think of my Micky?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is… unique. Without a doubt, he is the most compassionate soul I have ever met. His unconditional love for you and Caroline speaks at length for his faithfulness, his patience and his loyalty. I have seen him show love for his family, for his friends, and for animals in an outstandingly respectful way. I have also seen his wrath and his frustration, and I admire him for them too. There is something beautifully frightening in seeing a man so gentle become furious. But as of late, I have had the privilege of seeing a more confident Mundy, and what a sight… I think you have raised an example for the human kind, Mike. You might not even see it, or not the way that I do, but please hear my words and believe them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike had listened, frowning all along and nodding from time to time. From the armchair, Mundy was shaking, his limbs were trembling silently as his jaw clenched. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is Micky happy with you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is my only worry." Lucien answered. "I strive to make his life complete, to make him feel as whole as possible. If in your eyes I am not doing enough for it, then please understand that no one else on Earth would do as much as I have, and I am not exaggerating when I say that I am, and will remain, the only person who will go to unthinkable ends for Mundy's happiness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Son." Mike raised a hand to silence Mundy. He turned to Lucien again. "You takin' care of him as best as you can?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm." Mike nodded to himself. "You… You really make him happy, huh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More than I thought I could make anyone, including myself." Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And d'you have plans for the future?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Neither him or I are young anymore. I do not plan anything else but live with him for as long as God allows it. Whatever his wishes, whatever he dreams of, I shall know of it and bring it to him. Those are my plans for the future." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hm…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike remained silent for a minute that seemed like an entire life and a half for everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…" Perle moved her babies to both Lucien and Mike's lap before sitting on Lucien's lap. She raised a paw to him and he gently held it and put it back down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Attends, ma chérie, je parle avec Mike, c'est important."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Wait, my darling, I am talking with Mike and it is important.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Caroline?" Mike asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anythin' you wanna ask him?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no…?" She answered surprised. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, c'mon, y'have to, we can't let Micky go with him without askin' a few things…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike, they already are together, what are you on about?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but you know that this isn't about them bein' together, it's about you and I givin' our blessin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyes watered up. Lucien saw it and looked at Perle before nodding in direction of the poor Aussie, melting on his island of an armchair, further away from the action. Perle turned her head to her Dad and both Soot and her went to comfort him. The kittens squealed in Lucien and Mike's lap, seeing Mummy further away, but both men kept them warm in their palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have nothin' to ask, I've seen them. I've seen them and I've heard them at home, they're… They work perfectly, Mike, they might even work better than you and me!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was sandwiched between Caroline and Mike and leaned back on his seat to not block their conversation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, Carrie, ask him one thing at least, just for good measure…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right…. Uh, Lu'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Will you excuse Mike and his century old manners with you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Carrie!" Mike exclaimed and Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please, I am an old man, and a man of tradition too. It is only normal that Mike asks me a few things." Lucien tried to calm both parents down. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? He gets it!" Mike said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh well then, now you </span>
  <em>
    <span>agree with Lucien</span>
  </em>
  <span>, Mike, hm?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, I do! He talks sense! Now, please Carrie, give us some tea, throats are dry here and we can't think anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, right… Here, Lu', pass this on to the old man from the last century, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Mike? Here is your cup." Lucien handed him the cup that Caroline had given him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"This is for you, Lu'... And this is for… oh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy had been staring, his back hunched and tears were streaming down his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…!" Lucien put his cup aside and the kittens on the carpet before going to Mundy. "What is wrong, Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Step aside, son, I think this is for me to handle." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien felt a hand on his shoulder and withdrew. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stand up, Micky." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie pushed on his wobbly legs and Mike pulled him into a hug, to which Mundy couldn't resist and burst out sobbing, his knees gave up but Lucien held him from behind and helped him stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Shh, son, don't cry… What's Lucien gonna think, eh? Didn't raise you to cry like that, eh?" Mike patted his back and held him close. "What's yer… uh… </span>
  <em>
    <span>companion</span>
  </em>
  <span> gonna think, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad…" Mundy sobbed again, the only word he repeated was Dad for long, long minutes of wringing himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere now, sit down." Father and son took a seat on the sofa. "There, there, thanks, Carrie. Look, your Mum's handin' you a tissue, yeah, wipe that mess off yer face, good boy… Now, can you speak?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's breath was hitched, his whole ribcage was trembling in erratic waves.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… I-I'm sorry… I…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, now, shh… You have nothin' to be sorry about. I should apologise to both of ya. Sorry, Micky, I didn't want to be mean to you or anythin', I just thought… I couldn't imagine how you could be happy with a man. And you," Mike turned to Lucien. "You continue takin' care of my Micky, alright?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, Monsieur." Lucien nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>[Yes, Sir.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See how sensitive he is? He's fragile, my boy. But he's strong too, eh? I didn't raise a sissy! He's strong and sensitive. He's my boy, and if I learn that anyone's been mean to him…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike," Caroline answered. "So far you've been that one…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah well, I was… not really bright, anyway! That's not the point, point is, I love you Micky, you're my boy, the baby we chose to raise and we both love you. As I said, don't expect me to not give you the occasional weird stare, I can't help it, you can't change an old man, but I don't mean any harm. I'm just… I'm just surprised, is all." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks so much, Dad, I…" Mundy hugged his father, clawing and clinging to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There, there, it's alright… Now, Carrie, give the boy his cup of tea, he's lost lots of water and will need the hydration. There we go… Now…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everyone held their cup and Mundy turned to take Lucien's hand in his. The Frenchman blushed intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien?" Mike called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did I tell you that one time we went fishin' with Micky and he caught a fish with his bare hands, or rather </span>
  <em>
    <span>his bare foot?</span>
  </em>
  <span>" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, non, I don't believe you have." Lucien smiled in anticipation. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, it's not a flatterin' story, not at the beginnin'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, please…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me tell him, it's a good story."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He caught the fish, see? But the fish caught him too! It was a vicious thing that grabbed his foot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, God…" Mundy hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See, we were on a lil' row boat and Micky fell in the water trying to pull on his fishin' rod too hard. When he came back to the surface, the damn thing was on his lil' bare foot!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien chuckled and Mundy shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, he doesn't need to know that…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, he does. Now there was also that one time where he tried to hunt bees, now I'm sure you can guess how it ended, eh?" Mike chuckled. "Carrie, get us the photo album, Lucien's gotta see the picture…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, no, please…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on! It was ages ago, let me show him what specimen you were… See, he caught the bee in the end, but the poor thing stung him on his ear as it tried to escape and the poor kid got an ear as big as a frying pan!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Caroline brough the photo album. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, squeeze a bit boys, c'mere Carrie… There we go… Now, let's have a look, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad, do we really have to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah we do! Lucien has to know what kind of a kid you were. Now, where was I…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Perle gathered her little ones and with Soot's help, they all went on their parents and grandparents' laps. As it turned out, the kittens were as curious about the pictures as Lucien was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman turned his head to meet his lover's gaze and smiled. Mundy's eyes were still a bit red with the crying, but he grinned back, and he slid his fingers between Lucien. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0107"><h2>107. Chapter 107</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Meow…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non, mon garçon."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lucien turned his head. "Glovy, those tomatoes are not ready yet, do not bite them." </span>
</p><p>
  <span>[No, my boy.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glovy..." Mundy added from a few metres away, in a fatherly tone. He was lying on the grass with a hat on his face and Soot lying on his chest and stomach, napping. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Glovy, you don't want me to count to three now…" Mundy said and the kitten obeyed on the spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He listens to you better than he does me." Lucien said, raising his head from the tomato plants. He had spent the afternoon there, helping Caroline to take care of the plants. He had trimmed the trees and was now on his knees, removing the weeds between the tomatoes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The kittens were roaming around, discovering fresh grass and a garden. Most of them played with the plants innocently. Only Glovy had wanted to taste them with his little fangs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kitties? Who wants some treats?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum, you gave them some after lunch already…!" Mundy removed his hat off of his face and looked up at his mother.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's four in the afternoon! Someone's gotta feed the little ones so that they grow strong, eh, Glovy?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow! Meow! Meow!" The kittens came jumping around Caroline's feet. She sat on a chair and bent down to deal the treats to the eager little balls of fluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was laying on the grass, with Soot on his chest, while Perle was inside, with Mike.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Easy on the food, Glovy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Glovy stopped chewing sharp before resuming. He swallowed his treat and his ears pulled back. Caroline winked at the kitten and offered him an additional treat, as she put a finger on her lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mum… Don't try and feed him behind my back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How did you know?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cause you used to do the same with me." Mundy said as he opened his eyes and stood up. "Right, I need to go now, Mum. I'll say bye to Dad on my way."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You need to go?" Lucien raised surprised eyebrows and turned to his lover who was approaching him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll spend the evenin' together. There's somethin' I need to do first. And by the way…" Mundy crouched to whisper in Lucien's ear. </span>
  <em>
    <span>"Dress up nice and come at 7pm at the crossroad between the High Street and King James Avenue."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's cheeks went pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I will."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Be there on time and put on the nicest clothes you have. We'll spend the evenin' just you and me."</span>
  </em>
  <span> Mundy turned to his mother who was playing with the kittens. "Mum, you'll watch over the cats tonight, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, we will, don't worry…!" Caroline answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, I'd better go then, I got stuff to prepare." Mundy winked at Lucien and the Frenchman felt like the most special man on Earth. "See you later, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See you, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy went away and Lucien stayed with Caroline in her garden. The kittens seemed to love playing there. Soot went to Lucien and sat next to him while the Frenchman went on cleaning the plants area. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And soon, the time came for Lucien to go and get ready himself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Lucien, I'll keep an eye on them." Caroline came to the living-room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you go and find Micky. We'll take care of the kids." Mike answered from the sofa, brushing Perle, lying like a queen on his stomach and lap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien went to Mike and sat down next to him for a moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this? I would understand if you changed your mind. Looking after all these little ones is quite tiring."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you on about? They're lovely!" Caroline said. "Besides, playin' in the garden got them all tired and they're sleeping now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, and look at this one. She likes watchin' the television with the old man, eh?" Mike looked at Perle on his lap.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think what she likes the most is the attention, the scratches and you feeding her treats…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Maybe, but she likes me too! Eh, baby, tell yer dad you like your old Mike, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow!" Perle answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"See? She does!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien got closer to the sofa. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you very much, Mike, I really appreciate your efforts." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mike moved his eyes from the television screen to Lucien's light blue eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, thank you too. Carrie was right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I heard that!"</span>
  </em>
  <span> A feminine voice said from the kitchen and Mike rolled his eyes with a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I mean," Mike went on. "Micky really found what he was lookin' for with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I try my best." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ya don't need to, son. Now you guys go and have yer fun. And whatever you do, you watch out for each other, yeah? And you be good to my Micky, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I dream of nothing else." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did he tell ya what's the plan?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mike…! It's </span>
  <em>
    <span>their </span>
  </em>
  <span>evening, not yours, get yer nose out of their business right now!" Caroline answered from the kitchen, surrounded by the mewling kittens. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Non, I do not know." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien answered, whispering.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien!" She added and both Mike and Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, you go before she gets out the kitchen and tells us off, yeah?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall, thank you again for looking after the babies."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Meow?" Perle raised her head and her paw to her Papa. Lucien took it and left a kiss on her white fluff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall see you tomorrow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You have a good evenin', Lu'!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Merci, Caroline, see you tomorrow!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien left the house. Mundy had told him to go back home and get ready for an evening just with him. What for? Lucien didn't know, but if Mundy thought he could surprise Lucien, he had another thing coming! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had hesitated quite a bit before deciding, but he shall do it. He headed straight for the bedroom when he arrived, he lost no time stripping naked and started the act. He had dressed as a woman before, oui, and had put on the whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>elegant show.</span>
  </em>
  <span> This time, it shall be different. This time, he shall play another card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had talked to Richard about it and the taylor agreed to help, not without having a second of surprise however. It was a request for a dress, but not any odd one. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Cut?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Close to the skin, but comfortable and not compromising." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Length?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Down to half of the thighs."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Colour?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Bright red."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dinner or social event?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Special occasion, something intimate." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard blushed slightly and his moustache only seemed more white in contrast with his pinkish skin. He stopped taking notes for an instant to clear his throat, before going on.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fabric?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Enticing to the eye and the touch." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Any special requirements?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The cleavage." Richard raised an eyebrow. "Generous." Lucien added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman had his eyes closed on the tailor's armchair, imagining the dress as he described it. The smoke of his cigarette wreathed and curled, rising in the air. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything to go with it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Do you happen to make lingerie?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard adjusted the glasses on his nose. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you do it for men?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I thought you had resigned." Richard answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What? Non, I am still a teacher, but what does it have to do with-?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No..." Richard took his eyes off of his notebook. "I thought you had resigned from your military duties." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I have. I am not a spy anymore…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then, why the disguise?" Richard asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is no disguise."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The tailor frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I will not act a part that isn't myself." Lucien made himself clearer. "If my demand cannot be met, I understand perfectly, Richard. But if I am asking </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all people, it is because I know the quality of your work, and I wouldn't want anyone else for this. I wouldn't be able to ask anyone else."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard raised his eyes to Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I shall do it. After your last request, I thought that it was for someone else…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, of course not." Lucien said. "It is for me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am relieved." Richard nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What were you imagining?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well… If you had come back to your military duties, then surely you wouldn't work for France, and as such, I should have to treat you with distrust, at least. And if, like last time, you asked me to use your measurements to fit the dress, then surely, with M…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you thought my relationship with M ended and I was now seeing a woman?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What else could I have understood?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And why would I train my walking with high heels here?" Lucien answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, yes, that I do not know…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I merely want to surprise Mundy." Lucien answered. "You should have seen his face last time when he finally understood that the woman flirting with him was me in fact." Lucien chuckled, thinking about it again. "But again, if you do not want to do it for any reason, I shall by no means force you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, please." Richard shook his head. "I must admit that your orders always push the limits of my knowledge and my craft. My apologies for judging, and badly so. I should take this as an opportunity to hone my skills and teach my sons with me." Richard nodded to himself. "You know, uhm…" He looked left and right before going on. "One of my sons, Paul, the eldest…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What about him?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He… I think you and M gave him the courage that he needed." Richard blushed and Lucien didn't understand where he was going. "He… He confessed to his mother and I that he… He prefers gentlemen." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows jumped in surprise. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, we did have our doubts but he just confirmed it and… We are actually delighted that he worked up the courage to tell us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Frenchman smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He is fortunate enough to have a father who describes himself as </span>
  <em>
    <span>'delighted'</span>
  </em>
  <span> about it." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Indeed. I imagine others are not so fortunate."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Far from it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Richard shook his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anyway, now, to come back to the dress…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Lucien described the vision he had, something that was enticing, revealing and inviting. The only thing the Frenchman wished he could buy was a few years of his life back. Ah, he wished he was closer to Mundy's age… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In any case, he put on the lingerie, the stockings, the dress, and the assorted red high-heeled stilettos. Lucien then went to the bathroom and put on his make-up. Eyeliner, mascara and this time, a hint of red lipstick. He put on golden earrings, a long and thin golden necklace and looked at himself in the mirror. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What should he do with it? Ponytail? Bun? Braid? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non, non, non. He needed something bold, something to go with the glamourous show he had been planning. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine then…" He grabbed his hair dryer and a brush, and got to work. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-- Later --</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, he should be here…" Mundy looked at his watch and his eyebrows jumped. "Ah, yeah…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had worn Lucien's watch for the night, the one he had broken on the day he had died. It was permanently 4.26pm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking at that broken watch didn't pinch his heart anymore, and especially not today. It made him smile. That broken watch was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you</span>
  </em>
  <span> in itself, it was something that Lucien had left before giving away one year of his remaining life. And for what? For the mad hope that somehow he would end up with Mundy. Somehow…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon…" Mundy wanted to wipe his sweaty hands on his trousers but refrained from doing so. "Mh." He grumbled and waited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had told Lucien to be there, at that crossroad, and on time. It wasn't too far from the house. But the Aussie started to be nervous. He thought back about what his mother and father had told him and kept on repeating to himself to breathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath, take a deep breath, take a deep-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey there, 'scuse me," Mundy turned to the feminine voice and the pat on the shoulder. "D'you know where I could find a wild man in a van?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's eyebrows jumped. In the night street, the Aussie couldn't see the woman clearly, but gosh, the curves, the shapes…! Mundy's eyes snapped back to her eyes, not without lingering at the wide cleavage and the golden necklace shimmering around her neck, diving down her shy chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uh, what?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, it is me." Lucien chuckled. "How many times can I fool you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?! How the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck?! </span>
  </em>
  <span>Hold on…" Mundy put his hands on Lucien's shoulders and pulled him under a lamp post.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Holy dooley…! What have you… Is it really you? I mean…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And look at you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon amour. </span>
  </em>
  <span>What is this suit? I have never seen it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked down at himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, you aren't the only one who can go to Richard and ask for somethin' special, eh? Like it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took a keen look. The cut was well adjusted, close to Mundy's body. It made him look even taller. The Frenchman let his fingers touch the fabric. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Soft, yet one can feel little asperities. Mixed fabrics, satin and cotton of India." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you sound like Richard." Mundy chuckled. "Like the colour?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dark, Burgundy red. One of my favourites." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Guessed so." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"How?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The first time I met you, as a spook, you were dressed in dark red, the suit, the tie, the balala-thingy. Thought I might wear it this time, give it a try. Besides, Richard went about givin' me a lecture about how it would suit me cause of my skin tone or somethin'..."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ooh, paid attention we have, huh?" Lucien chuckled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hard to ignore the tailor when he gets emotional, eh?" Mundy grinned. "But I uh… I mean I look at you and uh… Is that really you?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look into my eyes." Lucien raised his eyes to Mundy and the Aussie raised a shy hand to his cheek, cupping it gently, while the other rested on Lucien's hip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you're… You're even more than last time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More what?" Lucien asked with a smile that made Mundy's heart flutter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was devouring him with his eyes. The red, short dress, the black tights, the red high-heels and gosh the face… The face! The eyeliner, the dark yet subtle shadow on his eyelids. Mascara? Was that mascara? His eyelashes didn't need it, they naturally were long and thin, and gently flapped like the wings of a butterfly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that… </span>
  <em>
    <span>lipstick…?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mundy squinted on Lucien's lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien gently nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You didn't have that last time." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head and lowered it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy put an index finger under Lucien's chin and raised it. "You're beautiful, baby doll." He smiled and Lucien blushed. "And what's with the hair…? Curly and fluffed up? That's… bold. Reminds me of a certain spook I met back in the days, eh." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it too much?" Lucien asked, his eyes still evading Mundy's as the pink on his cheek deepened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah. It's… It's amazin'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien finally raised shy eyes to his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Really?" He whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, really. And look at you… Dress, purse and everythin'... A gorgeous doll you are." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yours, please?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Course, I'd never imagine that-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey!" A voice cut them. A group of men were passing by. "The doll busy for tonight?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, come with us, baby…!" Another man from the group added. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They were clearly past tipsy. Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We're busy." He simply growled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon mate!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sharin' is carin'!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere baby…!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hands off!" Mundy clenched his jaw and pulled Lucien to himself. "Lay a finger on her and I'll make a necklace of yer teeth." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wohow," One of the men went. "Possessive bloke in a suit. We're five, you're alone, what are you gonna do?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pop yer teeth," Mundy pointed at the first one. "Re-arrange yer ugly mug," He pointed at the second. "Break your leg." His finger moved again. "And you two, you'll get so scared, you'll shit yourselves and run away." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group of men laughed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well, then, come and get my teeth if ye like, mister suit and tie!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy turned to Lucien. The Frenchman's heart was pounding so hard that the dress around the cleavage was shaking. The Aussie bent down to kiss Lucien's brow. "Stay here, baby doll, I'll take just a sec." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, you don't have to-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. I said no one'd touch you and I mean it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then please, go easy on them. The last thing we need is the police after us, especially me, in this attire." Lucien said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, now stay right here." Mundy kissed Lucien's hand and turned to the group of drunken men. "C'mere then…" Mundy opened his suit jacket. One punch flew and the first man got unconscious before his body hit the ground. "Teeth out? Now, you c'mere…" Another punch flew and the second man hit the floor limply. "And you, yer leg…!" Mundy raised his heeled boot and that's when Lucien realised that those were brand new. They weren't brown, they were black, to better go with the suit. Mundy stomped his heel down the other man's tibia as he had wrapped an arm around his neck. Even Lucien heard the bone break and the Frenchman's thighs tensed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Non, non, non, non…!</span>
  </em>
  <span> The Frenchman bit his lip and stepped on his own toe to prevent his body from showing the effect that Mundy's confidence had on him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, both of you, d'you know who we are?" Mundy addressed the two remaining drunkards. Their knees had given up, they were on the floor, eyes wide and breath sort. As the Aussie didn't receive any response, he bent down and took one of them by his collar. "I said: d'you know who we are?" He spoke slowly, his nostrils flared and his eyes flashing fiercely. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, w-we don't know! We swear! Just thought the sheila was for the takin'! We swear!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then take your mate to a hospital and if you mention my sheila'n me, believe me, I'll find you." Mundy said menacingly and didn't see that under the lamp post, Lucien bit his lip. The Aussie let go of the drunk man and dusted himself off before closing his jacket again and coming back to Lucien. He offered his hand and the Frenchman gladly held it as they started walking in the street. "Sorry about that, baby." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… It… Ah…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You alright?" Mundy asked with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui… I think? This is quite an eventful way to start the evening." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And it's only the start, luv'. Now, can you climb on the bike with yer dress?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then c'mere and hang on tight." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy straddled the motorcycle that he had parked a bit further away and invited Lucien to hop on behind him. He started the engine and drove through the streets. Lucien wondered what the Aussie had in mind for them but soon understood when the streets became familiar. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, Mundy parked and turned to Lucien, whose dress shimmered under the golden lights of the establishment that both men knew very well. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Queen Victoria.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Remember this place?" Mundy asked, helping Lucien out of the motorcycle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, I do." Lucien answered but he frowned. "Did you book a table there? I cannot go inside, for them, I am dead."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Relax, I know. I didn't book anythin'. Just wanted to bring you here." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both stood side by side, about a dozen or so metres away from the entrance and Mundy laced an arm around Lucien's waist. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Brought you here cause this is where I saw you for the first time." Mundy said and Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Are you feeling nostalgic?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Not really. Just been thinkin' about it all, from the start till today. We've done some mad stuff, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Quite the adventure indeed." Lucien agreed and leaned on Mundy's side. From where they were they could hardly hear anything but the muffled sound of the music playing in the restaurant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"When I saw you in there, you woke things up in me." Mundy said. "At first, I didn't really understand. But the more I came to your shows and listened to you, the more I understood that I just wanted to hold someone, I wanted to have someone to say the words you were singin' to. And then I realised that I wanted someone to sing those words </span>
  <em>
    <span>to me…</span>
  </em>
  <span> As pathetic as it sounds, I was on my seat there, and I just imagined you were singin' for me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien leaned his head on Mundy's shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just… I didn't even want intimate stuff, I just wanted to touch someone, hold their hands, be touched by </span>
  <em>
    <span>their</span>
  </em>
  <span> hands… Feel like I exist and not just drag my feet from one day to the next." Mundy sighed. "You… You made me fall in love with an idea." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien raised his head to Mundy and smiled sweetly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"With your voice, I just… I felt like I was head over heels for someone who doesn't know I exist, and I didn't even know if they did too. But I felt it in my heart, the butterflies in my stomach, everythin'. I was in love, but with no one."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien grabbed Mundy's arm between both of his and squeezed him gently. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I-I don't know if that makes sense." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, it does." Lucien said. "You had the same effect on me. I think what we felt was longing. We both had love to give but no one to give it to, no one was worthy enough of the pain and the sacrifices that one does when one is in love. Because when you are in love, then you do not count. Such sacrifices of your time, your space, your energy, your money, all those do not appear as sacrifices, they are </span>
  <em>
    <span>investments</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>investing </span>
  </em>
  <span>in something that you are building, as opposed to yielding to something that costs you more than what you gain from it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah… Yeah, that's the idea." Mundy nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silence fell between them, only interrupted by the occasional passer-bys and cars. Lit by the yellow neon name of the place where they met, Lucien and Mundy shimmered in red, splitting the dark blue night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why did you bring me here?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because that's where it all started. That's where you gave a point to my life that wasn't just kill a bloke to get revenge for my parents. That…" Mundy pointed at the restaurant. "That's the place you revived me, after ten years of draggin' my feet in the desert, walkin' around under the scorchin' sun like a dried lizard. So I wanted to come back and tell you all this before…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Before what?" Lucien looked up at his lover. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We need to go." He simply answered and walked towards the motorcycle. Lucien followed him, still hand in hand with him and at a loss as to what Mundy had in mind.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0108"><h2>108. Chapter 108</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is it! The last chapter! Hang on to your hats, your chairs, your desks, anything :D</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The engine's roar was muffled by their helmets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was holding on to Mundy who was driving fast through the desert. They had fled the city and were now deep in the middle of nowhere, dust flying after them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Soon the desert landscape saw more and more bushes spring out of the ground until it became full grown trees. Lucien's eyebrows jumped. They were back at the forest where the lake was, the same lake where Mundy used to bathe. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie stopped the engine and put a foot down once they were a few metres away from the shore. Lucien removed his helmet and shook his hair before raising his eyes to the half moon. It shone on the surface of the lake to make the shy waves look silver. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" Lucien's eyes went to Mundy who was walking back and forth on the shore relentlessly. He seemed troubled. "What is it?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hold on. I-I'm tryin' to find the words…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien stopped talking and watched Mundy come and go for a few more minutes. The Aussie mumbled under his breath, monosyllables, grunts, growls. He would frown, scratch his cheeks and hiss to himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this the van?" Lucien pushed the leaves of a weeping willow and noticed that not far from them the van was parked. There was a table and two plastic white chairs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Y-yeah… I uh… I made some dinner, for you and me. You hungry?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, a bit." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wanna have dinner now or…?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What did you have in mind?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-well, I don't know… Let's have dinner if you're hungry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>D'accord." </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>[Alright.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They headed for the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, hold on…" Mundy jumped to pull Lucien's chair for him to sit. "You comfy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, merci." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gimme a minute, I'll grab the food." The Aussie went to his van and Lucien saw the yellow, almost orange light flash up as he switched it on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh?" Lucien's eyebrows jumped when scintillating, Christmas-like lights switched on along the van's roof, at the edges. He smiled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here comes first… these…" Mundy reappeared and put some candles on the table. "D'you have your lighter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui," Lucien opened his varnished black purse and handed it to Mundy. "Here."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks, gorgeous, just a minute more." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh-hm." Lucien nodded and Mundy disappeared again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a night of November and the weather was much warmer, such that it was very pleasant to stay outside, especially at night. Lucien let the occasional soft lick of wind brush his hair and raise his curled locks, grazing his shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here we go…" Mundy brought two plates out of the van and placed one in front of his lover and one for himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What have you prepared?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Try it and see." Mundy smiled as he took a seat opposite Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine, I shall…" He raised his light blue eyes to Mundy's, whose face was shyly shimmering above the candles. And when the Aussie's gaze met with Lucien, his breath stopped for an instant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Such a beaut' of a thing you are… Even as a sheila… I mean… If you had told me you'd dress as a woman, I think I'd have been completely put off. I mean, it's kinda weird, right? But then I look at you now and…" Mundy's eyelids fell half-way through his eyes. "It doesn't bother me at all, you just look so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>natural</span>
  </em>
  <span> in those clothes too, as if you'd worn that all your life… How can you seem so </span>
  <em>
    <span>normal?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because I am not playing a role. This is who I am. I…" Lucien smiled but his eyes lowered and his cheeks turned pink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey…" Mundy slid his hand on the table to hold Lucien's. "Oh, hold on…" He looked at Lucien's fingers. "Painted yer nails too? Gosh, everytime I look at you, I see something new." Mundy bit his lip. "But whatever, what did you wanna say?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am a bit… ashamed of it, Mundy." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can see that, but don't be, please. Y'know you can tell me anythin', eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded, his head still lowered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"I have grown to… enjoy uhm…" Lucien rolled his eyes up to shyly meet Mundy's gaze. "</span><em><span>Pleasing</span></em> <em><span>you." </span></em></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What d'you mean?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I was always the kind of man who would… </span>
  <em>
    <span>be pleased</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Men, women, all would try to catch my eye and I never had to try. But with Marie, I got a hint of what it feels like to be the one who is the most foolish, the one who is the deepest in love. And now with you, the more I explore this route, the deeper I fall and the stronger I feel for you, because I realised that the more I acted this way, the more protective you became and… I must admit I enjoy that side of you way more than I expected I would." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you like dressin' as a sheila? To get that side of me out more?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked away but nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You don't need to put on a show like that, baby. Regardless of your clothes, you're still my doll." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I cannot be called thus if I am a man." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why not?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It doesn't make sense." Lucien answered, still not facing his lover.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, tell you what, you go in the van and get a change. Remove the make-up and everythin', and come back here, I'll show you something." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mon, chop, chop!" Mundy stood up and pulled Lucien out of his seat to accompany him to the van. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No buts. Get in there and come back dressed as a bloke. I'll wait." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Fine…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later, Lucien exited the van wearing a suit and tie, one of the few that had stayed in Mundy's van.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Here I am." He said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, come and have dinner, baby." Mundy took his hand and sat him down again before resuming his seat. "Try the food and tell me what you think of it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien took his fork and dug in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mh… It reminds me of what you cooked when you found me in the hotel, hungover in my bathtub." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yep, that's exactly what I did. I tried to make the same pasta." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It is delicious… Thank you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, gorgeous." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They enthusiastically ate and finished their plates and when they were done, the concerto of cutlery on plate ended, while the shy rolling of the lazy waves on the shore resumed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, why did you now bring me here? We could have had this dinner at home." Lucien said, as he wiped his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Nah, we couldn't." Mundy answered, lightly shaking his head. "I wanted to take you back here cause this lake's important to us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We did a lot of things here. We argued, we hugged, we held hands, we…" Mundy's eyes were dreamy and his lips wore a lazy and nostalgic smile. "And you stalked me takin' a bath, eh?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… What can I say? You were bathing here when I arrived. I didn't want to interrupt you." Lucien cocked an eyebrow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, why am I convinced that you enjoyed the view, eh?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Surely because I did?" Lucien answered. He put his elbows on the table and held his chin on his palms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Did you?" Mundy asked, bending closer over the table. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I did. My only regret was that you were quite far and it was the dead of night. I couldn't see you as well as I would have wished to. But it was such a poetic view…" Lucien's eyes were dreamy and Mundy barely noticed that the mascara had gone. In the Frenchman's irises, the candle flames slowly danced and Mundy couldn't but bite his lip, his pupils blown wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Each time he looked at Lucien as keenly as now, Mundy would feel the same thing as when he would see the poster of a movie star. Such beauty was outstanding. But it was also out of reach, far and surely fake. However with Lucien, even if the man was strikingly good-looking, he was very much accessible, very much </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>, in front of him. And he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his, </span>
  </em>
  <span>gosh… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy's hand had risen to Lucien's cheek and gently grazed it, with the back of his knuckles. Lucien wrapped the big hand with both of his and leaned more into its touch. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, you're so soft… Look at you… I…" Mundy's jaw trembled on its own. "Bloody hell, you're amazin'..." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien smiled sweetly, the lines at the corner of his eyes grinned with him and his slim cheeks turned pink under the candle light. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… What I said about why I like to dress in a feminine way." Lucien started. "It is also the reason why I let my hair grow." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doll, you don't need to. Whether your hair's long or short, whether you sound like you right now, or like a sheila, whatever the clothes, inside it all, it's still you. I don't care what you put on, I love </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, what's inside your beautiful head and beautiful heart."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Would you rather have me with short hair?" Lucien asked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care. But what do </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> prefer?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I would rather have it short. It was pleasant to have it long for a while, but I am more used to seeing myself with short hair, if that is fine with you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Luv', you do whatever you want, I just want you to feel comfy and happy." Mundy opened his palm and Lucien snuggled against the warmth of it. "If you feel better with short hair, we can go and get you a haircut tomorrow."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You will not need to." Lucien looked away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why? Is somethin' wrong?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I need to confess something." Lucien stood up and started walking away. Mundy followed him and took his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell me…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I have been lying about my hair for a while." Lucien said, walking along the shore. His eyes were riveted on the froth gently rolling back and forth on the sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's ok if you prefer it short, baby, I don't mind, really." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Non, you don't understand." Lucien turned to face Mundy, raising his eyes to him. The Frenchman raised his hand to his own hair and grasped it firmly before pulling it away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Mundy's jaw dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien was holding in his hand a wig of long hair while on his head, his hair was exactly the cut that Mundy had seen on Lulu, back in those days.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You…? You had short hair all along?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"For the past few weeks, oui. Actually I got this haircut the day after the kittens were born."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't you tell me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You seemed to like my long hair so much. I did not want to tell you…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now, that's nonsense." Mundy faced Lucien and put his hands on his hips, pulling him close. "I thought you trusted me and it's only a haircut, it's not a big deal?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I know but…" Lucien bent forward and gently headbutted Mundy's chest. "I was scared you would not see me as your…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"My doll?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded against his lover's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'..." Mundy wrapped his arms around him. "Anything else you been holding back from me?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien shook his head against Mundy's chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gimme the wig." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien obeyed and watched as Mundy threw it away, far in the lake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Now we threw away the last lie you had for me, ok?" Mundy put his hands left and right on Lucien's cheeks, and the Frenchman nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui. Sorry." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's alright, baby doll." Mundy hugged him close with one hand behind his head and another around his waist. He kissed his now much shorter hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They stayed there on the shore for a while. The lake was calm and the night was still. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You feel better?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I feel more like myself."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't change to try and please me. I'm already head over heels for you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui but…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"There's no buts, apart maybe from this one, eh…?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The Aussie's hands had slid in his lover's back pockets on his trousers and he had squeezed the softness he liked so much. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a chuckle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"More seriously, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p><span>"Just be yourself, ok?" Mundy pushed his forehead against Lucien's. "I just want you as </span><em><span>you</span></em> <em><span>are</span></em><span>. I don't want, I don't like and I don't love any other one, just you. Don't change, don't even think about it, ok? I don't care that you think you could be better, because truth is you can't. You can't get any better than what you are."</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No." Mundy pushed his index on Lucien's lips. "Lu', you don't understand. I'm… I'm bein' more than serious and it's… It's important."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?" Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I…" Mundy stopped. "Tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Tell you what?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I…" Mundy's breath was hitched, he breathed fast and short, as if he was about to cry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Take a deep breath." </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The magic spell was cast and Mundy closed his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Was that what you needed me to say?" Lucien asked as he splayed his hands on Mundy's chest. He opened the button on the jacket and undid the bowtie. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"N-no, Lu'." Mundy put a hand on Lucien's to stop him from untying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop, please…" Mundy closed his fingers on Lucien's hand. "Please, I… I beg you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Mundy? Why are you so… intense?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because you don't get it." Mundy took Lucien's hand to his lips and kissed it. "I really need you to not change." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I… Fuck, I can't do it." Mundy's shoulders sank and he walked away from Lucien. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup?" </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lucien walked after him. "What is it you are trying to say? What is the matter?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't! I can't do this! I've told Mum and even Dad and… And I'm repeating their advice to me in my head…" Mundy ruffled his hair and scratched his scalp nervously. "Micky do this, Micky don't do that, Micky this, Micky that!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien had caught up with him and took him by the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I can't!" Mundy roared before he realised that he was shouting at the man that he loved. "I…" His voice thinned to a whisper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, tell me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, not like that." Mundy shook his head and Lucien noticed the sweat on his brow, shining in silver under the moonlight. "I… I…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me loosen the bowtie… Non, don't worry, I won't undo it completely, just enough for you to get some air." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Gosh, I-I'm sorry, I'm really bad… I'm bad at this, I'm bad with words…" Mundy sat on the sand and Lucien sat down next to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know what you want to say, but I am here to help you get it out. You have all the time in the world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, I don't. I wanna tell you… I need to." Mundy lowered his head defeatedly. He took a deep breath and turned to Lucien. "I… You… Would… Nnh…!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy was fighting himself, the words needed to get out of him, but it was a point of no return. Once the words were out in the air, the Aussie wouldn't be able to walk back, he wouldn't be able to turn his back and walk away. No, it was a step through a door that couldn't be re-opened. And as such, it made him sweat and his heart was pounding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu', I need to ask you somethin', but I'm…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Afraid?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy nodded. Lucien leaned on his side, both their backsides were planted in the wet sand and they started to feel the cold and wet sensation seep through their clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Maybe." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mon loup…</span>
  </em>
  <span> Whatever it is, I promise to not get mad, not that ever do get mad at you." Lucien chuckled. "I cannot." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You won't get mad but uh… You might… You might leave me." Mundy was staring at the sand between his flexed legs. "And I can't think about it. When I do, I-" Mundy's voice broke and he hid his face in his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I would never leave you." Lucien put an index finger below Mundy's chin and pulled it up. "Where else would I find a scruffy jar-man who lives in a van?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pff.." Mundy smiled. "Thought the jars disgusted you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, they do. But I will never forget that day. That was in fact a brilliant, if repulsive, idea."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They exchanged a smile. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy, I cannot leave you. My life, my being and my personalities are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>yours.</span>
  </em>
  <span> When I learnt that France wanted me dead, that I wasn't a spy for them anymore, I lost what I was, my identity. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>was </span>
  </em>
  <span>a spy, but not anymore and what am I if I'm not a spy? </span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> gave me an identity that didn't come in a fake passport and name. I now am someone because of your patience with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"D'you… d'you really think what you just said?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I ever in the habit of joking?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'." Mundy's tone wasn't one of a man who would appreciate half-answers or jokes. "Be honest." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I am." Lucien answered as seriously as Mundy was. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Right, uhm… I'm gonna ask you somethin' then…" Mundy stood up and Lucien imitated him. The Aussie faced his lover, holding both his hands in his own. He took a deep breath and let the shy wind cool him down. The lake was on Mundy's right side and the moon was lighting up his reason to live beautifully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yeah, that was Lu' indeed, the Lu' he had fallen for, the singer, the spy, the compulsive liar, the manipulator, the master of disguises and lies. The elegant man with the silver front lock and temples, light blue eyes like the sheen of the short blades he liked so much, and a smile to make flowers bloom in winter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien…" Mundy tightened his grip on Lucien's hands and the Frenchman raised an eyebrow. Mundy never called him with his full first name. "Lucien, I… I can't imagine my life without you. When I think about it, you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you are my life. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You're the reason I want to live. You… You've made me the man I am and uh… I-I just wanna do things right, understand?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, don't lie, you don't get it." Mundy frowned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I think I do." Lucien insisted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No. Let me explain." Mundy let go of Lucien's hands and fished something out of his backside pocket before dropping to one knee, planted in the wet sand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucien." Mundy cut him and raised his eyes to the man who stole his heart the day he set his eyes on him. Lucien put a hand on his mouth. "D'you wanna marry me?" Mundy opened the velvet box in which something shone and reflected the moonlight.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Mundy… We cannot get married, we are both men and-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That wasn't my question." Mundy answered, frowning, and now Lucien saw his trembling lip and glistening eyes. "Question is, d'you </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanna</span>
  </em>
  <span> marry me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui." Lucien answered. "Oui! Oui!" He exclaimed, more and more sure of himself. He looked down at the little box that Mundy held open. The Aussie stood up and took the silver ring that was sitting in the box before taking Lucien's hand in his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, baby…" Mundy took a deep breath and slid the ring on Lucien's finger. It fitted beautifully. "This is yours now, I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>I'm</span>
  </em>
  <span> yours now…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let me…" Lucien sniffled and took the second ring from the box. "Let me…" With shaking hands, he took Mundy's and it wasn't easy slipping the silver ring in. "I'm yours too, </span>
  <em>
    <span>mon loup, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I have always been." He sniffled again. "From the day you set your eyes on me, from the day you looked at me, talked to me, treated me like a man of trust, I've always been yours, Mundy."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere, baby, I need you." Mundy pulled Lucien in for a kiss. Their lips were salty from the tears they shed, their ribcages jumped erratically as both breathed short, fast and syncopated. Lucien clawed into Mundy's collar while Mundy dug his fingers in his sides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When screwing their eyes hard started to hurt, they released their breaths and parted from the kiss. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… Thanks, luv', really, thank you, baby doll, I… I swear I'll protect you, and make you happy. I swear I'll… I'll take care of you and give you the time, the attention and the peace of mind that you deserve." Mundy sniffled repeatedly between two words, wiping his eyes with the back of his sleeve. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy… We…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't care that we can't sign a piece of paper or go to church!" Mundy burst out. "I just… It's between you and me, no one else! I just want to tell you that… Uh, that this is it for me. I wasn't lookin' for anyone and I won't anymore. You're my best and my last." Mundy held Lucien's head between his hands and pushed his forehead against his. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So are you Mundy…" Lucien closed his eyes and tears rolled down his slim cheeks. He put his hands on Mundy's wrists. "I was not looking for someone to have the burden of my company, until I met you, and then… Everything flipped and I </span>
  <em>
    <span>needed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to spend more time with the man who was not only an outstanding sharpshooter, but the kindest soul the Earth ever bore." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I just have to ask you one thing, Lu'."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anything for you." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look at me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien opened his crying eyes and looked into Mundy's lagoon blue irises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Please, Lu', please never ever change." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's eyebrows arched high up and he put a hand on his mouth, to hide his imminent sobs. The Frenchman simply nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Say it." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I… I won't ever change. I will stay myself with you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, baby." Mundy sniffled and smiled. "Bloody hell… I-I didn't think I'd cry…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I didn't think I would ever be married." Lucien answered. "I… I don't know how to feel." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"C'mere." Mundy pulled his lover close in an embrace.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mundy?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Am I… Am I a Turner now?" Lucien asked and Mundy's heart jumped in his chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, you are. You're… Lucien Turner." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh…" Lucien buried his head in Mundy's chest and started sobbing profusely. His cries were muffled but Mundy could still hear him and feel his body shake under the violent short breaths. He wrapped his arms around him dearly, one behind his head and one around his waist, and supported him while he cried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It lasted so long that Mundy too started crying. He didn't really know why Lucien was crying and why he had felt the need to join in. But there they were, two middle-aged men crying their eyeballs out on the lake's shore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy started to feel Lucien's tears wet his shirt and make it to his very skin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"L-Lu', baby doll, I… Are you alright? Why're you cryin', luv'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I do not know, Mundy, I… I made it… finally… finally I am happily married now… I am free and married, and delighted to be so… I've been running all my life chasing that dream, I ran for so long that I abandoned the hope of finding stability in my life. And I was the only one to blame! I had signed to be a spy, my freedom and actions tied by the will of others. But now…" Lucien spoke between his ribcage jumping. "Now, I'm… I'm </span>
  <em>
    <span>happy."</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And he burst out sobbing again. His knees wobbled awkwardly beneath him as the shock of the realisation hit him. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>it.</span>
  </em>
  <span> No more secrets, no more fights, but also and more crucially, no more disappointment at himself. No more looking at himself in the mirror and finding himself too old to find someone and settle down as hard as marble. No more looking at himself in the mirror and hating his guts for wasting his life, hating his tired eyes, hating the multiplying lines on his face, the slender cheeks, from which all the life had been sucked out by the nicotine, the grey hair, withering and losing its colour as much as it was losing his life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Non. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That was it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked up now and saw lagoon irises with wide pupils, red eyes and lines at the corner of them, like his own. He saw slim and rough cheeks, sideburns that no one else could wear and no one else should. Mundy is the only one who is allowed to. Anyone trying to wear that is a fool, an idiot and a criminal. There was one only one man with brown hair that looked almost ginger under a yellow light, only one man who could hold Lucien perfectly, only one man who could hold Lucien in the palms of his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The good boy who had always listened to his parents, was always so close to them and obedient, always putting them first in his mind. The same parents who had always pushed him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>find a sheila to settle down.</span>
  </em>
  <span> In the end, the sheila came in the form of a man. And what man… A fallen war hero who had one mission left to accomplish before blowing out his candle on his own, because no one else was left for him. What he didn't know was that he wasn't </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> a war hero, he was a very clever human being, able to read people and Mundy in particular very well. He was the hero of the Aussie's heart, the one who revived it gently, slithered through the cracks of his marble and crumbling heart to wake up a soft and warm beat; the man who took the shyness away from Mundy to let him speak his ideas, his truth, take them inside himself, turn them into words, and not be scared to say them out loud, for the world around him to hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien's breath was still fast, sharp and short. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'll count to three and… And we both take a deep breath, yeah?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"One…" Mundy slid his hands to cup Lucien's cheeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Two…" He opened his eyes and looked down at Lucien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Three…" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both inflated their chests with fresh air, they could smell the lake, the forest, and each other's scent. And they released whatever their entrails held, they sighed long and powerful, releasing into the air years, and decades of worries.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They looked at each other and smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lu'?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can I ask you somethin'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Pray do." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you sing?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you want me to sing?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You know what you have to sing now." Mundy answered and Lucien smiled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oui, I do. But I want you to sing her with me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We both have to wave goodbye to her, </span>
  <em>
    <span>together.</span>
  </em>
  <span>" Lucien explained. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, right. Yeah. Ok, you start." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lucien looked in Mundy's eyes and let the gentle waves of the lake count the tempo for him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je l'ai trouvée devant ma porte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I found her at my doorstep]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Un soir, que je rentrais chez moi</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[One evening, as I was coming back home] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Partout, elle me fait escorte</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Everywhere, she accompanies me]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Elle est revenue, elle est là"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[She has come back, here she is]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mundy pitched in and started singing with his lover, as best as he could. He wasn't ashamed of his hoarse voice and didn't hide.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Je veux encore rouler des hanches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I still want to roll my hips]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux me saouler de printemps</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I want to get drunk on spring]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux m'en payer, des nuits blanches</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I want to spend more sleepless nights] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A coeur qui bat, à coeur battant</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[With my heart beating, my heart racing] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Avant que sonne l'heure blême</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[Before the pale hour rings]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et jusqu'à mon souffle dernier</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And until my last breath] </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Je veux encore dire je t'aime</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[I want to say I love you again]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Et vouloir mourir d'aimer"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>[And want to die of love.]</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They shared the song with each other, with their own </span>
  <em>
    <span>husband. </span>
  </em>
  <span>And naturally, they started dancing, no big moves, only rocking themselves left and right in rhythm, left and right. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That song, Mundy had it on a cassette in the van, it had taken him ages to find it in stores. He sang it with his accent, his own twist on the words. It was the song that Lucien had sung first, the one for which Mundy's heart had decided to wake up. The song that had made sense for a decade, and now, didn't hurt anymore. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The Solitude </span>
  </em>
  <span>only leaves when </span>
  <em>
    <span>two</span>
  </em>
  <span> people sing it.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Big thanks to all the discord crew, the incredible friends I've made along the way :D !</p><p>This is not the end of writing Sniper/Spy for me, I shall come back with more - shortly - !</p><p>Thanks :D</p><p>And if you wanna follow my work a bit more closely (and you're +18), consider joining my discord server: https://discord.gg/WAPQq87Un5</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>